Diário de uma Louca
by rakanat
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Lily Evans começa seu sétimo ano. Tomada pela loucura do seu estranho grupo, ela passará por diversas experiências... Boas e ruins.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

-

* * *

**Sábado, 31 de agosto, sete da noite; Deitada na cama, no meu quarto.**

Ok, eu resolvi atender aos pedidos do mundo inteiro e criar um... Uh, diário. Tá, 'diário' soa meio patético, mas é o que realmente vai ser. Não que as pessoas tenham me pedido pra fazer um diário, mas todo mundo me diz que minha vida daria um livro, do jeito que eu conto. Eles dizem que eu sou melodramática, acredita?

Eu, Lily Evans, 17 anos, bruxa E ruiva, melodramática? Que é isso... Só porque eu vivo comentando que a vida é geralmente injusta comigo. E não é nada que não seja verdade, mas, isso não importa agora. O que importa no exato momento é que eu acabei de falar mal de Petúnia pra mamãe, e ela realmente odeia isso. Não que ela também não fique brava com Petúnia quando ela - com freqüência - fala mal de mim. Mas isso só está me preocupando porque amanhã tenho que ir até King's Kross e eu estou começando a achar que não devia ter irritado minha mãe. Não quando eu dependo dela para ir, de carro, à estação. Mas tente entender o meu lado. Eu cheguei toda animada conversando com a minha mãe sobre estar com as orelhas e meu rosto quase da cor do meu cabelo, o que é estranho, já que isso só acontece quando eu fico verdadeiramente envergonhada. Como é costume entre os trouxas, minha mãe me disse que minhas orelhas estão vermelhas porque tem alguém falando de mim, em algum lugar do mundo. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse dar risada sobre esses costumes trouxas bobos, ela prosseguiu: "E devem estar falando mesmo... Já que você sumiu. Não fez nada com seus antigos amigos nas férias!" Não fiz mesmo. Na verdade, faz 7 anos que eu não faço nada com os "antigos amigos". Mas eu, gentilmente refresquei sua memória:

- Eu não sumi, mamãe. Ou caso você não se lembre, foi a querida Petúnia que fez questão de contar a todos os meus 'antigos amigos' que eu sou uma aberração da natureza!

Tá, se minha mãe já não fosse totalmente acostumada com o meu temperamento _um pouco_ explosivo, ela teria se surpreendido. Mas como eu sou assim desde que me conheço por gente, minha mãe sabe que quando eu acho que estou certa, ninguém muda meus pensamentos.

- Filha, Petúnia estava assustada na época, era novidade pra ela. E além do mais, eles não levaram à sério o que sua irmã disse.

Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos.

- É, e é apenas uma infeliz coincidência que, desde aquele dia, eles evitem ficar mais do que cinco minutos na minha presença.

Minha mãe bufou, revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

Talvez seja por isso que eu tenho esse temperamento. Genes Evans.

Coisas a fazer:

#1: Arrumar minha mala.

#2: Tentar uma reconciliação amigável com minha mãe, até o final do dia.

#3: Mandar Petúnia tirar o pescoço girafudo do meu quarto e ir procurar sua turma. JÁ!

* * *

**Sábado ainda, um pouco mais tarde. Arrumando minhas coisas.**

Bom, acho que das três coisas que eu tinha que fazer, eu consegui fazer uma só. Estou terminando de arrumar minhas coisas. Já o resto não deu muito certo, porque no momento em que eu fui gritar pra Petúnia sair da porta do meu quarto, minha mãe saiu do banheiro e a cara-de-cavalo olhou pra mamãe como se estivesse sendo torturada ou coisa parecida. Bem... Eu não agüentei muito tempo e joguei meu livro nela. "Transfiguração Avançada" é bem pesado, pensando agora. Mas ela realmente mereceu, aquela falsa irritante. Você já imagina o que aconteceu, né? Assim... Não que minha mãe seja cega e fique sempre do lado de Petúnia, mas ela fez questão de gritar que eu tinha exagerado.

- Lily! Não acha que isso está fugindo ao controle? E Petúnia, não se faça de santa. Eu sei que Lily não teria jogado _um livro_ em você se você não tivesse a irritado. E Lily, _Lily_...Por favor, se controle! Eu sei que você e sua irmã não se dão, mas jogar coisas que machucam não é uma boa idéia! Sabe, eu desisto. Vocês que se entendam, a partir de agora. Eu não vou mais me meter.

E depois de terminar, em tom cansado, ela desceu as escadas. Eu recolhi meu livro, voltei pro quarto, fechei a porta e estou aqui agora escrevendo todo o ocor-

Oh.

Minha mãe na porta do quarto, só um instante.

Hum. Agora eu não tenho dúvidas de que eu herdei o temperamento da minha mãe. A não ser pelo fato de que ela é mais paciente e mais tranqüila do que eu. Mas é tão cínica, sarcástica, vingativa e cruel como eu. Sabe o que ela acabou de fazer? Botando a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto, ela deu um sorriso provocador e disse:

- E acho que não vai haver problema se eu não te levar à estação amanhã. Afinal, o carro de Petúnia voltou do concerto essa semana e essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para uma reconciliação.

Ela me mandou um olhar falsamente inocente, e sem dizer mais nada, fechou a porta novamente.

Reconciliação?

Só se for entre a minha mão e a cara ossuda da Petúnia.

Minha mãe não espera realmente que eu vá pedir pra Petúnia me levar, espera? Não mesmo. Nem que eu vá à pé, eu não vou pedir um favor à minha irmã.

* * *

**Duas horas depois, ainda no quarto.**

Não, eu não moro no meu quarto. Eu saí, jantei, vi TV e voltei. Foi um jantar bem legal, se quer saber. Eu ri bastante com a minha mãe. Não, eu não estou com raiva dela e nós não estamos brigadas. Ela só decidiu não tomar partido na guerra Lily x Petúnia. E nem na minha ida à estação, amanhã. Enfim, nós conversamos bastante e eu ri muito, sempre me surpreendendo com a quantidade de besteiras que eu e minha mãe falamos quando estamos juntas. Petúnia se recusou a entrar na conversa - não que eu tenha lamentado - e ficou nos lançando olhares reprovadores durante uns quinze minutos, quando ela - com louvor! - terminou de comer (pastar?!) e foi para o quarto, falar com seu namorado em forma de leão-marinho, Valter. Ou vice-versa, sei lá. Fiquei confusa (Leão-marinho em forma de seu namorado).

Bom, nós terminamos de jantar e nos deslocamos para a cozinha, conversando, rindo e organizando as louças. Minha mãe é tão divertida. Quando está comigo, parece até que tem a minha idade. A gente terminou de arrumar as coisas e fomos ver tv. Estava passando um filme de tiroteio, e minha mãe ficou passeando pelos canais até constatar que não estava passando _nada_ de bom no sábado à noite. Automaticamente eu olhei pra ela e nós falamos ao mesmo tempo:

- Vamos.

Qualquer outra pessoa que entrasse na sala naquele instante, teria nos achado loucas. Mas esse é o tipo de coisa que só acontece comigo quando estou com a minha mãe, ou com Lene. Sabe como é, aquela coisa toda de pensar na mesma coisa e nem precisar falar em voz alta. Os olhares bastam e tal. Então nós subimos, cada uma para seu quarto, para podemos ler pelo resto da noite, até a hora de dormir. Essa é outra coisa que eu herdei da mamãe.

Vício por leitura.

Enfim, eu dei comida à Lyo, que ultimamente anda meio magra para os padrões das corujas. Mas acho que ela anda apaixonada, porque altas vezes peguei ela olhando para o nada, apreciando o pôr do sol, aqui da janela do meu quarto. Mas deixando os sentimentos de Lyo de lado, eu fui no banheiro, tomei mais uma ducha rápida, escovei meus dentes e aqui estou eu, me preparando pra ler o ultimo pedaço restante de "Mackenzie Stiller", uma trilogia, cuja autora é uma grande romancista trouxa: J. K. Rowling.

Alice é a única amiga minha que também adora ler novelas trouxas. Lene acha tudo isso uma grande baboseira, mas que Rowlling é a melhor coisa para ler, isso é fato.

Então se me dá licença, eu vou terminar meu livro, e dormir, já que amanhã o dia começa cedo pra mim, a pobre ruiva solitária que vai de ônibus à King's Kross.

* * *

**Domingo, 1º de setembro, sete horas da manhã. Tomando meu sagrado **_**cate**_**, sala de televisão.**

Você deve estar se perguntando o que seria _cate_. Especificamente, é **ca**fé com lei**te**, meu outro vício. Eu não vivo sem cate, fato. Todo santo dia, eu acordo, tomo banho, me visto, desço pra comer alguma coisa e preparo meu café com leite. Logo em seguida eu me sento em algum lugar calmo e tranqüilo e penso na minha vida, tomando meu maravilhoso cate. Isso é uma mania que dura quatro anos, então não adianta o que os outros pensem ou falem, eu não vou deixar de fazê-lo. Quando estou em casa é meio diferente, já que eu só venho pra cá durante as férias. Eu levanto, tomo uma ducha, só pra acordar, escovo meus dentes, prendo meu cabelo precariamente, coloco uma roupa deprimente de ficar em casa, desço, como alguma coisa, preparo meu café e sento no sofá, tomando cate e meditando sobre a minha vida. Já quando estou em Hogwarts, eu levanto, tomo um bom banho, me arrumo, desço pra sala comunal, deixo minha mala na _minha_ poltrona, desço até o salão principal, como minha tradicional tigela de mingau de aveia, pego uma caneca de cate e volto pra sala comunal. Sento-me na poltrona que eu coloquei - espertamente, permita dizer - em um ângulo perfeito com a janela, de modo que eu consigo ver toda a extensão dos jardins de Hogwarts, sem precisar me espichar, e posso ficar sentada - relaxadamente - tomando meu café com leite. Até hoje nunca ninguém mudou a poltrona de lugar. O que eu duvido que alguém faria, já que eu passo quase todo o tempo sentada nela. Aqui em casa eu não posso contar com esse tipo de conforto. Arrastar o sofá até a janela, quero dizer. Não posso porque minha irmã é excessiva e compulsivamente fanática por organização. As coisas aqui dentro de casa seguem uma linha de simetria, graças à perturbada - e perturbadora! - Petúnia. Ainda bem que ela não se mete no meu quarto.

Mas voltando ao assunto do café da manhã. Eu acordei umas 6 horas hoje. Tomei banho, me arrumei, desci, tomei café e agora estou tomando meu cate, e observando meu pai dormindo, no sofá.

Hoho. Tadinho. Ele chegou tarde ontem, eu lembro de ter ouvido, e estava passando jogo na TV, então ele ficou assistindo. Cansado do jeito que estava, dormiu aqui mesmo. Mas eu não vou ser a aniquiladora de sonhos e acordá-lo agora, deixe que durma.

Daqui a pouco vou subir, terminar de me arrumar, conferir minha mala, engaiolar Lyo, e sair para enfrentar o ônibus de domingo.

Não pode ser tão ruin.

Na verdade, seria melhor ainda se eu me lembrasse onde é que minha mãe guarda aquele guia com todos os horários dos ônibus que levam ao outro lado da cidade. Acho que deve passar um lá pelas –

UAU, já é tarde assim?

Acho que me empolguei na narrativa da minha rotina diária, porque já passam das 7 e meia, e acho que se eu demorar um pouco pra sair, vou ter que me humilhar e implorar pra minha irmã eqüina me levar.

Oh não. Por favor, dê tempo.

* * *

**Ainda 1º de setembro, dentro do ônibus. 10 horas.**

OI, gente, não sou uma alienígena, ok? Não precisam realmente ficar me olhando dessa maneira. Como se não bastasse eu já estar suficientemente de mau-humor por Lyo estar me olhando de cara feia. E ela está fazendo o maior escândalo aqui! Isso que dá ter uma coruja mimada. Mas, por favor, Lyo, pare de estalar o bico desse jeito, ou o cobrador do ônibus vai chamar o órgão-protetor-das-corujas-domesticamente-criadas-que-são-submetidas-a-andar-de-ônibus-em-pleno-domingo-de-manhã. Acho é que deveriam criar um órgão desses para meninas-indefesas-de-17-anos-que-tem-irmãs-mongas-e-carrancudas-que-arruínam-sua-vida. Mas a vida é mesmo injusta, então esse órgão nunca existirá.

Mas sabe o que super (hiper mega?!) estranho nisso tudo?

Tem um garoto sentado no fundo do ônibus e de frente pra mim, que também está carregando um malão de tem uma coruja engaiolada.

Então, alguma dúvida de que o citado garoto estuda em Hogwarts?

Não.

Mas ainda mais estranho é que, sabe, ele não aparenta ser nenhum tipo de calouro. Pra ser bem sincera, ele deve ter a minha idade, o que me leva a crer que ele deve estar no sétimo ano. Mas com certeza ele é um aluno de intercâmbio - não que seja do meu conhecimento nenhum tipo de programa de intercâmbio em Hogwarts - porque, definitivamente, ele nunca esteve na escola.

Mas pelo menos as pessoas não estão olhando só pra mim agora. O que é muito bom, considerando que fora eu, ele, o cobrador e o motorista, só há mais umas três ou quatro pessoas aqui dentro. E elas não estão nem tentando disfarçar a desaprovação à engaiolação(?) de corujas. Ou pelo menos aos estalos que Lyo está fazendo com o bico.

Olhando bem pro garoto agora, eu percebi que ele não é estranho, como normalmente os alunos de intercâmbio dos livros são.

Ele é até que bem atraente.

Mesmo.

Hum.

Tomara mesmo que ele esteja no meu ano.

E que seja da Grifinória.

Huum.

Será que ele não precisará de uma ajudinha no primeiro dia em Hogwarts? Aquele colégio é com certeza muito grande, cheio de suas pegadinhas, acho bom ajudar o novato.Talvez a vida não seja tão injusta assim.

Com licença, vou tentar uma aproximação amigável com o pimpolho dos olhos azuis.

Ok, eu exagerei no 'pimpolho'.

* * *

**Mais domingo, 1 da tarde. Expresso de Hogwarts.**

Há, eu sou demais. Hoho, as meninas simplesmente babaram quando eu contei que conversei com o novato. Elas só faltaram comê-lo com os olhos, e quase voaram em cima de mim, quando eu contei que cheguei com ele na estação. Elas me fizeram contar tudo, em detalhes.

- Como assim, Lil? - Perguntou Marlene, me empurrando no assento e sentando de frente pra mim.

- E como ele foi? Sociável apenas, ou calorosamente legal? - Quis saber Alice, tão afobada quando Lene.

- Acalmem-se garotas, o que vocês acham de me deixar primeiro respirar, guardar minha mala e soltar Lyo? E enquanto isso alguém fecha a porta. Eu conto em um minuto. - Como eu sou má. Eu poderia ter contado a elas enquanto ajeitava minhas coisas, mas preferi torturá-las até o último instante.

- Você é terrível, Lils - Disse Alice, voltando a se sentar. - Pronto, já fechei, agora conta!

- Que fogo todo é esse, Lice? Você tem o Frank, se controle. - Lene fez-se de indignada.

- Ok, ok, vou contar. - Não tinha mais como enrolar. Mais um pouco e elas me torturavam pra saber. - Hum, vamos ver. Ele se chama Douglas, e é da Itália.

- Huuum.

- Lene, deixa ela falar!

- Veio pra cá por motivos que ele ainda não me contou, mas vai contar. - Eu disse, com um sorriso presunçoso. - Veio morar com os tios aqui, e disse que falou diretamente com Dumbledore, pra vir pra Hogwarts. Ele tem a nossa idade, e disse que já sabe tudo sobre as casas e deseja muito ficar na Grifinória. Permitam-me dizer que ele voltou a afirmar isso depois que soube que EU sou de lá. - Terminei, esperando pra ver as reações.

- Ah, cala a boca, Lils. - Protestou Lene, rindo.

- Imagina se ele fica mesmo na Grifinória - Alice falou, esperançosamente.

- Independente disso, tenho certeza de temos o sétimo ano mais gostoso de toda a história de Hogwarts!

- Tá falando de quê, desculpe? - Perguntei, meio sem entender.

- Ah, Lily! Vai dizer que você não encontrou com nenhum menino ainda? - Lene me olhava de olhos arregalados. - As mudanças são evidentes. Podemos dizer que houve uma melhoria em massa, esse ano.

Alice riu, eu continuei quieta. Não tinha cruzado com ninguém que eu pudesse notar grandes diferenças.

Ou devo ter cruzado, mas estava tão entretida conversando com Douglas que não prestei atenção à minha volta.

A porta da cabine se abriu e um garoto muito bonito, loiro de olhos cor-de-mel entrou no compartimento.

- Posso saber a razão pra essas carinhas tão sonhadoras? - Perguntou animado, Déryck.

Déryck é meu amigo gay. Um amor de pessoa. Fora Lene, Sirius e minha mãe, Déryck é a pessoa que me entende melhor, nesse mundo todo. E isso não é pouca coisa.

Eu voei de encontro a ele, me pendurei em seu pescoço e nos abraçamos fortemente, matando parte das saudades causadas pelas férias.

Ele me ergueu no colo e me analisou de cima abaixo:

- Você está ainda mais linda, Lil. - ele disse, sorrindo radiante.

- São seus olhos, amor. - Brinquei com ele.

Logo em seguida em fui puxada de volta ao chão, por Lene e Lice, que também puxaram Déryck para um abraço triturador de ossos e depois dele ter elogiado todas nós e termos gritado e matado mais um pouco das saudades, ele sentou conosco.

- E então? Ainda se lembram da pergunta que eu fiz quando entrei? - Insistiu ele, olhando de Alice para mim, e de mim para Marlene.

- Você não viu? Mérlin, o expresso inteiro deve estar comentando...

Mas antes que Alice pudesse continuar Déryck a interrompeu:

- Ah, então foi o que eu imaginei. Homem novo no pedaço. É por isso que todas estão tão alvoroçadas.

- Hãm, você fala desse jeito porque já arranjou o seu, querido. - Provoquei.

- O que, na verdade, não é desculpa alguma, já que a Lice também já tem namorado e continua toda empolgada com a 'novidade'. - Acrescentou Lene.

- Mas quem foi que disse que eu não me incluo nesse "todas"? - Perguntou Déryck, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Deixa só o William saber disso... - Alice falou em falso tom preocupado.

Depois disso a gente inteirou Déryck sobre o "novato" - como decidimos chamá-lo - e ficamos rindo e colocando a conversa em dia.

Frank chegou agora há pouco, estava com uns amigos da Corvinal, mas já nos deu o ar da graça.

Ele também mudou um pouco, do ano passado pra cá. Está mais musculoso, mais bonito. Enfim, mais atraente. E totalmente apaixonado. Oun, é tão fofo vê-los juntos depois de tanto tempo torcendo pra isso acontecer. Alice e Frank, quero dizer. E a Bruna também chegou faz uma meia hora. Depois de ser torturada por nós todos, ela nos confessou que quando chegou foi direto para a cabine dos Marotos, ficar um pouco com Remus.

Não que seja pecado, ou algo do tipo.

Mas é um ritual nos encontrarmos primeiro na 'nossa cabine', antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Ou era, sei lá, antes de duas de nós arranjarem namorados.

Mas agora estamos todas aqui e --

Remus acabou de abrir a cabine.

Uau, ele realmente mudou também. Ele sempre teve um porte físico bem bom, pra ser sincera. Mas ele usa roupas um pouco largas, e não muito bem cuidadas, na maioria das vezes.

Mas, assim como Frank, Remus também está mais atraente.

Ok, tenho que me apressar. Acabei de pedir a ele um minuto, pra terminar de escrever aqui e guardar as minhas coisas, pra ir com ele falar com os novos monito--

OH.

MEU.

MÉRLIM.

* * *

**Salão Principal, esperando a entrada dos calouros.**

OK, eu estou MUITO chocada no momento, então eu escrevo depois, quando já estiver no dormitório.

* * *

**Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, meia-noite.**

Sim, eu ainda estou chocada, mas acho que já posso escrever. Só pude começar agora, porque estávamos todas conversando sobre...

Bem, exatamente sobre que vou escrever agora. Ahn, então. Eh...

Ai, que ridículo. Vou falar de uma vez, quem sabe seja menos doloroso.

Porque ele tem que fazer isso?

Ou pior: Porque ele FAZ isso?

Pior ainda: Como ele CONSEGUE fazer isso?

Eu acharia que era totalmente impossível, se não tivesse visto com os meus próprios olhos.

Sabe, quando você iria imaginar que uma pessoa acima dos níveis de beleza pudesse SUBIR AINDA MAIS? Mérlin, eu não acredito que eu estou nesse estado.

Ei, isso não é justo sabia? Deveria existir alguma lei que proibisse meninos fisicamente abonados de melhorarem a cada ano.

Isso acaba com toda a teoria de Lily odeia James.

E isso é inaceitável.

Seguinte: Lá estava Remus, me chamando pra ir falar com os novos monitores e tal, me perguntando se eu tinha esquecido que tinha sido monitora-chefe. Óbvio que eu não esqueci. (Quem esqueceria?) Mas o fato é que eu estava tão abalada emocionalmente (ou hormonalmente?) pelo 'novato' e tão feliz por rever meus amigos que me esqueci que tinha reunião de monitores, ainda no trem. Aí pedi a Remus alguns segundos, pra guardar minhas coisas e poder ir com ele, quando Sirius chegou na porta da cabine também.

Ok, sempre soubemos que Sirius é gostoso e tal. Super charmoso, com aquele brilho malicioso que não sai de seus olhos e com aquele sorriso galanteador que deixa qualquer garota de Hogwarts suspirando. Mas realmente entendi o que Lene tinha me falado. Sobre ter uma melhora 'em massa' esse ano. Sirius estava muito bem.

Muito mesmo sabe.

Juntando Remus com Sirius, a visão era assustadora para os hormônios.

E foi aí que eu tive aquele surto de "Oh meu Mérlim!".

Foi nessa hora que aquela peste apareceu pra acabar com o meu dia.

James Potter também sempre foi suficientemente bonito e sexy para arrancar suspiros de todas as garotas da escola. Mas Mérlin, ele se superou esse ano. Sabe aquele cabelo preto, nem comprido demais, nem curto demais, que aponta pra todas as direções? Aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que perfuram? Aquela boca feita pra perdição? Aqueles braços tão... tão...

Ah, sei lá.

Eu realmente não deveria estar me sentindo assim.

Não mesmo.

Isso não é bom, tenho certeza de que não é bom.

Acho que eu vou dormir, e amanhã eu não vou sentir nada além da habitual antipatia, indiferença, desdém e desprezo por ele.

É isso aí.

* * *

**N/A:** _Er, oi. Espero que gostem, essa é minha segunda fic publicada aqui, mas digamos que eu não tive muito sucesso com a primeira, embora algumas pessoas digam que isso só aconteceu porque eu não a divulguei. Essa daqui será devidamente divulgada e eu vou att o segundo cap. em breve._

_Hum, esclarescendo: Eu tive vontade de escrever essa fic depois que li a versão original de Commentarius (fic da Bee daily, que Pikena traduziu! :D) Eu nunca tinha lido Diário da Princesa antes, mas eu li Commentarius com muita vontade, fato._

_p.s: Beijo especial pra Mari, que está betando pra mim. - te amo tapadinha. (LL)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-

* * *

**Sala comunal da Grifinória, 2 de Setembro, 7 horas.**

Ai, ai. Como é bom estar de volta. Como é bom acordar cedo, ter o banheiro livre pra tomar um bom banho e esquecer todas as maluquices que passaram pela sua cabeça no dia anterior. Escovei os dentes e desci. Deixei minha mala em frente à lareira e fui tomar meu café da manhã.

Yasmin estava lá também. Ela é uma garota do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Totalmente sociável, nós conversamos assiduamente no café da manhã - apesar de todo o preconceito que há em relação à _Grifinória_**x**_Sonserina_ - faz quatro anos. Nós nos fazemos companhia durante a primeira refeição do dia, e normalmente não nos falamos mais, durante o resto do dia, a não ser nas aulas de Runas.

Yasmin tem cabelos pretos e compridos, lhe caindo pela cintura. Olhos pretos e pele clara. Linda, se quer minha opinião. E realmente muito esperta, o que explica a casa em que ela está. Normalmente as Sonserinas são conhecidas como arrogantes e tal, mas garanto a você que Min pode ser tudo, menos arrogante. Ela é gananciosa e sei lá, sagaz?, mas não fica tentando tirar vantagem em cima dos outros, e muito menos sendo idiota, como a maioria das outras pessoas da Sonserina. Ela é agitada, e gosta de bagunça. Assim como eu, Marlene, Alice e Bruna.

Mas acho que ela não gosta muito de alguma delas (Lene, Lice ou Brubs) porque ela não anda muito com a gente. Fala mais comigo quando eu estou com os meninos, ou quando estou sozinha.

Acho que vou investigar.

De qualquer maneira, eu terminei meu café, peguei meu _cate_, e voltei pra cá, na minha poltrona, em frente à janela.

Agora pouco vi alguém perambulando perto do lago.

Quem perambularia em volta do lago, sozinho, à uma hora dessas? São sete horas da manhã!

Alô, vai dormir, estranho.

Ahhh! Lembrei de uma coisa super importante! O Dough - como ele gentilmente me pediu pra chamá-lo (não foi super fofo?!) – para a completa alegria de todos, ficou na Grifinória. De TODOS não, na verdade. Digamos que os marotos não ficaram muito contentes. Acho que eles se sentiram ameaçados. Ou não.

Mas deveriam.

Hoho.

* * *

**História da Magia, 9 horas.**

Estava com saudades, Lils - Sirius Black

Eu também, Pads! - Lily Evans

E de mim, ninguém tava com saudades? - Alice Hond

Todos estávamos, Lice - Marlene McKinnon

E de mim, Lene, você também sentiu saudades? - SB

Oh, não muitas, querido. - MM

Querem parar, por favor? Estou tentando copiar a matéria do Binns - Remus Lupin

Apoiado, amor. - Bruna Farhn

Ah, me poupe. Quase me fizeram vomitar. – SB

Cale a boca, Pads – RL

Eles são namorados, Sirius, o que esperava? - Déryck Benitt

Ok, a conversa era entre mim e Lily, com licença – SB

É verdade. Virou zona – LE

Isso foi grosseiro, Sirius. – DB

Nada pessoal, Déryck. - SB

Que é que vocês tanto conversam? - James Potter

Ah, não. - LE

Ah, não, o quê? - JP

Ela quis dizer tipo: "Ah, não! O Potter não!" - RL

Obrigada, Moony - JP

Disponha - RL

Hum, Pads? - LE

Sim, Lils? - SB

O que é que você estava falando mesmo? - LE

Ah sim. A nossa conversa. Pois é, nem tive a chance de iniciá-la ainda - SB

Então inicie, oras – AH

É tão simples, né Lice? - DB

Ca-hãm, eu AINDA quero fazer as anotações do Binns - RL

Foi mal, Moony. Conversamos depois Lils - SB

OK - LE

Ei, acabou a conversa? - BF

OI? - BF

Droga, sempre sou a última a saber das coisas. - BF

* * *

**Feitiços, dez e meia.**

Lils, a Lene falou alguma coisa de mim? - SB

Quando? – LE

Ué, ontem, hoje... - SB

Naah... - LE

Lily! - SB

Falou, falou... - LE

O quê? - SB

Sobre as mudanças e tal. - LE

Quais mudanças?? - SB

¬¬' - LE

Ah, tá. - SB

Mais Feitiços, 11 horas.

Por que o Sirius tá tão metido? - MM

O Sirius é metido, Lene - BF

Sempre foi. - AH

Verdade - LE

Ah, gente, qual é. Ele tá excepcionalmente metido agora! - MM

-

-

Gente! - MM

Quer tentar pelo menos praticar esse feitiço, Lene? - BF

É Lene, até eu já consegui. Achei fácil demais, se querem saber. - AH

É bem fácil mesmo. - LE

Por que a Lily só tá concordando e falando frases curtas? - MM

Você é que está fazendo perguntas demais, Lene - LE

Não fuja do assunto, Lils! - MM

Assim, não querendo ser chato... Mas parece mesmo que você está escondendo alguma coisa, Lily. - DB

Lily? - AH

Lil? - BF

Lils! - MM

-

-

É, definitivamente ela está nos escondendo alguma coisa. - AH

Dá pra parar? Não to escondendo nada, gente. É só que adoro Feitiços, vocês sabem. E a conversa não está interessante, ué. E parem de tacar essas bolinhas em mim! - LE

Foi mal, Lily. É que a gente pensou que você tava em transe, nas primeiras vezes. Por isso as bolinhas. - BF

Ei, Lily! - JP

Mas que porr de bolinha! Eu acabei de dizer que não quer-- Oh. Potter. - LE

Então, quer ir comigo no primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade? - JP

Ai, Potter, é tão cedo. É o primeiro dia de aula e você já tá me enchendo o saco? - LE

Óbvio, não posso perder tempo. Quer ou não? - JP

O que é que você acha? - LE

Que sim! Ok, combinado então. - JP

Cala a boca, Potter - LE

Ah, então... não fica combinado? - JP

Claro que não. O que o fez pensar que eu aceitaria? - LE

Sei lá. Não vou desistir de você. Nunca. Mas aquele abraço ontem, no Saguão... - JP

Abraço? Rolou um abraço aí? Mérlin, James! Que conquista! - BF

Não se empolgue Brubs, foi apenas pelo calor do momento. - SB

Valeu, Pads. - JP

Disponha, cara. - SB

Como foi o abraço? Como assim calor do momento? - AH

Lice, se acalme, ok? Eu saí correndo pra abraçar o Pads, o Potter tava junto, acabei abraçando também, ué. Ou vocês preferiam que eu tivesse... Sei lá, virado a cara e saído? - LE

CLARO QUE NÃO, AMIGA! - MM

¬¬' - LE

É o que você teria feito, se estivéssemos no 3º ano. - SB

Pads, estamos no 7º, cara. - JP

Bem lembrado, Prongs. Lene, querida, vamos juntos à Hogsmeade? - SB

Ahn...deixa eu pensar.. - MM

OK. - SB

-

-

-

Lene? - SB

Acho que ela estava tirando com a sua cara, Pads. - RL

É, acho que sim. - SB

Lils, acho que você devia aceitar o pedido de James. Sabe, só pra variar. - MM

Apoiada, Lene - JP

Por que vocês não desistem logo? _E PAREM COM AS MALDITAS BOLINHAS_! - LE

* * *

**_N/A: _**_hi, dears. :D tá aí o segundo, espero que gostem. õ/  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-

* * *

**Sala Comunal, intervalo do almoço; Meio dia e meia.**

Agora eu tenho certeza de que os Marotos deviam _realmente_ se sentir ameaçados, sabe.

Tipo, depois de Feitiços teve Transfiguração e a McGonagall passou um trabalho em dupla pra gente. Ela sempre inventa de fazer trabalhos em grupo. Não que eu não goste.

Ainda mais depois de hoje.

Mas ainda mais gratificante do que ter Dough como dupla, foi ver a cara do Potter.

Ele parecia ter se engasgado com a própria saliva, ou algo assim. Foi assim: Eu sempre faço meus trabalhos com a Lene. Mas hoje, no momento que a McGonagall pediu pra nós formarmos duplas, Dough veio até mim e disse, sem graça:

- Eh... Lily, por favor, você pode... Er, me "salvar"? - Eu olhei pra trás dele, pra entender do que ele estava falando, e vi uma porção de garotas olhando escancaradamente para ele.

E se ainda fosse só os olhares. Pff. Umas já estavam até indo até sua mesa.

- Claro, Dough. Você se importa, Lene? - Perguntei pra ela, que estava perdida, olhando de mim para Douglas, parecendo ter a sensação de que o Natal estivesse chegando com um dia de antecedência. - Lene!

- Oh, de maneira alguma, Lils. - Ela disse, me mandando um olhar pra lá de maroto. - Ei, Louise! Tudo bem? - Ela puxou assunto com uma outra garota do nosso ano. - Já tem dupla? - Perguntou ela espontaneamente. A garota fez que não com a cabeça e Lene começou a ajeitar os materiais pra se sentar ao lado de sua 'nova' parceira.

- Espero não ter atrapalhado. - Disse Douglas, sem jeito.

- Nem esquente, ela não se importa. - Disse, sorrindo pra ele, de modo a afirmar que não tinha com o que se preocupar. - Começamos, então? - E lá fomos nós.

O trabalho foi bem, de uma maneira geral. Dough é um pouco tímido, mas se torna bem divertido, depois de um tempo. Ele já estava me chamando de Lily, como me apresentei a ele, no ônibus, ontem. Fizemos o nosso trabalho e acabamos antes de qualquer outra dupla.

Touché.

Acabei com o parceiro certo, afinal. De trabalho, quero dizer.

Ele também é muito bom em Transfiguração.

McGonagall nos disse que o trabalho aquele dia seria só o começo, e que de hoje em diante, e por mais umas duas ou três semanas, nós permaneceríamos nas mesmas duplas, para dar continuidade à extensão de todo o trabalho.

Hoje nós só decidimos e fizemos uma resenha do assunto que abordaríamos durante essas semanas, e entregamos a ela um pergaminho, com diferentes tópicos sobre Animagos - de que falaremos - e testamos algumas coisas que nos vieram à cabeça. Depois de chamarmos a professora em nossa mesa, e explicarmos todas as nossas intenções e expectativas com o trabalho, ela se surpreendeu e nos liberou, falando que tínhamos nos saído muito bem e que espera um ótimo resultado. Mas que por hoje, nós - Eu e Dough - já estávamos dispensados.

Não que eu fique reparando na reação dos outros, mas foi simplesmente inevitável olhar para a cara de alegria de Lene, de espanto de Alice, de malícia de Sirius, e de total repugno, de Potter.

Acho que mesmo que Dough não fosse assim tão legal, valeria a pena passar uns minutos a mais com ele.

E estou começando a achar que realmente pode ser divertido.

Céus, o que foi que eu disse? Que seria legal provocar o Potter? Oh, tudo bem. Mas leve para o lado da inimizade, ok? E não dos hormônios, por favor.

* * *

**Uma e meia. Poções.**

E aí, o que é que deu? - MM

Do que você está falando, amiga? Podia ser um pouco mais clara? - BF

Estou perguntando para Lily o que houve hoje, depois de transfiguração. - MM

Ah, é. Todas queremos saber. Você parecia estar fugindo de nós, no almoço. - AH

Ai, gente. Tenham dó. Por que eu fugiria de vocês? - LE

Lily, você é a louca aqui, e não nós. - MM

Ha ha ha. Olha quem fala de loucuras aqui. A menina parecia completamente lunática quando Dough veio falar comigo. - LE

Dough, é? Íntimos, não acham meninas? - BF

Oh, Merlim. - LE

Hahahahahaha Não enrola Lils! - MM

E o quê exatamente você quer que eu conte, criatura? Não aconteceu nada, oras. Nós conversamos um pouco, depois da aula, e fomos almoçar. - LE

E por que você fugiu quando nós chegamos? - AH

Você precisa se tratar, Lice. Eu não fugi, eu só queria escrever um pouco, antes das aulas começarem de volta, então eu subi. - LE

Meio mal contada essa história, mas a gente engole. Sobre o que vocês conversaram? - BF

Ah, ele falou um pouco mais sobre o trabalho. E depois falou que estava um pouco surpreso com a recepção "calorosa" que estava tendo. - LE

Há, essa é boa. Como se ele não fosse acostumado com esses olhares que ele recebe aqui. - AH

Vai ver não é. - DB

Ah, então quer dizer que só existem garotas normais e NÃO-cegas em Hogwarts, em mais nenhum outro lugar? - MM

Não riam tão alto, amores. Slughorn está quase tendo um ataque tentando fingir é surdo. - SB

Foi mal, Pads. - MM

Adoro quando você me chama de Pads, sabia Lene? - SB

Oh, obrigada por avisar, _Sirius_ - MM

O que há de errado com ela? Eu estava tentando ser gentil! - SB

Acho que ela prefere o seu jeito mais cachorro, Pads. - LE

Talvez. - SB

Gente, vamos voltar àquela conversa, por favor? - AH

Ah, é. Lils, era com você. Depois disso, falaram sobre o quê? - BF

Quem? Com quem? Ah, tá, o medíocre conquistador. - SB

Uau, Pads, quanto rancor. - BF

Ah, não, é o Prongs que o chama assim. - SB

Ah. - BF

Hum. - AH

Explicado - MM

Entendi tudo - DB

Querem parar? - LE

Com o quê? - DB

Com essa mania de achar que o Potter só tem esses ataques por minha causa! - LE

Mas, Lils, é por sua causa. - RL

Oi, amor - BF

Olá, querida. - RL

Viu? Ouça a voz da razão, Lils! - SB

Cadê? Não estou ouvindo, me desculpem... - LE

-

-

Ai! Parem com essas bolinhas! - LE

-

Remus! Você também?! - LE

-

-

Oi, amor. - JP

-

-

Ah, é comigo? - LE

Com quem mais? - JP

Ora, não me faça rir, Potter. - LE

Sabe, eu não fico sempre rezando pra você rir, ou algo do tipo. - JP

Oun, ele ficou magoado. - SB

Cala a boca, Sirius. Deixa eles conversarem em paz. - MM

Foi mal. - SB

Ficou mesmo magoado, Potter? - LE

Claro. - JP

Mesmo, mesmo? - LE

Lily, é óbvio que sim. Eu te amo, você me chuta. Claro que estou magoado. - JP

Huum. - LE

Como assim "Huum"? - JP

Tipo, "Huuuum, que bom" - LE

LILY! - BF

Mau jeito, Prongs. - SB

Poderia ter sido um pouco mais sutil, Lily. - RL

Podia mesmo. É realmente uma pena James ser **H**omem. - DB

EI! Estou magoado, mas não estou me humilhando. - JP

HAHAHAHAHA eu estou brincando, tolinho. Só tenho olhos pro meu namorado, se quer saber. E você é hetero. Já disse que respeito. E, além disso, é todo da Lily, logo, eu não poderia fazer nada. - DB

Ainda bem que sabe. - JP

O quê? - BF

Que sou todo da Lily, oras. - JP

Eu não sei qual deles é pior, sabiam? - MM

Por quê? - AH

Lily não tem coração, fica fazendo maldades com o pobre apaixonado logo ao lado de Sirius. Já o James, não tem amor próprio. Ele tenta. Leva bomba. Tenta de novo. Leva bomba. Gente, já foram 5 anos, só de tentativas. Conseguiu levar um único beijo da amada. E ainda assim, continua tentando. Só leva patada. E quando você pensa que ele se encheu, que vai chutar o balde... Lá está ele de novo. E francamente? As coisas que James falam destroem qualquer garota. - MM

Como assim "destroem qualquer garota"? - JP

Er, estou falando no sentido bom, James. Destrói no sentindo de "acaba" "derrete", entende? Só não faz efeito com a Lily. - MM

Mas é justamente esse o único motivo pelo qual o Potter me persegue desde sempre! Porque sou a única que não cai na lábia dele! - LE

Vai adiantar eu falar que é uma completa e deslavada mentira? Que os meus sentimentos são os mais verdadeiros possíveis? E que você deveria pelo menos me dar uma chance? Pra te provar como tudo o que você fala não faz sentido algum? Que eu te amo de verdade? - JP

Uau. - DB

Pois é. Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando quando falei que o que ele diz destrói qualquer uma. - M

Entendemos agora. - BF

Mas na Lily não surte o menor efeito. E vamos ser francos: Ou James é muito idiota - tipo, acima de todos os padrões já pré-definidos - ou ele é, realmente, completamente, e loucamente apaixonado pela Lily. - MM

E não é isso que eu tento fazer vocês enxergarem desde o 3º ano? - JP

E por que vocês acham que a segunda opção seja mais provável que a primeira? - LE

Já disse, ela não tem coração. - MM

Oras, mas ele é muito idiota, gente. Eu, particularmente, acho que esse é o principal motivo. - LE

Merlim, eu desisto. - JP

Como assim? - MM

Como assim? - SB

Como assim? - AH

Como assim? - BF

Como assim? - DB

Como assim? - RL

Tá falando sério? *-* - LE

Há, peguei vocês. Óbvio que não, amor. Nunca desistirei de você, já te disse milhares de vezes. - JP

Droga. - LE

* * *

**Ainda Poções. Duas e meia.**

Você quer fazer o favor de parar de me ignorar? - MM

Uh? - LE

LILY! - MM

Hahahahaha. Pode falar, Lene. - LE

Você é cruel. Então... Sirius nos interrompeu da outra vez. O que mais vocês dois conversaram, depois da aula da McGonagall? - MM

Hum, sobre nada. A gente foi comer, e daí fui escrever lá em cima. - LE

E vocês almoçaram calados? - MM

Ai, Lene! Nós conversamos normalmente, sabe. Nada comprometedor e tal. Não vou contar cada coisa que ele fala! - LE

Ok, não se estresse. - MM

Olá garotas. - RL

Oi, Rem - LE

Oi! - MM

Então... Qual é a do 'sou um príncipe encantado'? - RL

Qual é a de queeem? - MM

Do novato, oras. - DB

É. - RL

Como assim 'qual é a dele'? - LE

Qual é a dele. Tipo, o que ele quer, quem ele pensa que é e tal. - RL

Remus! - LE

Desculpe Lily, é que o Prongs está ficando roxo aqui. Num tom esverdeado, mais ou menos. Então eu achei que devia... - RL

E o que exatamente o Potter tem a ver com o Novato? - LE

"O Novato" agora é um título, eh? - JP

Mais ou menos. - AH

E o que você tem a ver com isso, Potter?? "Quem é ele, o que ele quer e tal." - LE

A partir do momento em que ele quase come com os olhos a _minha_ garota, ele realmente tem alguma coisa a ver comigo, sabe. Na verdade, ele tem MUITAS coisas EM HAVER comigo. - JP

Não, não. Pera. O que foi que você disse, Potter? - LE

Que ele tem muitas coisas em haver comigo! - JP

Não! O que você disse antes disso! _Sua_ garota? _Sua_, Potter? Oh, meu Merlim. Além de cego, idiota e sem amor próprio, estou começando a achar que você é burro também, Potter! Eu nunca fui sua, não sou sua, e nunca vou ser sua. E acho que eu já te disse isso milhões de vezes. E se você ainda não compreendeu que não pode chamar de 'seu' aquilo que você não tem, você caiu mais um nível no meu conceito. Cairia, pelo menos, se isso fosse possível, óbvio. Porque você já chegou ao último faz anos, e quando eu penso que não pode descer mais... Lá está você! - LE

-

Eu te odeio James Potter. - LE

* * *

**N/A:** _Oi pessoas! :D mais um capítulo aí. o/ espero que gostem, a fic está a todo vapor aqui. Acabei de escrever o cap. 17, então, só depende de vocês. beijos, enjoy it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_N/A:_** _Bom, mais um capítulo! (: dessa vez eu fui rápida, hein? ausihdiaushasidausd obg pelas reviews meninas, adorei todas. Continuem mandando, por favor, é muito importante. ^^ _

_Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, acho que já escrevi melhores. Mas espero que gostem, whatever. _

_**p.s.:** Na minha fic, James é apanhador e ponto final._

**Capítulo 4**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Segunda feira ainda. Sala comunal, na minha poltrona, 6 horas.**

Como eles podem ser tão cegos? Oh, Mérlin. Eu não mereço. Ou devo merecer, sei lá.

O fato é que todos eles enlouqueceram. Não restou nenhum único amigo são, daqueles antigos. Até Remus passou para o lado dos pirados da cabeça. Eles estão me falando pra maneirar. Que eu estou sendo muito grossa com Potter.

OI!

Eu sempre fui assim.

Eles sempre entenderam.

Por que isso agora?

Depois da aula dupla de Poções, Slughorn pediu pra que nós – o Clube do Slug – permanecêssemos na sala, para podermos marcar nossa primeira "reunião" do ano. Como se eu já não tivesse que aturar o Potter o dia inteiro, ele também sempre vai nessas festas que o professor Slughorn faz. Ok, eu fiquei, colocando todo o meu autocontrole em prática, pra conseguir ficar mais alguns minutos com Potter, dentro de sala.

Eu tinha o xingado por bilhete, e o menino parecia simplesmente arrasado.

Ótimo ator, Potter.

Mais uma qualidade para sua extensa lista, parabéns, idiota.

Mas enfim, ele estava aparentando se sentir muito mal, até o momento que Sluge chamou a atenção de Dough, para que ele também ficasse na sala. Depois disso Potter acrescentou um pouco de fúria e de tensão no seu papel.

Dough, que não sabia o porquê de estar lá, apenas sentou-se em uma das carteiras da primeira fileira e ficou aguardando enquanto Slughorn ajeitava sua maleta e voltava-se para nós com aquela pança prestes a estourar os botões do suéter:

- Muito bem, meus melhores alunos! Quantas saudades, eh? Pois bem, pois bem. Como vai seu pai, Claudius? Espero que bem... E você Lily? Como anda?

- Muito bem, professor. – eu respondi, forçando um sorriso.

Não que eu não gostasse dele. O professor é super gentil conosco, a quem ele chama de 'melhores alunos'. Na verdade, eu acho isso meio errado, sabe? Ter alunos preferidos e tal. E não é pelo que eles são, entende. É pelo que eles são capazes de fazer, ou a posição que eles ocupam na sociedade. Mas ir às festas que ele dá, normalmente é uma boa idéia. A não ser quando ele te tira pra Cristo e conversa com você a noite toda. Mas tirando isso - e o fato de que Potter também as freqüenta - as festas são até que bem divertidas. Normalmente Slug chama bandas para animar as festas. (Adoro músicos, já comentei?) E a comida é sempre muito boa. Sem contar as personalidades que ele já trouxe para nos conhecer. Todos antigos alunos, claro. Tem uns realmente sem importância para mim, como por exemplo, aquela mulher magra de cabelos escorridos que dizia ter vários votos para ministra da magia. Merlim, quem a mulher queria enganar? Mas acho que lembro de ter ouvido o professor comentar algo sobre os grandes lotes de terra que a família dela possui. Mas – em geral – as pessoas que ele traz às festas são interessantes. Como aquela repórter nascida trouxa, que sempre cobria matérias em diversos lugares, e trazia novidades de primeira mão, para o nosso mundo. E aquele capitão dos Tornados, que era realmente MUITO interessante. Mas eu não me lembro direito o que ele falou, porque era meio difícil prestar atenção nas palavras dele quando aquele corpo inteiro estava parado à sua frente, com aquela voz macia saindo de sua boca e a mão segurando displicentemente um copo de firewhisky...

Enfim! Voltando ao final da aula de poções. Era o fato de Potter ali estar na sala, sentado mais atrás e com a cabeça abaixada, que fazia com que eu não tivesse a mínima vontade de sorrir. Ele é muito falso gente. Como pode? Fingindo-se de coitadinho! Mas ok, continuando...

Slughorn olhou pra mim, com seu sorriso enorme e em seguida virou-se para Yasmin - pois é, ela também faz parte do "Clube do Slug" – e desatou a falar de como tinha se lembrado dela nas férias, quando esteve no Brasil e tal. Min é brasileira, vem de um estado chamado Bahia, se não me engano.

Quando ele terminou de contar suas (inventadas?) 'aventuras' no Brasil, ele virou-se para o Potter:

- E o melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts, como vai indo?

Oh, como Slughorn é puxa-saco de Potter.

Potter ergueu a cabeça das mãos, onde ele a tinha enterrado, e olhou para o professor, ainda com cara de cachorro escorraçado:

- Como sempre, professor. Um pouco pior, talvez.

- Mas o que é isso, James!? Não vejo o que pode estar errado pra você! Capitão do time, um ótimo apanhador... Está em sua melhor forma, presumo. Quem sabe uma festa não te anima, hein? Então, quando vocês estão livres? – Perguntou o professor, com um sorriso de expectativa, olhando de um para o outro. – E ah! Temos um aluno novo, é isso? – Terminou ele, olhando para Dough.

- Ah... – Começou Dough, completamente perdido. Olhou pra mim, com cara de quem pede auxílio, mas eu devia estar tão mal-humorada com Potter que acho que nem consegui fazer cara de desculpas.

- Muito bem, muito bem... – Interrompeu Slughorn, salvando Dough da desesperadora expectativa de uma apresentação. – É Douglas Belinazzo, certo?

- Isso mesmo, senhor. – Respondeu Dough, muito sério.

- Sim, sim. E você é de que parte da Itália, meu caro?

- Vicenza, senhor.

- Vicenza, certo. Deixe me ver... Você por acaso tem algum grau de parentesco com Thomas Belinazzo?

- É meu tio, senhor. – Respondeu Dough, surpreso.

- Ora, ora, mas que surpresa boa! – Riu o professor, deixando mais do que claro que não era surpresa alguma, na verdade. – Então quer dizer que temos um autêntico herdeiro das fortunas de Tom Belinazzo, aqui entre nós?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Dough, ficando meio sem graça.

- Muito bem, senhores. – Esbravejou Slughorn - Marcamos nosso primeiro encontro para este domingo, então?

- Ahn, professor? – Chamou Yasmin – Não podemos marcar para o sábado?

- Mas, sábado? – Reclamou Constantine Clair, uma garota sonserina do 6º ano. – Sábado não, todos nós combinamos outras coisas para os sábados...

- Eu concordo com Yasmin – Eu me manifestei – Até porque nós sempre voltamos tarde das festas, e na segunda temos aula.

- E temos os N.I.E.M's, não podemos bobear! – Fabrício Grainch lembrou. Ele é um garoto alto e loiro, de olhos castanhos e se encontra no 'grupo' dos bem atraentes. Está no 7º ano, Corvinal.

- Com certeza, com certeza. Não se preocupem com isso, vou tomar todas as providências para que nossas reuniões não atrapalhem seus estudos. Ainda mais dos setimanistas, que estão perto de prestarem os exames finais mais importantes para a carreira de vocês.

- Então fica para o sábado? – Perguntou Claudius, se levantando. Claudius Pertecchio é da Lufa-Lufa, está no 5º ano e definitivamente NÃO está no grupo dos atraentes.

Coitadinho, é uma ótima pessoa, mas a vida dele deve ser mais injusta do que a minha. Ou não, mas pelo menos eu não tenho problemas com suor excessivo ou problemas crônicos de pele. Ui.

Constantine bufou a um canto.

- Eu prefiro – provoquei.

- Eu também. – Concordou Min, me olhando maldosamente, cúmplice.

- Por mim, pode ser. – Disse Dough.

- Aham. – Concordaram os outros dois.

- E você James? Tudo bem se for no sábado? – Perguntou o professor, já pegando sua maleta de cima da mesa.

- Tanto faz, professor. – Respondeu ele, tornando a abaixar a cabeça.

- O-ho! – Exclamou o professor. - Espero que seu ânimo melhore, meu caro! – Disse, com um sorriso que ele esperava ser acolhedor. – Já sei! Tive uma idéia.

Todos olhamos para ele, curiosos e receosos. As idéias de Slughorn podiam ser bem extravagantes às vezes.

- Faremos uma festa na sexta feira da semana que vem. – Ele disse, a careca dele parecia reluzir de empolgação.

- Sexta feira, professor? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim! Sexta-feira, 13!

Todos nós nos entreolhamos, imaginando que sexta-feira 13 realmente daria um bom tema para uma festa.

- Todos concordam? Espero todos vocês na sexta-feira que vem, então. Vocês podem avisar aos outros, por favor? – Perguntou ele à Constantine, Claudius, Yasmin e Fabrício, se referindo a avisar ao restante do "Clube do Slug" pertencentes à Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. – E o que houve com Remus, você sabe James?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Bom... Então, por favor, avisem a ele, eh? E se não fosse pedir muito, vocês podem avisar também à Mary Framme e à Flora Kirsten, do 5º ano, caso encontrem com elas na sala comunal? – Perguntou a mim e ao James.

- Claro, senhor. – Respondeu James, rapidamente. Estava dando claramente a impressão de que queria sair logo dali.

- Constantine pode avisar Ben Hudson, já que são da mesma turma. Ele não pode vir quando o chamei, mas pediu pra que o deixasse informado. Yasmin e Fabrício ficam encarregados de avisar Katie Bosh (5º ano, estilo 'boneca de porcelana) e Heath Yardson (6º ano. Esse é gaaato.), tudo bem? E você Claudius, avise Dennis Worstack (6º ano. Bonitinho, vai.) e Dulce Mendel (7º ano. Bonita, mas com cara de fuinha), pode ser? – E começando a andar em direção à porta, terminou: - Até mais rapazes, senhoritas. – E indicando a porta com o braço, deu-nos a deixa para nos retirarmos, e saiu em seguida.

Agora, antes de mais nada, deixa eu esclarecer algumas coisas:

_Primeiro:_ Constantine Clair é uma fiel seguidora de Manuela Lembreink e a antipatia reina sobre ela. Por isso eu sou tão grosseira quando se trata dela. E quando se trata de todas as outrazinhas que andam com Manuela Lembreink, também. Manuela é uma setimanista sonserina insuportavelmente antipática e nojenta. E vaca, óbvio.

_Segundo_: Esses alunos das outras casas (Yasmin, Fabrício, Claudius e a própria Constantine) chegaram na nossa sala um pouco antes da aula acabar, por pedido de Slughorn. Não sei porquê, já que hoje é só segunda, e ele tinha tempo de avisar todos os outros alunos das outras casas e turmas separadamente. Mas ele fez A confusão e acabou que avisou só alguns de cada casa e nos encarregou de avisarmos os alunos das outras séries. Pelo menos cada um avisa aos alunos da sua casa. Imagina se eu tivesse também que avisar aos sonserinos? Pelo menos nessa questão, a vida não foi assim tão injusta.

Agora posso continuar. Enfim, depois que eu saí da sala, eu e Min fomos correndo pra torre norte, onde a nossa aula de Runas Antigas já devia ter começado pelo menos há uns 15 minutos.

Dá pra acreditar que até nisso o Potter me persegue? Pois é, ele também escolheu Runas Antigas pra cursar. Mas graças a Merlim, ele não nos seguiu até a sala hoje. Sim! Eu não tive que aturar a presença do Potter por mais uma hora.

Então eu estava muito mais feliz.

Nós batemos na porta, explicamos à professora que estavávamos falando com o professor Slughorn e ela nos deixou entrar, em silêncio.

Bru já estava lá.

Ela é a única de nós que faz Runas Antigas, além de mim. E nossas aulas são geralmente bem divertidas, já que mandamos muito bem em Runas, nós normalmente terminamos a tarefa antes, e podemos aproveitar o resto da aula pra conversar à vontade. Sem as afobações de Marlene e Alice.

Hoho, como eu sou má.

Mas é verdade.

Essa é a aula mais calma que eu freqüento. Remus diz que acha Runas fascinante, mas é uma das únicas coisas que não entende. E Potter sempre me pareceu ser bastante aplicado nessa matéria em questão. Pelo menos ele sempre fica super concentrado e termina as lições até mesmo antes da Bru ou de mim.

Mas ele nunca vem me encher o saco, o que eu agradeço MUITO. Ele normalmente conversa com a Bruna, e quando isso acontece, eu vou conversar com Yasmin, que é a única pessoa com quem eu posso conversar, depois da Brubs.

Todas as casas têm aula de Runas Antigas juntas. Grifinória e Sonserina não se dão muito bem juntas, mas - por mim - todas as aulas poderiam ser compartilhadas com Yasmin, o único inconveniente seria ter que aturar Manuela. Eca. Mas pelo menos ela não faz Runas. Aleluia. Mas acho que ela não inteligente o suficiente. Hoho;

Sem contar o fato que eu ia poder admirar Fabrício mais vezes.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Então... Voltando ao assunto. Quando eu cheguei, Bruna já estava lá.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou ela, sussurrando.

- Slug. – Respondi simplesmente.

- E o James? – Ela perguntou, olhando para mim como se esperasse que eu o tirasse do meu bolso e o colocasse sentado ao meu lado, ou algo do tipo.

- Sei lá. Tomara que não apareça. – Falei com esperança.

- Lily! Você é muito cruel com ele. – Defendeu ela.

- Bru, não vou discutir "Potter" com você, ok? – Eu respondi, como se encerrasse a questão.

Bruna é muito amiga dele. Ela se limitou a revirar os olhos e virou-se para Yasmin, cumprimentando-a.

- Atenção, todos! – Chamou a professora.

A sala atingiu um volume mínimo, e a professora seguiu com a aula, parando aqui e ali para tirar dúvidas.

A aula de Runas sempre dura dois horários, já que normalmente os textos são complexos e exigem tempo. Depois disso, tivemos tempo livre.

Livre de aulas, quero dizer.

Porque se tinha alguém com esperanças de que esse período livre fosse aproveitado para descansar, coitado. Esse alguém se enganou profundamente.

O tempo livre foi uma espécie de tortura, só que um pouco pior.

Eu, Bruna e Yasmin saímos da sala, tagarelando feito loucas e expondo nossas opiniões _pouco_ maliciosas sobre Fabrício Grainch e nos separamos no corredor que leva à sala comunal.

Posso dizer que eu e Bruna fazemos parte desse "alguém" que achava que o tempo livre serviria para descansar.

Não que não soubéssemos que em pleno ano de N.I.E.M's, ninguém daria folga de graça aos alunos. Mas é o primeiro dia, e já tínhamos tido tantas coisas, que realmente gostaríamos de um descanso antes do jantar.

Mas quanto engano.

Nós entramos na sala comunal e nos deparamos com Lene e Lice, deitadas no tapete, conversando como nunca. Era tanta empolgação que elas nem perceberam quando eu e Bru sentamos nas poltronas ao lado delas.

- É, mas eu disse isso pra ele. Você acha que ele escuta? – Dizia Alice, indignada.

- Você devia era ter visto a cara dele, quando fui falar tentar conversar. – Falou Lene, em tom de pena.

- Homens... – Resmungou Bruna, e elas despertaram de seus pensamentos, percebendo a nossa chegada.

Elas sorriram para nós, mas não antes de trocarem um olhar culpado.

- Sobre o que tanto conversavam? – Perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Homens, como a Bru falou tão sabiamente. – Respondeu Alice, rápido demais.

- É, é. O Frank aprontou uma aí, com a Lice, e nós estávamos discutindo o ocorrido. – Completou Lene, tentando inventar uma história que coubesse na situação.

Sem muito sucesso, devo dizer.

- Sei. – Falei com descaso. – E o que foi que ele fez? – Perguntei enquanto abria minha mochila e tirava minha pena, meu pergaminho e meu livro de feitiços.

- Ah, ele confessou que se esqueceu que meu aniversário é semana que vem. – Disse Alice, bem mais convincente que Marlene. Se eu não conhecesse tão bem minhas amigas, acho que tinha acreditado na história delas.

- Vê se pode, uma coisa dessas! – Implementou Lene, parecendo mais ela mesma novamente.

- Imperdoável. – Eu falei, olhando pra Bruna. Era tão óbvio que as duas estavam mentindo, que eu não consegui nem acreditar que elas poderiam estar fazendo isso.

Ah, qual é! Nós temos 17 anos, e somos melhores amigas há sete deles.

Quem é que esperaria que as amigas mentissem dessa maneira?

E o pior é que elas não pareceram perceber que eu e a Bru sacamos a delas.

Acho que elas pensam que nos enganaram por pouco.

Vou pensar num jeito de fazer elas me contarem, sem perguntar. Aquele tipo de armadilha que eu e Sirius armamos e que os outros SEMPRE caem, se contradizendo.

Mas depois eu penso nisso, porque eu devia estar fazendo minha tarefa de poções agora. Por que é que Slughorn inventou de passar lição no primeiro dia de aula?

Acho que é pra mostrar serviço. Deve ser.

Já que esse é o ano dos exames finais e tal.

Como se os alunos não estivessem suficientemente apavorados com Transfiguração e DCAT.

Ora, tenha dó, Slughorn. Trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre quais as conseqüências de uma poção do morto-vivo mal preparada e/ou ingerida incorretamente? Para 4ª feira!

E isso que ele diz gostar de mim.

Vou fazer a tarefa, antes que as meninas me batam por escrever tanto nesse caderno.

Mas na verdade você sabe o quê é, né?

Ciúmes. Muahaha. É que eu não deixo elas lerem, então elas ficam com raiva.

Mas eu realmente tenho que fazer o trabalho de poções, antes que eu tenha que refazer a minha redação de 45 centímetros de feitiços, porque Lene está ameaçando rasgá-la em pedaçinhos e dar para Lyo comer.

Não, meu trabalho de feitiços não, por favor!

Demorei uma hora pra terminá-lo. Não sejam tão más.

E, além disso, Lyo nem ia gostar. Ela é totalmente carnívora .

Pergaminho pra ela, eca.

Oh não, já são 6:30!

Merlim. E eu ainda tenho que fazer a coisa de poções e jantar.

E tudo isso antes das 8, porque tenho ronda hoje!

Droga.

# ANOTAÇÕES DA INVESTIGAÇÃO Nº 1: "Yasmin x Apimentadas":

Não é da Bruna que a Yasmin não gosta.

Ou é, e ela é muito falsa. E convincente.

Se o ódio dela não é por mim, nem pela Bru, só restam Lene e Lice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-

* * *

**Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, onze da noite.**

Eu disse que nem o Remus está em seu estado normal de consciência, não disse?

Pois é. Todos estão completamente loucos.

Eu terminei minha redação de poções e fui jantar. Acredita que Potter deu escândalo na mesa? Mérlin, eu realmente não mereço. Nós estávamos jantando calmamente, eu e Bru não tocamos mais no assunto da mentira, e eu estava sossegada, comendo minha costeleta de porco, quando Potter se virou pra mim:

- Evans, poderia fazer o grande favor de me passar a tigela das batatas?

É, ele me pegou de surpresa também.

"Evans"? Como assim? Ele _nunca_ me chama de Evans. Ou é "Minha ruiva", ou "Lilyzinha", ou até um simples "Lily", mas nunca "Evans".

Eu olhei significativamente para Sirius, e ele me respondeu com uma jogada de ombros.

Totalmente indiferente. Como pode?

Não que eu achasse ruin ele ter parado de se sentir íntimo. Mas não posso dizer que não estranhei.

Eu não falei nada, apenas passei a tigela pra ele.

- Obrigada, Evans. – Respondeu ele, normalmente.

E isso era o pior. Ele estava agindo _como se aquilo fosse completamente normal_. Me chamar de Evans, quero dizer.

Ah, qual é!?

Ele estava se fazendo de coitadinho há pouco e agora ele estava querendo ser indiferente?

Tudo bem, eu também sei brincar, Potter.

- De nada, _James_. – Respondi, pegando meu copo de suco de abóbora.

Há, por essa ele não esperava!

Juro pra você que ele quase derrubou as batatas da tigela, de tão rápido que ele virou pra mim. Infelizmente pra ele, ele não se recompôs a tempo. Colocou as batatas no prato, devolveu a tigela à mesa e começou a comer, se forçando a não olhar pra ninguém.

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam, e Remus olhou para Bruna, como se eu tivesse subido em cima da mesa e começado a dançar, ou algo do tipo.

Sirius soltou sua típica risada com som de latido, e eu dei a ele o meu melhor _sorriso-de-quem-não-sabe-do-que-se-trata_ possível.

Logo depois disso, eu olhei pro meu relógio e quase me engasguei com o arroz, porque já eram 8:10, e eu e Remus estávamos atrasados para a ronda.

- A ronda, Rem! – eu quase gritei, me levantando.

- Droga... – Resmungou ele, olhando também para o relógio.

- Eu é que digo! Não vai dar tempo nem de escovar os dentes! – E fiz uma cara de nojo.

- Não tem ninguém aí com chicletes? – Perguntou Remus, olhando de um em um na mesa.

- Eu tenho. – Disse Dough, que aparecera milagrosamente ali, naquela hora.

- Pois ninguém aqui pediu ajuda pra _você_, Belinazzo.... – Começou Potter, friamente.

- _Muito obrigada_, Dough – Eu interrompi, com raiva de Potter. Por que ele implica tanto com o garoto? Ui, que raiva. – Pode dar um a Remus, também, por favor? – Eu perguntei, ignorando Potter que se fazia de indignado.

- Claro, tome. – Disse ele, estendendo um chiclete pra mim e um pra Remus.

- Da próxima vez, Belinazzo, limite-se a se exibir para Slughorn. Ele é o único que te acha interessante por aqui. E é pelo seu dinheiro, como você sabe. – Falou Potter, voltando-se para a comida. – E você, Evans, não me desclassifique enquanto falo. Isso é falta de educação. – Terminou ele, enfiando uma batata inteira na boca.

- Ah, Potter, vá se ferrar. – Eu gritei, enquanto puxava Remus e Dough para longe, cada um por um braço. – Me desculpe Dough. Ele é sempre idiota assim, nem ligue. – Ele acenou displicentemente com a mão, me deu um sorriso compreensivo e foi de volta para sua mesa. – Vamos, Rem?

- Sim, nós estamos bem atrasados já. – Respondeu ele, cansadamente, enquanto acenava de longe para Bruna, se despedindo.

- Tudo bem? – Eu perguntei. Ele parecia estar tão bem antes.

- Ah, sim. Meio cansado dessas discussões entre vocês dois, é só.

- Mas Remus! Ele pede, não acha? Pra que provocar o garoto, ele só estava querendo ajudar! – Eu disse, fazendo gestos enormes com os braços.

Essa é minha outra mania. Como eu sou _meio_ explosiva, eu tenho mania de gesticular enquanto falo.

- Ele tem ciúmes, Lily! – Disse Remus, como se estivesse explicando uma coisa muito óbvia para alguém muito tapado.

- Oh, Mérlin. Eu não consigo entender como é que vocês podem acreditar nele! – Eu disse, empacando no meio do corredor. – Ele é idiota, Rem, só isso. Ele não conseguiu nada comigo, e é por isso que ele insiste. Ele só quer brincar, como brinca com qualquer outra garota. Mas acho que ele se tornou tão obsessivo que até começou a acreditar que gosta de mim de verdade!

- Ai, Lily. Já passou a época que só falar que você está errada adianta alguma coisa. Ou melhor, - Ele corrigiu, voltando até onde eu estava e me puxando pelo braço para continuarmos a ronda – nunca adiantou, né. Mas enfim, eu não sei o que fazer pra você acreditar nele.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, Rem. Exatamente nada.

- Mas isso está deixando todos nós completamente pirados, Lily.

- Realmente está! Agora até você está tentando me fazer acreditar no Potter! – Eu disse, manifestando minha incredulidade.

- Acredite Lily, ele não mente sobre isso. Por favor, acredite. Ele nunca mentiu.

Eu olhei descrente pra ele.

Ele continuou me olhando normalmente.

Eu ergui uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Ok, ele mentia.

- Eu sei. Sempre soube. - Falei vitoriosamente, impinando o nariz provocadoramente.

- Mas isso era antes do 3º ano! Ele só queria te provocar. Mas isso você não pode negar: Quando uma pessoa provoca, é pra chamar atenção.

- Sim. Potter é exibido, isso eu também sempre soube.

- Sim, ele era exibido. Tá, ele ainda é. Mas é o jeito dele Lily, e além do mais, ele já mudou muito, de lá pra cá.

Eu fiquei quieta.

- Vai, Lil! Concorda! Isso você não pode negar.

- Sim, ele mudou. Mas continua chato, idiota, exibido e prepotente. E ele também piorou, se quer minha opinião. Ele está quase mais galinha que Sirius.

- Isso é convivência, Lil. E você queria o quê? Que ele se guardasse pra você?

- Nãããão! Capaz. Ele pode ficar com quem quiser.

- Então eu não entendo.

- Olha, ele fica falando pra Deus e o mundo que me ama, mas está com uma garota diferente por mês! Ou menos, até. Isso é amor? Desculpe, mas esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu simplesmente SEI que ele mente sobre gostar de mim.

- Você já parou pra pensar que pode ser um jeito que ele arranjou pra... Sei lá. Numa dessas, tentar esquecer você? Ou que sabe afogar as mágoas?

Eu ri. Remus é muito hilário.

- O que foi? Tô falando sério!

- Ah, tá. Por favor, né, Rem. Acorde! Você mesmo disse que Potter é exibido. Ele fica com todas essas garotas pra mostrar pra todo mundo que mesmo que ele não consiga ME ter, ele consegue qualquer outra. Pra mostrar pra todos que Potter não fica chorando pelos cantos, que não fica sozinho quando não quer.

- Sério que você pensa assim? – Perguntou Remus, me olhando estranhamente.

- É a verdade, Rem.

- Não Lily, é o que você acha. E não pense que eu vou te dar razão dessa vez. Você está errada. Eu só queria que alguém conseguisse enfiar isso na sua cabeça. Mas se nem suas melhores amigas não conseguem fazer isso, eu não sei quem vai conseguir. – Disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Ah, Remus. Eu não quero discutir, ok? E você também é um dos meus melhores amigos!

Ele continuou calado.

- E eu não estou errada. - Acrescentei, rapidamente. - Espera só passar uns dois dias que ele já vai aparecer pegando uma garota. Talvez nem demore tanto. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ele já está desistindo.

- Há, como você está enganada, Lily. James não está nem perto de desistir. Ele te ama, você acreditando ou não. Porque você acha que ele estava todo chateado hoje?

- Porque ele é um ótimo ator, é o que eu digo. Se fazendo de coitadinho. Mas eu sei que você o ouviu me chamando de "Evans" agora há pouco. – Eu falei, com uma nota de vitória na voz.

- Você é incrível, Lily. Não sei como você consegue, mas você distorce tudo que James fala ou faz.

- Ah, e por que _você_ acha que foi?

- Porque ele está realmente triste, oras! – Ele disse, imitando meus gestos com os braços e roubando o meu "oras".

- Uhum. Claro. – Disse eu, revirando os olhos.

- É sério, Lily.

- Tá.

- Ai, Lily! Tá louco, nunca vi ruiva mais teimosa!

- Há, eu sei que sou única e que você me ama Reminho! Obrigada. – Eu pisquei várias vezes pra ele, com a minha cara nº 12: Anjinha.

Ele riu, e eu ri junto.

Bom, pelo menos depois disso ele parou de falar do Potter.

Quando já eram umas nove e pouco, ele me perguntou sobre o trabalho de Transfiguração. Eu contei pra ele sobre o tema que a gente tinha escolhido ("Animagos") e tudo mais sobre o que eu e Dough estávamos pensando em fazer.

Ele nos contou sobre o dele ("Transfiguração de dejetos"). Eu não sabia quase nada sobre isso, e ele me deu uma breve explicação do que se tratava (Transfigurar objetos – corpos sem vida - inutilizados em alguma coisa viva. Coisa muito difícil, óbvio, senão seria muito fácil dar vida a objetos sem graça) e depois nós ficamos falando das desculpas que Peter sempre inventava e que sempre acabava resultando em Remus trabalhar sozinho pela nota dos dois.

- Você nunca pensou em dizer isso? Que ele também deveria fazer a parte dele nos trabalhos?

- Ah, eu tenho um pouco de pena do Peter. – Remus confessou. – Sei lá, ele admira tanto Sirius e James e não consegue nem ao menos seguir os exemplos deles. Só sabe ficar fazendo comentários desnecessários e elogiando qualquer atitude deles.

- Mas ele te admira também!

- Sim, mas não adianta muito, né? Ele elogia minha inteligência e minha responsabilidade. E minha capacidade de levar tão bem a vida. Tendo o meu problema e tal. Mas ele vive nas nossas sombras, se é que eu posso dizer isso. E as pessoas nem se dirigem a ele. E quando fazem isso, se referem a ele como "O garoto gordinho que anda com os chamados Marotos", ou "O mais gordo dos 4" ou algo do tipo.

- Mas ele sabe disso, não é?

- Por isso mesmo. Ele sabe, mas finge que não. Você não acha que já é muita coisa ser 'ignorado' pelas pessoas? A gente tem pena de ser muito grosseiro com ele. Ele ficaria arrasado se nós – os únicos que falam com ele – agíssemos como os outros.

- É, tadinho. Mas ainda acho que ele deveria fazer alguma coisa diferente de aplaudir o Potter com aquele pomo idiota e comer o dia inteiro.

Ele riu de novo.

Realmente Peter Pettigrew era merecedor de pena, mas os Marotos não tinham coragem de expressar isso a ele.

- Vamos indo, Lily? – Perguntou Remus, quando já eram quase dez horas.

- Vamos, estou morrendo de sono. – respondi, enquanto nos virávamos para voltar ao corredor que leva à sala comunal.

- "Mardas" – Disse Remus à Mulher Gorda, quando chegamos ao retrato.

"Mardas" é uma mistura de 'Marotos' com 'Apimentadas'.

Ah, eu ainda não contei?

Pois é. No 4º ano, os marotos pareceram não achar justo só eles serem chamados de 'Marotos' enquanto nós (Eu, Lene, Lice e Bru) também éramos pra lá de marotas.

Mas 'Marotas' era muito sem criatividade, segundo Sirius.

E eles criaram 'Apimentadas'. Preciso dizer que foi uma revolta geral?

'Apimentadas' não era bem o grupo do qual eu queria fazer parte, quando estava no 4º ano.

"Prazer, sou Lily Evans, uma das Apimentadas"

Oh, Mérlin, eu odiei esse título.

Adianta falar que não surtiu o menor efeito nós demonstrarmos desgosto?

Quer dizer, surtir efeito, surtiu. Mas foi um efeito ruin, e não o que nós esperávamos.

O "título" pegou, mas depois de muito implorarmos, eles não espalharam pra Hogwarts inteira. É uma coisa que fica só entre nós. E hoje em dia é tão natural quanto "Marotos".

Ok, voltando ao assunto.

Nós entramos, e o restante dos Marotos e das Apimentadas estava lá, nos esperando.

Assim que o Potter me viu entrando pelo buraco do retrato, ele pegou suas coisas, se despediu dos outros, e subiu para o dormitório.

Ok, eu não gosto de ter que ficar aturando ele o tempo todo. Mas ele não precisa se dar ao trabalho de sair de um lugar só porque eu entro, sabe. Era só ele não vir falar comigo, que tava tudo certo.

Mas ele saiu.

Quase correndo, na verdade.

Então só me restou fingir que não vi.

Eu e Remus fomos ao encontro deles e nós ficamos conversando até agora.

Eu acabei de subir, porque não agüentava mais ficar ouvindo as baboseiras que eles deram pra falar agora. É "Você poderia ser menos grosseira, Lil" pra cá, "Não seja tão cruel com ele" pra lá, e eu já estou cansada disso.

Eu não sei quais são as táticas especiais do Potter, mas ele conseguiu enganar a todos muito bem. Eles acreditam mesmo que ele me ama.

Céus, que cegos.

Vou dormir, porque acho que ouvi Sirius, Remus e Peter indo pro quarto agora há pouco. A gente nunca demora pra vir pro quarto depois que eles sobem, então as meninas já devem estar subindo.

Vou guardar o caderno, deitar e fingir estar dormindo antes que seja obrigada a ouvir mais loucuras sobre Potter. Credo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Terça, 3 de setembro. Sete e meia da manhã.**

Ok, vou escrever rápido porque Sirius e Yasmin estão planejando roubar isso aqui se eu não parar logo de escrever e voltar a conversar com eles sobre o que quer que seja, desde que eu me comporte como qualquer pessoa normal e pare de escrever enquanto tomo café da manhã.

Acredita que aquela pessoa que eu vi andando lá perto do lago, ontem, tá lá de volta agora? Merlim. Acho que é um menino. Sério, ele tem sérios problemas. É o segundo dia seguido que o garoto levanta cedo pra caminhar pela margem do lago? E dizem que eu sou a maluca da história.

Hoje eu acordei um pouco mais cedo. Meus sonhos foram perturbados pela presença de Potter, dá pra acreditar? Aquelas pestes me pagam, por terem enchido tanto a minha cabeça de "Seja mais gentil com ele, Lily" que até nos sonhos o garoto apareceu.

Ainda bem que eu acordei mais cedo.

A hora que eu desci ainda não tinha ninguém no Salão Principal, então eu resolvi voltar pra cá, já que tomar café da manhã sozinha é realmente muito chato. Quando eu estava subindo de volta pro quarto, Sirius me puxou pelo braço!

- Morgana amada, Pads! - Eu gritei. Ele me assustou, pôxa. Mas mais susto ainda eu tinha levado porque não eram nem 6 e meia da manhã ainda.

E Sirius já estava de pé.

Isso era MUITO estranho.

- Shhh - sussurrou ele, levando o dedo para os lábios. - Podemos conversar? - Ele perguntou, já me empurrando de leve, de volta para a sala.

- Claro.

Sério, eu estava com os olhos arregalados. Sirius normalmente chega atrasado nas aulas. Porque ele vai dormir tarde, acorda tarde e NÃO dispensa o café da manhã. E Merlim! Eram seis e pouco da manhã!

- Sirius... - Eu chamei, enquanto a gente ia até as poltronas na frente da lareira. - Você não acha que é meio...cedo? Pra você já estar de pé. E querendo conversar, ainda por cima. Merlim sabe como você gosta de dormir até tarde e...

- É, é um pouco cedo sim. Mas é que...Que eu não consegui dormir essa noite. Pronto, falei.

- Hã? Por quê? - Isso tava muito estranho mesmo.

- Porque eu tô preocupado, Lil. - Ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

- Com o quê, Pads? O que te deixa tão preocupado a ponto de perder uma noite inteira de sono?

- Voldemort. Estou preocupado com aquele desgraçado do cara-de-cobra.

- Ah, Sirius! Fala sério, eu não acredito que você perdeu uma noite de sono pra pensar naquela desgraça ambulante! - Mas ele não parecia estar achando perda de tempo.

- Ele recrutou Régulus, Lily.

- O QUÊ??? - Régulus cara. Não pode ser. - Sirius! Por que você não me contou antes?

- É, eu bem que tentei né. Mas a gente não teve muito tempo pra conversar, desde domingo.

- Ai, Sirius. Que horror. - Estava mortificada. Juro. Ok, sempre soubemos que Régulus não era flor que se cheire, e que ele não era bem uma espécie de irmão exemplar e essas coisas. Mas virar um seguidor de Voldemort já era demais, não? - E você ficou sabendo como? Ele contou pra sua mãe, ou algo assim?

Besta do jeito que era, bem capaz que tivesse anunciado aos quatro ventos.

- Contou.

- Ah, peraí! Tá dizendo que ele virou seguidor de Voldemort, e anunciou pra família? Foi tipo o quê, um jantar de comemoração? Merlim. Seu irmão é um idiota, Pads.

Ele é mesmo.

- É...

- Ai, desculpa Sirius. Desculpa. Eu sei que ele é seu irmão e tal. Mas ah, impossível cara.

Ele olhou pra mim com descrença.

- Tá brincando Lil? Xinga mesmo, ele merece. Aquele... _merdinha_. - Disse Sirius, entortando a boca.

Rimos controladamente, pra não acordar ninguém. Sirius é tão boca-suja e chamou o irmão de 'merdinha'? Quanto escrúpulo, Pads.

- Mas ok, você parecia muito preocupado agora há pouco.

- E não é pra estar? Merlim digo eu agora.

Dei um tapa no braço dele. Todos sempre tiram sarro do meu "Merlim!".

- Claro que é, verdade. Mas é que quando você pensa direito... Tipo, a gente sempre soube que Régulus não era boa pessoa. E ir pro lado de lá já era quase inevitável, né.

- Óbvio. Mas pô, é Voldemort sabe. Não é nenhuma brincadeirinha de artes das trevas! É sério demais. - Ele estava indignado. - Régulus é fraco. - Terminou ele, com nojo.

- Ainda bem que você existe, Pads! - Eu disse pra ele, puxando-o para um abraço.

Ele riu, quase um latido.

- Não tô brincando! É meu orgulho, você nasceu pra livrar o nome da sua família. Já disse, né?

- Pff, quem dera poder livrar séculos de "Sangue-puro é isso, ser nobre é aquilo", "Os Black são pura-linhagem" e "Salve as Artes das Trevas" e tudo o mais. - Disse ele, imitando os familiares pomposos.

- Ah, mas...

- Vou morar com James, te disse? - Ele me interrompeu.

- QUÊ?? - Perguntei gritando pela segunda vez. - Endoidou, foi?

- Por quê? - Disse ele, na defensiva.

- Oh, Merlim. - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. E revirei os olhos.

- Porque ficou tão chocada? - Riu-se Sirius.

- Não é pelo fato de você estar indo morar lá. É mais porque eu simplesmente não consigo entender como vocês podem ser melhores amigos!

- De novo, Lil? - Perguntou ele, acusatório.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu sei, ele é seu amigo e tudo mais. Melhor amigo, ainda por cima. Ok, vou parar.

- Há, você é incrível, Lil.

- EI! Você é segunda pessoa que me diz isso num intervalo de menos de 12 horas!

Era o quê? Um complô?

- E quem foi o engraçadinho? - Ele perguntou, bancando o ciumento.

- Um admirador por aí... - Não me agüentei. Sirius tacou uma almofada em mim. - Foi Remus! - Respondi, devolvendo a almofada em cheio na cara dele.

- Hãm, acho bom ninguém se meter a engraçadinho com você.

- Ah é? E por quê? - Eu quis saber, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Huuum, por dois motivos. - Começou ele, coçando o queixo, se fazendo de pensativo. - Primeiro porque você é minha protegida, não deixaria ninguém chegar perto de você. Fora o James, óbvio. - Eu revirei os olhos e joguei outra almofada nele. - Segundo porque não quero nenhum assassinato aqui em Hogwarts, que é o que aconteceria quando Prongs descobrisse quem é o infeliz. - Terminou ele, sorrindo irritante.

- Oh, claro. - Falei com total cinismo.

- Já te disse quantas vezes que você devia acreditar nele, Lil? - Perguntou ele.

Ok, ele já estava sério de volta.

- Nem contei, sabe. - Respondi com pouco caso.

- E sabe o que é pior? Que quando você faz isso, você está ME desacreditando! Eu estou dizendo que ele te ama de verdade. Se você não acredita nele, tudo bem. Mas deveria acreditar no seu melhor amigo.

- Ah, Pads, não se faça de vítima. Quando se trata de Potter, a nossa amizade vira um caso à parte. Você é tão meu amigo quanto é dele. Mas vocês dois são garotos. Isso não vale.

- Ai que garota cabeçuda, cara. Um dia ele vai acabar desistindo. Ninguém pode amar alguém assim, impossível.

- Ah é?? Tudo bem, então..ninguém me ama mesmo...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA, sua besta. - Ele jogou mais uma almofada em mim! - Eu me referi a ele te amar tanto, que consegue suportar até essa sua cabeça-durisse

- Ah. Já eu fiquei super feliz quanto ao "Um dia ele vai acabar desistindo...".

- Imbecil. Só você ainda não entendeu que ele te ama de verdade.

- Cego, você acredita nisso, ainda. Aliás, todos vocês acreditam. Todos cegos.

- Quem sabe você percebe logo que a única cega na história toda é você, Lils. A única.

- Ok, quem sabe um dia, Pads, querido. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto do Régulus? Afinal, como é que a gente veio parar no Potter?

- É que você o ama tanto, que o assunto te vem naturalmente à cabeça.

- Com certeza. - Meus olhos arriscavam travar no teto da cabeça, de tanto que eu os revirava.

Veio um momento de silêncio. O que é muito raro quando estou com Sirius.

Eu fiquei pensando nos horrores que Régulus poderia fazer, agora que estava sendo 'estimulado' pelo cara-de-cobra.

_Aposto que Sirius estava pensando era numa maneira de me fazer acreditar nele, na questão do Potter_.

- Mas se você pára e pensa direito, isso nem deve significar muito. - Disse ele, pensativo.

_Ou não._

- O quê? Sobre Régulus? - Eu perguntei, querendo ter certeza do quê ele estava falando.

- É.

- E o que exatamente você quis dizer?

- Que não é realmente preocupante, se for pensar direito. Porque Régulus só tem 16 anos. Voldemort com certeza tem pessoas mais 'importantes' do lado dele. Acho que não vai dar muita bola pra Régulus.

- Talvez... Mas se for pensar _mesmo_, a gente nunca vai entender a mente de um cara desses. O cara é completamente doente mental. Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. Ainda mais Régulus sendo da família que é.

- O que é que tem?

- Ué, "_Bella_" não te lembra nada, Pads? - Perguntei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Bellatrix é prima de Sirius. Loucamente apaixonada pelo cara-de-cobra desde que estavam no colégio. Ela deve ser amante dele, ou no mínimo deve tentar.

- Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido da _priminha_.

- Pois é. Como pôde? - Eu fingi descrença. - Mas então... Acho que realmente não é assim TÃO preocupante, Sirius. Porque depois de ter Bellatrix como prima, seu irmão estar seguindo Voldemort não é tão chocante.

- Veremos - Respondeu ele, sombriamente.

- Mas então, vamos mudar de assunto? Odeio começar o dia pensando em coisas ruins. E vamos combinar que ainda tem muita coisa ruim por vir, do jeito que anda. Mas enquanto estivermos em Hogwarts, tudo está bem. - Disse, com um sorriso. - Me conta essa história de ir morar com o Potter direito. - Pedi, me endireitando no lugar, pronta para ouvir.

- Pode ser enquanto comemos? Tô morrendo de fome. Perdi uma noite à toa, acabei de perceber. - Ele falou enquanto levantava. E estendeu o braço pra me levantar também.

- Pode. E ah, nem foi tão à toa assim. Não é nada bom ter um irmão seguidor de Voldemort. Só foi um pouco desnecessário perder a noite TODA pensando nisso.

- Huum, mas quem disse que fiquei a noite toda pensando _nisso_? - Ele perguntou, o olhar malicioso de volta aos olhos.

- Ah, tá. Não, obrigada amor, mas não precisa me contar _no quê_ você ficou pensando. Sério mesmo, posso passar sem isso.

Ele riu.

- Não foi nada disso, Lils. Credo, até parece que eu só penso nes-

Eu olhei descrente pra ele.

- Ok, tá. Mas não foi nisso que eu pensei durante a noite. Eu fiquei pensando na Lene também...

- Oh, Merlim! Eu ouvi direito? - Estaquei, de frente pra ele. - Sirius Black, o gostosão de Hogwarts, passou a noite pensando em uma única garota? E nem pensamentos impuros eram!

- Ei! Eu não disse essa última parte...

- Olha, olha, hein?! Se isso chega nos ouvidos da Lene, aí sim ela não olha mais na tua cara.

- Nossa Lil, que exagero. Até parece que ela não é a mais fogosa de todas as Apimentadas. Quer dizer, a segunda mais fogosa. - Corrigiu ele, olhando pra mim.

- Sirius! - Me fiz de indignada. - Eu?? Claro que não. Não merecia estar nem nesse 'grupo' se quer saber. Sou uma santa por inteiro.

- Aaaah, tá.

Nós rimos de volta. Ok, consegui fazer ele tirar aquela ruga da testa, pelo menos.

- Nem vem, Lily. Você é sim a mais atentada de todas. E eu não estava tendo pensamentos impuros com a Lene, não. Tava brincando. Foram só alguns amassos, nada de mais. Além disso, foi por pouco tempo, e...

- Ah, Pads, agora já foi. Você já deixou escapar. Tudo bem, mas não vai resolver muito ficar pensando. Já te disse, né?

- Já, já disse. - Respondeu ele, meio emburrado.

- Sirius, eu tô falando sério! Ela não ia ficar brava nem nada do tipo. Merlim, é a Lene! - Era muito óbvio, cara. Marlene adoraria ser agarrada por Sirius.

Corrigindo: Qual menina em sã consciência naquela escola não gostaria de ser agarrada por ele? Nenhuma, eu respondo.

Só eu, claro.

Mas isso é hoje em dia, porque nós não temos mais o menor clima nem nada. Mas vou dizer que a fama de Sirius não é à toa não. O menino pega muito bem.

Mas enfim, o assunto era qual mesmo?

Ah sim, Marlene. Então, ela adoraria ser agarrada por ele, mesmo que ela negue até o último fio de cabelo.

- Com a Lene é diferente, Lil, eu já disse.

- É, sei. Você quer conquistá-la e não 'pegá-la' e tudo o mais. Só que mais uma vez eu vou repetir: Lene _gosta_ de você como você é. Ela gosta do seu jeito 'pegador' da vida. Ela adora, vai por mim. Tudo bem que tentar conquistá-la vai fazer você subir no conceito dela e tal, mas eu já vou avisando que ela ia preferir um bom amasso num armário de vassouras do que um jantar romântico na sala precisa.

- Sério? - Ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto a gente entrava no Salão Principal.

- Ai Sirius, você se diz tão apaixonado e ainda não sabe como Lene é? Ela é mais atentada do que eu, vai por mim.

- Se você diz com tanta certeza... - Disse ele, mas pra si mesmo do que pra mim.

Não quero nem pensar no estado de fúria que Lene vai ficar quando descobrir que eu conto esse tipo de coisa pra Sirius.

A única pessoa pra quem a Lene confessa que tem, sim, uma LEVE quedinha pelo Pads é pra mim. Mas ainda sim, ela mente. Ela fala que só acha ele lindo e gostoso - o que qualquer garota normal pensaria. Mas eu sei que ela gosta do Sirius. Hoho.

Eu e meio mundo.

Meu Merlim, Sirius está realmente com um ar maroto no rosto. Estou achando que ele vai MESMO tentar roubar o caderno.

Oh, nã-

-  


* * *

_**N/A:** Olá :D desculpa a imeeensa demora! :O eu nem queria ter demorado tanto assim, mas acabei me empolgando com a TEFV e esqueci de att aqui. :x bom, o capítulo tá aí. esse tá curto até, mas espero que vocês gostem. _

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

Anggie: IAUSHDIUASHDIUAH a lils é um caso sério. vai resistir um bocado ainda. :x e veremos se ela vai ou não sentir falta, né. eu sentiria, fato. :D

Pam Potter: Tudo bem que você me abandonou, né, só deixou review no primeiro cap, mas eu supero. VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ NA FIC, CADELONA. os caps em que você aparece já estão quase todos prontos, fato. te amo pamzinha.

RejaneCF5: Obrigaada! não vou abandonar não *-* E os bilhetes são ótmos, né?! me mato de rir aqui. IAUSHDIUASHD

Camylla Martiniano: Magreeeeeeela *-* aw, obrigada. que bom que gostou. eu me esforço, dica. AISUDHIASUHD lils rocks, fatão. te amo, my.

Secret xD: Eu fico toooonta com tantos elogios! IUASHDIUASHD obg obg obg! que bom que gostou, e desculpa a demora :~

Gabi F: Gaaaabs :D tôe sperando minhas reviews, hãn? o seis eu não tinha te mandado por msn, tinha? espero que não. IUASHDIAUSHD aproveite. :D

Thaty: Obrigada! o james sofre mesmo, né? sou má. :x Muahaha. AIUSHDIUASHDIUHSA

Sabrina Alves: neeeem sei como te agradeçer! :O essa realmente me escapou, e coloquei a lily errada :x obg mesmo. (: pois éé, veremos esse lance da yasmin... IAUSDIAUHSD digamos que ao desenrolar da história isso vai ficar bem claro. :D ah, eu adoro escrever os bilhetes, então fico muuuito feliz que as pessoas gostem também *-*

Debora Souza: Obrigada! :D que bom saber que as pessoas gostam. É muito gratificante, fato. *-* pois é, lils judia do nosso james, mas fazer o quê. com o tempo, talvez ela melhore. Ou não. (66)

_Obrigada a toooodo mundo, mesmo. Pra quem deixa e pra quem não deixa reviews. Prometo que não vou demorar tanto pra postar o sétimo. Beijos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-

* * *

**Ainda terça, 9 horas da manhã, aula de poções.**

Ai, como eu odeio aquela peste do Potter.

Acredita que ele pegou meu caderno?

Pois acredite, ele pegou.

Mas bom, acho que ele nunca mais tentará, porque a mão dele ficou realmente feia, com todas aquelas bolas esverdeadas cheias de pus.

Bem feito. Hoho

Mas a culpa foi toda dele, se quer saber. Sempre é, óbvio. Ele pegou meu diário, cara. Você queria o quê? Eu lancei nele o primeiro feitiço que me veio na cabeça. Era justamente uma azaração que Sirius tinha me 'ensinado' no fim do semestre passado, quando ele usou em um menino gordinho da Sonserina, no expresso de Hogwarts.

Não que eu aprenda esse tipo de coisa. Mas é quase inevitável, quando se é amiga de pelo menos um Maroto.

Mas enfim, eu tava falando do Potter. Pois é. Idiota, eu devia era ter acertado aquela cara sem defeitos que ele tem. Cheia de traços de pura beleza, que parecem até tirar sarro da humilde beleza de quem quer que seja.

OK, eu elogiei a parte física de Potter pela segunda vez, só em um intervalo de 3 dias.

Isso deveria ser preocupante, eu acho. Ou não, porque na verdade, eu estou realmente elogiando SOMENTE a parte física dele, a beleza e a gostosura, que esconde aquela péssima personalidade, aquela arrogância sem precedentes. Isso aí, mais uma vez eu provei pra mim mesma que ele é um retardado com o qual eu não devia nem conviver. Mas eu nem precisaria pensar, quando ele simplesmente estraga toda e qualquer chance do meu dia ser legal.

Pads e Min estavam ameaçando roubar meu caderno se eu não parasse de me comportar como uma nerd no meio do café da manhã. Pois bem, eu me empolguei contando a história da conversa com Sirius e no fim das contas, quando eu tava quase acabando, Potter entrou com seu desprezível senso do que ele pensa ser humor. E viu que Sirius estava olhando tentadoramente para o meu caderno, e o resto você já pode adivinhar. Ele lançou um olhar cúmplice para Sirius e puxou o meu caderno para si. O que foi puro golpe baixo, considerando que eu nem tinha erguido meus olhos pra ele, e que eu estava bufando por causa da sua presença. Aí eu lancei o primeiro feitiço que me veio à cabeça, e ele soltou o caderno no chão, me olhando como se eu tivesse lhe amputado a mão, ou algo parecido.

Besta.

Ugh, eu não quero mais falar sobre coisas desagradáveis. Mas ok, não consigo evitar. Pensar naquela peste me deixa irritada demais. Ele não podia escolher outro dia pra me estressar? Oh, ele me estressa TODOS os dias, sem exceção, deve ser por isso. Mas justo hoje? Quando eu estava preocupada com Sirius? Com toda aquela história sobre Régulus bobão e o cara-de-cobra alucinado?

Huuum, acho que Slug perguntou alguma coisa pra mim, porque de repente ficou tudo muito quieto aqui. Acho que eu vou começar a prestar atenção sabe, no caso dele parar de acreditar que estou fazendo anotações sobre a aula dele.

**Mais tarde, poções ainda.**

OI? Alguém realmente presta atenção nesse mundo louco no qual eu vivo? Não acho que seja o caso, já que as pessoas aprecem não perceber o que houve aqui. Ou o Potter sabe realmente uma maneira de confundir as pessoas a ponto de elas acreditarem cegamente nele. E defendê-lo também. Onde já se viu? Eu esperava mais lealdade por parte deles. O garoto roubou meu caderno, sabe. Alguém se importa que ele aja dessa forma? Insolente desse jeito?

Não, ninguém.

Todos estão simplesmente preocupados com a MINHA maneira de agir, porque EU estou saindo do controle todas as vezes que EU grito com Potter, porque EU sou melodramática e cega, porque EU não vejo que ele realmente gosta de mim.

Tá bom, eu tenho fé que isso um dia passe. Eu realmente espero, ou serei obrigada a deixar todos esses traidores-que-se-dizem-meus-amigos para trás.

Vocês vão ler esses bilhetes e aí sim vão entender a minha indignação.

Hey, Lils - SB

Huum? - LE

Sabe, quanto à hoje de manhã... - SB

Que é que tem? Sobre Régulus? - LE

Não, sua anta. Sobre Potter - SB

Ai, estúpido. Que é que tem o idiota? - LE

Pare de chamá-lo assim, Lily! - BF

Ah, Brubs, sai dessa. - LE

Apoiada, amor. - RL

Eca. - SB

HAHAHAHA - LE

Então. - SB

Sirius, quer fazer o favor de desembuchar? - MM

E cadê o assunto em questão? - DB

Que assunto? - Peter Pettigrew

Ô sua besta, o Prongs - SB

Ah. - PP

Ok, alguém se dará o trabalho de me responder? - DB

Tá falando sério? - SB

Sobre o quê? - DB

Sobre não saber porquê o Prongs não está aqui. - BF

Como assim? Sério gente, não sei. O que houve? Babado? Quero saber. - DB

Até a Brubs sabe, Déryck - SB

Ei! - BF

HAHAHAHA, brincadeirinha Bru. - SB

Ok, vamos aos fatos então? - MM

Ah, estou passado. Você não sabe mesmo, Déryck? - SB

Ei, não só eu, ok? Lene também está por fora. - DB

Desinformados - RL

HAHAHA - BF

Você também não sabia até agora, amor, quando eu acabei de te contar. - RL

Idiota. Eu te amo, sabia? - BF

Eu também Bru, mais do que você imag- AI! -RL

Shhhhh, quer parar de gritar? - DB

Mande Padfoot parar de me atacar sem motivo, com seus sapatos de cheiro pouco agradável. - RL

Oun, magoou Moony? - SB

Não, só estou enojado. HAHAHAHA - RL

Besta. Meus sapatos cheiram muito bem, certo? E parem com essa melação toda. Isso é uma conversa pública e civilizada, não nos deixe com ânsia de vômito -SB

Já que a conversa é publica, meus caros, será que eu poderia me juntar a vocês só para saber o motivo de ter um sapato voando pela sala durante minha instrutiva aula de poções, senhores? - Horácio Slughorn

Ooops. - MM

Mil desculpas professor, culpe Sirus, por favor. - RL

Nossa, que grande amigo. Senhor, não tive nada a ver com isso. - SB

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa se render meu caro. Abaixe os braços por favor. Tem um grupo de garotas bem perturbadas ali no canto. Mas oh, presumo que tenham tirado à força, então, o sapato do seu pé, meu jovem! - HS

Que é que o professor tá escrevendo ali? Ele parou a aula do nada ou é impressão minha? - BF

Sim amor, o professor parou a aula, mas não foi do 'nada'. Ele já terminou a explicação e nos deu instruções para começarmos a praticar. Mas ele me viu arremeçando o sapato de Pads de volta e entrou na nossa 'conversinha' - RL

Oh - BF

Creio que sim, senhor. Tiraram o sapato do meu pé e eu nem pude reagir. Insolentes, esses seus outros alunos. - SB

O-ho. Claro que sim, claro. Agora podemos nos voltar para o preparo da poção de hoje? Ou terei que ir pessoalmente garantir que façam isso, meus queridos alunos? - HS

De maneira alguma professor. - RL

Lily? - BF

-

Lily! - BF

Que foi, Bru? - LE

Você se safou de mais uma, né sua pilantra? - MM

Huh? HAHAHAHA - LE

Não sei como ela consegue cara, mas Slug simplesmente NÃO olhou pra ela. Parecia não ter idéia que sua aluna preferida estivesse na conversa também. - SB

É porque eu simplesmente NÃO joguei nenhum sapato em ninguém, não gritei no meio da aula, não parei de olhar pra frente e já comecei a preparar o que ele pediu. - LE

Oh, não se ache tanto guria. - MM

HOHO - LE

Mas enfim...e o Potter? - MM

Merlim. O que é que tem? - LE

O que houve, oras. Ainda não obtivemos resposta, né Déryck? - MM

É, estou curiosíssimo. - DB

Ai gente... Com tanta coisa pra falar, vocês têm que realmente tocar nesse assunto? Eu estou tão feliz nessa aula, sem a presença dele. - LE

Não seja maligna Lils, ele está lá na ala hospitalar, aposto como está pensando em você. - BF

Ah, claaaro que sim. - LE

Ala hospitalar?? - MM

Ala hospitalar?? - DB

Gente atrasada é foda - SB

Oh, então senhor adiantadão, poderia _por favor_ nos contar o que aconteceu? - MM

Claro que sim, Lene querida. Agora que você usou tão bem as palavras. No café da manhã, Lil estava escrevendo naquele caderno feito doida. E eu mais aquela garota Corvinal que anda com ela e com a Brubs estávamos ameaçando pegar o tal "diário" - SB

Ah, por favor. Não chame de 'diário'. Torna isso muito mais patético. - LE

Lily, isso _é_ patético - RL

Oh, muito obrigada Remus - LE

Disponha Lily. Ok, continuando... - RL

Nós estávamos ameaçando Lils, quando Prongs chegou, pronto pra agir. Ele olhou pra mim, sacou o que eu queria, e agarrou o caderno dela. - SB

E como ele acabou na ala hospitalar? - DB

Oras, não é óbvio? Lil teve uma desculpa pra matá-lo. E aproveitou. - MM

Uh, não sejam dramáticos. Eu só me defendi, ok? E a culpa é dos Pads, que fica me atentando. E por falar nisso, se você tivesse feito o que seu amiguinho fez, eu também teria te acertado com o mesmo feitiço, entendeu? - LE

Isso é uma ameaça, Lils? Você não faria isso comigo, na verdade. Mas em todo o caso, eu reformulo a frase pra você: "_Prongs chegou pronto pra agir. Olhou pra mim e sacou o que eu queria - OU ELE PENSAVA QUE EU QUERIA - e agarrou seu caderno_." Melhor agora? - SB

Talvez, mas mesmo assim acho que ainda atingiria você com um desses feitiços que você testa nos coitados por aí. Talvez aquele da unha do pé, sabe? - LE

Ô, muito melhor, hein? - SB

HUUM, e o que foi que você fez ao pobre do garoto? - MM

*Ironia PESADA* - LE

Por quêê? - MM

"Pobre garoto" PFF. - LE

HAHA, exagerei. MAS ENTÃO, o que você fez com ele? - MM

Aquele feitiço maldoso que o Pads ensinou pra mim no semestre passado, lembra? - LE

Ah, não ria, Lil. Não é engraçado. Sabia que tinha Padfoot metido na cagada. - MM

Assim você me ofende, Lene - SB

Que bom, Pads. - MM

Cã-ham. - DB

Quê? - SB

Eu ainda não sei o que atingiu James. - DB

Ah sim, é um feitiço bem maldoso mesmo. Causa bolhas de pus nojentas pela pele. - SB

Muito maldoso e ensinado por você, Pads, não se esqueça. - LE

Não pra ser usado no meu melhor amigo! - SB

Oh, do jeito que você fala faz mesmo parecer que você não teve culpa nenhuma. - MM

Lil é que virou o jogo. Não é por minha causa que Prongs está ausente agora. - SB

Bem lembrado - BF

Oh, meu Merlim - LE

Nesse ponto, eu odeio admitir, mas vou ter que concordar com Padfoot. James está ausente por sua causa. Precisava ter deixado o garoto naquele estado? - MM

Que estado? Você nem o viu! - LE

Mas imagino. - MM

Ah, me poupem dos seus delírios sobre como ele é bonzinho e coitadinho. Ele pediu, ok? Ele pegou o MEU caderno sem permissão. - LE

Nem é tão ruim, Lily. Ele nem chegou a abrir o caderno. - RL

Remus, não me interessa. Ele pegou. E se eu não tivesse 'me defendido' ele teria aberto. - LE

E o que tem demais? - DB

O quê? Você só pode estar brincando, Déryck. - LE

Não, falo sério O que tem demais os outros verem o que você tanto escreve naquele caderno? - DB

É o meu caderno, ok? Ninguém mexe nele sem autorização. - LE

E depois ela diz que isso NÃO é patético - MM

Ui, eu odeio isso que vocês fazem. Eu realmente ODEIO. Potter NÃO é flor que se cheire, ele é idiota e... idiota basta. E ele nem ao menos queria ver o que tem caderno, ele fez isso simplesmente pra me irritar, como se eu já não odiasse o suficiente! - LE

Hum - MM

Que foi? Sai dessa Lene. Não vai adiantar nada vocês ficarem fazendo esse joguinho comigo, tá bom? Não vai surtir o menor efeito. Só vão conseguir é me deixar com mais raiva ainda. - LE

Que joguinho, Lils? - SB

Esquece Pads. Tô de saco cheio - LE

Mas, Lily. Escuta, você tá distorcendo as coisas. Como você sempre faz. Ninguém aqui quer te deixar mais irritada. A única coisa que a gente tá tentando é fazer você enxergar o que o Prongs realmente é. Aquilo que você não vê. - BF

É, mas se é tão difícil assim pra você entender... - DB

-

-

Dá pra perceber o tom que eles usam? Que todos acham que eu sou a errada da história? Estou cansada. Acho que vou tentar me afastar um pouco. Numa dessas, vendo de perspectiva diferente, eles não se dêem conta que Potter é o idiota estúpido?

É uma opção tentadora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-

* * *

**Terça ainda. Dormitório feminino do 7º ano. 11 da manhã.**

EU. NÃO. ACREDITO

Não acredito

Não acredito

Não acredito

Não acredito

Não acredito

SIMPLESMENTE não acredito.

Eles me pagam. E caro. Traidores de uma figa, eles não perdem por esperar.

Eu estou me sentindo extremamente e desconfortavelmente traída. Cega e mutilada, eu nunca me senti assim.

E eu NÃO estou sendo nem um pouquinho melodramática.

Eu não esperava isso, não esperava mesmo. Eles estavam bolando um plano! Mancomunados, todos eles. Nas minhas costas, sem um pingo de consideração.

Que se exploda o resto, meus amigos não ligam a mínima pra mim. Eles se referem a mim como "ela", como se eu não tivesse coração ou algo do tipo. Como se eu fosse a cega, e não eles. Como se eu fosse alienada do mundo e eles estivessem certos.

Os protetores do estúpido nojento _versus_ a desprovida de sentimentos.

Ha-ha. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabe? E eles estão des-pe-da-ça-dos no momento. E a culpa é de quem? Acho que nem vou proferir o nome dele. Não vale a pena. Acho que vou ignorar a existência daquela criatura abominável, assim quem sabe as coisas parem de piorar.

E eu NÃO sou melodramática.

Mas óbvio que você só acreditaria depois que visse o que eu vi. Lesse o que eu li. Se você estivesse na sala de poções, prestes a ir embora, quando você acha um pergaminho enorme e abarrotado no chão, esquecido por alguém. E quando você abre pra ver do que se trata, procurando um sinal de reconhecimento do dono, pra quem devolver e tal, e você encontra uma conversa INTEIRINHA sobre você.

Na qual você NÃO participa.

E na qual eles tratam da SUA vida amorosa - INEXISTENTE! - como se fosse um programa de TV a ser arquitetado.

EU ESTOU REVOLTADA.

Eu quero que eles explodam.

Eu vou colar o pergaminho aqui, como prova da minha sanidade.

E da minha fúria. E ah!!! Que raiva.

Raiva

Raiva

Raiva

Raiva

Raiva

p.s: Segue anexo uma brilhante conversa entre traidores. Eis aí o motivo - E QUE MOTIVO! - da minha fúria descontrolada e da minha vontade de chorar, misturada com a vontade de azarar todos eles. E ELE, em especial.

Acho que ela não vai mais responder por hoje, pessoal. - SB

Concordo Pads, ela vai ficar carrancuda até o fim da aula. - RL

Mas er, nada a ver esse ódio que ela sente pelo James. - DB

Todos concordam Déryck. Todos menos ela. Mas hein, que vocês acham da gente dar um tempo? - RL

No quê? - SB

Sei lá. Acho que a gente só tá piorando as coisas pro Prongs. - RL

Mas vocês tão tentando fazer o contrário, não é isso? - PP

É, Peter, é. - AH

Mas o que sugere, Moony? - SB

Acho que agora a gente tem que dar um tempo nas briguinhas. Eles que se entendam. - RL

Mas a gente já não passou dessa fase? De deixar que eles se resolvessem sozinhos? - DB

Mas a gente fez uma _tentativa_, Déryck. Não deu certo, não vingou. - RL

Hunf. - BF

Que foi, amor? - RL

Acho que a gente devia falar com James, sobre tudo o que acontece com a Lily. Tipo... - BF

Tipo?? - MM

Assim... James está realmente louco por ela. Qualquer um vê isso, óbvio, menos ela. Só que não vai adiantar a gente ficar forçando, entendem? Vai se passar muito tempo e vai continuar tudo na mesma, a não ser que...(?) - BF

Que nós mudássemos o jeito deles encararem a situação! - SB

Isso aí. - BF

Mas como? - DB

Sei lá. Mas por tudo que a gente sabe, Lily está decidida a acreditar que James só quer brincar. Mas não parece ser de propósito, certo? - BF

Bem, na verdade, parece. - SB

Er, mas a gente sabe que no fundo, ela sente isso de verdade. Ela nunca vai acreditar que ele gosta dela de verdade. - RL

A menos que ele mude a maneira de tentar provar isso! - AH

Entendeu rápido, Lice - BF

Huun, já sei onde você quer chegar, amiga. - MM

Que bom que vocês me compreendem. - BF

Mulheres... - SB

Ok, seguinte: Lily SUPERFICIALMENTE odeia James. Mas é uma coisa completamente sem fundamento, uma vez que eles nunca chegaram a conversar sem se ofender por um curto espaço de tempo. - BF

E você quer o quê? Que a gente os prenda em algum lugar e os force a conversar? - SB

Por favor Sirius, seja razoável. O máximo que a gente ia conseguir com isso seria um James morto e uma Lily sem amigos. - MM

Porque sem amigos? - PP

Porque ela nos mataria, Peter. - AH

E 'por que' da pergunta é separado, Wormtail. - RL

Ok, mas foi uma pergunta retórica, como diria Moony - SB

Que pergunta? - PP

Ai, Peter, pelo menos tenta acompanhar a conversa, pô. A pergunta "_E você quer o quê? Que a gente os prenda em algum lugar e os force a conversar?"_, entendeu? - BF

É, isso aí. Quer saber o que a gente tem em mente então, Pads? - MM

Claro! - SB

Bem, Lily acha que James só está brincando, mas ela SENTE isso, entende? Não é SÓ a implicância. Todas as coisas que Rem me contou, que ela distorce tudo o que ele fala. E realmente não parece ser proposital. - BF

É verdade. Ela SEMPRE distorce as coisas que ele faz ou que ele diz. - SB

Pois é, isso é um enorme problema. Mas um problema maior ainda é que James não faz nada pra ela se convencer do contrário. - MM

Como não? - SB

Como não? - RL

E todas as coisas que ele diz? - DB

É aí que mora o perigo. Ele _diz_. Só. - AH

Mas a Lene mesmo disse que as coisas que ele diz são lindas e tal. - SB

Mas eu também disse que não surte o menor efeito na Lil! - MM

Ahh - SB

E vocês pretendem...? - RL

Você verá. - AH

Ixe, não quero NEM ver. - SB

Ok, Sirius, você pode ficar de fora, querido - MM

Ela nunca me entende. - SB

HAHAHA - PP

Cala a boca, Wormtail - SB

Cala a boca, Wormtail - AH

Cala a boca, Wormtail - RL

Cala a boca, Wormtail - MM

Cala a boca, Wormtail - BF

Cala a boca, Wormtail - DB


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**-**

* * *

**Sala comunal da Grifinória, uma e meia da tarde.**

Hum, talvez eu realmente tenha sido um POUCO melodramática, hoje mais cedo.

Mas você consegue me compreender não consegue? Tipo, qual é a deles?

Ou melhor: qual é o PROBLEMA deles?

Fala sério, qualquer pessoa ficaria louca. É completamente natural surtar e querer matar todos os seus supostos amigos quando eles armam uma coisa assim pra cima de você.

Não é?

Claro que é. E eu AINDA estou com raiva deles.

Mas é só que... Eu pensei melhor e percebi que talvez eles... assim... DROGA. _Talvez_ eles tenham razão sobre isso.

UGH.

MUITO talvez, ok? E não têm a mínima razão de terem escondido essa discussão de mim. Mas talvez eles estejam meio certos com relação ao funcionamento da minha cabeça. Porque eu sei que ela nunca funcionou normalmente, como as outras.

Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa come quilos e mais quilos de chocolate quando está em crise?

Crise por se achar gorda, corrigindo.

Viu? Eu disse que minha cabeça não funciona muito bem.

Então quem sabe eles estejam certos nesse ponto. De que essa mania que eu tenho de viver afirmando que o Potter não me "ama"- que ele só faz tudo isso porque eu vivo esculachando com ele, que ele só tá nessa por insistência, pra mostrar que ele é o garanhão e pode tudo - seja inconsciente já. Que eu não faço apenas por _implicância_, mas porque eu realmente SINTO isso.

Que talvez eu pudesse tentar acreditar se ele realmente QUISESSE demonstrar.

OH MEU MERLIM.

Eu não acredito que eu disse isso.

Eu retiro o que disse, eu NÃO tentaria acreditar, mas ELES poderiam pensar que eu estou tentando, compreende?

Huuuum, isso me deu uma idéia.

Antes eu não sabia o que fazer sobre essa situação toda de falaram-de-mim-pelas-costas.

Mas agora eu já sei.

HÁ.

Vou fingir que eu não vi nada disso, que nada aconteceu. E vou uh, como dizer? Deixar que o Potter acredite que eu vou deixá-lo tentar me fazer acreditar.

HEEIN?

Ok, nem eu entendi.

Reformulando: Vou esperar até que os traidores tenham falado com ele a respeito, aí eu abaixo a guarda e finjo que vou deixar ele tentar me convencer.

HÁ de volta. Um ótimo plano, eu sou genial.

**Três e meia da tarde, corredor da Grifinória.**

Ai, ai. Eu ainda estou encantada com a minha inteligência. Apesar de estar bem apavorada com o que McGonagall acabou de me dizer, mas ok, eu conto depois, e eu ainda assim estou feliz por ser tão genial. Eles quiseram me passar pra trás, mas quem está na frente sou eu.

HOHO.

Eles nunca vão descobrir que eu sei do plano deles. Eu estou preparada pra qualquer coisa, agora que eu sei que os meus próprios amigos estão armando uma armadilha pra mim.

Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu estou ainda mais surpresa com a minha capacidade de soar indiferente. Quer dizer, nem tão indiferente. Eu até estou mais animada do que o costume.

Não, do que o de costume não. Mas com certeza eu estou parecendo bem mais - MUITO MAIS - animada do que qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse no meu lugar.

Acho que ninguém desconfiou de nada. Porque eu não fui almoçar e perdi os dois tempos de História da Magia, depois do almoço, mas ninguém parece pensar que foi porque eu estava com muita raiva de todos eles que eu não poderia descer, ou eles sentiriam na pele. Acho que eles acreditam realmente que eu simplesmente não estava disposta para dois tempos chatos na sala com Binns.

Na verdade, Sirius parecia encantado quando soube que eu burlei as regras e faltei à aula.

- Mas o que houve, Lils? - Perguntou ele, preocupado quando me encontrou no corredor da sala de Transfiguração.

- Nada, oras. Não estava a fim, só. Binns já torrou minha paciência, preferi dormir lá em cima do que na carteira, só dessa vez.

Ele riu.

- Não acredito! Lils, agora você deu pra fazer essas coisas até quando tá sozinha? E por que é que você não me chamou pra perder a aula com você, sua egoísta?

Ok, eu não estava contando com essa pergunta na hora, mas eu consegui desviar.

- Ah Pads, eu pensei que você ia querer fazer algo mais do que só ficar lá em cima perdendo aula, sabe. Quebrar mais algumas regras de uma só vez. Eu só queria dormir um pouco, então eu nem me preocupei com isso. - Eu respondi toda espontânea. Nem estava sendo tão terrível assim mentir. Mas acho que é porque eu não sentia culpa, se tratando de Sirius. - Você me perdoa? - Eu insisti, fingindo falsa preocupação.

Nós rimos de volta, e ok, eu estava me sentindo meio culpada. Mas eu não deveria, porque Sirius estava naquela história toda do plano deles. Mas sei lá, é da minha cabeça que estamos falando, não é? Ela é doida, esqueçeu?

- Ei Lily! - Bru me chamou assim que eu coloquei os pés pra dentro da sala, que ia se enchendo aos poucos.

Eu acenei, me aproximando. Mantive meu sorriso no rosto, e com certeza eu chamei atenção de Lene e Alice com isso.

- Estamos felizes, então? - Ela me perguntou, olhando de canto de olho para Alice, quando eu me sentei ao lado dela. De Marlene, quero dizer.

- Claro. - Eu respondi, respirando fundo.

"Por que não estaria, Lene _querida_?"

- Por que não estaríamos, Lene? - Eu terminei, como se tivesse achado graça da pergunta dela.

Ela deu de ombros, mas eu podia sentir que ela estava intrigada com o meu desaparecimento, e depois por eu ter voltado feliz.

- O que você esteve fazendo, Lily? - Bru perguntou, se virando pra trás, e apoiando os braços na minha carteira.

- Sono de beleza. - Eu respondi, sorrindo pra ela.

Alice bufou atrás de mim, e resmungou alguma coisa para Déryck, mas eu não entendi o que ela disse.

A professora entrou na sala, e realmente ela não parecia feliz.

E esse, na verdade, não era um bom sinal. Ver Minerva McGonagall brava, quero dizer.

Mas eu estava era mais preocupada com a minha sanidade mental, porque eu não estava mais me sentindo culpada por mentir pra todos eles. Eu estava super leve e confortável, como se eu tivesse uma carta na manga. Na verdade, eu tenho uma carta na manga. E acho que é isso que está me deixando feliz de verdade, fazendo assim com que eu não precise FINGIR felicidade. Porque quase toda a raiva passou.

Sabe o que eu estava - e ainda estou- sentindo? Aquela vontade de rir, sabe? Porque eles não sabem que eu sei o que eles não queriam que eu soubesse. Ah, que seja! Eles não fazem idéia do porque eu estou agindo diferente de como eu estava de manhã, quando eu os deixei falando sozinhos no bilhete. Acho que eles pensam que eu mudei de idéia sobre discutir.

Eles estão achando certo, então.

Só não será do jeito que eles pensam, mas eu - de certa forma - mudei a forma de agir. Ok, voltando pra hora que McGonagall entrou na sala.

Ela parecia estar soltando fogo pelas ventas, de qualquer forma. Eu me encolhi involuntariamente na cadeira. O que quer que seja que nós fossemos fazer hoje na aula, eu tinha quase total certeza de que refletiria o estado de espírito dela.

- Muito bem - Ela começou, alteando a voz, e o silêncio sobreveio na sala. - Vocês já estão com os pares certos?

Eu demorei um segundo pra entender sobre o que ela estava falando. O trabalho em dupla, claro! Eu tinha esquecido total e completamente disso, estando preocupada com o meu plano de arruinar o plano _deles_.

E eu tinha um problema, porque eu sequer tinha pensado no trabalho durante o espaço de tempo entre uma aula e outra. E eu nem ao menos sabia onde estava o meu parceiro.

- Doug- - Eu comecei a chamar, debilmente, enquanto me virava para observar a sala, vasculhando, mas já era ele quem estava ali, no lugar de Lene.

Hum, muito conveniente.

Isso tinha acabado de me dar uma idéia.

Uma pena que _James_ não estivesse lá.

Ah sim, eu resolvi que vou chamá-lo assim, de agora em diante, sabe. Pra dar mais vazão à minha falsa 'nova postura amigável'.

- Oi, Lily. - Dough cumprimentou com um ar tímido, como sempre.

- Olá Dough. - Eu sorri em resposta. Era muito mais fácil sorrir sinceramente perto de Douglas. O sorriso dele era contagiante, e bem, quando você leva em consideração que ele ainda era uma novidade, e que as meninas AINDA suspiravam por ele... Bem, você não pode deixar se sentir meio alta.

- Muito bem - Repetiu a professora, e o silêncio voltou à sala - Podem começar a trabalhar. Eu não quero conversas paralelas, somente os parceiros conversarão entre si. Espero que esteja sendo clara o suficiente.

Muito clara, professora. Ainda mais porque suas narinas não inflavam assim desde que Potter - quero dizer, James - tinha quebrado o crânio antes da final do quadrib-

OPS.

Minha cabeça se iluminou naquele instante. Imediatamente em resposta ao meu último pensamento. "Desde que James tinha ficado na ala hospitalar, sem poder jogar".

_Sem poder jogar_.

Hum, ok. Acho que agora a raiva da professora estava bastante clara pra mim.

Pra mim, e pra todas as pessoas que sabiam o que tinha acontecido com o Potter. - DROGA! - James, e que tinham percebido o estado de humor da professora.

E Sirius confirmou isso pra mim, meio minuto depois.

Ei, Lils. Você não está com medo agora? - SB

Do quê, Pads? - LE

Da McGonagall, ué! - SB

Uh - LE

Ah, agora você sabe, não é? - SB

Seria bem legal se você parasse de ficar me provocando, Pads. Ou, além de ficar sem apanhador, a Grifinória ia ficar com um artilheiro a menos também! - LE

Isso aí Lily, não dê corda. - RL

Onde foi parar todo o seu bom humor, Lil? - MM

Acho que ele escorregou pro meu estômago, a hora que eu percebi o _porquê_ da McGonagall estar tão irritada. - LE

Eu estava realmente com uma sensação desconfortável no meu estômago. Seria o meu bom humor brincando por lá? Ugh.

Irritada é meio simples, não é, pra descrever a fúria que ela está IRRADIANDO. - DB

Obrigada, Déryck amor. Estou me sentindo bem melhor agora - LE

Desculpe, Lily. O que você acha que ela vai fazer? - DB

Como assim?????

COMO ASSIM?? - LE

Eu fiquei apavorada. Qual era a de Déryck me perguntando O QUE ELA IRIA FAZER? Ela não iria fazer nada a não ser reorganizar o time pro jogo do fim de semana, não era isso?

Não era?

Olha, eu não sei. Mas acho que seria legal você tentar achar alguma coisa que desse resultado na mão do Prongs, porque eu acho que nada do que madame Pomfrey tentou deu certo. Ou McGonagall nem estaria tão furiosa. - RL

Sirius? - LE

Que tem eu? - SB

Agora ele estava na defensiva! Oras, ele TINHA que me ajudar com isso. Foi ele que me ensinou a azaração. Como é que eu ia adivinhar que não tinha nada que fizesse resultado na mão de Potter/James? Quero dizer, eu acho que eu devia ter adivinhado que uma azaração vinda de Sirius não deveria ter efeitos legais e/ou ser facilmente revertida, mas o que era isso agora? McGonagall ia me punir? E eu nem ia poder dizer que eu não fiz nada dessa vez. Porque tinha algumas testemunhas no Salão Principal hoje de manhã...

Aw, droga.

Como assim 'o que tem você'? Você me ensinou a azaração. Você deve saber um contra feitiço! - LE

Na verdade... - SB

SIRIUS BLACK, eu vou matar você! - LE

Ei, não venha jogar a culpa em cima de mim! Eu não pedi pra você azarar o Prongs ou coisa assim! E eu nunca disse que tinha um contrafeitiço! - SB

- Eu pensei ter dito que NÃO queria conversas paralelas, senhorita Evans. - McGonagall interrompeu meu súbito acesso de raiva, enquanto eu virava para trás e mandava um vá se foder' sussurrado para Sirius.

Agora eu só sentia medo. Droga, já ia ser culpada por deixar o apanhador dela impossibilitado de jogar, e agora tinha mais o fato de que eu estava desrespeitando uma regra imposta dentro da sala de aula. DROGA.

Eu não consegui nem responder, tentar pedir desculpas nem nada. Eu abaixei a cabeça, e voltei a falar com Dough, sobre o trabalho.

Passou um tempo e eu pensei que já tava tudo mais calmo, porque a professora nem tinha mais falado nada, só dado umas fungadas de vez em quando.

Mas como eu estava enganada.

Bom, o nosso trabalho já estava muito avançado, porque a gente achou coisas muito interessantes nos livros que tinha no armário da professora. Foi aí que eu realmente tive certeza de que o meu bom humor ESTAVA zoando no fundo do meu estômago.

- As duplas que já obtiveram algum progresso, podem sair. - Ela disse, e depois voltou os olhos pro pergaminho que ela estava lendo. - Você não Sr. Black. - Ela concluiu, sem tirar os olhos da mesa.

- Mas eu já obtive avanços professora! - Sirius se defendeu.

- Acredito que sim, embora o senhor _esteja sem dupla_ hoje - Ela me fulminou com os olhos nessa hora, eu não estou mentindo. - Mas eu observei também que o senhor estava muito ocupado gracejando para cima da senhorita Folkies durante a maior parte do tempo.

Ah, dá um tempo Sirius! Folkies? Evanna Folkies? Cruz credo, a mulher é um canhão.

Eu fiquei tão abismada pelo fato de Sirius ter dado em cima de Evanna Folkies que eu até perdi o medo da professora. Marlene pigarreou um pouco atrás de mim. Acho que ela TAMBÉM estava abismada. Enquanto eu guardava o meu material pra sair voando dali e ir procurar algum contrafeitiço praquele inferno de azaração que eu tinha jogado em Potter/James, a professora me chamou.

AI. QUE. DROGA.

- Senhorita Evans - Ela assobiou por entre os dentes

- Sim senhora? - Eu respondi, sentindo um peso anormalmente grande na minha barriga.

Qual é? Eu nunca recebi 'chamadas' de nenhum professor até hoje. ALOU, eu sou monitora CHEFE. Eu sou bajulada pelos professores, e não castigada por eles. Eu adoro tanto transfiguração... DROGA.

- Você faria o favor de permanecer na sala, após todos saírem?

Uh.

- Claro, professora - Será que ela entenderia meu sorriso de culpa? Ou ela pensaria que estava zombando dela? Oh, não. Eu não deveria ter sorrido.

Eu sentei novamente na cadeira pra ficar esperando bendito sinal tocar.

- Hum, quer que eu fique com você, até o sinal bater? - Dough perguntou, meio inseguro.

Eu olhei pra professora, mas ela não estava mais prestando atenção, ela tinha voltado a ler.

- Ok.

Ah, ele é tão fofo gente. Acho que se ele não fosse tão inseguro, tímido e sem graça, eu até me sentiria atraída por ele.

HOHO, quem vê até pensa.

Ele não é nem um pouco sem graça, eu admito.

Mas realmente é um pouco tímido e inseguro demais. Peraí, quando você é lindo, forte e todas as garotas olham com desejo pra você, e os garotos querem te matar por isso, você deveria ser _um pouquinho_ mais seguro. Não acha? Eu acho que sim. Mas enfim, é uma pena que Potter/James não estivesse lá, porque eu estava com uma idéia brilhante.

Quer dizer, eu ESTOU com uma idéia brilhante, porque na hora acho que eu nem conseguia pensar direito, com pavor do que a McGonagall ia fazer comigo.

A idéia é a seguinte, eu vou realmente dar uma 'chance' A Potter/James. Quer dizer, vou fingir que vou dar uma chance. Vou ser mais maleável e tal, mas PUXA VIDA, infelizmente, eu me sinto incrivelmente atraída por Dough, sabe...

HOHO, sou muito má.

_Perdeu James querido, você devia ter mudado sua tática para me convencer há algum tempo atrás_.

E aí pronto, ele vai acreditar que estou caidinha por Dough, e vai desistir de me atentar.

Eu não vou estar usando Dough, vou? Eu não acho que vou, porque ele não precisa realmente SABER dessa história. Oras, quase todas as garotas se sentiriam atraídas por ele, não? Só a minha cabeça é doida, mas a da maioria das garotas é normal, então acho que todos vão engolir a história e me deixar em paz de uma vez por todas.

Voltando à história.

O sinal bateu. Oh meu Merlim, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Dough se despediu com um beijo na bochecha. HÁ, realmente UMA PENA que Potter/James não estivesse lá, porque ele teria quebrado a mandíbula, de tanto escancarar a boca, assim como Alice e Déryck quase fizeram.

Enfim, todos saíram e eu me encolhi ligeiramente na cadeira, esperando... Aí quando a sala ficou vazia, só eu e a professora, eu me levantei e fui até a mesa dela. Eu juro que eu queria sair falando pra ela que eu não fiz de propósito, que Potter - JAMES! - é um idiota, que ele pegou uma coisa minha sem autorização, que eu usei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, e que _infelizmente_ era uma azaração que eu tinha ouvido da boca de Sirius... Mas eu não consegui. Eu estava completamente travada.

- Senhorita Evans - Ela começou. Ó Merlim, isso não ia acabar bem.

Eu nem me arrisquei a responder, antes que eu me denunciasse pela minha voz. Não que eu precisasse me denunciar, né, de qualquer maneira. Eu já estava encrencada mesmo.

Oh, céus, e eu nem podia fingir que não era minha culpa dessa vez!

- Senhorita Evans - Ela repetiu, e respirou fundo uma vez. - Eu estou _muito_ interessada em saber o porquê de você ter lançado uma azaração daquelas na mão direita do apanhador do _nosso_ time, justamente quando nós estamos a menos de duas semanas para as eliminatórias! - Ela terminou, respirando fundo, realmente aparentando estar QUERENDO manter a calma. Mas eu podia jurar que a voz dela tinha aumentado no mínimo umas duas oitavas até o fim da pergunta.

E ah! Ela registrou muito bem o uso do "nosso" time na frase pro meu gosto. Não que eu não goste de quadribol sabe, mas eu não ligo assim pra isso. Não como a maioria das pessoas liga. Mas enfim, eu admito que é o time da MINHA casa. E daqui há algumas semanas será o jogo de eliminatória. E agora Potter/James está lá, impossibilitado de garantir a vitória da Grifinória. E vam'bora botar a culpa em cima de Lily Evans.

- Hum... - Eu comecei.

O que é que eu podia falar? "Me desculpe, professora"?

- Me desculpe, professora...

- Mas certamente não é a mim que a senhorita deve desculpas! Potter é quem está lá na ala hospitalar. - Ela me interrompeu.

PERAÍ. Ela não ia brigar comigo então? Ela só ia fazer muito pior, e me humilhar, me obrigando a pedir desculpas à Potter? James, que seja!

- Mas professora - Eu comecei, e parei pra ver se ela ia deixar eu continuar. Ela não interferiu. - Professora, eu não estou, eh... Dizendo que eu tenho razão. Mas é só que, bem, Potter _pediu_ por isso. Ele... Roubou uma coisa de mim.

- Como? - Ela pareceu surpresa

- É. Quer dizer, ele tomou da minha mão, entende.

- E o que era, eu posso saber? Para exigir medidas tão drásticas. - Perguntou ela, severa novamente.

- Meu...

UGH

- Meu diário, professora.

Sério que eu pensei que ela estava rindo. Eu quase fiquei com raiva dela, porque pensei que ela estava RINDO de mim. Mas não deu tempo pra raiva, só o que eu consegui sentir foi alívio.

- Senhorita Evans - Ela falou pela qüinquagésima vez, mas aparentava estar bem mais calma. - Eu compreendo que um _diário_ é muito promissor e não deve ser "roubado". Mas azarar Potter não era a melhor saída. Ainda assim, - Ela pausou, ela realmente tinha conseguido aquietar os nervos (acho que ela se divertiu mesmo com as palavras "meu diário" saindo da boca da sua monitora-chefe, mas ok, eu nem estava brava, porque pelo menos ela não estava mais aparentando tirar meu coro com as próprias mãos, nem nada do tipo.) - acho que a senhorita deveria ter lançado nele uma azaração que tivesse uma contra-azaração existente e fácil, e não o contrário. Mas, - Ela até forçou um sorriso pra mim! - Eu farei o seguinte: - Ela deu a volta na mesa, e ficou de pé na minha frente.

Ai, meu Merlim. Lá vem bomba.

- A senhorita é quem vai ficar encarregada de achar uma solução para essa situação. O nosso jogo é no sábado que vem, mas os treinos têm que começar o quanto antes. Então eu darei a você quatro dias. Quatro dias, no máximo, pra deixar Potter novinho em folha.

- E se eu não... - Eu comecei, apavorada.

Peraí. Não são exatamente 4 dias. Já passava das 3 horas da tarde, então são só 3 dias e MEIO. E se eu não achasse um contrafeitiço, um antídoto ou algo assim?

- Oh não, a senhorita VAI conseguir, Evans. - Ela respondeu, inteiramente ameaçadora.

Hum, acabo de descobrir que ok, a azaração não foi nenhum erro grave. Mesmo eu sendo monitora-chefe e tal, McGonagall não estava nem ligando se eu picasse Potter em pedaçinhos. Contanto que eu conseguisse reconstituir o corpo e deixá-lo intacto até os treinos começarem.

Legal, o alívio também tinha ido embora.

* * *

**N/A:** oooi pessoas! mais um cap. aí, espero que gostem. No próximo, eu respondo todas as reviews, tá? Até! :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
-**

* * *

**Mais terça, onze horas da noite, sala comunal, minha poltrona.**

Pois é, eu estou revoltada, porque McGonagall não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ou tinha, sei lá, mas não deveria ter feito. Qual é, sou monitora-chefe dela, sabe, merecia mais consideração e tal, mas ok, eu já estou quase me conformando, porque é a minha sina mesmo. Lembra que logo que eu comecei a escrever aqui eu disse que as pessoas me chamavam de melodramática, porque eu sempre falo que a minha vida é injusta? Pois é a verdade, como vocês podem ver agora. Que a minha vida é injusta, quero dizer.

Mas pelo menos o meu plano está indo de vento em popa (como diria minha mãe) porque ninguém desconfia de nada, e estão todos realmente achando que eu MUDEI o meu jeito em relação à Potter/James. Pra melhor, eles pensam Hoho.

Depois que eu saí da sala de Transfiguração, eu parei no corredor pra escrever aqui. E depois eu voei atrás das meninas, porque eu não queria que elas desconfiassem de nada, né, então eu tinha que agir naturalmente. Eram dois tempos de DCAT, então - por Merlim - eu não precisei conversar com ninguém, nem nada, porque sabe, né, as aulas de DCAT ou são muito legais OU são muito chatas, então ninguém fica disposto a conversar em uma aula dessas. Quando acabou, nós fomos comer e eu queria ir correndo pra biblioteca pra procurar um bendito contra-feitiço que desse efeito na mão asquerosa de Potter/James, mas alguma coisa me disse que era melhor eu continuar com elas, ali. A gente chegou na sala comunal, e Remus e Bruna sumiram em um canto perto da escada.

Hum, se eles não iam fazer as lições, ok, ninguém mais iria.

Eu fui pra minha poltrona, e Lene sentou no braço dela. Da poltrona, quero dizer. Alice e Frank foram pra um dos sofás, e Déryck sentou na poltrona do lado.

- Snap? – Perguntou Frank, animado.

- Oook. – Eu respondi animada, convocando o baralho lá no quarto.

Nós jogamos uma partida, e Déryck ganhou, Alice pediu revanche, e lá fomos nós para mais uma. Eu ganhei. HAHAHA. Muito boa em Snap Explosivo, com licença. Mas eu realmente precisava ir à biblioteca, ou eu teria um dia a menos de prazo.

- Amores, eu vou estar na biblioteca, ok? Quero me livrar logo disso. – Eu suspirei, me levantando.

- Te ajudo Lil. – Déryck se manifestou.

- Ótimo. – Eu sorri pra ele – 'té depois – eu disse para Lene, Alice e Frank.

Déryck acenou e nós saímos da sala, conversando animadamente enquanto nos dirigíamos até a odiosa biblioteca. Déryck também estava no plano, mas ok, eu poderia esquecer disso até dar um jeito na situação de Potter. James, que seja.

Nós ficamos duas horas procurando por alguma coisa. E não achamos nada útil. Não para o que eu precisava, claro. Déryck estava me contando alguma coisa sobre a última noite dele com William (última noite que eles se encontraram, e não outra coisa!) quando nós resolvemos voltar pra sala comunal, derrotados, dez horas da noite.

- E aí? – Alice perguntou, quando entramos.

Déryck balançou a cabeça negativamente para ela, cansado.

- Uma merda. – Eu suspirei. – Duas horas inteiras presos naquele inferno silencioso e tudo o que a gente conseguiu foram uns xingamentos da Madame Pince e ataques de renite. Só Merlim sabe quantos séculos aqueles livros têm, e há quando tempo ninguém os retira das estantes. Mofados, embolorados e INÚTEIS. – Eu desabei na poltrona, irritada.

- É, e sabe o que é pior? – Déryck falou, olhando de Alice para Frank – É que nós só conseguimos olhar 10 livros. DEZ, dá pra acreditar? Duas horas lá, e só conseguimos procurar em dez míseros livros. Cada um é enorme, e deve ter mais de cem deles naquele corredor. – Ele falou, sentando no tapete, em frente à poltrona.

- Amanhã nós vamos com vocês. – Frank falou, solidário.

- Uhum – Alice confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo fraquinho pra mim.

- Onde Lene foi? – Eu notei a ausência dela. – Subiu?

Alice acenou novamente com a cabeça, e eu levantei, seguindo para as escadas.

O retrato girou, admitindo Sirius na sala, que já estava cheia a essa hora. Ele deu um sorriso daqueles típicos dele, e foi até onde nós estávamos, depois de receber alguns risinhos e tchauzinhos de algumas quintanistas.

- Ei, Lils. – Ele chamou, olhado pra mim. Eu recuei, voltando para onde eu estava.

- Hum?

- Prongs me pediu para pedir a você que fosse lá.

- Pffffff. – Eu cuspi. – Ops, sorry. – Eu disse, segurando o riso e limpando os perdigotos que eu fiz voar na manga da blusa dele.

- Lil, por favor? – Ele pressionou.

- Nãozinho, Pads. Ele realmente pensou que adiantaria alguma coisa? Claro, né, estamos falando do _James_. Besta. – Eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e voltei a subir as escadas até o dormitório. Mas eu percebi que ao deixar o andar de baixo, eu era a única que achava a situação engraçada.

Que pena.

- Oooi. – Eu falei, surgindo na porta do dormitório.

Marlene estava autistando na sua cama, deitada de barriga para cima, de olhos fechados e murmurando a letra de alguma música ininteligível. Na hora que ela ouviu minha voz, ela abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça na minha direção.

- Ah! Até que enfim! – Ela sorriu. – Não agüentava mais esperar.

- Ah, engraçado. Era só ter ido até a biblioteca, se estava tão ansiosa pra me ver. – Eu falei, enquanto ia até a minha cama e sentava. - Aliás, _estava ansiosa pra me ver_? – Eu me perguntei o porquê, caso ela afirmasse.

- Sim. – Ela falou, mexendo nas unhas.

IIH, aí tinha. Quando Lene mexe nas unhas enquanto fala, pode esperar, lá vem bomba.

- Por...? – Eu indaguei, me perguntando se eu realmente gostaria de saber.

- Nós estávamos pensando... – Ela começou, mas parou, repensando as palavras. – A gente precisa conversar. – Ela concluiu, ainda mexendo nas unhas, alteando os olhares. Da mão para mim, de mim para a mão.

- Tá. – eu respondi, revirando os olhos – Isso eu entendi. 'Nós' quem? – Eu me fiz de desentendida. Eu já sabia o que ela queria falar, mas eu não ajudaria. Era óbvio que Lene é quem ficara encarregada de tratar o assunto pessoalmente comigo, nós duas conversávamos muito mais abertamente e sobre tudo. Mas eu já sabia o que ela ia tentar dizer, e eu ia esperar, me divertindo, que ela fosse adiante. Sem nenhuma ajuda da minha parte.

- Nós, Lils.- Ela também revirou os olhos, com a pergunta tão óbvia. – Seguinte, - Ela alteou a voz, parando de mexer nas unhas e olhando diretamente pra mim – Nós chegamos à conclusão de que não vamos mais interferir, ok? A gente sabe o quanto isso te irrita, e decidimos parar.

- Sobre o quê...? Parar com o quê, Lene? – Eu perguntei, no meu mais puro tom de incompreensão.

- Sobre você e James. – Ela falou, simplesmente.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela, esperando que ela viesse com mais uma de suas frases "Er, Lils, é brincadeira sua idiota." Ou "Não acredito que você pensou que eu tava falando sério!" Porque eu realmente não estava esperando escutar isso. O plano deles era falar com James/Potter para que ele mudasse a 'abordagem' comigo. E eu já tinha todo o meu plano arquitetado para contra-atacar. Ele iria tentar me convencer de que me ama mesmo, ou seja lá o que for, e continuaria me cercando, independente da sua 'diferente estratégia'. Eu fingiria ser amigável, e parar de tratá-lo mal, só para ele não sacar meu plano, quando eu dissesse que infelizmente ele tinha mudado de estratégia tarde demais, porque eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Dough. Eu até poderia dizer que era um sentimento mútuo, não poderia? Eu acho que sim. Dough sem dúvidas me lançava olhares bem significativos.

E agora Lene me vinha com essa de 'decidimos não interferir'? Só podia ser brincadeira... AH, é isso. Ela está _mentindo_. Hoho, danadiiiinha. Ok, sem problemas porque eu também mentiria bastante durante meu plano. Mas isso ia enfraquecer nossa amizade, não ia? Entre todos nós. Hum, eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

- Não faça essa cara! – Lene repreendeu minha sobrancelha erguida em descrença. – Eu estou falando sério. Não vamos nos meter. Mas hein, vocês acharam alguma coisa útil? Nos livros? – Ela desconversou.

Voilà. Ela estava mentindo mesmo. Ah, mas talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Porque, pensando bem, seria só um tempo ruim. A hora que finalmente eu conseguisse mentir pro Potter/James que eu estava apaixonada por Dough e ele estava fora, então tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu espero.

- Não, nós não achamos. – Eu falei, fazendo uma carranca. – Aqueles livros empoeirados e fedidos da biblioteca não têm nada sobre contra-azarações para casos como o da mão daquele encosto. Amanhã Alice e Frank vão com a gente. – Eu falei, tentando me sentir um pouco mais animada com a perspectiva de mais um dia na biblioteca. - Você vai também. – Eu a comuniquei.

- Ah, vou? – Ela riu. – Bom saber.

- Oi meninas. – Bru abriu a porta, sorrindo.

- Oi Brubs. – Nós respondemos juntas. – Onde é que você estava, hein moçinha? – Lene perguntou, se fingido de acusadora.

- É, não pense que não percebemos que você NÃO estava mais camuflada com Rem na sala comunal. – Eu falei, rindo.

Bruna riu e se jogou na cama, olhando para nós.

- Rem vai falar com Dumbledore. – Ela falou, como se nós soubéssemos do que se tratava.

Eu e Lene olhamos para ela, esperando.

- Sobre a monitoria! – Ela esclaresceu. Ah, tá. É que er, com o probleminha que Remus tem, fica difícil cuidar de todas as tarefas de monitor quando chega a lua cheia. Então ele estava sempre receoso de ir falar com Dumbledore sobre isso, porque o diretor já sabia, claro, do problema dele, mas mesmo assim o tinha nomeado monitor. Então ele não sabia se pedia ou não dispensa das atividades, ou o que ia fazer. Porque acima de tudo, Remus não queria decepcionar o diretor. Ele era eternamente grato por Dumbledore estar dando a chance para ele estudar e levar a vida como qualquer outro adolescente da idade dele, sem alardear a condição dele, apoiando sempre.

- Que bom. – Lene sorriu para Bru. – Assim ele para de se torturar pra dar conta de tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sinceramente eu ainda não consigo entender como é que ele consegue ter controle pra agüentar realizar todas as tarefas de monitor pra depois sair do castelo. – Lene falou, com um tom sombrio.

- Uhum. – Eu concordei. – Rem é muito forte, cara. E já imaginou se ele não pudesse contar com a ajuda daquela poção que ele toma? Tipo, ele agüenta com aquilo, e depois sai. Mas mesmo com esse 'controle' físico, isso acaba com o emocional dele.

- É por isso que eu existo! – Bruna respondeu alegre, levantando os braços, claramente querendo dissipar a nuvem de pensamentos sombrios de perto de nós. Ela era muito boa em lidar com toda essa situação do Remus. Eles eram feitos um pro outro, fato.

- Alice ainda está lá em baixo? Quero dizer, os meninos ainda não foram fazer nada? – Eu perguntei, estranhando que desde que nós voltamos para esse semestre, os marotos ainda NÃO tinham aprontado nada.

Lene riu da minha expressão indagadora, e eu e Bru a seguimos.

- Acho que eles amadureceram. – Lene disse, pensativa.

Foi a vez de Bruna cuspir com o seu 'pfff' bem sonoro.

- Na verdade, acho que não. – Ela falou, com ar de riso. – Não, brincadeira. Sim, eles amadureceram.

O silêncio sobreveio.

- Muito pouco. – ela completou.

Mais risadas.

- Uma hora tinha que acontecer né? - Lene disse. - Mas eles ainda são os mesmos marotos. Acho que só estão esperado ficar mais puxado para os professores ou algo assim. Tipo, dar mais trabalho pra eles, sabe.

- Ééé. – eu e Bru concordamos.

- Mas convenhamos que o único que não amadureceu foi o Peter. Aquele ali se deixar, vai comer e pagar pau pros três o resto da vida. – Eu falei, pensando em como nós sempre falávamos do Peter com esse desgosto na voz. Ele era tão criança, tão sem objetivos, tão... Insignificante. Credo, que horror pensar assim de alguém, mas ele realmente era merecedor de pena.

- Uhum. – As duas concordaram, cada uma perdida em pensamentos de pena de Peter também.

Mas pela sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Bruna, acho que os pensamentos já tinham voltado para Remus.

-

* * *

  
**N/A:** _Oi pessoas! :D Bom, mais um cap aí, espero que gostem. Esse ficou curtinho, mas sei lá. Eu sei que eu disse que ia responder todas as reviews quando att de novo, mas hoje não vai dar, really. Correria só aqui, então por favor, entendam D: beeeijos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-

**Quarta-feira, 4 de Setembro. Salão Principal, café-da-manhã.**

Estou tomando café voando. Não, estou sentada, na verdade.

Hoho, piadiiiista. Tá, esquece.

É que entenda que eu tenho que me manter de bom humor de alguma maneira, porque hoje eu vou passar todo e qualquer minuto que eu puder naquela biblioteca ridícula. Isso vai exigir muito de mim, porque eu odeio ter que pisar lá dentro, imagine passar horas lá. No meio daqueles livros mofados e embolorados, procurado uma coisa que eu nem sei direito o que é. Tipo, 'contra-feitiço para mão com bolhas de pus', ou algo assim. Pelo menos o pessoal vai me ajudar hoje. E eu nem me sinto mais culpada em conversar normalmente com eles. Porque eu decidi que isso vai acabar logo. E aí nós vamos acabar com as mentiras e voltar a ter uma amizade linda. E aí é só esperar algumas semanas e nós vamos poder contar todas as mentiras sórdidas e rir com elas, você vai ver. Mas enquanto isso, eu vou me esforçar para achar logo uma solução para aquela mão idiota, e aí posso seguir com o 'plano', e acabar com as mentiras logo.

Aw, droga. Sete horas. Nem meu cate vai dar tempo de tomar hoje. AAH, mas não fico sem meu café-com-leite nem a pau. Vou tomá-lo na biblioteca, enquanto espero bater o sinal pras aulas. DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? VOU FICAR NA BIBLIOTECA ANTES DE IR PRA AULA. Merlim.

**Nove horas da manhã. Feitiços.**

Não achei nada. Fiquei quase uma hora lá e só consegui dar algumas folheadas. Isso vai ser um inferno, mas ok.

Tá com essa cara de cu por quê, Lils? – SB

Estou te imitando. – LE

Uuuh – RL

Brincadeirinha, amor – LE

Idiota – SB

HAHAHAHA – MM

É que eu tava na biblioteca antes de vir pra cá. – LE

Ah, tá explicado – AH

Já tá em qual, Lily? – DB

PFF, consegui ver só metade de um. Mas pulei um deles, Déryck, porque era muito grande. – LE

Mas vai que tá bem naquele? – PP

Eu vou procurar naquele, Wormtail. Eu só não quis olhá-lo agora de manhã, entendeu? Porque não ia dar tempo. Mas não adiantou nada, porque não consegui nem terminar o que eu peguei, e ele era um pouco mais fino. – LE

Ah. – PP

Que lerda, Lil – MM

AH, TÁ. Vai lá fazer melhor então, rapidona. – LE

Vou mesmo, vou apavorar hoje de noite. – MM

HAHAHA, tá. – LE

A gente vai que horas lá? – BF

Gente, sério mesmo, se vocês quiserem, não precisam ir. – LE

Mentira. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Por favor, vão. Por favor. Por favor, por favor. Mas eu não iria obrigá-los, né. Estava dando a chance de eles escaparem de horas na biblioteca.

Nada a ver, Lils, é óbvio que a gente vai. – SB

SÉRIO? Tipo, você vai? VOCÊ? Uau, que honra. Nunca pensei que veria você dentro da biblioteca. Eu pensei em me ajudarem, mas UAU, estou pasma. – LE

HAHAHA, vou porque a Lene pediu – SB

Ok, essa doeu – LE

NÃÃO, claro que vou pra te ajudar. Mas... – SB

Tá, tá, entendemos. – AH

¬¬' – MM

Ninguém me respondeu. – BF

Que foi, amor? – RL

Ela quer saber que horas a gente vai lá na biblioteca hoje, ajudar a Lily. Mas eu também não sei, Bru. – AH

Hum. Acho que a gente pode comer, e depois ir. – DB

Boa janta, porque eu vou sair da aula e vou direto – LE

Ah, Lily, não precisa guria. – RL

É, todo mundo vai ajudar, nem vai demorar. – MM

Ah, tá. Vocês estão falando isso agora, mas espera só até verem o tanto de livro que tem lá. – DB

E o tamanho dos livros. – LE

Nossa, estou apavorada agora. – BF

Vocês estão sendo pessimistas. – SB

Vou ter que concordar. Nós vamos acabar rápido com aquilo. – MM

Ela concordou comigo. – SB

É, Pads, parabéns. – AH

Ei, Lene, vai comigo no sábado? – SB

Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando Pads, mas não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – MM

Mau jeito, Pads. – RL

É, to sabendo Moony, valeu. – SB

De nada. Mas Lene, como assim não faz idéia do que ele tá falando? Hogsmeade sábado que vem, o que poderia ser? – RL

Ué, vindo do Sirius... Sei lá. Algo como 'vai comigo no sábado, atrás do campo de quadribol?' – AH

ÉÉ. Ou 'Vai comigo no sábado, naquele armário de vassouras do segundo andar?' – LE

Nossa, vocês são hilárias. – MM

HAHAHA, você adoraria Lene. – SB

Claro, aí eu podia aproveitar pra te matar em sigilo. – MM

Uuuuh. – DB

Alguém aí conseguiu fazer essa coisa que o Flitwick acha que é possível? – BF

É possível, Brubs. Tá tentando como? – LE

Eu também não consegui ainda. – RL

Tentaram balançar um pouquinho pro lado enquanto estendem a varinha? Acho que eu fiz isso. – AH

E deu? – DB

Não. HAHAHAHA – AH

Nossa, a Alice tá alegrinha hoje. – SB

Ô, nem fale. – MM

Ai gente, que mau-humor. – AH

Não, mas a Lice tá certa. É só balançar um pouquinho pro lado, bem na hora que começar a falar o feitiço. – LE

Mas é não-verbal – PP

É, Peter, você entendeu. – MM

Pra que lado, Lil? – BF

Pra direita, amor – RL

Eu fiz pra esquerda. – AH

Mas o _meu _acabou de dar certo. - RL

Grosso. – AH

HAHAHAHA – RL

Eu ainda não consegui. – PP

Que novidade. – SB

Que novidade. – BF

Que novidade. – DB

Que novidade. – AH

Que novidade. – LE

Que novidade. – RL

Que novidade. – MM

**Quarta ainda, Salão Principal, almoço.**

Eles me arrastaram pra cá, eu não pude fazer nada para impedir. Eles são sete e eu sou só uma frágil garota de dezessete anos. Então, eu vim almoçar. Mas eu vou comer bem rápido, porque eu quero sair antes de bater o sinal pra poder perguntar ao professor Slughorn se ele conhece alguma solução para o meu problema. Disso eles não vão me impedir, porque se Slug tiver um contra-feitiço, ou algo do tipo, eles vão se livrar da biblioteca.

Sirius acabou de pedir para eu guardar isso e comer direito.

E eu lancei a ele o meu melhor olhar de 'cala-a-boca-isso-já-foi-dicustido-antes-e-deu-merda'

Ok, vou terminar aqui e ir procurar o professor.

**Biblioteca, nove da noite.**

Cara, estou feliz. MUITO feliz, você nem imagina.

NÓS ACHAMOS! ACHAMOS, ACHAMOS, ACHAMOS! ESTOU TÃO FELIIIIIIIIZ!

Nem acredito que esse inferno acabou, amanhã bem cedo eu vou lá concertar a mão do infeliz, e aí pronto. ACABOU. Não vou ser reprovada em transfiguração e vou continuar sendo monitora-chefe.

Eu e Déryck não estávamos sendo pessimistas, como Lene e Sirius pensavam. Realmente nós não terminamos super rápido isso aqui. Mas tenho que admitir que foi bem mais rápido do que eu pensei que seria. Tipo, eu pensei na gente tendo que voltar aqui amanhã e sexta, mas não, NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! Foi Frank quem achou. Estava em um dos livros gigantescos e mais mofados dessa coleção de livros nojentos. Ele estava folheando o mesmo livro desde a hora que nós chegamos até agora, quando ele achou. E olha que nós chegamos aqui lá pelas sete.

A bendita solução estava bem no fim do livro. Relatava que o uso da contra-azaração tinha sido suspensa porque os casos de gente com bolhas de pus espalhadas pelo corpo cresceu muito em uma determinada época, e para ensinar os mau-feitores, eles "esconderam" todas as informações que pudessem ajudar a resolver, e obrigavam os responsáveis a darem um jeito na situação.

Tipo, qual é, McGonagall fez exatamente isso comigo, mas não estou nem aí, porque eu consegui fazer o que ela mandou, e antes do tempo!

ANTES.

O MALDITO TREINO SÓ COMEÇA NO SÁBADO, e em plena noite de quarta-feira eu estou aqui, com a contra-azaração gravada na cabeça: _Pratics Deniosir_.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, eu estou viva! AIUSHDIAUDAUSHIDHA gente, mil desculpas MESMO pela demora. espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, tem bastante bilhete (que eu sei que faz a alegria da galere :B)! No próximo, eu respondo as reviews. MESMO. não respondo agora porque estou precisando fazer um trabalho de português pra segunda feira, sobre a terceira fase do romantismo. MANUSCRITO e com mais de três folhas. DÁ PRA SENTIR COMPAIXÃO? eu digo que dá. Então, desculpa. D: beijos pessoas, reviews por favor! *-*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**-**

**Quinta-feira, 5 de setembro, onze da manhã, Poções.**

EU ESTOU REVOLTADA.

EU ME SINTO SUJA E IMUNDA.

EU QUERO MATÁ-LO, MAS EU FUI OBRIGADA A VIR PRA AULA.

EU VOU SAIR DAQUI A QUALQUER MOMENTO E VOU LÁ MATÁ-LO.

Mas antes de ir pra lá, eu passo no dormitório e tomo um bom banho, porque isso foi nojento demais. ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO COMIGO. É MUITO RUIM PARA SER VERDADE.

EU DEVIA ESTAR ME SENTINDO TRAUMATIZADA POR SER AGARRADA À FORÇA, MAS SÓ O QUE EU SINTO É VONTADE DE FAZER ALGUMA COISA PARA PREJUDICÁ-LO. Prejudicá-lo fisicamente, de preferência.

Hoje eu acordei toda feliz porque finalmente ia dar um jeito naquela mão idiota DAQUELE IMBECIL ASQUEROSO e podia dar continuidade ao plano e tal, mas UGH, que seja amaldiçoada por toda a vida a pessoa que inventou a audácia e cara-de-pau. Eram oito horas quando eu fui até lá:

- Oi, James. – Eu falei quando pus os pés pra dentro da ala hospitalar, tentando soar o mais natural possível ao o chamar pelo primeiro nome. Isso era essencial para o meu plano.

Mas ele não respondeu. Huh, que legal.

- Hey.

Eu tentei de volta, me aproximando da maca onde ele se encontrava sentado, brincando com o pomo idiota, com a mão-que-não-estava-comprometida-pela-terrível-azaração-que-a-malvada-Lily-Evans-lançou.

– Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas a eu fui obrigada a achar um contra-feitiço pra te ajudar. – Eu completei, tentando um sorriso.

Seria legal se ele olhasse pra mim e desgrudasse os olhos do bendito pomo. Aí ele poderia dar uma olhada no meu sorriso pseudo-verdadeiro e pensar que eu estou começando a aceitá-lo como amigo, e dar logo chance pro meu plano dar certo. Mas não, ele não estava olhando pra mim. Acho que ele deve ter visto alguma coisa muito interessante na ponta da asa direita do pomo, porque ele definitivamente NÃO tirava os olhos de lá.

Eu sentei com cuidado na cadeira que estava do lado da maca, e olhei pra janela. Já que ele não iria olhar pra mim, ótimo, eu não precisava olhar pra ele. Passou um minuto de pleno silêncio naquela ala hospitalar. E lá fui eu, tentar mais uma vez.

- Tá, eu não fui _obrigada_, ok? Eu... Quis te ajudar. – Eu falei, meio rápido demais, fazendo uma careta no trajeto.

- Quem você está tentando enganar, Evans? – Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do pomo para olhar pra mim com olhos frios.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico e voltou a olhar para o pomo.

- Hum, tá. Eu não quis. Na verdade eu acho que você teve o que mereceu, mas EU não tive, ok? McGonagall me intimou a arranjar uma solução pra isso aí – eu falei, acenando para a mão dele – e eu não tenho escolha. Ou é isso, ou estou reprovada em transfiguração. E dispensada da monitoria.

- Não seja dramática. – Ele falou, sorrindo um pouco. – Ela não falou isso pra você.

- Não falou, mas tenho certeza que é is- - eu comecei, mas uma coisa me veio subitamente à cabeça. – PERAÍ. Como é que você sabe que ela não me falou isso?

- Talvez porque você seja dramática demais, e sempre faça tempestade em copo d'água. – Ele falou, olhando para mim novamente.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e ele deu um sorriso muito significativo.

- JAMES POTTER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Eu sufoquei, tentando juntar forças para levantar da cadeira e ir matá-lo.

- O que é isso? – Madame Pomfrey veio rápido até nós. – Senhorita Evans, isso é uma ala hospitalar. Os alunos que aqui estão precisam de repouso.

- O que _esse_ aqui precisa é de uma bela surra! – Eu chiei, dando de dedo na cara do imbecil.

Madame Pomfrey me olhou horrorizada.

- Senhorita Evans, - ela começou, de olhos arregalados – vou ser obrigada a pedir para a senhorita se reti-

- Não será preciso, madame Pomfrey. – Potter/James a interrompeu gentilmente. – A _senhorita Evans_ não irá mais dar seus surtos histéricos aqui, nem ameaçar minha vida de morte, não se preocupe. – Ele falou, sorrindo para mim com escárnio.

Ela voltou para sua sala, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

- Seu idiota estúpido! – Eu o xinguei, controlando minha voz.

- Não entendi essa raiva toda de repente...

- Ah! Não se faça de desentendido! Foi você que pediu à McGonagall para ela fazer isso. – Era uma afirmação. – Você usou esse poder ridículo que tem de enlouquecer as pessoas e conseguiu fazer com que ela me obrigasse a te ajudar! – Eu falei, sentando novamente. – Você é desprezível. Eu fiquei horas naquela biblioteca. Só Merlim sabe como eu odeio aquele lugar. Eu conversei com aqueles traidores por sua causa, eu ri com eles! Isso não estava nos meus planos, você... Você é um babaca, Potter.

- Hum, o 'James' sumiu. – Ele observou, como se o assunto fosse muito interessante. – Ei, Lily, eu te enlouqueço também? – Ele perguntou, olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados convidativos e o sorriso malicioso capaz de deixar qualquer garota com os hormônios à flor da pele. Até mesmo a invencível e cética Lily Evans. Mas eu estava centrada. James Potter tinha jogado sujo mais uma vez, não importava que os olhos dele fossem lindos e o sorriso de dentes brancos fosse arrebatador.

Ele era um idiota.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – Eu perguntei, descrente.

- Sim, por isso estou te perguntando: Eu também tenho esse 'poder' sobre você?

- Oh, claro que tem _James_. O poder de me deixar louca de raiva. ÓDIO é o que eu sinto por você. Seu infeliz. Idiota.

- Não seja rancorosa, Lily. – Ele falou, finalmente colocando o pomo no bolso.

- Rancorosa? Ai, Merlim. Você falou o quê para a professora? Como você _fez isso_?

- Ela veio me ver. Diferente de OUTRAS pessoas. Ela me perguntou o que poderia fazer pelo aluno preferido dela, e eu pedi que me deixasse pronto pra começar a treinar nesse sábado, porque a gente não pode perder. – Ele explicou, simplesmente.

- Tá, pulando a parte do 'aluno preferido'... Eu acredito. Você se aproveitou do fato de ser o apanhador do time, de ser o 'grande jogador' para jogar sujo com ela. Isso não foi nada justo. McGonagall é fanática pela disputa de quadribol entre as casas, todos sabemos e-

- Claro que foi justo! O que não foi justo foi você ter me lançado uma azaração sem contra-feitiço, só porque eu tentei pegar aquele caderno bobo que você vive pra lá e pra cá e-

- Primeiro, - Eu alteei a voz, interrompendo-o – aquilo NÃO é um caderno bobo, ok? Mas não vou discutir isso com você. Segundo, você supostamente estava magoado comigo, então por que diabos você foi inventar de fazer uma de suas idiotices? Você tinha é que continuar quieto no seu canto, ia ser bem legal. Mas nããão, você teve que bancar o babaca MAIS uma vez e tirar meu sossego. Por que mesmo? Três opções:

a) Você se diverte muito me irritando profundamente; b) Você queria só alegrar o Sirius, que NÃO precisava disso na verdade, porque ele já estava BEM animado com a perspectiva de bolar um plano pra conseguir ficar com a Lene; c) Todas as alternativas anteriores. – Eu terminei, olhando para ele com os olhos apertados de raiva.

- Hum, acho que fico com a C. Mas ei, Lily. Você vai ou não vai curar minha mão? – Ele perguntou, como se lembrasse de um presente que eu estava devendo pra ele.

Eu me levantei calmamente da cadeira e comecei a seguir para a porta da ala hospitalar.

- Hum, - eu o imitei – _acho que não_. – Dei um sorriso vitorioso e me virei para ir embora, meus cabelos chicoteando atrás de mim.

Hoho, otário. Fique com a sua mão apodrecida, então.

- OK. – Ele gritou, para que eu o ouvisse, do corredor – Acho que não teria problema, então, de falar para McGonagall que alguém não conseguiu realizar a tarefa com a qual tinha se comprometido. – Ele terminou a frase e eu podia visualizar o sorriso idiota de zombaria no rosto dele.

- Merda. – Eu murmurei.

- Que foi que disse? – Ele perguntou de novo, alto.

Eu voltei um passo atrás, para poder encará-lo da onde eu estava.

- Que você é um encosto na minha vida. Que faz com que ela seja uma merda. Que _isso_ é uma merda, que essa situação é ridícula e injusta. Que eu te odeio e que você é idiota, desprezível, abusado, cínico e prepotente. E que eu gostaria muito que você me esquecesse e esquecesse essa sua neura que você tem comigo, porque eu não agüento mais. Eu gostaria de poder ter deixado você com essas bolhas de pus no corpo todo, e principalmente nessa sua cara idiota, pra ver se você parava de dar esses sorrisos bestas que tiram o ar de qual-

Eu parei.

E corei.

MERDA MERDA MERDA. Falei demais.

Eu tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse distraído, ou até mesmo assustado com o meu discurso, e não tivesse captado esse meu pequeno deslize de admitir que o sorriso matante dele deixa as garotas sem ar. Mas antes mesmo de eu conseguir fechar a boca, eu já tinha certeza de que ele tinha captado. E eu desejei não ter dado aquele passo para trás, de ter continuado lá no corredor, longe da vista dele. Porque ele me veria corar, com certeza. Por que como é que eu poderia negar que ele causa algum tipo de atração em mim (mesmo que seja só culpa dos meus hormônios!) se ele me viu corar? Como? Ele não ia me deixar em paz, aah, não mesmo.

- Como é? – Ele perguntou, o sorriso maior do que eu já tinha visto esse semestre.

Maior até do que quando eu o abracei sem querer, no primeiro dia letivo desse semestre.

Eu não respondi, mas levantei a cabeça. Eu não ia me deixar abater por esse pequeno deslize.

- Não se faça de desentendido, eu NÃO vou repetir nem que me paguem. Então, se você me permitir, eu quero curar logo sua maldita mão. – Eu falei, tomando cuidado para deixar meus olhos fixos em sua mão. Não olharia novamente pra ele hoje. Nem amanhã. Ou talvez pelo resto da semana, do mês, do ano. Ou talvez... Pelo amor de Merlim, ele já devia saber que ele faz isso com todas as garotas, então por que eu ficaria de fora? Não, ele já devia saber que eu também me sinto atraída pelo seu sorriso arrebatador e seu rosto perfeito e tal, e eu não ia deixar isso interferir no meu plano. Ele continuava sendo um idiota, e não me importava que agora ele tivesse presenciado uma gafe minha. Eu é que não ia ficar me martirizando por causa disso.

– Eu estou com pressa, Potter. – Eu acrescentei, porque ele continuava olhando pra mim, e eu podia sentir que ele ainda estava sorrindo e se divertindo horrores com a minha falha.

- Eu deixo você a curar. – Ele falou, ainda olhando pra mim. Eu ainda estava olhando para a mão dele, esperando. – Mas com uma condição. – Ele terminou, e eu senti que ele tinha ficado sério novamente.

AI, MEU MERLIM. Estou nas mãos de James Potter? ISSO MESMO? NO MAU SENTIDO? TIPO, COM O RABO PRESO? MERDA de novo.

Um momento de silêncio reinou na sala enquanto eu aguardava com pesar a condição maldosa que ele iria impor. No mínimo ele me pediria... Não, ele não faria isso. Pff, Lily Evans, sua ridícula. E se ele fizesse? Por que eu estava me preocupando? Quem era o Potter pra me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa?

- Você volta a me chamar de James. – Ele falou, procurando meu olhar.

UFA.

- E... – Ele continuou.

AH NÃO. Esqueça, chega. No way. Não.

- ... Me dá um beijo. Só.

- Ha. Ha ha ha – Eu repeti – Como você é hilário, nossa, morri de rir. Me dá logo sua mão, quero sair daqui. – Eu falei, fechando os olhos para conseguir paciência extra, e estendendo minha mão para ele, esperando.

UM... DOIS...

- Já impus minhas condições, - ele falou, me olhando com cara de quem esperava que eu fosse realmente ceder. – Você não cura minha mão a não ser que me dê um beijo.

TRÊS.

- Ok, eu escolho deixar sua mão do jeito que está. – Eu falei, me virando novamente para deixa a ala hospitalar. – Quando resolver me dar a maldita mão sem impor condições, peça pra me chamarem. Tchau, Potter.

- Tsc, tsc. – ele se manifestou. – Acho que não, Lily. Acho que você deveria repensar...

- E eu acho que você deveria calar a boca e me dar logo sua mão. – Eu parei, a meio caminho da porta.

- Não. Eu quero um beijo, aí dou a mão. Do contrário, eu vou falar para McGonagall que você não fez o que ela pediu, e conseqüentemente, eu não poderei treinar. – Ele fez uma cara pensativa – É, realmente ela não vai ficar nada contente.

- Dane-se o estado de humor dela. – Eu falei, me virando para ele. Ele não iria esticar a mão? Pois bem, eu tentaria a mira então. Eu apontei a varinha para a mão dele e murmurei o feitiço, mas ele foi mais rápido e desviou. Ele levantou a mão, e a colocou atrás da cabeça.

- Lily! – Ele pestanejou, como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa muito grave. – Isso foi ridículo! Venha até aqui, me dê um beijinho e você pode curar minha mão e ir embora. – Ele falou como se estivesse instruindo uma pessoa com atraso mental.

RESPIRE, Lily Evans, respire. Se acalme, ele é só um garoto idiota com suas fantasias idiotas. Que irritam profundamente, mas ok, controle-se.

- Hum, tá Potter. Vamos fazer um acordo? – Eu perguntei, meio sem saber o que fazer. Mas não dei chance para ele responder, continuei: - Eu volto a te chamar de James, só. Você me dá sua mão, eu a curo, vou embora e nós dois ficamos felizes. Que tal? – Eu perguntei, demonstrando esperança.

Ele pensou por um minuto, avaliando a proposta como se fosse uma negociação milionária.

- Tenho uma contra-proposta.

Eu revirei os olhos. É claro que ele NÃO iria simplesmente aceitar. Imbecil.

- Huh? – Eu incentivei. Tudo para NÃO ser obrigada a tocá-lo.

- Você vai comigo à Hogsmeade semana que vem. – Ele propôs, um sorriso se formando por antecipação em seu rosto.

Sair com James Potter? Coisa que eu nego desde o terceiro ano? Coisa que todos queriam que eu fizesse? Não.

AAHHH. Uma coisa que todos queriam que eu fizesse... Isso daria uma boa imagem de Lily aberta a relacionamentos amigáveis, não daria? Seria bom para meu plano, não seria? Claro que eu não iria só com ele, mas eu poderia também aproveitar essa ocasião para deixar escapar em voz alta a minha suposta 'louca atração' por Dough e meu plano seguiria em frente, para o brilhante desfecho de 'potter-SEM-lily'. Huuum. Talvez.

Potter/James pareceu perceber que eu estava inclinada a aceitar a proposta. Ele até esticou a mão para mim.

HÁ. Ele esticou a mão pra mim. HOHO, tolinho.

_Talvez_ eu não precisasse aceitar. Ele achava que eu estava pensando, então talvez estivesse devaneando sobre o nosso (im)possível passeio em Hogsmeade e nem percebesse se por acaso eu inclinasse um pouco minha varinha desse jeito...

- _Pratics Deniosir_! – eu murmurei, enquanto ele olhava atentamente para meus olhos, esperando uma resposta.

Ele levou meio segundo para perceber que o movimento dos meus lábios formavam a contra-azaração, e não uma possível aceitação de proposta alguma, como ele esperava.

Mas eu certamente demorei bem mais do que um segundo para perceber que, antes que eu pudesse colocar meus pés no sentido da porta, ele já estava de pé na minha frente, juntando nossos corpos, segurando meu rosto com a mão recém-curada e apertando contra si a curva das minhas costas com a outra, de um jeito nada suave, e me beijando no meio da ala hospitalar.

AI, MEU MERLIM. Eu estava sendo beijada à força por James Potter, O IDIOTA.

Eu me afastei imediatamente dele, colocando toda a minha força contra ele. ECA, NOJENTO. Isso foi, sem dúvidas, a pior coisa que aconteceu comigo em anos! Incluindo até aquela vez que eu tropecei no gramado da chácara do meu tio avô, e caí com a cara no meio de um monte de estrume FRESCO.

Bom, não. Talvez o beijo não tenha sido pior que _isso_.

Mas com certeza foi bem nojento. Nojento pelo fato de eu estar consciente de que eu estava sendo agarrada à força pela pessoa que eu mais evitava no mundo, e que eu sabia que ia sair se vangloriando desse beijo pelo castelo todo, e que estava me beijando só para provar que quando ele queria uma coisa, ele a conseguia, não importava como. Pelo fato dele ser um idiota nato, que já havia beijado uma parte bem grande da população feminina de Hogwarts, e que estava realmente me segurando tão grudada a ele que eu não conseguia NÃO pensar nos nossos corpos grudados, e me segurava com tanta força que estava me machucando. Nojento porque eu o odiava mais que tudo, porque ele era estúpido e porque ele estava provando isso, me agarrando desse jeito.

Mas ele não me soltou. Não importava o quanto de força eu aplicava, ele não me largava, embora a minha cabeça estivesse o mais longe quanto os braços dele permitiam.

E aí eu parei de tentar.

Eu fechei meus olhos, relaxei meus ombros e deixei meus braços penderem ao lado do corpo. Uma hora ele _teria_ que me soltar.

Eu senti o olhar de estranheza dele, quando viu o meu comportamento e desgrudou sua boca da minha. Ele hesitou por um momento e então eu senti a respiração dele mais próxima de mim novamente.

- Não ouse fazer isso. – Eu falei em um único fôlego, com o tom mais ameaçador que eu consegui. – Se você preza sua vida, James Potter, eu estou te avisando: Não. Ouse.

Acho que alguma coisa na minha expressão deve ter o alertado, porque, ainda de olhos fechados, eu consegui sentir ele afastando o rosto novamente, e estudando minha cara.

Ele soltou um riso baixo pela garganta, meio... Derrotado? E me largou, ainda hesitando.

Eu abri os olhos, e me deparei com ele a uns três passos de distância de mim, procurando meu olhar. E dei o meu pior sorriso de escárnio possível.

- Então o famoso James Potter ficou com medo do tom de voz de uma garota. – Eu falei, pausando em cada palavra para ele entender direito. Ele era retardado, afinal. - Interessante. É bom saber que você gosta de todos os seus membros nos lugares certos, Potter. – Eu disse, cuspindo a última palavra. Milhares de coisas estavam passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento, desde ameaças para ele NÃO mencionar o ocorrido até matá-lo ali mesmo, mas meu subconsciente me dizia para me virar e ir embora. Então, mais uma vez, eu segui a tal voz na minha cabeça. O deixei mastigando as minhas palavras, porque contar sobre o beijo ele com certeza iria, então, de que adiantavam ameaças? Eu só iria me irritar mais ainda. Eu me virei calmamente, e dei passos firmes até a porta.

- Lil- - Ele começou. Ou só chamou, não sei.

Eu não me dei o trabalho de virar para ele novamente. Eu não queria ver aquele rosto por um bom tempo. Eu simplesmente ergui a mão com a palma aberta, ainda de costas para ele, e fui embora.

* * *

**N/A: **HÁ. mais um capítulo. lol espero que gostem. *-* beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**-**

**Ainda quinta, uma e meia da tarde, sala comunal da Grifinória, minha poltrona.**

Potter nojento ridículo descarado abusado filho-da-mãe e idiota saiu hoje da ala hospitalar. SUPERQUEDEMAIS, nossa, você nem imagina o quanto eu adorei. ¬¬' Eu estou MUITO irritada com ele, mas eu fui invadida por uma alegria extrema agora há pouco. Quer dizer, não foi bem alegria, mas sei lá, uma sensação de vitória, quem sabe. Ele é imbecil e merece tudo de pior. Eu o odeio e quero que ele suma da minha vida. LOGO, de preferência. Eu quero que esse semestre acabe de uma vez por todas, pra poder sair de Hogwarts e nunca mais ter que olhar praquele rosto-sem-defeitos idiota que ele tem. Mas enquanto o ano NÃO acaba, ok, vou ter que conviver com isso. Com o meu ódio, quero dizer, porque esse eu tenho certeza que NUNCA mais vai deixar de existir, porque Potter desgraçado desalmado prepotente metido arrogante e infeliz fez a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito nessa vida toda: ME BEIJOU À FORÇA. Aaaaaaaah, mas a vida dele vai virar um inferno tão grande, Merlim sabe que eu não vou mais o deixar em paz depois disso. E há uns quinze minutos atrás ele teve uma pequena demonstração disso.

Eu saí da aula de poções, antes de qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala. Eu desviei do Slughorn, porque acho que ele repensaria sobre sua escolha de 'aluna mais querida' depois que ele soubesse o ódio que eu estava sentindo por ele ter me arrastado para a sala, conversando gentilmente, quando tudo o que eu mais queria era voltar naquela ala hospitalar e reduzir Potter à pó. Então eu saí correndo da sala, para não dar chances a ninguém. De perguntarem o que tinha acontecido, quero dizer. Porque Merlim! Como é que eu iria explicar? 'O imbecil me beijou a força!' É, talvez, mas aí eles iam achar que eu estava traumatizada ou alguma coisa assim. NA VERDADE, NÃO, eles não iam pensar isso. Eles iam, no mínimo, ficar me enchendo o saco para confessar que adorei. NOSSA, realmente amei. IDIOTA. Enfim, eu saí quase correndo da sala, pra ir direto pra sala comunal, tomar um bom banho, mas Marlene me alcançou no meio do caminho:

- Lils, o que foi _que houve?_ – Ela perguntou enquanto se alinhava ao meu lado, quase correndo para me acompanhar.

Eu não ia falar. Não ia abrir a boca. Mas aí... Eu pensei melhor e decidi que não daria esse gostinho para o Potter. De contar em primeira mão o ocorrido. Ele ainda era MUITO capaz de modificar totalmente a história e tenho certeza que o final teria algo a ver com uma Lily caindo de amores, ou desmaiada pelo ótimo beijo, ou coisa do tipo. E olhe que eu nem ao menos consegui aproveitar o beijo!

MERLIM. O QUE FOI QUE EU ESCREVI? QUE EU GOSTARIA DE TER APROVEITADO? NÃÃÃO, RETIRE ISSO.

Mas é que aah, todas as garotas babando por Potter e ele me beija. Eu poderia ao menos ter tido tempo ou clima para aproveitar. MAS NÃO, O IDIOTA TEVE QUE ME AGARRAR À FORÇA. Não que eu gostaria que ele me beijasse, à força OU NÃO, de qualquer maneira. Mas ECA, tá, chega.

- Ele me a-gar-rou. – Eu falei, e só então percebi que eu deveria estar com o meu maxilar pressionado o tempo todo.

- Hã? – Ela perguntou, enquanto se desviava dos alunos que lotavam o corredor. – O que foi que disse, Lil?

Eu parei, para ela poder acompanhar a conversa. Eu não ia repetir uma terceira vez. Ela quase esbarrou em uns primeiranistas quando parou abruptamente junto comigo.

- Lene, presta atenção – Eu falei por entre os dentes, chiando. – Eu estou MUITO irritada, mas muito mesmo. Ent-

- É, nós percebemos. Mas o que foi que ho-

Eu lancei o meu olhar de 'não-me-interrompa, cala-a-boca-e-escuta-até-o-fim-agora-sua-imbecil' e ela ficou quieta.

- Se você pensa que eu fiquei irritada no 4º ano, quando eu fiquei com Sirius, e aí aquele encosto do Potter brigou com ele, então VOCÊ NÃO VIU NADA. Eu estou muito brava mesmo. Eu não quero brigar com ninguém fora aquela peste, então por favor, acho melhor você avisar pra todo mundo se manter à distância se não quiser levar patada. – Eu parei pra tomar fôlego, e continuei: - Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar hoje antes da aula, pra curar aquela maldita mão. Eu cheguei lá na maior boa vontade e-

Eu fui obrigada a parar para respirar fundo. Eu só queria subir e tomar banho. E depois ir matar o Potter. Mas ok, Lene NÃO tinha culpa do que o ridículo fez então eu me forcei a continuar, sentindo que os meus dentes ficavam cada vez mais apertados e o som quase não saía audível.

–... Fui na maior boa vontade e ele fez um maldito cu-doce. Mas não antes de deixar 'escapar' que foi ele mesmo quem obrigou McGonagall a me forçar a achar um contra-feitiço pra mão dele. – Mais uma pausa para respirar e conferir se Lene ainda não tinha fugido silenciosamente da minha fúria. – Eu me disponibilizei a curar a mão dele e ele disse que _só se eu desse um beijo nele_. Eu estava saindo daquele maldito lugar quando ele me chantageou com as baboseiras da McGonagall e seu estado de humor se eu não cumprisse o que tinha prometido pra ela. Mas mesmo assim, ele não quis me dar a mão. Eu queria sair dali, e ele não estava deixando. Então eu curei a mão dele na marra, enquanto ele pensava que eu estava pensando na proposta de ir a Hogsmeade com ele, eu simplesmente fiz o feitiço quase não-verbalmente e ele só percebeu alguns segundos depois. Infelizmente, mas MUITO INFELIZMENTE MESMO, eu não fui rápida o suficiente para sair dali e ele me agarrou. ME BEIJOU À FORÇA, AQUELE IDIOTA USURPADOR. Um beijo nojento, um mau-humor do caralh*, alguns pré-hematomas nos meus braços e uma ameaça de morte para ele... e o que eu mais quero agora é ir lá e esganá-lo. Mas, eu quero tomar banho agora, com licença. Desculpa Lene, eu te amo. Não acredite em nada do que aquele imbecil te falar, e avise os outros, por favor. – Eu meio que gritei enquanto saia correndo no meio da multidão de alunos espalhados pelos corredores.

Eu cheguei ao dormitório vazio e fui direto pro banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e fiquei meia hora lá, primeiro me lavando feito uma doida, e depois só aproveitando a água pelando escorrendo pela minha pele, aliviando minha irritação, fazendo com que eu pensasse com mais calma. Eu saí do banho quando as meninas chegaram no quarto.

- Lily!? – Bruna chamou, enquanto fechava a porta do dormitório.

- Aqui. – Eu respondi, ficando aliviada que minha voz não estivesse mais estrangulada pela raiva, embora eu ainda sentisse que podia lançar uma maldição imperdoável naquele imprestável idiota.

Eu me enrolei na toalha e fui me vestir, com os olhares de Alice, Marlene e Bruna em mim.

- Posso entrar? – Déryck perguntou, abrindo um pouquinho a porta e metendo a cabeça pra dentro do dormitório.

Alice o chamou com a mão e ele entrou, sentando junto com Marlene na minha cama.

- E aí...? – Ele perguntou, olhando de canto de olho para cada uma das três, mas não desviando o rosto de mim.

- Ok. – Eu fechei meu sutiã, e sentei na cama. Olhei derrotada pra elas. E para Déryck.

Depois desse banho calmante, e contando o fato de que agora eu não me sentia suja, eu não conseguia entender o porquê de NÃO ter dado uma bela surra naquele infeliz. Alguma coisa que desse mais efeito do que apenas palavras. Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar do motivo que me levou a fazer isso. Só lembro que resolvi seguir a voz na minha cabeça. Mongol. Eu deveria ter lançado mais uma vez aquela azaração das bolhas de pus nele. Só que no corpo todo. Eu tinha rasgado a folha do livro mesmo, só EU sabia o contra-feitiço... QUE BURRA. Por que é que eu não fiz isso? Oh, Merlim.

– Eu não sei o que fazer. – Eu admiti, olhando para as mãos.

- Mas o que aconteceu, exatamente, fora ele ter te beijado? – Alice perguntou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse contar o meu dia super alegre de um passeio num circo ou algo assim.

- 'FORA ELE TER TE BEIJADO?' Como se não fosse o suficiente! – eu falei, indignada.

- Ok, desculpe. O que eu quis perguntar foi: Como aconteceu exatamente? – Ela reformulou a pergunta.

- Uh, eu não gostaria de repetir, desculpe Lice. Eu quero é esquecer, e embora eu saiba que vai ser MUITO difícil, eu farei o possível. Então, Lene pode contar pra você. – Eu falei, me acomodando no colo de Bruna.

- Bom, a Lils me falou meio rápido demais, irritada demais, mas pelo que eu entendi foi as- - Marlene começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Você conta numa hora que eu não esteja presente, de preferência, Lene.

- Ah, tá. Desculpa. – Ela disse, me olhando com, sei lá, receio.

- Gente, eu não peguei uma doença contagiosa, ok? – Eu falei, me sentando na ponta da cama novamente. Sei lá, elas (leia-se meninas MAIS Déryck) estava agindo de uma maneira tão esquisita. Embora eu estivesse me sentindo suja e tal, eu não estava traumatizada com o 'abuso' de Potter. Eu estava só realmente MUITO irritada com ele.

- Nada a ver, Lily. – Déryck respondeu, olhando pra todas, menos pra mim.

- Sei. Olha, eu estou irritada, ok? Mas nada com vocês, eu sei que vocês entendem. Então, não precisam ficar assim, desse jeito.

Silêncio.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Bru se manifestou, se curvando um pouco, pra ficar mais perto de mim, como se uma criançinha de cinco anos tentando confessar alguma coisa para uma amiguinha.

- Pode. – Eu respondi, revirando os olhos, divertida. – Mas ai de você se me perguntar qualquer coisa do tipo 'como ele beija?' ou 'você gostou?' ou 'ele tem mesmo aquela pegada toda?' ou 'como foi?'. Ouviu, Brubs? NÃO ME FAÇA ESSE TIPO DE PERGUNTA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM.

- Tá. – Ela respondeu, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Mais silêncio. E eu estava sentindo que precisava esclarecer algumas coisas. Não por mim, né, mas er, é das meninas que estamos falando.

- Ó, só pro governo de vocês: Isso foi a coisa mais idiota que ele já fez, incluindo a briga ridícula que ele teve com Sirius só porque nós ficamos sem a suposta 'autorização' dele.

- Não! – Déryck ficou abismado. – Sério? Mas pra mim, aquilo era a coisa mais imperdoável que James tinha feito pra você! Cara, um beijo não pode ter sido tã-

Uma sobrancelha erguida, um básico olhar de 'sim, um-beijo-PODE-ter-sido-tão-ruim-a-esse-ponto' e ele ficou quieto.

- Hum, vocês também não almoçaram? – Eu perguntei, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Almoçamos. Mas meio rápido. A gente tinha que vir ver como você estava. – Bru respondeu, meio cautelosa.

- É, vocês já viram que eu estou SUPER legal, nossa apaixonadérrima. - Eu girei os olhos, tentando levar na esportiva. Mas estava difícil, confesso. – Vocês não se importam de me dar licença, né? Preciso urgentemente ir falar com aquele idiota. – Eu disse, ficando de pé num salto.

- Acho melhor você colocar uma roupa antes. – Marlene riu.

- Uh, bem observado. – Eu respondi rindo, junto com elas. (ELAS E DÉRYCK)

Eu peguei a muda de uniformes limpos, me vesti e penteei meu cabelo.

- Fui. – Eu gritei quando estava saindo do quarto, parando na porta e me virando pra mandar um beijo geral pelo quarto.

E agora eu estou aqui, só escrevendo rapidinho porque tenho certeza que depois da minha conversa com a peste vai acumular muita coisa pra escrever, sabe, então estou dando uma adiantada. E aproveitando que as meninas continuaram lá no quarto, e que o resto da Grifinória ainda parece estar almoçando, o que significa que minha poltrona está livre. Mas que seja, já terminei aqui e vou subir, porque se Potter não está mais na Ala Hospitalar e não apareceu na aula hoje, e ninguém o viu, ele só pode estar em um lugar: no dormitório.

Merlim dai-me forças, lá vou eu.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Mais um capítulo aqui, espero que vocês gostem desse. desculpem se por um acaso eu tiver colocado muito texto em caixa alta e/ou muitos xingamentos. :x eu tinha que mostrar o estado de espírito de lily. IAHDIUAHSD

Finalmente... **RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Anggie:** AW, obg por todas as reviews *-* e te garanto que em breve a Lils sentira falta do Jay. IASHDIUASHD

**Debora Souza:** Obg, obg, obg. por favor, continue lendo mesmo. IAUSHDIUASHD você vai ver que a lily vai aprender a ser diferente quando o assunto for james potter :D

**Pam Potter:** você me enganou direitinho, sua vaca. AIUDHIASUDHAIUSHD disse que ia vir deixar review pra mim no segundo cap e pff, nada. D: mas ok, ok. trate de terminar never antes de qualquer outra coisa, e aí você vai lar minha fic INTEIRA. G_G e isso é uma promessa, best. IAHSDIUHSAD te amo!

**RejaneCF5:** obrigada! é, quando terminar essa aqui vou continuar escrevendo a H/G e divulgar bastante, quero ver se dessa vez dá certo *-* os bilhetes são mara, não? IUAHDIAUSHDI adooro.

**Camylla Martiniano:** magrela, trate de vir ler! ; eu te amo. :B

**Secret xD:** eu sou totalmente louca por fics em forma de diário, eu TINHA que ter a minha! IAUHIDUHASIDUH obrigada, amor, espero que você ainda continue lendo x_x

**Gabi F:** gabs gabs gabs :B aw, eu adoro suas reviews! *-* sim, peter é muito dal, lily é muito orgulhosa e james é total esnobado. AIUSHDISAUHDIUASHDIUAHSD as coisas mudarão, víva e verás! (66) te amo!

**Thaty:** IAUSHDIAUHSD poor james. ele sofre! D:

**Sabrina Alves:** por favor, por favor, me diga que você continua lendo! eu adoro suas reviews cheias de observações e suposições! beijos.

**Mila Xavier:** IAUSHDIUASHD obg *-* sim, dá vontade de socar a lily. u.ú mas que bom que eu consigo o efeito desejado, né. lol é, tadinho do jay, ele sofre D: lily é boba, dica. (66)

**mrs cullen:** e aí fanpire *-* que bom que gostou, obg!

**Veronica D. M.:** AISUDHAIUSHDIUAHSDIUH suas reviews são tipo as minhas... mostram totalmente a revolta depois de ler alguma coisa. AOISDHIASHDIUASH adorei. por favor, continue lendo.

**LuuaMell:** obg *-* IAUSHDIUASH Lils dumal. \m/ (seu nome tá sem o ponto proque tava dando erro! :F)

**Guto:** IUAHSDIASUHDIA obg, obg. putz, a lily só tem um pequeno probleminha, vai passar. UASDAISUDUIA beijos.

**Bellah:** aaw, obrigada *-* tentei não demorar! :D

-

agora eu queria me desculpar, de verdade. eu começo a escrever outras coisas e me perco totalmente nas fics que já estão em andamento. desculpa mesmo, eu sei que esquecer dos leitores é fatal. x.x e eu sei proque eu odeio quando alguém esquece de mim e não atualiza as fics que eu gosto. então, minhas desculpas sinceras estão aqui, por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar e por não ter respondido as reviews de vocês até agora. eu só queria que as pessoas não tivessem desistido de mim e das minhas fics D: 'aquela autora que nem responde reviews e demora pra att'. POR FAVOR, continuem lendo, é só o que me importa *-* beijos, até o próximo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**-**

**Será que essa quinta infernal não vai acabar nunca? Três e meia da tarde, Sala Comunal da Grifinória, minha poltrona.**

Sério mesmo, o que mais pode acontecer hoje? Tipo, falando sério? UGH, estou com tanta raiva. Eu só não sei se eu sinto mais raiva _dele_ ou de mim mesma.

Mas eu sei que quando eu saí da sala comunal depois do que aconteceu e fui andar perto da floresta, eu sentia só uma grande humilhação. Uma sensação horrenda, tipo, despedaçada por inteiro sabe. Mas acho que agora, sentada na sala comunal vazia, matando minha aula de transfiguração e prestes a escrever o ocorrido, eu só sinto é raiva. ÓDIO PURO.

Quando eu parei de escrever aqui e subi para o dormitório masculino, Potter estava deitado na sua cama, de barriga pra cima, brincando eternamente com aquele pomo idiota. Ele olhou para mim, enquanto eu atravessava o quarto e me sentava na cama de Sirius, ao lado da dele.

- Veio pedir outro beijinho, Evans? – Ele falou, sorrindo cinicamente.

Eu registrei o 'Evans'.

- Quase isso, idiota. Eu vim só te dizer que foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu em toda minha vida. Só pra você ficar sabendo. – Eu terminei, dando de ombros.

- Pior que o quê, exatamente? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se.

- Pior experiência com um garoto, eu quis dizer.

- Ah é, né, porque você tem TANTA experiência quando o assunto é garotos... – Ele falou, rolando os olhos.

AHH, imbecil. Vá se ferrar.

- Como se você pudesse saber com quem eu me relaciono ou deixo de me relacionar. – Eu respondi, estreitando os olhos.

- Acredite, Evans, eu sei. – Ele falou, com o tom que ele deve ter pensado que fosse enigmático.

- Ah, é. Esqueci que você é um imbecil obcecado por mim, desculpe.

- Eu estava mais é falando sobre nesse castelo nós não termos privacidade ou coisa assim, sabe, porque aqui tudo o que você faz é descoberto e...

- Tá, tá. – Eu disse, abanando minha mão para ele, em sinal de descaso. Tanto faz o que ele pensa. - De qualquer maneira, eu sei que você não é capaz de entender de primeira, mas eu não estou falando de quantidade, Potter, eu estou falando de qualidade.

- Oh, sim, realmente meu beijo deve ser bem pior do que o de Amos Diggory ou o de Edmund Heinkain, ou o de Gabriel Strampson, ou o de Caio Ergsh, ou o de Erick Hidden ou até mesmo de Edward Thompson, não é?

Meu, ele é doente. Ele sabe o nome de todos os garotos com os quais eu fiquei nesse castelo. Eu sei que são poucos, mas cara. Eu fiquei com Caio Ergsh no terceiro ano. Ele foi o meu primeiro ficante. Bom, talvez seja exatamente por esse motivo que ele lembra. Mas e Edward Thompson? Eu fiquei com Edward no fim do quino ano, num passeio em Hogsmeade. Ninguém deveria saber, a não ser meus amigos. Ok, Sirius deve ter contado pra ele mas...

EI.

SIRIUS.

Há, Potter vai querer morrer depois dessa...

- Uh, acho que você está se esquecendo de uma pessoa, não, Potter? – Eu falei, um sorriso de escárnio nascendo na minha boca. E crescendo ao ver a reação dele.

Potter ficou mais rígido instantaneamente. O sorriso cínico desapareceu. A postura metida também. Ele agora era só o pobre menino traído por ser melhor amigo, quase como há três anos, quando fiquei com Sirius no fim ano, na primeira festa na qual nós comparecemos, na Sala Comunal.

- Huuum, - Eu comecei. Hoho, escárnio puro. Ele era um trasgo, tinha provado isso me agarrando. Merecia essas brincadeirinhas de mau-gosto. – Então mais uma coisa que eu descobri. – Eu acrescentei, enquanto me levantava e me olhava no espelho que havia pendurado na parede, entre as duas camas. – Primeiro descobri que você ainda se freia com uma ameaça de uma _garota_. Segundo que você realmente ainda NÃO superou essa coisa toda de eu ter ficado com Pads. – Eu disse, me virando para encará-lo. – É uma pena, Potter.

Ele levou alguns segundos a mais do que pretendia para se recompor.

- Que seja. – Ele falou emburrado. – Você não poderia saber mesmo.

- Hã?

- Aquilo nem foi um beijo pra valer. – Ele falou, guardando o pomo no bolso.

As mãos dele estavam livres: MAU SINAL.

- Nem vem, Potter, fique longe de mim. Juro que se encostar um dedo que seja em mim novamente, eu te mato.

- Uuuuh, que medo... - Ele zombou, levantando-se devagar.

- Eu estou avisando. É melhor fic- Potter, NÃO!

Ele me derrubou deitada na cama de Sirius. Ou pior: ele NOS derrubou deitados na cama de Sirius. Ele estava em cima de mim, e juro que se não fosse o Potter, eu adoraria. Tipo, qualquer outro abençoado com um corpo desses em cima de mim.

QUALQUER OUTRO.

- PÁRA! PÁRA, POTTER. NÃO! NÃO OUSE MOVER NEM MAIS UM MÚSCUL-

- Er, desculpa. – Sirius murmurou sorrindo, enquanto fazia meia-volta e tentava sair de fininho do dormitório.

- NÃO, SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!! VOLTA AQUI, PADS! – .MERLIM. Vou matar o Sirius, fato. - POTTER! – eu gritei, aproveitando enquanto ele piscava para Sirius para pegar minha varinha. – Juro que se você tentar qualquer coisa, Potter, qualquer coisinha que seja, eu te deixo inteirinho coberto de bolhas de pus, e eu não estou brincando! – eu falei, enquanto empunhava a minha varinha bem no meio do seu rosto.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso master perfeito E idiota dele.

- É o melhor que poderia fazer, _Evans_? Me lançar uma azaração?

- Com certeza não, _Potter_, mas pelo menos uma azaração como essa te deixaria impossibilitado de começar a treinar no sábado. – Eu respondi, prestando atenção em cada possível movimento vindo daquela ameaça ambulante.

Infelizmente, não surtiu o menor efeito. A minha ameaça, quero dizer.

Ele simplesmente relaxou os músculos. O que não foi nem um pouco agradável, se quer saber, porque ele estava completamente relaxado sobre mim, apoiando-se apenas nos braços, situados um de cada lado da minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto, de tão perto que ele estava.

E o idiota estava RELAXADO!

Como é que EU poderia relaxar se eu tinha o garoto mais perfeito, ÓBVIO QUE FISICAMENTE FALANDO, em cima de mim, com aquele sorriso lindo bem próximo do meu rosto?

_Perigosamente próximo da minha boca_.

EI, ALÔ. ELE É JAMES POTTER, O IDIOTA. Mas ok, isso NÃO estava sendo agradável, porque mais um pouco e eu corria o risco de ser controlada pelos meus hormônios e fazer qualquer cagada. E aí, eu JAMAIS me perdoaria. Jamais.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Ele perguntou baixando a voz, olhando dentro dos meus olhos com uma zombaria estampada. IDIOTA.

ER, eu primeiro precisava me lembrar de como se respirava.

MEU, POR MERLIM, O QUE É QUE HAVIA DADO EM MIM?

Eu estava claramente perturbada HORMONALMENTE pelo cara que eu repugnava há tantos anos. Isso era, definitivamente, errado. Muito errado. Mas, hm, como é que ele podia ser tão cheiroso? E tipo, ser tão incrivelmente sexy e ter esse poder estúpido de simplesmente esvaziar a minha cabeça de tudo e qualquer coisa diferente de 'por favor, acabe com essa tortura e me beije de uma vez'.

MERLIM MERLIM MERLIM.

Me diga por favor que eu não pensei nisso. OH, DEUS. Ele me paga, ah se paga! Idiota desprezível, os meus valores NÃO são alteráveis apenas por uma pressão física, ok? Isso não é justo. NEM UM POUCO. Mas eu tinha que ser forte e resistir à tentação. E tipo, se eu conseguisse pensar direito, eu rapidamente teria nojo de mim mesma por ter, UM DIA, tido vontade de beijá-lo pra valer, porque MERLIM, era só o imbecil do Potter. Mas quem disse que eu conseguia pensar direito?

Eu estou dizendo. ELE. ME. PAGA.

Eu, infelizmente, mas MUITO infelizmente MESMO, fiz a cagada da minha vida AI, MERLIM, QUE RAIVA, de olhar bem nos olhos dele. Eu sou tão idiota, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu só podia pensar em uma coisa. E infelizmente eu deveria estar pensando tanto, mas tanto, que EU (AAAAAH, ÓDIO), realmente (NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOU DIZER ISSO) dei a chance para ele me beijar. UGH. Isso mesmo. Não foi um beijo forçado. NÃO POSSO NEM AO MENOS DIZER QUE O IDIOTA DESPREZÍVEL ME BEIJOU À FORÇA, CACETE. Ele não tinha me perguntado? '_O que vai fazer agora?_' EU SÓ CONSEGUI FAZER UMA COISA, ORAS. UMA IMBECIL ESTÚPIDA IDIOTA REPUGNANTE NOJENTA ASQUEROSA IMPENSADA AUTOMÁTICA E MARAVILHOSA COISA. (delete esse maravilhosa, por favor. POR FAVOR, DELETE) Eu simplesmente o beijei.

E eu sei que eu vou me arrepender muito por dizer isso (SE É QUE EU POSSO ME ARREPENDER MAIS), mas eu realmente preciso registrar que isso foi a melhor coisa da minha vida, fato.

Tipo, então agora esqueça que eu escrevi isso, porque foi a primeira E última. Nunca mais vou tocar nesse assunto, nunca mais vou pensar nisso, nunca mais vai haver uma chance pra isso acontecer. NUNCA MAIS. Porque eu simplesmente cortei todas as (inexistentes) relações com o idiota. TODAS.

E não me venha perguntar o porquê, e dizer que não entendeu, porque eu disse que foi _aquilo-que-prometi-nunca-mais-dizer_, ENTENDEU?

Eu odiei realmente. Eu queria poder apagar isso. Eu queria poder esquecer que um dia eu fui submetida à tal humilhação.

Admitir que fazer-aquilo-que-você-sabe-o-que-é foi aquilo-que-você-já-sabe-que-eu-disse. Eu só não vou comentar aqui que odeio o Potter mais do que eu já odiava porque isso não parece ser possível. Eu já o odeio supremamente, não há como piorar.

- Por favor, por favor. – Eu comecei, depois de tomar ar, com a voz fraca. – Me diga que isso não aconteceu. – Eu falei, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração de Potter se afastar. Ele estava ofegante. NÓS estávamos. Eu queria matá-lo.

- Hum, - Ele disse, e eu podia ouvir cada uma E todas as notas de diversão E realização na boca do infeliz. – Pode-se dizer que sim, isso realmente aconteceu, e sabe Lil-

Eu estiquei minha mão na frente da cara dele, interrompendo-o. Ele NÃO precisava comentar. Não queria ouvir NADA sobre isso. Eu queria poder esquecer. Passou um segundo de silêncio no dormitório. Um torturante segundo em que eu AINDA podia sentir a respiração dele perto do meu rosto, mas agora eu estava totalmente certa de que eu não corria nenhum risco.

PORQUE EU JÁ TINHA FEITO A MERDA. PORQUE EU JÁ ESTAVA TOTALMENTE SÃ NOVAMENTE, PORQUE EU JÁ ESTAVA ARREPENDIDA ATÉ O DEDINHO DO PÉ.

E o pior é que eu já sabia que só estava começando.

- Potter. – Eu falei, entortando a boca. – Você por favor, _por favor_, poderia sair de cima de mim? – Eu pedi, fazendo toda a força que eu consegui pra poder falar, mas eu não acredito que ele tenha ouvido apenas um murmúrio. Mas eu sabia que era ou aquilo, ou um grito que se faria ouvir lá no saguão do Castelo. E eu realmente não queria que as pessoas fossem alertadas para o que estava acontecendo nesse momento.

- Nossa, quanta educação. – Ele falou, e eu AINDA podia ver, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem tão fechados quanto era possível, que ele sorria. E eu podia chutar que não era um mero sorriso. Eu confesso que eu tinha medo de olhar, porque eu sabia que o garoto estaria simplesmente radiante. Seria insuportável, para mim, olhar para uma pessoa num estado de espírito tão extremamente diferente do meu. – Mas vou atender seu pedido só porque voc-

- Não termine, por favor. – Eu disse, abrindo os olhos cautelosamente, para ver exatamente o que eu tanto temia. O rosto dele era SÓ sorriso. Não havia nenhum espaço que não estivesse iluminado. E tanta zombaria... ai, Merlim, eu merecia.

Ele escorregou para fora da cama, ficando de pé e passando a mão no cabelo, desarrumando.

Eu respirei fundo uma vez. Até isso doía, acredite em mim. Cada inspiração era como se o perfumem que estava em mim, me fizesse lembrar do que aconteceu (com detalhes, MUITO infelizmente) e cada expiração me fazia desejar morrer, pra não ter que agüentar as conseqüências da minha grande merda. Juro que foi a maior de toda a minha vida. E espero que pare por aqui, porque eu não seria capaz de agüentar coisa igual.

Eu olhei para o teto, analisando muito bem as cortinas da cama, memorizando cada detalhe, tentando adiar a hora em que eu teria que levantar dali e sair. Eu podia ficar deitada ali pra sempre, se não fosse o fato dele estar de pé ao pé da cama, estendendo a mão para mim. ELE ESTAVA ESTENDO A MÃO PARA MIM, como se eu realmente fosse pegar a mão dele, levantar da cama e anunciar o nosso noivado, ou algo assim. VÁ SONHANDO, POTTER. Eu só não conseguia ver como é que eu ia tratá-lo, porque a culpa certamente era minha. CLARO QUE ERA MUITO MAIS DELE, NÉ, PORQUE O IDIOTA FOI QUE ME DEIXOU NAQUELE ESTADO DE TORPOR. Mas eu não podia admitir isso, não é? Ou eu estaria me humilhando mais ainda. NÃO QUE FOSSE POSSÍVEL.

Eu não segurei a mão dele, não preciso dizer. Eu levantei e alisei minha roupa. Olhar ou não olhar no espelho? Eu seria capaz de agüentar o que veria? Mas era preciso, porque de que outro jeito eu iria sair dali sem dar pistas pra ninguém? Certamente meu cabelo NÃO estava super normal. Eu fui até o espelho, me recompus (apenas fisicamente né, porque eu não poderia estar mais aos farrapos por dentro) e me virei, desejando com todas as forças que Potter simplesmente me deixasse sair.

Mas eu realmente NÃO preciso dizer que isso não aconteceu, por um simples fato: ELE É O POTTER.

Ele segurou meu braço, e graças a Merlim NÃO me puxou para perto. Ele simplesmente me prendeu. Tipo, só pra me humilhar mais e impedir que eu saísse e fosse pra qualquer lugar longe dali.

Eu mirei a porta, fixando meu olhar bem ali. Eu só não sabia se era mais porque eu queria sair ou se era mais porque eu desejava muito que NINGUÉM entrasse naquela hora.

- Lily? – Ele chamou, e eu realmente não consegui identificar o que tinha na voz dele, mas eu podia afirmar que NÃO era diversão.

Eu continuei olhando para a porta. Por que ele não podia me soltar? Estúpido imbecil.

- Lily, quer olhar pra mim, por favor? – Ele pediu, e acho que eu consegui ouvir um pouco de irritação na voz dele.

Mas eu não estava interessada. Ele apertou meu braço com mais força e doeu. Eu fui forçada a olhar para ele, pra constatar que o sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Está me machucando. – Eu disse, mas fui obrigada a baixar o olhar, porque algo no olhar DELE me deixou incomodada. Ou talvez fosse só o fato de que eu precisava de tempo pra poder olhar novamente nos olhos dele, sem humilhação. MINHA HUMILHAÇÃO, porque eu cedi. Porque eu tinha sido idiota e finalmente cedido.

- Desculpe. – Ele falou, afrouxando o aperto.

- Seria melhor se você soltasse totalmente e-

- E você poderia então sair correndo. – Ele terminou a frase por mim. Com outras palavras, claro, mas exatamente corretas.

- Escuta Potter, - Eu comecei, ainda olhando pra baixo. - eu n-

- Escute você, _Lily Evans._ – Ele me interrompeu, alteando a voz. – Isso que você tá fazendo NÃO é normal. Você não pode simplesmente levantar e-

- Eu posso fazer o que bem entender, _James Potter_. – Eu o interrompi, erguendo os olhos novamente. – Ou você esperava que eu te desse a mão e te beijasse apaixonadamente, pra depois descermos e anunciarmos que vamos casar?

Ele soltou meu braço. Que seja, eu não ia sair correndo mesmo. Não antes de falar algumas coisas pra ele. Ele provocou, afinal.

- Você me beijou por que quis, Lily, não venha botar a culpa em mim agora!

- Eu não botei a culpa em você em momento algum, Potter. Eu não sou cínica como você, eu assumo os meus atos.

- Ah, eu sou o cínico agora? E quem é que veio aqui pra me xingar e acabou me beijando? – Ele falou, e eu gostaria que ele abaixasse a voz.

- Eu não _acabei te beijando_, seu idiota. Nós nos beijamos, assuma sua culpa pelo menos uma vez, Potter.

- Que culpa? A de ser aterradoramente irresistível? – Ele perguntou, um sorriso torto e cínico que se formando nos seus lábios. E eu nem podia negar, idiota.

- A de ter me provocado. Ok, você quer falar sério, então? Ótimo, porque eu nunca mais quero ter que conversar com você novamente, então é bom que esclarecermos tudo bem agora.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

- Primeiro as damas.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem. O que eu disser aqui, Potter, fica aqui. Ou... Que seja, você não tem palavra mesmo. Enfim, eu só quero que algumas coisas fiquem claras. Primeiro: Você é asqueroso e desprezível, e hoje de manhã quando você me agarrou, você provou o quão estúpido pode ser, só pra provar que consegue tudo o que quer. Só uma dica: ISSO NÃO SE FAZ COM NENHUMA GAROTA. Agarrar garotas à força é simplesmente repugnante, só pra você saber. Mesmo que você pense que elas vão se derreter por você depois. Ah, lamento informar, isso é mentira, sou um exemplo vivo disso. Segundo: Tudo o que eu falei agora há pouco continua valendo, ok? Não pense que era só um pretexto pra vir aqui te beijar, né, já que você se acha tão _aterradoramente irresistível_. É bom também que você saiba Potter, já que eu nunca admiti, que apesar de você ser sim, irresistivelmente atraente, você é o maior idiota da face da Terra. E não faça essa cara, porque é óbvio que você já deveria saber que eu sou uma garota comum de 17 anos, e infelizmente não sou imune aos hormônios. E se você ainda quiser começar a treinar nesse sábado, acho bom que só ria quando eu não puder mais ver. Outra coisa: Que fique claro que eu posso arruinar sua vida aqui dentro se por um acaso eu deixar escapar perto de Dumbledore o que você fez comigo na ala hospitalar. Não que você vá precisar disso, caso já tenha o corpo coberto de bolhas de pus. E não pense que eu estou blefando, porque você vai se enganar. Eu garanto que sou a única em um raio de muitos quilômetros que sabe o contra-feitiço pra essa azaração. – Eu parei, respirei fundo, dei as costas e segui na direção da porta. Mas parei na metade do caminho. – Ah, quanto à você, pode recolher seus comentários só para si, e guardar sua saliva pra contar suas mentiras para os outros depois. De como eu cheguei aqui e te agarrei ou algo assim, não me importa. A última coisa que eu quero que você saiba Potter, que talvez você já tenha entendido né, mas eu duvido um pouco da sua capacidade mental, então vou deixar BEM claro: Esse beijo não significou nada para mim, a não ser que você considere o fato de que eu estou mais arrependida agora do que já estive em toda minha vida. Porque eu tenho certeza que a humilhação de ter cedido aqui vai ser a pior de toda a minha vida, e olhe que eu só tenho 17. Mas enfim, só pra você saber, eu te odeio do mesmo jeito que eu te odiava antes desse beijo, mas só porque não posso odiar mais, sabe, esse sentimento já alcançou o limite. AH! Posso fazer uma coisa que estou morrendo de vontade? _Você beija muito bem, por sinal_. Não fique alegrinho Potter, e não ouse me interromper, porque saiba você que eu só te disse isso porque eu tenho certeza de que se você contar para qualquer um, essa pessoa vai rir muito da sua cara, que é o mínimo que todo mundo devia fazer quando olha pra você, porque você é um idiota prepotente.

Eu me virei novamente, e andei o resto do caminho até a porta. Eu abri, olhei para ele, ergui minhas sobrancelhas quase que involuntariamente, de tanta indignação que eu sentia naquele momento, e bati a porta com toda a força. Que por sinal eu já tinha recuperado, depois de soltar tudo aquilo em cima do Potter. Eu desci as escadas pra me deparar com uma sala comunal lotada, silenciosa e atenta. TODOS sem exceção, estavam olhando para a escada, como se estivessem esperando alguém descer. E era exatamente isso que aconteceu, como Lene me contou assim que eu cheguei perto deles.

- O que foi que _houve?_ – Ela perguntou, e naquele momento eu percebi que TODAS as coisas que tinham sido ditas lá em cima foram escutadas por eles.

- O quanto vocês ouviram? – Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha medo da resposta. Eu não podia ter, afinal de contas. Eu não tinha medo de mais nada, porque só tinha espaço para a vergonha. De mim mesma. A humilhação de ter cedido para Potter.

- Começamos a ouvir desde a hora que você gritou pela primeira vez.

Uma súbita lembrança de "_Potter, NÃO_!" invadiu minha cabeça.

.MERLIM, quer dizer então que TODAS aquelas pessoas que estavam na sala ouviram TUDO o que aconteceu lá no dormitório, incluindo o momento de silêncio referente ao você-sabe-o-quê e tudo o mais? Bom, se há pelo menos um ponto positivo nisso, é que elas também ouviram as coisas que eu disse a ele, antes de sair do quarto.

- Hm, então eu não preciso explicar nada. – Eu disse, me virando para sair da sala.

Eu sorri com extremamente cínica para todo mundo que estava me olhando, o que significa todo mundo que estava naquela sala, e sai pelo retrato, pra tentar fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse pensar no que aconteceu.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu sou uma péssima autora que demora pra att, e que demora mais ainda pra responder as reviews. mas poxa, nenhuma review pro último capítulo é pra quebrar as pernas né, namoral. D': espero que gostem desse capítulo, e por favor, não parem com as reviews. :/


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**-**

**Quinta AINDA, sete da noite, sala comunal, minha poltrona. (juro que hoje foi o dia mais longo da minha vida. E NÃO FOI DE UM JEITO BOM.)**

Há, pensou que eu iria estar no quarto, né?!

Me afogando na depressão?

Pois bem, se enganou. Eu acabei de vencer uma partida de snap e agora todo mundo foi lá invadir a cozinha, sabe, pra pegar alguns bolinhos de sobremesa.

Como se Sirius já não tivesse se empanturrado no jantar, mas ok.

E eu não fui, né, porque aquele idiota foi junto. Mas acredite ou não, ele realmente parou de me encher o saco. Mas me permita dizer que ele está sendo esnobe _demais_. Tipo, ok, eu realmente não queria falar com ele novamente e tal, mas ele está totalmente fingindo que eu não existo. Ah, sei lá, eu peço por isso há tanto tempo... Pra ele me esquecer, quero dizer. Mas ugh, acho que vai levar um tempo pra eu me acostumar com esse 'novo comportamento', sabe. Porque não é como se ele só estivesse NÃO-falando comigo. Ele está me ignorando totalmente, evitando olhar na minha direção e tudo. E parece tão fácil pra ele! Por que EU simplesmente não consigo parar de sentir raiva? Seria bem simples se eu conseguisse ignorar a existência daquela praga.

Ugh.

Mas enfim, falando em 'novo comportamento', eu decidir acabar com essa história toda de plano. Claro né, depois do que aconteceu, eu espero que Potter continue me ignorando e eu não tenha que falar com ele nunca mais, muito menos ter que fingir qualquer coisa. E já que eu desisti do "plano", eu vou conversar com todos, pra esclarecermos de uma vez por todas essa história deles ficarem forçando a barra. Não que eu ache que eles AINDA não tenham entendido, né, depois do meu discurso-para-o-Potter-que-foi-impropositalmente-ouvido-por-toda-a-Grifinória. E, bem, eu estava pensando aqui, que todas aquelas pessoas me ouviram confessando para a peste que aquilo-que-você-sabe-que-aconteceu foi aquilho-que-eu-não-vou-repetir.

Mas que seja, pouco me importa o que as pessoas ouviram ou deixaram de ouvir, porque, POR MERLIM, meu discurso surtiu o efeito desejado. Acabou com a perseguição do imbecil, quero dizer.

Agora eu fico me perguntando o por quê de a McGonagall não ter vindo me procurar ainda, levando em consideração o fato de que eu matei a aula dela hoje.

Mas er, melhor pra mim.

Uh, eles voltaram. Ótimo, eu ia falar com eles agora, mas eu vou ter que falar com as meninas primeiro, e depois com Remus e Sirius, porque apesar de Potter estar fingindo que eu faço parte da decoração do castelo, infelizmente ele ainda continua incluso nesse bizarro grupo _Apimentadas+Marotos+Apêndice_. Apêndice=Peter, esclarecendo. Mas enfim, eles já começaram a me olhar feio por causa do caderno, então eu escrevo mais tarde, quando voltar da ronda.

Ah! Tem ronda hoje!

Então eu posso falar com Remus antes, e depois da ronda eu falo com as meninas, e aí amanhã converso com Pads e Déryck.

E cara, seria muito legal se por acaso nós encontrássemos a McGonagall durante a ronda sabe, porque eu poderia contar pra ela o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, lá na ala hospitalar. E explicar que eu não fui pra aula dela hoje porque eu estava tentando juntar os pedaços da minha alma, que foi fatiada por mim mesma na hora em que eu me humilhei (voluntariamente, admito, por causa dos malditos hormônios traidores) beijando aquele idiota-usurpador-metido-e-prepotente-que-ela-acha-ser-um-ótimo-aluno-e-apanhador.

Ou talvez eu só fale a primeira parte.

Droga! Eu escrevi a palavra com B. Ah, que seja. Talvez isso se torne menos pavoroso se eu simplesmente não fizer todo esse escândalo. Foi só um beijo afinal.

Viu, já estou melhorando.

Er, eles realmente estão olhando feio para mim, tenho que ir.

**Última vez que escrevo durante essa quinta; dez e meia da noite, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, minha cama.**

Cara, aleluia! Finalmente essa quinta-feira infernal terá um fim. Não agüento mais, sério, foi o dia mais comprido da minha vida. Mas er, quero esquecer, e não ficar relembrando. Enfim, eu falei com Remus agora a pouco, enquanto a gente percorria o corredor do terceiro andar. Gente, Remus é tão querido que as vezes tenho inveja da Bruna, fato. Uma inveja boa, quero dizer. Porque veja bem, Remus é super fofo. E ele é compreensivo. Acho que é o cara mais compreensivo que eu já conheci, e ainda sim, ele não é bobo. Mas, voltando ao assunto. Eu não sabia como começar, então dei uma de João-sem-braço:

- Hum, Rem? – Eu perguntei enquanto a gente se sentava no chão do corredor, para descansar um pouco de ficar andando de um lado para o outro. O castelo estava mais parado do que Hogsmeade nas férias.

- Hum? – Ele respondeu/perguntou, me incentivando a falar.

- Bom, er, você estava na sala, né? Quando... Bem, quando aconteceu, é, o... Er, quando eu falei com Potter.

- _Falou com Potter_... – Ele zombou. – Sim, eu estava. Lamento informar, Lil, mas acho que a Grifinória toda estava lá, descansando depois do almoço.

- É, obrigada. – Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo. – Então, uh, você ouviu _tudo_?

- Tudo o que você disse? Ou tudo que você _fez_ também?

Eu meti um tapa no braço dele.

- Sim, eu ouvi. – Ele riu.

- Tá, e você também percebeu que ele está me ignorando, certo? – Eu perguntei, brincando com um fiozinho solto no meu casaco.

- É isso mesmo que eu estou ouvindo? Lily Evans reclamando por James Potter estar a ignorando...?

- Não, seu imbecil. – Eu revirei os olhos, divertida. – Eu estou só perguntando se você percebeu que ele está realmente me ignorando agora. Tipo, nada de cu doce.

- Será? – Ele perguntou, com cara de riso.

- Remus! Estou tentando conversar sobre o que aconteceu, por favor, quer me ajudar?

- Desculpe. – Ele pediu, segurando o riso. – Sim, todos nós percebemos, Lil, que ele está 'tipo, totalmente te ignorando'. Agora, dizer que não é cu doce são outros quinhentos...

- Você tá querendo dizer que o idiota pode estar fazendo, mesmo, cu doce? Sem chances, Rem. Tem que ser muito burro e- Ah, não importa. O que eu quero saber é, - Eu puxei o ar. Era melhor falar rápido. Não tinha que ter medo da reação dele, afinal, _nessa_ história, EU era a vítima. Ele era um dos vilões. – Se vocês vão finalmente parar de se meter na minha vida. Fazendo esses 'planinhos' toscos porque PENSAM que sabem o que eu quero pra mim.

Remus me fitou por um momento, e depois deixou a cabeça cair.

- Desculpe, Lil. – Ele disse, parando por um momento, antes de continuar. – Eu sei que o que a gente fez durante esses quatro anos, e alguns dias, foi errado. Se intrometer assim na sua vida e...

- Não estou culpando ninguém, Rem. Só estou pedindo que parem. – Eu o interrompi, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Pode contar com isso. – Ele falou, segurando a minha mão. - Não me intrometo mais na sua vida nem um milímetro que seja, se você não quiser.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele.

- Está convidado a se intrometer na minha vida sempre, Remus John Lupin, com uma condição.

Ele olhou para mim, me questionando com os olhos.

- Eu devo autorizar antes. – Eu disse, encostando-a novamente.

Ele gargalhou e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Sim senhora.

Nós ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, até a gente ouvir um barulho meio suspeito perto dali.

CARA, vocês não tem idéia.

Estávamos nós dois ali, sentados no corredor, rindo e conversando, e eu me derretendo pelo jeito como Remus fala da Bruna (sério, eles são o casal mais fofo do mundo) e aí nós ouvimos um barulho que parecia um gato miando, mas, er, sabe quando as gatas estão no cio? Era tipo aquilo, agora você imagine. Pois é, mas aí nós pensamos: Madame Norrra. E pronto, continuamos a conversar.

Mas o barulho aumentou. E não era como se estivesse se aproximando. Não, ele estava mais forte. E ele ficava mais forte a cada instante.

Nós trocamos olhares intrigados. Sério, era um barulho muito bizarro. Então, eu e Remus decidimos ir ver o que era, porque Madame Norrra NUNCA tinha feito um som parecido na vida. Não que a gente se lembrasse. E olhe que nós SEMPRE cruzávamos com ela durante as rondas, desde que nós éramos monitores. Enfim, à medida que nós íamos nos aproximando, o barulho ia se modificando. MEU MERLIM, juro que se eu fico em silêncio por um segundo, eu consigo ouvir aqueles barulhos horrendos ainda. Cada vez que a gente chegava mais perto, o barulho ia se modificando e ficava cada vez mais suspeito. Até que nós chegamos numa sala de aula vazia, com a porta semi-fechada. Estava escura e a gente tinha certeza que os barulhos estranhos vinham dali. E de repente, eu ouvi o barulho mais asqueroso da minha vida, tô falando sério. Eu não posso falar do que é, né, porque é estranho demais pra estar num diário de uma garota decente, mas posso te dizer que deve ter doído bastante, no começo. Porque realmente o começo daquele grito era dor. E aí, a garota emendou um grito histérico de gelar a alma, que teoricamente, deveria ser o 'esperado prazer'.

Mas cá entre nós? Foi bem forçado.

Sabe, eu falei com Remus sobre isso, e claro que ele não quis se aprofundar no assunto, né, mas ele também achou. Mas enfim, eu só sei disso porque quando Bruna er, nos contou detalhadamente a primeira vez dela e de Remus, bem, ela descreveu como 'a melhor coisa da vida dela', sabe, e hum, aquele grito que eu ouvi não parecia ser muito sincero sabe.

Mas eca, continuando. Quando esse grito tirou todas as nossas expectativas de que fosse alguma coisa normal, o que você acha que a gente fez? Nós não podíamos deixá-los lá, fazendo pouca vergonha em plena sala de aula vazia, nove e meia da noite. Mas nós definitivamente NÃO podíamos entrar lá naquele momento.

Não mesmo.

Então a gente se afastou de lá, porque depois daquele grito horroroso os únicos ruídos que você podia ouvir eram risinhos e arfadas. Pois é, nada agradável. A gente se afastou pra discutir, e decidimos esperar o 'casalzinho', para, na hora em que eles estivessem saindo da sala, nós tomarmos uma atitude. Só que a gente não sabia QUAL atitude. Porque sério, nós não somos estraga prazeres, sabe?

Só que ELES estavam totalmente ESTRAGANDO o prazer da minha noite adorável, fazendo _aquilo_ bem ali.

E aí, enquanto a gente pensava numa solução, eles saíram da sala. E GENTE, sério, a cara da menina só não saiu correndo, na velocidade da luz, pelo chão porque ela NÃO tinha pés. Mas tenho certeza que a hora que ela nos viu ali, parados com aquela cara-de-quem-ouviu-o-que-não-queria, a cara dela caiu e saiu rolando em câmera lenta. Eu pensei que ela ia sair correndo de vergonha ou medo, ou alguma coisa assim, mas não. A GAROTA NÃO MOVIA NEM UM MÚSCULO, sério. Ela estava paralisada. O garoto então, GENTE, se você olhasse para o inocente Gabriel Delanosso durante as refeições, sentado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, todo calmo e delicado, DELICADO ATÉ DEMAIS, bem, você NUNCA, mas nunquinha, iria imaginar que ele fazia coisas desse tipo. Sabe, as aparências enganam.

Mas enfim, a gente conversou com eles, e bem, como a gente não queria dedurar ninguém e tal, nós combinamos que se a gente pegar eles fazendo qualquer coisa parecida de volta, em local&horário proibido, eles vão ter que se entender com Dumbledore. Caso contrário, o assunto morria ali. Eles prometeram tomar mais cuidado. Quer dizer, eles não, porque Amélia não abriu a boca. Sabe, Amélia Johanson ultimamente começou a andar com as amigas daquela vadia da Manuela (lembra dela, né? A vadia mor de Hogwarts. Que não tem amigas, e sim um rebanho de seguidoras? Essa mesma.), então não me assombra que ela tenha sido surpreendida com a boca na botija fazendo tais coisas. Mas acho que pra ela poder ser 'admitida' no grupo falta muito, já que, se ela fosse uma das pervas ela teria se gabado de ter feito um garoto aparentemente do nível 'ALERTA, SUPER GAY' virado homem, e não ficado com vergonha disso.

Mas enfim, '_Nós seremos mais, er, atenciosos daqui pra frente'_ não é uma boa promessa, é? Porque afinal, TERÁ 'DAQUI PRA FRENTE'? Ela está se juntando ao rebanho de Hogwarts afinal, talvez não tenha nada mais depois daquilo que eu e Remus quase presenciamos. E mesmo que tenha, 'ser mais atencioso' não significa 'cumprir a promessa' e sim fazer a mesma coisa de volta, mas com mais atenção. E não é isso que eu quero. Ou é, sei lá, porque eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida sexual da garota-envergonhada-da-corvinal-que-se-candidatou-à-pervisse + o garoto-que-todos-sempre-acharam-que-era-gay. Contanto que eles façam toda&qualquer coisa longe de mim e dos meus ouvidos inocentes.

E aí depois dessa experiência traumatizante, eu e Remus voltamos pra torre, cada um perdido em pensamentos sobre o ocorrido e ao mesmo tempo querendo esquecer. E compartilhando algumas informações como, por exemplo, o fato de ser um absurdo porque Amélia só está no 5º ano, sabe, e sobre como aquilo soou falso aos nossos ouvidos. Mas aí nós caímos na real e paramos de falar sobre essas coisas nojentas. E eu vim pro quarto, escovei meus dentes e me enrolei nas cobertas antes de pegar isso aqui e escrever o que eu realmente espero ser o último relato dessa quinta-feira miserável.

Mas amanhã as meninas precisarão saber que Amélia corre o sério risco de ser admitida ao rebanho, porque ela transformou Gabriel-O-gay em homem, fato.

**POR MÉRLIM, EU PRECISO DORMIR E ACORDAR SÓ AMANHÃ. EU PRECISO DE DISTÂNCIA DESSA QUINTA-FEIRA. POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDA.**

Pois é, hum, deixa eu ver, uma e meia da manhã.

Eu estou meio sem ação ainda, amanhã comento sobre o ocorrido. Agora só preciso contar meio por cima o que aconteceu.

Sabe o que foi? Eu acordei com uns barulhos irritantes na janela, e quando fui ver, era Lyo. Eu pensei: 'Agora me diz, por que é que essa coruja não vai caçar e me deixa em paz? EU QUERO DORMIR e acabar com esse dia.' E aí resolvi virar de lado e ver se ela se tocava que eu NÃO queria papo e fosse embora. Mas acho que er, aquele ditado '_O que não se parece com o dono é roubado_' faz muito sentido, porque Lyo simplesmente tem um gênio igual ao meu.

Ô CORUJINHA DESGRAMADA.

Ela não me deixou em paz, e como eu era a única alma viva ali dentro que estava percebendo o barulho, eu tive que ir abrir a janela, antes que ela acordasse as meninas. Que por sinal estava dormindo feito pedras. Lá fui eu de camisola e meião, abrir a janela pra aquietar uma irritante Lyo. Ela deixou cair um bilhete no chão, na minha frente, e tava quase saindo. Eu agarrei a coruja por onde deu. Sério. Agora não sei nem se foi na asa, na pata ou na cabeça, mas eu não deixei ela sair voando. Como é que é? Ia me acordar desumanamente, me fazer levantar da cama e abrir a janela pra deixar a porr* do papel cair na minha frente (VEJA QUE CORUJA FOLGADA, nem pra me entregar na mão.) e ir embora assim, do nada? Não mesmo. Mas aí foi só fechar a janela e eu já soltei ela de volta, coitadinha. Ela sofre com essa dona, fato. E aí PASMEM, sabe o que estava escrito no bilhete? MEU MÉRLIM. Não, não era 'meu Mérlim'. Era:

_Você não sai da minha cabeça, Lily_.

E eu fiquei como? MERLIM MERLIM MERLIM. Se eu já não conhecesse a letra de Potter, eu juro que teria pensado que era ele de novo. Quer dizer, eu pensei, por um milésimo de segundo, até eu analisar a caligrafia e perceber que era outra pessoa. Mas eu não tinha percebido QUAL outra pessoa. Então eu simplesmente fiquei uns dois minutos olhando praquele papel, totalmente sem ação. 'Você não sai da minha cabeça, Lily'. Isso era bem profundo, não é, pra uma pessoa escrever assim e nem ao menos se identificar. E tipo, qual era a do bilhete? Tudo bem que eu não saía da cabeça dessa tal pessoa, mas eu, no momento só tinha UMA coisa na MINHA cabeça: acabar com o dia. Quando eu consegui me mexer, eu chamei Lyo, que obedientemente voou até o meu braço. Ou talvez fosse porque ela estava com medo de ser agarrada de volta, se demorasse. Eu coloquei no mesmo pedaço de pergaminho, já que eu não estava afim de pegar outro.

_Hum, isso é uma coisa boa? Se for, obrigada. Mas er, seria melhor se você me dissesse quem é, sabe, porque não sou muito fã de suspense_.

Sim, direta como um raio e suave feito uma égua. ME ACORDOU DE MADRUGADA PRA MANDAR UM BILHETE SEM IDENTFICAÇÃO? Que mandasse outra hora, oras.

E aí mandei Lyo entregar aquilo devolver aquilo pra quem tinha me mandado. Que por sinal, foi muita cara de pau da pessoa, né, pegar a MINHA coruja pra ME mandar um bilhete. Isso não é certo. Mas enfim, ela foi, depois que eu fiz carinho nela e pedi desculpas.

E eu esperei uns 15 minutos. E tipo, Lyo voltou bem tranqüila. Acho que ele fez suspense de propósito.

Ele tinha respondido num canto do papel:

_Sim, é uma coisa boa. De nada. Mas se eu contar, perde a graça. Te acordei?_

Eu respondi na hora, num cantinho do papel:

_É, me acordou, sim. O que me denunciou? Minha letra garranchada ou meu humor sutil? Enfim, eu não sei que graça você vê em me acordar e ficar fazendo suspense, quando tudo o que eu quero é dormir e esquecer o dia tenebroso que eu tive hoje._

Lyo me olhou com uma cara de 'ok-agora-eu-quero-ir-caçar-por-favor', mas eu não liguei e a mandei entregar o bilhete pra quem quer que fosse. Dessa vez ela demorou menos. Em uns cinco minutos ela estava de volta, beliscando de leve a minha mão, enquanto eu cochilava sentada na cama.

_Oh, desculpe. Eu gostaria de ter melhorado seu dia hoje, mas estava em uma terrível batalha interior. Mas já me resolvi, pelo que pode ver. Você ainda quer uma chance de deixar esse dia melhor?_

PENSA NA PESSOA PARALISADA. Era eu. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Quem diabos era? AH, QUE RAIVA.

_Não, eu não quero chance alguma que não seja a de voltar a dormir tranquilamente, obrigada._

Eu escrevi, num dos últimos pedaços em branco do papel. Mas aí eu li de volta e achei estupidamente grosseiro. Eu não podia responder isso para o garoto, podia? Bom, na verdade, eu podia, né, levando em conta que ele tinha me acordado, estava fazendo suspense e tal, mas eu estaria desperdiçando uma grande chance. Ou não, mas enfim. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa da minha vida. Porque agora que finalmente eu tinha me livrado daquele encosto do Potter, eu poderia viver melhor. E eu tinha que viver melhor, se é que você me entende, porque eu e Marlene somos as únicas do 'grupo' que não nos achamos ainda, sabe, e daqui a pouco Sirius consegue fazer alguma coisa que surta efeito na Lene e eu fico aqui, encalhada.

Isso é preocupante.

Então eu risquei o que eu tinha escrito e procurei um outro pedaço em branco no papel:

_Uh, isso foi um convite? Muito suspeito, hein. Eu agradeço, mas enquanto não me disser quem é, você não tem chance alguma. E como esse espaço era o último pedaço em branco daqui, você não fará a menina-que-não-sai-da-sua-cabeça ter que pegar outro pedaço de pergaminho, não é? Eu gostaria muito, muito, muito de não ser grosseira com quem quer que você seja, mas acredite, eu estou fazendo um esforço danado. Eu quero dormir, e se você ainda estiver disposto, pode continuar com o 'joguinho' amanhã. Eu costumo ser mais agradável quando estou sem sono._

Eu li a nova resposta. E reli. E reli. É, parecia bom. Era eu, afinal, a pessoa já deveria saber o meu jeito de ser, então ela certamente NÃO se importaria.

Eu dei o bilhete a Lyo e falei pra ela entregar e ir comer, porque eu não abriria mais a janela essa noite. Ainda bem que ela entendeu, porque desde que eu abri o caderno, o quarto está num silêncio maravilhoso. E agora eu realmente vou dormir.

E ACABAR LOGO COM ESSE DIA.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey! lol espero que vocês gostem desse cap :D beijos, até o próximo!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Thaty:** HAHAHA, ele não é tão idiota assim D': confesso que no último capítulo ele foi. :x IAUHSDIUAHSIDUHAS mas ah, espero que ele reconquiste teus sentimentos ;D obrigada, beijos!

**LuuaMell:** aw, obrigada pela review mara! Sim, ela pegou o Sirius, coitadinha (66) IUHASIDUHASIUDH pois é, Jay pode ser metido e tudo mais, mas eles vão se acertar, fato. e e verdade, me foquei tanto na mania dele de brincar com o povo que esqueci do cabelo nesses caps. Mas nem se preocupe, porque já escrevi até o 24, e te garanto que tem bastante parte dele com essa mania *--* beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**-**

**Finalmente sexta-feira, sala comunal da Grifinória, minha poltrona, sete e meia da manhã.**

ALELUIA! Nem acredito. Geeente, como ontem demorou pra passar, que é isso. Ninguém merece, fato. Graças a Merlim, hoje o dia está sendo muito bom, pelo menos até agora.

Eu levantei e fui pro banheiro me arrumar, né, dando pulinhos de alegria porque tinha sol hoje, e nós temos dois períodos livres e tal. 'Livres', né, se é que você se lembra do fato de estarmos no sétimo ano e ficarmos nos matando fazendo os deveres, em vez de aproveitar. Mas hoje não! Eu vou lá pra fora aproveitar esse dia maravilhoso, não quero nem saber. Traumatizada do jeito que eu estou? Eu mereço, vai. Mas enfim, eu saí da cama e me deparei com um bilhete em cima das minhas roupas, que ficam normalmente separadas na cômoda, ao lado da minha cama.

Dizia: _Pronto, outro pedaço de papel. Te deixei em paz ontem, afinal. Mas que fique claro que eu consegui ler o que você tinha pensado em me mandar, antes de se arrepender e riscar tudo. Mas vou considerar o que você disse, sobre o mau-humor relacionado ao sono. Bom dia, então. Acho que hoje fará um dia bem bonito, então o dedicarei a você._

HUM.

Gente, eu não sei o que eu faço, sério. Eu estou eufórica feito uma criançinha de primeira série. Mas estou realmente com medo de isso ser uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto sabe. Porque, todos nós aqui nos conhecemos desde o primeiro ano, né, e além de Caio Ergsh, que se declarou pra mim no terceiro ano (nossa, que superquedemais, er. E depois da gente ficar por, hum, dois meses, pronto, eu enjoeei, ele também, então, ótimo), não existe ninguém mais interessado em mim. Ou, tipo, ninguém que estude comigo há tanto tempo, né? A não ser que seja alguém muito tímido (e que se camuflou durante sete anos!) e que agora se inspirou e veio me mandar esses bilhetes. Mas aí entra a questão: se fosse isso, a pessoa pareceria insegura. Mas a pessoa que me manda os bilhetes realmente parece BEM segura, devo dizer. Então, a não ser que seja alguém que não estuda comigo há tanto temp-

OH, MEU MERLIM.

MEU MERLINZINHO AMADO.

Não, Lily, pense direito!

MAS GENTE, TUDO SE ENCAIXA.

Dough! Só pode ser ele. Ou isso é, de verdade, uma brincadeira de mau-gosto. Porque olha, ele não estuda comigo há sete anos, só há uma semana, eu fui a primeira pessoa com quem ele conversou, ele é minha dupla em transfiguração e ele... er, tá, não deve ser ele. Acho que me empolguei. E eu nem ao menos sei o porquê. Mentira deeeeeslavada. Hoho, eu sei. Mas é que se realmente for o Dough, MÉRLIM, eu estou feita, não é? Porque eu posso facilmente dar uma chance a ele. E pra ajudar, ele é bonito! Ou seja, eu posso ter a chance de ME dar a chance de me apaixonar, e eu nem ao menos corri atrás de alguém! Ele correu atrás. E MELHOR: ele é bonito, ou seja, ele pulou várias etapas da minha pré-seleção. Eu não precisei de esforço algum. E eu tenho a chance de ser feliz, de finalmente namorar sério com alguém, de me apaixonar, de não ficar pra titia... – gente, pera, estou realmente empolgada. Mas aaaw. Que lindo. Eu nunca pensei em Dough assim, porque hum, pra mim ele era só o novato por quem todas babavam. Meio inocente e tal, mas hum, tá aí um prova de que pode ser que não seja ele. Dough sempre parece meio tímido demais, inocente, inseguro quando a gente conversa. Mas huuuum, tomara que seja. Porque sério, se não for ele, com quem mais eu poderia começar um relacionamento? Porque de fato não há ninguém que me chame a atenção. Tirando Fabrício Grainch (lembra? Sétimo ano da Corvinal, loiro, alto, olhos castanhos, nível 'OI, BEM ATRAENTE.'). Mas ugh, Fabrício infelizmente já foi contaminado pelo vírus coma-manuela-lembreink, então, nada de chegar muito perto dele. Só o que nós fazemos é dar umas boas olhadas e tal.

Mas enfim, hoje eu não vi a Yasmin. Talvez seja porque eu acordei cedo demais e desci mesmo assim, não me importando em tomar café da manhã sozinha, porque eu estava muito feliz com a idéia de poder aproveitar o sol hoje, nos períodos livres, e não vi mais ninguém. A não ser Gabriel (o de ontem!), mas quando ele me viu, ele fez meia volta e saiu do Salão Principal. Bom, ele realmente deve ter ficado um pouco envergonhado de ser pego com a boca na botija, mas enfim, vou lá escovar os dentes e descer, antes que eu me atrase.

E er, o que será que eu faço em relação à Dough? Porque se for ele mesmo, o meu 'admirador', ele não vai falar, vai? Ele disse que iria perder a graça... Bom, eu podia incentivá-lo... Ui, não, e minha cara iria parar aonde se por acaso meus palpites estiverem errados? Não, vou ficar quieta.

E o observar mais atentamente a partir de agora.

* * *

**Poções, 8 e meia.**

Bom, eu encontrei Dough quando estava saindo da sala comunal pra vir pra aula. E posso dizer uma coisa? Ele não parece ser meu admirador secreto. Sério, quando eu lembro daqueles bilhetes de ontem, eu imagino um cara legal escrevendo aquilo, sabe, e não alguém que só conversa sobre seu trabalho de transfiguração com você. Mas isso pode ser uma tática pra eu não perceber que ele é, de fato, meu admirador secreto.

Hum.

* * *

**Sala comunal da Grifinória, meio dia.**

Er, tenho que dizer que o Sr. Admirador Secreto é muito bom com táticas, sério. Porque, apesar de eu saber que é ele e tudo mais, ele realmente está me fazendo duvidar. Mesmo que involuntariamente. Porque sério, ele me cumprimentou normalmente hoje, quando nós nos vimos na saída da sala comunal. E aí ele foi comigo até a aula conversando sobre o que a gente ia fazer na aula hoje, a respeito do nosso trabalho de transfiguração. E hum, até aí tudo bem, né, porque nós sabemos que é tática. Na aula de poções, ele se sentou no lugar de sempre, que é atrás de mim, então eu não pude avaliar nada. Mas aí na própria aula de transfiguração, nós conversamos sobre várias coisas, como sempre. O assunto do trabalho sempre prevalecendo, óbvio, mas hum, foi tudo completamente normal. Normal mesmo, sabe, nenhum sinal de 'oi, sou seu admirador'.

Mas ok, eu nem tenho pressa. Tá, eu tenho, porque não quero ficar sobrando quando Lene finalmente se acertar com Pads, mas er, eu posso esperar um pouco.

Espero que esses dois períodos livres que eu tenho agora sejam o suficiente.

* * *

**Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, meia-noite.**

Bom, eu não sei se isso é certo ou não, mas agora eu não estou num estado bom para pensar nisso. Eu quero dormir e amanhã pensar direito.

Vai ver isso é um sonho.

É.

* * *

**Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, sábado, sete de setembro, 7 horas da manhã.**

Bom, ontem foi um dia... Estranho.

Assim, eu tava saindo da sala comunal, né, indo aproveitar meus períodos livres, porque Merlim sabe, eu precisava deles.

- Lil, até que enfim! – Marlene gritou, enquanto vinha na minha direção com as meninas.

- Que foi que eu fiz agora? – Eu perguntei, rindo.

- Você sumiu, saiu da aula sem dizer nada. O que foi que houve? – Alice perguntou, e elas pareciam, sei lá, preocupadas.

- Gente... Nada. Não houve nada. – Ou houve? Sei lá, né, coisa estranha. – Por quê?

- Porque você tá totalmente desligada do mundo hoje, nem conversou com a gente direito... E você tava realmente estranha hoje, falando com o Dough.

- Ah, isso. – Eu fiquei estranha enquanto falava com ele? Merlim.

- Ah, agora se lembra, não é? - Bruna guinchou, enquanto me arrastava junto com as meninas de volta pra sala comunal. – Trate de nos contar.

- Nããão, a sala comunal não. – Eu gemi, fincando o pé no chão.

Elas pararam no meio do caminho.

- Hã? – Lene fez careta.

- Não quero ir. Eu vou descansar agora. – Elas continuavam me olhando. – Lá fora. – Mais silêncio. - Meninas! Qual, é!? Eu mereço.

- Ah, é? – Elas perguntaram em uníssono.

- E o que foi que a senhora fez de tão cansativo que merecer descansar durante dois períodos ao invés de fazer a montanha de dever de casa que nós temos? – Bruna perguntou.

- Ah, tá, falou a Sra. Sempre Faço O Dever. Meninas, eu juro que se vocês forem lá fora comigo, eu conto tudo. Mas aí dentro não. Eu sei que se eu entrar, vocês vão me prender aí e meu descanso já era. – Eu olhei com os olhinhos pidões pra elas. – Por favor?

Eu tentei um sorriso.

Elas riram e me acompanharam castelo abaixo.

Nós nos sentamos embaixo da nossa árvore, e todos os olhares vieram na minha direção.

- Er, ok. Eu tenho um admirador secreto.

- QUÊ? – Mais uma vez em uníssono.

- Uau, é tão difícil assim? – Eu ri sem humor.

- Nã-ão. – Alice cantarolou. – É só que, AH! Agora tá tudo explicado!

- Tudo...? – Não entendi.

- O seu comportamento estranho com o Dough. É ele, não é? – Lene completou por Alice.

- Hum, acho que sim.

- Como _acha_?

- OI, ele é secreto, se lembram?

- Ah, é.

- Então, o que você vai fazer agora? – Bruna perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Brubs, menos empolgação. – Alice cortou.

- Credo, deixa ela ser feliz. – Implicou Lene.

- Pois, é, eu não sei. – Eu respondi como se não houvesse tido interrupção.

- Acho que você vai ter que simplesmente... Esperar, não é? – Alice perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, quando Alice se levantou.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Eu perguntei desamparada, enquanto Lene e Brubs também se levantavam.

- Fazer coisas que uma monitora-chefe deveria pelo menos tentar. – Lene riu.

Eu fiz beiçinho.

- Não se preocupe, a gente deixa em cima da sua cama, pra você copiar mais tarde.

- Obrigada, amo vocês. – Eu mandei beijo pra todas elas enquanto me deitava para aproveitar a brisa que vinha do lago.

Quando as meninas se foram, os únicos sons que eu conseguia ouvir eram os cantos dos passarinhos e um leve borbulhar vindo do lago, onde provavelmente a lula gigante estava passando.

E de repente eu ouvi uma pessoa bufando. Eu me ergui do chão, sentando, e virei para ver quem estava ali, e me deparei com Severus Snape.

- Algum problema? – Eu perguntei, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Bufar?

Pra mim?

Que audácia.

Ele me ignorou, e foi se sentar sob a árvore mais próxima.

Eu revirei os olhos e voltei a me deitar, tentando ignorar o ocorrido. Eu me mexi um pouco para o lado, para poder ficar totalmente no sol. Afrouxei o nó da minha gravata, tirei a minha camisa branca e fiquei só com a regata preta que eu estava vestindo por baixo. Fechei os olhos e joguei meu cabelo para cima, tentando capturar cada raio de sol que fosse capaz de penetrar em cada espaço de pele exposta do meu corpo.

Eu estava lá, totalmente tranqüila, não pensando em absolutamente nada que não fosse o sol batendo nas minhas pálpebras quando ouvi outro som de desgosto. Mas dessa vez, nem me dei o trabalho de levantar. Eu nem mesmo abri os olhos. Eu só virei minha cabeça para o lado que sabia que Snape estava e falei, depois de suspirar:

- Você quer parar com esses ruídos desagradáveis? Se não está se sentindo confortável aqui, pode se sentar em qualquer outro lugar. – Eu abri os olhos, e o encarei. Ele estava com uma careta engraçada. – O jardim é bem grande, não acha?

Mas enquanto eu o encarava, ele olhou para alguma coisa atrás da minha cabeça. Eu acompanhei seu olhar pra me deparar com James Potter. Eu não consegui evitar revirar os olhos quando percebi que não tinha sido Snape que tinha bufado outra vez, e sim James. Potter. Ah, sei lá!

- Ah, é você. – Eu disse simplesmente, enquanto esperava alguma reação.

Mas eu já devia ter me acostumado com a _falta_ dela, em se tratando de Potter desde ontem.

Mas depois de um segundo me olhando, o que foi um milagre e tal, né, ele simplesmente se virou e começou a ir embora.

Ah, que raiva. Assim, começou a se afastar sem dizer nada. Nem uma palavrinha sequer. Eu estava odiando TANTO isso.

- Potter! – Eu gritei, enquanto me sentava vendo ele se afastar. – Volta aqui, seu... argh, POTTER! – Eu gritei mais alto, me pondo de pé.

Ele já estava a meio caminho do castelo quando ele parou, ainda de costas pra mim.

E eu fiquei lá, parada esperando ele se virar pra mim, mas nada.

- O que foi que houve, Potter? Você não pode simplesmente ficar aqui e fazer o que você veio fazer, seja lá o que for? Ou é realmente muito difícil pra você, ficar num mesmo raio de 100 metros que eu?

Silêncio.

- Hãm? – Eu perguntei ainda, provocando.

Ele relaxou os ombros e voltou a andar, se aproximando do castelo.

Ai, que garoto estúpido.

- POTTER. – Eu chamei. Quem ele pensava que era pra me deixar falando sozinha?

Eu chamei mais uma vez, enquanto eu tentava chegar onde ele estava, quase correndo.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER, EVANS? – Ele virou-se de repente para mim, fazendo com que a gente esbarrasse, porque eu já estava bem perto dele quando ele explodiu. – O que é que você quer? – Ele repetiu, seus olhos furiosos. Ele agarrou meus punhos que estavam na frente do meu corpo, por causa do esbarrão, e os 'jogou' para baixo, com uma agressividade totalmente desconhecida por mim.

Eu tenho que confessar que eu fiquei com um pouquinho de _medo_. Quem sabe tivesse sido mais inteligente ter o deixado ir embora. Mas ok, já estava feito.

Eu fitei o seu rosto, totalmente contorcido de alguma coisa a mais, não só raiva. E fui obrigada a desviar o olhar porque eu me senti mal. Envergonhada, com medo, sei lá. E quando eu olhei pra baixo, eu percebi que estava massageando meus punhos, inconscientemente. Eu parei no mesmo instante e dei um passo para trás. Eu olhei para cima de volta, para encará-lo, e finalmente encontrei minha voz.

- Você... Você está sendo tão estúpido, Potter! – Eu acho que eu estava quase chorando de raiva. Porque eu não lembrava mais o que eu ia dizer antes. Eu sei que ia falar poucas e boas pra ele, porque ele estava sendo idiota me ignorando daquele jeito, que ele não precisava ficar me evitando, que era só ele não FALAR comigo, ele podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu, ele podia não fingir que eu sou parte da decoração. Mas depois de ele ter explodido daquele jeito, eu tinha esquecido disso tudo. E eu só consegui xingá-lo. Como sempre.

Ele soltou uma risada alta e sem humor nenhum.

- Óbvio, não é? - Os olhos dele brilhavam em escárnio. – Não sei nem por que eu perguntei, Evans, se só o que você sabe me dizer é isso.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Como ele se atrevia...? Tá que na maioria das vezes eu só o xingava mesmo, mas ele não podia sair por aí afirmando que eu só sabia fazer isso! Era uma mentira, uma calúnia. Eu poda fazer muito pior, se eu quisesse. Na verdade, eu tinha feito pior. Eu tinha falado muitas coisas pra ele, ontem. E a Grifinória toda tinha ouvido. Hogwarts toda já tinha ficado sabendo.

- "Você é um idiota, Potter" – Ele fez voz de falsete. – "Você me irrita, Potter.", "Você está sendo ridículo, Potter." – Ele imitou de novo e de novo. De repente o escárnio sumiu dos olhos dele e foi substituído por sei lá, rancor. – Potter Potter Potter. Você já parou pra pensar no que _você_ é, Evans? – Ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

Eu pisquei confusa. Como assim o que eu era? Ele estava insinuando que EU era a idiota ridícula?

Não podia ser.

Antes de eu conseguir falar qualquer coisa, ele continuou.

- Vive falando esse tipo de coisa pra mim, só abre a boca a meu respeito quando envolve algum xingamento junto.

Ele me olhou com desgosto. Eu estava borbulhando de raiva. Eu estava paralisada de ódio.

- Você nem ao menos me _conhece_, Evans.

Ele soltou meu sobrenome com rancor. Como é que não conheço? Ugh, como ele conseguia ser tão imbecil?

- Esse teatrinho de vocês me cansa. – Snape falou enquanto passava por nós, indo em direção ao Castelo. Potter nem o olhou, um milagre, mas eu não consegui me segurar.

- Claro, não é, Severus? Você nem mesmo presta pra figurante. – Eu disse, medindo-o de cima abaixo.

Ele, o garoto com quem eu convivi a maior parte do meu primeiro ano. O garoto com quem eu fiz amizade antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts. Ele quem tinha me contado sobre o que eu era, ele que sempre me ajudava a infernizar a vida de Petúnia.

Ele, que quando me viu com novos amigos, ainda no primeiro ano, não agüentou.

- Não me chame como se me conhecesse, sangue-ruim. – Ele impinou o nariz enquanto me encarava furioso. Qualquer lembrança da nossa amizade antiga o levava a um estado de humor muito amargo.

Como se isso não fosse habitual para ele.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer pra não chamá-la de sangue-ruim, seboso? – James se virou pra ele, a varinha na mão.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Como se eu te conhecesse, hãn? – Eu repeti o que Snape tinha me dito. – Infelizmente, _ranhoso_, eu não posso apagar certas memórias da minha vida. Claro que foram os piores dias, aqueles que eu passei com você, mas não posso negar que eu te conheço, sim. – Eu falei, a raiva por Potter se juntando com a raiva por Snape. – Então, por favor, limpe sua boca nojenta antes de falar de mim, seu otário. – Eu me virei, pra voltar para a árvore e pegar minhas coisas. Eu peguei minha camisa, minha gravata e minha varinha e comecei a subir de volta para o castelo. Snape já tinha ido embora, mas Potter ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, me encarando do mesmo jeito.

- E, antes que eu me esqueça, eu não preciso que você me _defenda_, Potter.

- Você é mesmo muito orgulhosa. – Ele gritou, enquanto eu me afastava, a raiva borbulhando.

De repente ele estava andando do meu lado. Marchando, melhor dizendo.

Eu parei, tentando surtir o mesmo efeito que ele tinha causado quando parou de repente, momentos antes, mas só o que consegui fazer foi me embolar e quase cair. Eu tive que usar seu braço pra me apoiar, e isso não foi lá muito legal, mas ok. Eu desencostei dele assim que consegui manter o equilíbrio, e cavando fundo pra achar minha dignidade, eu olhei pra cara dele:

- Bom... Antes orgulhosa do que metida, não é? - Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Potter, - eu ri sem humor. Na verdade, era até meio engraçado como um garoto podia ser tão idiota e nem perceber. – Você nem ao menos está _falando_ comigo. Você está totalmente me ignorando. Aí de repente, você tem um ataque de raiva, e logo depois, passa a me defender! – Eu falei com descrença.

- Primeiro, - ele riu da minha expressão, o sorriso não atingindo os olhos. – eu _estou_ falando com você. Agora, por exemplo. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Segundo: eu estou, 'totalmente te ignorando' porque você me pediu, lembra? Durante 5 anos, ou, sei lá. Terceiro: Eu não tive um ataque de raiva "DO NADA". Você me deixou com raiva. Você provocou. E depois, eu não _passei_ a te defender, eu só não consegui me segurar.

Foi minha vez de franzir o cenho.

- Eu não 'passei' a te defender, Lily, ou caso você tenha esquecido, eu te defendo desde o terceiro ano. Eu só não consegui me impedir de fazer a mesma coisa hoje. Quando eu vi, já tinha feito.

Eu ri, mas dessa vez foi com humor. Isso seria realmente muito fofo, vindo de qualquer outro garoto.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, o rosto totalmente livre de toda aquela raiva.

- Você é muito estranho, sabia disso? – Eu falei, voltando a andar.

Ele correu pra me acompanhar.

- Não acredito! – Ele gritou, em meio a um sorriso.

- No quê? – Eu me assustei.

- Você mudou seu repertório! – Ele continuou andando ao meu lado, olhando pra mim, maravilhado.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não fique tão... _Feliz_. – Eu fiz uma careta. – E não fale como se eu tivesse mesmo um repertório só.

Ele continuava me olhando, eu podia sentir, e quando nós chegamos ao saguão, eu me virei para ele e não resisti:

- Idiota. – Eu disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e eu saí correndo para a sala comunal, tentando botar minha cabeça em ordem.

Porque não tinha sido de todo o mal, conversar com a peste. Eu até tinha dado algumas risadas. E minha raiva tinha passado, no geral. Mas eu não ia correr o risco de falar com ele mais uma vez, porque acho que era pedir demais. Então eu entrei correndo na sala comunal, e todos me olharam, né, porque não e normal uma garota dessa idade correr desse jeito estranho, mas em especial, as meninas ficaram me encarando. Eu nem olhei pra elas e continuei correndo até o dormitório. Eu desabei na cama e tentei controlar minha boca, que insistia em formar um sorriso meio estranho.

Aí Alice entrou correndo no quarto, me fazendo pular de pé.

- O que foi que houve? – Ela me perguntou, a curiosidade falando mais alto.

- Hum, discuti com Potter.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tá, e a novidade? – Ela perguntou, quase rindo.

- Snape também. – Eu acrescentei.

- Uau, realmente fazia tempo que isso não acontecia... – Ela falou, sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto, enquanto eu tentava deixá-lo o mais inexpressível possível.

- Pois é. Acho que foi no último dia de aula do ano passado. Realmente, muito tempo. – Nós rimos.

- Lice. – Eu chamei. – Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – Eu menti, com um pouco de culpa. Mas ela ia entender. Todos iam, porque era normal eu me isolar depois de uma discussão. E tirando o fato de que eu não sentia mais raiva, e que eu nem tinha me abalado com a discussão, eu ainda assim TINHA tido uma. Então, não era uma mentira tão grande.

- Quer que eu chame as meninas...? A gente pode ficar aqui com você e-

- Hm, acho que prefiro deitar, Lice. – Eu disse, apontando a cama.

Ela me abraçou e me deu um sorriso compreensivo, e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Bom, pelo menos agora eu teria alguns bons minutos de paz, já que as pessoas pensariam que eu estava _descansando_ no dormitório. A gente ainda tinha aula de DCAT, logo depois que o próximo sinal tocasse, mas eu não pretendia ir para a aula. Eu realmente me deitei na cama, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mais precisamente no pequeno diálogo entre mim e aquela peste. Que tinha se mostrado legalzinho, até. Que milagre seria esse.

Enquanto eu estava lá, deitada de costas na minha cama, eu ouvi o sinal bater e a sala comunal, aos poucos, se esvaziar. E aí, quando o silêncio era profundo, eu peguei no sono. E acordei lá por sete horas, com Déryck me chamando para jantar. Eu dei uma arrumada no meu rosto de quem dormiu a tarde toda e desci com ele para comer.

Estavam todos lá, e eu tive a impressão de estar escondendo alguma coisa.

- Quer me passar as batatas, por favor, Lily? – Potter me pediu, sentado ao lado de Marlene, que estava na minha frente.

Eu passei a tigela e todos na mesa congelaram. Tipo, devia ser no mínimo estranho, para eles, verem Potter me dirigindo a palavra. E eu respondendo. Mesmo que eles só tivessem ouvido um 'de nada', quando ele agradeceu.

- Você não disse que eles tinham discutido? – Sirius perguntou para Remus, como se nós dois não estivéssemos presentes.

- Foi o que a Bru me disse. – Ele respondeu, se virando para ela.

Ela olhou rapidamente pra Lene.

- Foi o que Lice nos contou, não foi? – Ela perguntou, procurando apoio.

E eles começaram a discutir animadamente sobre quem tinha dito o quê, e quando vi, eu estava sendo puxada para fora da mesa. Potter me arrastava de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

- Eu perdi a fome, e você? – Ele me perguntou, receoso.

- É. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

Nós seguimos em silêncio para a sala comunal, e, uma vez lá dentro, o clima se amenizou. Eu sentei na minha poltrona e ele sentou no sofá, e nós, POR MAIS INCRÍVEL QUE PAREÇA, começamos a conversar. E tipo, a conversa fluiu.

Se você me perguntar, agora, sobre o que é que nós tanto conversamos, eu só consigo lembrar de algumas passagens. Eu só sei que eu ri muito. Muito mesmo. E aí, ele foi no banheiro, e eu só lembro de ter visto Lene me empurrando lá pro dormitório.

- Você dormiu lá em baixo, Lil. – Ela disse, quando eu perguntei o que estava havendo.

- E que horas são? – eu perguntei, me firmando no chão quando nós chegamos ao quarto.

- Meia-noite, Lily. – Alice respondeu por ela.

Eu arregalei os olhos e tentei lembrar que horas eram quando eu saí do salão principal.

- E eu estou dormindo há quando tempo, afinal? – Eu pensei em voz alta.

- Lily, cala a boca e vai dormir na cama, ao invés de ficar aí, falando coisas sem sentido. – Bruna me disse, já deitada na cama.

Eu fiz uma careta e me joguei na cama. Peguei meu diário, escrevi o que consegui, e voltei a dormir.

E agora, eu estou aqui. Acordada há umas duas horas, porque ontem eu dormi demais. Como hoje é sábado, o salão principal estava mais vazio do que o de costume. E também deve ser porque eram só seis horas quando eu entrei pra tomar café. E agora, eu vou aproveitar meu primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts esse ano. Finalmente.

Oh, droga. Os deveres. Bom, talvez eu termine de copiá-los até as meninas acordarem, aí eu fico livre.

É, tomara.

* * *

**N/A:** oooi. :D ai, gente por favor por favor por favor, quero reviews D': sério mesmo, estou super triste por Diário de uma Louca não estar rendendo mais do que duas reviews por capítulo :~ Mas ok, **LuuaMell **me deixa super feliz com as reviews dela. IAUSHDIASUHDIAUH Obrigada pela sau última review, querida, adorei mesmo. fico super feliz por saber que tem gente fã da minha fic *-* obg, beijos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**-**

**Sábado, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, dez horas da noite.**

Eu não consegui terminar de copiar os deveres a tempo, afinal. As meninas acordaram e queriam ir lá pros jardins, então eu peguei os deveres e fui com elas. Elas também foram carregadas dos seus materiais, porque nós ainda tínhamos MUITA coisa pra fazer. E eu estava bem atrasada. Mas ok, eu terminei de copiar os que elas tinham feito ontem, e comecei a ajudá-las com os de poções, transfiguração e DCAT. E eu e Brubs ainda tínhamos que escrever quarenta centímetros sobre as relações entre adivinhação e runas antigas.

Nem é tão ruim assim, já que a gente mais conversa do que faz dever. Nós terminamos tudo até a hora do almoço, e, nos sentindo muito responsáveis, voltamos para a sala comunal.

- Aleluia! – Frank comemorou quando nós entramos.

Eu fiz careta pra ele.

- Ah, é o primeiro fim de semana, Frank! – Lene falou. – Você tem que entender que demorou um pouco porque a gente estava dando baixa em to-dos os acontecimentos até agora.

- Ah, é. – Ele respondeu rindo enquanto abraçava Alice, como se tivesse se esquecido de algo muito óbvio.

Nós fomos almoçar e eu estava me sentindo bem melhor, sem ter nada me prendendo hoje. Nossos deveres já estavam feitos, o dia estava lindo, o grupo estava inteiro reunido... Exceto uma pessoa. Quando a gente estava voltando para o castelo, depois de ficar horas tomando sol e aproveitando o dia lindo lá fora, Bruna fez a pergunta que tentava, de todas as maneiras, escapar da minha boca. Mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso.

- Onde é que o Jay se meteu?

- Ele está treinando. O dia todo. – Disse Sirius meio carrancudo, enquanto andava abraçado comigo, e enchia o saco de Lene.

Treinar. Hum, quadribol. Argh. Um dia perfeito desses, e o garoto lá, suando feito um porco em cima de uma vassoura. UAU, que legal.

Depois do jantar, nós subimos para a sala comunal e ficamos um bom tempo lá, jogando snap e falando besteiras. Quando os meninos saíram falando que iam fazer alguma coisa no castelo, por ser o primeiro fim de semana e tal, eu subi para o dormitório tomar uma ducha rápida e trocar de roupa, porque a que eu estava vestindo parecia dois números menor. Ela grudava no corpo, por causa do suor. Coloquei uma saia de pregas jeans desbotada, que eu usava para ficar em casa durante as férias naquele calor insuportável de Little Whingin. Peguei a primeira camiseta fresca que eu achei, que por sinal era uma regata branca, coloquei meu inseparável all star milenar e desci pra sala comunal de novo, me sentindo bem melhor.

Mas a sensação de bem estar durou pouco. Muito pouco, eu diria, porque quando eu estava no pé da escada, eu me deparei com Potter sentado ao lado das meninas, todo suado naquela roupa de quadribol que definia seus músculos tão bem e- ER.

Ok, respira. Você consegue ser simpática com ele. Você foi simpática com ele ontem.

Completamente normal... Pff, até parece. Garoto estranho, eu hein. Uma hora ignora, outra hora me faz rir.

Eu quero distância.

Eu me aproximei deles e me sentei no braço do sofá, ao lado de Alice.

Todas elas olharam pra mim.

- O que é que você tem? – Bruna me perguntou, do outro lado do sofá. James manteve a cabeça baixa, enquanto futricava num buraco no sofá, mas eu consegui identificar um sorriso ali.

Eu revirei os olhos, controlando a vontade de tacar alguma coisa nele, mas não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Imbecil. E por que diabos eu estava sorrindo tanto?

Argh, não responde!

- Hum. – Eu fechei os olhos pra raciocinar. – Vocês já sabem. – Eu disse, tentando deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

- Ah. – Elas soltaram juntas.

- Sobrei. – Potter falou, já que todas elas pensavam que eu estava 'estranha' por causa do meu admirador secreto, e ele não sabia de nada.

- Pois é, Jay. Aliás, por que é que você ainda está aqui, mesmo? – Brubs brincou.

Eles começaram uma espécie de lutinha, em que Bruna saiu visivelmente pior porque ela estava descabelada e sem ar quando se livrou das cócegas dele e ressurgiu do meio das almofadas do sofá.

James olhou pra mim, os olhos brilhando.

Duas palavras?

_Sai fora._

De repente, ele abriu um sorriso muito maroto para o meu gosto e começou a se mexer.

- Não pense nisso. – Eu disse, sem tirar os olhos dele. Qualquer movimento e eu saía correndo buraco afora.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e fez menção de vir pra cima, e quando eu dei por mim, eu estava do outro lado da sala, no meio de alguns primeiranistas que tentavam, sem sucesso, ajuntar as peças de xadrez que eu tinha acabado de derrubar.

James estava rolando no chão, em uma bem-estranha-crise-de-risos e as meninas estavam todas debruçadas no encosto do sofá, olhando pra mim, lá no meio dos calouros. Todas elas estavam com caras bem engraçadas, eu tive que rir.

Elas se entreolharam. Eu odeio quando as pessoas se entreolham assim, cheias de significância. Parece que elas estão concordando que tem alguma coisa na situação toda, que você ainda não descobriu. Ou, er. Droga.

Eu parei de sorrir, pedi desculpas para as pequenas crianças indefesas que olhavam pra mim como se eu fosse um carrasco, e voltei para junto da lareira, passando pelo lado oposto de onde Potter se encontrava ainda no chão.

As meninas se viraram novamente pra frente, enquanto eu me sentava na minha poltrona. Eu evitei olhar praqueles rostos super empolgados que eu estava vendo na minha frente, porque eu odiaria decepcioná-los. Então, eu olhei pra tudo, menos pra elas. E meus olhos foram parar naquele ser que estava no chão.

- Potter, não tem mais graça. – Eu falei, tentando parecer séria.

- Deixa de ser sem graça, estraga prazeres. – Ele se levantou ainda rindo. - Foi muito engraçado, sim, você correndo como se fosse salvar a vida.

- Há-há, idiota. – Eu dei um sorriso falso e taquei uma almofada nele.

- Hum, explicações, por favor? – Lene pediu, e eu rapidamente comecei a me concentrar em amarrar os cadarços do meu all star.

- A Lily terá o maior prazer em contar, não é, estraga prazeres?

- Hum? – Eu perguntei erguendo o olhar, me fazendo de desentendida.

E recebi reviradas de olhos idênticas, de Lene, Alice e Bruna.

- Argh, você são terríveis. – Eu voltei a amarrar meu tênis. – Não tem nada pra contar, seu imbecil. – Eu acrescentei, para Potter.

- Eu conto, então! – Ele se jogou no sofá, se enfiando no meio de Lene e Bruna. – Eu e Lily estamos namorando! – Ele gritou, pra sala comunal inteira ouvir.

Eu me engasguei com a saliva.

Eu levantei e eu juro que ia partir pra cima daquela peste, mas eu não conseguia respirar.

Ele veio pro meu lado e ergueu meu braço, dando leves batidinhas nas minhas costas.

Eu tossia e tentava falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu... – Argh, tosse idiota. – Seu ri... - Mais tosse. – ...dículo. – Mais um pouquinho de tosse. – Ai, para de me bater! – Eu gritei, quando eu já tinha parado de tossir e ele continuava com as batidinhas.

Ele me largou e correu de volta pro sofá, se encolhendo atrás das meninas.

- Hum, suponho que seja mentira, então? – Bruna perguntou, rindo.

- Não, não, Bruna. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Vem aqui, seu indecente! – Eu chamei a peste. – Quero ver você gritar pra sala comunal inteira então, que é mentira.

- Ah, qual é, estraga prazeres, a sala tá vazia, só tem calouros aqui. E também, ninguém vai acreditar no que eu disse. – Ele falou, ainda atrás das costas de Bruna.

Eu considerei por um segundo. É, ele tinha razão.

Eu voltei a me sentar na minha poltrona e ele saiu de trás das garotas.

- Sabe o que é incrível? – Eu perguntei, provocando.

- Hum? – Todos responderam, curiosos.

- Que Potter já está se achando o tal, só porque trocou algumas palavrinhas comigo ontem. – Eu disse, me sentindo muito má.

Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim, e eu desviei o olhar, porque acho que ele desconfiou que eu não tava falando sério, que eu só tava tentando provocá-lo.

- Uuuuuh. – As meninas soltaram, sentindo o clima de provocação.

- Engraçado mesmo é outra coisa... – Potter disse depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

- É? – Eu perguntei, incentivando.

- U-hum. – Ele respondeu, brincando com a manga da blusa de Marlene, como se estivesse muito concentrado.

- O quê? – Alice perguntou por todas.

- Que a Lily disse aquilo como se a minha felicidade dependesse dela. – Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas em descrença. – Mas ela se esqueceu de mencionar o fato de que foi ela quem puxou assunto comigo, ontem.

Eu soltei uma risada descrente.

- Hum, e por acaso eu estava errada, quando disse que sua felicidade depende de mim? – Eu perguntei, mas preferi não dar tempo para uma resposta. – E como assim _eu puxei assunto_? Você se esqueceu de que foi o senhor quem me defendeu? E a partir daí é que eu te disse que não precisava de você e você me chamou de orgulhosa?

As meninas olhavam divertidas de mim para James.

- Não, você não está errada quando diz que minha felicidade depende de você. Todos os seres vivos pensantes desse castelo sabem disso. – Ele disse, me pegando meio desprevenida. Mas eu não me deixei abalar. – Eu não esqueci que te defendi, mas a senhora parece estar esquecendo que interrompeu seu momento de descanso e correu atrás de mim.

- Ah! – Eu soltei em meio a uma risada. – 'Correr atrás de você' é forçar a barra, não?

- Tá, tá. – Ele abanou a mão em indiferença e nós voltamos a rir. E quando eu dei por mim, as meninas tinham sumido.

- Pra onde é que elas _foram_? – Eu perguntei, como se esperasse que elas brotassem do vão entre as almofadas do sofá, ou algo assim. - Aliás, os meninos também sumiram totalmente.

- Eles foram fazer os deveres, eu acho.

Eu gargalhei.

- Os marotos? Fazendo os deveres? Num sábado à noite? Tenha dó, né.

- Ah, tá, acho que eles estão por aí, no castelo, na verdade.

- E eles nem ao menos chamaram o grande Prongs? – Eu provoquei. Mas eu deveria ter ficado quieta, fato.

- Eles chamaram. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, fitando o meu rosto. E ele realmente não precisava dizer mais nada, porque eu já sabia o que ele estava pensando. "Eles chamaram, mas eu preferi ficar com você." Oh, Merlim. Por que ele não podia aproveitar que agora eu conversava com ele, e ter realmente uma conversa NORMAL?

Eu ficava nervosa quando ele puxava esse tipo de assunto.

- E acho que as meninas sim, foram procurar sossego pra fazer os deveres, já que a monitora-chefe estava atrapalhando, ao invés de ajudar. – Ele continuou, o tom descontraído.

- Elas já fizeram os deveres. – Eu respondi sem pensar.

Uh.

Então elas tinham nos deixado às sós.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, eu sentada de índio na minha poltrona e ele sentado no chão, na minha frente.

E de repente eu percebi que aquilo tudo era MUITO estranho, porque eu nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com Potter. Muito menos me divertindo com ele.

Argh, que bizarro.

- Hum, - Eu falei, o clima meio estranho depois das risadas. – Eu acho que vou procurar as meninas, então, já que elas me abandonaram.

- Tsc, tsc. – Ele soltou enquanto eu me dirigia até a escada. – Você não percebeu que elas não querem a sua companhia, estraga prazeres? – Ele zombou.

Eu me virei pra responder de um jeito nada educado e provocativo, como tinham sido todas as coisas que eu tinha dito pra ele até agora, mas ele não estava olhando, então eu simplesmente subi as escadas, desconcertada, e entrei no dormitório.

E aí eu fui derrubada no chão e 'amordaçada' por uma mão, e levada até minha cama.

Minhas amigas são estranhas? Imagina.

- O que é que... ? – Eu me sobressaltei, quando elas me colocaram na cama.

- Vai, desembucha. – Marlene falou, em um tom meio ameaçador, e eu não tive escolha, senão contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde a hora que elas me deixaram sozinha lá nos jardins, ontem.

- Huuuuum. – Bruna soltou, olhando para as meninas, com certa significância.

Eu já disse que odeio isso, né? Pois é.

- Ah, podem parar. – Eu me levantei da cama e marchei até o banheiro.

Elas só riram.

- Sério meninas. – Eu pedi, olhando sério para elas. – Eu não decidi fazer nada disso, simplesmente aconteceu. Eu não estou 'dando uma chance' pra ele, não viagem na maionese. Eu só nem percebi que estava _falando_ com ele. Quando dei por mim, nós já estávamos rindo.

Elas evitaram se entreolhar, mas foi como se o tivessem feito.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Uma piadinha sequer, e eu juro que volto a tratá-lo como antes. – eu falei, me sentindo realmente ameaçadora agora.

As meninas se entreolharam sombriamente dessa vez.

- E parem com os malditos olhares, por Merlim! Vocês sabem que eu odeio isso.

- Sabe de uma coisa... ? – Alice começou.

Eu olhei para ela, exigindo a continuidade.

- Acho que essa amizade vai fazer muito bem pra você. – Ela disse, fitando meu rosto com uma certa vitória.

E de certa forma, ela realmente era vitoriosa. Todos eles eram. Eles tinham armado tantas coisas durante esses cinco anos, pra nos ver juntos, que mesmo uma simples tarde de conversas e uma brincadeirinha no dia seguinte era o suficiente para deixar todos eles num estado soberbo de euforia.

Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso vencido.

- Vocês são a minha vida, sabiam disso? – Eu falei, olhando pra cada uma delas, sentadas ali. Eu senti falta de Déryck. Há dias eu não falava direito com ele.

– Mas, - Eu voltei a falar depois que todas voaram pra cima de mim com um 'aaw, que lindo. Você também é nossa vida, te amamos.'- Por favor, não se esqueçam de que eu tenho um admirador secreto E que eu estou muito animada com isso. Então, se vocês puderem, por favor, não ficar me enchendo o saco com essa coisa toda de Potter Potter Potter, ok, eu posso mesmo continuar falando com ele.

Elas concordaram com a cabeça e eu fui para a porta novamente.

- Onde é que você vai? – Lene perguntou.

- Huuum, - Eu não sabia aonde eu ia. Eu só não ia ficar ali em cima, sem fazer nada. – vocês vão tomar banho, não vão? – Eu perguntei, apontando para as mudas de roupas limpas espalhadas em cima das camas.

Ela soltou um 'ah' e eu abri a porta, indo para a escada.

- Como se nós não soubéssemos que você está louca para voltar a conversar com o seu novo _amiguinho_! – Bruna falou alto quando eu já estava na metade da escada, e eu tive que rir, depois de xingá-la quase gritando, pra ela poder ouvir lá do dormitório.

- Está mesmo? – Potter virava a cabeça na minha direção, sentado no sofá.

Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos. Ele riu.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei, começando a me irritar com as eternas risadinhas.

- Você faz isso inconscientemente, eu acho.

- Isso o quê? – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Isso também. – Ele falou apontando para o meu rosto.

- Ah. – Eu entendi. – O negócio de revirar os olhos?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça

– Na verdade, depende muito da pessoa com quem eu estou lidando. – Eu não perdi a chance de alfinetá-lo.

- Você não cansa? – Ele me perguntou de um jeito intenso de repente, me pegando desprevenida.

- De...? – Eu tentei entender antes de perguntar, mas 'você não cansa?' era muito vago.

- De tentar provar pra você mesma que eu não sou o cara certo pra você. – Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

Eu ofeguei e não consegui reagir por um minuto.

- Huum. – Eu tentei. – 'ser o cara certo pra mim' é meio... _forte_, não acha? – Eu perguntei, fazendo careta.

Não, ele não acha. Porque eu não obtive resposta.

– James... – Eu comecei de novo, porque eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas, já que nós íamos conversar daqui pra frente.

Mas eu fui obrigada a parar, porque eu o chamei de JAMES. Pois é. E ele percebeu. E tipo, nem era uma provocação, ou algo assim. Eu simplesmente o chamei assim, sem perceber.

- Uau. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em deboche.

Eu estreitei os olhos. Eu _precisava_ deixar algumas coisas claras, e as brincadeirinhas teriam que esperar.

- Hum, Potter, então. – Eu falei, tentando não dar muita importância ao jeito como eu ia chamá-lo.

- Ah não! – Ele me interrompeu bruscamente. – Você não pode mesmo me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

E eu simplesmente tive que soltar um risinho. Porque era muito injusto comigo, que Potter fosse a coisa mais linda naquele castelo, e a que eu achava a mais idiota há 24 horas atrás. Não que eu não o achasse idiota ainda, mas sei lá, eu tinha percebido que, de uma hora pra outra, nós começarmos a conversar de um jeito estranho e sempre tinha esse tipo de vontade-de-rir envolvida

Eu revirei os olhos, divertida, incapaz de me conter, e finalmente continuei.

- _James_, – Ele sorriu radiante. Patético. - 'ser o cara certo pra mim' **é** muito forte. – Eu afirmei, sendo bem clara. - Você não pode acreditar que eu possa pensar em algo assim. – _"Não quando você é o cara mais idiota que eu conheço_" eu pensei em dizer, né, mas ele estava sendo legal comigo, afinal, então eu tentei ser o mais sutil possível: - Não quando eu acabei de deixar de te odiar.

Ele pensou por um tempo, parecendo pesar a resposta.

- É. – Ele disse, por fim, a cabeça baixa. E depois de uns segundos abriu um sorriso de criança que ganha presente adiantado.

- O que foi _agora_? – Eu perguntei cautelosa. Essas mudanças de humor dele me deixavam meio confusa.

- Então quer dizer que você deixou de me odiar? Nossa, que grande avanço. – Ele continuava sorrindo.

Eu quase falei: 'É, mas posso voltar atrás rapidinho.', ou 'é, mas não se anime, isso não significa nada.', ou 'é, mas seus sorrisos estão me deixando com raiva'. O que não era verdade. Eu estava era começando a ficar com raiva de mim mesma, porque eu estava me permitindo ficar tempo demais com ele.

De repente, eu caí na real. Ele tinha me agarrado à força! Duas vezes. Ele tinha me beijado quando eu não queria. Quando ele sabia que eu o odiava. Ele tinha tomado essas atitudes ridículas, e eu simplesmente o odiava por isso, mais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ele tinha conseguido me fazer odiá-lo mais ainda, mais do que durante todos esses anos. Ele tinha provado o quão babaca podia ser, machista, idiota e troglodita, fazendo essas coisas com uma garota.

Eu até comecei a formular umas frases na minha cabeça, eu estava prestes a explodir com ele por ter me lembrado do quão imbecil ele era, mas não consegui. Porque, ao mesmo tempo, não havia sinais daquele cara agora. Não ali, com esse Potter que tinha me feito dar boas risadas ontem e hoje à tarde. E isso me deixava confusa.

Eu me levantei de repente, meio dura, tentando raciocinar direito. Ele me seguiu com o olhar.

Eu fui até perto da escada, sentindo os olhos dele em mim, mas mudei de idéia. Estava voltando para o sofá quando também mudei de idéia e fui em direção ao buraco do retrato. No meio do caminho, eu me virei para ele, pra explicar onde eu estava indo, mas cheguei à conclusão de que eu não devia explicações a ele. Afinal, a gente só tinha conversado um pouco nesses dois dias.

- Lil... – Ele me chamou, se pondo de pé.

Eu virei para respondê-lo, mas minha cabeça estava confusa. Eu não sabia o que fazer, porque o cara que esteve comigo essa tarde era legal demais pra ser o cara que eu odiei durante tanto tempo.

Eu levantei o dedo na minha frente, tentando organizar uma frase decente.

Eu abri e fechei a boca umas duas vezes, sem emitir som algum.

- Você está bem? – Ele me perguntou com uma cara meio estranha.

- Não muito. – Eu admiti. – Acho que eu vou... dormir. – Eu terminei, voltando a rumar para as escadas. – Boa noite, James. – Eu falei por educação, enquanto subia as escadas, perdida em pensamentos.

- Ué... Já? – Lene perguntou assim que a porta se abriu.

Eu olhei pra elas com um sorriso que eu esperava ser simpático e segui para minha cama, com os três pares de olhos em mim. Eu me vesti para dormir e entrei em baixo das minhas cobertas sem dizer nada. Eu puxei a cortina que me isolava na minha cama e dei um 'boa noite' em voz alta para elas.

E agora eu estou aqui. E eu preciso dormir. Dormir e tentar raciocinar direito.

Realmente não tinha foi ruim, conversar com ele. Passar o tempo com ele é uma coisa fácil, flui sem problemas, exceto quando ele fala coisas muito profundas pro momento. Eu ainda estou completamente intrigada com a mudança tão repentina de humor dele. Não só ontem à tarde, quando nós discutimos, mas o tempo todo. E o pior: do meu humor também. Porque eu não estou mais com raiva, nenhum pouco. Apesar de ele ter dito que eu só sei o xingar, que eu não o conheço, sendo que faz cinco anos que eu tento me livrar daquele chiclete em forma de Deus grego e-

Oh, Merlim, eu disse isso? Droga.

DOUGH DOUGH DOUGH DOUGH.

Cadê você?

* * *

**N/A:** oooi gente! nossa, eu bati o record essa semana, HAHA. att uns 3 capítulos, mas ok. é que eu já estou quase terminando de escrever, sabe, já éstou no cap25, e quero que vocês acompanhem tudo *-*

estou um pouco mais feliz, nesse cap eu tive três reviews. IUASHDIUASHDIUSAH muito pouco T.T mas melhor do que uma só *-* então, por favor, preciso de mais reviews, senão desanimo D':

gente, você ficaram surpresas por lily ter ficado com Sirius, mas em vários capítulos eu já tinha citado isso :O mas ok, pra quem não lembrava, eles ficaram sim. eu nunca cheguei a explicar direito, mas se vocês relerem vai dar pra perceber. foi no fi do quarto ano, em um baile de hogwarts, e foi depois disso que lily e pads viraram melhores amigos :D bom, eu vou indo. espero mesmo que gostem desse cap. a fic começa a ficar melhor a partir desse capítulo, na minha opinião *-* beijos, até o próximo!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Niick:** haha, nem me fale, já tava na hora. ;D obrigada! continue lendo, 1bj

**ChastityKeat: **noffa, babei no seu nome vampírico -q IAUHSDIUAHSDIUHASD o meu é sarah keat *-* enfim, obrigada pelo carinho! euri com tua última review IAHSDIUAHIDUH beijos Melyssa!

**Mila Xavier:** AAAAAAAAAH, você voltou *--* senti sua falta D: mas te perdôo, IUAHSDIUHASIUDH obrigada pela review super fofa, se divirta com esse cap, beijos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **

**-**

**Domingo, 8 de setembro, nove horas da manhã, minha poltrona.**

Pois é. Aqui estou eu, em pleno domingo de manhã, sozinha na minha poltrona, tomando meu cate. E eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que hoje só seja o primeiro fim de semana desse ano letivo. Aconteceram tantas coisas essa semana, eu tive tantos deveres pra fazer, tantas discussões, tantos traumas, e hoje é apenas domingo. Amanhã começa tudo de novo, eu tremo só de pensar no tanto de tarefas que os professores vão passar agora, sendo que a primeira semana de aulas já acabou.

Bom, eu acordei me sentindo muito cansada hoje, o que foi bem estranho, já que ontem eu fui dormir às 10. E aí as meninas, incrivelmente, estavam acordadas também, e nós descemos para tomar café da manhã juntas. E durante o café eu descobri o motivo da disposição delas: O dia amanheceu ainda mais bonito do que ontem, e elas planejaram ir tomar banho no lago.

Eu preciso dizer que eu não quis ir? Pois é. Eu queria mesmo ir aproveitar, mas meu corpo dói por inteiro. Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu comigo, mas parece que eu fui atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos.

Ou algo assim, whatever.

E então eu peguei meu cate e subi com as meninas, e fiquei lá em cima com elas, ajudando a passar protetor em todas, e quando elas conseguiram me lambuzar inteira, elas saíram e eu tive que tomar banho. Eu coloquei minha calça de moletom velha, uma camiseta do meu pai, que eu carregava pra todos os lugares comigo, porque era minha preferida, e era a que eu usava para não sentir saudades dele quando ele saía nas viagens intermináveis dele, quando eu era mais nova. E a camiseta continuava comigo, e como eu pretendia ficar o dia todo na sala comunal, eu não me importei e a vesti. Prendi meu cabelo num coque mal feito e desci para a sala comunal novamente, que estava completamente vazia.

E está, exatamente agora. E eu estou aqui, sozinha, morrendo de dor de cabeça. Então, eu vou deixar o diário lá em cima e voltar aqui e dormir um pouco no sofá, já que ninguém vai ser doente de ficar dentro do castelo em pleno domingo ensolarado assim.

Só eu. Mas isso é um fato, eu devo mesmo estar doente.

Tomara que passe logo.

* * *

**Segunda-feira, 10 de setembro, nove e meia. História da Magia.**

Puta aula chata, véi.

Queria que acabasse logo, e aí eu poderia dar uns beijinhos no meu senhor admirador-não-mais-secreto.

Hum, isso é uma longa história, então quando eu puder, eu conto.

Remus está olhando de um jeito autoritário para mim, acho que eu devia parar de escrever aqui e tentar prestar atenção. Ou fingir, de qualquer maneira, porque afinal eu sou monitora-chefe.

Grande coisa. Ele também é e isso não o impediu de soltar bombas de bosta de dragão nas masmorras, no sábado. Enfim, longa história, como eu disse. E Remus ainda está olhando. Chatinho.

* * *

**Segunda-feira ainda, uma hora da tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Ok, vou perder meu horário de almoço, mas eu preciso relatar tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

Hum, quando eu deixei o caderno aqui em cima e voltei para a sala comunal, querendo deitar e dormir um pouco pra ver se minhas dores passavam, ela ainda estava vazia.

Beleza.

Eu tinha levado uma coberta junto porque a camiseta que eu estava usando, apesar de ser capaz de vestir duas Lilys, era de manga curta, e eu tinha começado a sentir frio.

Eu me acomodei no sofá e não tive nem tempo para pensar em alguma coisa. Eu já tinha dormido. O que, pensando agora, é bem estranho, porque eu dormi muito nesse fim de semana. Enfim, eu acordei duas horas depois, com a sensação incômoda de mosquitos no meu rosto.

Eu abri os olhos e me deparei com o Sirius, que estava com os meus próprios cabelos roçando no meu rosto. LEGAL.

- Pads! – Eu reclamei coçando o nariz enquanto me sentava e arrumava o cabelo.

Ele riu e se sentou do meu lado no sofá.

- Credo, Lils! – Ele se sobressaltou, quando encostou em mim. – Você tá pelando!

Eu estava com a minha cabeça meio pesada, então demorou alguns instantes até eu entender o que ele tinha dito. Eu levei minha mão à minha bochecha e meu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo.

Sirius estava de pé, dobrando minha coberta e me abanando com ela.

Eu tive que rir.

- Pads, você não tem noção nenhuma do que fazer quando uma pessoa está com febre. – Eu revirei os olhos, divertida.

- Tá bom então... Ala hospitalar. – Ele me disse, largando o cobertor no sofá e me puxando pela mão.

Eu nem contestei, pra você ver como eu NÃO estava bem.

Nós chegamos lá e Madame Pomfrey, nada sutilmente, me olhou de cima à baixo com uma cara de 'pelo-amor-de-Merlim-está-fazendo-40-graus-lá-fora', por causa da minha calça de moletom, e imediatamente colocou a mão da minha testa, enquanto em empurrava para uma daquelas camas agradabilíssimas, comumente chamadas de MACAS. Argh.

Depois que ela mediu minha temperatura (quase quarenta graus!), me deu remédio e me fez tirar aquela calça e colocar um shorts verde ridículo, ela voltou para sua salinha.

- Ugh. – Eu disse sem vontade, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- O que é que você _fez_? – Sirius me perguntou, avaliando meu estado.

- Eu não tenho idéia. – Eu olhei para ele, fazendo careta.

Ele riu e se sentou na cabeceira da minha cama, colocando minha cabeça no seu colo. E nós ficamos ali por um tempo, conversando e eu quase dormindo.

- Lils. – Ele chamou, depois de uns dez minutos.

- Hum?

- O que aconteceu? Entre você e o Prongs? – Ele me perguntou sério e eu abri os olhos para analisá-lo de cenho franzido.

Eu ri sem humor e me sentei na cama, encarando-o.

- Nada. – Eu respondi simplesmente, mas ele continuava com a testa enrugada. – A não ser o que ele já deve ter te contado, óbvio.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, e eu estranhei.

- O-ho. Estou sentindo cheiro de desconfiança aí. – Eu falei para ele, analisando sua expressão.

Foi a vez de ele fazer careta.

- O que foi que houve? – eu perguntei, imaginando o que podia deixar Sirius Black meio pra baixo. E isso estava se tornando freqüente, né, desde daquele dia da coisa toda com o Régulus.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Ei... – Eu segurei a mão dele. – não quer falar sobre isso? – Eu incentivei, sorrindo fraquinho.

- É só que... – Ele começou devagar – Parece que vai começar aquele pesadelo de volta.

- Que pesadelo, Sir? – Eu perguntei, preocupada.

- Prongs. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, olhando para baixo de volta.

Hum.

- Eu não entendi ainda, Sirius. – Eu tentei usar um tom descontraído, mas não adiantou nada.

- Eu não sei. – Ele me olhou profundamente, como se esperasse achar a resposta que ele queria ali. – Parece que ele se afastou de mim outra vez.

Aí eu entendi. Ele estava falando do pesadelo que foi ficar brigado com seu melhor amigo, no fim do quarto ano, quando James descobriu que eu e Sirius tínhamos ficado no baile.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei, meu tom de voz meio agudo. Eu não via sentido no que Sirius estava me dizendo.

- É isso que eu queria saber. Eu pensei que tivesse alguma relação com você, de novo.

Eu dei um soco fraco no braço dele. Falando daquele jeito, parecia que eu era a razão de toda a discórdia daquele castelo.

- Sirius. – Eu falei, tentando pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. – Olha, na sexta eu estava descansando lá nos jardins, sozinha. E Snape estava lá, também.

- Você e o seboso? Num mesmo ambiente?

Eu ri.

- É, ele chegou quando eu já estava lá, e ficou sentado lá perto. E aí, depois de um tempo, James chegou. – Eu não deixei de notar que Sirius percebeu a mudança no jeito de chamar Potter, mas eu continuei sem interrupções: - Aí, nós discutimos.

Ele riu, quase latindo.

- Que novidade!

- Pois é. Mas aí... – eu continuei – quando eu estava voltando pro castelo, nós começamos a conversar. E não me olhe assim, foi inesperado para mim, também.

- Hum, e daí?

- Então, aí nós voltamos para o castelo, e eu subi para a sala comunal e fui dormir.

- Sei. E todo mundo pensando que você estava passando mal. – Ele falou, sorrindo marotamente para mim.

- Seu imbecil, eu só queria pensar um pouco, vai. Você tem que entender, aquilo foi MUITO doido pra mim.

- Tá. – Ele acenou com a cabeça. – E aí?

- Aí eu acordei na hora do jantar, desci com o Déryck pro Salão, e todos vocês já estavam lá.

- E aí Prongs pediu pra você passar sei lá o que pra ele, você passou, ele agradeceu, você respondeu e nós ficamos todos 'oh, o que foi que houve?' – Ele fez uma pausa e riu de novo. – E depois, quando a gente percebeu, vocês tinham sumido. Safados.

- Er, - eu disse rindo – idiota. Ele simplesmente me arrastou para a sala comunal, e a gente ficou conversando lá.

- E aí nós terminamos de comer e fomos pra sala comunal, e o Prongs estava lá, sentado na SUA poltrona admirando você dormir no sofá.

Ops. Que vergonha.

– E aí a gente ficou enchendo ele, brincando, tirando sarro, festejando... – Sirius continuou.

- Festejando o quê? – Eu estreitei os olhos pra ele.

Ele me avaliou por um momento, os olhos divertidos.

- A conquista dele, oras. – Ele falou, como se fosse muito simples.

Ai, patético.

- PF, que vitória? – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ué, ele conseguiu conversar com você, Lils! Uma conversa decente e-

- Era uma pergunta retórica, Pads.

- Ah, tá. – Ele parou.

- Enfim...? – Eu quis saber o resto.

- Bom, ele não disse bem com essas palavras, óbvio, mas, foi hilário de ver, ele falando que você estava toda torta lá, e que ele queria levar você pro dormitório mas ficou com medo de jogar tudo pelos ares, então deixou você lá mesmo. – Sirius continuou, interpretando meu silêncio como falta de entendimento.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, pensando. 'Jogar tudo pelos ares.' Tipo, ficou com medo que eu acordasse enquanto ele me carregava no colo? É, eu realmente não ia gostar disso.

- E nós ficamos um tempão lá, rindo e gritando, e você desmaiada no sofá. E quando todos nós estávamos podres, a gente subiu pra dormir, e as meninas te levaram pra cima.

- É. – Eu respondi, rindo.

- E então...?

- Ah. – Eu me toquei que ainda faltava história pra contar. – Então no sábado de manhã a gente ficou lá fora, lembra, eu e as meninas, fazendo os deveres.

- Arrã. – Ele acompanhou o raciocínio.

- E... – Eu fechei os olhos tentando me lembrar.

- Nós fomos almoçar, e ficamos o dia todo lá fora, e aí a gente jantou...

- E aí vocês foram soltar aquelas benditas bombas de bosta...

Nós rimos.

- É. – Ele disse, parando de rir de repente. – E depois?

- Depois... Eu fui dormir, eu acho.

- E não aconteceu nada? Nesse tempo que a gente tava soltando as bombas? As meninas disseram que Prongs ficou lá, com você.

- Ah, é. – Eu lembrei. – Ah, nós ficamos lá na sala comunal, eu, as meninas e ele. E aí de repente elas sumiram, eu fui procurar, elas me fizeram contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, o porquê de eu estar falando com James de uma hora pra outra, e só. Não, aí eu desci e voltei a conversar com ele.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

Eu levantei os braços na frente do corpo, em sinal de redenção.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, juro. – Nós rimos. - Não, sério. Nós estávamos conversando, o que eu ainda tento entender e-

- O quê?

- O que o quê? – Eu perguntei.

- O que você tenta entender?

- Ah, o lance de a gente estar conversando agora. Tipo, muito aleatório, mas enfim. A gente tava conversando e aí eu me dei conta do quanto eu o odeio.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Ué. Pads, eu sempre o achei idiota e imbecil. Aí, nessa primeira semana de aula, ele conseguiu me agarrar duas vezes no mesmo dia! Eu o odeio demais por isso.

- Mas você está falando com ele.

- É, eu estou. Por isso que quando eu me toquei disso, eu levantei e fui dormir.

- Hã?

- Eu percebi que eu o odeio. Mesmo que eu tenha mudado meu conceito sobre como ele é idiota, por ficar me chamando pra sair e tal. Tipo, ok, ele é legal até. Só que o fato dele ter me agarrado... Isso me dá raiva. Nojo. Eu odeio _isso_, entende?

Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez.

- Estou tentando.

Eu ri sem humor de novo.

- E aí, você simplesmente deixou ele falando sozinho e saiu? – Ele perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- É. Quer dizer, não. Não exatamente. A gente não tava mais conversando, aí eu disse que ia dormir.

- Ah.

- Pads?

- Quê?

- O que ele está fazendo? James. Ele não tá falando com você? – Eu perguntei confusa. Mesmo depois dessa retrospectiva, eu não via motivos para James não estar conversando com Sirius.

- Não exatamente. Ele está meio que... Me evitando.

Eu senti minha testa enrugar por inteiro.

- Talvez seja coisa da sua cabeça, Sirius. – Eu disse devagar.

- U-hum. – Ele respondeu enquanto Madame Pomfrey saía da sua sala e caminhava até nós.

Ela enxotou Sirius da maca, abanando a mão e colocando-a na minha testa. Depois nas bochechas e por fim no meu pescoço.

- Como está se sentindo, senhorita Evans?

- Bem melhor, obrigada. – Eu sorri simpática para ela.

Ela retribuiu meu sorriso e me disse que eu podia ir. Eu estava quase na porta quando Sirius falou do meu short super fashion e, eu fui lá atrás do biombo colocar minha calça de volta.

Bom, depois disso, eu pulei em cima dele e dei um abraço esmagador, para agradecer por ele ter ficado me aturando e eu fui me trocar, pra me encontrar com eles no almoço.

Eu tive que tomar outro banho, porque eu devia estar fedendo, depois da rodada de suor que eu tive durante a febre. Eu coloquei um short jeans, uma camiseta de alcinha branca e uma rasteirinha, fiz uma trança frouxa no meu cabelo e desci correndo, me sentindo muito bem e morrendo de fome.

Eu encontrei com eles no saguão, e depois de ficar provocando Remus com a coisa toda das bombas de bosta, eu me sentei ao lado dele para comer.

- Que bom que melhorou, Lily! – Bruna disse, por trás das costas de Remus, se inclinando pra mim e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha

- Arram, Pads nos contou. – Alice disse, do lado de Sirius, que estava na minha frente.

Eu sorri para eles e de repente eu percebi quem estava sentado do meu outro lado. E por sinal, na frente de James.

- Dough! – Eu cumprimentei-o sorrindo, e nós começamos a conversar.

E nós conversamos durante o almoço todo. E eu sentindo os olhares furtivos que os meus amigos me lançavam, de tempos em tempos.

O Salão Principal foi se esvaziando aos poucos e logo só sobraram algumas pessoas além de mim e Dough. Tinham alguns garotos do sétimo ano da Sonserina, alguns quintanistas da lufa-lufa, e Lene e Déryck. Nessa hora os dois se levantaram e acenaram para nós, sumindo do salão. Na nossa mesa, nós éramos os únicos restantes.

- Er, acho que a gente pode... Ir. – Eu disse, abaixando meu copo de suco e me levantando da mesa.

E de repente ele segurou meu braço.

Eu me virei para ele, pronta para perguntar o que ele queria, mas ele estava perto demais.

AI MEU MERLIM.

- Dough. – Eu comecei. Pera aí, né, a gente tava no meio do Salão Principal. De pé ainda, chamando mais atenção.

- Desculpa, Lily, não posso mais esperar. – Ele disse, muito perto agora. Muito mesmo.

E aí, ele me beijou.

Assim, no meio do Salão Principal.

E apesar de a gente ter acabado de almoçar, né, o que poderia ser muito nojento... Não foi. Foi... Bom. Ugh, meio patético, eu sei. Mas foi realmente bom.

No mesmíssimo instante, os setimanistas da Sonserina começaram a gritar e zombar, como se estivessem olhando na hora exata.

- Não ligue pra eles, esses panacas. – Dough sussurrou no meu ouvido assim que nós nos separamos.

Eu estava meio mole, então só o que eu consegui fazer foi concordar com a cabeça e o seguir porta afora, as mãos dele entrelaçadas na minha.

Nós fomos lá pros jardins, e ficamos lá a tarde toda. Ele se declarando e me deixando corar feito um pimentão.

E, quando escureceu, nós voltamos para a sala comunal.

Quando o retrato girou nos admitindo eu consegui sentir a sala inteira em silêncio, mesmo que só tenha durado meio segundo, enquanto as pessoas presentes notavam quem estava entrando de mãos dadas. Nós fomos até a lareira, e eu perguntei se tinha algum problema a gente ficar lá com eles. Todo mundo tirou sarro da minha cara, porque era óbvio que não tinha problema algum, e as meninas tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto. E os garotos foram realmente legais com Dough.

Exceto um, óbvio.

- Boa noite gente. – James se levantou meio irritado, depois de uma meia hora.

Depois de alguns 'Boa note, Jay' 'Falou, cara.' 'Até, Prongs', nós voltamos a jogar Snap, e Dough, que estava fazendo dupla com Frank, ganhou de mim e Alice.

Foi ficando mais tarde, a sala foi se esvaziando, e eu acabei sozinha com Dough, como era de se esperar, já que todos pareciam, de repente, tomados de um sono terrível.

E nós ficamos lá, uma hora mais ou menos, conversando e contando fatos aleatórios da vida de cada um, pra gente se conhecer melhor. E depois de alguns beijos de despedida, eu subi para o dormitório.

E será que eu preciso dizer que as meninas me abarrotaram de perguntas? Haha, acho que não.

Eu contei tudo pra elas, contei um pouco das nossas conversas, e aí, todas fomos dormir sorridentes.

E foi isso. E ele é realmente fofo. Sério, ele é todo romântico e carinhoso... E aw.

Bom, quando eu acordei hoje, eu desci para tomar meu café-da-manhã, e Yasmin já sabia da novidade.

E ainda tem gente que acha que dá pra se esconder alguma coisa nesse castelo.

Depois de terminar, eu peguei meu cate e desci, e quando eu cheguei na sala comunal Dough estava lá. Então eu desci de volta com ele, pra fazer companhia no café-da-manhã e depois nós fomos pra aula.

E agora eu vou voltar lá pra baixo, pra ver se eu ainda tenho um tempinho com ele, antes do sinal bater.

E eu estou me sentindo... Normal. Sério. Se isso é estar apaixonada, então er, não é lá grandes coisas, porque ah, Dough é muito fofo comigo e tal, mas não estou me sentindo nas nuvens ou algo assim.

Mas está tudo tão bom assim, que... Sei lá.

Ah, sei lá mesmo.

* * *

**N/A**: dae galere -q mais um cap, espero que gostem!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**niick:** 'já viciei, pô' AH, que mara! UASHDUASHD pois é, eles são emu casal preferido também. apesar de estarem sempre complicando as coisas. ¬¬' beijos!

**ChastityKeat:** meu Deus, ri muito com tua review, que é isso. :'D e don't worry, sei perfeitamente quem tu é! só respondi como luuamell porque ainda não tinha visto que você tinha mudado. (: obrigaaaaaaaaaaaaada, querida, mesmo. beijos!

**Sweet Miss:** Aw, obrigada pela força *-* e que bom que tu gostou, e que riu! :D:D obrigada!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**-**

**Terça-feira, dez de setembro, dez e meia da noite, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Credo, o que é que fizeram com o meu tempo? Sério, ele anda sumindo.

Mas enfim, o dia passa realmente rápido quando você tem alguém esperando por você o tempo todo. É pra ir tomar café (isso mesmo, agora Dough acorda mais cedo só pra tomar café da manhã comigo! Haha), pra ir pra sala, pra voltar da sala, pra almoçar, pra voltar pra aula, pra trocar de sala, pra fazer dever, pra... PRA TUDO. Eu confesso que isso é meio chato, porque eu odeio que grudem em mim. Mãs, segundo as meninas, isso passa logo.

Assim espero.

Bom, depois que eu parei de escrever ontem, o dia passou mais ou menos do mesmo jeito. Eu desci e Dough estava esperando lá no saguão, e nós escapamos para uma sala de aula vazia e ficamos lá um pouquinho, aí o sinal bateu e nós fomos pra aula. Era transfiguração, então nós nos dedicamos ao nosso trabalho, sobre o olhar rigoroso de McGonagall. Depois a gente foi jantar, e Dough agora se senta com a gente. E aí, voltamos para a sala comunal, e depois de fazer os deveres correndo, nós fomos para um canto mais discreto da sala, pra poder dar uns beijinhos, né, sem ninguém reclamar da indiscrição. E aí eu estava morta de sono e fui dormir mais cedo, deixando todo mundo lá em baixo, na sala comunal.

Mas hoje foi um dia cansativo. E estressante.

Eu acordei mais cedo do que o costume, porque ontem eu tinha ido dormir mais cedo e tal. Eu aproveitei e tomei um banho mais demorado, coloquei minha saia de pregas, meu all star, minha camisa, fiz o nó na gravata e desci correndo, porque eu estava morrendo de fome.

Eu entrei no Salão Principal e me deparei com James sentado nos nossos habituais lugares.

- Hey. – Ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco.

- Ah, você ainda fala. – Eu brinquei, retribuindo o sorriso.

Nós tínhamos parado totalmente com as brincadeirinhas e provocações, e agora o clima estava meio estranho, sabe. Porque no domingo, foi tudo muito rápido quando Dough me beijou, e depois disso eu meio que só fiquei com ele, o tempo todo. E em todas as vezes que James estava presente junto comigo e Dough, ele simplesmente emudecia. E eu ainda não tinha ficado sozinha com ele, desde sábado de noite.

Eu comecei a comer, e tive que parar, porque senti que ele simplesmente tinha parado de comer desde a hora que eu cheguei. E ele só me analisava.

- Huum. – Eu comecei, meio sem graça. – O que foi? – eu olhei para minha roupa, pra ver se tinha alguma coisa errada.

Ele riu.

Eu olhei novamente para ele.

- Que houve? – Eu perguntei meio impaciente.

- Não tem nada sujo aí. – Ele falou, acenando na minha direção.

Eu soltei um leve 'ah.' E ele riu de volta.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você ainda faz isso! – Ele falou, tirando sarro das minhas reviradas de olhos.

Eu fiz uma cara de quem não entendeu, e ele finalmente tirou os olhos de mim, pegando a jarra e colocando mais suco no seu copo.

- E por que eu não faria...? – Eu perguntei, dando uma dentada na minha panqueca.

- Você é que sabe, estraga prazeres. Desde que começou a ficar com o novato você parou de fazer muitas coisas. – Ele me disse, voltando a me fitar.

A panqueca quase não desceu, tinha se formado um bolo na minha garganta.

Eu tentei disfarçar com uma tosse, e tomei um gole de suco antes de me recuperar.

Mas eu não tinha o que dizer, porque era meio que verdade. Só fazia três dias que eu estava ficando com Dough, e nesse tempo, eu só consegui sentar e conversar mesmo com as meninas umas duas vezes. E com os meninos, então, eu estava totalmente em falta.

- Você podia parar de me chamar assim. – Eu falei, depois de alguns minutos muito incômodos de silêncio.

- Ah, mas por que, estraga prazeres? Esse é um bom apelido. – Ele respondeu me provocando.

Hum, tá.

- Ah, ok, _Potter_, pode continuar, então. – Eu levantei a minha sobrancelha em desafio.

- Ah! – Ele reclamou. – Tudo bem então, _Lily_.

Nós rimos e a 'barreira' meio incômoda que tinha se formado entre nós se dissolveu.

E nós ficamos nos provocando e rindo durante o resto do café-da-manhã.

Dough chegou de repente, depois de uma meia hora, no meio de uma guerrinha de migalhas. Em que James saiu visivelmente perdedor.

- Ah, oi, Dough! – Eu abri um sorriso, mas ele não retribuiu. Ao invés disso, ele olhou feio para James e era quase como se eu pudesse ouvir o "PRIMEIRO ROUND!" sendo gritado no meio do salão.

James sustentou o olhar até eu puxar Dough pela mão, para ele se sentar ao meu lado. Quando Dough sentou, James levantou. E seguindo aquele mesmo padrão de lily-acompanhada-de-dough-não-existe, ele saiu do salão sem dizer nada.

- O que é que você estava fazendo com _ele_? – Dough perguntou carrancudo.

- Bom dia pra você também, Dough. – Eu respondi irritada.

Sai pra lá com esse lance de ciúmes.

- Desculpe. – Ele falou baixinho, me dando um selinho. – Já terminou o seu? – Perguntou, se referindo ao meu café-da-manhã.

- Hum, vou tomar um pouquinho de café, ainda. – Eu disse, o rosto ainda fechado.

Yasmin chegou depois de alguns minutos, e se sentou ali, conversando com a gente.

E depois, para o meu TREMENDO espanto, Sirius se juntou a nós, também.

- Uau, olha quem apareceu antes das oito por aqui. – Eu impliquei com ele, as sobrancelhas erguidas de surpresa.

- Bom dia, pessoas. – Ele se sentou ao lado de Yasmin e deu um selinho nela, também.

Eu usei a mão para fechar a boca.

Os dois sorriam para mim, os mesmos sorrisos marotos.

- Seus trapaceiros! – Eu gritei me fazendo de indignada! – E a Lils aqui não precisa saber de nada, né?

- Nós estávamos ficando em segredo. – Sirius nos disse, imitando um tom formal.

- Ah... É? – Eu fiz careta. – Por quê?

- Hum, acho que você vai descobrir logo, Lil. – Yasmin respondeu.

Tá, né.

- Uh, tá. – Eu dei de ombros. – Nem estou curiosa, estão vendo? Nenhum pouco.

Todos nós rimos. Aos poucos o salão foi enchendo, e eu deixei um Dough muito entretido conversando com Déryck e subi para escovar os dentes e pegar meu material.

James estava sentado na escada de acesso aos dormitórios quando eu entrei.

- Nenhum daqueles é bom pra você? – Eu perguntei rindo, apontando para os muitos assentos espalhados pela sala.

Ele me olhou e ficou em silêncio.

Huuum.

Eu tentei de novo:

- O que é que você está fazendo sentado _aqui_, James? - E me sentei ao lado dele.

Mais silêncio, e de repente ele ficou de pé.

- Tá. – Eu falei, o sangue subindo. – Vai começar com a sessão lily-faz-parte-da-decoração de novo? – Eu continuei sentada enquanto olhava para ele. – Eu pensei que a gente já tinha parado com isso.

- A gente. – Ele repetiu com sarcasmo.

Eu contive uma revirada de olhos e passei os olhos pela sala. Estava vazia. Eu procurei alguma coisa pra dizer, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Não se pode mais ficar sozinho nesse castelo? – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava no encosto do sofá.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

Então AGORA ele não queria a minha companhia.

Eu afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Eu disse, depois de um minuto de silêncio.

Eu o senti se sentando novamente ao meu lado.

- Sobre o quê? – Ele me perguntou com a voz carregada de preocupação.

Eu simplesmente detesto o jeito como ele deixa transparecer tão absurdamente o fato de que gosta de mim.

Eu suspirei.

- Sobre isso. – Eu falei, tirando o rosto das mãos e gesticulando para nós, sentados ali. – Seria tão mais fácil se você me ajudasse.

Os olhos dele eram questionadores.

- Isso – começou ele, fazendo o mesmo gesto que eu tinha feito. – é muito fácil de se resolver, Lily. – Ele disse, sustentando o meu olhar.

Ops, nada bom. Proximidade aumentando, nada bom MESMO.

- Eu não vejo como. – Eu disse num fôlego só, levantando rapidamente.

- Então, eu não posso fazer absolutamente _nada_. – Ele falou, a irritação assumindo suas feições.

O buraco do retrato girou admitindo alguns terceiranistas, e ele aproveitou a deixa pra sair da sala.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez, cansada e completamente confusa. Eu queria MESMO dar um jeito na situação. Queria deixar bem claro que eu e ele podemos ser amigos, e nada impede isso. Mas então, se toda vez que nós ficarmos sozinhos, se não ficamos nos provocando, entramos em assuntos delicados... Então talvez fosse melhor eu realmente não tentar fazer isso dar certo.

Eu subi correndo para o dormitório, escovei os dentes, peguei minha mochila e fui direto para a sala, esperar o professor. Infelizmente, Slughorn já estava lá.

- Ora, ora! – Ele disse, a voz trovejando. – Entre, minha aluna preferida.

Eu sorri para ele com toda a simpatia que consegui e me sentei no meu habitual lugar, enquanto me preparava para esperar.

- Empolgada para a festa, sexta-feira? – Ele perguntou enquanto organizava alguns caldeirões na sua mesa.

Sexta-feira...? AH, a festa!

- Oh, claro. – Eu respondi, tentando parecer empolgada. – Estamos esperando ansiosamente, senhor. – Eu acrescentei sem necessidade.

Os outros alunos começaram a chegar assim que o sinal bateu, e as meninas entraram e nós ficamos conversando. Eu falei sobre a festa, e elas também tinham se esquecido completamente. Meu ânimo melhorou durante a aula, e quando eu dei por mim, o sinal tinha tocado.

Eu peguei meu material e fui esperar Dough na porta, mas depois de alguns alunos passarem eu comecei a lembrar que não tinha o visto na aula. Eu corri para acompanhar as meninas, e pensei em contar sobre o ocorrido com James, mas isso só ia me fazer ficar para baixo de novo.

Yasmin nos encontrou no corredor e eu quase consegui sentir a corrente de raiva que saía do corpo de Lene. Eu estaquei.

O problema de Yasmin era com Lene. Yasmin estava com Sirius, Sirius vivia tentando ficar com Lene.

- Oh. – Eu soltei, pondo a mão na boca.

- O que foi? – Alice me perguntou, mas Yasmin olhava pra mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nada. – Eu respondi. – Esqueci de perguntar uma coisa da festa pro Slughorn.

Ela murmurou um 'ah' e ela e Lene se despediram e viraram o corredor, enquanto eu, Brubs e Yasmin seguíamos reto para a aula de Runas.

Eu não consegui me conter e mexi os lábios sem emitir som algum enquanto entrávamos na sala e Bruna ia à frente:

- Sua sa-fa-da!

Yasmin riu e nós seguimos Bruna pela sala, sentando no mesmo lugar.

James estava na fileira de cima, como sempre, e eu tentei fingir que ele nem existia. E eu consegui. A aula dupla de Runas exigia muito empenho e tal, então eu nem estava ciente de nada que não fosse a nossa tarefa. Quando o sinal bateu, eu estava completamente morta de fome.

Nós descemos para almoçar e eu encontrei Dough no saguão, e ele me disse que não tinha ido para a aula de poções porque tinha uns deveres atrasados pra fazer.

Eu achei estranho, né, já que nós fizemos todos os nossos deveres juntos, mas fiquei na minha.

Depois do almoço as aulas passaram rapidamente, e eu comecei a ficar desesperada com o tanto de coisa que os professores já tinham nos dado pra fazer. Nós jantamos e eu fui fazer ronda com Remus. Ele estava totalmente animado hoje, e eu sofri muitos ataques de cócegas. Nós voltamos para a torre mortos de cansaço, e eu só agüentei ficar uma meia horinha lá com Dough e tive que vir dormir.

Ele não me pareceu muito feliz, mas ok.

Fazer o quê.

* * *

**N/A: **ooolá :D mais um capítulo aí, espero que gostem. ficou curtinho até, mas foi legal de escrever. principalmente as partes em que James dá uma de Edward e -mesmo no meio de uma discussão- fica todo preocupadinho. IAUHSIDUHSA adoro. enfim, espero que os novos capítulos de DDUL sirvam pra limpar minha consciência sabe, por estar demorando tanto na the evans's. mesmo que as pessoas que leiam lá nem leiam aqui ainda porque estão esperando eu terminar e tal, isso me faz ficar mais tranquila, porque significa que eu não estou completamente travada e me esquecendo dos leitores. (pelo menos era isso que deveria significar u_u)

Então, obrigada **Mila** e **Chastity **pelas reviews lindas, eu adoro vocês. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**-**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de setembro, seis da tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Hum, minha semana voou, e eu nem ao menos sei o que eu fiz com ela.

Meu tempo passa muito rápido agora que eu tenho uma ocupação interessante.

Hoho.

Mas enfim, não aconteceu nada de significante nesses dias. Era acordar, tomar café com Dough, ir pra aula, almoçar, voltar pra aula, jantar, fazer os deveres, ou fazer ronda, e ficar com Dough.

'Só nos amassos', como um primeiranista babaquinha nos disse quando nos encontrou em uma sala de aula vazia, ontem.

E quem ouve até pensa. Pff, nós não ficamos nos amassando pelos cantos. A gente só prefere ficar nesses lugares porque, hum, digamos que é meio chato ficar se pegando na frente dos outros. Então, salas de aulas vazias são sinônimos de privacidade, e não de pouca vergonha.

Pelo menos pra mim.

Whatever, eu vou me arrumar pra festa do Slug, né, porque eu já estou atrasada.

* * *

**Sábado, 14 de setembro, sete horas da manhã, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

ARGH.

Argh argh argh argh.

* * *

**Sábado ainda, onze da manhã, biblioteca. **

Não, você não está sonhando, eu estou mesmo na biblioteca.

Aqui pelo menos serve pra eu poder escrever no diário em paz.

Bom, ontem eu escrevi antes da festa, né? Pois é. Eu deixei o diário de lado e fui me arrumar. Eu tomei um bom banho, coloquei uma skinny preta, uma blusinha de seda com estampa de oncinha que minha mãe tinha me dado nessas férias e meu scarpin preto. As festas do Slug são ótimas para isso, também. Usar roupas mais chiques de vez em quando, quero dizer.

Eu passei uma maquiagem básica e soltei meu cabelo, que, como estava preso num coque desde a hora do banho, ficou meio ondulado.

Eu desci as escadas e cheguei na sala comunal lotada.

Sexta feira, eu tinha me esquecido.

- Ô lá em casa! – Um idiota do quarto ano gritou, lá do canto da sala.

Eu revirei os olhos e ignorei, xingando-o mentalmente.

Dough me esperava sentado no sofá, e quando eu me aproximei ele correu os olhos pelo meu corpo de um jeito não-agradável.

E eu acho que ele percebeu que eu não me senti bem, porque ele logo encontrou meus olhos:

- Você está perfeita. – Ele disse com um sorriso, pegando minha mão e me conduzindo para fora da sala.

Quando nós chegamos à sala de Slug, onde sempre aconteciam as festas, Remus já estava lá com Bruna, e nós nos juntamos a eles. Eu vi Sirius e Yasmin saindo de fininho e não consegui não rir.

A festa estava ótima, a comida era maravilhosa. Slug tinha contratado uma banda legal, e a decoração dava arrepios. Ele tinha mesmo se inspirado na sexta-feira 13.

Lá por oito horas, Rem e Dough começaram a conversar sobre quadribol, e eu puxei Brubs para uma volta pela festa. Nós vimos alguns rostos conhecidos aqui e ali, e de repente, um rosto em específico chamou a minha atenção.

E não foi bem UM rosto, na verdade.

- Quem _é_ aquela garota? – Eu perguntei, um sensação estranha no estômago ao ver a garota sendo beijada por James.

- Pâmela Weitz. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, enquanto se aproximava da mesa das bebidas.

Eu desviei os olhos deles e segui Bruna, pegando um pouco de ponche pra mim.

Durante a festa, eu via e perdia os rostos deles através da multidão, e, estranhamente, sempre que eu não os encontrava, eu sentia um aperto estranho no peito. A impressão de que eles tinham se juntado à Sirius e Yasmin sempre me atormentando.

E aí Rem e Bruna sumiram também, e minha cabeça foi ocupada por Dough. Por todo o tempo restante de festa, James Potter e Pâmela Weitz nem ao menos passaram pela minha cabeça. Quando eu achei que Dough já tinha bebido whisky de fogo o suficiente por uma noite, eu tentei convencê-lo à voltarmos para a torre.

- Mas por quê, amorzinho? – Ele perguntou, o hálito meio tingido pelo álcool.

Eu torci o nariz.

- Porque você já bebeu demais, Dough.

- Ah, não esquente, amorzinho. Eu estou bem. – Ele disse enquanto me beijava.

Eu o empurrei, ainda torcendo o nariz.

- Dough, eu estou indo. – Eu anunciei. Eu não ia ficar aturando um bêbado me chamando de amorzinho num fim de festa.

Ele ficou me olhando meio abobado por um tempo, e eu saí da sala, me despedindo de Slughorn no meio do caminho.

Quando eu estava no terceiro andar, Dough me alcançou. E ele começou a falar coisas sem sentido e me conduzir para algum lugar, e quando eu dei por mim estávamos numa sala vazia.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Dough. – Eu coloquei as mãos no seu peito, o afastando de mim.

Ele avançou novamente, a boca procurando a minha.

- Você está completamente bêbado. – Eu disse virando o rosto. – Vamos voltar.

- Voltar pra onde, amorzinho? – Ele perguntou, percorrendo meu pescoço com a boca.

- Pára de me chamar de amorzinho, Dough. – Eu o empurrei e desci da carteira onde eu estava sentada.

Eu respirei fundo, juntando toda a paciência que eu consegui. Dough era super gentil comigo sempre, então eu achei que ele merecia um desconto.

Eu o peguei pela mão, abri a porta e o guiei escada acima. Ele finalmente parou de encher o saco, e quando nós chegamos na sala comunal ele simplesmente desmontou em cima de mim, no sofá.

- Dough! – Eu gritei, sentindo a paciência escapar pelos meus poros.

Pra minha sorte, Déryck estava lá com Frank, e Alice tinha acabado de subir para o quarto. Eu pedi para os meninos me darem uma mãozinha e levarem aquele monte bêbado para o dormitório, e depois de agradecer e encher de beijos os dois, eu fui para o dormitório, também.

- Chegou cedo. – Alice estava se deitando quando eu entrei.

Eu desabei na cama e me senti exausta. Eu coloquei o meu pijama e pulei pra cama dela, e nós ficamos conversando durante umas duas horas, eu acho.

Marlene estava dormindo há algum tempo, Alice tinha me dito, e eu imaginei que Lene devia estar morrendo de raiva da situação Sirius/Yasmin, e deve ter ido dormir cedo pra ninguém perceber seu mau-humor. Mas eu não podia falar nada disso com Alice, porque se Lene ouvisse isso não ajudaria em nada na situação.

E aí eu só me lembro de acordar hoje de manhã, toda torta dividindo a cama de Alice.

E eu só me troquei, lavei o rosto e desci pra tomar café, antes que eu tivesse que encontrar alguém, nesse ótimo estado de humor. Depois que eu voltei pro dormitório eu tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa decente e vim pra cá.

Porque Dough deve acordar a qualquer momento, e eu não quero ver ele nem pintado de ouro. Eu não mereço esse tipo de coisa, fato.

Oh, droga-

* * *

**Mais sábado, onze da noite, minha poltrona.**

Bom, eu estava tranquilamente escrevendo no diário quando vejo Pâmela entrando na biblioteca. E adivinha quem estava com ela? Um doce pra quem chutou 'James'.

Pois é.

Em pleno sábado de manhã, o garoto estava na biblioteca. Esse fato vai ficar marcado na história dos marotos.

Mas é óbvio que tinha que ter um rabo de saia envolvido na coisa toda, né.

Então, para evitar situações desagradáveis, eu peguei meu caderno e saí da biblioteca, assim que eles chegaram ao balcão e eram entretidos por Madame Pince.

Eu fui meio que correndo pelo corredor, fechando o tinteiro, e esbarrei em alguém.

- Lily! – Era Dough.

Oh, Merlim, dai-me paciência.

- Oh, Merlim.

- Desculpa. – Ele quase me interrompeu, segurando meus ombros e olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu olhei para ele, e continuei andando.

'Desculpa' não era o suficiente.

- Por favor, Lily, me desculpa. – Ele falou com a voz apelativa enquanto me seguia pelos corredores.

Eu continuei andando, olhando para frente.

- Lily. – Ele me parou quando nós estávamos no meio do saguão.

Eu olhei pra cara dele, sem ter reação nenhuma.

- Por favor. – Ele pediu de volta, quase gritando.

Eu estava pensando no que dizer, quando ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, segurando meu quadril e olhando para o meu rosto.

Eu me apavorei. Nós estávamos bem na frente do Salão Principal e todas as pessoas que ainda tomavam café da manhã estavam olhando.

- Dough, levanta daí. – Eu sussurrei, o sangue subindo para o rosto.

- Só se você disser que eu estou perdoado.

Eu revirei os olhos, impaciente.

- Dough, por favor. – Eu meio que gemi, me sentindo um pimentão.

- Estou perdoado ou não? – Ele quase gritou outra vez, e agora tinha gente se inclinando por cima das mesas, pra olhar para nós.

- Douglas Belinazzo! – Eu gritei, tentando pensar rápido em alguma coisa que fizesse ele levantar logo e nos livrar dessa situação ridícula. - Se você não se levantar agora, além de encrencado por ontem à noite, você vai ser um homem morto até a hora do almoço!

Houve risadas no salão.

Eu dei uma joelhada de leve nele.

Simples assim. Mexi minha perna com um _pouquinho_ de força e meu joelho atingiu seu queixo, fazendo um barulho satisfatório.

Juntamente com um 'Oh' vindo em coro do salão principal, ele tirou as mãos do meu quadril e se levantou, com as mãos no rosto.

- Lily! – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, Dough! – Eu imitei o tom de voz dele. Ele me encarou por um momento, e eu me virei e marchei escada acima.

Ele me seguiu no caminho para a sala comunal, me chamando sem parar.

Eu passei pelo buraco e me sentei no sofá, cruzando os braços e esperando.

- Lily! – Ele gritou pela qüinquagésima vez em cinco minutos, enquanto passava pelo buraco e ia até onde eu estava.

Ele ficou parado na minha frente, e eu ergui meu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

E ele começou a rir.

Eu bufei e quis levantar, mas ele me segurou e me sentou de volta no sofá, caindo ao meu lado, seu braço ao meu redor.

- Tá rindo do quê? – Eu perguntei parecendo uma velha coroca.

- Você. É. Hilária. – Ele falou se aproximando, e me beijou.

Tá, foi bom.

Eu dei distância dele, e suspirei.

- Estou perdoado? – Ele perguntou, a voz doce.

- Só se me prometer nunca mais fazer isso.

- Nunca mais beber ou nunca mais me ajoelhar?

- Os dois! – Eu falei rindo. – Beber você pode, contanto que não fique bêbado como estava ontem. E se ajoelhar, nunca mais, por favor. – Eu o abracei.

É bom ter alguém para abraçar, de qualquer maneira.

Nós ficamos ali por um tempo, e depois do almoço a gente foi para os jardins. Depois a gente voltou para jantar, e aí ele foi conversar com uns amigos dele e eu fiquei feliz por poder passar um tempo com os meus amigos também.

- Ai, eu te odeio, Sirius Black! – Eu ouvi Marlene gritando quando eu voltei para a sala comunal.

Ela passou por mim, saindo da sala pisando forte, e eu caminhei até eles, todos com expressões estranhas nos rostos.

- O que foi que deu nela? – Eu perguntei pra quem quisesse responder.

Ninguém soube me responder, e de repente Sirius se manifestou.

- Digamos que ela está seguindo o plano. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, esparramado no sofá.

Todos nos entreolhamos involuntariamente.

Peraí! Se era o que eu tinha entendido, ele tinha bolado um 'plano' na mente dele, e estava usando pessoas. Usando Yasmin. E ele estava deixando Lene mal por besteiras, porque era o PLANO dele.

- Pads! – Eu exclamei horrorizada.

Ele me olhou assustado, e eu mandei o meu pior olhar de repreensão para ele. Eu voltei para o buraco, e quando eu estava passando por ele, eu virei para trás e gritei:

- Eu e senhor vamos ter uma conversinha quando eu voltar!

Eu saí correndo atrás de Lene, e meus pés me levaram exatamente onde eu sabia que ela iria estar. A torre de astronomia.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi galere. :D mais um cap, espero que gostem. Consegui atingir uma média de três reviews por capítulo hein, UAU. AIUSHDIUASHDIUAHSIDUH ¬¬' mas, ah! tô feliz. porque pelo menos eu tenho reviews, né. e boto fé que quando ela estiver finalizada, virão mais comentários. -s

Terminei de escrever o 25º capítulo agorinha mesmo, já comecei o 26º. Espero que até o fim do ano eu consiga escrever e postar todos :D Beijos!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**M.:** aw, que coragem *-* ler a fic todinha em um dia só, que empenho! que bom que gostou. *-* bom, eu acho que chega a uns 30 caps, se não for mais. isso é ruim? espero que não, dica. Ah, nem fale. Lils é tudo isso e mais um pouco, né, me estresso também. Mas ah, adoro tanto! e ok, vou tentar não demorar muito pra att. por enquanto ainda é susse, porque os caps estão prontos, né, então acho que não demoro mesmo. qualquer coisa é só cobrar! beijos, obg!

**Janne Potter:** Ah, obrigada! que bom que tu gosta. beijos!

**Mila Xavier:** IUASHDIUAHSIDUASDIUHIASH Dough é um porre, nem me fale ¬¬' preciso comentar que prefiro o james? hehe, acho que não. xD beijos Mila, obrigadaaa!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**-**

**Domingo, 15 de setembro, uma hora da tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Pois é. Meu tempo sumiu de volta.

Ontem eu saí correndo atrás da Lene e quando eu cheguei à torre de Astronomia, lá estava ela, socando a parede.

Jeito estranho de descontar a raiva? Não para Marlene.

- Lene. – Eu chamei, segurando os pulsos dela.

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos marejados.

- Eu gosto dele, Lil. – Ela soltou sem mais nem menos.

Comigo e Lene é assim. Não precisam muitas palavras, nem muita 'preparação de terreno'. O que tem que ser dito é dito, na lata. Sem rodeios, sem meias palavras. E Lene é muito séria quanto a isso. Tipo, 'Lene, séria com alguma coisa?' Pois é. Quando se trata de sentimentos, sim. Ela só fala alguma coisa quando não dá mais pra segurar, sabe, quando fica pesado demais pra ela.

Eu me surpreendi. Não com o que ela disse, porque eu já sabia que isso era verdade, mas com a intensidade com que ela disse isso.

- Ah, amiga. – Eu a puxei para um abraço, e nós ficamos ali por um tempão, conversando coisas à toa. Pelo menos eu consegui fazê-la parar de pensar em Sirius e nas cagadas dele.

Quando a gente voltou para a torre da Grifinória, a sala comunal já estava vazia. Nós subimos, nos trocamos e fomos dormir.

Hoje eu acordei tarde, já eram 9 horas. Uau, que milagre. Eu me arrumei e desci com as meninas pra tomar café, e depois eu fiquei com Dough lá nos jardins, porque os dias continuam bonitos até agora.

Agora eu subi pra usar o banheiro, e já vou descer pra almoçar.

Bom, quanto à Lene... Eu acho que por enquanto, as coisas se aquietaram. Quando eu perguntei como ela estava se sentindo, ela me disse que estava bem melhor. Eu não acreditei, óbvio, mas ela me fez prometer que não ia falar com Sirius sobre isso, porque ela não quer que ele pense que ela se importa.

Eu prometi, mas não sei se consigo cumprir. Ela ainda não parece totalmente bem, mas por enquanto eu ainda não consegui achar Sirius sozinho, então ok, isso vai ter que esperar.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 18 de setembro, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, onze horas da noite.**

Hum, tudo muito corrido. Eu estava com Dough até agora, e eu estou completamente podre de sono.

Lene já está melhor, e eu não vou mesmo falar com Sirius. Aliás, nem se eu quisesse. Porque parece que eu e ele simplesmente não nos vimos mais. Ou, pelo menos, não conversamos desde domingo passado.

Aquela tal de Pâmela está me irritando. Sabe o motivo?

Ela me encara.

Pois é. Dia e noite, ela me encara. Eu nunca tinha visto a garota na minha vida, até o dia da festa. Sabe quando passa despercebida? Isso aí, ela era completamente insignificante, uma quintanista qualquer. Mas agora, parece que não importa pra onde eu olhe, ela está lá, me encarando.

Coisa chata.

* * *

**Sexta-feira, 20 de setembro, minha poltrona, duas da tarde.**

Hum, Pâmela continua me estressando, mas agora eu mudei minha tática. Eu comecei a encará-la também.

Mas enfim, eu estou meio alienada ultimamente, é muito Dough Dough Dough.

Mas eu falei com James ontem. E adivinhem? Foi cômico. E eu me senti meio estranha depois. Tipo, uma sensação de poder, eu acho.

Ai, Lily, cala a boca.

- Hey. – Ele disse se aproximando de mim, enquanto eu tentava traduzir um texto de runas.

- Oi James. – Eu sorri para o pergaminho, concentrada.

- Muito trabalho? – Ele perguntou sem esperar uma resposta. – Eu terminei o meu, quer?

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, contendo um sorriso.

- Está tentando fazer com que eu _copie_ seu dever?

- De maneira alguma, monitora-chefe-exemplar. – Ele sorriu maroto. – Só acho que está tendo problemas, porque você está aí há quase uma hora.

Eu abri a boca, me fingindo de indignada.

- Além de ironizar meu desempenho como monitora, você está dizendo que eu tenho problemas com runas antigas e ainda admite que está me espionando!

Ele gargalhou.

- Sério, quer a minha redação?

- Er... O que está esperando, engraçadão?

Ele continuou sorrindo e subiu para o dormitório pegar o pergaminho dele.

- Oi, Lily. – Dough entrou na sala, o rosto suado.

Ele veio me abraçar e eu torci o nariz, brincando.

- O que é que você estava fazendo? – Eu perguntei, analisando a camiseta grudada no corpo pelo suor.

- Jogando futebol com uns garotos da Corvinal. Nascidos trouxas.

Eu sorri.

- Não sabia que você jogava futebol. Eu jogo também.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Idiota. – Eu disse fazendo careta. – Você está me subestimando.

- Não, quero é ver você jogando. Vamos? – Ele se levantou, me puxando pela mão.

- Aw, ainda não terminei, Dough. – Ele fez careta para o pergaminho. – James está trazendo dele, eu já termino e desço, tá?

- Potter? – Ele perguntou, fazendo cara feia.

Eu revirei os olhos. Ultimamente, Dough tinha desenvolvido a irritante mania de ter um estúpido ciúme infundado ainda maior.

De James.

Pff.

- Pronto, estraga prazeres, aqui está. – James vinha descendo a escada.

Dough o olhava com uma cara feia e James levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Te vejo depois, _amor_. – Dough falou, se virando e saindo pelo buraco.

Amor? Argh, meninos são tão bobos com toda essa disputinha.

- Eu não sei qual é o problema de vocês dois. – Eu disse revirando os olhos e pegando o pergaminho da mão de James.

- Seu novato é metido demais. – Ele falou, aliviando a expressão.

Agora ele era o MEU novato. Hum.

Eu ri do que ele disse e sentei novamente, pra copiar a tarefa.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ele perguntou quando viu que eu ainda sorria.

- Você é realmente uma ótima pessoa para falar sobre ser metido, não é? – Eu falei brincando.

- Ah, eu não sou metido, vai. – Ele falou, se recostando no sofá do meu lado.

- Nãão. – Eu concordei com ironia. – Só um pouquinho. – Eu acrescentei, concentrada em copiar e acabar logo com aquilo.

Nós ficamos lá, conversando enquanto eu copiava o trabalho dele. Depois de uns dez minutos, eu ergui a cabeça passando a mão pelo pescoço dolorido de ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo. Enquanto eu percorria a sala com o olhar, eu identifiquei Pâmela passando pelo buraco e adentrando na sala.

- Sua quintanista vem aí. – Eu sorri por chamá-la de alguma coisa à altura de 'seu novato'.

Bom, 'sua quintanista' é plausível, já que, desde a festa do Slug, os dois estão ficando.

E olha que já faz uma semana! Pois é, todos nós nos surpreendemos.

James olhou pra mim como se fosse me mostrar a língua numa atitude muito infantil, e sorriu sarcástico.

- Minha quintanista não-metida vem aí, você quis dizer.

- Claro, claro. – Eu ri.

- Oi, Jay. – Ela deu um selinho nele e simplesmente me ignorou.

Argh.

- Olá pra você também, Weitz. – Eu sorri falsamente para ela, enquanto entregava o pergaminho para um James meio boquiaberto.

Weitz é uma palavra legal de se falar. Soa melhor do que Pâmela.

- Obrigada, _Jay_. – Eu falei rindo sarcástica enquanto ele ria e deixava o pergaminho de lado.

A garota me olhava como se fosse me fuzilar com os olhos. Essa guria me dá medo, fato. Fora todas as vezes que eu a peguei me encarando, agora eu descubro que ela tem tipo um ódio mortal de mim.

E eu nunca fiz nada pra ela!

Quer dizer, nessa hora eu fiz, mas foi incontrolável. Eu simplesmente não consegui resistir a provocá-la, chamá-la pelo sobrenome e imitar sua vozinha chata chamando James de 'Jay'. Hilário. James pareceu achar engraçado também, depois de meio que se recuperar do choque de eu tê-la tratado com um humor negro. Mas acho que ela não gostou mesmo, porque ela me olhava com uma cara muito feia.

- De nada, estraga-prazeres.

Mas disso ela pareceu gostar. Coitadinha. Ela deve achar que tipo, James estava me xingando ou algo assim.

Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo para ela, peguei meu material e subi para o dormitório, para guardar as coisas.

Quando eu desci novamente, eu estava vestindo um shorts preto de ginástica, uma camiseta braça de alcinha e o meu inseparável all star.

- Abandonou a típica roupinha, então? – Uma voz no sofá me perguntou.

Eu fui até lá para conferir quem era, e se realmente estava falando comigo, porque pra mim a frase não fazia sentindo nenhum. Eu simplesmente _gostava _de usar saia de pregas com regata e all star quando estava quente. Mas essa não era minha _típica roupinha_, tenha dó.

- Ah, Weitz. – Eu murmurei revirando os olhos, quando meio que comprovei QUEM estava me provocando.

Cara, sai fora.

Eu só fui meio sarcástica com ela, né, mas não quero comprar briga com uma quintanista psicopata que fica me encarando e que está se achando por bater o record de 'mais tempo junto com o cara mais gato e popular do colégio'.

De maneira nenhuma.

E eu estou me sentindo muito irônica ultimamente, hoho.

- O nome é Pâmela. – Ela disse com cara feia, se levantando e me encarando.

Lá vamos nó-ós. Faz teeempo que eu não tenho uma discussãozinha com alguém, vai. O meu ex-inimigo agora se tornou meu amigo, então, er, vale a pena encarar. Afinal, quem é a ruiva mais pavio curto de Hogwarts? Lily Evans, claro.

Mas não foi com essa intenção que eu discuti com ela, ontem. Foi mais por diversão, eu queria - por algum motivo que eu ainda não descobri - provocá-la. Meus olhos brilharam.

- Eu sei o seu nome, queridinha. – Eu disse enquanto amarrava meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. Eu queria era jogar futebol, fazia tempo que eu não jogava. Mas o jogo podia esperar mais uns cinco minutinhos. – Eu só não gosto de intimidades com desconhecidos.

- Vamos Pam... ? Er, Lily? – James tinha acabado de descer do dormitório, onde eu acho que ele tinha ido guardar o dever de runas. Ele olhava de mim, parada amarrando o cabelo, para Pâmela, na minha frente, com as mãos na cintura. Ela com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, e eu com cara de quem achava graça.

E eu estava achando, na verdade.

- Ah, vocês já vão? – Eu perguntei, me sentindo mais estranha a cada momento. Parecia que eu estava agindo sem controle, a minha língua simplesmente não tinha freio, e eu falava tudo o que pensava, sem o menor pudor. E a ironia sempre presente, parecia que eu era aquelas gurias de filme americano. Só que não tipo Manuela Lembreink, ECA. Era mais algo como a garota que sempre tem resposta pra tudo, e te deixa com a cara no chão.

Só que sei lá, pensando agora, esse não é lá um papel tão legal.

Enfim, James nos olhava totalmente perdido, e Pâmela franziu o cenho para minha pergunta.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo? – Ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Lily estava me dizendo que estava indo lá pra fora... Aproveitar o dia bonito. E eu pensei em fazer o mesmo. Vamos? – Ela perguntou para James, com cara de desentendida.

Merlim, que garota doente. Ela queria que ele pensasse o quê? Que nós tínhamos feito amizade? Eu, hein, tenho medo.

- Claro que não. – Eu disse rindo muito, mas muito falsa, enquanto abanava a mão, como quem diz 'deixa disso!' – Nós estávamos aqui discutindo sobre como eu sempre uso as mesmas roupas, não é, _Weitz_? – Eu terminei com o rosto mais sério, mudando o tom.

Se um dia eu vi James confuso, isso não era nada perto da cara dele naquele momento.

E a da Pâmela então, era impagável. Acho que ela descobriu que eu também sei jogar esse tipo de joguinho. Só que, permita-me dizer, eu tenho mais experiência, porque foram muitos e muitos anos de coisas desse tipo com Manuela até eu decidir que não valia a pena e largar mão.

Enfim.

- O quê? – Eu perguntei olhando pra cara espanto dela. – Esqueceu o que ia dizer sobre a minha _típica roupinha_? Ou só não quer falar na frente do seu grande-compromisso-de-uma-semana-Jay?

Eu tentei não rir. A cara deles era demais. James estava de pé a alguns passos de nós, e agora nos olhava com cautela, mas um sorriso nascendo no canto do rosto. Ele já tinha sacado o espírito da coisa. Pâmela parecia ter engolido um caroço de manga e devia estar pensando em uma resposta, porque demorou demais pra responder.

Então eu resolvi mudar de tática.

- Ahhhhh tá! – Eu gritei, sobressaltando os dois. – Agora eu entendi. – Eu disse, tentando não parecer tão estupidamente falsa, mas não me importando tanto assim. – Hum... – Eu fingi me lembrar de alguma coisa. – Minha roupa é típica sim, Pâmela, é porque eu vou jogar futebol com os garotos, lá em baixo.

James tinha se assustado com o meu grito, e agora me olhava confuso, e Pâmela estreitava os olhos, mas pareceu entender que agora eu estava fazendo exatamente o joguinho dela.

- Desculpa pelo mal entendido. – Eu sorri olhando dela para ele. – Eu realmente pensei que você tinha dito outra coisa.

- Imagina. - Ela sorriu para mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Dough está me esperando lá em baixo, tchau James, tchau Pâmela. – Eu disse sobre o ombro, enquanto me virava e saía da sala, sorrindo comigo mesma.

Ai, ai.

* * *

**N/A:** _oooi :D só eu achei o fim do capítulo muito aleatório? whatever, espero que gostem *-*_

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**m.:** aaaaah, pois é, acho que no fim vai ter mais de 30 capítulos. veremos. IUAHSIDUHASID eu sabia que alguém ia reclamar do excesso de dough! é que é pra ver se vocês enjoam dele rápido, o que - pelo visto - já aconteceu. xD e siiiiiim, vou mostrar o namoro l/j *---* obrigada, beijos!

**ChasityKeat:** que review pequeeeena! IUASHDIUAHDIUAHS comoassibial, cadê suas histórias gigantes? :D obrigada, mel, e calma. James logo logo acaba com o barato de dough ^^

**Luu Prongs:** aaaah, leia mesmo! *-* e que bom que vocês gostou. :D beijos, obrigada.

**Mila Xavier:** AAAAAW, adorei seu comentário *----* fiquei super feliz de saber que consigo atingir meus objetivos :D:D pois é, né. james e pâmela, tsc, tsc. e iiiiiixi, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda, essa vai ser outra que vai irritar todo mundo! IUAHDIUAHSDIUHASD e calma, sirius não foi tão canalha assim, as coisas vão ser resolvidas. obrigaada, mila, beijos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Domingo, 13 de outubro, duas da tarde, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Bom, depois de um século, Lily Evans resolve dar o ar da graça ao seu diário. Todos estão lá fora comemorando a vitória contra a Corvinal no jogo de hoje, então eu tenho tempo para escrever.

Mas é que anda tudo tão corrido. Aula, Dough, deveres, Dough, ronda, Dough...

Eu estou oficialmente namorando.

HÁ, que incrível, não? Pois é.

Quarta-feira nós estávamos conversando tranquilamente na sala comunal, já eram mais de meia-noite, e a sala estava vazia.

- Há. Eu duvido – eu disse, rindo, quando Dough me disse que cantaria Madame Pince no dia seguinte pra não ter que pagar multa de atraso de um livro.

- Não duvide – ele falou sério de repente. Ele estava me encarando, o olhar intenso.

Eu meio que corei. Mas isso já era meio normal pra mim, porque às vezes Dough parava a conversa e ficava me fitando assim, profundamente.

- Lily, você sabe que dia é hoje? – ele me perguntou, fazendo círculos com o dedo nas costas da minha mão.

- Huum, nove de outubro – eu disse, me fazendo de desentendida. Ele olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas por um momento, imaginando outro jeito de me abordar, já que eu tinha aparentemente esquecido que fazia exatamente um mês que nós estávamos ficando.

Eu dei uma risadinha e ele olhou para mim.

- Eu sei _exatamente_ que dia é hoje, seu bobo – eu disse fazendo o rosto dele se iluminar. – E – eu continuei, erguendo o polegar. – Eu estou muito surpresa por _você_ se lembrar. – sorri para ele.

- Você ficaria... hum, muito surpresa, eu acho, se você soubesse de quantas coisas eu me lembro a respeito de nós dois – ele disse, sério. – Do quanto eu me importo.

Foi MUITO fofo gente, vocês não imaginam.

- E, eu queria saber, - ele continuou – se você se importa também – ele disse, pegando minha outra mão.

Eu senti meu coração dar uma batida mais forte, e depois voltar ao normal. Eu finalmente ouviria um pedido de namoro? Ai, que lindo.

- Lily, quer namorar comigo? – ele me pediu, um sorriso fraquinho meio cauteloso surgindo no rosto.

Eu sorri.

- Claro – respondi, dando um beijo nele. – claro, claro, claro.

Ele me levantou do chão e quase quebrou minhas costelas, enquanto me beijava e me abraçava forte. Ele me soltou no sofá e caiu sobre mim.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu sorri involuntariamente.

Mas a minha resposta não saiu. Ela ficou presa de alguma forma na minha garganta e por mais que eu quisesse dar uma resposta à altura, eu não consegui. Mas Dough voltou a me beijar meio que no mesmo instante, então o meu silêncio passou despercebido. E o ritmo dos nossos beijos começou a aumentar, e a boca dele parecia desesperada na minha, e a minha, er, a minha também estava meio aflita, se quer saber.

Nós nos empolgamos bastante, mas eu caí em mim a tempo, graças a Merlim.

- Dough – eu falei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e começava a apertar minha coxa, levantando um pouquinho a minha saia.

A outra mão estava no meu cabelo, e na mesma hora em que eu falei, ele tirou a mão da minha perna e colocou as duas no meu rosto, olhando para mim.

- Desculpa – ele pediu, ofegante.

Eu sorri compreensiva para ele, enquanto ele se sentava direito no sofá.

E aí eu bocejei, involuntariamente.

- Ih, parece que tem alguém com sono – ele sorriu, enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Eu enlacei sua cintura e descansei minha cabeça no seu peito, me aninhando mais perto dele. Ele começou a fazer cafuné, e quando dei por mim, estava na minha cama, totalmente vestida com as roupas de ontem e sem coberta.

Eram sete da manhã e eu tinha a impressão de ter dormido feito pedra. Fiz uma nota mental para agradecê-lo mais tarde, por ter me levado para o dormitório.

Eu desci para tomar café, e Sirius e Yasmin estavam lá, junto com alguns outros setimanistas da Lufa-Lufa. Eu já tinha conversado com Sirius, e eu descobri que Yasmin não é nenhuma coitadinha que está sendo usada por ele. Yasmin sabe do plano e está sendo mais do que legal ajudando Sirius com o 'plano' de conquistar Lene. O tal plano agora não me parece tão horrível. Ele tinha percebido que Lene tinha começado a tratá-lo de um jeito meio diferente, mas quando ele tocava no assunto, ela reagia como nos velhos tempos. Então ele resolveu despertar ciúmes nela. Uma coisa muito típica de garotas, eu achei. Mas afinal, deu certo. E ninguém está sendo usado, no fim das contas. A única coisa que me deixa magoada é saber que quem está se machucando é a própria Lene, mas eu já falei pra ela aceitar o fato de que ela realmente gosta do Pads e quer ficar com ele, e acabar logo com isso tudo. Eu falei pra ela que Sirius deixou escapar para mim que está com Yasmin só porque ela pediu muito, e que se ela admitisse que quer ficar com ele, ele deixaria Min na mesma hora. Ao que parece, Lene demonstrou horror a essa idéia. Segundo ela, é porque ela estaria sendo terrível com Yasmin, já que aparentemente ela é uma garota apaixonada. Mas eu sei que Lene está odiando Yasmin por toda essa situação, e não liga a mínima se vai ser ou não terrível com ela. Eu sei é que Lene não quer dar o braço a torcer. Nunca.

Mas enfim, Yasmin e Sirius são fofos juntos, afinal. E é um mais safado do que o outro, então, eles combinam. Tipo, eles estão seguindo o plano e aproveitando a situação, enquanto isso. Hilário.

Quando eu cheguei no salão principal, Sirius estava enfiando um waffle inteiro na boca de Yasmin, e ela quase chorava de rir, enquanto empurrava a cabeça dele para longe.

- Bom dia, safadinhos – eu dei um sorriso para eles, e me sentei, enquanto Yasmin afastava o rosto e tirava o waffle da boca.

- Bom dia, Lils – os dois disseram em coro.

Nós estávamos rindo e conversando quando Dough chegou.

- Bom dia, Sra. Belinazzo – ele me deu um sorriso e depois um beijo.

- Uau, eu aceito namorar e já ganho um sobrenome novo? – eu respondi, sorrindo.

- Como assim aceita namorar? – Yasmin perguntou, mordendo um pedaço de pão. – Vocês estão namorando e ninguém me conta nada? Ah, parabéns! – ela parecia radiante com a idéia, mas a pessoa que estava ao seu lado não parecia nada feliz.

- Pois é. Estamos namorando oficialmente desde ontem à noite. Por isso ninguém sabe ainda. – Dough disse, enquanto colocava um pouco de ovos no prato, e oferecia a travessa à Yasmin.

- Uhum – confirmei. – Vocês são os primeiros a receberem a notícia. – eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eu não quero, obrigada – Yasmin falou, recusando os ovos, mas a pegando a travessa e a oferecendo a Sirius. - Quer, Sirius?

- Não, valeu – ele respondeu secamente. – Perdi a fome.

Mal Sirius acabara de falar, Douglas emendou:

- Viu que dia lindo tá fazendo hoje, Lily? Em nossa homenagem.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a felicidade radiante de Dough, e totalmente espantada com a mudança repentina de humor de Sirius, que agora olhava com raiva para Dough.

- Arrã. – respondi com um sorriso pouco convincente enquanto assistia Sirius transformar meu namorado em pó só com um olhar. - Pads – chamei, olhando dele para Dough, que parecia completamente calmo, mas tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas. – O que foi que houve? – franzi as sobrancelhas.

Ele olhou para mim, recompondo a expressão.

- Nada, Lils – ele deu um selinho em Yasmin e levantou da mesa, sério.

Nós todos assistimos ele sair do salão, surpresos. Eu olhei para Min, mas ela deu de ombros, também sem entender.

Depois do café eu e Dough voltamos para a sala comunal. Eu subi para escovar os dentes e as meninas já estavam acordadas.

- Bom dia, Lil – Lene me cumprimentou por todas, sentada na cama.

- Bom dia, amores – respondi indo me sentar ao lado dela.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um minuto e aí eu me lembrei:

- Meninas! – elas se sobressaltaram. – Eu estou namorando! – sorri radiante.

- Ah! – todas gritaram.

- Como assim, como foi isso? – Bruna se sentou na cama de Alice, que fica do lado da de Lene.

- Eu sabia! – Alice exclamou. – Quando você disse que ontem fazia um mês que vocês estavam ficando, eu sabia que ele ia te pedir em namoro! – ela sorriu.

- Eu também tinha pensado nisso... – Lene falou, pensativa. – Mas quando a gente veio dormir ele ainda não tinha falado nada, tinha? Você tava tão normal...

Eu ri.

- Não, ele pediu quando nós estávamos sozinhos, depois que vocês subiram.

- Conta, conta! – Bruna pediu, afobada.

- Huum – eu pensei por onde começar. – Vocês subiram, nós estávamos conversando, aí a sala comunal ficou vazia, e ele me perguntou se eu sabia que dia era. Aí eu falei que eu estava surpresa por ele ter se lembrado, e ele disse que eu ia ficar mais surpresa ainda se eu soubesse o quanto ele se importa com isso tudo, _nós dois_ e tal, e aí ele perguntou - sorri.

- E você está mesmo feliz? – Lene perguntou. – Tipo, feliz, feliz?

Eu franzi o cenho. Claro que eu estava, oras.

- Estou – eu disse meio esganiçada.

As meninas soltaram um 'aaaw, que lindo' e eu fiquei pensando na pergunta de Lene. As meninas sempre se referiam à mim e Dough como 'os pombinhos' e esse tipo de coisa. Era como se eu estivesse morrendo de amores por ele. O que não é verdade. Mas eu estou feliz com ele. Sabe, eu gosto de passar o tempo com ele, a gente conversa bastante, ele beija bem, nós nos damos bem. Ele é legal, e super fofo comigo. Ele é meu amigo, eu acho, antes de qualquer outra coisa. E é bom ter um namorado. É legal poder dizer que você tem um compromisso sério. É bom saber que ele se importa realmente comigo. Quando ele me diz coisas bonitas e se 'declara', eu me sinto bem. Me sinto amada.

Mas eu não acho que isso seja realmente _estar apaixonada_, de qualquer maneira.

Tipo, todas aquelas borboletas no estômago, o frenesi do coração, as mãos suadas, a felicidade incomparável.

Ou talvez, toda essa coisa de se sentir assim quando está apaixonada seja mentira. Talvez eu esteja mesmo apaixonada, só que sem saber.

Hum.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 16 de outubro, História da Magia, 3 da tarde.**

Ai, ai. Que aula tediosa.

Bom, já que Binns acabou de começar uma in-crí-vel história sobre a vigésima sei lá quanta guerra dos duendes, eu vou aproveitar e narrar os fatos desse mês todo, né, que eu fiquei sem escrever.

Se eu me lembro bem a última vez que eu escrevi, antes desse domingo, foi dia 20 de setembro, quando eu tive a primeira 'discussãozinha' com a namorada do James.

Pois é. Namorada. De James Potter.

Não, vocês não estão sonhando.

- Você faz idéia de que dia é hoje? – James entrou gritando na sala comunal na quinta-feira passada, com uma quase-chorando-Pâmela o seguindo.

Todos nós nos olhamos, esperando.

- Tudo bem, o jogo contra a Corvinal é daqui a três dias. E vocês precisam vencer pra jogar contra a Sonserina, no mês que vem. E daí? Você não pode simplesmente esquecer um pouco o seu precioso time de quadribol e se dedicar um pouco à sua namorada? – ela berrou com James enquanto ele se juntava à nós, caindo no sofá de olhos fechados e fazendo careta.

- Namorada? – nós perguntamos em coro.

Merlim, James Potter namorando. UAU.

- Sim, nós vamos completar um mês juntos no domingo. E Jay me pediu em namoro ontem – ela disse, o nariz empinado, nem se dando o trabalho de olhar para gente. Ela não desgrudou os olhos de James.

Cara, peraí. Deixa eu fazer meio que um flashback aqui pra deixar claro que, nesse ponto, eu já não era a única pessoa que estava com essa Pâmela entalada na garganta. Sério. Tipo, eu contei pras meninas sobre aquela discussão e elas ficaram fazendo caras e bocas e me dizendo que eu estava com CIÚMES de James. Veja se tem cabimento. Mas depois de uma semana ninguém mais agüentava a menina. Se ela já se achava a super garota por ter ficado UMA semana com James, imagine como ela estava quando fez DUAS semanas. E agora, então, ela estava simplesmente insuportável. Eles estavam ficando há praticamente um mês e aí ele pediu ela em namoro. E agora ela se achava a rainha da cocada.

- Ah... – Remus soltou, sem conseguir disfarçar a infelicidade.

E eu comecei a rir. Involuntário, mas é que eu só não conseguia imaginar James Potter namorando alguém. E depois, eu pensei comigo mesma, que cara!, por que é que ele foi escolher justamente uma versão Grifinória, mais irritantezinha e menor, só que não-tão-vadia, de Manuela Lembreink? Era muita falta se sorte.

- Está rindo do que, exatamente, Evans? – ela me perguntou, agora sim olhando para mim.

- Da sua incrível capacidade de ser ridícula, Weitz – eu falei na mesma hora. Ninguém se impressionou, porque as nossas intriguinhas tinham se tornado mais freqüentes nos últimos dias. – Ora, não fale como se você fosse o centro do universo, garota, se enxerga. Mas eu não estou rindo de você, não se preocupe.

Ela me mediu de cima abaixo e olhou para James, com cara de nojo.

- Você vai deixar que ela fale assim comigo, Jay? – ela perguntou, se sentando no braço do sofá e se debruçando sobre ele.

Marlene fingia vomitar, sentada do outro lado do sofá.

- Eu só quero que você entenda que eu preciso descansar, Pam – ele falou, cortando o barato dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e levantou do sofá. Bruna deu tchauzinho com a mão para ela, junto com um sorrisinho digno de 'até logo, queridinha' e ela virou o rosto, saindo da sala.

- Sinceramente, Prongs? – Remus perguntou quando James se recostava no sofá novamente. – Você não podia ter feito uma escolha pior.

- Ah, não enche, Moony – ele disse tacando uma almofada nele.

- Sério, Jay – Bruna falou. – O que foi que você _viu_ nessa garota?

- Ela é simplesmente _pior_ do que a Manuela! – Lene fez coro aos meus pensamentos.

- Ei – James se manifestou. – Não tem nada errado com a minha namorada. E não compare ela com a Lembreink.

- Como se você realmente tivesse algo contra – falei baixinho enquanto pegava a almofada que ele tinha tacado no chão.

Afinal, no fim do quinto ano ele tinha ficado com Manuela! Durante duas semanas. Claro que todo mundo sabe que ele só ficou com ela porque ela era a garota mais gostosa do castelo naquela época e que, muito provavelmente, um tirou a virgindade do outro.

Nojento, eu sei.

- Ah, estraga-prazeres, fica fora dessa.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Como? – eu perguntei, certa que de ele NÃO estava só brincando.

- Você não conta pra falar mal dela, porque vocês simplesmente não se dão.

- James! – eu exclamei, tacando a almofada nele. – A sua querida nova namorada me provoca desde o primeiro dia que ela teve a oportunidade de FALAR comigo. E ela me encara. Desde a festa do Slug.

- Bom, deve ser porque ela sabe que James simplesmente se arrasta por você e- - Bruna começou, mas parou com a mão na boca, depois de perceber o que tinha dito.

O clima ficou meio estranho, porque desde que eu tinha começado a ficar com Dough, a coisa toda de James acabou. Agora nós éramos amigos, simples. Só que... er.

- Desculpa – Bruna pediu, com cara de culpa. Nós rimos, descontraindo. – É só que foi assim por tanto tempo, é difícil esquecer.

- Eu é que o diga – eu brinquei revirando os olhos, me levantando. – Bom, então estamos quites, não? – eu perguntei para James e ele olhou para mim sem entender.

- Você não gosta do meu namorado e eu, oficialmente, não gosto daquela coisinha chata que se intitula sua namorada.

- Ah, sim. Estamos quites – ele sorriu. – Manda um chute pro seu novato ridículo! – Ele gritou enquanto eu saía pelo buraco do retrato, rindo.

Bom, depois disso, digamos que as coisas desceram consideravelmente de nível.

E eu realmente gostaria de contar agora, mas parece que Marília Fent está se engasgando no fundo da sala, e Binns está realmente irritado porque alguma coisa interrompeu sua memorável aula sobre revoltas de duendes. Então vou levar a pobre garota pra fora.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Sábado, 19 de outubro, duas da manhã, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, minha cama.**

Pois é, estou indignada, mas morta de sono. Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo aqui, né? Mas hoje precisei. Simplesmente porque parece que sou a única pessoa que entende a situação como ela de fato é. E, se não posso dividir minha indignação com ninguém, escrevo, oras.

Bom, hoje (ontem?) depois da ronda nós ficamos na sala comunal, jogando snap e conversando, sabe, dando um tempo nos deveres e tal. Porque era sexta-feira, afinal. E aí o tempo foi passando, a sala foi esvaziando, todos foram dormir e eu e Dough ficamos lá. Essa semana tinha sido bem corrida, sabe. MUITO corrida. Agora além de mais deveres, eu e Remus estamos tendo muito mais atividades de monitoria. Por falar nisso, aqueles calourinhos estranhos me pagam. Bizarros, é o que eles são. Eles descobriram um jeito de entrar na cozinha. Não que isso seja muito raro, né, mas bom, eles estão no primeiro ano! Porque eles têm que ficar atormentando a vida de monitores-que-estudam-pra-valer-durante-o-tempo-de-aulas-e-querem-aproveitar-pra-namorar-antes-de-dormir? Sei lá. Mas o fato é que eles entram na cozinha de tarde, enquanto deveriam estar nas aulas, e ficam bagunçando as coisas lá, sabe. Trocando coisas de lugar, misturando as comidas. E juro que não sei como é que eles sabem fazer tanta bagunça, se eles são tão pequenos.

Mas enfim, nós estávamos lá na sala e tipo, eu estava totalmente entretida, sabe. Você pode construir essa cena na sua cabeça, sem problemas. Nós dois sozinhos. Na sala comunal. Já passava da uma e meia da manhã...

Enfim, nós estávamos lá, totalmente entretidos, quando eu ouvi um barulho bem baixo. Eu acho que Dough não ouviu, sabe, ou se ouviu ele não ligou. Mas eu abri os olhos, quase que involuntariamente, e eis que! Eu vi James e Pâmela MAIS entretidos do que a gente, sabe, subindo a escada para o dormitório masculino. Agora, pare e raciocine comigo. Como é que eles vão para o dormitório masculino, pra fazer o que quer que seja? Não é como se os dormitórios daqui fossem apenas pra um estudante, sabe, nós _dividimos_ os quartos. E no caso do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, ele é divido entre _sete_ garotos: Peter, Remus, Frank, Déryck, Sirius, Dough e James. E no caso, os outros cinco estavam LÁ no dormitório naquele exato momento, dormindo como pedras e nem podendo imaginar que o companheiro de quarto estava SUBINDO COM UMAZINHA PARA FAZER POUCA VERGONHA LÁ. NA PRESENÇA DELES!

Gente, estou abismada. Não há privacidade nos nossos dormitórios. Como é que Pâmela se rebaixou a _isso_? E se... um deles ACORDAR? Merlim Merlim Merlim. E pior ainda, o fato não é nem 'como ela se presta a isso'. O problema não é nem AONDE eles vão fazer. (NÃO que isso elimine a indignação!), e sim o ato. ELES VÃO. Entende? GENTE, POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM PRECISA ENTENDER QUE ELA SÓ TEM 15 ANOS. Ela vai pra cama com o garoto que já fez isso com metade das meninas castelo! Ok, mentira. Acho que quem está perto disso é o Pads, e não o James, mas enfim, ele também já fez isso com muitas meninas daqui. MENINAS ESSAS QUE NÃO SE DÃO O RESPEITO. Tudo bem que Pâmela é nojenta e se acha demais para uma quintanista, e que eu realmente a odeio porque ela me provoca desde o primeiro dia que conversou comigo, mas eu nunca imaginei que Pâmela fosse _desse_ tipo. Nunquinha. AH, MERLIM, por que é que eu estou me preocupando?

Uh, talvez seja porque eles vão fazer _aquilo_ no meio do dormitório masculino. Com mais gente lá. E eles só estão juntos há pouco mais de um mês. Merlim.

Mas... talvez ela caia em si a tempo e não faça nenhuma besteira. Ou talvez alguém esteja acordado lá dentro e eles sejam forçados a parar.

Ou sei lá, eles nem estivessem com _essa_ intenção. Tá, e eu sou Morgana, ok.

- Lily? – Dough tinha dado uma distância entre nós, para poder olhar pro meu rosto.

Eu estaria com refletindo a indignação que sentia?

- Hum? – eu respondi vagamente, tentando parar de pensar no absurdo que eu tinha visto.

- Que houve?

- Você não...? Uh, esquece.

- O quê? Potter e a garota? – ele perguntou, indicando as escadas com a mão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente. Dough fez um barulho parecido com um 'tsc' e olhou para as escadas, carrancudo.

Eu peguei o queixo dele com uma das minhas mãos e virei a cabeça dele de volta na minha direção.

- Não invente história, Dough – eu disse, um sorriso fraquinho no rosto. Eu ainda estava abalada com o absurdo daquela situação toda. Acho que sou a única pessoa com a consciência sã nesse castelo.

- Uhum – ele murmurou, se olhar nos meus olhos, e virou a cabeça novamente.

- Quer parar com o cu doce, por favor? – que mania chata essa, saco.

- Não estou de cu doce, Lily – ele respondeu, olhando pra mim. – É só que você interrompeu uma coisa que tava tão boa pra trazer o assunto 'Potter' de volta à tona.

- Olha... desculpa ok? Eu não interrompi nada porque eu quis. Só ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que era.

- É. E aí você paralisou totalmente quando viu O QUÊ era. O que foi que _houve_ agora?

- Já disse que não foi nada, Dough – eu disse, voltando a olhar para a entrada da sala.

- Ah não. E eu sou o aprendiz de Merlim. Lily, eu tô sabendo que foi por causa do P- - ele começou, caçando o meu olhar.

- Não termine essa frase, por favor – eu o interrompi. – Ok, eu fiquei abalada. Mas quer saber o motivo? Dough, eles estão namorando há pouco mais de uma semana! Eles só estão ficando há um pouco mais de um mês! – Eu estava indignada. MERLIM! ELA SÓ TEM 15 ANOS E JÁ ESTAVA INDO PRA CAMA COM ELE! ELES SÓ ESTAVAM NAMORANDO HÁ MENOS DE DUAS SEMANAS! ONDE ESSE MUNDO VAI PARAR?

- E o que é que tem Lily? – Dough perguntou, olhando inocentemente para mim.

- Tem que são apenas cinco semaninhas sabe, é muito pouco tempo – será que ele não via o absurdo nisso? Não era possível que eu fosse conservadora demais. São só sei semanas. Você não pode ir pra cama com um cara que namora oficialmente com você HÁ MENOS DE DUAS SEMANAS.

- Então tá tentando me fazer acreditar que você ficou assim NÃO porque Potter está levando uma garota pra cama, e sim porque está indignada com o fato de que é muito cedo pra menina fazer isso?

- É óbvio que não é porque James está levando uma garota pra cama. Quantas garotas ele já levou, afinal? Pouco me importa o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, Dough, eu já te disse isso milhões de vezes – eu falei, segurando o rosto dele. – Eu estou é abismada! A garota só tem 15 anos, sabe. E eles mal começaram a namorar.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Quer saber? Você está sendo babaca – eu disse, me levantando rapidamente do sofá e indo até as escadas.

- Lily... – ele chamou, se levantando também.

- Eu cansei de tentar te provar que não há a menor necessidade para ciúmes, Dough – virei as costas e subi até o quarto.

As meninas já estavam dormindo. Também, já são duas da manhã.

Eu fui até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes, coloquei meu pijama e pulei pra dentro da cama, me enrolando nas cobertas. Peguei isso aqui e meus pensamentos gritavam. Eu estou realmente indignada. Será que eu vivo num mundo diferente? Não é possível que só eu ache isso deplorável, uma menina de quinze anos indo para a cama com um conquistador barato, que por acaso está namorando com ela.

Há apenas uma semana.

Sei lá. Eu não deveria estar me preocupando com isso. Afinal, o problema é só dela, sabe, porque é ELA quem está sendo iludida. Ela é que vai sofrer depois e tal.

Então, que seja. Mas que isso é realmente absurdo, isso é.

* * *

**N/A:** Argh, tá faltando originalidade pra escrever n/a, né! sempre venho aqui e peço desculpas, hahaha. mas de verdade, foi mal. não que eu tenha abandonado vocês, de maneira alguma, porque a fic já está com 26 capítulos, então também não se trata de falta de inspiração. Trata-se de falta de tempo mesmo, pra vir até aqui e postar um singelo capítulo. desculpem a autora desnaturada. Mas é que... posso confessar? claro, ninguém vai me impedir mesmo. O caso é que a diário já tá há muito tempo in-progress, e sempre têm intervalos muito longos entre um capítulo e outro e isso fez com que os leitores perdessem o interesse. E eu entendo, porque fics em formato de diário devem ser lidas de uma vez só (ou num embalo só, HAHA), porque senão você fica perdido(a) na história. E como eu estou enrolando vocês há uma era, eu compreendo que eu não tenha mais reviews nem leitores novos. Mas isso é meio que imprescindível no sentido de ter alguma cobrança, sabem? De ter um porquê vir aqui de tantos e tantos dias pra postar um novo capítulo e tudo mais. E eu sei que (ou eu espero que) quando a fic terminar e estiver completinha e bonitinha, as pessoas que acompanhavam antes e pararam vão voltar e ler tudo de volta, dessa vez até o fim, e que novas pessoas virão ler também. E isso é a única coisa que tem me feito continuar escrevendo, haha.

Respondendo as poucas reviews:

**gisllaine farias**: eeeeeeeeeba, leitora nova! só porque eu disse na n/a que eu não estava tendo novos leitores *-* que bom que tá gostando, fico muito feliz meeesmo! espero que goste desse capítulo também e fique sabendo que tua review foi um estímulo pra ele ser postado, HAHA. beijos!

**Ann Kylla Black:** guria, você me deixa tonta com tantos nicks diferentes! IUAHSDIUAHSDIUAHS Já mudou outra vez! enfim, Melyssa, Lily precisa de um tapa na cara! onde já se viu essa coisa de 'apaixonada sem saber'? ela precisa de uma injeção de realidade, HAHA. adoro suas reviews, você já sabe disso xD beeijos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Domingo, 27 de outubro, nove da manhã, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Bom, digamos que aquele meu surto todo da última vez que eu escrevi, passou.

Porque logo depois que eu fechei o diário e me virei pra dormir, eu ouvi uns barulhos na escada. Barulhos, eu presumi, que fossem de Dough subindo para o dormitório. Aí depois de uns segundos, a porta se abriu novamente e houve mais barulhos na escada. Mais leves. Barulhos esses que eu presumi sendo de Pâmela descendo as escadas.

E aí eu dormi mais tranqüila. Porque sério, ela só tem 15 anos. E tudo bem que James realmente se mostrou legal e não aquele idiota que eu sempre achei que ele fosse, mas cara, ele não deixou de ser o conquistador barato que ele sempre foi. Sabe, mesmo que ele esteja namorando agora. E falando nisso, olha que façanha! James está ficando sério com uma garota há um mês e meio! E olha que além de um prêmio pra conseguir ficar sem pegar outras meninas ele merecia um prêmio Nobel da paciência. SÉRIO. Aquela garota é a coisa mais chata que eu já vi. Ela consegue superar Petúnia!

Tá, acho que talvez não consiga.

Mas sério, ela é incrivelmente infantil, grudenta, chata, irritante, metidinha a besta, e melosa. Eca. Tá bom que agora ela meio que parou de implicar comigo, eu acho. Ou não, mas de qualquer maneira, eu não retruco mais. Eu parei pra pensar e cara, ela é realmente muito, mas muito infantil. E chata, ô guria chata. E aí, quanto mais você dá corda, mas ela te enche o saco, sabe como? Sabe quando a pessoa não se toca que... 'Cara, eu acabei com você, você não tem mais o que falar, dá o fora.' Ela é assim. Você pode deixá-la com a cara no chão e ela sempre, sempre faz a mesma coisa.

'_Você vai deixar que ela fale desse jeito comigo, Jay?'_

Meu caneco, James é um herói, fato. HAHAHAHA

Anyway, eu também estou namorando há um tempinho, vai. Afinal, daqui a doze dias faz um mês (e dois desde o dia em que ele me beijou no salão principal!) e Dough disse que vai comprar alianças pra gente quando estivermos em Hogsmeade.

Fofo, eu sei.

Só que, hum, ultimamente aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas. Tipo, umas três ou quatro vezes Sirius me olhou de um jeito estranho, parecendo querer falar comigo. E quando eu tentava falar com ele, Dough sempre aparecia e dava um jeito de irmos fazer outra coisa. Eu acho que pode ser ciúmes, o que tem até mais fundamento do que sentir ciúmes de James, uma vez que eu e Pads somos melhores amigos e que a gente já ficou uma vez.

Mas tipo, se Dough está com ciúmes mesmo, vou ter que dar um jeito de levá-lo a um curandeiro, porque GENTE, vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!

SÉRIO, se preparem!

Lene admitiu que gosta dele.

AAAH! E eles se atracaram numa espécie de luta vertical, ou horizontal, já que eles caíram no chão, no meio do jardim. E aw, eles estão felizes. E isso tudo é realmente muito, muito estranho pra gente. Porque sempre que Lene ficava com alguém aqui do castelo, ela era totalmente desapegada. Não que ela não seja ainda, com Sirius, mas ela tipo, nunca sentiu nada de verdade por alguém. E ela sente agora, por ele

E Sirius então, U-A-U.

Se você acha que foi um milagre da natureza James Potter namorar sério com alguém, então você simplesmente BABARIA com o quanto Sirius está sendo fofo com Marlene. Sério, eles são o casal mais legal que eu vi nos últimos tempos. Tipo, eles não são tão grudados quanto eu e Dough, não são tão românticos quando Rem e Bru, não são tão safados quando Sirius era com Yasmin, mas eles são uma espécie de mistura disso tudo. Tem vezes que eles passam o maior tempo juntos e que você tem vontade de tacar alguma coisa neles porque nem parece que aquele ali é Sirius Black e aquela é Marlene McKinnon. E tem vezes que não dá nem pra imaginar como é que eles se agüentam, porque é um mais safado e sem-vergonha do que o outro.

Demais, né? Eu estou radiante. Ver minha melhor amiga e meu melhor amigo juntos, é sei lá... MUITO bom. Eles são tão... diferentes. Tipo, diferentes da gente, e iguais entre si. Sei lá. Aquela teoria dos 'opostos se atraem' está totalmente furada com eles, porque eles têm o mesmo gênio terrível e divertido.

Enfim, eu vou descer porque Dough disse que queria ver o treino dos meninos, já que semana que vem tem o tal jogo da Grifinória contra Sonserina.

Sinceramente? Eles podiam se matar que eu não estaria nem aí. O que é que tem demais? É um jogo.

Mas, ao que parece, agora eu serei arrastada pra toda e qualquer coisa relacionada à quadribol, porque apesar de Dough amar futebol ele descobriu que ama ainda mais quadribol.

Eu mereço?

Argh, nem responda.

* * *

**Domingo, 3 de novembro, seis da tarde, ala hospitalar.**

Por que diabos Lily Evans está na ala hospitalar? Bom, longa história.

O dia hoje amanheceu claro e quente, mas sem sol. Ótimo para o quadribol, segundo Lene. Eu simplesmente fui arrastada para assistir o jogo, porque Dough é homem e tal. E tem toda aquela relação de homem e quadribol, e essas coisas. Bom, normalmente as meninas vão e eu fico, mas dessa vez eu não consegui lutar com alguém mais forte do que eu. Então todos nós descemos juntos para o salão e Sirius e James já estavam lá, tomando café e discutindo alguma tática maluca.

E eles pareciam meio afetados.

- Bom dia, meninos – Alice disse enquanto todos nós nos sentávamos com eles.

Mas ela foi completamente ignorada, porque James simplesmente tinha puxado uma jarra de suco de abóbora para frente dele e fazia algum tipo de esquema com as cestas de pão e as travessas de ovos.

Pois é, veja só.

- Por isso é que eu digo que ser capitão de uma coisa dessas não é lá muito bom pra cabeça – eu disse rindo enquanto começava a comer.

Depois de uns cinco minutos eles saíram do salão principal e, logo depois (tipo... um minuto depois!) Pâmela entrou correndo no Salão.

- Vocês viram o Jay? – ela perguntou para Peter e Remus e quando eles falaram que ele já tinha ido para o campo, ela saiu correndo atrás.

- Merlim – Frank revirou os olhos.

- Eu só não consigo entender como é que, mesmo depois de aturá-la por quatro semanas, ele a pediu em NAMORO ao invés de dar um chute bem grande naquele traseiro rebolante – Déryck disse, fazendo nós todos rirmos.

- O pior é que ele continua com ela! E já estão quase fazendo um mês de namoro – Lene falou fazendo careta.

Nós saímos do Salão em meio a uma multidão que se dirigia para o campo. Sinceramente? Não foi tão ruim. Era divertido ver as pessoas da minha casa fazendo provocação com os Sonserinos e vice-versa. Era legal estar ali no meio daquele povo empolgado, todos cantando hinozinhos irreconhecíveis através do barulho de sei lá quantos alunos se movendo amontoados.

O jogo em si foi uma loucura. Merlim amado, eu nunca vi tantas pessoas berrarem ao mesmo tempo só porque um jogador rebateu uma bola e acertou o outro. Sei lá, eles são doentes. Todos eles. Mas foi legal estar lá no meio e gritar para Sirius ir mais rápido para fazer um ponto, ou ficar vendo James voando atrás de um pontinho dourado, com o apanhador da Sonserina logo atrás. Até que é legal de se assistir, mas juro que essa foi a primeira e última por um bom tempo. Afinal, eu não quero ter minha mente transtornada como tantas pessoas.

Enfim, Grifinória ganhou de 570 a 120, e nós fomos levados pela multidão gritante até a sala comunal, onde tinham aquelas típicas mesas cheias de comida, som alto, bandeiras penduradas por todos os cantos, bebidas rolando soltas e o pior: montes e montes de trabalho para os monitores-chefes.

- Nem vem, Lily – Remus disse quando eu olhei feio para ele, enquanto ele enchia um copo de firewhisky.

- Eu estou brincando, seu bobão – eu disse, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para mim. – Hoje não existem monitores na Grifinória, certo?

Ele sorriu para mim e sumiu no meio desses loucos que se intitulam Grifinórios-felizes-por-uma-vitória-no-quadribol.

Dough tinha sumido desde a hora em que a gente voltou para o castelo e eu fui procurá-lo, mas, eis que eu fui abordada por Sirius. Eu corri para abraçá-lo, sorridente, mas quando a gente se afastou e ele olhou bem nos meus olhos eu vi aquele velho fantasma do Sirius Black triste e angustiado que perturbava-o de vez em quando.

- Que foi, Sirius? – eu perguntei apertando a mão dele na minha, enquanto ele parecia ter uma luta interna.

- Eu preciso muito falar com você, Lils – ele me disse em tom sério. – E não dá mais pra esperar.

Eu fiquei surpresa com a intensidade com que ele disse aquilo, até porque não combinava nenhum pouco com o cenário e muito menos com o clima de comemoração.

- Você tá me assustando – eu murmurei confusa enquanto puxava ele para um canto mais silencioso.

- Lily! Achei você, amor – nós fomos interrompidos por Dough, que chegou sorridente.

Eu já tinha dito que isso tava estranho né? Esse negócio do Dough sempre interromper minhas conversas com Sirius. Mas ok, dessa vez foi estranho mesmo, porque foi como se meu namorado tivesse simplesmente brotado do chão, bem naquele instante.

- Oi, Dough – eu disse meio séria, meio confusa. Talvez eu tivesse arranjado um namorado ciumento demais, mas isso tava me irritando. Eu ia conversar com Dough depois, ele tinha que aprender que eu também tinha uma vida, tinha meus amigos.

- E aí, sobre o que estavam falando? – ele perguntou, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Você sabe exatamente sobre o quê, Belinazzo – Sirius retrucou estupidamente, enquanto trocavam um olhar um tanto quanto estranho.

- Ahn, alguém me explica? – eu sugeri sorrindo, tentando amenizar o clima.

- É, eu vou te explicar, Lils, porque isso tudo já foi longe demais – Sirius respondeu na mesma hora, e agora sim, ele tinha me assustado.

- Sirius! – Lene chegou até nós, abraçando o namorado e sorrindo para mim e para Dough. – James está totalmente louco atrás de você, ele disse alguma coisa sobre você ter se esquecido do combinado...

- Putz! – ele bateu a mão na testa. – Esqueci mesmo. Ele vai me matar... – ele encarou Dough por um segundo e então olhou para mim e deu um sorriso triste. E saiu, sem dizer mais nada, puxando Lene pela mão.

Dá pra acreditar? Ele me deixou num insuportável estado de curiosidade, confusão, e medo. Medo por causa do jeito que ele estava me olhando e por causa do tom que ele tinha usado. Medo porque Sirius só se importa com coisas realmente sérias e ele parecia mesmo estar se importando. Imediatamente eu pensei em Régulo.

Mas ele sumiu. Ele, James, Remus e Peter e eu fiquei imaginando qual seria a cagada que eu teria que acobertar dessa vez, mas não tive muito tempo porque Dough já me enchia de carinhos.

- Dough – eu chamei quando nós nos sentamos perto de uma das janelas da sala. – O que é que o Sirius tem pra me falar?

- Você acha mesmo que eu sei, amor? – ele perguntou, voltando a me beijar.

É, talvez não tenha nada a ver com ele, afinal. Nós ficamos ali durante algum tempo, ele tentando claramente me fazer esquecer o ocorrido com Sirius, e eu tentando, inutilmente, iniciar uma conversa com ele sobre minha vida e meus amigos.

- Tá, Lily, o que é? – ele me perguntou à contra gosto, depois da quarta vez que eu tentei puxar assunto.

- Não é 'Tá, Lily o que é' – eu respondi, meio indignada. Eu estava querendo conversar sério. – Eu quero conversar, Dough.

- Amor – ele falou carinhosamente, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto me olhava fixamente. – Você não prefere conversar outra hora? Quando tiver mais calmo, mais vazio...

- Vamos para um lugar vazio, então – eu disse. Isso não era problema, o castelo tinha milhares de lugares que estariam vazios a essa hora. E na verdade, eu podia mesmo adiar a conversa, porque eu estava sendo uma típica namorada insuportável que quer ter uma DR no meio de uma festa. Mas a irritante recusa dele me fazia ter mais vontade ainda de conversar.

- Lily...

- Bom – eu mudei de idéia. – Então você aproveita a festa do jeito que você quiser, porque eu vou procurar meus amigos – ele fez menção de me contrariar. – Ou é isso, ou a gente conversa agora, porque sinceramente eu preciso de espaço, Dough.

- Tudo bem – ele disse, a expressão ainda contrariada. Eu me levantei e saí à procura de Lene, quando a avistei junto com Bruna, Déryck, Alice e Frank, no sofá.

- Nossa, a que devemos a honra, Sra. Belinazzo? – Déryck brincou quando eu cheguei e me sentei entre Lene e Alice.

- Hum, digamos que tenha muita massa na minha refeição – eu fiz uma piadinha infame e ri junto com eles.

- Ãh? – Bruna perguntou. – Não entendi.

- Novidade – Frank tirou sarro. – Ela quis dizer que ela precisa de um tempinho sem Dough.

- Ah, tá – ela sorriu para mim antes de acrescentar para Lene: - Você tinha entendido?

Nós explodimos em risadas, tirando sarro do fato da Bru ser lerda e nunca entender as brincadeiras, e ela acabou caindo na risada também, depois de tentar se fingir de ofendida.

Depois de algum tempo conversando e rindo, eu levantei.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, no meio desse povo todo é meio perigoso convocar uma garrafa dessa distância.

- É mesmo – Lene concordou. – Mas eu não ia me importar se uma garrafa pegasse na cabeça daquela cocozinha – ela falou, indicando alguém com a cabeça. Nós seguimos o olhar dela e vimos Pâmela, próxima à mesa de bebidas.

- Ih, nem eu – todos nós falamos em coro.

- Ainda bem que James deu um corridão nela – Bru falou, se levantando também. – Vamos, - ela acrescentou para mim - eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- James deu um corridão nela? – eu perguntei, não contendo um sorriso. – Não acredito, aleluia! – nós rimos. – Por isso ela tá tão apagadinha hoje? – eu acrescentei, olhando para ela novamente. Bem que eu tinha reparado que ela tava muito pra baixo.

- U-hum – eles concordaram.

- Vamos – eu peguei a Bru pela mão e nós saímos dali, nos separando quando ela chegou à escada e subiu para o banheiro e eu segui até a mesa. Pâmela ainda estava lá, mexendo no ponche, perdida em pensamentos.

Eu fui até a mesa de comidas, peguei um salgadinho de queijo e enfiei de uma vez só na boca, assim, super elegante. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer essas coisas que engordam, sabe, porque desde que eu comecei a namorar eu estou maneirando. Não que eu precise, óbvio, porque eu sempre me empanturrei de porcarias e nunca tive problemas com o peso. Mas.. ninguém quer ficar gorda pro namorado, né. Então, eu vi o salgadinho ali e não resisti.

- Nossa, não sabia que era bulímica, Evans – Pâmela me provocou, só porque eu estava mesmo fazendo uma cara de satisfação, de olhos fechados, enquanto saboreava o salgadinho.

- Mais uma coisa, então, pra você adicionar na sua vasta lista de 'coisas que sei sobre Lily Evans' – eu sorri cinicamente para ela. – Quantas coisas você já anotou, Weitz? Espero que todas as que você já descobriu, por favor, eu não quero ter que repetir.

- Está atacada hoje, não, Evans? – ela perguntou, meio ofendida. Ela queria o quê? Que eu ficasse quieta? Então essa não era a Pâmela infantil que sempre me provocava.

- Ah, desculpe, querida – eu acrescentei, fingindo um leve arrependimento. – Eu esqueci que você está na fossa hoje.

- Quem é que está na fossa aqui, Evans? – ela perguntou, parando finalmente de mexer no ponche.

- Bom, pela sua cara de trasgo com cólicas intestinais, eu simplesmente previ que você estava na pior, sabe, já que você foi chutada pelo seu glorioso namorado-de-longa-data e tal – sorri abertamente para ela. – Aliás, - eu emendei antes que ela me respondesse. – Você sabe onde o _Jay_ se meteu? Eu preciso mesmo falar com ele.

- O que é que você tem pra falar com ele? – ela perguntou rápido demais. Ciúmes. Eu sempre soube que ela pensava que eu quisesse algo com o namorado dela.

- Coisa nossa – eu disse, piscando para ela. Fazia tempo que eu não a provocava, porque, como eu já disse, eu descobri que ela é muito mais infantil do que eu pensava e tal. Mas ali, naquela hora, foi um impulso.

Ela olhou para mim, de cima a baixo, me medindo como sempre, e parou pra ficar analisando meu rosto. Por um tempo longo, devo dizer.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei fazendo-a me encarar novamente. – Perdeu o cu na minha cara? – eu perguntei baixando totalmente o nível.

- Claro que se eu tivesse perdido eu poderia desistir de encontrá-lo, não é? – ela revidou, levantando tanto as sobrancelhas que elas pareciam sumir debaixo dos seus cabelos vermelhos. (Vermelhos falsos, devo dizer.) – Ele se camuflaria totalmente aí.

Eu senti meus olhos se estreitarem automaticamente.

- Sua... sua... – eu não encontrava uma palavra suficientemente boa. – Sua _fulaninha_ metida à besta!

- Tsc, tsc, Evans. Você já teve um vocabulário mais rico... – ela zombou.

Ela zombou. Zombou de mim. Quando era ela quem tinha sido chutada. Ela é que era o motivo de chacota, não eu. E, mesmo assim, aquela vaquinha estava zombando da minha cara.

- É que eu desisti de desperdiçá-lo com você, Weitz.

- E desculpas menos esfarrapadas também.

CARA, ela estava conseguindo me tirar do sério.

- Tá, que se dane meu vocabulário e minhas desculpas! Como se eu precisasse mesmo, pra tratar com umazinha como _você._ Na verdade, eu já perdi muito tempo com suas futilidades, com licença.

- Fútil é você, sua falsa! – ela gritou, mas mesmo assim tive certeza de que só eu podia ouvir. O barulho era muito grande na sala. – Sua santinha do pau oco! Fica aí, desfilando esse seu distintivo de monitora-chefe, mas vive matando as aulas. Fala e fala dos casais que ficam se agarrando de noite, mas você também fica pelos cantos com seu ficantezinho. Fala que eu te provoco mas não perde uma oportunidade!

- Agora chega – eu falei num tom cortante, alto o suficiente para interromper o fluxo de palavras dela. De ofensas. Nada do que ela dizia era verdade. – Eu tenho orgulho de ser monitora-chefe! Eu desfilo com meu distintivo porque eu fiz por merecer. Nada do que você disse é verdade e você sabe muito bem disso, Weitz! – eu resisti ao impulso de pular em cima dela e socar aquela cara estúpida. – E, pro seu governo, eu não me _agarro pelos cantos com meu ficantezinho_. Eu aproveito o MEU tempo com o MEU NAMORADO. Coisa que você não tem! – eu cuspi as últimas palavras na cara dela. Ela me olhava de olhos apertados e eu sabia que estava se preparando para falar mais coisas, gritar mais ofensas. – E sabe por que você não tem, Weitz? PORQUE NINGUÉM AGUENTA VOCÊ. VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL. METIDA, INFANTIL, MIMADA, ARROGANTE E ASQUEROSA! – eu me virei, ofegante, para sair dali, mas senti alguma coisa muito gelada descendo pela minha espinha.

Aquela putinha tinha virado o ponche em cima de mim. Na minha cabeça.

E eu achando que tinha baixado o nível antes.

Eu me virei devagar e de olhos fechados, procurando respirar fundo.

Eu passei minha mão pelos cabelos gosmentos pela bebida e coloquei uma mecha para trás da orelha, calmamente.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso – eu disse com todo o autocontrole, apontando o dedo na cara dela.

Ela me olhava com uma cara vitoriosa que se tornou cética quando a ameacei.

- Ora, não ficou nada mal, Evans – ela guinchou com a voz estridente. – Agora sua roupa combina com o seu _maravilhoso_ cabelo!

Eu olhei pra as minhas roupas e, realmente, minha regata branca parecia ser alaranjada, e num passado distante, ter sido esquecida junto com água sanitária. Porque ela era de um alaranjado insosso com umas manchas brancas ainda visíveis.

- Bom, você deve achar maravilhoso mesmo, já que vive tentando atingir o mesmo tom, com esse seu cabelinho ridículo!

- Hum, - ela começou em tom despreocupado, ainda me mandando aquele olhar cético insuportável. – pelo menos meu _cabelinho ridículo_ não me impediu de ir pra cama com James.

Ok, confesso que NESSA hora eu fiquei como se tivesse sido atingida por um balaço. E então eu tive certeza que ela realmente só implicava comigo por causa de James. Durante todo esse tempo, ela só ficava me provocando porque tinha ciúmes. Ciúmes porque, exatamente como Bruna tinha dito há alguns dias, ela sabia que há pouco tempo James arrastava um caminhão por mim. E ela não tinha acreditado, nem por um minuto, que isso tivesse sido superado.

E aí, como uma revelação, eu percebi que realmente isso não tinha sido superado. Por todos os climas estranhos que pintavam quando a gente tava junto. Eu e James, quero dizer. Quando nós dois ficávamos sozinhos. Todas as indiretas, insinuações. E aí minha mente clareou e eu fui atingida por uma coisa muito semelhante à culpa, embora eu não tivesse certeza na hora:

James não tinha me superado.

Ele tinha ficado ainda mais esperançoso quando comecei a falar com ele naquele dia em que ele me defendeu de Snape, mas logo em seguida veio Dough e atrapalhou os planos dele. Não que eu realmente FOSSE seguir os planos dele, de qualquer maneira. Mas era isso que ele pensava. Ele pensava que estava perto de conseguir o que queria. Mais perto do que ele já esteve um dia e isso, de um jeito ou de outro, era verdade. E aí viu que eu, mesmo que tivesse parado de tratá-lo com desprezo e descoberto que ele era um cara legal, não ia dar uma chance pra ele. Não quando eu tinha Dough ali. E aí ele arranjou uma garota pra não ser deixado pra trás. Mas como James amadureceu de uns tempos pra cá, então ele realmente levou a sério o lance de namorar. Pensou que pudesse me esquecer se gostasse de outra garota. TENTOU gostar de outra garota, mas infelizmente essa garota era Pâmela. E agora eu estava molhada de ponche, da cabeça aos pés, com uma vadiazinha me afrontando e descontando, EM MIM, a raiva por ter sido chutada por um cara que ela sabia gostar de mim.

COMO SE EU TIVESSE CULPA.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver? – eu consegui dizer depois de um tempo pensando, espantada com minha revelação.

- _O que é que tem a ver_? – ela gritou, e eu achei que ela parecia meio alterada, sabe, histérica. - ORA, EVANS. A quem você tenta enganar? Você gosta tanto de James quanto ele gosta de você!

Eu parei por um segundo, indignada. A menina estava ali, pensando que podia falar sobre o que EU sentia? Como se ela soubesse alguma coisa sobre os meus sentimentos!

- Depois que eu digo que você é uma falsa, cínica, você fica aí, se fazendo de ofendida! ENGANA AQUELE SEU NAMORADO BUNDÃO E FICA SE DIVERTINDO ÀS CUSTAS DO SOFRIMENTO DOS OUTROS...

Foi demais pra mim. Eu não sei o que me deu, só sei que eu voei pra cima dela, com toda a minha força e raiva. E, apesar do barulho alto ao nosso redor, eu consegui ouvir o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando.

E vou te dizer que parecia muito, muito mesmo, com um OSSO quebrando.

Eu realmente nunca tinha batido em ninguém. Tirando Petúnia, claro, porque altas vezes nós nos pegávamos na porrada. Mas era uma coisa de irmã, sabe, então tinha mordida pra cá, beliscão pra lá, puxão de cabelo aqui... nada muito grave.

E ali, em cima de Pâmela, eu nem queria ter puxado o cabelo dela. Mas ela fez isso primeiro comigo, então eu não tive escolha.

- Saia de cima de mim! – ela gritava, puxando meus cabelos com tanta força que eu conseguia ouvir os estalos que eles faziam ao se soltar do meu couro cabeludo. – SAI, SUA LOUCA!

- LOUCA É VOCÊ, SUA VADIA! – eu também estava meio alterada, devo dizer. Eu puxei os cabelos com ódio e foi gratificante ver que, mesmo que ela estivesse me deixando careca, eu também estava tendo um resultado satisfatório.

Minhas mãos estavam com uns tufos do cabelo curto dela e de repente eu fui pega desprevenida. E quando eu vi, eu estava por baixo, e a louca estava esmurrando a minha cara. No começo, só o que eu senti foi uma dor terrível, mas depois eu senti o gosto férrico do sangue na minha boca. Eu dei uma risada meio fanha, pensando que ela devia ter mirado no nariz, né, e não na boca. Eu senti uma coisa passando pela minha garganta e cheguei, com horror, a uma conclusão: eu tinha engolido meu próprio dente. Mas pelo menos era um só e, se eu tivesse sorte, conseguiria arrancar todos os dentes da frente dela. Ela ainda agarrava minha cabeça e eu sentia uma dor bem desagradável dos lados, onde as unhas dela estavam fincadas. Eu já estava começando a pensar se uma joelhada na virilha dela doeria a ponto dela me largar, quando ela levantou um pouco minha cabeça do chão e eu percebi que ela tinha intenção de bater com ela novamente. BATER MINHA CABEÇA NO CHÃO. Ela é realmente doente. Não sei da onde eu consegui forças pra sair de baixo dela e ficar por cima novamente e aí segurei os punhos dela com uma mão (foi difícil, mas consegui!) e com a outra eu mirei exatamente no nariz dela.

- Era aqui que você deveria ter acertado em mim, Weitz – eu disse sentindo a língua entrando pelo buraquinho ocasionado pela falta do dente e consegui descobrir que ela tinha conseguido arrancar o meu canino superior esquerdo. Não me pergunte como, mas ela conseguiu essa façanha.

Mas, digamos que o resultado do meu soco não foi lá MUITO positivo, porque eu senti uma dor lancinante na minha mão. Eu acho que tinha ouvido, há muito tempo atrás, Sirius me falando sobre ter um jeito certo de dar socos. Acho também que eu não dominava essa técnica.

E enquanto eu largava os punhos dela para ver o que tinha acontecido com a minha mão, ela me esmurrou de novo. E dessa vez, eu tenho que admitir que ela mirou certo. Acertou meu olho direito, e agora além de estar cuspindo sangue eu também sentia que meu olho tinha afundado no crânio. É óbvio que ele não tinha, mas enfim.

- Sua vagabunda! – eu gritei de novo e, tentando não ligar pra dor no meu rosto, eu peguei a cabeça dela de novo em minhas mãos, dessa vez segurando pelas orelhas.

Eu não sei se esperava arrancá-las ou quê, porque tenho certeza de que estava puxando com bastante força, só sei que a próxima coisa que eu fiz foi usar a idéia dela de bater a cabeça no chão. Sério. Eu bati umas duas vezes a cabeça dela no chão e depois ela estava berrando e eu tive que parar porque eu não queria matá-la, afinal. Na verdade, eu queria. Mas não daquele jeito, né, eu ia ficar com as mãos sujas do sangue dela e tal. Não que eu já não estivesse, de qualquer maneira. Sei que quando eu parei de bater a cabeça dela no chão, eu soltei de leve as orelhas e fui arranhando o rosto dela. Não sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia, mas eu acho que eu merecia um prêmio, porque eu realmente fiz um bom trabalho. Eu consegui perceber que o nariz dela tinha começado a inchar, então talvez ele estivesse quebrado também.

E quando eu estava franzindo as sobrancelhas para o nariz torto e inchado dela, ela me deu um tapa na cara. Tipo, depois de tanta coisa, ela me deu um tapa! Um mero tapa. E eu fiquei meio sem reação, não sei, só sei que ela foi levantando, me levantando junto com ela e começou a me esbofetear. E aí eu fiquei nervosa mesmo e dei um chute nela. Eu sei que se ela fosse um garoto, ela teria parado por ali mesmo e eu sairia vitoriosa. Mas como ela não é um garoto, afinal, ela só se curvou sobre o corpo (né, porque devia ter doído pra caramba!) e me olhou como se EU tivesse ultrapassado uma linha invisível que dizia: 'sem chutes'. Ou sei lá, não faço a mínima idéia do que estava passando pela cabeça dela, só sei que eu aproveitei que ela estava curvada e fui cambaleando até a mesa, que estava a uns dois passos da gente. Eu peguei a primeira garrafa que eu vi, e era um pouco mais pesada do que eu pensava, então deveria ser de whisky e não de cerveja amanteigada. Consegui me virar novamente e ela ainda estava meio curvada, meio tentando se endireitar, fazendo careta e se recuperando da minha bicuda nas suas partes íntimas. Eu sorri para ela, na minha recente banguelice, e quebrei a garrafa na sua cabeça, com toda a força que eu ainda tinha. Ela berrou. E berrou alto mesmo, porque sabe, deve ter doído. Porque eu já tinha batido tanto na cabeça dela e ainda os cacos de vidro... sei lá. Só sei que ela berrou tão alto que não levou um segundo pra se fazer um silêncio comunitário na sala. Sério, todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Os que estavam mais próximos das mesas e – conseqüentemente – de nós, foram os que perceberam mais rapidamente o que estava acontecendo. Levou alguns segundinhos básicos até as pessoas que estavam mais distantes também percebessem, ao ver nosso estado lamentável. Incluindo, nesse último grupo, Lene, Bruna, Déryck, Alice e Frank. Mas eu confesso que eu nem liguei pra nada e voei pra cima da Pâmela de novo, e ela foi com tudo com a mão na minha cara. Sorte que eu virei o rosto, senão ela tinha fincado aquela unha comprida no meu olho já roxo. Mas como eu tinha virado a cara, a unha dela pegou num ponto entre minha orelha e a minha testa e eu quase pude sentir sangue saindo dali. Verdade! Ela tem garras, não unhas normais.

E de repente eu ouvi alguém gritando meu nome no meio da multidão e ergui a cabeça pra ver quem era. Que grande merda eu tinha feito. Sério. Ela se aproveitou da minha distração e me passou uma rasteira, a infeliz. Assim, na cara dura. A Grifinória inteira devia estar assistindo e a imbecil me passa uma rasteira! Na frente de todo mundo, acabando com a minha dignidade! Mas na hora eu nem liguei. Sabe por quê? Porque eu não conseguia respirar. Eu tinha caído em cima do meu próprio pé. Mas eu já tinha torcido o pé outras vezes e NUNCA tinha doído tanto assim. Então eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, só sabia que a dor era tanta que estava até me faltando ar. E eu tinha começado a ficar com um pouco de ânsia. A louca começou a tacar uns salgadinhos em mim e como eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar da dor, eu não consegui me proteger e levei alguns salgadinhos na cara. Quando eu consegui me levantar, apoiando todo o peso no pé direito, eu voei pra cima dela de novo, tendo mais sucesso dessa vez.

Nós caímos no chão outra vez, enquanto eu ouvia meu nome sendo gritado de novo. Mas dessa vez eu não fui tão inocente a ponto de olhar pra cima. E eu nem precisava olhar, na verdade, pra saber que James estava dando um jeito de chegar até nós, gritando sem parar. Eu nem tirei os olhos dela. Ela conseguiu voltar a puxar os meus cabelos, eu não sei o que essa garota tem contra os meus cabelos, sério. Só pode ser inveja, porque ela simplesmente estava acabando com eles. Mas eu aproveitei que as mãos dela estavam ocupadas e também comecei a esbofeteá-la. Bati tanto... Merlim! Bati de todos os jeitos que eu consegui. Dei tapa, soco, arranhei, puxei a pele, fiz tudo o que consegui fazer, até ela tirar as mãos do meu cabelo e agarrar as minhas mãos. Ela começou a puxar meus dedos pra trás e eu voltei a sentir aquela dor horrenda na minha mão direita. Eu tinha quebrado o dedo, só podia. E a vadia ainda estava mexendo nele, forçando-o pra trás.

Eu aproveitei que a força dela tava toda contra as minhas mãos e fiquei de pé, e agora eu podia ouvir meu nome sendo gritado por mais de uma pessoa. E o nome da Pâmela também. E o som parecia mais próximo, também. Eu fiquei de pé, tentando não pisar firme com o pé esquerdo, totalmente curvada sobre o corpo dela, já que ela ainda tentava quebrar todos os meus dedos. E eu meti mais um chute, com a perna que estava boa, bem no meio das pernas dela, e ela finalmente soltou meus dedos quando caiu no chão. E aí eu pisei, com toda a força que consegui, no joelho dela. E levantei a perna. E pisei de novo. E levantei a perna. E pisei de novo. E aí na terceira vez eu pisei de mau-jeito e a perna dela meio que virou de lado e eu senti a rótula do joelho saindo do lugar. Eu fui obrigada a parar de pisar, porque me deu uma agonia muito grande. Ouvir aquele barulhinho e ver a rótula do joelho dela ao lado da perna, e não no lugar que deveria estar... foi asqueroso.

E aí eu fui agarrada por alguém. Eu não sabia quem era, só sabia que era forte. Eu já estava acotovelando quem quer que fosse que estivesse me impedindo de voltar a brigar, quando meus braços foram travados nas minhas costas e eu não podia fazer mais nada, já que a única coisa que me sobrava era a perna direita. E que eu tentava me manter firme no chão com ela. Eu virei meu rosto pra trás pra ver quem era, e me deparei com Dough. 'Grande traidor!', eu pensei, mas quando voltei a olhar pra frente, Pâmela também estava na mesma situação que eu, sendo segurada por James. Eu fiz uma careta pra ele. Por que é que ele tinha que segurá-la? Eu queria ver é se ela ia continuar me batendo, se soubesse que ele estava olhando. Queria ver se ela ia escolher continuar a brigar ou fingir que tinha sido atacada, como ela sempre fingia na frente dele. Aí ela soltou um grito de horror logo depois que James prendeu os braços dela atrás do corpo, porque alguma coisa ali tinha estralado. E aí, com mais horror ainda, nós duas descobrimos o que tinha feito aquele barulho quando nós caímos no chão pela primeira vez: uma das clavículas dela. Ela voltou a olhar pra mim com desprezo e eu me mexi no aperto de Dough, tentando me desvencilhar, mas ele já estava me arrastando para longe.

- O que... Dough, volta! Volta lá, eu quero acabar com aquela vadia! – Eu comecei a gritar, mas de repente James e Pâmela também estavam ali, novamente perto de nós.

- Pare quieta, Lily – Dough ordenou na minha orelha, enquanto eu ainda tentava me desvencilhar, ignorando totalmente a dor que eu sentia no meu tornozelo. E a ânsia voltava.

- Jay, me ponha no chão! – Eu olhei para o lado e vi que James estava carregando-a como se fosse um saco de batatas, nos ombros. As pernas pendiam na barriga dele, e a cabeça nas costas. – O meu joelho está doendo! ME PONHA NO CHÃO, VOCÊ DESTRUIU A MINHA PERNA!

- Eu não destruí sua perna, Pam, eu coloquei a rótula de volta no lugar – James disse, revirando os olhos.

- SÓ ESQUECEU QUE ELE NÃO É UM BALAÇO, NÃO PRECISAVA TER BATIDO COM TANTA FORÇA!

Ele ignorou essa última parte e Pâmela ficou quieta.

- Onde é que você está indo? Pra onde é que vai me lev- - eu tentei perguntar depois de um tempo, mas James me interrompeu.

- Pra ala hospitalar, primeiro, vocês estão péssimas – ele disse enquanto nós quatro passávamos pelo retrato.

- Eu estava perguntando para o meu namorado! – eu de repente me dei conta que estava sentindo uma raiva descomunal de James. Acho que era mais por ele ter sido "o motivo da briga".

Ele não me respondeu, só me encarou e depois desviou o olhar enquanto eu gemia por causa do meu tornozelo.

- Dough, por favor, tá doendo! – eu choraminguei enquanto ele ainda me arrastava pelo corredor.

- Ah, desculpe – ele murmurou e me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse uma princesa adormecida, e continuou andando.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas fiquei quieta. Era melhor do que ter que firmar meu pé no chão.

- Eu vou te matar, Evans! – Pâmela gritou, olhando rancorosamente pra o carinho com que Dough me levava no colo.

- Não tenho culpa se seu namorado prefere te levar dessa maneira, Weitz – eu falei sarcasticamente, contendo a inesperada vontade de rir. – Ops, EX namorado – completei, e podia sentir o veneno escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca.

- Sua vadia... JAMES ME PONHA NO CHÃO, EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA! – ela gritou novamente, os pés batendo no estômago do ex-namorado.

- Parem! Vocês duas! – James e Dough falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles se encararam por um tempo, um mais ameaçador do que o outro, mas se deram conta de que eu e Pâmela ainda estávamos ali, então cada um voltou a olhar pra frente.

O silêncio permaneceu até a gente chegar à ala hospitalar, às vezes interrompido por resmungos da Pâmela.

- Mas o que é _isso_? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou assim que chegou até nós, vinda da salinha dela.

- Essa louca me atacou – eu disse apontando meu dedo da mão boa para Pâmela, enquanto Dough me colocava deitada em uma das macas.

Ela riu histericamente.

- _Você_ me atacou, Evans.

- Eu não quero saber quem atacou quem – Madame Pomfrey se manifestou antes que eu pudesse revidar. – Isso é uma coisa que vocês terão que explicar diante dos professores.

Eu estreitei meus olhos para Pâmela.

- Você. – ela olhou para Dough. -Vá chamar a professora McGonagall. – ela ordenou antes de parar por um instante, analisando nosso estado crítico.

- Ótimo, Weitz – eu disse com rancor. – Agora por sua causa nós vamos levar uma mijada da McGonagall.

- Ela já não está muito contente com você, não esqueça – James completou, olhando zombeteiro para mim.

Eu estreitei os olhos e lancei a ele um olhar fulminante.

- Você trate de ficar bem quietinho, antes que as coisas fiquem feias pro seu lado! – eu disse ameaçadora, mas tenho certeza que minha voz tremeu um pouco quando Madame Pomfrey mexeu no meu pé esquerdo, arrumando minha posição na maca.

- Fique quieta agora, Srta. Evans – ela disse rispidamente, e eu tive a ligeira impressão de que tínhamos atrapalhado as horas de descanso dela. Afinal, não tinha mais ninguém ali.

Pâmela soltou uma risadinha, mas Madame Pomfrey acabou com a felicidade dela quando mandou um 'E você também, moçinha'.

Eu gemi um pouco, eu acho, e fiz careta enquanto Madame Pomfrey cuidava dos meus machucados. Ela primeiro limpou meu rosto, depois cuidou do meu olho. Eu procurei NÃO dar sinais de que estava doendo de fato, mas tinha horas que eu não conseguia agüentar. Ela olhou minha boca e me disse que só poderia concertar aqueles dois dentes, que o outro teríamos que esperar crescer de volta.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com "esses dois"? – eu perguntei cautelosamente, enquanto Pâmela fazia uma cara vitoriosa às costas de Madame Pomfrey e James segurava o riso.

- Ora, esses seus dois dentes aqui ficaram bem prejudicados, sabe, mas o canino com certeza caiu.

- É, eu engoli ele – eu disse fraquinho.

- Pois é, esse aí só nasce de volta com Esquelesce, então não vá reclamar. Mas nesses outros dois, um feitiço resolve. Fique quieta, antes que eu acerte outra coisa.

Depois de ter concertado meus dentes quebrados, ela me deu uma coisa pra fazer bochecho e tirar todo o sangue. Ela fez curativos e, enquanto ia pegar um espelho que eu tinha pedido, McGonagall e Dough apareceram na porta.

Eu dei uma risadinha abafada.

- Tá rindo do quê? – Pâmela perguntou meio desesperada.

- Pelo menos eu já estou apresentável – eu disse entre dentes enquanto olhava seriamente para a professora.

- Não sei o que você chama de apresentável, Evans, mas seu cabelo certamen-

- Muito bem, o que temos aqui? – McGonagall interrompeu-a, suas narinas inflando gradualmente à medida que ela reconhecia sua monitora-chefe por baixo do olho roxo e emaranhado de cabelos.

- Bom, aqui está o espelho, Srta. Evans. E ah, Minerva! Que bom que chegou. Essas duas chegaram aqui sendo carregadas pelos cavalheiros ali. Brigaram, como pode perceber.

- Professora, eu não tive culpa, ela voou pra cima de mim! – Pâmela começou a se desculpar, como era óbvio que ela faria.

Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos e tentar evitar o olhar matante que McGonagall lançava para mim.

- Eu não quero ouvir desculpas, Srta. Weitz – ela falou rispidamente. – Não interessa qual foi o motivo, duas garotas brigando como rapazes! – ela parecia indignada mesmo.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa. Ia mesmo. Mas achei bem difícil achar minha voz.

- Você acha isso correto, Srta. Evans? – ela me olhou severamente. – Uma monitora-chefe nesse estado? – ela olhou significativamente para o meu rosto e depois para minha roupa. – Quando deveria ser o exemplo!

- Não senhora – eu falei, sustentando o olhar. – Mas também não acho certo levar desaforo pra casa – eu acrescentei rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que não estou tentando tirar o meu da reta. Que não vou pedir desculpas mesmo, porque não tenho do que me desculpar.

- Ora, mas...

- Professora, ela está tentando fazer parecer com que eu começ- - Pâmela começou.

- E não foi, sua vadia?

- OS MODOS, EVANS!

- Desculpe professora – eu segurei o riso. Não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava tendo umas vontades inesperadas de dar risada...

- Ah, você está achando graça? Realmente, Evans!

- Não professora – eu recompus minhas feições. – Nenhuma graça. Eu estou é indignada que nem na frente de um professor essa maníaca consiga assumir a culpa!

- Eu assumiria, Evans, se você não tivesse voado pra cima de m-

- Ah, cala a boca, sua imbecil. Não fui eu quem te atingiu primeiro. Muito menos pelas costas, sua vagab-

- Evans!

- Foi mal. Ô, professora, será que a gente podia conversar numa outra hora? – eu perguntei, percebendo os olhares indignados de Madame Pomfrey em mim. – Não, com todo o respeito, mas é que eu acho que essa louca quebrou meu dedo. E meu tornozelo também dói bastante, então... não, foi mal. Péssima idéia, eu sei. Desculpe – eu mudei de idéia quando McGonagall me olhou de um jeito nada amigável.

- Papoula... – ela desviou os olhos de mim para olhar para Madame Pomfrey. – Trate dessas duas, por favor, e amanhã eu volto para conversarmos – ela completou, olhando de Pâmela para mim, e de mim para Pâmela. – Quando puderem falar sem ofender os ouvidos dos outros presentes.

Eu prendi o riso novamente (que diabos era essa vontade de rir?) e assenti para a professora.

McGonagall deu um último olhar feio para nós duas e saiu da ala hospitalar.

- E não me venha com essa cara feia – eu repreendi Pâmela antes que ela pudesse formular a frase. – Eu não quero mais papo com você, garota, fica na tua.

- Ah, como seu você realmente pudesse dizer o que eu vou ou não fazer! – ela retrucou, mas eu puxei um assunto com Madame Pomfrey, sobre o que ela achava do meu estado, e Pâmela desistiu, bufando.

Dough se aproximou da minha maca e ficou conversando comigo enquanto Madame Pomfrey dava uma geral no meu corpo, pra ver se não tinha mais nada de errado. Ela me deu Esquelesce pra tomar e eu quase vomitei, como era de se esperar, já que meu estômago já tava fraco.

- Puta troço ruim! – eu gritei assim que consegui botar pra dentro, mas só o que Madame Pomfrey fez foi me lançar um olhar reprovador.

- Os modos, Lily – James riu, se aproximando da minha maca também, assim que Madame Pomfrey se inclinava sobre Pâmela, começando a tratar dela agora.

- Cale a boca, James, já te disse.

- Nossa, tá tão nervosa assim comigo por quê? Não fui eu quem te deixou nesse estado. – ele riu.

- Ei, 'nesse estado' parece que _ela_ ficou bem melhor do que eu! – eu retruquei, pensando em como ela ficaria depois de tratada.

Será que ela realmente ficaria melhor? Não era possível, afinal, eu tinha me esforçado tanto! Mas pelo menos uma coisa me deixava vitoriosa: ela estava com raiva e eu não. Incrível, mas eu não sentia raiva. Eu estava achando tudo muito engraçado, afinal. Eu sentia desprezo por ela, mas não estava com a raiva que ela parecia sentir.

- É, veremos – ele respondeu, prendendo o riso.

- EU NÃO VOU FICAR PIOR, EVANS – Pâmela gritou, aparecendo por baixo dos braços de Madame Pomfrey.

- Ah, vá se ferrar, garota – resmunguei e voltei a encarar o teto.

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

- O quê? – eu perguntei secamente. Eu não estava com raiva, mas isso não tirava o fato de que eu estava irritada com ele.

- Por que é que você está brava comigo. Se eu não te fiz nada.

- Escuta, qual é a tua, Potter? Ela não quer falar com você, não consegue entender? – Dough se manifestou, largando a minha mão e partindo pra cima de James que estava no pé da cama.

- EI, EI, EI! – eu gritei, sentando na cama para encará-los. – Não precisamos de mais uma briga hoje! – repreendi, olhando feio para os dois. – Dough, volte aqui, por favor – eu estiquei meu braço para ele, a mão que estava sem atadura aberta para receber a mão dele novamente. – James, eu não quero falar agora, ok? – respondi, ainda sentada e olhando pra ele enquanto Dough voltava para o meu lado. - Digamos que sua ex-namoradinha me irritou bastante hoje e você tem um bocado a ver com isso.

- Tuuudo bem – ele respondeu, um sorriso malicioso nascendo no canto da boca.

Merda.

- Como assim ele teve a ver, Lily? – Dough estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Ah, Dough – eu soltei um muxoxo desanimado, me deitando novamente. Eu não queria explicar.

- O fato é que eu falei que fui pra cama com James e ela não agüentou e voou pra cima de mim – Pâmela falou e eu percebi que Madame Pomfrey tinha ido até a salinha dela de volta, buscar alguma coisa.

James levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou feio para a ex-namorada, mas logo eu vi o seu sorriso crescendo e Dough largou minha mão.

- Ótimo, sua vaca. Que parte do 'fica na tua' é muito complicada pra você entender? – eu perguntei, me sentando na mesma hora e me virando para Dough. – Dough, não é verdade. Ai, merda, falando assim parece até que é verdade e eu estou querendo dizer que não é – revirei os olhos, mas Dough parecia cada vez mais intrigado. E James continuava me olhando com aquele sorriso idiota. – Pare de sorrir desse jeito, James, você parece um débil mental. Douglas, olhe pra mim. Isso não é verdade. Ela falou muitas outras coisas e foi por causa DESSAS outras coisas que eu perdi a paciência.

Mas Dough já tinha virado de costas e saía bufando de perto de mim.

- Dough! – eu gritei, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de raiva daquela imbecil. AGORA eu estava com raiva. Ela não estava satisfeita em armar confusão? Ela também tinha que botar meu namorado contra mim?

- Lily, pra cima de mim? – ele perguntou, o rosto meio resignado.

- Dough, era só o que me faltava você acreditar nessa ridícula e não em mim! – eu me indignei. Qual era a dele, afinal?

- Não estou acreditando nela, Lily. Tô tendo uma confirmação de tudo o que eu já sabia.

Eu deixei meus ombros caírem, relaxando. Revirei os olhos e gritei, enquanto ele já passava pela porta:

- Quando você quiser parar de bancar o idiota eu te explico algumas coisas! – e deixei minha cabeça cair no travesseiro novamente.

- O que houve aqui? – Madame Pomfrey voltava para a maca de Pâmela, que me olhava vitoriosa.

Eu bufei e virei de lado, dando as costas para as duas. James estava bem na minha frente, e mesmo que eu só fitasse a cintura dele eu sabia que ele ainda me olhava com aquele sorriso.

- Pode fazer um favor pra mim? – perguntei de mau-humor.

- Qualquer um – ele disse, não do jeito profundo como ele costuma dizer essas coisas. Foi natural e eu sabia que ele ainda estava pensando sobre como ele tinha sido o motivo da briga.

- Eu quero meu caderno. Preciso escrever antes que eu fique louca.

- Quer que eu traga até aqui? Sem o medo de eu ler e tal? – ele riu.

- Lancei um feitiço nele, depois daquela sua tentativa idiota de roubá-lo. Jamais abrirá pra alguém que não seja eu – sorri vitoriosa.

- Estraga prazeres – ele bagunçou meus cabelos que já estavam mais do que bagunçados e saiu da ala hospitalar, a tempo de ouvir Pâmela gritando por ele.

Mas ela não precisou ficar reclamando por muito tempo, porque ele voltou logo depois. Ele chegou, me entregou, e foi para perto dela, porque Madame Pomfrey pediu, já que Pâmela não a deixava em paz pedindo por James. Eu escrevi tudo isso aqui e agora vou simplesmente me deixar levar por esse sono absurdo que estou sentindo.

Acho que Madame Pomfrey trocou alguma das minhas poções por sonífero, hum.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu não venho aqui desde abril. Mas deixa eu dizer uma coisa... ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! (: da faculdade e do estágio, então ontem eu resolvi reler a fic inteira. Esse capítulo já está pronto faz muito tempo, hoje eu reli, mudei algumas coisas e dividi no meio, porque ia ficar muito cansativo comprido do jeito que estava. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

**Mila Pink:** Guria, você me animou! vi suas 984375983479 reviews e pensei "porra, ainda tem gente que lê minhas besteiras" HAHAHAHA obg, tá? muito bom saber que você tá gostando. não vou abandonar não, nem esquente. beijo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Segunda-feira, 04 de novembro. Cinco da tarde, ala hospitalar.**

Quando eu acordei, abri os olhos devagar e focalizei James, sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha maca, me fitando. Eu franzi o cenho e pisquei. Qual é, eu devia estar horrenda. E odeio que os outros me vejam dormir. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados até me lembrar que não tinha mexido neles desde o dia anterior e desisti. Eu até tinha pegado o espelho, quando Madame Pomfrey tinha me entregado, mas resolvi que só me deixaria mais irritada se eu visse o estado deplorável no qual eu me encontrava, então eu deixei o espelho de lado. Mas voltando para hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei... eu desisti de arrumar o cabelo e passei a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o lado direito do meu rosto sensível.

- James – eu murmurei mal-humorada. – O que é que você tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? Quer dizer... que horas são? – eu me sentei, percebendo que o céu ainda estava escuro através das janelas.

- Umas cinco horas, eu acho.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

- Shh – ele pediu silêncio, olhando para um ponto atrás das minhas costas que eu sabia ser a Pâmela dormindo.

- Foi mal – resmunguei. – Você enlouqueceu? – eu repeti. - Cinco horas da manhã e você acordado?

- Ué, você também está.

Revirei os olhos.

- Muito bem observado, James – eu disse ironicamente. – É sério, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Queria conversar – ele respondeu, se recostando relaxadamente na cadeira.

- Ah, e não podia esperar? – eu perguntei entre divertida e cautelosa.

- Não, acho que eu já esperei demais, na verdade – ele falou, se desencostando e vindo mais pra frente.

Ops.

Eu me lembrei de toda a minha revelação da noite anterior, quando eu descobri que James nunca tinha me superado e tal. E da leve sensação estranha.

- Ah – eu sussurrei simplesmente, esperando.

- Lily, o motivo da briga foi aquele mesmo? – ele perguntou um pouco menos sério, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em desafio.

Eu me senti aliviada por essa ser a pergunta. Revirei os olhos, não conseguindo evitar rir.

- Não, não foi – eu respondi, sabendo que ele não ia se contentar.

- E qual foi? Posso saber?

- Pode, mas não se anime – eu aproveitei pra deixar as coisas mais claras. – Eu estava discutindo com ela, como sempre. Na verdade, eu até estava provocando, mas foi ela quem começou – ele riu. – Mas tipo só provocando, normal. Aí ela começou a me ofender.

- Oh, coitadinha.

- Não, sério. Ela começou a falar que eu sou falsa, que eu fico me achando só porque sou monitora-chefe, que fico me agarrando com o Dough pelos cantos... falou que eu sou uma santa do pau oco!

- Sério? – ele riu, surpreso.

- Sério – fiz beiçinho. – E tá, né, eu respondi e saí. Mas ela é louca, tô falando, ela virou aquela jarra de ponche na minha cabeça! Aquela jarra imensa! E eu fiquei toda melada, foi nojento.

- Eu imagino – ele segurou o riso.

- Não é engraçado! – eu repreendi, mas também prendi o riso. – E, como se não bastasse, ela falou do meu cabelo! – eu estreitei os olhos.

- Ah, aí sim mexeu na sua ferida! – ele riu.

- Pois é. Foi aí que ela fez cagada – eu revirei os olhos. – Porque eu também tive que falar do cabelo dela, né - eu arrisquei uma espiada por cima do ombro. – Aquele cabelo horrendo... – voltei a olhar pra ele e fiquei quieta.

- E aí?

- Aí ela falou que o cabelo não tinha a impedido de ir pra cama com você – eu conclui. - Como se eu me importasse – acrescentei murmurando, desviando o olhar.

- E não se importa? – ele sondou.

Eu olhei pra ele de novo.

- Não, eu não me importo – eu falei, ignorando um desconforto estranho no estômago.

Achei que precisava comer alguma coisa, já que a última coisa que eu tinha botado pra dentro tinha sido aquele salgadinho de queijo.

- Hum – ele disse entre indiferença, descrença e curiosidade.

- Aí eu perguntei o que tinha a ver com isso – eu falei, cautelosamente.

- E?

- E ela disse que tinha tudo a ver, perguntou a quem eu estava tentando enganar – eu fiz uma pausa. – Disse que fico enganando o Dough e você, sem me importar com os seus sentimentos... – minha voz foi enfraquecendo à medida que a frase terminava e eu tinha certeza que o 'sentimentos' tinha quase sido inaudível. Eu baixei os olhos.

- E foi aí que você partiu pra cima dela? – ele disse, dando uma risada fraca.

- Foi – eu ainda olhava para o meu dedo quebrado, enfaixado na tala. – Porque não é verdade. Eu não engano ninguém – eu disse como uma criançinha que tenta explicar para a mãe furiosa o motivo por ter quebrado o seu vaso importado preferido, ou coisas assim.

'_Só a si mesma, sua idiota_', uma voz falou na minha cabeça e eu refreei o impulso de arregalar os olhos. Eu andava tendo revelações demais.

E, para o meu alívio, Madame Pomfrey veio até nós, com passos apressados.

- Que susto! – ela sussurrou, olhando de mim para James e dele de volta pra mim. – Senhor Potter, não são nem 6 horas da manhã ainda. Não acha que é meio cedo para visitas? – ela perguntou, confusa. – Bom, que seja. Srta. Evans, aqui estão suas coisas, você pegou no sono antes que eu pudesse te entregar - ela disse, entregando a mim as vestes típicas da ala hospitalar, uma toalha de banho, um sabonete, escova e pasta de dentes...

- Quanto tempo eu vou ficar? – perguntei olhando com desânimo para a toalha de banho.

- Acho que até amanhã.

- Amanhã! – eu grunhi.

- Não fui eu que me meti em brigas – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Droga – suspirei. – Bom, acho que preciso de um banho – eu olhei criticamente para a minha roupa ainda manchada de laranja e o cheiro forte de álcool que estava impregnado no meu cabelo. E o cabelo! Ainda tinha o cabelo... eu teria que dar um jeito nele.

- Vai precisar de ajuda? – Madame Pomfrey me perguntou, olhando para o gesso na minha perna esquerda, que ia do pé até o joelho.

Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa mais humilhante do que ter que contar com a ajuda de alguém pra tomar banho, quando você já tem 17 anos. Eu olhei pra James e consegui achar uma coisa: Ter alguém SABENDO que você precisava de ajuda. Isso com certeza era mais humilhante e eu não precisava disso.

Eu peguei a minha varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

- _Impervius_ – murmurei apontando-a para o meu dedo imobilizado pela tala e, em seguida, murmurei de volta apontando-a para o gesso na minha perna. – Não. Acho que consigo sozinha, obrigada – sorri educadamente para Madame Pomfrey.

Eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro, a tempo de ouvi-la reclamando mais uma vez que era cedo demais para visitas.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando entrei no banheiro foi me olhar no espelho, mas me arrependi na mesma hora. Eu estava com um hematoma horrendo no meu rosto, incluindo o olho. Meu olho tava meio vermelho, mas tudo bem, o que me deixou enojada mesmo foi o fato de que era uma mancha enorme, que ia da minha sobrancelha até o nariz. E ainda tinha uns pedaços em que a macha se tornava amarelada. Mas isso, eu descobri mais tarde, era típico de hematomas, porque formava pus por dentro. Nojento. E eu tive que rir. Porque era óbvio que Pâmela não tinha nenhuma noção de mira. Primeiro porque ela queria acertar meu nariz e acertou o lado esquerdo da minha boca. Depois que ela mirou no olho e por pouco não errou, porque o osso do meu rosto doía mais do que o olho propriamente dito.

E tirando o tom de roxo amarelado, o hematoma estava inchado. Mas não era tanta coisa assim. Logo que eu me convenci que não estava tão ruim, eu arrisquei uma olhada no meu cabelo. Se é que eu podia chamar _aquilo_ de cabelo. Porque era simplesmente um ninho. Um grande e revoltado ninho ruivo. Eu escovei meus dentes, evitando olhar muito no espelho e depois eu passei bem uns dez minutos testando feitiços de beleza no meu cabelo. Testei todos os que eu sabia. Todos os que sempre acabavam com nós e prometiam um cabelo liso. Mas aí eu cheguei à conclusão que eles só funcionam quando você tem _nós_ no cabelo e não quando seu cabelo é um enorme e completo nó por inteiro. Então eu desisti e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. E acho que eu passei uns quinze minutos penteando o cabelo já molhado pra conseguir algum resultado. E mesmo que eu já tivesse quase ficado careca por causa daquela maluca, parecia que eu ainda podia perder MAIS fios. Depois ainda levou uns vinte minutos pra eu conseguir me lavar, já que eu me equilibrava numa perna só e tentava não esbarrar meu dedo em nada. Depois ainda teve a tortura que foi me secar e, por último, colocar aquela maravilhosa roupa verde: shorts largo e uma camisola que quase chega aos joelhos.

E eu nem preciso dizer que eu fiquei surpresa ao sair do banheiro e ver que James ainda estava lá, sentado ao lado da maca.

- Argh – eu suspirei pesadamente quando me sentei de volta na cama, que Madame Pomfrey já tinha arrumado, por sinal. – Por que não me disse que eu estava tão horrível assim? – eu perguntei rindo e apontando para o meu rosto.

Mas eu não devia ter perguntado, afinal. Porque de novo aconteceu aquela coisa de rolar um clima entre nós. E, tipo, isso estava se tronando chato, sabe. Principalmente porque eu tinha pegado o hábito de sentir uma leve falta de ar quando isso acontecia. E um calor vindo do pescoço. Qual é. Ele é James Potter, por que diabos eu tinha que começar a hiperventilar nessas horas?

- Porque eu nunca acho você horrível – ele respondeu calmamente, como se eu não estivesse me sentindo desconfortável o suficiente.

- Mas um hematoma amarelado no rosto pode ser um fator bem importante pra ser levado em conta - eu ri meio nervosa, tentando quebrar a tensão.

Mas na verdade eu não quebrei, porque sobreveio um silêncio bem chato.

Eu passei os olhos pelo lugar quando Pâmela soltou um grunhido enquanto dormia pesadamente. Olhei para a salinha de Madame Pomfrey e tudo lá dentro já estava escuro de novo.

- Lily – James me chamou novamente e eu me virei para encará-lo, me sobressaltando quando percebi que ele estava perto demais.

Ops de novo.

- James, o qu- - eu comecei a dizer, mas parei, espantada demais pra continuar.

Ele estava se aproximando de mim. Muito lentamente. Muito... muito não-James, se é que vocês entendem. Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele. Não que eu tivesse escolha, de qualquer maneira, porque o olhar dele era tão intenso que era difícil demais desviar. Mas foi o que bastou para os meus hormônios novamente tomarem conta de mim, e aí...

Você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu.

Pois é. Mas digamos que eu tenha que admitir (e eu nem ao menos faço idéia de porquê eu estou realmente fazendo isso) que aconteceu algo _mais_. Eu me _entreguei_ no beijo, sabe, e eu sei que vai ser MUITO estranho botar pra fora, mas foi realmente o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Tá, ficou mesmo estranho.

Mas é que, eu não sei se foi bem com essas palavras, mas eu tenho a vaga recordação de que eu já confessei uma coisa parecida, há algum tempo atrás. Na primeira semana de aula, quando eu fui tirar satisfações com James lá no dormitório, depois de ele ter me beijado à força e aí ele nos derrubou na cama e ficou tão grudado em mim que eu fui traída pelos malditos hormônios inquietos e deixei que ele me beijasse. Ou melhor, eu também o beijei. E naquela época, eu lembro que eu fiquei MUITO humilhada. Por mim mesma, o que foi pior. E depois só o que eu conseguia sentir era raiva. Uma imensa e terrível raiva de James. Pior do que a que eu sempre sentia, por ele me irritar profundamente e tal. E aí eu lembro que, naquele estado péssimo no qual eu me encontrava, totalmente despedaçada e sem dignidade, eu admiti que aquele beijo tinha sido a melhor coisa da minha vida.

Eu me lembro disso.

Mas eu estava errada, porque ESSE beijo de agora tinha sido bem melhor do que o outro. E eu não sei bem o que influenciou nisso, se foi porque a gente nem tava discutindo, se foi porque o clima tava BEM presente, ou se foi porque eu simplesmente olhei nos olhos dele, quando ele se aproximava todo fofo, e derreti totalmente, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada. Eu sinceramente não sei. Só sei que eu ainda estou muito confusa, mesmo que isso tenha acontecido antes de o dia clarear, mas isso não vem ao caso AGORA. Primeiro preciso terminar a história.

Como eu já disse, eu me entreguei no beijo, então, quando nós nos separamos, os dois estavam ofegantes demais pra falar alguma coisa. E só o que a idiota aqui conseguia fazer era encará-lo com uma surpresa gigante. Mas era mais um reflexo do que eu estava sentindo de MIM mesma, sabe, eu estava surpresa por ter _gostado_. Não do beijo em si, como daquela vez. Naquele dia eu tinha ficado totalmente furiosa com o fato de termos nos beijado, mas não deixei de admitir que o beijo tivesse sido bom. Mas agora, eu estava totalmente surpresa comigo mesma porque eu tinha gostado. Gostado não só do beijo, mas da... situação. Do jeito com que tinha acontecido.

Ele sorriu pra mim e no começo foi um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele. E tipo, dois segundos depois, se transformou no típico sorriso de criança feliz que ele sempre exibia, com aquele ar malicioso que só os marotos têm.

E aí eu suspirei.

Assim, feito uma idiota. Como se fosse uma donzela suspirando de paixão. Pois é. Eu suspirei. Que idiota.

- Agora você tá me preocupando – ele riu baixo, desgrudando os olhos dos meus e olhando pela janela ao lado da maca.

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Porque não está gritando – ele riu de novo. – Nem fazendo força para não gritar. Nem me batendo. Nem me azarando, nem pisando forte e soltando ameaças.

Eu corei levemente, tentando ver a graça que ele via. Mas eu não estava achando graça nenhuma, afinal.

- James – eu baixei a cabeça, tentando pensar coerentemente. Parte de mim me dizia que isso era loucura e outra parte dizia que eu devia estar sentindo culpa. Por Dough. Por James. Por mim mesma.

- Lily, escuta – ele se colocou o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto pra ele.

Eu queria fechar os olhos pra não ter que encará-lo, o olhar dele era profundo demais. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, só olhando nos meus olhos, e depois falou, a voz meio rouca:

- Eu te amo.

COMO SE EU JÁ NÃO ESTIVESSE TOTALMENTE CONFUSA.

Eu me forcei a piscar, desviando o olhar. Eu sabia que ele não esperava que eu respondesse que também o amava, mas também sabia que DEVIA dar uma resposta.

Eu só não conseguia, naquela hora.

Na verdade, eu não conseguia falar _nada_. Eu não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia respirar.

Eu fiz um barulhinho com a garganta, com a cabeça baixa. Ele se afastou um pouco e riu fraquinho da minha reação. Mas foi uma risada curta demais. Ele se levantou em seguida, ficando de pé na minha frente.

- Desculpa - eu murmurei na mesma hora, erguendo meus olhos para encará-lo.

- Pelo quê? – ele se assustou.

- Eu não sei direito – eu falei, sendo sincera demais.

Eu realmente NÃO sabia pelo que eu estava me desculpando, mas parecia que eu estava sentindo uma culpa imensa por ter permitido que isso fosse longe demais. Porque agora que eu sabia que ele nunca tinha me superado, então eu devia fazer alguma coisa que desse resultado, né, pra fazer ele me esquecer. E em vez disso, nós nos beijamos.

QUE LEGAL.

- Acho que é porque eu nunca dei bola pros seus sentimentos – eu disse e, na mesma hora, me espantei comigo mesma. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso direito e já tinha pulado pra fora da minha boca. – É porque eu descobri que você é muito legal por baixo de toda essa máscara aí – eu sorri de leve. – E...

– Eu não preciso de uma resposta, Lily – ele sorriu como se estivesse feliz só por ter me dito aquelas três palavras.

Eu apenas o encarei e ele continuou sorrindo enquanto fazia um gesto mudo para a porta. Eu ouvi os passos de alguém.

- Amor... – Dough sussurrou aliviado ao ver que eu já estava bem melhor. – Potter – ele terminou irritado.

- Oi – tentei agir normalmente, mas tenho certeza de que eu falei muito baixo. Tirando o fato de que eu nem conseguia olhar nos olhos dele.

Culpa. Eu sentia culpa. E agora era por ter traído meu namorado. Há um minuto atrás.

- O que é que ele está fazendo aqui, Lily? – Dough me perguntou, o tom de voz me indicava que ele estava prontinho para uma briga.

Como sempre estava quando se tratava de James.

- Ele veio ver como _nós_ estávamos – eu menti ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- A namorada dele está dormindo, pelo que eu percebi – ele me respondeu, cético, olhando desafiadoramente para James.

- Justamente – James se manifestou, levantando da cadeira. – É por isso que eu já estou indo - ele sorriu ironicamente para Dough e saiu, olhando rapidamente para mim, antes de acrescentar para Dough: - E é _ex_.

- Ele está me provocando – Dough disse entre dentes quando James deixou a ala hospitalar, sem nem mais olhar pra mim. Ainda bem. Acho que eu não ia conseguir suportar por muito mais tempo. Precisava ficar sozinha, precisava pensar.

Eu não consegui formular nenhuma resposta.

- Por que é que ele estava aqui, afinal?

- Porque ele é meu amigo, Dough.

- Amigo! – ele chiou – Qual é, Lil, o garoto te persegue!

- Ele perseguia, não persegue mais. E agora nós somos amigos, saiba lidar com isso - levantei ligeiramente o queixo, mas estava meio vacilante por dentro.

- O que eu sei é que ele veio aqui ver você.

- Tá. Ele veio, nós conversamos, você chegou e ele foi embora. Qual é o grande impasse? – eu perguntei meio cética.

- O impasse é que todos nós sabemos que ele não quer só ser seu amigo, Lily – Dough disse, se sentando do meu lado, me olhando meio apreensivo e meio chateado.

- Não me importa o que ele quer ou deixa de querer, Dough. Os sentimentos dele são só dele. O que importa é o que eu quero. São os meus sentimentos que valem aqui. E eu quero ficar com você, ponto final – eu reprimi a vontade de me xingar em voz alta.

Eu falo tantas besteiras sem pensar! Mas não era uma total mentira! Eu queria ficar com Dough, eu queria que a nossa relação desse certo, eu queria sentir o mesmo que ele sentia por mim. Eu _queria_ continuar com ele porque era tão mais... fácil.

- Mas... amor, você já reparou no jeito que ele te olha? – ele perguntou e eu me senti ruborizar. Tentei controlar a culpa que arriscava transbordar pelos meus poros. – Sinceramente, não vou me desculpar por ter ciúmes. É tão estupidamente visível que ele _quer_ você.

- E você quer que eu faça o quê? Eu não vou fingir que eu não sei que ele gosta de mim. Eu já entendi isso, demorei muito pra acreditar mas agora eu sei que é de verdade. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, Dough. Sério, eu não tenho culpa – suspirei. – Além do mais, mesmo gostando de mim, ele respeita as minhas decisões.

Dough piscou, surpreso.

- Como assim?

- Ué, ele sabe que estamos juntos. Ele sabe que eu quero ficar com você – bom, naquela hora eu já nem sabia mais, mas continuei meu discurso mesmo assim. - Ele respeita isso. E eu não posso impedi-lo de ser meu amigo! – eu acrescentei, tentando bloquear os pensamentos que me vinham, como por exemplo: _"Mas poderia tê-lo impedido de te beijar há alguns minutos. Assim como poderia ter impedido a si mesma de ficar atordoada e abalada e..."_

- Não parecia, naquela conversa.

- Que conversa?

- Na primeira semana.

Eu demorei um pouco pra entender. Ele estava falando da 'conversa' que eu tive com James, na primeira semana de aula, quando ele me beijou à força e eu fui tirar satisfações. E aí... bom, prosseguindo.

- É, digamos que nós ainda não tínhamos nos entendido naquela época – revirei os olhos. – Mas as coisas mudaram, Dough.

- Não acho que tenham mudado em relação à mim. Mas à ele... realmente – ele terminou em tom significativo.

Eu senti o sangue subindo... eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. Suspirei pesadamente e o encarei.

- Você poderia, por favor, falar o que você realmente QUER dizer? – eu perguntei exasperada. – É melhor do que ficar tentando lançar essas indiretas.

- Lils! – Lene entrou correndo pela porta, e nós ouvimos um 'shh' vindo da sala de Madame Pomfrey. – Como é que você tá? Aw, eu não consegui vir antes! Tudo bem? Bateu nela, né? Me diga que bateu, por f- Oh, oi Dough – ela se interrompeu quando viu que nós estávamos conversando. – Querem que eu volte uma outra hora? – ela perguntou.

- Não, não, Lene, imagina. Já estava indo mesmo e-

- Não estava não – eu o interrompi. – Pode falar, Dough.

- Bom, o que eu quis dizer é que é óbvio que você mudou seus sentimentos com relação à ele. Você está permitindo que ele se aproxime, Lily...

- Ah, tenha dó, Dough! – eu me indignei. – E desde quando ele não pode se aproximar de mim? Já disse que nós somos _amigos_!

- Você sabe que ele não quer ser só seu amigo, Lily!

Argh, eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Qual é, ele não tinha outra coisa pra falar?

- Eu não ligo a mínima pra isso! – eu gritei, completamente irritada, tentando ignorar a voz que gritava cada vez mais alto na minha cabeça: '_Acaba logo com isso, Lily! Admita que você liga sim!'_

- Lily! – ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Quem é que você está tentando enganar?

- Argh – eu fiz uma careta. Tentei não transparecer culpa. E muito menos surpresa. Ok, isso já estava passando dos limites, agora a voz na minha cabeça insistia em dizer que ele já tinha percebido mesmo, era só admitir. – Dough, - eu suspirei. – me responde: Por que é que você acha que eu ligo?

Ele colocou a mão no queixo e fez cara de pensativo.

- Vejamos – ele começou. – Talvez seja porque você fica completamente estranha quando ele está por perto, ou talvez porque...

- Eu não fico completamente estranha quando estou perto dele!

- Fica sim, Lil. Ultimamente fica – Marlene disse e eu tinha esquecido que ela tinha chegado ali.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez. 'É mentira. É mentira deles', eu pensei.

- Lene, amiga, se importa de nos dar licença? – eu perguntei com a voz calma.

Ela me olhou como se me pedisse desculpas. Eu sorri fraco pra ela e ela saiu, atravessando a sala. Eu esperei até ouvir os passos dela se distanciando pelo corredor. Olhei uma vez para Pâmela pra constatar que ela ainda estava dormindo pesadamente.

- Lily – Dough me chamou.

- Não, Dough – eu meio que interrompi. – Agora eu falo, você escuta.

Ele olhou pra mim e eu sustentei o olhar.

- Essa não é a primeira vez que a gente discute sobre isso, mas espero sinceramente que seja a última. Eu não _ligo_ para James. – Eu empurrei pra baixo o caroço que se formava na minha garganta. – Eu não ligo a mínima para o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer. Não me importa com quem ele namora ou quem ele leva pra cama. Eu já te disse isso muitas vezes e eu realmente não posso fazer mais nada, Dough, se você não acredita em mim.

- Eu só não acredito nisso, Lily, por um simples fato: nem _você_ está convencida disso.

Eu pisquei atordoada. Eu tinha dado o melhor de mim. Eu tinha tentado ignorar a voz imbecil na minha cabeça. Eu não queria magoar o Dough, eu gosto dele.

- Eu te amo, Lily, você sabe disso, mas eu não posso continuar fingindo que acredito na nossa relação quando você está totalmente caída pelo cara mais idiota desse castelo.

- Dough! – eu gritei indignada. – Eu NÃO estou caída por ele! Eu estou namorando _você_, o que mais você quer? – eu o encarei, boquiaberta. – Se eu quisesse ficar com ele, você não acha que eu já teria ficado?

De repente, eu me vi com a mão na boca. Não por ter dito algo que não podia, mas porque eu fiquei surpresa por falar exatamente ISSO. Eu TINHA ficado. Há exatamente alguns minutos atrás. Mas tinha sido tão inesperado e... natural... que eu nem tinha me tocado quando eu falei isso pra Dough. E, bem, digamos que eu tentei baixar a mão e torci pra ele não ter visto, mas isso não passou em branco.

Ele me olhou com os olhos apertados.

Eu fiquei estática, não consegui fazer nada. Eu sou tão BURRA. Argh. Eu podia fingir que nada daquilo com James tinha acontecido e continuar a falar com Dough normalmente, mas...argh, por que é que eu fui meter a mão na boca? Demonstrando exatamente a surpresa que eu estava sentindo?

- Lily... – Dough estava quase tão estático quanto eu, mas no caso dele era a descrença que o impedia de falar claramente. – Você não vai me dizer que...

Eu só olhei pra ele. Tentei continuar encarando-o, por mais difícil que fosse. Difícil porque eu vi dor ali. Era culpa demais pra mim, mas eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Eu não acredito! – ele berrou, e eu me encolhi na cama. – Você me falando todas essas coisas... COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO FALSA? – ele gritou, o rosto muito perto de mim, contorcido de raiva.

Eu não conseguia abrir a boca. Ele era a segunda pessoa que me chamava de falsa em dois dias. Eu vasculhei minha mente na tentativa de achar algum fato que comprovasse isso, que eu era uma falsa de marca maior, que vivia enganando todo mundo... mas não consegui. Na verdade eu não consegui pensar por muito tempo, porque Dough pegou meu rosto com uma das mãos dele, levantando minha cabeça pelo queixo.

- Eu nunca pensei que me decepcionaria tanto com uma pessoa – ele disse baixo, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu ofeguei de culpa e ele soltou meu rosto, saindo da ala hospitalar com passos fortes e largos. Eu fiquei encarando a porta por mais dois segundos, até cair no choro.

- Srta. Evans! – Madame Pomfrey vinha a passos rápidos até a minha maca. – O que foi que houve? Eu ouvi gritos e... cadê o seu namorado?

Eu pensei em dizer _'Ele não é mais meu namorado, Madame Pomfrey.'_, mas parecia que verbalizar isso iria tornar tudo mais real. Eu nunca pensei que ficaria realmente um lixo quando acabasse com Dough, sabe, porque eu sabia que mesmo gostando dele eu não o amava. Eu tinha deixado isso claro pra ele desde que nós começamos a namorar. E ele tinha aceitado. E eu achava que estava indo bem no meu namoro, minha vida parecia tão normal para uma garota de 17 anos... aí que eu me toquei que parecia normal _demais_ pra mim.

- Ele saiu – eu disse entre soluços para Madame Pomfrey. – A senhora não poderia me dar um remédio pra dormir? – eu perguntei, olhando-a através das lágrimas.

- Oh, Srta. Evans, dormir não é um bom remédio. Você só vai adiar seu sofrimento... – ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Posso ajudar em alguma outra coisa?

- Amiga! – Lene atravessou correndo a sala e me abraçou. – Eu ouvi vocês gritando, e Dough saiu... – ela parou. – Oh, não! Ah, Lils! – ela me abraçou mais forte.

- Bom, com licença – Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar de pena pra mim e voltou para a sua salinha.

- Lene! – eu botei pra fora no meio do bolo que era a minha garganta. – Eu sou tão medíocre! – eu podia sentir a culpa aumentando no meu peito. – Eu sou... sou tão asquerosa, Lene, como é que eu pude fazer isso? Com Dough! Argh, eu não deveria existir, eu magoei ele de verdade, vai ver é só isso que eu sei fazer mesmo... magoar as pessoas e-

- Shh, você não é nada disso – Lene se afastou e segurou meu rosto nas mãos. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu... Lene, eu e o James... a gente, argh, a gente se beijou um pouquinho antes do Dough entrar...

- E ele viu? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Eu é que sou tão idiota que deixei transparecer... ah, Lene! Ele ficou acabado – a lembrança dele me falando que nunca tinha se decepcionado tanto ainda estava fresca na minha cabeça.

- Você não é idiota! – ela me repreendeu. – Você só é honesta demais pra ficar enganando ele.

- Não foi bem assim – murmurei. Eu estava com um pouco de vergonha de admitir que eu teria, sim, escondido dele. E aí quando eu percebi isso, foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos.

- O que foi? – Lene se assustou com o meu gesto.

- Oh, meu Merlim, eu sou realmente tão... ui, Lene. Sou realmente medíocre.

Eu estava surpresa e enojada comigo mesma. Eu tinha ficado procurando na minha mente fatos que comprovassem que eu era, de fato, tão falsa quando Dough e Pâmela tinham dito e não tinha achado nada. E agora eu tinha percebido que além de falsa eu também era hipócrita, porque a verdade estava bem na minha cara: eu teria enganado Dough, se não fosse tão besta a ponto de deixar transparecer isso durante a conversa. Mas eu teria enganado, se não tivesse cometido esse deslize. Eu teria continuado com ele, mesmo sabendo que as coisas não eram mais as mesmas, que eu estava mais do que confusa com toda a coisa com James... mas eu pretendia continuar enganando-o. Eu era mesmo muito falsa.

- Dá pra parar de se xingar? – ela se sentou ao meu lado na maca. – Lils, amiga, você mesma não tinha me dito que não amava o Dough...?

- Não amar é uma coisa, né, magoar alguém assim é outra totalmente diferente – eu queria me enfiar num buraco negro e nunca mais voltar.

- Ah, não, Lils! – ela me balançou pelos braços. – Culpa não é legal, não comece a se sentir culpada, por favor.

- Eu _sou_ culpada, Lene, eu o enganei.

- Você não o enganou, pelo amor de Merlim! Você e o James se beijaram, aconteceu, você não estava o traindo ou coisa assim!

- Claro que estava! – eu fiz uma careta.

- Lily, qual é. Nós duas sabemos que você _não_ estava traindo seu namorado. Você não estava de caso com James, não planejou nada, não estava ficando com ele pelas costas. Vocês só se beijaram hoje...

- Lene, eu estou me sentindo péssima, sério – eu olhei meio reprovadoramente para ela. – Primeiro que eu estava, sim, o traindo, só pelo fato de ter intenção de continuar enganando ele. Segundo, eu n-

- Continuar enganando? – ela me interrompeu. – Lil, você só não ia contar isso, pronto.

- Lene! – eu choraminguei. – Eu... eu... ah, estou confusa!

Ela olhou bem pra mim e alguma coisa no meu olhar a fez compreender que a grande questão - o meu grande problema - não era ter acabado com Dough e sim ter o magoado e – ao mesmo tempo – ter percebido que eu era hipócrita, porque estava totalmente envolvida com James, por mais que eu não quisesse.

- Oh, você gosta _dele_ agora. De James, não é? – Lene disse meio que balançando a cabeça pra pôr os pensamentos em ordem. – Você gosta bastante dele, agora.

Eu ri sem humor.

- Eu não tenho certeza – eu me sentia totalmente impotente. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, tomar uma providência, tirar essa confusão de dentro de mim.

- Lily – Lene se virou para mim, séria. – Você primeiro tem que se entender com você mesma – ela disse quase como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos. – Ou você está apaixonada por James ou não está. Não é o tipo de coisa da qual você não tem certeza.

- Eu... sinceramente não sei. Não sei, Lene! Se isso for se apaixonar...então eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém... nunca me senti assim antes, eu... – respirei fundo, deixando meus ombros caírem. – Eu não sei – terminei, fazendo bico.

- Mas você gosta dele – não era uma pergunta.

- Muito – eu respondi mesmo assim e logo em seguida arregalei os olhos novamente. Olhei pra ela, assustada. – Oh, Merlim, isso não é certo...

- Bom, pelo menos agora você já sabe – ela teve a coragem de rir.

- Nossa, suponho que isso resolva muita coisa –revirei os olhos.

- Não sei o que você vai fazer, mas nisso eu não posso te ajudar, você sabe – ela me olhou com uma mistura de pedido de desculpas com incentivo. – Mas pelo menos fiz você parar de chorar e de se xingar! – ela abriu um sorriso e eu sorri de volta pra ela.

- Obrigada, Lene – eu a abracei de novo. – Obrigada por me aturar. Te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Lils – ela sorriu e se levantou, mas antes de voltar a falar foi interrompida:

- Nossa, que lindo, vocês até formam um belo casal – a voz sonolenta de Pâmela ecoou pela ala hospitalar. Eu me assustei porque pensei que ela tinha ouvido a parte do 'eu e James, a gente se beijou', mas quando eu olhei pra ela, ela ainda estava abrindo os olhos, então eu supus que ela tinha acabado de acordar.

- Você já pode sair daqui? – Lene me perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Acho que não – olhei para o meu tornozelo arruinado.

- Logo poderá, espero que essa seja a última dose – Madame Pomfrey chegou do nada ali, com um pouco de Esquelesce.

- Argh, eu também – fiz careta antes de tomar aquele troço nojento. Enquanto eu tentava controlar a vontade de vomitar, por causa do gosto daquilo, Madame Pomfrey também entregava uma dose de Esquelesce para Pâmela.

- Então ela vai poder ir embora hoje ainda? – Lene perguntou animada.

- Talvez... acredito que os ossos do tornozelo já estejam quase totalmente reparados.

- A senhora não tinha dito que eu sairia só amanhã?

- Bom, eu achei que fosse preciso... mas estava errada, você se recuperou muito bem. Acho que ajudou o fato de ter dormido bastante.

- E eu? – Pâmela perguntou esperançosa.

- Bom, como no seu caso não eram só ossos, eu acredito que a senhorita terá que ficar mais um dia ou dois... e ainda tem o fato de que você ficou acordada até uma hora da manhã, tentando fazer com que o Sr. Potter saísse do lado da maca da senhorita Evans e viesse para o seu lado.

- Oh, por favor! – Pâmela fez careta, com certeza ela não tinha gostado que Madame Pomfrey tivesse feito com que eu ficasse sabendo disso. - Não dá pra acreditar que vou ter que ficar mais dias! – ela gritou emendando, irritada. – Qual é, só foram alguns ligamentos...

- Pois é – Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios. – Quem sabe aprendam a não sair no tapa da próxima vez - ela terminou em tom solene, arrancando algumas risadinhas de Marlene.

E depois disso, Pâmela resmungou por mais um tempo e Madame Pomfrey foi tomar café no Salão Principal. Lene ficou comigo na ala hospitalar, comendo na minha bandeja que os elfos tinham entregado e aí o povo todo chegou na ala hospitalar enquanto Madame Pomfrey ainda estava tomando café. E, bem, quando ela voltou não ficou nem um pouquinho feliz quando viu que Sirius estava imitando um patinador no gelo, com os pés enfiados naquelas comadres, e mandou todo mundo ir embora dizendo que eles estavam banidos dali. E quando Sirius fingiu não ter ouvido e puxou Madame Pomfrey e começou a dançar com ela, ela expulsou-os aos gritos dizendo que ia repensar o tempo da minha permanência aqui. Quer dizer que eu passei o resto do dia sem mais visitas. Eu fiquei frustrada com isso. Porque ficar sozinha significava não ocupar a mente e eu ia começar a pensar besteiras. Ou não exatamente besteiras, eu ia começar a pensar em coisas importantes, nas minhas confusões, nos meus sentimentos... Eu tentei evitar ao máximo começar a pensar nessas coisas. Eu cantei o hino de Hogwarts umas três vezes, até conseguir me lembrar direitinho de todas as palavras e entonações, e depois ainda cantei outras músicas, mas isso não adiantou por muito tempo e eu fiquei agradecida quando o almoço chegou e Pâmela começou a resmungar que ela não queria aquelas bistecas porque estava fazendo regime. E eu fiquei a provocando e ela - tão convenientemente - ficou retrucando e me fazendo rir com as besteiras que ela fala sem perceber. Só que aí ela se lembrou que Madame Pomfrey disse que dormir tinha influenciado na minha recuperação, virou de lado e começou a roncar instantes depois. Bem assim, como uma porca. Comeu e dormiu, fazendo barulhos horrendos. Então eu resolvi dormir também, mas não deu muito certo porque enquanto eu esperava o sono chegar eu meio que devaneava sobre o beijo de hoje de manhã, e sobre a briga com Dough.

E eu não queria fazer isso, de maneira alguma.

Em algum momento dessa minha batalha mental, eu dormi. Sei que quando acordei já passava das quatro da tarde, e Madame Pomfrey veio tirar meu gesso da perna e a tala do dedo. E passou mais uma vez aquela gosma no hematoma do meu rosto e me fez andar um pouco, pra ver como meu tornozelo se sairia. Eu fiquei toda sorridente quando vi que conseguia até dar uns pulinhos sem problema nenhum! E mexi minha mão, testando meu dedo, que estava em perfeito estado. Fui ao banheiro e aproveitei para prender meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo, e quando eu voltei Madame Pomfrey me fez tomar uma poçãozinha lá, que era pra tirar o leve inchaço que ainda deixava meu rosto meio estranho. Depois disso eu resolvi encarar meus problemas. Eu tenho que pensar? Então eu vou pensar. Diário, aí vou eu!

Bom, o primeiro problema (o maior de todos eu diria) se chama James.

Ele me ama, ele fez questão de me falar isso. Tornou a coisa toda tão _grande_ que é quase como se eu pudesse sentir aquele troço aqui, do meu lado.

Eu descobri que gosto dele. Mas eu o amo?

Oh, Merlim, eu não deveria ter começado a pensar. Como assim _"eu tenho que pensar? então eu vou pensar"_? EU NÃO QUERO PENSAR.

Eu não amo James Potter, isso não é nem ao menos possível! É? É possível uma garota que sempre disse odiar uma pessoa descobrir que essa pessoa não é tudo aquilo que ela pensava, que a pessoa pode ser bem legal, pode ser divertida, pode fazê-la dar risada, fazê-la sentir bem... que essa pessoa pode ter um cheiro bem agradável, olhos impressionantes, ser romântico! Pode ter um jeito fofo, pode falar "eu te amo" sem esperar uma resposta e beijar incrivelmente bem...

Ai, droga.

Eu amo James. Amo James.

James Potter! Eu realmente o amo. COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? Como foi acontecer? MERLIM. Tenho que me acostumar com essa idéia, mas tudo bem. Então supondo que eu realmente o amo, eu tenho que decidir o que vou fazer. Porque bom, ele me ama, e acho que eu descobri que também o amo, então, argh.

Vamos pular essa parte, vamos para o caso Dough.

Dough terminou comigo. Ele saiu magoado, traído e decepcionado, como ele fez questão de me dizer. Ele me ama também, como ele sempre me dizia. E ele tinha me pedido em namoro mesmo sabendo que eu não o amava. Mesmo eu dizendo com todas as letras: _"Dough, eu não sinto o mesmo por você. Eu te adoro, mas não posso te responder 'eu também' quando você diz isso pra mim"_. Eu não tinha sido cruel, só honesta. Honesta, pff. Se alguma vez eu fui honesta, com certeza não foi com Dough.

Eu sinto culpa e pesar. Sabe, eu me sinto terrivelmente culpada por ter magoado ele dessa maneira, por mais que eu já tenha pensado que - na verdade - ele foi tão enganado quanto eu mesma, já que eu nem tinha me tocado do quão hipócrita eu sou.

Mas a situação com Dough é muito mais fácil de ser resolvida. Eu acho muito difícil que ele queira falar comigo depois disso tudo, mas eu vou tentar. Nem que demore, eu vou conseguir olhar nos olhos dele e fazê-lo entender que eu realmente sinto muito. Que eu queria que desde o começo eu tivesse sentido o mesmo e que a gente pudesse ter dado certo.

Eu vou fazer Dough acreditar nisso, eu tenho que conseguir. E aí, talvez, minha culpa diminua um pouco.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu estou empolgada, HAHAH. quem sabe eu consiga escrever o capítulo 26 hoje. *-*

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mila Pink:** Até eu me senti orgulhosa dessa briga que eu escrevi! :D sirius tem coisas pra contar, sim. e dough vai se ferrar, sim. HAHAHAHAH obrigada, beijo!

**Leeh:** obrigada, muito bom ter leitores novos e saber que eles gostam da fic *-* beijos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Terça-feira, dormitório. Cinco de novembro. Cinco da manhã.**

Não, eu não estou doente porque acordei novamente às cinco da manhã. É só que parece que dormi demais anteontem e ontem para conseguir ficar na cama por mais tempo.

Por falar nisso, saí da ala hospitalar ontem à noite:

- Está liberada, Srta. Evans – Madame Pomfrey me disse com um sorriso gentil depois de analisar meu rosto e constatar que ele já havia voltado praticamente ao normal. Agora as únicas marcas da briga, além do leve inchaço no lado direito, eram alguns arranhões entre a bochecha e a orelha, onde Pâmela havia fincado suas garras.

Eu sorri vitoriosa enquanto pulava da maca e me curvava sobre Pâmela, que dormia pesadamente. Eu fitei o seu rosto até perceber – com alívio – que eu tinha deixado mais cicatrizes nela do que ela em mim. O nariz dela, embora tivesse sido tratado, estava com aquela típica marca de nariz quebrado: um caroço que o deixava meio torto. Madame Pomfrey tinha me dito que era porque ela já havia quebrado o nariz mais de uma vez, então agora não tinha mais como fazê-lo voltar ao estado normal, ele ficaria meio tortinho pra sempre. Eu ri, me sentindo muito maquiavélica, ao percorrer os olhos pelo resto do seu rosto e perceber que os meus puxões em sua pele também tinham surtido efeito. Ela estava com vergões estranhos pelo rosto, mas a gosma verde de Madame Pomfrey estava dando um jeito neles. Enquanto eu tinha um arranhão feio entre minha bochecha e minha orelha, ela tinha um corte profundo no supercílio. Eu dei de ombros; nem me lembrava de ter conseguido abrir seu supercílio. Uma última olhada me rendeu mais um sorriso. A perna dela ainda estava na tala porque, pelo que parecia, eu havia causado mais estrago do que Madame Pomfrey achava que fosse possível, quando pisei várias vezes seguidas e de mau-jeito em cima da perna de Pâmela. E, como eu estava empregando muita força às pisadas, quando eu desloquei a rótula do joelho dela, alguns ligamentos foram para o espaço.

Que pena.

- Obrigada Madame Pomfrey! – gritei para ela quando estava deixando o local, já que ela já tinha voltado para a salinha aos fundos.

Ter visto os estragos que eu tinha deixado em Pâmela foi o que me deu ânimo o suficiente para eu vagar pelo castelo, rumo à sala comunal. Tudo bem, além do arranhão, meu olho ainda estava levemente roxo e eu sentia a lateral do meu rosto dolorida, mas os estragos visíveis eram pequenos demais pra que não restassem dúvidas sobre quem saíra vitoriosa da briga. O que – enquanto eu passava pelo retrato da mulher gorda e entrava na sala comunal lotada – não fazia a mínima diferença, foi o que eu percebi ao ver o rosto de James ser o primeiro a levantar e notar minha presença.

- Lils! – Sirius saiu correndo ao meu encontro, empurrando super delicadamente os calouros que estavam no caminho.

- Hey! – eu sorri, feliz por estar livre. – Vamos logo ou eles vão entrar em crise – indiquei-os com a cabeça e Sirius me seguiu, rindo.

- Lily! – Bruna abriu um sorriso gigante quando desgrudou seus lábios dos de Remus.

- E aí! Sentiram minha falta?

- Muito – Alice pesou na ironia e eu fiz careta para ela, me sentando na minha poltrona e dividindo-a com Déryck.

- Madame Pomfrey brigou mais com você depois que nós fomos embora? – Remus sorriu culpado.

- Não, ela ficou fazendo uns 'tsc' lá na salinha dela – eu ri. – Ela foi simpática comigo.

_"Depois que me viu aos prantos de manhã"_, acrescentei mentalmente.

- E a Pâmela, como está? – Lene perguntou, rindo maliciosamente ao lançar um olhar furtivo para James. – Continua roncando?

- Continua – olhei para todos os lados menos para James. – Ela está realmente decidida a sair de lá logo.

- Pff – James revirou os olhos, esticando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando na minha direção.

Quer dizer, só porque eu não estava olhando para ele não significa que eu não pudesse sentir os olhos dele grudados em mim.

- Bom, eu preciso tomar um banho – arrisquei.

Eu já tinha feito minha parte, tinha socializado com eles, dado uns sorrisos e fingido estar animada. Por dentro, eu estava em pedaços. Como é que eu poderia me sentir bem se – em primeiro lugar – a culpa parecia pesar somar uns 50 quilos sobre as minhas costas? E, depois, tem o fato de que... eu acho que estou de TPM. Quero dizer, por que outro motivo eu faria o que eu fiz?

- Vai lá, Lils – Bruna piscou alegremente para mim enquanto eu desviava de todos os pés espalhados pelo chão e subia para o dormitório.

Eu subi praticamente correndo, fechei a porta e bati minhas costas nela, escorregando até o chão. O soluço que estava preso na minha garganta – desde a hora em que Lene havia me feito parar de chorar – saiu alto, contra a minha vontade. Eu fiquei ali, abraçada com as minhas pernas, chorando e soluçando até cansar. O que na verdade não demorou muito, porque o que eu tive foi mais uma crise, sabe, quando aquilo explode violentamente e você não consegue conter. Mas tenho certeza que durou só uns cinco minutos e depois minha respiração voltou ao normal e eu só fungava de vez em quando, ainda sentada no chão, torcendo pra que ninguém lá embaixo tivesse escutado. Mas o barulho na sala comunal era tanto que me deixou mais tranqüila e choramingando em paz.

Até que eu ouvi uma batida de leve na porta atrás de mim.

- Lily – era a voz de James, grave, como se ele estivesse encostado à porta. O que era ridículo, uma vez que o único garoto que conseguia entrar no dormitório feminino era Déryck, por autorização expressa de Dumbledore.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei sem me preocupar em não ser grossa, uma vez que minha concentração estava totalmente voltada em não deixar transparecer que eu estivera chorando.

- Eu... – ele pareceu estar pensando em uma desculpa, mas no fim desistiu. – Abre, por favor.

Eu ri fracamente, balançando a cabeça. Me levantei, passando a mão pelas bochechas molhadas e as enxugando. Fiquei de frente para a porta, pensando.

- Lily – James chamou de novo, me fazendo perceber que ele não ia sair dali tão cedo.

Eu suspirei enquanto destrancava a porta e o deixava entrar.

Ele encarou meus olhos vermelhos por meio segundo, antes de me envolver com seus braços, fazendo minhas lágrimas irritantes voltarem a cair sem parar.

- Shh – ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos enquanto eu arruinava a camisa branca dele. – Calma – ele continuava a sussurrar no meu ouvido enquanto eu soluçava sem conseguir me conter.

- Desc-culpe – eu disse entre soluços, tentando me afastar.

Mas devo dizer que ele não deixou. Eu me afastar, quero dizer.

- James – fiz um pouco mais de força ao colocar minhas mãos no seu peito e me afastar.

- Ok, ok – ele segurou minhas mãos e se afastou, tentando encontrar meu olhar. – Pronto.

Eu ergui meu olhar lentamente, encontrando o olhar preocupado dele, carregado de alguma coisa a mais que eu não consegui identificar.

- O que foi que houve? – ele sustentou meu olhar, esticando o braço e tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava grudada no meu rosto molhado.

Eu devia estar realmente linda, naquele estado deprimente! Mas confesso que naquela hora tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: "Oh, meu Merlim, o que é que eu estou fazendo?" Porque sério, ao invés de me recompor e tentar resolver meus problemas, eu estava ali, praticamente abrindo a minha ferida e espremendo um pouco de limão dentro dela. Eu amava James, e descobrir isso tinha me feito virar uma mangueira humana. Eu tinha machucado tantas pessoas com essa história... James mais do que ninguém... Dough, meus amigos, Pâmela, porque a coitada gostava mesmo dele... e mesmo assim eu não conseguia entender como isso podia ter acontecido comigo. Como a minha vida podia ter mudado tanto de um dia para o outro, como eu podia ter descoberto que a pessoa que mais tinha me causada ódio na vida, era coincidentemente a pessoa que eu amava? E amava tanto que parecia incabível que eu nunca tivesse percebido.

- Desculpe – eu repeti, rindo fraquinho. Essa parecia ser a única coisa que eu era capaz de fazer sem ativar alguma função no meu cérebro que o mandava me fazer chorar ainda mais.

- Não tem motivos pra se desculpar, Lily, o que é que aconteceu?

Não consegui falar nada. Quero dizer, tinham inúmeras coisas que eu gostaria de falar, mas só o que consegui fazer foi me deixar se abraçada novamente. Eu respirei fundo várias vezes seguidas no peito de James, fazendo minha respiração voltar ao normal. Quando eu percebi que conseguiria falar sem transbordar água, me afastei outra vez.

- Obrigada – arrumei meus cabelos com dignidade. Ou o que tinha sobrado dela, de qualquer maneira.

- Se você tivesse me contado o que aconteceu, talvez eu pudesse ter feito alguma coisa mais útil do que ficar parado aqui.

- Você é muito bom em ficar parado aí – eu sorri brevemente, me sentindo muito imbecil.

Ele pareceu se iluminar diante do meu sorriso enquanto eu abaixava minha cabeça, desviando o olhar.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ele ergueu minha cabeça, os dedos segurando o meu queixo.

- Talvez não seja tão incrível assim – tentei mesmo não ficar presa no olhar profundo dele.

- Não seja idiota – ele permaneceu imóvel, só me encarando. – Por favor, nunca mais fique nesse estado – os lábios dele se curvaram nos cantos. – Eu me sinto um completo babaca parado aqui, sem poder fazer nada.

- Desculpa – balancei a cabeça, desviando o olhar enquanto a mão dele caía ao lado do corpo.

- Você precisa se tratar, Lily – ele riu, tentando me animar. – A única coisa que você faz desde que acordou hoje é me pedir desculpas.

- Eu sei – respondi sem emoção. – Me desculpe – acrescentei debilmente.

James revirou os olhos, entre divertido e impaciente.

- Desculpo se me contar o que aconteceu.

"Terminei com Dough" foi a primeira frase que me veio à cabeça. Mas ia ser idiotice demais responder isso para o garoto que ficou com a blusa arruinada de tantas lágrimas. Não que eu estivesse chorando minhas mágoas por terminar com Dough no ombro de James, mas se eu soltasse essa frase, ele certamente pensaria que sim.

- Eu só sou muito idiota – dei de ombros. – E eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer para me sentir um pouco _menos_ idiota.

- Ok, já entendi que você está gostando de se xingar hoje. Mas você pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu e te deixou assim? Se foi o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, por fav...-

- Não – respondi meio rápido demais.

Claro, tinha sido o que aconteceu pela manhã. Mas não somente o fato de termos nos beijado. Se fosse só o beijo, estaríamos na mesma ainda. Eu o teria xingado, quem sabe. Azarado, ficado sem falar. Agora... o que estava acontecendo era um _pouco_ diferente.

Eu ia me explicar, mas fechei a boca quase no mesmo instante em que a abri. Abri de novo. Fechei de novo. Ficamos num silêncio pesado por alguns segundos até que eu finalmente me manifestei:

- Terminei com Dough.

Diferente do que eu pensei que ele faria, James continuou me olhando indagadoramente. Como se não fosse novidade alguma e ele estivesse esperando pelo real motivo para eu ter chorado tanto.

- Já tinham te contado? – não me contive e perguntei.

- Não – ele deu de ombros. - Só imaginei que iria acontecer, porque ele estava cada vez mais esquentadinho.

De repente me deu uma vontade de explodir com ele. _"Quer dizer então que você sabia que Dough estava cada vez mais desconfiado e você continuou fazendo o que estava fazendo? Continuou me provocando... me beijou! Me beijou porque sabia que ele descobriria, sabia que eu deixaria escapar, sabia que nós terminaríamos na mesma hora!"_

Mas a vontade de gritar com ele passou tão de repente como chegou. Porque a idéia de que James já imaginava que eu ia deixar escapar parecia diminuir um pouquinho a minha hipocrisia. Era como se eu não fosse tão falsa assim, se no fundo até James sabia que eu deixaria escapar o ocorrido. Mas o que mais me fez pensar foi que... James sabia que nós terminaríamos na mesma hora em que Dough descobrisse. Por isso ele pareceu tão feliz em simplesmente dizer que me amava, ontem.

- Quer dizer que quando você foi até a ala hospitalar, ontem, você já sabia o que ia acontecer – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não sou nenhuma Trelawney – ele ergueu as mãos, se defendendo. – Mas digamos que eu arrisquei um palpite.

Eu tive que dar risada. Como é que ele conseguia ser tão descontraído e agir tão naturalmente com uma situação como essa? Era como se eu é que estivesse fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água.

Revirei os olhos quando esse pensamento me atingiu.

- Oh, eu estou fazendo aquilo de novo.

- Aquilo o quê? – James pareceu surpreso.

- Sendo melodramática ao extremo. Ei, do que é que você está rindo?

- Você é hilária.

- Ué, não sou incrível? – zombei.

- Hilária e incrível – ele riu. – Mas falando sério... não faça pouco caso do que aconteceu, ué. Se você estava chorando daquele jeito, é porque realmente está magoada.

- Acho que é uma mistura de muitos sentimentos. Eu estou me sentindo, por exemplo, inacreditavelmente estúpida por ter passado o tempo todo te xingando e ter descoberto de uma hora pra outra o que todo mundo já sabia.

- Que eu sou muito legal e irrestivelmente apaixonante?

- Mais ou menos – ri, revirando os olhos.

- Pronto, você já está sorrindo outra vez – ele pareceu nem ligar que eu tivesse concordando sobre como ele é apaixonante.

- James, se importa de não contar sobre isso pra ninguém?

- Sobre você se jogar desesperadamente em mim quando abriu a porta? Ou sobre a hora em que você não conseguia falar nada e se enfiou nos meus braços outra vez?

- Idiota.

Ele gargalhou, me puxando para um abraço.

- Tô só brincando, sua boba. Não vou contar pra ninguém, seja qual for o motivo pra você pedir isso – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de completar: - Mas deve ser importante, pra você engolir seu orgulho e me pedir isso, assim, tão facilmente.

- Já parei de tentar manter minha dignidade ou meu orgulho quando se trata de James Potter – declarei quando ele me soltou.

- Fez bem – ele provocou.

- Nah, só pedi porque quero resolver algumas coisas antes... e eu tenho certeza de que daqui a pouco o castelo inteiro já vai estar sabendo que eu e sua querida ex-namorada brigamos e aí todo mundo vai imaginar o motivo... enfim, seria legal se – por enquanto – as coisas continuassem iguais ao que eram antes. Entre nós dois, quero dizer.

- Eu ouvi um "por enquanto" aí? – ele assobiou.

- N-

- Nananinanão, sem retirar palavras! – ele sorriu abertamente. – _Por enquanto_, as coisas podem ficar como eram até você reduzir minha ex-namorada a um nariz torto e um joelho estourado.

- Jam-

- Lily, nada do que você diga agora pode me deixar irritado, triste ou desiludido – ele continuava sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso que eu havia visto em seu rosto no dia anterior, quando ele me beijou e percebeu a minha reação.

- Nem pode me deixar _mais_ feliz – ele acrescentou.

Deixei meus ombros caírem e desisti de dizer alguma coisa. Ele piscou para mim, como se estivéssemos marcando pontos para uma mesma equipe. Enquanto eu estava ali, parada, encarando aquela criança radiante à minha frente, James segurou meu rosto, encostou seus lábios nos meus como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer e desapareceu pela porta.

* * *

**Terça, sete manhã. Sala comunal da Grifinória, minha poltrona.**

Eu gostaria de ter ficado um pouco mais na ala hospitalar. Quero dizer, não me entenda mal. Eu odeio aquele lugar, quase tanto quanto odeio a biblioteca, com a Madame Pince, todas aquelas pessoas obcecadas por absorver conteúdos e tudo mais. É só que... apesar de pensar na confusão que está a minha vida não seja a coisa mais legal de se fazer, é essencial. Eu preciso conseguir resolver todos esses meus pequenos probleminhas comigo mesma, pra só depois resolver com os outros. E enquanto eu estiver acordando, tomando café e indo para as aulas com todo mundo, depois fazendo deveres, brincando e conversando... não tenho chance de ficar sozinha e pensar na vida sem parecer uma autista.

E acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu não gostaria de parecer uma autista. Porque seria outra coisa para adicionar na vasta lista de _"coisas que Lily Evans é"_. E sabe... não têm coisas muito boas nessa lista. Falsa, hipócrita, idiota, sem sentimentos e afins. Tanto faz, resolvi parar de me preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Pâmela acha que eu sou uma santinha do pau oco? Bom pra ela. Outras pessoas pensam como ela? Ótimo. Não estou me preocupando. A única coisa que está me matando é lembrar da expressão de Dough quando ele descobriu minha idiotice. Eu o machuquei e vou me redimir. E só isso, nada mais. Resolvi ouvir o que Lene me disse; nunca me importei com o que os outros dizem, por que deveria me importar agora? Só porque sou a vadia que enganou o namorado enquanto ficava com o cara que fingiu odiar a vida toda?

Na verdade, sim.

Sim, porque é exatamente isso que eu sou para a grande maioria das pessoas desse castelo. Mas tudo bem. Só preciso conseguir que Dough me perdoe, e aí a culpa enorme que eu estou sentindo vai desaparecer e, com ela, a minha cara de enterro e todo o desânimo que eu estou tentando arduamente esconder, para não virar uma pessoa insuportável de se conviver. Assim espero.

Bom, vou correr para o salão principal encontrar todo mundo e ir para a aula. Espero que James não esteja lá, hm. Eu não contei para ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, já que eu pedi para James também não contar. Ninguém inclui os marotos. E inclui as apimentadas. E inclui Déryck.

(Não, eu não sou covarde. É pecado querer lidar com um problema de cada vez? Eu digo que não é.)

* * *

**Quarta, onze da manhã. DCAT.**

Ontem foi um dia corrido. E daí, Lily? Não, é só uma explicação para eu não ter escrito mais durante o dia. James estava no café, como era de se esperar, dada a minha já conhecida falta de sorte.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei a todos quando me sentei ao lado de Remus na mesa lotada.

- Bom dia, Lil – foi a resposta geral. – Já se olhou no espelho hoje? – Sirius perguntou de repente.

Eu automaticamente arregalei os olhos. Quero dizer, o que você imagina quando uma pessoa pergunta "Já se olhou no espelho hoje?". Eu olhei para meu próprio corpo, procurando alguma coisa errada, mas não encontrei nada. Minha camisa estava abotoada. Minha gravata estava na altura correta, o nó não estava torto ou frouxo, minha saia estava com o zíper fechado e eu, automaticamente, notei que estava sim usando calcinha.

Er.

- Acho que sim – respondi devagar. – Levando em conta que eu costumo tomar banho e me arrumar antes de sair do dormitório e tudo mais. O que foi que houve, meu rosto está sujo?

Todos gargalharam.

- Não, seu rosto está lindo outra vez! – Alice fez o favor de me responder entre as risadas.

- Ah – levei a mão ao peito, aliviada. – Ei, o que você quer dizer com "está lindo _outra vez_?"

- Com certeza é porque você estava desfigurada, Lils – Marlene fez uma carranca, revirando os olhos e eu dei risada.

- Deixa de ser esnobe só porque fica bonita até com um hematoma no meio da cara! – Bruna falou com falso desprezo, antes de tomar um gole do seu café.

- AAAAH, falou a feinha do grupo!

Foi uma revolta geral. Lene xingando a bruna, depois Lene sendo xingada por também ser linda e agir como se não fosse. Depois foi a vez de Alice, com direito a uma melação de Frank e Remus se empolgou e no fim os marotos já estavam discutindo sobre como eles não eram mais os mesmos porque todos tinham suas mulheres e tudo mais.

- Todos não, né – Sirius pigarreou. Fez-se silêncio na mesa, todos paramos de rir.

Arrisquei olhar para James, que estava mastigando alguma coisa, de sobrancelhas erguidas. Remus estava encarando Sirius de olhos estreitos, como se tentasse descobrir a intenção do amigo. Frank e Alice ainda estavam em outro mundo e Lene e Bruna estavam com a mesma expressão de Remus, só que uma estava olhando para a outra.

- O qu- comecei, mas Sirius me interrompeu.

- O Peter, porra! Não esqueçam do Peter!

Pronto, algazarra de novo. As meninas caíram num ataque de riso. Remus estava congratulando Sirius, batendo sua mão na dele. Alice e Frank estava encarando todos em busca de alguma explicação, já que tinham perdido o ocorrido e James estava engasgado, rindo e tentando engolir ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estava rindo também, claro, porque com palhaços como eles na mesa não tem como não dar risada. Mas fiquei pensando no que aquilo queria dizer. Era como se eles tivessem ignorado a situação de James. Passado por cima ou propositalmente deixado de lado? Não consegui aprofundar minha análise porque Déryck chegou para se sentar ao meu lado direito.

- E aí, galera. Estão rindo do quê?

- Sirius é um idiota – Bruna respondeu, balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente enquanto ria. – Onde você estava, Déryck?

- Fui até o corujal, aproveitei que durante o café é mais vazio por lá.

Continuamos comendo, conversando, rindo e dizendo besteiras. Depois fomos para as aulas, almoçamos no mesmo estilo do café-da-manhã (e de todas as refeições, na verdade) e tivemos mais aulas. Nenhum período vago durante a tarde, então à noite fizemos nossos deveres na sala comunal.

Meu cérebro fez questão de localizar Dough em cada canto que eu olhava durante o dia todo, mas não fez muita diferença porque ou ele fingia não estar vendo, ou ele me fuzilava com os próprios olhos.

* * *

**Quarta ainda, sala comunal, hora do almoço.**

Ontem à noite, enquanto fazíamos os nossos deveres, esparramados pelo sofá, poltronas e almofadas no chão, Dough estava nas mesas do lado oposto da sala. Ficou lá o tempo todo, me secando com os olhos. Sério, se eu tinha ficado o dia inteiro olhando para ele mesmo sem querer, ele estava se vingando agora. Um pouco antes dos meninos irem dormir, ele subiu para o dormitório. A luzinha dentro de mim se apagou. Eu tinha tido esperanças de quê ele estivera me olhando tão significativamente para passar uma mensagem: "Fique até mais tarde na sala comunal e conversaremos". Mas não tinha mensagem nenhuma. Ele subiu antes de todo mundo e eu me contentei em adiar a nossa conversa.

- Boa noite, meninas – Remus, Sirius e Frank se despediram do resto de nós depois que terminaram de dar boa noite para as namoradas.

- Cadê o James? – Lene olhou para os lados, como se ele fosse aparecer por ali a qualquer momento.

- E o Déryck? – Bruna franziu o cenho.

- Já subiram – respondi entediada.

- Ué, nem vi – Alice estranhou.

- Claro, né, estavam ocupadas demais.

- OOOOOOOO DÓ! – elas disseram em coro, me fazendo cair na risada.

- Não reclama, porque você tinha um namorado até ontem e eram quase mais grudados do que todos nós juntos.

- Até anteontem – corrigi com o dedo em riste. – E nem me fale nisso – completei, fingindo um arrepio.

- Como é que você conseguia ser tão grudada e bonitinha com ele se você não o amava? – Alice deu voz aos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Não tenho idéia, Lice. Nem apaixonada por ele eu estive, como é que eu consegui...?

- Nunca?

- Nunca o quê? – fitei Bruna.

- Nunca esteve apaixonada por ele? Nem mesmo um pouquinho?

- Pensava que sim, mas agora tenho certeza que não.

- Ah, sim – Bruna e Alice disseram ao mesmo tempo, e Marlene soltou uma risadinha.

- Tá rindo de quê? – perguntei de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Agora você sabe que nunca esteve apaixonada, né – ela provocou: - Não tem a menor idéia do por quê, Lils?

- UUUUH! Tratem de contar o que está acontecendo!

E o que se seguiu foram quarenta longos minutos da minha narração sobre o que tinha acontecido na ala hospitalar, desde o domingo até a segunda. Depois, Lene contou o que aconteceu _depois_ da visita de James e de Dough, e depois ficamos as quatro quietas, olhando uma para a cara da outra. Mas durou cerca de dois minutos, até elas me encherem o saco com tantos "eu não disse?", "eu sempre soube!", "todos sempre souberam!", "você caiu do cavalo!", "bem feito, ficou esnobando o garoto durante tanto tempo...!", "que lindo, Lil!", "Ai, estou tão feliz pelo Jay!" e coisas do tipo.

Depois, mostrei a elas a realidade. Não é um conto de fadas. Eu não descobri como me sento em relação a James e ponto final. Não é bem assim, existem pessoas envolvidas. Sentimentos em jogo. Há a culpa que ameaça me soterrar e a vergonha de mim mesma, por ser tão idiota. E tantas outras coisas que, ao que parece, são só empecilhos que minha mente mirabolante criou.

- Vai dar tudo certo, amiga – Bruna sorriu animadoramente para mim. – Entendi que você precisa se sentir desculpada pelo Dough, mas também é só isso.

- Na verdade não é só isso, né. Mesmo que ele me perdoe, eu vou continuar sendo essa pessoa mesquinha que fez o que fez.

- Ah, sai dessa, amiga! – Alice se exaltou.

- Obrigada! – Marlene concordou com ela. – Já disse pra ela esquecer essa coisa de culpa.

- Tá, e mesmo que eu esqueça... continuo sendo idiota demais.

- Só porque você não viu o que tava bem na sua cara? – Lene zombou. – Brincadeirinha... deixa disso, Lils.

- É, não tem nada a ver. Pra quem tá vivendo a coisa toda é muito mais complicado do que é pra quem vê de fora – Alice tentou me animar. - Por isso a gente sempre achou tão simples e conseguia ver no que ia dar, porque nós viramos tipo...

- Tipo experts em Lily/James – Bruna concluiu por ela.

Todas nós acabamos rindo e conversando bobagens por mais algum tempo antes de subir para o dormitório. Deitei na minha cama me sentindo um pouco melhor e feliz por ter dividido tudo isso com as minhas melhores amigas.

* * *

**Mais quarta, quatro da tarde. Transfiguração.**

E aí, ainda tá muito triste? - BF

Não, ela só acabou com o namorado. Não é motivo para ficar triste. ¬¬ - DB

Ê, grosseria! É só porque todos sabíamos como a Lily se sentia em relação ao Dough. – RL

Tava só brincando com a sua namorada, Rem. Ela sabe que eu a amo. – DB

Sei mesmo, sou demais. – BF

Tudo bem, o foco da conversa ERA eu. – LE

HAHAHAHAHAH ela já voltou ao normal. – MM

Não, falando sério agora. Tô bem, Bru, só quero resolver logo essa situação. – LE

Mas o que tá te incomodando mais? – RL

As pessoas dizendo que você é uma vadia sem sentimentos ou o fato de você ter descoberto que gosta do Jay? – MM

Lene! – LE

Tudo bem, Lils. Sirius e James estão ocupados tentando encontrar uma cor ruim o suficiente para deixar o cabelo da McHeslly mais feio ainda. – MM

É, somos só nós. Alice e Frank nem vieram pra aula hoje. Safadinhos. - DB

Por que? Eles não podem saber? – BF

Eles vão saber, amor. Vai ser inevitável. – RL

É, só não quero mais confusão agora, entende? É aquilo que eu te disse ontem quando voltei da ala hospitalar, lembra? Preciso resolver as coisas com Dough antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. - LE

Aham, entendi. Mas hein, falando nisso, vocês não tão achando ele tão... indiferente? – BF

Ele quem? – DB

O James? Acho que ele tá tentando se manter afastado pra deixar a Lily pensar direito no que ela quer fazer. – RL

E, pelas suas palavras, eu acho que vocês já tiveram uma conversa sobre isso. – MM

Já. Perguntei o que ele ia fazer, agora que ele tá livre da Pâmela e tudo mais. – RL

E o que foi que ele respondeu? – LE

Nossa, tá interessadinha é? Mudanças aqui hein! HAHAHHAHAH brincadeira, Lils. – BF

Que não vai fazer nada por enquanto. Acho que ele tá se sentindo... que tá pisando em ovos, sabe?- RL

Não acompanhei seu raciocínio, Remus. – DB

É que tudo que ele tenta fazer sai pelo avesso. – RL

É. Tipo, ele ficava em cima da Lils, ela só xingava o coitado. Aí quando ele tentou ficar todo frio, eles ficaram amigos! Não que tenha sido ruim, sabe, mas aconteceu totalmente o contrário. Entendi seu ponto, Rem. - MM

Isso aí. Aí ele ficou todo feliz pensando que ia conseguir o que ele queria, e a Lily arranjou um namorado. – RL

E quando ele tentou superar a Lily e arranjar uma pessoa... deu no que deu. – BF

Tudo bem, todos já entendemos. Você tá querendo dizer que ele vai ficar esperando as coisas acontecerem sem tomar partido? – LE

Acho que é mais como ficar esperando você fazer alguma coisa. – RL

HAHAHAHAHAHAH bem dessa, Rem. Ele tá com medo de alguma coisa sair completamente errada, agora que vocês voltaram à estaca zero. – DB

Estaca zero não, né. Estaca um, que foi quando eles começaram a se acertar como amigos. – MM

É. Estaca zero eram os anos anteriores. Mas, de qualquer maneira, não acho que ele realmente pense assim. – LE

AH! Vai começar... ¬¬' Como você acha que ele pensa? – BF

Não vou começar nada, hehe. Só não acho que ele pense que nós voltamos à uma estaca zero. Ou um, tanto faz. – LE

Por quê? – DB

Porque a gente se beijou, lembra? E ele não é nem um pouco idiota, ele percebeu como eu fiquei. – LE

Na verdade, não é como se eu "_não achasse que ele pensa que voltamos à estaca zero_". O fato é que eu tenho_ certeza_ de as coisas não são como eram antes. Não é o caso de James achar ou não. As coisas mudaram, essa é a realidade. Eu surpreendentemente deixei isso bem claro (não só para mim, mas para ele também), na nossa conversa quando de segunda-feira, quando saí da ala hospitalar.

Enfim, esqueçam. Será que dava pra voltar pro começo do ano? Eu agiria diferente. – LE

Daria chance pra ele, né, agora que percebeu que você era a única que não sabia no que isso ia dar! – MM

A única não, né. Aposto que o Prongs tava tão acostumado com a vida como ela era que ele não tinha a menor idéia de que o que ele faz pudesse dar resultados um dia. – RL

Não daria chance nenhuma. Eu redobraria o cuidado. Redobraria a atenção, as patadas, os insultos... – LE

Gente, to brincando! – LE

Vai se ferrar, Lils. – MM

Dois votos. – BF

Três. – RL

Quatro ¬¬' – DB

HAHAHAHAHHAHAH, bobinhos. – LE

* * *

**_N/A: _**e aí :D espero que gostem desse capítulo. não sei o motivo (talves seja a minha empolgação com a fic outra vez), mas eu estou adorando meus capítulos prontos. HAHAHHA

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mila Pink: **Vixe, normal a drama queen ficar se sentindo culpada. HAHAHAHHA mas vai passar jájá, garanto! :b

**Flávia Rosal:** Reflita que eu fiquei super feliz com você lendo minha fic preferida. *-* tudo bem que eu esqueci de te avisar que os primeiros capítulos eram uma droga e tal, mas ah, espero que esteja gostando agora :D aaaaaaaaah, nem me fale. a idéia inicial de Pam na fic era TOTALMENTE diferente. E depois foi tomando outro rumo até que virou essa coisa. que, tipo, não tem mais nada a ver com a pam, tadinha. HAHAHAHAHHAHAH mas não consegui mudar o nome depois, porque sempre ficava imaginando as duas como a mesma pessoa, pamzinha surtando e dando alok jogando ponche na lily e tudo mais, hm. enfim... james e lily tão quase lá, sis, wait! (ps: eu é que te amo, ow.)

**Leeh: **nem me fale, cara, que mulher mais complicada essa lily ¬¬' HAHAH oooobrigada, beijos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Quinta, sete de novembro. Dormitório, uma da manhã.**

Alguém consegue acreditar?

SÉRIO? TEM COMO ACREDITAR?

Eu digo que não. NÃO TEM.

Não adianta, não vou conseguir escrever nada que faça sentido agora, então só vou tentar relatar o que aconteceu hoje depois da janta, me esforçando para não deixar a raiva interferir na história. ARGH.

Nós estávamos todos na sala comunal, jogando conversa fora e rindo. Eu estava com a leve impressão de que estavam tentando me distrair para garantir que eu não ficasse me torturando mentalmente a cada oportunidade e tudo mais, por causa de Dough (!). Então eu estava super feliz que eles estavam tendo sucesso. Em me distrair, quero dizer. Deviam ser umas dez horas quando James se levantou sem dizer nada e começou a rumar para o buraco do retrato.

- Hey, Prongs! Onde pensa que vai? – Remus gritou para ele.

James não respondeu. Só esperou que todos estivéssemos olhando para ele para fazer a melhor cara de "vou aprontar" possível e sair correndo da sala.

Não se passou nem um segundo completo até que Remus e Sirius se levantassem desesperados, derrubando as peças de xadrez que Marlene estava tentando organizar para outra partida com Frank.

- Meu Merlim! Parece que o mundo vai acabar se não forem fazer alguma maldade antes de dormir! – ela gritou aborrecida.

- Ô amor, não é maldade – Sirius gritou lá da saída, em tom de desculpa.

- Eu sei – ela retrucou, já sorrindo. – Veja se consegue descobrir o efeito daquela azaração que você me mostrou mais cedo.

Eles desapareceram e nós caímos na risada. Por causa deles e por causa de Marlene. Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, e voltou a arrumar as peças. Permanecemos na sala por mais uma hora, eu acho. Déryck estava morto de sono e tinha subido um pouco antes. Frank cansou de ganhar de Marlene no xadrez e foi dormir. Alice cansou de ficar sem o Frank e subiu. Bruna tentou ficar pra conversar, mas se deu por vencida quando percebeu que estava pescando no sofá. Ficamos só Marlene e eu.

- Conseguiu falar com Dough?

- Não.

- Relaxa, Lily. Daqui a pouco a raiva dele passa e você consegue se desculpar – Lene sorriu. – E James?

- O que tem ele?

- Ué! – tive a impressão de que ela queria atirar alguma coisa em mim. – Vocês têm que ficar juntos agora que nada mais impede!

Dei uma risada nervosa. A idéia de ficar com James agora que, segundo Lene, "nada impedia", era ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e completamente maravilhosa. Tinha essa parte da minha mente que continuava com o pé atrás, como se duvidasse que fosse possível descobrir que se está totalmente apaixonada por uma pessoa que julgava odiar. Mas tinha também essa outra parte da minha mente me dizendo que era simplesmente para esquecer a confusão com Dough. Eu podia até pedir desculpa, mas não deveria ficar me lamentando e esperando o seu perdão e tudo mais. Uma hora ele se recuperaria, eu só não podia ficar esperando essa hora chegar pra começar a ser feliz com quem eu realmente queria ficar.

- Eu meio que sei disso.

- Meio que sabe – Lene riu.

- Sério! E é uma coisa que eu provavelmente vá fazer, sabe, ficar com James e tudo mais...

- AAAAAAI, NÃO ACREDITO!

- No quê?

- Que estou ouvindo essas palavras saindo da sua boca!

- Oh, cala a boca, Lene – tive que rir, revirando os olhos. – Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer...

- Mas ver a coisa prestes a acontecer de verdade é muito mais... animador. FALA. SÉRIO. Vou surtar.

Caí na gargalhada. Eu é que tinha sofrido uma reviravolta de sentimentos e ela é que estava prestes a surtar.

- Tenho que contar pro Sirius, sério. Quando é que eu vou _poder_ contar pra ele?

- Quando eu tiver resolvido as coisas. Não posso simplesmente começar uma relação com James sem terminar decentemente com Dough.

- Lils! Você e Dough não tem mais nada.

- Eu sei que não, mas... ah, você sabe, Lene. O jeito como acabou, sei lá. Saí como a vilã da história. Eu sou, eu sei, mas-

- Não é coisíssima nenhuma! – Marlene me interrompeu. – Supera isso, Lil. Você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ficar para sempre com o Dough. Vocês eram namorados, grande coisa! Você deixou bem claro que o amor que ele sentia por você não era recíproco.

- Já te disse que não é esse o problema. Não amar é muito diferente de machucar. Você não viu a cara dele quando percebeu... – não consegui terminar. Num instante éramos eu e Lene, no outro Sirius já estava esparramado entre nós no sofá.

- E aí, será que a gente pode conversar agora?

- Claro – respondi aliviada por finalmente acabar com aquele mistério.

- Vocês vão mesmo me contar o que está rolando, né? – Lene perguntou, desconfiada.

- Quando a Lily quiser contar, sim – Sirius deu um beijo na namorada antes dela levantar do sofá.

- Ok, vou esperar _im_pacientemente. Boa noite – ela me deu um beijo na testa antes de subir para o dormitório.

No momento em que ouvimos a porta fechar, a expressão de Sirius passou de divertida para desconfortável.

- Você não podia ter me deixado mais curiosa, Sirius! Conta logo, por favor.

- É que você tá meio animada demais – ele pigarreou. – É difícil ser o causador de uma mudança drástica no seu humor.

- Ok, já conseguiu me deixar nervosa. Fala logo, nada pode piorar o meu humor. Só to usando uma máscara de conformação.

- Tá. Vamos fazer assim... o que eu vou contar é revoltante para mim, então eu imagino como você vai se sentir.

- Pads! – gritei com impaciência.

- Me deixa falar uma coisinha antes! Você tem que me prometer que vai escutar até o fim e que não vai sair dessa sala até eu disser que pode.

- Tá, qualquer coisa.

- E que não vai deixar o Prongs saber disso. Não até eu ter pensado num jeito melhor de contar pra ele.

- Quê? – fiz uma careta. – Tá brincando, né?

- Falo seríssimo.

- Tá bom, prometo. Fala logo!

- É sobre o Belinazzo – ele começou e tenho certeza que percebeu a mudança na minha expressão. – Acho que vai ser um pouco menos pior agora, já que vocês terminaram, mas de qualquer maneira...

- _Sirius_!

- Calma! Pode acreditar que você não _quer_ saber disso. Não tenha pressa. O caso é que Dough estava te enganando o tempo todo.

- Como assim?

Sirius tomou fôlego, eu nunca tinha o visto tão desconfortável.

- Belinazzo apostou que conseguiria ficar com você.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente de repente.

- Como assim? – perguntei de novo, num tom mais alto e mais apressadamente.

- Ele ficou amigo dos sonserinos logo no que entrou aqui e-

- Apostou com SONSERINOS?

- Sim – Sirius piscou pesadamente. - Você lembra da primeira vez que vocês se beijaram?

Tentei pensar. Tinha uma espécie de zumbido atrapalhando o funcionamento do meu cérebro. Respirei fundo algumas vezes. O zumbido continuava lá, mas me forcei a ter alguma reação.

- L-lembro. No café-da-manhã... na frente da mesa lotada da sonseri...

Deixei minha voz morrer. A cena estava ali, nítida na minha frente. Sábado. Fim do Café. Salão quase vazio, mas a mesa a Sonserina ainda consideravelmente cheia. Dough me beijando quando estávamos de pé. Pessoas da Sonserina gritando, zombando, Dough me dizendo para não ligar para eles...

- Aquele filho da puta! – xinguei mais baixo do que queria, porque não queria acordar a torre toda. – Desgraçado! Que raiva, que... _ARGH_!

O zumbido na minha cabeça continuava, e tinha piorado: estava mais forte. E eu tenho certeza de que eu estava enxergando as coisas em vermelho. Na verdade, eu ainda estou, mas isso não vem ao caso. Como aquele filho da mãe PODE fazer uma coisa dessas? QUERO DIZER, EU ESTAVA ME SENTINDO CULPADA POR CAUSA DELE!

COMO ELE PODE SER TÃO CÍNICO?

Naquela hora que Sirius me disse, eu não conseguia pensar em como ele tinha sido cínico, falso, hipócrita e dissimulado agindo como se eu fosse a grande vadia da história. Não, naquela hora eu só conseguia pensar em como eu tinha sido burra por ter acreditado naquela historinha de admirador secreto e o pedido de namoro e... ugh.

- E como é que você não me contou isso antes? ALIÁS, desde quando você sabe disso?

- Ah, não! Não venha colocar a culpa em mim! Tô tentando te falar desde o dia que descobri, você é que não me dava chance!

- DOUGH É QUE NÃO DAVA CHANCE! – percebi que tinha gritado muito alto. – Ops. Foi mal, Pads, não tô brava com você. Mas é que... aaai, que RAIVA!

- Sério que eu posso desossar aquele filho da puta em um segundo, Lils. É só você pedir.

- CARA. Como é que eu posso ser tão estúpida? Sério, essa semana tá sendo muito louca. Primeiro eu encaro uma crise filha da mãe porque penso que sou a porra de uma vadia sem sentimentos, já que duas pessoas me chamam de falsa em menos de 24 horas. E agora eu descubro que a pessoa pela qual eu estava me sentindo pior... fez a coisa mais inimaginável e _baixa_ da qual eu já ouvi falar. SÉRIO, que ódio – fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente. - A princípio, não precisa desossá-lo por mim.

- Eu ac-

- Porque eu mesma faço questão de acabar com a raça daquele desgraçado.

- Lil-

- Sério, me diz... eu sou _tão_ idiota assim? Tão fácil de enganar? Tão manipulável, inocente e...

De repente, senti uma coisa úmida e quente cair na minha perna que estava dobrada sobre o sofá. Abaixei minha cabeça para descobrir que já não conseguia ver nada nitidamente, havia uma espécie de névoa cobrindo o rosto de Sirius e toda a decoração da sala comunal.

Soltei uma risada sem humor quando percebi que estava chorando. Chorando por causa daquele miserável.

- Era só o que faltava agora! Chorar por causa desse idiota! – gritei, exasperada.

Sirius ofegou e me puxou para perto, enxugando minhas lágrimas. Ele sabia que não precisava fazer mais nada, só ficar ali esperando minha raiva passar para podermos conversar mais um pouco. E ele esperou. Acho que passaram-se uns quinze minutos até que eu conseguisse parar de arruinar meu próprio rosto.

Respirei fundo e sequei minhas lágrimas, antes de prender meu cabelo num coque frouxo e me voltar para Sirius novamente.

- Obrigada por me contar.

- Não me agradeça por fazer você ficar desse jeito.

- Acho que vou matar o Dough. O que você acha?

- Acho que é uma ótima idéia. Vai precisar de ajuda?

- Hmm, não. Mas talvez eu te deixe participar, sabe, por ter lidado com a situação.

- Ah, eu realmente mereço! – ele riu. – Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que ele gosta de você agora. EI, não me olhe assim! Eu realmente acho que ele gosta de você, porque ele não teria mais motivos pra continuar namorando se não gostasse. Aliás, ele não precisava nem ter começado o namoro.

- Por que?

- Porque a aposta era só conseguir uma coisa.

- Ficar comigo, tá. Ele conseguiu, não era mais fácil o idiota ter só me beijado e pronto? Precisava vir com toda a história de príncipe encantado?

- Não era _essa_ coisa que ele tinha que conseguir – Sirius falou com certa significância e eu não entendi naquela hora. Mas só precisei de dois segundos...

- AH, NÃO.

- Sim.

- Não, não, não.

- Sim, acredite.

- _Cara!_

Como alguém pode ser tão idiota? Sério, estou me perguntando isso até agora. E não estou mais falando de mim, mas de Dough. Homens são imaturos, eu sei. Mas... né. Que idiotice. Eu fiquei indignada e surpresa pelo que Sirius tinha dito, mas devo ter ficado menos furiosa do que ele esperava. Eu descobri, num momento muito constrangedor, que era porque ele achava que Dough TINHA conseguido o que queria, quando – na verdade – ele só tinha chegado perto de conseguir.

- Droga, acho que perdi o direito de participar do assassinato.

- Por que? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Ué, porque você vai querer matar ele da forma mais dolorosa e lenta possível, né, agora que... EI.

- Hm – me senti ruborizar.

- GRAÇAS A MERLIM! – ele grunhiu aliviado. – Ai, Lils, eu te amo! Eu sabia que, lá no fundo, você jamais se deixaria levar por um cara como ele... SÉRIO, obrigado por isso.

Eu tive que rir. Não tinha mais rubor nenhum, vergonha nenhuma. Era Sirius, afinal, a pessoa com a qual eu mais tenho intimidade no mundo todo, depois da minha mãe e de Lene. Foi incontrolável dar risada com o alívio aparente que ele estava sentindo por saber que sua protegida estava realmente _protegida_ daquele ordinário.

- Não sou tão fácil assim – concordei com o que ele havia dito, mesmo sabendo que não queríamos dizer a mesma coisa. Ele estava dizendo que eu não me deixaria levar por Dough, enquanto eu sabia que eu provavelmente não resistiria por muito tempo se nós continuássemos juntos.

Sirius suspirou fortemente.

- Cara, estou muito melhor agora. Acho que nem tenho mais vontade de matar o desgraçado. Só dar uma bela lição, pra ele aprender a não se meter com você outra vez.

- Pois é, mas eu não – estreitei os olhos. – Continuo com raiva e continuo querendo matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos – terminei, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

- Ok, mas acho que você deveria ir dormir agora – ele respondeu, insinuando que estava com medo do meu olhar assassino. – Ei, lembra da sua promessa, né?

- Sim, eu cumpri. Ouvi o que você me disse.

- Não, da outra.

- James? – ergui a sobrancelha. – Ele só vai saber quando você arranjar um jeito de dizer isso pra ele, pode deixar. Afinal, eu é que quero matar o Dough, não quero que ninguém o tente fazer antes de mim.

Sirius riu e nós nos despedimos. Subi e fiquei parada aqui na frente da cama, me sentindo estranhamente agitada. Me deitei e escrevi tudo para garantir que vou lembrar de tudo exatamente como aconteceu. Eu sinto que posso entrar no dormitório masculino nesse exato momento e lançar uma maldição imperdoável sobre o peito adormecido de Douglas. Mas também sinto que eu sou superior a tudo isso e que posso planejar uma vingança se eu deixar minha cabeça fria e não fizer nada precipitado.

Não que manter a cabeça fria seja fácil, de qualquer maneira. Estou me segurando para não sair da cama agora e ir até o dormitório, espancar aquele idiota até ele chamar pela mãe, que – à uma hora dessas – deve estar se divertindo em uma dessas casas de luz vermelha..

Argh.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que o capítulo tá meio curto. Mas é que se eu desse continuidade... todo o impacto da novidade ia desaparecer, hm. Desculpem a demora, embora eu nem ache que tenha me enrolado tanto assim.

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**Mila Pink:** siiiim, as coisas com certeza estão mais interessentes e divertidas agora *-* e, sim, muito provavelmente Lils está de tpm, hahaha. Beijos, Mila, obrigada!

**C.:** eeeeba, leitora nova! obrigada por tudo que você disse, fiquei muito feliz *-* ainda mais porque estou justo na fase da reempolgação com a fic, então é ótimo saber que tem gente gostando :D Jamais esquecerei dos leitores, ok? eu demoro de vez em quando, mas quando vocês começam a me ameaçar de morte, eu atualizo rapidinho! HAHAHAHHA gostei da ideia da Lene contar coisas sobre ela e Sirius. prometo que vou tentar usar (: obrigada mesmo, e leia mesmo as outras! não estão tão atualizadas assim, mas garanto que estarão em breve! beijos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Sexta-feira, 8 de novembro. Poções**

Ok, acho que minha raiva mais profunda já passou. Fiquei repetindo, desde ontem, aquela idéia de esfriar a cabeça como se fosse um mantra.

Acho que surtiu efeito.

Acabei de terminar minha poção e estou esperando Lene terminar a dela pra poder contar o que aconteceu. Hoje de manhã ela quase me deixou louca por causa disso!

- Bom dia – abri os olhos e me deparei com ela a um palmo do meu rosto, ajoelhada ao lado da minha cama.

- Meu Merlim! – esfreguei os olhos. – O que é que te deu?

- Nadinha – ela se levantou de um pulo. – Vamos descer antes? Estou com fome, acordei mais cedo pra poder tomar café com você.

Fechei os olhos novamente, me virando para o outro lado e resmungando.

- Lils! – ela pulou em cima de mim. – Vamos, vamos, vamos.

- Você é chata mesmo, hein – bufei ao me sentar. – Vamos antes que você acorde as meninas.

Me pus de pé, respirando pesadamente. Me arrumei meio dormindo e ainda estava resmungando quando chegamos no salão principal, até finalmente perceber o que Marlene queria.

- Ah! Sua anta! Não precisava me tirar da cama só porque quer saber o que Sirius me disse! Eu ia te contar uma hora ou outra.

- Justamente. Uma hora ou outra. Eu quero saber agora.

Revirei os olhos no meu mau-humor matinal.

- Senta aí – murmurei, me servindo de café. – Dough é pessoa mais estúpida do mundo.

- Pensei que fosse o Snape.

Dei uma risada seca.

- Severus conseguiu ficar adorável perto de Dough. – tomei um gole do meu cate. – Tá, nem tanto. Mas são tipos diferentes de estupidez. Não quero que o Snape morra, só quero que ele fique bem longe de mim. Já o Dough...

- Credo, o que foi que ele te fez? Cadê aquela história de querer que ele te perdoe e blábláblá?

- Ugh. Nem me fale nisso. Sou tão idiota... aliás, fui. Fui tão idiota. Não vou ficar me culpando. Sério, ele é o babaca e não eu.

- Me fala logo, mulher!

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar praticamente bufando, me preparando pra falar sobre o assunto, quando vi James entrando no salão principal.

- Te falo depois – falei rapidamente, voltando a olhar pra mesa.

- Lily! – ela ganiu desesperada.

- Depois. Te. Falo – falei com significância e, meio segundo depois, James estava se sentando na minha frente.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa por ver Lene ali comigo.

- Caiu da cama, Lene?

Ela ainda estava de olhos apertados, me encarando, mas quando viu que eu estava fingindo esquecer o assunto, pareceu perceber que eu não queria falar na frente de James.

- Ah! – ela exclamou, aliviando a expressão, como se nem tivesse escutado a pergunta dele. – É, a Lils queria companhia.

Revirei os olhos e tomei mais um gole do meu café.

- Que mau-humor é esse, ruiva? – James estava mais radiante do que qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts, eu tinha certeza. Tive vontade de tacar alguma coisa nele. – Tudo bem, sem conversas no café-da-manhã.

Marlene deu risada mas não puxou nenhum outro assunto. Ou porquê só conseguia pensar no que eu tinha pra contar, ou porque estava com medo dos meus olhares assassinos.

- Bom, não entendo você, Lils – ela teve a cara de pau de dizer. – Me chama pra vir tomar café com você e fica aí, quieta. Vou subir, ok? Ver se consigo dormir mais um pouquinho.

Parei com o garfo a centímetros da minha boca e a encarei com a melhor cara de bunda possível. Balancei o talher na direção dela até os pedaços de ovo mexido se soltarem e a atingirem nas costas. Ela saiu dando risadinhas e eu tive que rir. Filha da puta. Me arrancou da cama e depois voltou a dormir.

Balancei a cabeça, descarregando minha expressão. Puxei assunto:

- E aí, o que você foi fazer ontem?

- Nada de mais – ele deu de ombros.

Estreitei os olhos.

- A monitora-chefe não vai ter surpresas hoje?

- Não, Sra. Monitora-chefe. A senhora não vai ter surpresas hoje – ele terminou de falar, sorrindo, e ficou me olhando.

- Que foi?

- Você é linda, sabia?

- James – ofeguei, pisquei atordoada. Tudo bem, ele me pegou desprevenida.

Ele riu do meu desajeitamento.

- Ah, vai dizer que não sabia? – ele zombou, descontraindo. – É que você não é _só_ linda, sabe. Você é, tipo, a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Dei risada, revirando os olhos. Toda molenga, na verdade, mas o rubor meio que já tinha sumido. Pensei por um segundo:

- Pode parar – terminei meu café.

- Com o quê?

- Com isso – dei de ombros. – Não vai funcionar.

Os lábios dele se curvaram de prazer porque, óbvio, ele tinha visto que já estava funcionando. Ele continuou a comer, em silêncio, e eu fiquei fazendo companhia, meio que involuntariamente. Nós dois estávamos em silêncio o tempo todo, na verdade, sorrindo mais com os olhos do que com os lábios quando nossos olhares se encontravam ocasionalmente.

Yasmin apareceu pouco tempo depois, com seu bom humor natural irradiando dela como sempre. Conversou um pouco conosco e foi embora apressada depois de um copo de suco de abóbora e duas garfadas em seus ovos mexidos. Mais tempo só com James. Mais silêncio. Mais sorrisinhos idiotas. Mais olhares comprometedores.

Sério? O que é que eu estava fazendo?

A raiva de Dough parecia nem ter existido, Dough parecia nem ter existido. Eu meio que estava suspirando aliviada por parar de sentir raiva quando Sirius apareceu.

- Dae – ele sentou-se ao lado de James, estralando o pescoço.

- Bom dia – respondi, ensaiando um sorriso. – Você parece cansado.

- É mesmo, Pads, tá com uma cara horrível.

- Valeu, Prongs – ele sorriu falsamente, brincando. – Demorei pra pegar no sono ontem.

- Acho que não foi só você – ri quando James bocejou com tanta vontade que quase engoliu a mesa.

- Isso que dá você vir tomar café-da-manhã tão cedo.

- Eu tomo café cedo porque sou acostumada a acordar cedo. Não peço a companhia de ninguém – ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hum, grossona – ele jogou um pedaço de pão em mim. – E se eu quiser te fazer companhia?

- Tudo bem, então – dei risada. – Mas, de qualquer maneira, não foi por mim que você veio mais cedo hoje.

- E por qual outro motivo eu viria?

Pigarreei. Sirius estava me encarando com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de novo.

- Tuuuudo bem, estou sentindo um clima aqui – Sirius provocou. – Querem que eu saia? Desculpem, não percebi que estava atrapalhando.

- Deixa de ser besta – abanei a mão pra ele. – Além do mais... Remus já chegou também. Reunião dos marotos, yey! Não? Desculpem.

Fiz minha gracinha do dia, deixei três marmanjos rindo das minhas bobeiras e voltei pra sala comunal com meu cate em mãos.

Deixei minha xícara na mesa em frente à minha poltrona e fui para as escadas. Encontrei Peter descendo para a sala comunal, dei oi e até um sorriso pra ele, coitadinho. Parecia faminto e desesperado por amigos. Avisei que os meninos estavam no salão e ele saiu desembestado. Entrei sorrateiramente no quarto, fechei a porta com cuidado e me joguei com tudo em cima de Marlene.

Foi divertido. Ela berrou porque meu cotovelo foi em cheio na sua coxa, as meninas acordaram e me xingaram, eu xinguei a Lene e ficou tudo numa boa. Deixei-as em paz para conseguirem ter pelo menos mais um cochilo antes de levantar e voltei para baixo. Me aconcheguei na minha poltrona e –

Droga. Slug.

* * *

**Mais sexta, almoço, sala comunal.**

Odeio ser interrompida no meio das minhas narrações. O professor teve a audácia de me perguntar se eu já havia terminado a minha poção. Seriously? Há quanto tempo ele me dá aulas e quantas vezes ele já me viu fazer outras atividades antes de concluir a tarefa?

Hehe, brincadeiras à parte... eu nem tinha nada de importante pra terminar de contar mesmo. Eu só ia dizer que tomei meu cate com tranquilidade e não estava a fim de estragar meu dia logo no seu início, olhando para a cara do Dough quando ele descesse. Então eu estava levantando quando ele apareceu ao pé da escada – como era de se esperar, óbvio, por causa daquela questão do carma, falta de sorte e blábláblá – e, ao invés de passar me ignorando abertamente ou me lançando olhares recalcados como nas outras vezes, ele baixou o olhar e saiu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato.

Achei estranho, mas muito bom. Quero dizer, quem ele pensa que é pra ser tão cínico e babaca? Ser um completo imbecil e ainda querer passar por coitadinho? Me poupe.

Enfim. Estou esperando Lene chegar, para podermos conversar e finalmente saciar a curiosidade da criatura. Não aguento mais os bilhetes e olhares incansáveis. Terminei de almoçar e disse que se ela quisesse saber ainda hoje, era melhor que comesse rápido e viesse me encontrar enquanto a sala ainda está vazia.

Eba, ela chegou. Emoção, alegria e satisfação em contar que fui brutalmente enganada e feita de idiota... aí vou eu!

* * *

**9 de novembro, sábado.**

Sim, aqui estou eu na torre de astronomia. Porque... porque eu sei que aqui ninguém me incomoda. Esqueci a biblioteca, aquele lugar não é mais o mesmo com todos aqueles quintanistas estudando freneticamente. Tudo bem, eu também estou em ano de exames, os mais importantes, eu diria. Claro, eu estou estudando e dedicando quase todo meu tempo livre para treinar e praticar. Mas... sério? Passar horas na biblioteca, com Madame Pince e todo aquele cheiro de bolor? Tsc, tsc.

Sabe por que eu não quero que ninguém me ache? Porque estão todos me encarando como se eu fosse a maior louca da história de Hogwarts. Eu sei que eu não sou normal. Mas a maior louca da história? De Hogwarts até pode ser, mas da história? Quero dizer, nem de Hogwarts porque, né, e quanto ao Dumbledore?

O que acontece é o seguinte. Na sexta, quando Lene apareceu e eu contei toda a história pra ela... bom, ela ficou furiosa. Eu até achei estranho, porque a minha fúria mais pesada já tinha passado, mas tenho certeza que fiquei bem mais furiosa que ela quando descobri. O caso é que ela xingou Dough de todos os nomes possíveis, quis saber como eu estava me sentindo, quis saber quem estava sabendo e o que eu pretendia fazer. Respondi "com raiva suficiente pra esganá-lo se eu pudesse, mas calma o suficiente para lidar friamente com a situação" para a primeira pergunta. "Só o Pads e você", para a segunda e "Acho que vou trocar uma idéia" para a terceira. Porque eu podia muito bem ir tirar satisfações com ele. Eu podia dizer poucas e boas, mas eu não sabia se era isso que eu queria. Quero dizer... ia fazer diferença? Ele dizer alguma coisa ia mudar o que ele fez? Não. Mas seria bom para eu me sentir bem comigo mesma. Com tudo esclarecido, ele sabendo que não foi bom o suficiente, sendo que Sirius já sabia de tudo desde algum tempo. E seria bom para Dough ficar sabendo que não me engana mais, que eu não sou idiota a ponto de deixar barato e, principalmente, sabendo que eu nunca mais vou pensar que sou a vadia da história e que nunca mais vou deixar alguém me fazer pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Quando eu me deixei convencer de que conversar (ou pelo menos tentar manter uma conversa civilizada) era a melhor coisa a se fazer, adivinha quem apareceu pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda? Um doce pra quem chutou "Dough". Ele entrou acompanhado de dois grupinhos de estudantes, que se acomodaram do outro lado da sala. Marlene levantou do sofá onde nós estávamos sentadas e foi caminhando em direção a ele. Quando estava perto o suficiente, e ele estava quase parado por não saber bem o que ela estava fazendo, Lene virou a mão na cara do garoto. Fez um barulhão, eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas e sorri por dentro, mas quando ela saiu com dignidade da sala comunal, eu só conseguia sentir apatia pela pessoa à minha frente.

- Pode me explicar o que foi _isso_?

Dough parecia realmente ter decidido quebrar o acordo de "ignorar Lily Evans ou eventualmente encará-la com desaprovação". Cheguei à conclusão de que ele só tomou essa sábia decisão porque imaginou ou percebeu que eu estava sabendo de tudo. Pode ter sido pelo meu olhar pra ele, quando ele desceu do dormitório naquele dia, pelo tapa de Lene, ou pela expressão vitoriosa que Sirius devia ter exibido durante o dia.

- Acho que você sabe do que se trata – sorri amarelo quando duas garotas entraram na sala. – A gente pode conversar?

- Lily, eu sei que você ouviu algumas coisas...

- Algumas – concordei.

- Eu só queria dizer que você não deve acreditar em nenhuma delas.

Revirei os olhos. Mais um bocado de gente.

- Eu sei muito bem no que eu _devo_ ou não acreditar, Dough.

- Eu sei, mas é que...

- E eu só queria dizer que você é um bastardo ridículo – completei, usando a mesma expressão que ele. – Agora podemos conversar ou não?

Dough ficou me olhando, como se decidisse se era seguro ou não.

- Vai demorar muito pra pensar? Tô tentando fazer isso civilizadamente e tô querendo que acabe logo pra não ter que olhar mais na tua cara por um bom tempo.

- Lily...

Suspirei. A sala comunal já estava cheia, como habitualmente ficava logo após o almoço. Ele finalmente concordou, e subimos as escadas para o dormitório dos meninos.

- Lily, por favor não faça escândalo.

- Não faça escândalo? NÃO FAÇA ESCÂNDALO? Você é um perfeito babaca, Douglas! Eu vou fazer o escândalo que eu quiser, porque eu quero que todo mundo saiba o quão baixo você é!

Fechei a porta antes de me voltar para ele, mantendo a postura.

- Amor, deixa eu te explicar...

- Amor? – olhei com descrença aguda para ele. – Sério, Dough? Você se faz de bom moço ofendido, me faz me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo, e aí quando eu descubro que você é a pior pessoa do mundo você me vem com "amor"? Cadê toda a fúria de garoto traído?

- Bom, você tem que admitir que me traiu!

- E você não? Ter ficado comigo só por causa de uma aposta idiota não é tão estúpido quanto traição?

- Não, na verdade não chega nem perto, porque enquanto eu estava com você, eu só estava... bem, com você.

Soltei uma gargalhada de descrença.

- Mas seria o cúmulo da filha da putisse, né! Estar comigo só pra tentar me levar pra cama por causa de uma aposta nojenta e ainda ficar se agarrando com outras!

- Posso falar? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tanto faz – dei de ombros, trocando o peso dos pés.

- Eu fiquei com você por causa da aposta, mas depois ela foi totalmente esquecida.

- E você não estava nenhum pouco interessado em transar comigo o quanto antes?

- Não. Quero dizer, estava! Quer dizer, não... Ah! Eu estava, claro, mas não por causa da aposta, Lily... é porque eu realmente me apaixonei por você.

Me peguei mordendo meu lábio enquanto decidia se acreditava ou não nele. Uma parte de mim gritava que era mentira, que ele era um falso de marca maior e só estava me seduzindo para não ser culpado. Outra parte me dizia que talvez eu fosse legal a ponto de fazer um cara se apaixonar por mim de verdade.

É, eu sou legal a esse ponto. E eu já tenho um cara apaixonado por mim.

Um cara que não faria nenhuma das idiotices que Dough fez.

- Não acredito em nenhuma palavra que sai da sua boca – falei, sem reação.

Dough se aproximou.

- Eu te amo, acredite em mim.

- Então por que você tá tão... sem vida estando tão perto de mim? Seu coração não bate mais forte, sua respiração não fica mais pesada...

Encarei-o nos olhos enquanto falava, nossos lábios quase se tocando sem nenhum tipo de romance entre nós.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que costuma acontecer quando uma pessoa está apaixonada pela outra – sorri com desdém, me afastando. – Infelizmente, acho que você nunca sentiu algo do tipo.

- E você já, né, claro! Pelo maldito _Potter_! – ele cuspiu as palavras. – Vocês se merecem, sabia? São patéticos!

- AÍ ESTÁ! – gritei, apontando o dedo na cara dele. – Agora sim o verdadeiro Dough apareceu. Por que ser tão falso, Dough, me diz?

- Eu não sou falso.

- Ah, não. Não, não. Eu que sou. Aliás, era isso que você tava tentando me fazer acreditar, né. Seu filho da puta! Cínico do caramba, eu queria poder acabar com a sua raça!

Dough estava fazendo força pra não rir. SÉRIO.

- Ria, Dough! Ria à vontade. Mas aproveita pra rir agora, porque eu juro que você não vai ter mais a oportunidade de se divertir às minhas custas!

- Desculpa, Lily, não queria dar risada...

- É...e eu não queria ter chegado perto de você.

- Lily... sério, eu não fui falso com você. Sinto muito pela aposta, mas...

- Mas o quê? Agora patética não é mais uma boa característica pra mim? Pode parar com os joguinhos agora, Dough.

- Tá legal. Fui falso. Fui idiota. Fui um completo imbecil. Me perdoa?

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e gargalhei. Com descrença, claro.

- ME PERDOA? – escancarei a porta. – Dough... argh!

Desci as escadas correndo e tive um déja vù. No início das aulas, tinha brigado com James no dormitório masculino e descido para uma multidão que tinha estado atenta à nossa conversa. Dessa vez não parei ao pé da escada, porque Dough estava descendo atrás de mim.

- Lily, desculpa... falei aquilo por falar, fiquei nervoso.

Parei no meio da sala, alheia aos olhares voltados sobre nós.

- Pois a única pessoa que tem o direito de ficar nervosa aqui sou eu, Dough. Então você pega suas desculpas e enfia bem no meio do seu rabo! Seu hipócrita nojento!

Dei meia volta e estava marchando em direção à saída quando Dough me segurou pelo braço. Com força. E com aquele ar de que... sei lá. Aquele ar que eu via de vez em quando no olhar dele, principalmente quando ele bebia mais do que o considerado saudável. E antes que eu pudesse pensar ou refrear meus pensamentos, minha mão já tinha sacado minha varinha da saia e eu já estava pensando com toda a força na azaração das bolhas de pus.

Só que dessa vez eu mirei no rosto.

No mesmo instante, a cara de Dough virou uma bolota esverdeada e cheia de bolhas amarelas. Ele me soltou na hora e tentou tocar o rosto, mas não foi uma boa idéia. Não mesmo, porque algumas bolhas estouraram. E as que permaneceram intactas ficaram maiores. Em alguns segundos, o cara na minha frente podia ser qualquer pessoa, menos o "novato" arrasador de corações. Ele estava deformado e escorrendo pus. Ergui as sobrancelhas e fiz a pior cara de nojo possível enquanto encarava o problema e, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, mandei um beijinho e fui embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, tentei fazer um capítulo decente. Eu sei que demorou mais do que o normal, desculpa aí, mas tava corrido na faculdade e no trabalho. Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam (:

Respostas das reviews:

**MR27: **que bom que criou uma conta e agora pode comentar! vou ficar esperando suas reviews a partir de agora (: desculpa a demora, eu sei bem como é esse lance de sempre ter que dar uma lidinha no capítulo anterior e sei que é chato pra caramba ): mas é que não dá tempo de atualizar mais frequentemente mesmo. Quando consigo dar uma agilizada, fica um capítulo por semana... Enfim. Eu vou tentar dar mais ênfase pro James e ainda vou decidir o destino da Pâmela. HAHAHAH mas adorei seu comentário, obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste desse capítulo. beijo!

**Mila Pink:** Olha... esse pequeno ato de vingança da Lils... foi só o primeiro. MUAHAHAHAH espero fazê-la cometer muitos outros, até satisfazer todas as leitoras revoltadas. :D beijo, Mila, obrigada!

**Emily:** Obrigada, guria! Desculpa a demora, não tá dando tempo mesmo. Desacostumei a ter leitores que acompanham semanalmente :b vou tentar ser mais rápida no próximo. beijos!

**Pam Potter:** Dá vontade de não escrever nadinha SÓ pra você vir chutar minha bunda magra aqui em Curitiba! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH mentira, mas dá vontade de não escrever até você terminar NA! Oun, melhor, amei que você teve empenho de reler desde o começo, e que você tenha viciado e enfrentado altas coisas pra ler tudo e devorar as besteiras que eu escrevo! Obrigaaaaaaaaada por me incentivar e massagear meu ego. Você sabe que você é minha ídola também. te amo!

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: **Yey, leitora nova! Obrigada, espero que continue gostando, beijos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Domingo, 10 de novembro. Minha poltrona, sete e meia da manhã.**

Tô meio sem tempo para explicações, porque daqui a pouco tenho que ir falar com McGonagall.

(Sério, alguém acha isso justo?)

Mas vou tentar pelo menos relatar os acontecimentos LINDOS dessa madrugada. (!)

Tudo bem, ignorem meu estado de espírito, porque...

BEM, PORQUE EU NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTROLAR.

Há, estou muito feliz! Mesmo com a perspectiva de ir encontrar McGonagall daqui a pouco, hm. Enfim. Já chego lá. Vamos começar do começo.

Depois de ter feito Dough virar o monstro das bolas de pus, na sexta-feira, eu ainda tinha as aulas depois do almoço e tudo mais, então eu fiquei focada nos estudos e tudo correu bem.

Se nós ignorarmos o fato de que TODAS as pessoas que eu encontrei – desde a hora que eu saí da primeira aula após o almoço até a hora de subir para dormir – estavam me encarando com algum tipo de repreensão e cobrança social... Bem, fora isso, não aconteceu nada demais.

_"QUAL ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?"_ foi o que me deu vontade de gritar para todas elas. Mas eu me controlei e pareci super indiferente durante toda a tarde e a noite. Como se simplesmente não fosse comigo, sabe? Esse é um jeito bem interessante de lidar com a situação, porque as pessoas param de parecer vilãs horríveis que estão te encarando e fofocando a seu respeito e passam a ser os idiotas que não sabem nada a respeito da sua vida e que não tem nada mais interessante para fazer do que bisbilhotar e se impressionar com "o-quão-vaca-Lily-Evans-pode-ser-por-trair-o-namorado-e-ainda-transformá-lo-num-verde-e-nojento-monstro-de-pus".

Enfim. Esse foi o resto da minha sexta-feira. As meninas só demonstraram sua aprovação pela minha atitude depois que estávamos no quarto e os meninos... bom, eles não conseguiram esperar tanto. Meio que fizeram um brinde no jantar, o que sem dúvidas deixou uma grande parcela da nossa mesa nos encarando com cara de cu, mas foi só ignorar e pronto. Todos fomos para a sala comunal, conversamos, rimos, brincamos e fomos dormir. Tudo correu perfeitamente bem.

Perfeitamente demais, eu diria. Então, ontem, quando eu estava voltando da Torre de Astronomia, eu cruzei com uma quintanista que me avisou que McGonagall queria falar comigo no domingo, antes que eu descesse para tomar café da manhã. Pra começar, a menina estava me encarando como se a qualquer momento eu fosse me descabelar, começar a gritar, tirar minha varinha do cós da calça e começar a estourar bolhas de pus pelo corpo dela. Depois, ela me deu a notícia como se a McGonagall fosse arrancar meu coro com um aparelho de barbear, me afogar num tanque de firewhisky e depois me jogar para as bestas da floresta proibida.

Devo dizer que não consegui tranquilizar a quintanista. Nem quanto ao fato de transformá-la em um monstro de pus e muito menos quanto ao fato de McGonagall fazer atrocidades com a minha pessoa. Porque, sério... é o que ela vai fazer. Atrocidades com a minha pessoa, quero dizer.

Agradeci o recado e voltei para a sala comunal. Não achei ninguém, então fiz todos os meus deveres e encontrei todo mundo no Salão Principal, no almoço. Depois, todos iam voltar para o lago, onde tinham passado a manhã aproveitando o sol tímido que tinha aparecido. Fiquei com eles o tempo todo, joguei futebol com uns sextanistas corvinais que não estavam me encarando com nenhum tipo de cobrança, nem medo, nem nada.

Resumindo (porque eu realmente tenho que ir logo falar com a professora), eu estava esgotada até o último fio de cabelo quando voltamos para a sala comunal, depois da janta. Subi, tomei banho e desmaiei na minha cama.

E eu tive a impressão de que tinha acabado de sair do banho e me deitar quando de repente acordei com aquela horrível sensação de estar sendo _observada_.

- Lily – a voz inesperada de James invadiu meus ouvidos.

Legal, eu pensei. Agora, como se não bastasse ficar o dia inteiro pensando no garoto, eu estava sonhando com ele.

- Lily – a voz repetiu.

Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro com mais força. Se eu quisesse, eu podia mudar o rumo do sonho. Porque, né, todo mundo sabe que não é saudável ficar com uma única pessoa 24 horas por dia na sua cabeça. Então, enquanto eu estava fazendo esforço para interromper meu sonho ou acordar, ou qualquer outra coisa, senti algo tocando meu rosto levemente.

Abri os olhos imediatamente.

- Desculpa! – ele murmurou erguendo os braços. – Não queria te assustar.

- Que bom, hein. Imagina se quisesse – fechei os olhos novamente, soltando a respiração.

- Não seja azeda. Quer ir à Hogsmeade?

Ri, sem conseguir evitar. Achei que na verdade eu ainda estava sonhando. James entrara no dormitório feminino, estava abaixado na frente da minha cama, me encarando e me chamando para ir para Hogsmeade com ele. Típico e idiota. Completamente digno de um sonho sem noção como os que eu sempre tenho.

Cinco segundos depois, percebi que não era um sonho, afinal. Porque ele tinha pegado minha mão e estava brincando com ela. Era uma sensação boa de se sentir e era real, eu estava ouvindo a respiração dele e podia sentir que ele tinha sentado ao lado da cama, porque meu braço estava meio inclinado para baixo.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais eu fiquei acordada o suficiente para aproveitar o carinho que James estava fazendo enquanto desenhava círculos na minha mão, e dormindo o suficiente para não precisar fazer nada além de... bem, não precisar fazer nada além de me manter acordada.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo, me tirando do meu torpor.

- Aonde, James? - eu ainda não estava pensando com clareza, como você pode ver.

- Hogsmeade, você me ouviu – ele apertou minha mão. – Vamos, antes que as meninas acordem.

- Não vou a lugar algum – murmurei enquanto puxava minha mão e me virava para o outro lado.

Silêncio. Respirei com alívio pensando que ele tinha se conformado e estava se preparando para ir embora. Não me entenda mal, eu estava radiante por dentro por causa da visita noturna, por causa do carinho na mão, dos minutinhos de silêncio e tudo mais. Eu realmente estava.

Porque, né, eu sou uma garota pateticamente apaixonada agora.

Mas mesmo assim... eu estava na cama. E eu nem estava me sentindo descansada. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de me deitar quando James me acordou. Eu estava cansada, com sono e, principalmente, com preguiça de me levantar, me trocar, escovar meus dentes ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que exigisse sair debaixo das minhas cobertas quentinhas.

Mas... Que bobinha eu fui. Em menos de dois segundos senti um peso no colchão. Me virei novamente e James estava ali, sentado perto das minhas pernas, com aquele ar de quem não ia sair dali tão cedo. Bufei no meu já conhecido mau-humor causado pelo sono.

- Você não vai embora né? – revirei os olhos.

- Não – ele respondeu tranquilamente.

- Não vou ser uma boa companhia, já estou avisando – resmunguei enquanto me sentava conformada.

Ele sorriu feito uma criancinha, mas nem se mexeu. Saí da cama, peguei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e fui para o banheiro, trôpega de sono.

Cinco minutos depois lá estava eu, analisando minha cama vazia e as meninas dormindo, porque James tinha sumido. Estava pensando em qual seria a melhor forma de torturar alguém que te acorda, te faz sair da cama e se arrumar e depois some. Depois analisei a possibilidade de ter sonhado aquilo. E, depois, resolvi descer até a sala comunal e descobrir se eu era mesmo tão patética a esse ponto.

Mas eu não sou, afinal. Porque James estava lá, sentado na minha poltrona.

- Até que isso foi rápido – ele levantou quando cheguei ao fim da escada. – Nem consegui descobrir o que você tanto vê quando fica sentada aqui.

- A paisagem, ué. É bonita o tempo todo por causa das árvores, do lago, das estrelas... Enfim – me aproximei da janela pra ver que estava tudo escuro lá fora. – JAMES! Que horas são?

- Quatro.

Fiquei o encarando com total incredulidade.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Quero dizer, foi meio que uma pergunta retórica. Tipo... sério mesmo que você me acordou às quatro da manhã pra ir passear?

- Sim – ele repetiu naturalmente. - Aonde você quer ir?

- Como assim aonde eu quero ir? Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum, você é que quer.

- Se você não quer ir a lugar nenhum, então não vamos.

- Cala a boca, James. Você já me tirou da cama, agora vamos.

- Então você quer ir, né... – ele me provocou. – Senão, não tinha saído do dormitório.

- Tá – bufei. – Estou morrendo de vontade de ir. Podemos andar logo antes que eu durma de pé aqui?

- Repita.

Encarei-o com a maior cara de bunda.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro – ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco, me provocando.

Me provocando! Como é que ele podia ficar tão... tão_ tentador _me provocando?

- Falta um tantinho assim pra eu voltar lá pra cima – ergui minhas sobrancelhas enquanto aproximava meu dedo indicador do dedão.

- Só repetir algumas palavrinhas... "Estou morrendo...?"

- Estou morrendo de vontade de ir a Hogsmeade com você, James Potter.

Falei em bom tom, pausando a cada palavra, aproveitando para ver a expressão de felicidade brotando no rosto dele. Garotos são tão infantis. E podem ser tão... _absurdamente lindos_ fazendo esses joguinhos e provocações.

Muito injusto.

- Agora podemos ir? – revirei os olhos, tentando parecer irritada sem muito sucesso.

- Calma – ele ergueu a mão como se estivesse querendo silêncio para ouvir alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – tentei escutar.

- O som da vitória, consegue ouvir? – ele respondeu normalmente e esperou até minha ficha cair para explodir numa gargalhada.

- Ha ha ha. Você é tão engraçado, _Potter_. Se você não vai se mexer, estou voltando para o dormitório.

- Não seja assim, _Evans_ – ele parou de rir, se aproximando. – Só estou aproveitando as suas maravilhosas palavras, saindo da sua maravilhosa boca, com a sua maravilhosa voz, saudando a minha maravilhosa pessoa.

Quando terminou de falar, ele já me tinha nos braços. Ou nas mãos, melhor dizendo, que estavam firmemente coladas à minha cintura.

- Você é patético, sabia?

- E é exatamente por isso que você não consegue viver sem mim.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta, eu acho – sorri. James estava grudado em mim, sua testa apoiada na minha.

- Não, não foi – ele abriu um sorriso enorme e me beijou.

Como da última vez em que tinha me dado um selinho, no dia em que saí da ala hospitalar. Tirando o fato de ter sido um beijo de verdade, com um ritmo perfeito. Totalmente natural, como se fosse uma coisa que nós fizéssemos todos os dias, como se pertencêssemos um ao outro e fosse tudo simples assim.

E é. E eu estava tão feliz constatando isso que quase nem percebi o barulho de uma porta abrindo lá em cima. E logo em seguida, fechando com um barulho abafado, como se quem estivesse ali não quisesse ser ouvido.

- Droga – murmurei. – Aquela sua capa da invisibilidade seria ótima agora.

- Ela está aqui – ele apalpou o bolso do moletom. – Não estava nos meus planos sair daqui sem ela, mas por que você quer usá-la agora? Estamos na sala comunal e...

Coloquei minha mão sobre a boca dele, me soltando do seu abraço e ficando ao lado dele. Quem quer que fosse, não precisava nos ver ali. Na verdade, tinha a ver com toda aquela história de não querer me meter em algo sério até resolver algumas coisas...

Ficamos esperando os passos que estavam se arrastando pela escada transformarem-se em uma pessoa. E... adivinhem quem era?

Um doce pra quem chutou Sr. Belinazzo-cheio-de-pus.

- Ah, esse feioso? – James riu, indignado. – Eu não tinha visto que ele tava lá em cima, o que ele está fazendo fora da ala hospitalar?

Puxei a capa no mesmo segundo que vi o pé dele aparecendo na sala. Como nós estávamos perto da lareira, tenho certeza que deu tempo de nos cobrir antes que ele pudesse olhar ao redor.

- Ei! – James ficou me encarando sob a capa.

- Shh!

- O quê? Vai dizer que tá com medo que ele veja a gente? – ele sussurrou enquanto Dough rondava pela sala, aproximando-se do sofá como um cão farejador.

Ótimo. Brilhante.

A resposta deveria ser _"claro, James, porque não quero ter que aguentar choramingos dele e ficar irritada e acabar falando sobre o que aconteceu, já que você vai querer matá-lo e tudo mais"_. Ou, quem sabe, _"sim, porque idiota do jeito que Dough é, ele vai achar que você já sabe de tudo e vai começar a falar besteiras"_.

Mas o que eu respondi foi:

- A gente pode simplesmente ir embora?

James deu de ombros e passamos pelo retrato da mulher gorda, deixando um Dough monstruoso e intrigado para trás.

Saímos do castelo sem maiores problemas. James conhece um monte de passagens secretas, então nós entramos em uns lugares que eu nunca tinha visto e – tcharam! – lá estávamos nós na estrada para Hogsmeade.

- Ok, não aguento... Vou ter que perguntar! – ele estava sorrindo enquanto tirava a capa de cima de nós.

- Hm.

- Por quê fez aquilo com o Belinazzo?

- Não queria que ele nos visse ali, só isso – dei de ombros, tentando não dar continuidade ao assunto.

- Não! Porque transformou ele naquele monstrengo cheio de pus? Não sei se os meninos já tinham te perguntado, mas de qualquer maneira não ouvi sua resposta... Você não estava se sentindo idiota e tudo mais, por que agora virou o jogo e deixou ele todo nojentão?

Dei risada. Era engraçado o fato de estar ali, caminhando às quatro da manhã até Hogsmeade com James, conversando sobre ter azarado meu ex-namorado ridículo. Era como se ele realmente se importasse comigo, como se quisesse saber o que se passa na minha cabeça.

- Digamos que eu tenha descoberto umas coisas que não me deixaram contente... Você estava lá? Na sala comunal?

- Quando você o azarou? Não, eu perdi esse momento incrível! – ele fez uma cara de desolação. – Eu, Sirius e Remus estávamos enchendo o saco de uns quintanistas babaquinhas no salão principal.

- Vocês não tem jeito – soltei um _"tsc"_. – Ei! – lembrei de uma coisa que queria perguntar há algum tempo. – Como é que você consegue entrar no nosso dormitório? No feminino, quero dizer.

- Tenho minhas cartas nas mangas.

- James, por favor! – fiz biquinho. – Até onde eu sei, só Déryck tem a permissão de Dumbledore... por ser o único gay assumido da história de Hogwarts, que teve coragem de ir pedir privilégios ao diretor.

- Eu também.

Gargalhei.

- É sério, contei isso para Dumbledore e ele me concedeu permissão do mesmo jeito que fez com Déryck.

- Aham. E por isso você nunca aparece em circunstâncias normais no dormitório, certo? Só na calada da noite, ou quando eu estou sozinha...

- Claro! Imagina que inconveniente eu ir entrando assim, sem ser convidado. Posso pegar vocês trocando de roupa ou algo assim, seria terrível! – ele riu, parecendo se divertir mais com as minhas risadas do que com o que estava dizendo.

- Sério, como você faz?

Ele ficou quieto.

- Vamos fazer assim... você me responde e eu te respondo.

- Tá...

- O que seu novato fez que não te deixou contente?

- Ugh, não o chame desse jeito – fiz careta.

- Ah, foi mal. O que o Belinazzo fez, hein? Vou arrebentar a cara daquele desgraçado se ele fez alguma coisa pro seu lado e-

- Nada – falei meio rápido demais. – Não fez nada. Não foi nada, você não tem com que se preocupar.

- Hmmmm – ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, chegando mais perto de mim. Agradeci internamente, porque mesmo com meu sobretudo de lã eu meio que estava congelando ali. – Então eu finjo que acredito na sua resposta e você finge que acredita na minha.

Ri, sem graça. Eu realmente queria contar. Queria que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido. De quebra, queria falar o quanto ele estava sendo importante pra mim, o quanto eu estava arrependida por não acreditar nele durante esse tempo todo me dizendo que me amava e queria, acima de tudo, que ele ficasse comigo pra sempre e mantivesse longe todas as idiotices e pessoas asquerosas como Dough.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até chegarmos à entrada do vilarejo. Seria sombrio estar ali sozinha, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco preocupada, estando com James. Ok, eu meio que estava pensando no que fariam conosco se nos descobrissem ali, mas depois de andarmos um pouco pelas ruas desertas, minha preocupação desapareceu.

- Por que você acha que ele não está na ala hospitalar? – James perguntou depois de um tempo. – Dough.

- Não tenho idéia – balancei a cabeça. Era estranho mesmo o fato de ele estar dormindo na Torre da Grifinória ao invés de estar com Madame Pomfrey. – Por falar nisso, fiquei sabendo que a Pâmela saiu de lá na quinta-feira.

- É, também fiquei – ele revirou os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Nada. É só que ela fica me olhando como se eu tivesse destruído a vida dela ou algo assim – ele fez careta. – Pra começar, nem fui eu quem a deixou na ala hospitalar por alguns dias!

- Você já devia ter se acostumado com meninas te lançando esses olhares, não? – dei risada.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou todo inocente.

- Oras! Porque... porque você fica por aí, iludindo as garotas e depois jogando-as fora.

- O quê! – ele ficou indignado. – Da onde você tirou isso?

- Ah, vai dizer que é mentira, então? Que você já... bem, que você já pegou meia Hogwarts.

- Claro que é mentira! – ele estava rindo, meio indignado ainda. - Foram só umas... sei lá, umas quinze...

Gargalhei outra vez. Tá bom, James Potter só ficou com 15 garotas em Hogwarts? Desde o quinto ano vejo o garoto com uma menina diferente por fim de semana. Tirando os anos anteriores, as festas, os fins de semana em Hogsmeade e... Bem, parei pra pensar no quanto eu me importava com isso, desde sempre. Ri internamente.

- Tá, um _pouco_ mais do que vinte, quem sabe – ele riu, sem graça. – Mas eu não sou assim! De pegar e jogar fora!

- Ah, claro. Você aproveita primeiro. Por cerca de uma semana. Aí sim, joga fora.

- Ah, Lily, não seja injusta! – ele estava na defensiva e eu estava me divertindo. – Nenhuma das garotas com quem eu fiquei até agora esperavam algo sério. Tirando a Pâm, é claro.

- Ah, claro.

- É sério! Todas elas... bem, todas elas sabiam no que estavam se metendo, sabe. Não é como se eu fosse um príncipe encantado ou algo assim, todas elas só queriam a mesma coisa que eu. Só queriam aproveitar.

Fiquei o fitando enquanto falava. Ele não era um príncipe e sabia disso... Como ele podia _dizer_ uma coisa dessas?

- Que foi? – ele perguntou quando viu que eu estava quieta, olhando-o fixamente.

Meneei a cabeça.

- O que você acha que eu penso sobre você? – perguntei de repente.

- Que eu sou um irritante persistente, que te persegue desde que você se conhece por gente... que eu só sei brincar e que sou infantil na maior parte do tempo, mas você gosta disso porque te faz sorrir quando está por perto – ele parou e se virou para ficar de frente para mim. – Tirando as vezes que você não está com o humor tão bom assim, e aí ao invés de sorrir você me xinga. Ou tenta me ignorar. Ou fala coisas que você mesma inventou sobre como me odeia.

Eu baixei os olhos, rindo sem graça.

- E, ultimamente, você deve ter começado a pensar que eu sou um belo de um bom partido, porque está superando seus próprios limites e ficando tempo demais com o cara que mais te irrita no mundo. Ou, você simplesmente não resiste aos meus beijos e desistiu de ficar tentando me provar que não gosta de mim.

Ele terminou de falar, sorrindo. Mas seu tom era de quem falava sério. Eu estava meio paralisada. Quero dizer... _porra, James, por que você tem que ser tão perfeito?_ Tudo bem foi de uma forma que eu jamais utilizaria, mas ele conseguiu resumir o que se passava com relação a nós dois. A primeira parte sofreu algumas mudanças ultimamente, mas, à princípio, era isso mesmo. Soltei o ar, rindo sem acreditar.

- Acertei? – ele perguntou, abaixando o rosto e buscando meu olhar baixo.

- James Potter me conhece melhor do que eu mesma – foi só o que eu disse.

- Há! – ele riu.

- Então quer dizer que você não é um príncipe encantado – ele assentiu. – E quer dizer que o que estamos fazendo aqui é... aproveitar. Só isso. Para, daqui aproximadamente uma semana, eu sair por aí me gabando porque fiquei com o apanhador da Grifinória.

- Lily - eu estava esperando ele negar, mas não foi preciso. Porque a expressão dele dizia tudo. – Vou ignorar sua suposição, ok?

- Tô brincando, bobinho – sorri antes de olhar ao redor. Tinha um gatinho mexendo em alguns latões de lixo próximos a uma loja.

- Ei – ele buscou meu olhar outra vez. Não pareceu acreditar que eu só estava brincando. - O que você acha que eu penso de você?

- Que eu sou uma chata orgulhosa que não acreditou em você durante anos, já que só teve tempo de ficar enganando a si mesma e te fazendo se sentir mal com as coisas que dizia. Que eu sou temperamental e dramática demais, mas que isso é engraçado na maior parte do tempo... – revirei os olhos –, a não ser quando eu abuso e acabo dizendo coisas estúpidas e desnecessárias.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, zombando de mim. Depois sorriu e piscou, como se dissesse "tudo bem, nós já superamos isso".

- Que eu te chamei atenção porque ao invés de ficar me arrastando aos pés do cara mais lindo de Hogwarts, eu fugi dele com todas as desculpas possíveis – eu continuei. – E que o que você mais acha engraçado nisso tudo é que não resolveu de nada, porque no fim das contas eu acabei fazendo o que você queria.

- Que é...? – ele me olhou indagadoramente.

- Me apaixonar por você.

Eu nunca vou conseguir explicar o que aconteceu naquele momento. Sim, eu posso falar que a expressão de James era de choque, incredulidade, felicidade e êxtase ao mesmo tempo. Eu posso dizer que é óbvio que ele já sabia que eu estava afim, mas que com certeza não estava esperando que eu dissesse com todas as letras que estou apaixonada por ele. Eu posso dizer que logo depois que a ficha dele caiu, ele sorriu abertamente, me deu um abraço super apertado e delicioso que me tirou do chão, depois segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e ficou olhando nos meus olhos por alguns segundos, antes de me beijar com o que eu realmente chamo de _amor_. Eu posso dizer tudo isso. Mas ainda assim não é o suficiente pra alguém entender o que aconteceu ali.

Eu simplesmente percebi que não preciso de mais nada, só disso. De amor, quero dizer. Não que eu esteja toda melosinha e esse tipo de coisa, como se James fosse minha vida e eu fosse morrer caso fiquemos longe um do outro por alguns minutos. É... um sentimento que eu não sei explicar. É mais do que estar apaixonada, eu diria.

Incrível como eu posso imaginar a voz da minha mãe dizendo claramente na minha cabeça: _"Você está amando de verdade, querida"_.

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês já sabem que eu desisti de pedir desculpas pela demora, né? O pior é que eu nem posso falar que foi porque tava muito corrido e tudo mais, porque... Ok, na realidade tá corrido. Mas o caso é que eu estava sem inspiração. Aí o capítulo ia ficar só na encheção de lingüiça, aquela coisinha podre com 5/6 páginas, e daí eu preferi deixar pra postar só quando conseguisse escrever direito.

Não que eu esteja me gabando (hê), mas tentei fazer uma coisa bonitinha aqui. Então, espero que vocês ainda leiam, ainda deixem reviews e ainda se divirtam com tudo aqui. Eu sei, ainda não postei Sirius/Lene. Calm down, uma coisa de cada vez.

Resposta das reviews:

**Mila Pink:** Marlene sempre arrasa, né. Incrível, adoro essa mulher! :D no próximo capítulo, vou ver se incluo umas cenas dela com o Sirius pras coisas darem uma esquentada. Obrigada por continuar fiel, Mila. Beijos!

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter**: Pode apostar que Dough ficou muito feio! HAHAHA

**Pam Potter**: Atendendo a pedidos, o capítulo foi um pouco maior dessa vez. Adoro saber das suas reações lendo a fic, sério. Já disse também que adoro que você goste e devore todos os capítulos e me estimule a continuar escrevendo :D sim, todos na sala ouviram a discussão, vou colocar alguém pra comentar sobre isso no próximo capítulo. Sim, Lene é muito poderosa e eu também faria a mesma coisa, minhas personagens são muito dignas, diz aí. UASHDIUAHSD

**Emily**: Awn, que ótimo! adoro fazer a felicidade das leitoras! (: só preciso de uns puxões de orelha de vez em quando, pra não esquecer de atualizar isso aqui. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. E pode ficar tranquila, porque até eles se assumirem... muita coisa vai rolar! beijo!

**Kay McNell**: Leitora nova? AEAEAE. Aproveite, beijos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Mais domingo, nove da manhã. Salão Principal.**

Tudo bem, sem desesperos. Ela não pode realmente fazer isso, pode? Quero dizer, claro que é ela é a diretora da casa e tudo mais, mas... sério? Me tirar o distintivo de monitora-chefe?

Isso é absurdo.

Alguém tem que esquentar essa pedra que McGonagall carrega no peito, porque aquilo definitivamente não se parece nada com um coração.

Eu amo ser monitora! Qual é o problema com isso? Qual é o problema com o mundo? Quero dizer... Poxa, que coisa mais injusta! Então eu sou traída pelo suposto namorado perfeito e ainda tenho que ser castigada por dar a ele nada mais do que o merecido?

Bom, chega de reclamar. Já tomei minha decisão, vou falar com Dumbledore mais tarde. É claro que eu não acho legal toda essa coisa de tentar passar por cima da autoridade da McGonagall, mas eu estou indignada! Ela não quis me ouvir! Ela nem sequer me deixou começar a falar. Eu entrei naquela sala calada e com medo do que viria a seguir, e saí de lá sem meu distintivo e com medo de me transformar numa pessoa tão cruel quanto ela.

Mentira. Eu já sou bem cruel, e McGonagall não é tão ruim assim. Eu na verdade gosto muito dela, quando ela não está com suas narinas infladas e gritando comigo ou tirando meu distintivo! Argh.

Mas, mudando de assunto, eu não terminei de contar o lance entre James e eu, certo? Ok, então lá vamos nós.

Depois que James finalmente desgrudou seus lábios dos meus (é sério, aquele garoto tem um fôlego e tanto!), nós ficamos abraçados por algum tempo. Eu sei que isso parece meio patético, mas eu juro que não foi. Foi... Não sei. Foi como falar um monte de coisas sem precisar dizer uma palavra. Enquanto estávamos ali, abraçados, não precisamos nem trocar um olhar daqueles melosos pra dizer tudo que estávamos sentindo. Só o fato de estarmos incrivelmente _entrelaçados_ já bastava. Acho que foi o abraço mais demorado da minha vida. O melhor, claro, e mais... significativo. Ok, acho que vou fazer alguém vomitar aqui, então... Eu acho que já consegui transmitir o que estava acontecendo ali.

Eu meio que pensei que James não ia conseguir falar nunca mais, porque acho que tirando a hora em que ele estava fazendo carinho na minha mão, antes de sairmos do dormitório, eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo em silêncio ao lado dele. E, claro, tirando o café da manhã de sexta-feira, quando nós ficamos só trocando olhares maliciosos e tudo mais.

ENFIM.

Depois de alguns bons minutos de silêncio confortável, James finalmente disse:

- Você está errada, sabe.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre o que eu penso de você – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Claro que eu acho que você é uma orgulhosa melodramática e você realmente pode ser cruel com as palavras de vez em quando e... _Ouch_!

- Estava bonitinho demais pra ser verdade, né – brinquei.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei! Você acertou em algumas coisas, sabe, principalmente quando disse que me divirto com seus dramas e seu gênio forte. Mas – ele ergueu um dedo, antes de utilizá-lo para contornar a lateral direita do meu rosto –, não acredito que você realmente pense que eu te acho chata ou até idiota por não acreditar em mim. E, muito menos, que você pense que estou brincando com você.

- Não penso mais – sorri para ele. – Se tudo o que você disse ou fez não tivesse me convencido, só esse nosso... _momento_ teria sido suficiente.

- Acho bom, porque eu jamais brincaria com você, Lily – ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos de novo.

Eu adoro quando ele faz isso, já comentei? Porque, não sei, eu fico tão vulnerável... e não de um jeito ruim! Eu fico me sentindo transparente, como se ele pudesse saber tudo que eu estou pensando ou sentindo só olhando daquele jeito dentro dos meus olhos.

Ai, ai.

- Eu te amo desde que você apareceu na minha vida, sabia? Eu só era muito novo pra entender, mas nós tivemos alguma coisa desde o nosso primeiro diálogo.

- Que foi uma discussão sobre como o meu cabelo parecia estar pegando fogo, à propósito.

- Só pra chamar sua atenção e mostrar como eu era legal por não ter medo de insultar meninas bonitas – ele sorriu. – Depois tudo que você fazia me deixava louco – eu soltei o ar, sem jeito. – É serio, você tinha... _alguma coisa_ que me fazia morrer de raiva por ficar correndo atrás de você como um idiota. Mas mesmo assim eu continuava correndo.

- É porque eu sou irresistível – afirmei, fazendo-o dar risada.

- Somos um casal irresistível, ruiva – ele encostou sua testa na minha. – Vai parar de fugir de mim agora?

- Já parei faz muito tempo – foi minha vez de segurar seu rosto. – Amo você.

Depois disso, nós demos algumas voltas, conversando... e depois fomos para perto da casa onde Remus fica no período de lua cheia. Que é conhecida como Casa dos Gritos, pelos estudantes Hogwarts, já que os sons que vem dali são mesmo de arrepiar. Tinha um gramado bem bom ali, então digamos que nós demos alguns amassos durante um bom tempo, mas tivemos que parar quando percebemos uns garotinhos próximos à cerca que separa o vilarejo da casa.

- Ai, meu Merlim – rolei para o lado, ofegante.

- São só crianças – James deu risada, piscando para os garotinhos que saíram correndo e rindo.

- Crianças acordam tarde – ajeitei meu cabelo. – Já devem ser umas nove horas.

- Nós não ficamos tanto tempo assim e... Caramba! – James ergueu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para o relógio de bolso. – Sete e meia... como isso é possível? Quer dizer, nós saímos do castelo pouco mais de quatro horas e... – ele parou por um segundo.

- O que houve?

- Hoje é domingo! – ele exclamou, sorridente, antes de me deitar novamente. – Temos tempo suficiente e ainda conseguimos tomar o café da manhã com todo mundo.

- Tirando o fato de que eu tenho que ver a McGonagall... antes do café!

Dei risada do seu desânimo instantâneo.

- Vamos, sem reclamar – me levantei e puxei-o comigo.

- O que aqueles pivetes estavam fazendo acordados tão cedo? – James ainda parecia meio indignado enquanto voltávamos pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos.

- Não tenho idéia, crianças são absurdas às vezes – dei risada. – Mas graças a Merlim eles estavam lá, porque se eu não for conversar com a McGonagall logo... sei lá o que ela pode fazer – terminei sombriamente.

- Por que ela quer falar com você?

- Pelo lance do Dough, eu acho. Quer dizer... por que outro motivo ela me chamaria? Né?

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele bagunçou meus cabelos quando chegamos à saída. – Ei, vou sair primeiro pra parar o salgueiro, tá? Já te chamo.

_"O salgueiro?"_, fiquei pensando quando James desapareceu, mas dois segundos mais tarde ele já estava falando que eu podia sair e quando eu fui para o ar livre e olhei pra cima, eu meio que não acreditei. Estávamos embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador e eu nunca tinha visto aquela árvore tão... tranquila.

- Como achou que nós levávamos Remus para lá todo mês? – ele riu da minha expressão chocada.

- Não fazia idéia, mas não sabia que era possível fazê-lo parar.

- É por algum tempo só, então vamos entrar logo – ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

Quando chegamos ao saguão, eu saí de baixo do seu braço e pensei por alguns segundos.

- O que você acha que eles vão fazer?

- Quem?

- Sirius, Lene, Remus, Bru... Quero dizer, é meio que surpresa pra eles, certo?

- O quê? Prefere não contar? – ele parecia desanimado de repente.

- Claro que não – sorri, fazendo o vinco na testa dele desaparecer. – Só estou imaginando como vão ser as coisas a partir de agora.

- Vão ser ótimas – ele me espremeu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Vai subir agora pra falar com a McGonagall?

- Vou – desanimei.

- É só contar pra ela o que aconteceu e vai ficar tudo certo, ok? – assenti. – E depois você pode me contar também.

Revirei os olhos, beliscando sua barriga.

- Te encontro depois – mandei um beijo antes de subir as escadas para meu terrível encontro com aquela carrasca.

Digamos que eu tenha percebido que ela não estava de bom humor no exato momento em que eu coloquei os pés dentro do seu escritório.

- Evans – ela disparou, sem se preocupar com o "senhorita". – Se preferir receber a má notícia sentada, fique à vontade.

- E-eu... – desisti de articular qualquer frase. Me sentei no cantinho da cadeira, esperando.

- Eu não irei mais tolerar revoltas como essa, Evans.

- Pro..

- Sem interrupções.

- Desculpe.

- Eu sinceramente achei que pelo seu desempenho exemplar durante dois anos como monitora da Grifinória, você seria a escolha perfeita para cuidar da monitoria do Castelo. Entretanto, percebi que o Sr. Lupin tem desempenhado a maior parte de suas atividades.

Ergui minha mão. Aquilo era TÃO injusto. Quero dizer, eu posso ter milhares de defeitos, mas irresponsabilidade certamente não é um deles. Eu tinha quase certeza de que McGonagall sabia da situação de Remus, então eu podia simplesmente explicar pra ela que o motivo pelo qual ele parecia estar fazendo todo o trabalho é que, na realidade, nós dividimos o trabalho da monitoria. Fica totalmente difícil para ele lidar com qualquer atividade extracurricular poucos dias depois da Crescente, e ele continua cansado até praticamente a chegada da Minguante. E isso é, tipo, metade do mês.

Então durante esse período eu faço todas as tarefas sozinhas. Exceto pelas rondas, já que Remus insiste em não me deixar sozinha. Então, com exceção dessa atividade, todas as outras são realizadas metade do mês por mim, metade por ele.

Por isso era tão injusto que McGonagall estivesse falando aquelas coisas. Eu queria tanto explicar pra ela... mas, primeiro: ela não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a me deixar abrir a boca. Segundo, e se ela não soubesse do caso de Remus? Quero dizer, todos nós acreditamos que ela saiba porque ela é muito próxima à Dumbledore, e também porque ela é a diretora da nossa casa. E se algum aluno dela é um lobisomem e pode ser pego em algumas situações extremas... bom, ela deveria saber.

Então por que ela estava pegando no meu pé com esse assunto?

- Se me permite, professora, eu realmente acho que isso é...

- Sem. Interrupções.

Mordi minha língua.

- Pois bem. Há exatamente uma semana eu estive com você na ala hospitalar. Lembra do que eu havia dito?

- Que estava desapontada com meu comportamento inapropriado.

- Exatamente.

- E adiantou alguma coisa? Eu estou te perguntando, Evans, porque eu realmente não faço idéia do que você está fazendo!

_"Eu posso explicar, professora. Eu posso... você me daria razão"_, eu continua repetindo mentalmente. Mas eu estava quase 100% certa de que se eu abrisse a boca mais uma vez, ela lançaria algum tipo de feitiço em mim.

- Eu acredito na sua responsabilidade, Evans. Acredito no seu desempenho, acredito que você é uma ótima aluna. Eu _sei_ disso, porque tenho lecionado a você durante sete anos – quando ela terminou essa frase, eu meio que já sabia que viria uma péssima notícia. - Acredite em mim quando eu digo que sinto muito, Evans, mas não posso permitir que você continue utilizando seu distintivo e tendo privilégios de monitora-chefe se você não cumpre suas obrigações, está utilizando da agressão física e, além de tudo, azarando colegas da própria casa.

- Professora, por favor...

- São minhas últimas palavras. Você pode ir agora.

Eu juro que me senti como um grande monte de bosta de dragão. Quero dizer... o quão injusta essa vida pode ser? Mas como eu já disse antes, eu tive a brilhante idéia de ir falar com Dumbledore mais tarde. E eu realmente vou, logo depois de tomar café com meus amigos.

Que já deveriam estar aqui, considerando que já faz mais de meia hora que saí da sala da McGonagall e fui pegar meu caderno para vir escrever:

_"Se você sair de cima de mim nesse exato momento, juro que em menos de meia hora estaremos lá em baixo com você"_, foi a última coisa que Bruna disse antes de eu sair de fininho do quarto.

* * *

**Domingo ainda, oito da noite, dormitório.**

Tudo bem, vou escrever meio rápido porque eu disse pra todo mundo que só iria buscar o violão do James.

Bom, vou começar por aí: James e eu fomos muito bem recebidos como casal. Como se pudesse ser diferente, né, já que a única que era contra essa união era eu mesma. Enfim, quando as meninas apareceram no Salão Principal, eu não contei nada. Não me pergunte porquê, eu só sei que não tinha como explicar o acontecido, então eu decidi deixar pra fazer uma surpresa. Que seria um improviso, na verdade, porque eu também não sabia o que James ia fazer quando descesse.

Então depois de uns cinco minutos contando para as meninas o que a McGonagall tinha decretado, Alice finalmente desceu com Frank, e Déryck surgiu segundos depois. E quando estavam todos super revoltados com a professora, o Salão Principal de repente ficou muito mais quente. E, digo isso num ótimo sentido, porque de repente aquele lugar parecia o melhor lugar para ser habitado. Na face da Terra.

Remus, James e Sirius apareceram.

- Sabe, não tinha percebido que seu humor estava tão bom assim, Lils – Lene me cutucou com o cotovelo. Não importava, porque eu meio que já estava sem ar.

Lembra daquela coisa absurda que aconteceu no primeiro dia desse ano em Hogwarts? Quando eu totalmente surtei porque meus marotos estavam as coisas mais lindas do mundo e tudo mais? E como eu estava odiando ainda mais o perfeitinho do _Potter_, porque tudo que ele fazia parecia deixar meus hormônios comemorando?

Bem, meio que aconteceu a mesma coisa outra vez.

Só que dessa vez... você sabe, eu não estava com ódio. Nem um pouquinho, na verdade. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas acho que a sensação de saber que aquela beldade toda é só minha, que me ama e que fez questão de me provar isso... bom, aquilo meio que me deixou louca. Então eu estava ali, tendo um frenesi quando eles finalmente chegaram na mesa (juro que eles estavam andando em _slowmotion_!) e James se sentou do meu lado, passou o braço pela minha cintura, me deu um beijo e sorriu abertamente para mim e para minha cara de retardada, antes de começar a se servir de suco de abóbora.

E aí eu caí na real. Na verdade, fui puxada de volta para a realidade por, tipo, umas 500 vozes diferentes gritando na minha cabeça. Foi um bombardeio, eu juro. Déryck alterado... sério, ele pode fazer estrago com as cordas vocais. E a Bruna... sei lá. Acho que ela se sentiu do mesmo jeito que eu me senti quando vi a Lene e o Sirius juntos, sabe? Ela estava tão feliz... estavam todos tão felizes e Remus estava bagunçando meu cabelo e me xingando porque eu não tinha dito nada, Alice e Déryck ainda estavam gritando porque eu era uma dissimulada, Frank e Marlene estavam surtando e enchendo o saco de James junto com Sirius e eu estava muito, muito feliz.

E aí uns sonserinos do sétimo ano entraram no Salão e me fizeram lembrar de Dough. E quase no mesmo instante, McGonagall apareceu e se dirigiu rigidamente para a mesa dos professores.

- Como foi a conversa? – James olhou empolgado para mim.

- Não foi bem uma conversa, pra falar a verdade...

- Não fica assim, amiga – Bruna segurou minha mão. – Ela vai voltar atrás.

- Não vai não – dei de ombros.

– Ela disse "são minhas últimas palavras"? – Frank perguntou e eu assenti.

- Vish, então pode esquecer – Déryck fez careta. – Desculpe, Lily, mas acho que realmente não vai ter como conseguir seu distintivo de volta.

- O quê? – Remus e James perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É, ela disse que estou fora da monitoria.

- Ela não pode fazer isso! – Sirius estava indignado. – Ela pode?

- O pior é que pode – Remus respondeu com a mesma indignação. – Ela é a diretora da casa, foi ela quem indicou, então..

- Mas ela só indicou, certo? – James tentou me animar. – Ela indicou vocês dois, mas os outros diretores tiveram que aprovar! Principalmente Dumbledore...

- Você já falou com ele?

- Ainda não. Mas vou falar, Sirius – lancei um olhar para a mesa. – Acho que vou aproveitar que a McGonagall está comendo e vou agora.

Eu já tinha ido até a sala dele algumas vezes, por ser monitora desde o quinto ano, e as gárgulas da entrada sempre foram muito gentis comigo. Mas parece que elas ficam sabendo de tudo o que acontece nesse castelo com uma rapidez inexplicável, porque elas meio que tornaram minha entrada mais difícil. Mas consegui convencê-las de que a professora McGonagall tinha acabado de falar comigo e ordenado expressamente que eu fosse conversar com o diretor.

- Oh, Srta. Evans – a voz de Dumbledore me surpreendeu quando eu estava abrindo a porta. – Entre, por favor.

- Bom dia, professor. Desculpe por vir assim tão cedo... tem uma coisa sobre a qual eu gostaria de falar.

- Claro, sem problemas. Fique à vontade – ele indicou a cadeira em frente à sua, com a cabeça.

- Eu... eu sei que, quero dizer, provavelmente o senhor já está sabendo que a professora McGonagall me dispensou das atividades da monitoria.

Ele não falou nada, ficou apenas me olhando.

- Olha, professor... eu não quero parecer rebelde ou alguma coisa do tipo – ele sorriu brevemente. – E de maneira alguma quero contestar a autoridade da professora McGonagall.

- Então por que está aqui, minha querida? – ele perguntou gentilmente, parecendo interessado.

- Eu concordo que eu tenho me metido em mais encrencas do que deveria, esse ano e...

- E não é para menos, uma vez que é grande amiga dos cavalheiros que auto intitularam-se Marotos e que vêm divertindo-se muito nesses sete anos que estiveram em Hogwarts.

- Sim. Eu sinto m..

- Oh, não diga isso, Srta. Evans – ele ergueu um dedo. – Jamais se arrependa do que traz felicidade ao coração.

Respirei aliviada.

- Tudo bem, eu não sinto. O caso é que eu nunca fiz nada realmente errado, senhor. Eu sempre cumpri minhas funções da monitoria e eu fui uma ótima monitora durante os dois últimos anos.

- Com toda certeza, caso contrário o corpo docente de Hogwarts não teria nomeado a senhorita como monitora-chefe.

- Sim, diretor. Eu fico muito grata, de verdade. Eu adoro monitorar, por mais brega que isso pareça... e eu tenho ótimos momentos fazendo o que eu faço, sabe, eu ajudo muitos calouros e os professores, e cuidar das reuniões dos monitores das casa, servir de exemplo... tudo isso é muito legal. As rondas são ótimas, quero dizer, estamos sempre alerta para caso algo aconteça, mas tirando a vez que pegamos o... Bom – pigarreei –, o que eu quero dizer é que acho totalmente injusta a decisão da professora de me tirar o distintivo. Eu sou uma ótima monitora-chefe, professor Dumbledore.

- Eu não contesto sua afirmação, você de fato é uma grande monitora-chefe. Acontece que, antes de monitora-chefe, Lily.. posso te chamar assim, certo?

- C-Claro.

- Antes de ser uma monitora-chefe, Lily, você é uma estudante. Você não pode atacar uma quintanista e uma semana depois azarar um colega do seu ano e esperar que nada aconteça.

Céus, falando daquele jeito parecia realmente muito ruim!

- É exatamente sobre isso que vim falar, senhor. Sobre os meus motivos para fazer o que fiz. Eu sei que de forma alguma eu tenho razão em utilizar agressão ou azarações contra meus _colegas_, mas eu gostaria de pelo menos explicar o que aconteceu... para não passar por louca ou delinquente juvenil ou qualquer coisa assim.

Dumbledore pareceu adorar meu discursinho.

- Absolutamente – ele sorriu. – Estou curioso sobre seus motivos, já que ouvi dizer que você o Sr. Belinazzo estavam relacionando-se muito bem ultimamente.

- É...

Corei um pouco, mas respirei fundo. Eu ia ter que contar, certo? Então pro inferno com a vergonha!

- Eu não sei exatamente por onde começar, professor... mas...

- Por que não começa explicando o que houve na semana passada, entre você e a senhorita...

- Weitz.

- Exatamente. Por que não começa desse ponto?

- Certo – respirei fundo outra vez. – Eu sei que o senhor vai achar isso tudo ridículo e tudo mais, mas...

- Só fale, Lily – ele riu.

- Ok. Bom... parece que todo mundo nesse castelo sabia que um dia eu ficaria com James Potter, menos eu. Bom, não sei onde os professores se encontram nesse quesito de informações dentro desses muros, mas tenho quase certeza de que também sabem de muita coisa que acontece aqui dentro. DE QUALQUER MANEIRA, o que aconteceu é que James estava namorando a Pâmela... Weitz, a senhorita Weitz, quero dizer, e ela tinha ciúmes de mim, o que eu considerava ridículo. Mas ela não. Nem o resto do mundo ou... tanto faz. Ela estava com ciúmes e nós discutíamos quase todos os dias, mas eram coisinhas bobas daquele tipo em que... bem, daquele tipo de briguinha no qual eu me metia até o quinto ano e que já me trouxe até sua sala algumas vezes – ele piscou generosamente. – O que importa é que dessa vez eu não estava me importando, sabe? Eu estava meio entediada, então sim, eu estava brincando com ela, eu estava fazendo um joguinho. Mas sem me machucar ou algo assim. E aí, quando a Grifinória ganhou na semana passada e nós estávamos comemorando... – fiz uma cara de culpada, mas Dumbledore continuava sereno e eu presumi que não tinha problema nenhum contar. - ...Bom, essas festas de comemoração que ocorrem nas casas, eu tenho certeza que apesar do senhor nunca interferir... tenha total consciência delas, e de que... bem, de que seus monitores tiram o resto do dia de folga para aproveitar e tudo mais.

- Sim, tenho total consciência delas. E as considero completamente saudáveis para vocês, ainda mais pelo motivo pelas quais são oferecidas. Prossiga.

- Bom, eu meio que fui tirar sarro porque ela tinha terminado com James... sabe, não é pura maldade. Eu não sou o tipo de garota venenosa... mas ela realmente me tirava do sério por ficar se gabando que estava com James há mais de um mês. Quero dizer... quem se importa, não é mesmo? Pois é, eu me importava – Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas – Mas até aquele dia, eu não sabia disso. Então eu não fui escorrer meu veneno em cima dela, eu só fui... bom, eu só fui pegar a droga de um salgadinho e aproveitar pra dar uma zombada de leve nela... E ela começou a me ofender de verdade, a falar coisas que agora eu admito que foram até boas e importantes para eu descobrir algumas coisas... mas naquela hora... bom, naquela hora me magoaram de verdade. Então eu despejei algumas verdades em cima dela também e estava me retirando quando ela surtou e despejou aquele pote em cima da minha cabeça. Um pote de ponche, professor. Eu fiquei grudenta, fedendo a álcool e aí.. Ah, esquece. Eu não deveria ter vindo. Eu sei que parece muito que sou pirada agora... mas eu realmente tinha uma coisa pra dizer quando eu quis vir até aqui...

- Pode continuar, Lily – Dumbledore tentou me chamar, mas eu já estava na porta, me sentindo muito idiota por ficar contando besteiras da minha vida para o diretor!

- Eu só queria dizer que eu não tenho deixado o Remus fazer todas as atividades da monitoria. McGonagall, digo, a professora McGonagall foi injusta utilizando isso como um dos argumentos mais pesados a favor da minha exclusão. Eu não consegui dizer isso para ela porque, bem, porque ela não parecia nenhum pouco disposta a me ouvir, mas tenho certeza de que, como o senhor, ela sabe muito bem das dificuldades pelas quais Remus passa e pelas organizações que nós fazemos por causa disso. E – parei para respirar, as sobrancelhas de Dumbledore estavam quase tocando seu chapéu, de tão levantadas – E... eu posso ter perdido os limites quando eu lancei a azaração no James no começo do ano, eu estava nervosa com ele! E quando briguei violentamente e estraguei alguns ligamentos idiotas do joelho da Pâmela... eu estava nervosa com ela, porque ela estava com o cara que eu descobri que amo e...

Eu abri a porta e suspirei.

- E eu posso ter feito algumas coisas erradas, professor. Mas eu tenho certeza que entrar como um calouro no sétimo ano, encantar todo mundo com a boa educação e o bom porte, apostar com alguns sonserinos que você pode seduzir uma garota boba e romântica, fingir ser o melhor namorado do mundo por alguns meses e depois tentar levar você para cama só para provar para uns babacas que você é mais babaca ainda... eu acho que _isso_ é errado. E eu acho que eu não deveria perder o direito de servir de exemplo para algumas pessoas, senhor, só porque eu tentei mostrar a um retardado que não se pode mexer com os sentimentos de alguém como ele mexeu com os meus e sair por aí, como se fosse o máximo e todos devessem respeito a ele.

Eu não sei o que Dumbledore achou de tudo o que eu falei. Eu só sei que eu estava chorando, porque lembrar do que Dough fez parecia ter me deixado vulnerável e eu não queria ter perdido o meu distintivo. E quando eu saí da sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim, eu dei de cara com alguém.

- James, o qu-?

* * *

**N/A: **AEAEAEAEAE! sim, eu sei. eu disse que teria lene/sirius nesse capítulo entendam, por favor, que demorou demais pra lily e james se acertarem e estou aproveitando pra colocar todo meu romantismo e mimimi nesses capítulos HAHAHAHAH no próximo, vou variar um pouco :x

Respostas das reviews:

**Mila Pink:** Se gostou do cap. passado, espero que surte com esse! NÉ, eu iria voando com James pra qualquer lugar. IUASHDIUASHD

**Flávia Rosal: **Só tava esperando tu sair do msn pra att. MENTIRA! AUSDHIASUHDIUAHDIUH espero que tu goste, sis. fiz só pensando na sua depressão (e na minha D:) somos duas forever alones. AUSHDIUAHSD te amo, pow!

**Emily: **Né, adoro esse estilo Sirius. Na minha outra lily/james, o James é mais parecido com Sirius do que nessa. HAHAHAH beijos!

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter:** Fique calma, tem algunnnns capítulos ainda. *-* obrigada!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Segunda, 11 de novembro. Onze horas, DCAT.**

Eu não sei o que vai acontecer a partir de agora, eu realmente não sei. Só queria que essa sensação acabasse, porque não vou agüentar muito tempo, acho que vou surtar em breve.

Eu sei, tive que parar a história bem na metade ontem, certo? Bom, é porque Lene chegou querendo me matar porque estavam todos esperando o violão e eu estava que nem uma lunática, ajoelhada no chão e escrevendo sobre a cama, e aí foi a parte que ela tirou o caderno da minha mão, jogou embaixo do meu travesseiro e me arrastou para fora do quarto.

Mas continuando...

- James, o qu-?

Ele estava sem expressão alguma. Eu não sabia se ele tinha escutado a conversa ou não. E, se tinha, eu não sabia o quanto ele escutou.

- Vim ver se você ainda estava aqui, faz tempo que você subiu.

- É- é... A conversa demorou um pouco – pisquei rapidamente para dissipar as lágrimas que tinham surgido.

- Conseguiu seu distintivo de volta?

- Acho que não – passei a mão pelo rosto, nervosa. – Na verdade eu nem devia ter vindo.

- Sinto muito – foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Nosso caminho de volta foi estranho. James ficou quieto o tempo todo. Ele estava com o braço sobre os meus ombros e eu estava focada em brincar com a mão que pendia ao meu lado, pensativa. Só quando estávamos em frente à Mulher Gorda ele se manifestou:

- Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu? – ele se virou para mim.

O jeito com que ele falou... Tive certeza de que ele realmente tinha ouvido e que estava chateado.

- Você ouviu, não ouviu? – eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Ouvi – ele tirou o braço de cima de mim. – Mas que quero que você me conte o que houve.

Fiquei quieta. O retrato girou e uma terceiranista pulou para o corredor.

- Por que não me disse nada, Lily? – James me perguntou assim que a menina se afastou. Percebi que ele estava tentando ser gentil e compreensivo, mas percebi também que seus dentes estavam cerrados.

- Por favor, não vá fazer nada estúpido...

- Porque estúpido não seria suficiente para aquele canalha, não é?

Acho que se nós juntássemos a raiva que Sirius sentiu, com a que Marlene sentiu e com um pouquinho da que eu senti... Bom, chegaríamos ao ódio que James estava sentindo. Eu podia perceber isso, pelo seu tom, pelo seu esforço para botar as palavras para fora sem bater em nada ou explodir comigo. Lembra daquela vez em que ele me deu medo, explodindo comigo lá nos jardins, pouco antes de começarmos a nos tratar melhor? Bom, meio que senti a mesma coisa dessa vez.

- Por isso não te contei – disse baixinho. – Porque se até quando ele só estava se aproximando você tinha raiva dele, imagino como você deve estar se sentindo agora.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem, relaxando.

- Não, desculpe – ele balançou a cabeça, me puxando para um abraço. – Eu é que imagino como você está se sentindo. Desculpa, eu fui egoísta... Mas é que só de imaginar...

- Shh. Eu já estou bem melhor, só sinto raiva agora – bufei. – Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira?

- Não enquanto a azaração das bolhas de pus estiver funcionando – ele riu maldosamente. – Depois, não posso garantir nada.

Nós entramos na sala comunal, que por algum motivo desconhecido estava vazia. Tirando um grupinho de calouros perto das mesinhas, não tinha mais ninguém por lá. Nos sentamos no sofá e, mesmo que James estivesse menos tenso, eu tinha certeza que ele estava pensando no assunto.

- Você não tem treino hoje? – tentei puxar um assunto que o distraísse.

- Tenho, a partir das três.

- Hum – tentativa um: fracassada. – Onde será que eles estão? Não devem estar comendo ainda, né?

- Estavam conversando na mesa, ainda, quando fui te encontrar.

Tentativa dois: fracassada. Não fique aí pensando que James é um vegetal sem sentimentos. É que ele realmente deveria estar pensando no que fazer com Dough, porque não estava nem ao menos se esforçando para entrar na conversa. Desisti de tentar arranjar um assunto que fosse de seu agrado, então parti pra única coisa que sabia que resgataria sua atenção.

- Tá tentando mesmo me distrair, hein – ele riu e se contorceu num arrepio quando eu passei minha boa pelo seu pescoço e mordisquei sua orelha.

- Não, só tentando retomar a conversa que estávamos tendo em Hogsmeade antes de sermos interrompidos por aqueles pivetinhos – sorri antes de alcançar sua boca.

Tentativa três: um sucesso!

Pena não ter durado muito, já que uma garota entrou na sala comunal logo depois. Eu não tinha percebido que era a mesma quintanista que tinha me dado o recado da McGonagall no sábado, até ela estar parada na frente do sofá, fazendo um barulhinho com a garganta.

- Er, oi Lily – ela corou quando nós olhamos para ela.

Mas parecia confusa, algo como não entender o fato de eu ter acabado de transformar meu ex-namorado numa bola de pus e agora estar no maior amasso com o cara que eu vivia azarando anos atrás. Enfim.

- Desculpe atrapalhar – ela emendou. – Cruzei com a professora McGonagall a caminho daqui e ela me pediu pra verificar se você estava aqui dentro, ela precisa falar com você outra vez.

- Ah-

- Obrigado – James sorriu para a garota, que subiu as escadas para o dormitório murmurando um _"não há de quê"_ envergonhado por estar falando com ele.

- Ela deve ter descoberto que fui falar com Dumbledore... puta que pariu, ela já estava irritada antes, imagina agora... irritada não, possessa! Melhor eu ir logo. Ainda bem que aquela menina apareceu antes, imagina se a própria McGonagall aparece aqui e nos pega na maior festa e...

- Lily.

- Oi?

- Calma – ele riu.

- Ok. Já volto – levantei apressada, arrumando meu cabelo e minha roupa e saí pelo buraco do retrato.

No fim das contas, nem foi tanta coisa assim. Quero dizer, foi muito menos do que eu esperava. Ela nem brigou comigo! Não sei se por acaso Dumbledore teve piedade de mim e não contou a ela sobre a nossa conversa, coisa que duvido muito, quero dizer... para mim, esses dois são confidentes! O que importa é que ela nem mencionou o assunto. Só disse que se esqueceu de me avisar que Dough não aceitou ficar na ala hospitalar e, uma vez que isso pode ser prejudicial aos outros alunos (não sei do que ela estava falando, porque o único efeito que a azaração pode causar aos outros é nojo, quem sabe), eu tinha que desfazer o meu _trabalho_ imediatamente.

Legal, quase pulei em cima dela e dei um beijo de agradecimento.

- Assim que o vir – foram as últimas palavras dela.

Pelo menos ela não disse _"Vá correndo atrás dele agora mesmo"_. Viu? Estou aprendendo a ver o lado positivo das coisas.

Ou não, porque quando voltei para a sala comunal, meus ombros estavam praticamente na altura do meu umbigo.

- E aí? – James perguntou, se levantando do sofá, mais animado do que antes.

- Ela não estava brava, graças a Merlin. Só queria me avisar que assim que eu vir o Dough, tenho que desfazer aquela azaração – minha voz morreu antes do fim da frase.

Lembrei de James dizendo há mais ou menos uma hora: _"Não enquanto a azaração das bolhas de pus estiver funcionando. Depois, não posso garantir nada."_

Não adiantou minha voz ter morrido só no final. Porque a cabeça de James já tinha voltado para Dough.

- Não vai adiantar eu te pedir pra não fazer nada, não é?

Ele nem respondeu, só balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Ótimo. Na verdade, eu nem sei porquê estava tentando evitar. Seria realmente bom que Dough soubesse que tem alguém disposto a me defender das bestialidades dele. E seria bom também, que ele aprendesse a lição. James podia dar uma surra nele ou disputar feitiços... De qualquer maneira, sairia vitorioso. Porque Dough não é menor que ele, de maneira alguma, mas James pratica quadribol há mais de sete anos. E tem um corpo dos Deuses. Então, poderia até apanhar (porque Dough também jogava futebol, afinal de contas), mas iria bater também. Quanto aos feitiços... bom, tenho certeza de que James ganharia. Detestei admitir isso por muito tempo, mas ele é muito bom em todas as matérias, principalmente DCAT (por sinal, está conversando com o professor nesse exato momento, porque terminou a tarefa antes de todo mundo. Aliás, coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo, ao invés de escrever no diário. Enfim...) e Feitiços. O que importa é que naquela hora eu percebi que seria mesmo genial que James desse uma lição naquele filho da puta.

Eu suspirei.

- Então tá – sorri, colocando as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço. – Dê uma boa lição nele, contanto que não se machuque nem nada.

- Posso mesmo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como se você não fosse fazer nada caso eu dissesse _não_ – ele riu e me deu um beijo. – Vou ver se acho as meninas, tá?

- Tá. Vou ficar aqui pensando num plano maléfico – dei um tapinha no seu estômago. – Ouch! Brincadeira, vou trocar de roupa e treinar um pouco.

- Ué, não era só às três?

- Vou ver se consigo o campo livre antes do almoço também – ele beijou minha testa e foi para o dormitório.

Saí da sala comunal murmurando _"quadribol, tsc"_, mas feliz porque estava mais do que óbvio que, mesmo estando juntos, teríamos tempo de sobra para nós mesmos.

Estava indo até o Salão Principal ver se ainda estava todo mundo lá, mas não foi preciso nem andar muito. Encontrei as meninas nas escadas.

- Ah, apareceu a margarida! – Alice sorriu. – Vamos só pegar o material, Bruna e eu temos que fazer os deveres de Feitiços.

- Cadê a Lene?

- Ficou lá embaixo com os meninos.

- Vou descer então, tá? Eles foram pro jardim?

- Aham.

Continuei descendo as escadas até chegar ao Saguão. Não lembrava direito qual era a contra-azaração que eu deveria lançar em Dough, então pensei que não teria problema nenhum dar uma passada na biblioteca, já que eu sabia exatamente qual era o livro e mais ou menos em que página ficava (porque de tanto tempo procurando aquela vez, né, eu tomei o cuidado de não me esquecer). Não vá me dizer que eu sou estúpida por ir até a biblioteca sendo que eu tinha anotado a contra-azaração bem aqui no meu caderno. Eu não lembrei disso na hora, e eu já me arrependi mais do que você possa imaginar, ok? Sem julgamentos.

Acontece que eu cheguei à biblioteca e ela estava realmente cheia. Quero dizer, o que as pessoas têm na cabeça? Domingo, onze da manhã e uma porrada de gente... Na biblioteca? Sei lá, tem algo errado com essas crianças hoje em dia. Enfim.

Avancei pelas estantes e fui direto para as do fundo, no canto direito da biblioteca. Com um pouquinho de raiva por ter que ir até lá por causa de Dough, mas de repente eu já estava rindo sozinha, porque lembrei que o primeiro motivo para aquilo tinha sido James, e... Bem, eu estava rindo porque a situação tinha mudado tanto de figura em tão pouco tempo. Vocês bem sabem que eu odeio aquela biblioteca. Mais ainda quando se está no fundo, onde as janelas pesadas parecem ser as únicas do castelo inteirinho que não são abertas há séculos. Lá, o cheiro de bolor é dez vezes mais forte do que no resto da biblioteca. Quero dizer, acredito que a sessão proibida seja ainda mais mal-cheirosa e escura e tudo mais, mas aquela parte da biblioteca onde ficava o primeiro exemplar de _"Azarações e seus diversos efeitos, nº 17"_ realmente parecia abandonado. Não ia ninguém lá e foi difícil convencer Déryck a ir comigo da primeira vez.

Tentando respirar a menor quantidade de pó possível, apertei meus olhos contra as lombadas gastas dos livros. Achei, li em voz alta, repeti, repeti de volta e de volta. Fechei o livro. Repeti mais algumas vezes. Abri o livro, conferi e falei de volta. Ia gravar tão fundo na memória que jamais precisaria voltar lá.

Não que eu ache que eu vá voltar àquele canto algum dia na minha vida, né.

Quando devolvi o livro para a estante, prendi a respiração na mesma hora. Dough estava ao meu lado, com um sorriso medonho.

E adivinhem? Sem bolhas de pus. O que significa que ele estaria bonito novamente, se não fosse pelo olhar quase diabólico que estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Interessantes todos esses livros – ele comentou, olhando para os próprios, desinteressado. – Tenho que te agradecer, Lily, fazia tempo que não lia tão atentamente mais de 1500 páginas.

- Dough.

- Você não achou que eu ia te dar esse gostinho, não é? Continuar sendo praticamente a única que sabe a contra-azaração para seu truquezinho... Não vai mais me amedontrar com ele agora.

- Dough – repeti, mantendo minha voz firme, porque ele estava se aproximando, agora sem sorriso diabólico nenhum. Mas nem precisava, porque o olhar dele já era assustador o suficiente, me levando cada vez mais para o fundo do corredor.

- O que a McGonagall queria com você? – ele perguntou, sem parar de se aproximar.

- Ela tirou meu distintivo – demorei um pouco para responder, porque não sabia como Dough tinha ficado sabendo do lance da McGonagall. – Por me meter em confusões demais – tentei incutir um pouco de sarcasmo na frase, mas não sei se consegui. Todos os meus esforços estavam focados em fazer minha voz sair sem tremer.

- Hmmm – ele voltou a sorrir. – O que significa que você vai se meter longe de confusões agora, não é?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – me irritei, de repente. Na verdade, eu já tinha sacado o que ele estava querendo dizer. Que eu não faria mais nada impulsivo, não lançaria nada contra ele, não _me_ meteria em encrenca.

- Ah, você sabe... Vai me tratar melhor a partir de agora...

- Dough, você está delirando! – disse, quase gritando, quando encostei na parede no fim do corredor.

- Não, o que é isso... Imagina. Quem delira é louco, eu não sou louco. Eu tenho só uma quedinha por você.

- Dough – afastei minha cabeça da dele. Ele estava investindo pra cima de mim! Tentando me beijar, aquele porco miserável! – Se você não sair de perto de mim eu vou gritar.

- E aí o que acontece? – ele sorriu, dessa vez com escárnio. – Madame Pince vem até aqui... Ah, isso seria ótimo! Ela me adora. Ainda mais depois de estar vindo aqui desde sexta à noite e ficar o dia inteiro aqui procurando a contra-azaração... Não ia ser nada legal se ela chegasse aqui e se deparasse com uma aluna impedindo-me de devolver os livros para a prateleira...

Mas que grande filho da mãe.

-... Acho que ela chamaria McGonagall – ele balançou a cabeça. – Seria uma pena.

- Eu estava enganada a seu respeito, sabe, Dough – tentei respirar fundo enquanto ele percorria desesperadamente os lábios pelo caminho da minha clavícula até o meu queixo. – Eu pensei que você era só um idiotinha querendo se mostrar para os sonserinos.

- Não, sou muito diferente disso... – ele não parava. Eu tinha certeza de que meu pescoço estava todo vermelho, porque a barba dele estava naquele estágio que arranha, já que ele tinha ficado algum tempo sem poder se barbear.

- Não, você é muito mais baixo! Seu... seu...hipócrita imundo! Nojento! Sai, DOUGH!

Eu juro que estava quase chorando. Lembra de quando James me beijou à força na ala hospitalar e do quanto eu fiquei brava e me senti... Violada? Dough nem tinha tocado minha boca e eu já estava querendo que uma maldição imperdoável o atingisse.

Quando Dough, além de estar praticamente estraçalhando meu pescoço, chegou à minha boca e começou a apertar minhas coxas por cima da minha calça jeans... Bem, não consegui mais aguentar. Eu não tinha mais condições de falar, na realidade. Porque eu estava ocupada tentando desgrudar minha boca da dele, tentando desvencilhar meu pescoço do aperto forte da sua mão e afastar a outra mão da minha perna e da minha bunda.

Nunca fui tão humilhada. É sério. Comecei a chorar sem controle. Mas não eram soluços, sabe. Era um choro de humilhação mesmo, de vergonha misturada com raiva, de impotência. E continuava murmurando _"saiii, saiii"_.

De repente, vindo sabe-se Deus de onde, no começo do corredor surgiu Fabrício Grainch (Lembra dele? Alto, loiro, olhos castanhos, 7º ano, Corvinal, alvo de olhadas indiscretas das Apimentadas?).

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – ele falou em um tom firme e, sério, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão grata por alguém, em toda minha vida.

Dough com certeza não estava esperando ser interrompido. E a sua imagem de bom moço parecia ser muito importante a zelar, já que ele me soltou na mesma hora e deu um passo para trás, fechando os olhos. Passou a mão pelos cabeços e, respirando fundo, virou-se, marchando pelas estantes.

- E aí, Fabrício – ele ainda teve a coragem de dizer, antes de virar o corredor e desaparecer.

Eu estava em choque.

- Lily! – ele correu até onde eu estava. Uma pena, nem consegui apreciar os belos olhos dele, já que eu estava aos prantos. – Calma, calma...

Ele segurou minha mão, me desencostando da parede. Eu sabia que nós não tínhamos intimidade,... Claro que nós nos víamos com frequência por causa das aulas e das reuniões do Clube do Slugue, mas... Eu não pensei nisso naquela hora. Atirei meus braços no pescoço dele.

- M-muito obrigada, Fabrício! Mesmo. Você não sabe... Eu pensei que ninguém ia aparecer, eu... isso foi horrível, foi a coisa mais brutal e... _Obrigada_, mil vezes obrigada.

- Imagina, Lily! Ele te machucou? Quer ir até a ala hospitalar?

- N-não, só uns arranhões... Meu Merlin. Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido... – estremeci e senti Fabrício apertando o abraço.

- Calma, ele já foi. Quer que eu chame alguém?

- Acho que eu vou... – soltei-o. – Acho que eu vou lá para os jardins, meus amigos estão lá... Credo, estou tendo calafrios.

- Vamos sair daqui – ele me acompanhou até a saída da biblioteca, com as duas mãos firmemente segurando meus braços. – Quer que eu chame o James?

Olhei para ele espantada.

- Quer dizer... Eu vi vocês dois no café-da-manhã, pensei que estivessem juntos e... – ele ficou todo sem graça.

Mas eu não tinha olhado espantada para ele por causa disso. Fiquei aterrorizada com a idéia de James ficar sabendo do ocorrido.

- Ah, sim, claro, não... Quero dizer, nós estamos – tentei lançar um sorriso pra ele, mas minha cara estava dura. – Mas ele deve estar lá no jardim com os outros... – menti.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá, então?

- Até a porta já está bom – recomeçamos a andar.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – Fabrício virou de frente para mim quando chegamos à porta principal, que dava para os jardins.

- Tenho – assenti, passei mais uma vez as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando eliminar qualquer vestígio de agitação. – Acho que não vou conseguir te agradecer o suficiente nunca, Fabrício. Muito obrigada, mesmo.

- De nada, Lily. Só estou... Indignado com aquele Douglas! Sempre me pareceu um cara tão certo... Você vai falar com Dumbledore sobre isso, não vai? Pode deixar que serei sua testemunha e... O quê? – alguma coisa na minha expressão me denunciou. – Não vai me dizer que essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece? Lily...!

- Não! É! É! É a primeira vez, claro. E Deus queira que seja a última!

- Bom, quando decidir o que fazer, me deixe saber, certo? Você não pode ser humilhada desse jeito e não fazer nada.

- Certo – assenti mais uma vez. – Fabrício, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Pode... Não comentar isso com ninguém? Ninguém mesmo?

- Claro, Lily! Mas, por favor, fale com alguém.

- Pode deixar – peguei sua mão e apertei. – Obrigada de novo.

Assim que pus os pés para fora, fiquei desesperada. E se Dough estivesse ali? E se viesse correndo e, antes que alguém visse, me pegasse e levasse para algum lugar? Fui tomada de um horror tão grande durante um segundo, que tive que olhar para trás. Fabrício estava lá, olhando, conferindo se ia ficar tudo bem, se eu ia conseguir chegar até os meus amigos sem desmaiar ou algo do tipo. Voltei a olhar para frente mais segura. Estava tudo bem. Avistei a nossa árvore. Estavam todos lá, menos Sirius, James e Marlene. Joguei meu cabelo para frente, para esconder a vermelhidão do pescoço.

- E o Peter? Cadê ele, que ainda não encontrou a gente? – Alice estava perguntando quando me aproximei. – Oi, amiga.

- Ele dorme até a hora do almoço nos fins de semana – Remus piscou pesadamente e se virou para mim. – Onde você estava? James e as meninas apareceram faz um tempão.

- Como foi com Dumbledore? – Déryck abriu um dos olhos para me ver.

- Ah, eh... Foi um desastre – respondi tentando soar o mais natural possível.

As meninas tentaram me consolar com uns _"deixa pra lá, Lily... você tem menos responsabilidades agora, veja pelo lado bom"_, _"vai ter mais tempo para estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s"_ e _"não vai ter que aturar reuniões e fazer rondas... Foi mal, Remus"_.

- Estava dando um jeito nas bolhas de pus do Dough – respondi para Remus, engolindo o caroço que apareceu na minha garganta quando disse esse nome.

Além de estar me sentindo totalmente imunda, eu odiava estar escondendo aquilo. Eu queria contar pra todo mundo, mas não queria que eles ficassem com pena de mim. Não é uma questão de orgulho, sabe... Bem, pode ser. Só sei que não existe humilhação maior, então eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, ao mesmo tempo que queria contar pra todo mundo, para saberem o quão nojento e imundo Dough podia ser (além do que eu tinha pensado que ele era) e para que todo mundo me confortasse. _Eu precisava ser confortada._

- Onde eles foram? – perguntei, querendo saber dos três sumidos.

- Sirius foi com James, treinar. Lene disse que ia assistir.

- Acho que vou até lá... – queria ter chamado Remus para ir comigo, mas estava com medo que ele visse as marcas no meu pescoço. O que, se alguém olhasse mais de perto, com certeza veria. Além dos meus olhos marejados.

Foram os minutos mais terríveis da minha vida, sério. Desde a hora que tentei me despedir animadamente deles até chegar às arquibancadas... parecia estar fugindo do meu pior pesadelo. Tive que correr quando estava na metade do caminho, porque parecia que tinha alguém atrás de mim. Leve estava lá, sozinha na arquibancada. Olhei para o campo, James e Sirius estavam brincando.

- Hey – Marlene sorriu quando me viu de pé perto das arquibancadas. Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo. Quando me aproximei um pouco, ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada e veio vindo ao meu encontro. Meio que a interrompi quando ela começou a perguntar se eu estava bem:

- Me abraça, por favor – já tinha jogado pro espaço todo o esforço de não fazer minha voz sair trêmula e de conter as lágrimas.

Eu nem terminei de falar e Lene já tinha passado os braços pelo meu pescoço, daquele jeito ótimo de abraçar que não exige nenhum esforço de quem está sendo abraçado. Desatei a chorar outra vez. Dessa vez, sim, um choro sentido, cheio de soluços, uma coisa horrível. Eu estava me sentindo despedaçada e dessa vez não tinha nem um pouco de drama excessivo, imposto por mim mesma. Aquela coisa terrível realmente tinha acontecido, eu tinha sido agarrada à força de verdade agora. Por isso não estava cerrando os dentes e vendo tudo em vermelho como aconteceu quando James me beijou na ala hospitalar. Porque aquilo tinha sido só um beijo e, principalmente...

Porque aquilo não tinha sido à força.

Eu tinha achado que sim, mas eu também queria aquilo. Meu corpo queria, apesar da minha cabeça não aceitar. Além do fato de James não ser capaz de fazer algo daquele jeito. Jamais pensei que fosse conviver com uma pessoa capaz de fazer aquilo.

- Foi horr-rrível, Lene! – respondi quando ela perguntou pela segunda vez o que tinha acontecido. – Dough... Dough...

- O que foi que ele disse pra você, Lily? – ela perguntou, cheia de raiva.

Ela me conhecia muito bem pra saber que eu não estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água dessa vez.

- Me diz, vou acabar com aquele desgraçado e...

Olhei para o campo a tempo de ver James e Sirius parados no céu, olhando para nós.

- Vem, vamos sentar – ela disse antes que os meninos fossem até nós. – Me conta, o que houve?

Funguei um pouco, encerrando o choro. Respirei fundo uma vez, olhando para o vazio, o pomo de ouro brilhando em algum lugar da minha visão. Respirei outra vez.

- _Lily!_ Não me deixa mais preocupada ainda!

Joguei meu cabelo para trás, deixando à vista meu pescoço. Eu não sabia como ele estava, mas só pelo calor e a dor que eu estava sentindo, eu podia ter uma noção.

Vi Marlene prender a respiração, levando a mão à boca, depois estreitando os olhos, sua expressão ficando raivosa, ela chegou até a levantar. Sentou meio segundo depois e me puxou para um abraço de volta.

- Que horror, que horror – ela ficava murmurando. – Ô amiga, que coisa horrível de se acontecer... Aquele... _Porco_! Quem é que _faz_ uma coisa dessas? Filho da puta! Vem, vamos subir.

- Pra onde?

- Para o dormitório – ela levantou, estendendo a mão. – Vamos tentar dar um jeito nesses vergões antes que alguém veja.

Nós duas olhamos ao mesmo tempo para o campo e depois nos entreolhamos sombriamente. Ambas sabíamos o terror que ia ser quando os dois homens da minha vida vissem aquilo e descobrissem o que tinha acontecido.

Tivemos que dar a volta no castelo, para não passarmos pela nossa árvore. Não queria que nos vissem subindo porque podiam querer subir atrás. E... Bom, Lene sabendo já era o suficiente para mim. Percorremos o jardim de mãos dadas. Na verdade, eu meio que estava agarrando com todas as forças a mão de Marlene, com pavor de que Dough surgisse ali e tentasse nos desgrudar. Meu cabelo já estava cobrindo meu pescoço novamente, caso encontrássemos alguém, mas não foi o caso. Quando nós estávamos seguras no quarto, começamos a trabalhar no meu pescoço. Marlene não me deixou olhar no espelho até dar uma melhorada. Posso dizer que tivemos uma boa melhora, porque ele não estava mais nenhum pouquinho vermelho. Os vergões, porém, continuavam ali. Tentamos alguns feitiços, mas nada.

Fomos recorrer ao caderninho que nós quatro compartilhamos, com feitiços úteis. Nada. Lene estava folheando aleatoriamente depois de termos corrido os olhos em todas as páginas escritas e aí, quase no fim do caderno, numa das páginas em branco (no meio do nada, na verdade, como se não quisessem ser encontradas), estavam duas anotações com a letra da Bruna: _"Para feridas ainda mais profundas_" e _"Vergões Persistentes"_. Mesmo com a minha cabeça meio fora de órbita, senti compaixão por ela. Namorar um lobisomem não deve ser fácil. Não, pelo menos, quando se trata da Bruna, que faz questão de ficar com Remus nas horas mais difíceis.

- Ainda bem que esses dois tomaram juízo e ficaram mais cuidadosos agora – Marlene suspirou. – Bom, se ela não usa faz algum tempo, vai servir pra você.

Em segundos, a resposta. Não que todas as marcas tenham desaparecido, mas os vergões em si, sim. Agora tudo que restava no meu pescoço eram marcas fraquinhas. Sentamos no chão e contei tudo para Lene. Desde a hora que deixei James na sala comunal até a hora que encontrei ela nas arquibancadas.

- E você vai fazer o quê agora? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Escovar meus dentes e tomar um banho, tô me sentindo nojenta – fiz uma careta. – Obrigada, amiga.

Não demorei tanto quanto gostaria no banho. Vai parecer idiota, mas eu fiquei com medo de demorar muito, sair e me deparar com Dough sozinho no quarto. Se James conseguia subir, ele poderia também, não? Sabe-se lá o que faria com Marlene... e depois... Tomei banho o mais rápido que eu pude, esfregando tanto a esponja no corpo todo que minha pele ficou meio sensível. Enrolada na toalha, respirei fundo e abri a porta. Marlene estava deitada na cama dela, fitando o teto. Sentou assim que me viu.

- Achou mais alguma marca?

- Só nessa parte aqui – indiquei a área da coxa esquerda e do lado esquerdo do meu bumbum. – Mas tô sentindo uma dor aqui nas costas, na altura dessa costela.

- Deixa eu ver – virei de costas e tirei a toalha. – Vixe, olha o tamanho desse roxo.

- Não achei nada quando olhei no espelho.

- Bem, na verdade ele ainda tá meio verde. Como isso veio parar aqui?

- Acho que foi na parede. Ele tava me... Pressionando com tanta força na parede e eu tava me debatendo tão forte que deve ter machucado.

Quando terminei de falar, Lene já tinha tirado a manchinha de lá.

- Lily, não consigo mais segurar... O que você vai fazer?

- Sinceramente não sei – suspirei. – Parece que quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais longe eu fico da solução. Sério, só me dá raiva e nojo e vontade de chorar, mas não consigo pensar no que fazer.

Lene se deixou cair com a cabeça no travesseiro novamente. Ficou assim até eu terminar de me trocar.

- Então eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar – ela disse num tom animado, quando eu sentei na beira da cama dela, penteando o cabelo.

Ela veio para perto de mim e tomou o pente da minha mão.

- Lembra que a gente sempre ia pra Sala Precisa antes? Quando queria ficar conversando sem precisar dividir a sala comunal?

- Aham – desde o terceiro ano, quando descobrimos a Sala Precisa, sempre que podíamos, ficávamos lá. Era melhor do que a nossa árvore, no jardim, melhor do que a sala comunal e melhor do que o salão principal. E ela era sempre igual quando íamos, mesmo que só estivéssemos eu e Marlene, ou todos os Marotos e as Apimentadas juntos, coisa que acontecia com frequência. No sexto ano, porém, a gente perdeu o costume de ir lá. – Que é que tem?

- Bem, Sirius me lembrou disso essa semana. Na verdade, nós estávamos aqui mesmo no sexto andar, ontem quando voltamos lá do jardim. Numa sala ali perto da sala de aritmancia... E aí fomos interrompidos por um aluno que tinha esquecido alguma coisa lá dentro.

- Se agarrando pelas salas durante a noite, né, bonito.

- Bom, nós estávamos com vontade de dar uns beijinhos, né, mas o Sirius, pelas barbas de Merlim! É só dar uma brechinha que ele já está pegando fogo. Enfim – ela pigarreou porque eu dei risada – nós fomos interrompidos, mas estávamos tão... _Empolgados_, que a última coisa que pensamos foi em voltar pra sala comunal. Então subimos um andar, meio que sem desgrudar os lábios, sabe, esbarrando em tudo quanto é parede. E quando estávamos justamente aproveitando uma parede, apareceram uns corvinais indo pra sala comunal... bem, eu tava tão nas nuvens que nem prestei atenção aonde estávamos indo, só dei por mim quando Sirius, sem largar minha mão, estava indo e vindo de um lado para o outro.

_" ...três"_, ele murmurou, parando. _"Vamos"_.

- Aí é que eu fui olhar, pra me dar conta que estávamos na frente de uma porta discreta, quase da cor da parede. Sirius me conduziu lá pra dentro e fechou a porta. Não era exatamente a nossa sala, sabe, como costumava ser, cheia de pufes coloridos e almofadas e tudo mais. Tinham algumas almofadas, mas que eram muito maiores e fofas, como se um corpo inteiro pudesse afundar ali. Aí eu estaquei.

Eu tive que dar risada. Quando ela começou a contar, eu já sabia onde isso ia dar. Porque eu era a melhor amiga de Sirius, afinal, e apesar de parecer sórdido, ele me contava detalhes das suas pegações pelo Castelo. Coisa que ficava só entre nós, claro. Jamais teria decência pra contar isso pra alguém (hehê), muito menos para Marlene, que eu sabia ser apaixonada por ele.

- Tá rindo do quê? – ela perguntou, terminando de pentear meu cabelo. – Posso fazer uma trança?

- Pode – tossi, disfarçando a risada. – Foi engraçado o jeito como você falou, só.

- Hm – ela fez, sem se convencer.

- Vai, continua. Tô curiosa.

- Eu fiquei parada lá, encarando as almofadas, compreendendo a intenção dele, até ele dizer: _"Que foi, Lene?"_, na maior cara-de-pau.

_"Que foi, Sirius? Foi que só tem uma coisa na minha cabeça nesse exato momento... Eu sou a visitante número 200 dessa sala."_

_"O qu-? Lene...!"_

_"Vai dizer que é a primeira vez que pede pra Sala Precisa se transformar num... Lugar desses?"_

_"Não, não é a primeira vez. Embora ele nunca tenha ficado desse jeito."_

_"Como assim?"_, eu perguntei toda cheia de má-vontade.

_"Nunca tinha visto essa sala. Sempre aparece um cubículo que mais parece um armário de vassouras... A única coisa melhor que já apareceu foi uma escrivaninha"._

Eu ri de novo. Não sei o que me deu, da onde eu estava tirando forças pra achar graça nas coisas. Mas foi automático, porque me lembrei da história da escrivaninha. Sirius me contando todo empolgado, logo depois do feriado do Natal do ano passado, que a Sala Precisa finalmente tinha se provado mais útil e variada, e dando graças a Deus pela... vá saber o nome da garota agora, eu sei que era uma setimanista da Corvinal... bom, não vou lembrar, já que ela já se formou. Mas lembro de Sirius dizendo (contra o meu agrado e aos meus pedidos de _"ok, pode me poupar dos detalhes"_) que ficou impressionado com o que a tal garota podia fazer com as pernas. ENFIM.

- Ai, Lene, desculpa. É que o Sirius já tinha me falado da escrivaninha e aí eu tive que rir. Desculpa. Eu sei que não é nem um pouco legal ficar pensando em outras que ele pegou e o que fez com elas. E nem teve graça, de verdade. É que seu namorado é tão inconveniente! Ele me contava umas coisas desagradáveis, e dessa vez foi bem desagradável. Só ri pela lembrança.

Ela estava me olhando sem expressão.

- Desculpa, amiga.

- Não tô brava – ela riu. – É que... Eu esqueço que você conhece tanto o Sirius quanto me conhece, aí fiquei pensando aqui que talvez ele já tenha te contado e você só esteja se fazendo de curiosa para não cortar meu barato.

- Não! Ele não me contou nada, aquele desgraçado. A única vez que eu quero saber das coisas, ele não conta – ela revirou os olhos. – Nah, acho que ele tem medo que eu vá contar pra você que ele me contou, enfim...

- Bom, sem problemas. Não sabe mesmo?

- Não, me conta.

- Tá. Então quando ele me disse isso, a minha irritação foi embora. _"Estamos perdendo tempo_", eu murmurei.

_"Quer dizer... vamos voltar pra sala comunal?"_, ele perguntou, todo murcho.

- Meninos são tão idiotas, né? Sirius é tão tapado de vez em quando...

- James também – revirei os olhos, rindo.

_"Não, Sirius. Quero dizer que estamos perdendo tempo conversando, já que essas almofadas estão aí e tudo mais..."_

Não foi preciso mais uma palavra, ele já estava todo sorridente outra vez, partindo pra cima de mim com aquela cara que ele faz e... Bom. Né, não faz sentido algum ficar falando de como as expressões dele me deixam louca – ela riu. – O que eu queria _mesmo_ contar é que... Lils! Acho que eu estava um pouquinho assim, ó, de perder minha virgindade! – ela aproximou o dedão do indicador.

- AH! EU ESPEREI TODA ESSA HISTÓRIA PRA ISSO? Eu pensei que você ia me contar os detalhes calientes da sua noite com Sirius, pra eu tirar essa imagem de atos sexuais violentos da minha cabeça! Não que eu fosse imaginar a figura de vocês dois, né, mas eu podia ME imaginar, né...

- Sua safada! – ela riu. – Não, tô falando sério... Eu amarelei.

- Tô brincando, amiga. Eu... tá, mentira. Eu pensei que você tinha mesmo, transado com ele, quando você começou essa história.

- O que as pessoas pensam da gente, né, brincadeira... – ela resmungou, brincando.

- Mas é que são vocês dois, entende? As duas pessoas mais... Fogosas que eu conheço!

(Tirando Yasmin, mas acho que essa não era uma boa hora pra mencionar isso, mesmo que Lene e ela sejam amigas agora.)

- Pensei que seria impossível frear Sirius depois de um certo momento... e você me pareceu tão disposta... – continuei.

- Pois é. E eu nem tava pensando muito, sabe, só conseguia aproveitar ao máximo o momento, sentindo o cheiro dele, o corpo... Aqueles braços! Meu Merlin, amiga, meu namorado é a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, sério. Então eu não estava raciocinando direito, só deixando a vida me levar. Ou, muito provavelmente, o Sirius.

_"E, quando eu vi, eu e ele estávamos sem blusa. Eu estava sem sutiã, minhas calças nos meus joelhos e, acredite se quiser, eu tive essa percepção quando EU estava em ação. Eu estava desabotoando a calça dele."_

Lene parou. Confesso que eu estava meio em choque. Quero dizer. Eu nunca fiquei sem sutiã na frente de um garoto, se descontarmos Déryck. Já fiquei sem blusa, tudo bem. Alguns dos meus melhores amassos já esquentaram a esse ponto, de quase tirar o sutiã, de levantar bastante a saia... Mas tirar? Novidade pra mim, porque até onde eu sabia, Lene também nunca tinha feito isso.

- Eu sei... Foi rápido, né? – ela notou minha expressão. – Eu também me assustei, por isso que, na mesma hora, larguei a calça dele e puxei a minha pra cima.

- E aí?

- E aí que, coitado, quase senti a frustração dele tomando forma sólida ali do meu lado. Não se faz isso com um garoto, Lily. Jamais. Eu fiz e foi cruel. Olhei pra ele, olhei pra _baixo_... Coitadinho. Se eu não estivesse tão eufórica, tinha dado risada da desgraça alheia.

- Lene! Coitadinho! – eu estava rindo.

Quero dizer, eu conseguia imaginar Marlene toda tensa, frustrando o garoto e depois mudando de humor e rindo da broxada dele. Respirei fundo pra me conter.

- Não, sério. Não foi proposital, de jeito nenhum. Meio trágico fazer isso, até desumano eu diria. Prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais vou deixar chegar a esse ponto pra desistir, porque é de cortar o coração.

_"Mas foi automático! A hora que eu onde eu estava, como eu estava, com quem eu estava... eu me assustei. Não que eu não queria fazer isso, sabe, muito pelo contrário! Ainda mais com Sirius, eu praticamente respiro ele o dia inteiro. Mesmo quando a gente não tá perto, eu fico doente pensando naquele corpo perto do meu."_

Lembrei do início do meu dia. Meus amassos com James perto da casa dos gritos. Suspirei. Como um dia podia mudar tanto em menos de dez horas?

- Mas tem alguma coisa, certo? Te segurando, quero dizer. Senão, não teria feito isso.

- É que... Não que eu não acredite que Sirius gosta de mim. Mesmo. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não tenho expectativas românticas quanto à minha primeira vez. Mas... Na hora, foi como se eu tivesse.

Puxei minha amiga para um abraço. Eu sei o que ela estava dizendo, que se Sirius tivesse dito naquela hora, sinceramente, que a amava, ela não tinha parado. Naquela hora ou em qualquer outra. Mas como eu conhecia bem demais ambos, eu sabia que a palavra com A ainda não tinha sido dita. Por nenhum dos lados.

- Oh, Lene! Você sabe que o Sirius não teria mudado tanto como aconteceu se não fosse por um sentimento muito forte. Ele só não te disse, mas todo mundo percebe que ele é completamente apaixonado por você, assim como você é por ele.

- Mas será que mudou tanto assim, Lils? Quero dizer, eu sei que ele não me trai, tenho certeza disso. E, pelo menos disso, não tenho medo nenhum, já que o dia que acontecer qualquer coisa é um chute bem dado e pronto. Mas, tá, ele tá comigo. E, beleza, todo mundo vê que ele tá feliz, tá satisfeito, tá todo lindo comigo. Não é nem de longe aquele Sirius que ficava zombando das pessoas trocando palavras carinhosas. Ele faz isso, sabe. Ele fica me olhando, às vezes, em silêncio. Eu percebo. E ele sente necessidade de ficar grudado em mim quando estamos juntos, o que se vê pela quantidade de apertos, mordidas, carinhos, beijos e tudo mais. Só que...

Acho que até ela esqueceu o ponto que queria chegar depois de falar todos esses pontos positivos.

- Só que...?

- E se ele estiver feliz agora? E se desistir daqui a duas semanas? E se for embora, se eu der o que ele quer? É chato pensar assim do cara que tá comigo, eu sei. Até porque eles não são mais assim. James e Sirius, eu sei que mudaram, que amadureceram e tem caráter pra não sair usando as pessoas assim. Não é como se eu achasse que Sirius só está _fingindo_, sabe? Eu sei que ele não tá, eu sei que é verdadeiro. Mas e se acabar?

- Amiga...

- É ridículo, né, mas é que você sabe que eu nunca senti isso por ninguém... Eu tenho medo que acabe. Não é insegurança, é? É só... Medo que os sentimentos dos outros não sejam como os meus – ela suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem.

- Posso apostar que não vão acabar. Tudo bem, não posso dizer que tenho certeza de que vocês vão estar com 107 anos, vivendo juntos em Godric's Hollow. Mas, como você mesma disse, eu conheço muito bem o Sirius. Ele é louco por você, e isso não vai mudar tão facilmente.

- Você é a melhor, sabia? – Lene fez beicinho pra mim.

- Não, você que é. Foi a única que eu quis que me confortasse agora há pouco.

- Duvido. Aposto que se pudesse contar pra James, sem medo, tinha ido desembestada lá pro campo – ela sorriu.

- Pegaria você no caminho – pisquei.

- Eu te amo, Lils. Desculpa ficar te fazendo escutar abobrinha quando você tá tão abatida.

- Eu? Abatida? Não sei da onde – brinquei. – Eu também te amo, Lene. Se você não me distraísse eu ficaria louca, sério. Ou secaria de tanto chorar, uma das duas opções.

- Agora é sério, você tem que decidir o que fazer. Isso não pode ficar assim, Lily, Dough tem que pagar pelo que fez. Isso é grave. Ninguém pode agarrar outra pessoa assim, é...

- Humilhante.

- É desumano! E se Fabrício não tivesse aparecido? Já pensou nisso?

- Já – me arrepiei de volta.

- Não, eu sei que é horrível dizer isso, mas é muito sério. Se ninguém tivesse visto, ele podia ter te estuprado lá! Não seria nada inteligente, não é, mas ele estava caminhando pra isso! Não adiantar _não falar_. Era isso que ele estava tentando fazer. Cumprir aquela maldita aposta dele à força – pausa. – PORCO.

* * *

**N/A: **AEAEAE, prometi e cumpri, hein. Lene e Sirius lindos aí. IUAHSDIUHASUDH e é só o começo, hm. As respostas das reviews vão por email, ok? E vamos animar aí, né, por favor. O capítulo 32 vem logo, i promise. Beijos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Domingo, 16 de novembro. Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, sete horas da manhã.**

Bom dia. Então, eu estou na cama ainda. E, sim, eu passei um tempo sem escrever. Sabe por quê? Porque minha rotina foi alterada contra minha vontade. Por quem? Aquele maldito do Douglas. Não consigo mais aproveitar os tempos livres para ficar sozinha, escrevendo. Porque eu tenho medo o tempo. De ficar sozinha, quero dizer. Antes, eu acordava mais cedo nos fins de semana (coisa do meu organismo maluco, com certeza) e aproveitava para ir pegar meu cate, voltar para a sala comunal e ficar escrevendo na minha poltrona até todo mundo acordar. Agora não consigo mais fazer isso. Porque a idéia de descer daqui sozinha, passar pela sala comunal vazia, atravessar o castelo vazio na ida e na volta e ficar ali em baixo na minha poltrona, dando sopa para o azar... Bem, ela soa terrível para mim. Nos dias de semana eu sempre descia mais cedo, tomava o meu café sozinha ou com alguém que eu encontrasse por lá e podia até ficar lá sozinha, escrevendo até alguém aparecer. Agora não consigo. Eu acordo mais cedo e fico quietinha na cama, esperando as meninas levantarem. Quando elas descem, eu desço junto. Nada de escapadas antes, durante ou depois do almoço para subir e pegar meu caderno, nada de fugidinhas à noite para escrever enquanto todo mundo está em outro lugar. Não, eu fico o tempo todo junto de todo mundo. Quanto mais gente comigo, melhor eu me sinto.

É horrível, não? O que uma pessoa pode fazer com você. E isso que Dough só me... Bom, me violentou, mas não chegou a fazer coisa pior. E se eu tivesse sofrido mais? Eu teria que ser internada no St. Mungus? Ou até em uma clínica psiquiátrica trouxa? Sei lá.

Acontece que... Bom, você nunca vai acreditar no que aconteceu naquele mesmo dia. (É SÉRIO, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA! *-*) É, claro, eu vou contar em breve. Primeiro, a continuação da história:

Eu me lembro que quando eu parei de escrever, estava contando os acontecimentos horrendos de domingo de manhã. Depois de ter contado tudo para Lene, aqui no dormitório, e ela ter me distraído conversando sobre sua quase primeira vez, nós descemos para encontrar todo mundo, porque já era hora do almoço.

Nós fomos direto para o Salão Principal e já estava todo mundo lá. Almoçamos normalmente. Ou, melhor dizendo, eles almoçaram normalmente. Eu não desgrudava os olhos da porta, imaginando o porquê de Dough ainda não estar ali na ponta, perto da mesa dos professores, onde ele sempre se sentava. Eu temia que fosse tremer feito vara verde se ele aparecesse e tinha medo que... Bom, não sei. Quando Fabrício apareceu para me salvar e ele ainda teve a cara-de-pau de cumprimentá-lo...! Eu esperava qualquer coisa daquele nojento.

Mas Dough não apareceu.

Percebi que James tinha captado meu olhar para porta algumas vezes, mas não falou nada. Depois do almoço, depois que nós subimos para escovar os dentes e Alice trocar de blusa (porque tinha derrubado molho nela), os meninos voltaram a treinar. O treino era só às três, afinal, mas é costume que, nos dias de treino, James e Sirius passem quase o dia todo no campo. Remus e Déryck queriam ficar lá nas arquibancadas, então fomos todos. Deitei em um dos degraus gigantescos que formam os assentos, com a cabeça nas pernas dobradas de Bruna e a última coisa que me lembro daquela hora é dela mexendo no meu cabelo, alisando minha trança.

Acordei bastante tempo depois, atordoada. Eu estava num lugar fofo. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com uma parede. Arregalei os olhos na mesma hora em que pensei estar sozinha e sentei assustada. Respirei aliviada ao olhar em volta. Tinha uma meia luz confortável, o lugar que eu tinha estado deitada... Eram almofadas pretas, vermelhas e douradas. A sala era bem grande e, no canto oposto da onde eu estava, James, Sirius e Remus estavam conversando. No meio da sala, duas mesinhas com tabuleiros de xadrez bruxo e outra com um baralho novinho de snap. Perto dali, um sofá cama de três lugares que mais caberiam todos nós, em frente a um monte de apoiozinhos para os pés. Do lado do sofá, uma mesa com várias edições passadas de vários jornais bruxos. Tinham alguns tapetes pelo chão e as paredes estavam repletas de pôsters de times de quadribol, bandas bruxas e fotos dos marotos e das apimentadas ao longo dos anos. Tinha um espelho grande em uma das paredes, ao lado de um cabideiro, e uma portinha que eu não sabia onde ia dar. Passei por Frank e Bruna jogando xadrez e fui me sentar nos pufes onde os meninos estavam.

- Hey – James estendeu a mão quando me percebeu ali. – Tá se sentindo melhor?

Concordei com a cabeça, me sentando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão. Devia estar me sentindo um lixo mesmo, para deitar e dormir assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas eu realmente me sentia mais disposta. Passei a mão no cabelo e percebi que estava sem a trança. Comecei a refazê-la.

- Então, quer dizer que voltamos a usar nosso refúgio – sorri. Eu gostei daquele lugar, mais do que a sala que costumávamos ter até o ano passado.

- Foi idéia da Lene – Remus ia dizendo –, ela sugeriu que viéssemos pra cá ao invés de ficar lá na sala comunal.

_"Posso imaginar porquê"_, pensei.

Na mesma hora, ela passou pela porta segurando dois sacos, com Alice e Déryck em seu encalço, cada um segurando dois sacos também.

- Acordou a bela adormecida – Déryck sorriu ao me ver. – Gostou da nova sala?

- Amei. Aquilo ali é um banheiro? – indiquei a portinha ao lado do espelho. Obtive alguns _"aham"_ como resposta. – Legal.

- Fomos buscar comida! – Lene finalmente largou no chão os sacos que estava segurando.

- Porra, o batalhão inteiro vem comer aqui e eu não tava sabendo? – Sirius riu antes de chamar os outros dois: – Frank, Brubs!

Estávamos todos comendo as costelinhas no meio de pães e mais interessados nas tortinhas doces do que nos salgados quando Lene me puxou para o sofá.

- Preferi vir aqui do que ter que ficar na sala comunal e depois descer para o Salão. Você parecia doente na hora do almoço. Se continuasse daquele jeito, eles iam desconfiar.

Silêncio.

- Além do mais, aquele papo sobre a sala precisa me deu saudades. Não ficou muito melhor do que a antiga?

- Ficou – sorri. – Será que eles perceberam alguma coisa? – olhei pra todo mundo rindo lá nos pufes.

- Quando você dormiu lá nas arquibancadas, eles nem ligaram. Na verdade, você precisava dormir, acho que foi stress demais. Só que a gente ficou fazendo a maior bagunça e você não acordou, aí eles ficaram meio preocupados. Falei que você estava se sentindo mal desde manhã, e aí quando o treino dos meninos acabou, a gente veio pra cá.

- Dormi quanto tempo?

- A gente foi pro campo antes das duas, e estamos aqui desde as seis. São quase sete e meia agora... Acho que você dormiu umas boas cinco horas.

- Pelo menos eu tô me sentindo melhor.

- Lily, isso não vai durar, ok? A gente não pode ficar se escondendo aqui pra sempre. Você tem que contar pra eles.

Eu nem respondi. Eu sabia que eu tinha que contar. Não me agradava nenhum pouco a idéia de esconder coisas de James, e muito menos de Sirius, que me contou toda a história de Dough. Só que... Eu não sabia o que os meninos iriam fazer. Eu tinha certeza que eles ficariam furiosos e tinha medo que se metessem em alguma confusão, por saber o quão hipócrita e cínico Dough é. E se fizesse as coisas tenderem a seu favor? E se os meninos se encrencassem e ele saísse como vítima?

- Eu te ajudo, tá? Fico com você, mas precisa contar.

- Acho que contar pra eles ao mesmo tempo é melhor, né? – ela assentiu. – Então quando a gente tiver voltando, ficamos para trás e vamos até a Torre de Astronomia.

Voltamos para os pufes e a conversa foi longe.

- Quase dez horas, pessoal, melhor irmos andando – Frank se levantou e puxou Alice com ele.

Recolhemos os sacos e as migalhas do chão, jogamos tudo no lixo e olhamos mais uma vez pra sala.

- Vamos, Rem. Ela vai continuar aqui quando voltarmos – Déryck riu.

Estávamos no corredor. James estava importunando Remus lá na frente. Déryck estava metido entre Alice e Bruna, tagarelando. Frank e Marlene estavam conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa desconhecida, mas ouvi risadas e o nome do Filch mais de uma vez. Me deixei ficar para trás com Sirius.

- Pads... Preciso falar com você.

- Fala – ele olhou, interessado.

- Na verdade, tenho duas coisas pra contar.

- Vamos, Lils!

- Lembra que você me pediu pra não contar a James sobre o caso do Dough, né? Até acharmos um jeito melhor de dizer... Bom, digamos que...

- Você contou pra ele? – os olhos dele alcançaram James rindo, lá na frente. – Ele não parece nervoso.

- É, eu não contei pra ele. Estava conversando com Dumbledore, explicando os meus surtos, e na verdade eu já estava indo embora, entende, a porta estava meio aberta. E James acabou escutando.

- Putz.

- Sim, a parte boa é que eu só disse que Dough apostou com _uns babacas_ que ia conseguir transar comigo. Não falei mais nada, então James nem sonha que são sonserinos, ou que você já sabia disso há tempos.

- Hm. E por que ele parece tão tranquilo? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não sei – olhei pra James. – Falei pra ele fazer o que quisesse com Dough, contanto que não acabasse mal pro lado dele.

- Não!

- Sim! – eu ri. – Mas agora... Bom, digamos que as coisas mudaram. Eu preciso te contar outra coisa... E essa coisa não é agradável.

- Lily...

- Sério. E acho que nada mais justo do que contar para os dois ao mesmo tempo. Só que... Bem, conhecendo vocês como eu conheço, vocês vão... Ficar putos.

- Lily.

- Escuta Sirius. Eu preciso que você me ajude, ok? Nem você nem James vão sair correndo assim que eu contar, e não vão fazer nada precipitado ou arriscado, ou...

- Lily, só fala logo!

- Calma. Chama ali a Lene e vai pra Torre de Astronomia. Vou pegar James e encontro vocês lá. Me promete.

- O quê?

- Que vai raciocinar, mesmo estando furioso. Vai se segurar e segurar James se for preciso.

- Prome... Ah, não sei. Lily, se aquele desgraçado aprontou outra vez...

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, antes de sair de perto e ir alcançar James. Quando estávamos os quatro na Torre de Astronomia, quase amarelei. Mas Lene me olhou com aquela cara de _"se você não abrir a boca e contar tudo agora, vou piorar as coisas pra você"_ e aí foi fácil começar.

(Mentira, não foi nada fácil, de qualquer maneira).

- Eu fui... Bom, não vou ficar fazendo rodeios, ok? – respirei. – Isso já vai ser suficientemente ruim se eu contar rápido – disse para mim mesma.

- Lily...

- Fui violentada hoje.

Silêncio. Olhei para Marlene, buscando apoio. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para os meninos. Eu olhei também. Eles estavam com expressões de incompreensão.

- Digo... – minha voz falhou. – Digo... _Sexualmente_ violentada.

As reações aconteceram em câmera lenta para mim. Sirius contorceu o rosto numa careta de raiva e logo depois explodiu. James fechou os olhos com força, eu podia meio que sentir a raiva, a frustração e o pesar exalando enquanto ele deixava a mão escorregar pelo rosto.

- O QUÊ? AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! – Sirius deu um murro na parede ao lado dele.

- O quê ele fez com você? – James não precisou perguntar pra saber de quem se tratava. Pra ele, ao contrário de para o resto do mundo, Dough nunca pareceu boa pessoa. – Lily, me responde. _O que ele fez?_

Meu coração estava apertado. James agora passava furiosamente as mãos pelo cabelo e seus olhos estavam meio desfocados, mesmo que tentasse olhar para mim.

- Eu fui até a biblioteca hoje, depois que deixei você lá em cima. Eu tinha encontrado as meninas na escada, então achei que tudo bem se eu fosse rapidinho até lá, estaria de volta antes de elas descerem para o jardim... Estava tudo bem, tirando aquele lugar horrível, aquele canto abandonado da biblioteca. Eu peguei o livro, decorei a contra-azaração que eu teria que dizer pra Dough e quando eu devolvi o livro pra estante... Lá estava ele, do meu lado, com um sorriso transfigurado no rosto.

James tinha apoiado um das mãos numa das colunas e estava segurando a cabeça com a outra, de olhos fechados e apertados. Lene tinha se apoiado em Sirius, segurando seu braço.

- Ele começou a avançar pra mim, falando coisas ridículas, me ameaçando...

- Ameaçando como? – a voz de Sirius estava rouca.

- Ele ficou sabendo que McGonagall conversou comigo e começou a dizer coisas sobre... Sobre eu parar de azará-lo, de fazer escândalos... E veio vindo cada vez mais perto... Em menos de dois minutos ele estava em cima de mim, tentando forçar sua língua pra dentro da minha boca, destruindo meu pescoço, minha perna...

Não consegui mais falar. Porque me dava nojo pensar nessa cena e porque meio que não estava aguentando mais ver os dois daquele jeito. Era como torturá-los, sério. James estava com o rosto contorcido de ódio e alguma outra coisa, Sirius estava praticamente explodindo, sempre murmurando coisas como _"o maldito tentou honrar a aposta"_, _"filho da puta sem escrúpulos"_ e _"quando eu puser a mão naquele babaca..."_

- Pronto, amiga – foi Marlene quem quebrou o silêncio, vindo até mim e me abraçando.

Mais silêncio. Eu estava de costas para os meninos, Lene devia estar olhando de um para o outro. Meu rosto estava enterrado no ombro da minha amiga, esperando. James se manifestou:

- A primeira coisa... Nós temos que, você tem que... Vem, Lily, vamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Mas, Jam-

- _Vem, Lily._

Lene afastou os braços e eu segui até James. Dei uma boa olhada em Sirius antes de deixar a Torre. Lene acenou para mim e eu fui. James não disse uma palavra. Eu também não, porque não acho que teria sido capaz. Mas, de repente, ele parou e se virou para mim.

- Lil... O qu- Não! Não chora... – ele me puxou para perto. – Lily, por favor...

- Desculpa.

- Por chorar? Lily, isso é absurdo.

- Não, por fazer você passar por isso.

- Lil... _O quê_... Merlin! Lily... Você não tem idéia do quanto é importante pra mim. É sério. Qualquer coisa que aconteça a você me afeta, qualquer coisinha... E se for algo ruim, então... Eu tenho vontade de... De, sei lá, de morrer só de pensar em você sofrendo – a voz dele era baixa e estava meio trêmula.

Ergui meus olhos para perceber que os dele estavam cheios de _dor_, aquela "outra coisa" que eu não tinha reconhecido lá na Torre.

- Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você sofreu e, mesmo assim, eu queria poder matar aquele idiota. Lily, por favor... Shh... Foi porque eu falei daquele jeito com você lá em cima? Desculpa, mas é que nós simplesmente temos que contar a Dumbledore e-

- Não, você tem razão. Não... Não sei, só não acho que seja justo, sabe, logo agora que a gente se acertou, ficar passando por isso.

- Ei, ei. Esquece isso. Nós vamos passar por isso e por qualquer outra coisa que aparecer. Mas nada ruim vai acontecer de novo, ok? Passou, não vou deixar você sofrer assim outra vez.

Mais lágrimas escorreram. Porque pelo jeito que ele falou... Estava claro que ele estava sofrendo também. Não sei como isso é possível, mas meu coração, além de super apertado, cresceu um pouquinho mais, como se eu sentisse meu amor por James crescer.

- Eu te amo – murmurei no escuro.

Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, no que eu imaginei ser um riso triste. Senti seus braços em volta de mim, um conforto mais do que bem-vindo e tão esperado. Ficamos assim durante bastante tempo, como se ele soubesse exatamente como pegar cada pedaço do meu coração e juntar novamente. Ou da minha honra, da minha dignidade, seja lá o que tinha sido despedaçado naquele dia. Estava me sentindo aquecida e segura quando ele me soltou e inclinou a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos.

- Então não me faça passar por isso outra vez – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto. – Cada vez que você fica assim, é como se um pedaço meu fosse arrancado. Sabe da onde?

- O quê?

- O pedaço, sua boba – ele riu. – Da onde o pedaço é arrancado.

- Ah – respondi estupidamente. – Não.

- Daqui – ele colocou minha mão sobre seu peito. Sorri automaticamente, porque seu coração estava batendo forte pra caramba. – _Eu_ é que te amo, ruiva. Você vai ficar bem?

Assenti. Claro que eu ia. Naquela hora eu percebi que, contanto que James ficasse comigo, eu ia ficar bem. Não consegui verbalizar isso, porque senti que minha voz ia embargar caso eu tentasse. Me limitei a lançar meus braços em volta da sua cintura novamente e respirar profundamente seu perfume.

- Vamos? – soltei-o e voltamos a andar.

Nós descemos até o quarto andar num ritmo meio apressado. As gárgulas não estavam lá muito dispostas a nos deixar passar, mas James ameaçou fazer um escândalo (não adiantou da primeira vez, mas adiantou quando ele começou a gritar) e elas nos deixaram passar.

- Boa noite – Dumbledore nos olhava com surpresa. – Não esperava ver a senhorita tão cedo, Lily.

Eu fiquei meio sem jeito, mas James apareceu ao meu lado na mesma hora.

- Oh, Sr. Potter! – as sobrancelhas dele subiram mais um pouquinho. - O que posso fazer por vocês dois a essa hora?

- Ah, professor, desculpe. Eu sei que já passou da hora de nos recolhermos, mas... Nós viemos fazer uma queixa – James estava totalmente desconfortável e determinado ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma queixa? Você quer dizer... Uma denúncia?

- Exatamente. Uma denúncia.

- Mas isso é muito sério, Sr. Potter.

- É mesmo, senhor.

Dumbledore fitou James por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus olhinhos de raio-x sobre mim. Tentei não ficar apavorada. Quero dizer, é óbvio que eu queria contar sobre Dough e é óbvio que eu queria que Dumbledore tomasse alguma providência. Mas é que... Bom, estar na frente dele é como se sentir uma formiguinha diante de um gigante. E se, mesmo com toda a sua generosidade, ele não acreditasse em nós? E se Dough já tivesse feito seu papel de bom moço e encantado o diretor com sua simpatia e boa vontade e pose de bom estudante? Eu sabia que ele tinha tratado diretamente com Dumbledore para conseguir entrar em Hogwarts nesse último ano.

- Então, por favor, sentem-se – ele falou finalmente, indicando as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

Sentei, me sentindo um pouco travada. Mas eu teria que falar logo, porque olhei para James buscando ajuda e tudo que consegui foi mais pressão ainda, mesmo que ele tivesse me lançado um olhar de "estou aqui com você".

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, professor... – comecei fraquinho. – Mas fui atacada hoje, por um dos alunos.

- Sexualmente _violentada_ – James emendou, de dentes cerrados.

- Oh, mais essa é uma acusação muito séria também – Dumbledore demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não é uma acusação, senhor – James quase o interrompeu. – Como o professor mesmo disse, trata-se de uma denúncia. Temos certeza do que aconteceu.

- Muito bem... – Dumbledore baixou os olhos para mim novamente. – Quem foi o aluno, Srta. Evans?

- Douglas Belinazzo, senhor.

Dumbledore estava imóvel. Seus olhos continuavam em cima de mim, mas agora estavam apertados, como se ele estivesse avaliando se sua ex monitora-chefe seria capaz de inventar coisas assim só para arruinar os outros. Alguma coisa na minha feição (ou muito provavelmente na de James) o alertou de que, não, eu não estava mentindo.

- Bem – o diretor estava buscando palavras. Na verdade, ele devia estar buscando reação porque... Sério, Dough enganou todo mundo direitinho. – Bem...

- Eu sei que é muito difícil acreditar – repeti –, mas Dough está com problemas, professor. Dá pra ver no olhar dele... Ele me abordou na biblioteca hoje, eu estava sozinha... Acho que ele está doente.

James olhou pra mim com surpresa.

- Não, é sério. Não estou o defendendo ou algo assim, muito pelo contrário. Gostaria muito mesmo que fosse tomada logo alguma providência, porque eu estou apavorada com a perspectiva de continuar dormindo há um lance de escada dele. Mas... Não é normal alguém fazer isso, entende? São coisas que você ouve e vê em jornais trouxas o tempo todo, sobre estupradores e maníacos sexuais. Mas são pessoas doentes, porque ninguém em sã consciência seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

Dumbledore ainda estava procurando alguma coisa pra dizer. James estava de volta com aquela expressão de dor.

- É desumano – acrescentei, sem fazer esforço pra ser ouvida. Na verdade, era isso que eu estava repetindo na minha cabeça desde a hora em que aconteceu.

- Certamente alguma providência será tomada – Dumbledore finalmente conseguiu articular uma frase.

- Mas ele tem que ser expulso do castelo, professor! Ninguém que seja capaz de tal coisa deveria ter o direito de por os pés aqui. Muito menos estudar e conviver com os alunos! Como se nada tivesse acontecido... Estou pouco me ferrando se ele está doente ou não, ele precisa sumir daqui!

- Sr. Potter...

- Desculpe, professor – ele estava praticamente ofegando de raiva. – Mas...

- Eu entendo que seja revoltante, Sr. Potter.

"_Se é que isso é verdade"_, eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos de Dumbledore.

- Mas eu não posso expulsar um aluno de Hogwarts com base em uma denúncia de outros dois alunos.

- Mas senhor...

- Sr. Potter, seja razoável. E se fosse você? E se, por ventura, o senhor tivesse inimigos aqui dentro, que gostariam de vê-lo longe do Castelo. E se eles por acaso viessem até meu escritório e me contassem uma história sobre você, mesmo sabendo que eu tenho extrema confiança nos meus alunos. O senhor não sentiria-se injustiçado se por um acaso eu o expulsasse sob essas condições?

- Com certeza, senhor.

- Pois bem – Dumbledore puxou o ar pesadamente. – Eu transmitirei nossa conversa ao corpo docente de Hogwarts e entrarei em contato com a Sra. Belinazzo. Depois, conversarei com o próprio Douglas.

- Ele vai tentar te enganar, você sabe... – comecei a dizer, mas parei quase no mesmo instante. Se tem uma coisa que Dumbledore com certeza não é, é besta. Certamente não se deixaria enganar por um babaca falso como Dough. – Quero dizer, eu sei que o senhor não se engana fácil com as pessoas... Mas o Fabrício, o garoto que me salvou hoje de manhã... Bem, quando ele nos encontrou na biblioteca... Dough teve a coragem de cumprimentá-lo antes de sair de lá. Ele foi pego em flagrante e ainda perguntou "como vai?" para o cara! Ele é falso, professor. Tenho medo que, além de ter enganado todo mundo antes, ele consiga se livrar da culpa agora e ainda ficar parecendo a vítima da história!

- Garanto que isso não acontecerá, Srta. Evans – Dumbledore me fitou com olhos compreensivos. – Agora, creio que seja melhor voltarem à Sala Comunal.

- É isso? Desculpe, professor, mas... O senhor vai conversar com ele? Alertá-lo? Não vai puni-lo ou alguma coisa assim...?

- Sr. Potter. Novamente, entendo que seja revoltante. Mas preciso ouvir os dois lados dessa história. Como já disse antes, eu tenho extrema confiança em todos os meus alunos. Procuro pensar que nenhuma pessoa dentro desse castelo seja capaz de coisas tão... Drásticas como essa.

Senti que James ia responder novamente, indagar Dumbledore sobre alguma providência mais sólida. Mas ele se segurou e não abriu a boca novamente, a não ser para dizer "boa noite" ao nos retirarmos.

- Ótimo! – ele cuspiu quando já estávamos no sexto andar. – Foi de extrema ajuda, essa conversa! Nem sei por que achei que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa... Francamente...!

- James – chamei, segurando seus braços e nos fazendo parar no meio do corredor. – Olha... Dumbledore é um cara muito razoável. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai fa-

- Ele duvidou de nós, Lily! Você ouviu o que ele disse? _E, se por ventura, eu tivesse inimigos que quisessem me ver longe de Hogwarts_... Ele praticamente me acusou de estar inventando histórias para ferrar aquele filho da puta!

Suspirei. Como se não bastasse magoá-lo, eu estava meio que o fazendo ultrapassar os limites do nervosismo.

- Olha... Eu sei que nada do que eu disser vai resolver agora, então-

- Não é isso-

- Não, deixa eu falar. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mesmo. Estou odiando te ver nesse estado e você está fazendo com que eu quase me arrependa de ter te contado.

- Não-

- James – segurei seu rosto com as mãos. – As coisas vão se resolver, tá bem? Há alguns minutos você me fez sentir a única coisa que eu queria... Segurança. Eu preciso que você se acalme e faça eu me sentir segura novamente. Ok? Só preciso disso. Dumbledore pode levar o tempo que quiser para verificar essa história e tirar Dough daqui, mas eu preciso que você fique comigo. Sem sofrer, porque o _meu_ coração é que dói quando você fica assim.

Ele só estava parado ali, me olhando. Seus ombros tinham relaxado e parecia que ele podia ver minha alma, com aquele olhar profundo.

- Por favor. Pode fazer isso por mim? Pode não perder a cabeça e não tornar isso tudo muito mais complicado?

Ele piscou pesadamente antes de soltar o ar.

- Posso. Desculpa. Você é tão mais forte do que eu, sério. Não sei como você consegue, eu simplesmente enlouqueço de pensar que aquele-

- James – quase revirei os olhos.

- Desculpa. Tá vendo? Não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Mas vou tentar, ok? Vou me frear e não vou tornar as coisas mais complicadas. Desculpa. Eu te amo tanto, sabia? Eu só quero que você fique bem.

- Eu vou ficar – respondi enquanto ele me puxava para perto. Enterrei meu rosto no seu peito e me senti segura de volta. – Pronto, era disso que eu estava falando.

- Do quê?

- De me sentir segura – sorri. – Lembra do que eu disse sobre você ser muito bom em abraços?

- Não acredito que você demorou tanto tempo pra descobrir.

- Desculpa.

- Você é louca – ele se afastou para poder me encarar. – Pára de me pedir desculpas, Lily! Essa é a última coisa que você deveria me dizer, sabe?

Não respondi. Porque pedir desculpas é meio involuntário. Acho que é meu subconsciente tentando me ajudar na questão de me redimir por ficar ignorando o amor de James por tanto tempo.

- Eu não sou mais forte do que você – falei quando já estávamos passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. – Você me aguentou te esnobando e ofendendo durante anos!

- Isso se chama cabeça-dura e falta de amor próprio – Sirius zombou, pegando a conversa pela metade.

- Vá se foder, Pads. Isso se chama única e puramente _amor_.

- Ai, GENTE! Como pode? James, seu lindo! Não é à toa que depois de tanto tempo você conseguiu derreter o coração dessa aí... Amor, faz tempo que você não me fala coisas românticas assim!

- Valeu, Prongs, sobrou pra mim.

- Disponha, cara – James sentou-se ao lado de Remus, passando um braço pelo seu ombro. – Mas hein – ele abraçou minha cintura quando me sentei em seu colo – alguém viu o Belinazzo por aí?

- James – agora eu realmente revirei os olhos.

- Não, não... É sério. Dumbledore realmente pode levar o tempo que quiser, mas isso não quer dizer que eu precise esperar pra quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado.

Olhei pra Sirius em busca de auxílio. Mas minha preocupação não durou muito.

- Não sei. Lá em cima é que não está, fui com Frank até lá em cima agora a pouco.

- Por quê? O que foi que ele fez? – Déryck perguntou, com ar de riso. - Além de adiar sua felicidade, quero dizer,

Isso pareceu trazer James pra realidade de que os outros não sabiam de tudo que tinha acontecido.

- E isso não é motivo suficiente? – ele tentou sorrir, mas suas feições estavam duras.

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto – alteei a voz.

- Fiquem à vontade, eu estou indo dormir - Alice bocejou.

- Bonito, né, Lice. Só porque Frank já subiu você se sente no direito de nos abandonar... – Bruna não terminou porque levou uma almofada na cara. – EI, VOLTA AQUI! – e as duas sumiram escada acima.

- Perdeu, Rem – dei risada. – Mas veja pelo lado bom... Ela esqueceu o lance do romantismo.

- Cala a boca, Lils. Sou muito romântico, ok?

- Cala a boca, é? Escuta aqui, Sr. Monitor-Chefe...! – não consegui terminar porque Remus me atacou com cócegas e James (aquele traidor) me tirou do colo e me deitou no sofá, e eu fui cruelmente atacada por quatro mãos ágeis e hilariantes.

Quando estava chorando de rir e implorando para pararem, percebemos que Marlene e Sirius tinham escapado para algum lugar mais apropriado.

- Bom – Remus levantou, ofegante. – Vou resgatar minha namorada e ir pra cama também. Pra minha cama. Digo, cada um pra sua cama... Ah! Boa noite!

Ficamos rindo e importunando Remus enquanto ele subia e depois caímos no silêncio. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico com um pensamento que tinha surgido quando James falou em quebrar a cara de Dough. Eles dividiam o mesmo quarto! E eu tinha certeza que ele não estava blefando. Tudo bem, já tínhamos tido aquela conversa sobre a briga, mas agora era diferente. Antes James queria brigar porque descobriu da aposta. Agora, queria matar porque descobriu que Dough tinha me atacado.

- James – murmurei de repente.

- Hm?

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, presta atenção.

- Tô ouvindo.

- Não faça nada estúpido – ele ficou rígido quando percebeu do que eu estava falando. – Eu sei que eu já pedi e a gente já tinha conversado... Só, por favor, as coisas são diferentes agora...

- São bem diferentes. Aquele idiota teria te... Argh! Ele te estupraria se tivesse a chance, Lily! Eu sei que você acha que ele está doente, mas por favor! Não é possível que você ainda tenha algum tipo de piedade dele!

- Não é por ele que eu estou falando... James, por favor. Você mesmo disse que Dumbledore praticamente te acusou de estar fazendo intriga... Brigar com Dough agora não vai ajudar em nada, só vai piorar as coisas...

- Lily, a hora que ele subir e eu entrar naquele quarto...

- Então não vá para o quarto! – gritei.

Silêncio.

Eu corei. Na hora eu não sabia bem o porquê, só sabia que algo muito maior do que não querer que James brigasse com Dough tinha me feito gritar aquilo. James também percebeu isso e (eu sinceramente não sei como ele consegue fazer isso), sua expressão assumiu um ar totalmente diferente depois que o choque passou.

- Lily... O que vo-

Ele nem terminou. Ou porque não achou palavras ou porque já sabia a resposta. Muito provavelmente a segunda opção, eu sei. Eu tenho certeza de que meus olhos estavam meio arregalados.

Eu estava meio assustada com o que aconteceria.

Assustada de um jeito bom.

* * *

**N/A:** Tá, vai. O capítulo nem veio tão rápido assim, eu admito. hehe. mas é que eu ia postar antes de viajar e acabou nem dando tempo. e na verdade tive que fazer algumas modificaçõezinhas... mas espero que gostem. beijos! (o resto das respostas das reviews vai por email!)

_**Sis:** não veio à jato mas também não demorou tanto, vai. ASIUHDIAUHS (yasmin deveria ler minha fic, pow. e se deleitar com a minha personagem inspirada nela, hehe) te amo horrores! _

_**Bia C. B. Potter**: obrigada! mesmo, mesmo. espero que continue assim. :D  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Ainda domingo, 16 de novembro. Nove e meia, dormitório.**

Ok, voltamos ao dormitório. Desci com as meninas pra tomar café e elas nem quiseram esperar os meninos. Estamos todas nos arrumando pra aproveitar o dia em Hogsmeade!

Então vou tentar contar meio logo o resto da história de domingo passado porque, mesmo sendo a última na fila do banho, tenho que me apressar.

Bom, depois do choque que James levou quando percebeu o que eu disse, ficamos um instante em silêncio antes de eu me manifestar de volta:

- Já são mais de onze e meia, então... Vá buscar a capa de invisibilidade e eu te encontro aqui em dez minutos, pode ser?

- Pode – a voz dele estava meio rouca.

Ele levantou do sofá meio travado, estava indo para as escadas e voltou. Ergueu meu rosto pelo queixo e fitou meus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Só tendo certeza de que você não vai me deixar esperando aqui, feito um idiota.

- Eu não estou exatamente brincando com você, James.

- Eu te amo – ele beijou meu nariz e subiu. Eu estava apavorada. Meu estômago parecia ter triplicado de tamanho e decidido fazer uma festa dentro do meu corpo. Levantei de um pulo. Ok, eu tinha dez minutos para subir, tomar banho e parecer saudável ao invés de suar nervosamente e manter um olhar apavorado no meu rosto. Subi correndo, tentando fazer o menos de barulho possível.

- Nossa, aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Bruna tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, estava quase fechando a porta quando eu passei correndo para dentro.

Segurei o rosto dela entre as mãos, sorrindo e com o coração na boca. Ela só me encarou. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, até que ela arregalou os olhos também.

- LILS! – ela gritou antes de tapar a boca com a mão, olhando para ver se Alice não tinha acordado. – Oh, meu Merlin! Você vai... Vai...! O que você vai fazer primeiro?

- Tomar uma ducha, eu acho?

- Vai, vai, vai. Eu pego uma roupa, o que você quer colocar?

- Não sei, Bru! Ai, meu Deus... Confio em você, já volto!

Entrei no banheiro desembestada. Liguei o chuveiro e praticamente entrei sem tirar a roupa. Respirei com calma quando senti a água morna na minha pele.

_"Calma, Lily. Respire"_

Tomei o melhor banho possível, meio que sorrindo o tempo todo. Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha para o quarto escuro. Bruna tinha separado uma roupa pra mim, exatamente o que eu precisava: simples. Vesti o conjunto de lingerie branco rendado e coloquei a saia jeans de cintura alta.

- Quer a verde ou a branca? – ela estava segurando minhas duas camisetas na minha frente. Peguei a verde e coloquei minha sapatilha.

- Você está linda – Bruna respondeu antes que eu perguntasse. – Não, não, de cabelo molhado é mais sexy – ela tomou a toalha da minha mão e eu revirei os olhos, meu sorriso indo de uma orelha à outra.

Levantei, dei uma volta no mesmo lugar e não consegui avançar para a porta.

- Tô com medo.

Bruna deixou os ombros caírem e me olhou com um sorriso quase maior do que o meu.

- Que mané medo! – ela segurou minhas mãos. – James te ama, já pensou no quão lindo ele vai ser? Eu já – ela riu. – Tô brincando!

- Eu te amo, amiga. Obrigada.

- Eu te amo mais. E amo aquela criatura que deve estar morrendo de ansiedade lá embaixo. Vê lá, hein Lily, não vai magoar meu melhor amigo.

- Bruna... Sua idiota.

Ela gargalhou.

- Vai ser feliz, menina! – ela me empurrou pra fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo. Meu sorriso tinha desaparecido, mas as borboletas continuavam firmes e fortes no meu estômago. Desci as escadas para encontrar James lá embaixo, mexendo no cabelo molhado. Ele também tinha tomado banho, percebi.

Fui andando até onde ele estava, de costas, joguei meus braços na sua cintura e afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço. O cheiro, por Merlin, era muito bom. E, de certa forma, me acalmou.

Ele respirou fundo e se virou para mim. Seu rosto estava sério por um segundo e depois não estava mais.

- Você tá linda, sabia? Adoro essa blusa – sorri, pensando em Bruna.

- Obrigada.

Ele nos cobriu com a capa e saímos da Sala Comunal. Não tinha idéia de onde James estava pensando em me levar. Primeiro pensei na Sala Precisa. Depois pensei em como isso seria clichê. Depois (num pensamento muito sujo, devo dizer), pensei em uma sala de aula vazia e uma mesa só para nós. Quando percebi que nós estávamos indo para os jardins, pensei na Casa dos Gritos. "_Pelo amor de Deus"_, quase bufei. "_A Casa dos Gritos não e nada romântica!"_

Eu já estava respirando aliviada porque que nós estávamos avançando pelo jardim quando me dei conta de que era realmente para lá que James estava me levando. Paramos a alguns metros do Salgueiro.

- Volto logo – ele me deixou sob a capa e entrou correndo na passagem embaixo da árvore, parando os galhos assassinos com um aceno de varinha.

_"Ótimo. Cadê todo aquele romantismo? Calma, respira. Não importa aonde será, vai ser perfeito. O que é que eu estou dizendo? Por Merlin, o que é que eu estou fazendo? Acho que vou voltar... Ai, não posso deixar James sozinho. Socorro, estou passando mal. Já estava tão abafado assim quando deixamos o Castelo? Que horror, estou hiperventilando! Será que James ficará muito desapontado se por um acaso eu amarelar? Não, Lily Evans. Você não vai amarelar. Você não é assim. Você só fez o que fez porque quis fazer. Você quer. Eu quero. Eu quero. É o que eu mais quero, no momento."_

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. James estava demorando um bocado. Será que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu? Será que estava pensando em amarelar? Será que não queria que isso acontecesse? E se de repente ele tivesse mudado de idéia? E se na verdade não me amasse? E se agora estivesse sofrendo uma batalha interna para me dizer que, infelizmente, teria que recusar?

Seu olhar me veio à mente. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados escaneando minha alma. Seu abraço tranquilizante, seu sorriso... Ouvi um barulho e abri os olhos. James estava na minha frente, sorrindo de leve.

Sem dizer nada, me conduziu para a passagem. Quando eu coloquei os pés lá dentro, não acreditei. Tinham velas por todos os lados. Velas vermelhas e pequenininhas, em formatos de flor. O lugar não cheirava a passagem subterrânea. Cheirava incrivelmente bem. Em um ou outro ponto, os tons das velas variavam. Quando chegamos à Casa dos Gritos, meio que prendi a respiração com a surpresa. Havia pétalas de rosa pelo chão e o cheiro ali era dez vezes melhor do que o cheiro pelo caminho. Tinha uma cama gigante no meio do quarto (ou aquilo é uma sala? ou é a casa inteira? Não tenho idéia, acho que a Casa dos Gritos é tipo uma casa de um cômodo só. Enfim). Tinham cômodas dos dois lados da cama, as duas com várias velas de tamanhos e formatos diferentes. As chamas dessas velas, de alguma maneira, não eram tão quentes. Eu sei disso porque o lugar, mesmo cheio de velas, não estava quente. Estava agradável. E cheiroso... E lindo. As paredes estavam limpinhas, o chão também, a casa podia ser o cômodo preferido de Petúnia, se ela gostasse de algum tipo de romance. Me voltei para James, que me olhava apreensivo.

- E aí?

- Você fez isso tudo agora? – quero dizer, eu sei que eu estava enfrentando uma guerra interna lá fora, mas... Puxa, não demorou tanto assim!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Preciso aprender alguns feitiços com James, porque ele é tão bom nessa coisa de transformar lugares! Cheguei a essa conclusão.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio e eu juro que quase abri a boca e soltei um _"estou com medo"_, novamente. Ao invés disso, pedi pra ele sorrir pra mim.

- O quê? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Quando eu comecei a perceber que você é um cara legal – fui me aproximando –, ficava irritada comigo mesma porque pensar nos seus sorrisos me fazia sorrir.

Coloquei os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- E desde que a gente se acertou... Eu não sei o motivo, mas eu meio que me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando você sorri pra mim.

James curvou o canto dos lábios.

- Eu sei o motivo – ele falou, me puxando para perto e firmando suas mãos na minha cintura. – Você se sente feliz quando me vê sorrindo pra você porque finalmente parou de inventar desculpas e sinceramente acredita que eles são _seus_ sorrisos.

- Acredito?

- Deveria acreditar – ele sorriu o "meu sorriso". – São todos seus.

Em um momento nós estávamos sorrindo um para o outro e dizendo palavras bonitinhas, em outro nós estávamos ferozmente envolvidos. Nunca senti a boca de James tão urgente na minha, suas mãos tão ávidas na minha pele e, bem, você sabe. Quando dei por mim, estávamos na cama. Minha saia estava no chão, junto com a camiseta de James. Respirei fundo. Eu não estava mais nervosa. Mas estava incrivelmente feliz e ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir.

James parou de repente.

- Lily, não posso fazer isso.

_"O quê?"_

- P-por quê? – deixei minha cabeça tombar no travesseiro, respirando pesadamente.

Ele tombou para o lado e ficou me fitando profundamente enquanto falava.

- Você passou por uma coisa horrível hoje, eu... Eu nem posso imaginar e eu sei que você não quer que eu fique irritado, mas você não precisa fazer nada disso e-

- James – ele suspirou. – Eu não estou fazendo isso pra te distrair ou tentar esquecer o que aconteceu. O que Dough fez... Eu jamais vou pensar naquilo enquanto estiver com você. São coisas totalmente opostas. Estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. Porque eu quero mais do que qualquer coisa agora.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Você não sabe o quanto _eu_ quero e o quanto eu esperei por isso. Eu sinto muito, Lils, mas eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Eu sei que isso não é nada romântico e tudo mais, só que só tem uma coisa na minha cabeça desde que entramos na Torre de Astronomia.

Suspirei. Eu entendia, era mais do que óbvio. Na verdade, fiquei meio frustrada na hora. (qual é! James é finalmente meu e quando a coisa toda vai acontecer...!)

- Acredite em mim quando eu digo que ninguém quis alguma coisa na vida mais do que eu quero ter você, mas eu não quero fazer isso desse jeito. Você merece muito mais do que isso, Lily. E você pode jurar por tudo que quiser que você não está fazendo isso pra me distrair, mas eu não consigo acreditar.

Eu soltei um riso fraquinho.

- É uma ótima distração, acredite – ele beijou meu pescoço. – É só que... Acho que você já passou por muita coisa hoje. Não que eu não queira te compensar, mas...

- Ei – segurei seu rosto. – Você não está tentando se justificar, está? Porque... James – eu ri de volta.

- Que foi?

- Você é de longe a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci – achei que podia explodir de felicidade ali na cama. – Acho que eu não te mereço.

- Eu acabei de negar fogo aqui e você me acha incrível? Devia ter feito isso antes!

- Isso aqui – me referi a toda a decoração – não está nem perto de negar fogo. Eu não sei de que mundo você é, mas você sabe exatamente como ser perfeito.

Ele só estava ali, apoiado no cotovelo, me olhando e passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Agora é a hora em que você fica todo convencido e diz alguma coisa idiota – sorri.

- Ah, é? – ele me olhou com indignação. – Pois eu vou dizer a coisa mais séria de toda a minha vida.

- Estou esperando.

Ele fez suspense por alguns segundos, depois sorriu o meu sorriso mais lindo de todos e escaneou minha alma com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados perfurantes.

- Eu só sou perfeito com você – ele aumentou o sorriso -, porque _nós_ somos perfeitos um para o outro.

Mais uma vez, eu suspirei apaixonada. E, mais uma vez, eu não conseguia entender como James conseguia falar essas coisas na maior naturalidade e continuar ali, sorrindo e sendo a coisa mais encantadora do mundo enquanto eu estava hiperventilando e tendo arrepios gigantescos da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

* * *

**Sexta, 21 de novembro. Sala Comunal, nove da noite.**

Então, ontem tive que parar de escrever porque Bruna liberou o banheiro mais rápido do que eu imaginei. O que aconteceu naquele domingo, dia 9, foi que depois de eu ficar toda derretida com a atitude linda que James tomou, nós passamos o resto da noite conversando.

Posso dizer? Não me achem louca ou algo do tipo (Marlene me disse que isso é papo de virgem, HAHAHHAHAHAH), mas eu realmente acho que aquela noite foi muito melhor aproveitada do que poderia ter sido, caso as coisas tivessem saído como inicialmente planejadas. Porque, sério, eu e James estávamos ambos eufóricos e tudo mais, só que passar a noite inteira rindo, conversando, brincando, abraçando e, claro, namorando, foi muito mais proveitoso, sabe? Finalmente a gente tá tendo (eu finalmente estou me permitindo!) a chance de nos conhecermos melhor, de passar o tempo juntos, de aprender coisas sobre o outro. Acho que isso é super importante e, apesar de as meninas terem ficado decepcionadas por não ter rolado nada mais picante, eu não pude deixar de notar os olhinhos brilhantes delas enquanto eu contava sobre as horas lindas que eu passei acordada ao lado de James.

Então é isso aí. Meu namorado é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo inteiro e apesar de eu me xingar abertamente por ter adiado minha felicidade por tanto tempo... Eu não me arrependo da maneira como elas aconteceram. Tô achando tudo muito lindo, com exceção do fatídico acontecimento com Dough. Mas... Graças a Deus ele se afastou. Eu e James, naquele dia, fizemos um acordo. Até Dumbledore tomar uma decisão, ele vai fingir que não sabe de nada. Ele não vai tomar atitudes precipitadas e não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Ele concordou comigo quando eu disse que estamos pisando em ovos, lidando com Dough... (porque eu acho que nunca vou esquecer aquele olhar sombrio dele e a hipocrisia enquanto ele cumprimentava Fabrício, logo após ser pego no flagra!). Desde então, Douglas age como se nada grave tivesse acontecido. E tirando o fato de que James praticamente ferve de raiva e que eu tenho vontade de sair correndo quando o vejo fazendo babaquices com o pessoal da Sonserina pelo castelo... Bom, nós estamos tentando fingir que ele não existe.

Dia 16 (domingo passado), fomos passar o dia em Hogsmeade. Eu acho que comentei sobre isso, né? Passamos um dia agradabilíssimo, comemos horrores, nos entupimos de cerveja amanteigada e voltamos para Hogwarts mais altos do que nunca. O resto da semana passou normalmente... Na verdade estou meio sem novidades. James e Sirius têm treinado bastante, embora o próximo jogo seja só depois das férias de inverno e Remus e Bruna andam cheios de amor pra dar, como sempre, mas – se isso for possível – eu diria que eles estão MAIS apaixonados do que nunca. Ah! Falando em Remus... Eu conversei com ele ontem, sobre a monitoria. Falei que mesmo sem meu distintivo eu vou ajudar no que eu puder. Vou fazer as rondas com ele. Como é que eu posso deixá-lo sozinho se ele nunca me deixou? Mesmo estando super destruído ele sempre me acompanhou, então nada mais justo, eu acho. E vou continuar fazendo os planejamentos das reuniões, já que ninguém vai saber da minha participação. Só não me dispus a fazer as atividades que exijam que eu fique andando sozinha pelo Castelo, porque o medo infernal que Dough provocou em mim ainda continua firme e forte. Além do mais, não adiantaria muita coisa porque eu não poderia exercer meu papel de Monitora caso me deparasse com alguma situação que pedisse por isso.

Ele agradeceu, mas ficou meio atravessado com a história das rondas.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Rem. A gente quase nunca acha ninguém mesmo, só alguns alunos aqui e ali. Ninguém pego fazendo coisa errada vai questionar a autoridade de uma monitora-chefe. Ou ex, enfim – ele riu. – O máximo que pode acontecer é encontramos um professor, mas a gente dá um jeito. Somos os queridinhos.

- Só com a McGonagall isso não vai funcionar, né.

- A gente nunca encontrou a McGonagall nas rondas. Seria o cúmulo do azar se meu carma resolvesse fazer isso comigo justo agora.

Enfim. Depois de falar com ele, fomos pra ronda. E não encontramos nenhum professor, HÁ. Nenhum aluno também, então ficou tudo bem. Se desconsiderarmos o fato de que, num momento de silêncio, Remus perguntou o que tinha acontecido na semana passada, o porquê de eu estar diferente e o que Dough tinha realmente feito pra James estar com tanta raiva.

- Olha, não é que eu não queira contar pra vocês... Só não contei ainda porque acho que não tinha necessidade mesmo. Mas, como você está perguntando e eu jamais vou mentir pra você – dei um sorrisão – vou falar. Mas, ó, é constrangedor e extremamente desconfortável, agressivo e indignante. Nem fique aí esperando meu típico draminha porque... Remus, vou te contar. O negócio foi feio.

- Ok, mesmo com esse seu tom de brincadeirinha, eu percebi que o negócio é sério desde domingo. O que houve? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, sério.

- Dough tentou me estuprar – falei, com mais naturalidade do que eu pensei que fosse conseguir.

O caso é que eu percebi que, apesar do meu medo absurdo, eu não posso ficar chorando pelos cantos. Eu confio em Dumbledore, então eu só estou esperando que alguma coisa terrível aconteça logo com Dough. E eu sei que toda a situação é muito horrível e realmente agressiva aos ouvidos de qualquer um (além de soar totalmente surreal pra quem caiu no teatrinho daquele dissimulado), mas eu já estou sentindo tanta raiva dele que quase consigo pensar no que aconteceu com distância. Eu procuro sempre mentalizar que Fabrício apareceu, não aconteceu nada pior, Dumbledore já está sabendo, James e Sirius estão cientes e não vão deixar nada acontecer novamente e Dough vai ser punido.

Essas coisas meio que me tranquilizam, mas é só vê-lo na sala de aula, no Salão Principal, na Sala Comunal ou nos corredores que meu sangue congela.

- O QUÊ? – ele gritou, baixando a voz logo em seguida. – Lily, como... _Como assim?_ Você já falou com Dumbledore? E James? E, MEU MERLIN, COMO ASSIM?

Ele já estava falando alto novamente. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça e logo em seguida me bombardeou de perguntas como _"Você está bem?"_,_ "Ele te machucou?"_,_ "Como foi que você saiu dessa?"_,_ "Por que ele ainda está em Hogwarts?"_ e_ "O que Dumbledore falou?"_

- Dumbledore disse que ia conversar com a tia dele e depois com o corpo docente de Hogwarts antes de falar com o próprio Douglas. E que ia nos avisar depois, mas até agora não obtivemos resposta. James está quase colapsando, não sei quanto tempo ele vai aguentar antes de explodir.

- Aquele desgraçado... Eu percebi que ele anda só com os caras da Sonserina agora... Quer dizer, quem não percebeu? Fica fazendo gracinhas no Salão Principal e tudo mais... E na frente dos professores é sempre um cara exemplar...

- Uhum.

- Filho da puta! Lily... _Argh_!

- Tá tudo bem, Rem. Acho que ele tem sérios problemas mentais, mas ele me deixou em paz agora.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Desde aquele dia, nem olhou mais na minha cara. Filho da mãe, você não sabe o medo que eu sinto de ficar sozinha em algum lugar ou de esbarrar com ele no caminho para o banheiro ou algo assim.

- Eu imagino. Mas... Lils, ele não chegou a fazer nada?

- Bom, ele deixou uns arranhões e uns hematomas, mas não conseguiu atingir o objetivo – estremeci. – Lene me ajudou no dia, a tirar as manchas e tudo mais.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada quando você chegou no jardim aquele dia.

- Eu queria tanto ter te contado, sério. Eu queria voar pra você e ficar chorando nos braços de alguém que gosta de mim, só pra sentir que apesar de existirem criaturas horríveis como Douglas, existem pessoas que _amam_, sabe.

- Por que não contou? – ele estava com os olhos cheios de pesar. Sério, eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo todo!

- Desculpa. Eu tava me sentindo tão mal... Fiquei com vergonha, com raiva, com medo, com tudo. E, sei lá, não queria preocupar vocês, nem me sentir mais constrangida e humilhada ainda. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria abraçar todos vocês e ficar ali, sendo reconfortada.

- Que vontade de matar esse desgraçado – os dentes dele estavam cerrados! Eu nunca achei que fosse ver Remus de dentes cerrados!

- Não esquenta, tenho certeza de que ele vai ter o que merece – respirei fundo. - Vamos voltar?

- A Bru não sabe disso, sabe? Porque a gente meio que conversou sobre você estar diferente desde aquele dia, mas depois ela não tocou mais no assunto.

- Eu acho que Lene deve ter falado alguma coisa pra ela, só pra não deixá-la preocupada. Mas pode conversar com ela, você vai me poupar de repetir isso outra vez.

Ele me abraçou de volta.

- Eu sei que você já deve ter ouvido isso algumas vezes agora, mas... No que depender de mim, esse filho da puta não encosta nem mais um dedo em você. Nunca mais.

- Obrigada, Rem – beijei sua bochecha antes de tentar dar um abraço esmagador.

(Claro que só o que eu consegui foi um músculo distendido, porque eu realmente não sei o que há com esses marotos! Eles estão cada dia mais fortes e, bem, você sabe... HAHAHAHA)

Ok, estamos indo para a Sala Precisa. Os marotos super resolveram que querem passar a noite lá hoje. Então lá vamos nós, enquanto ainda podemos sair sorrateiramente sem precisar da capa da invisibilidade.

* * *

**Quarta, 26 de novembro. Dez da manhã. Poções.**

Aff, o Slughorn está me irritando. Ele acha que eu estou super agradecida por ele ter me mantido no Clube mesmo sem meu distintivo (já que sou e sempre vou ser sua aluna preferida e todas aquelas baboseiras). Acredita que ele está me sobrecarregando com atividades extracurriculares? Supostamente eu tenho tempo, agora que não cumpro mais todos os meus brilhantes afazeres da monitoria, então não existe problema algum em ajudar o professor favorito a organizar a festa de natal!

Argh.

Eu já disse que gosto do Slugue, certo? Estou até pensando no que comprar de presente para ele e tudo mais. Afinal, ele tem todo esse jeito dele, mas realmente é atencioso e gentil comigo. Além de ensinar a melhor matéria do mundo todo. Mesmo assim, ele não deixa de ser irritantemente cansativo, com essa história toda do Clube do Slugue.

- Lily, minha querida – ele veio até mim antes do começo da aula. – Como andam os preparativos para a nossa festa de arromba?

- Eh... – sorri amarelo. Qual é! Faz menos de três dias que ele propôs que eu ajudasse e já está me deixando louca! – Na verdade, não tive tempo de pensar em muita coisa, professor.

- Ah, eu entendo, eu entendo... Muitos deveres, N.I.E.M.s, _namorados_... – ele terminou com ênfase na última palavra. – Tenho certeza de que vai pensar em algo grandioso, Lily! – ele me esmagou com um dos braços, numa espécie de abraço.

Continuei dando meu melhor sorriso de "com certeza, senhor" e fui para a minha bancada, esperar o restante da turma. Como se não bastasse ter que aguentar os idiotas da sonserina zombando de mim na hora das refeições, as aulas de Poções também são meio que um inferno. Mas como Dough ainda finge muito bem que é um santo super cheio de caráter, ele não entra na brincadeira com os outros babacas. O que não os impede de me importunarem o tempo todo e ficarem soltando indiretazinhas e alfinetadas.

Mas adivinhem? Eu não estou ligando. Agora mesmo aquela idiota da Yara Klarr acabou de insinuar que talvez minha ingenuidade, que já me fez tão mal, me arruíne na hora de saber se o antídoto para estrunchamento está no ponto ou não, uma vez que ele pode ter um efeito totalmente contrário caso não esteja totalmente correto.

James arremessou um pouquinho da poção dele na roupa dela E eu posso garantir que aquilo não estava nem perto de ser o antídoto correto.

Pena que não pegou na pele. Enfim. Slughorn fingiu não ver! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Adoro meu professor. E meu namorado.

Ok, estou ficando com náuseas. (Sirius feelings).

Então é isso aí. Ele fingiu não ver as cutucadas de Yara e nem meu namorado defensor, mas agora ele está definitivamente vindo checar minhas anotações. Fui.

* * *

**Quinta, 4 de dezembro. Transfiguração, duas da tarde.**

Gente! Reunião aqui e agora – MM

Chora, McKinnon – SB

Ah, claro. Todos menos o Black – MM

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA – SB

HAHAHAH Besta. Lils? – MM

Só deixa eu terminar de copiar o que tá no quadro – LE

Beleza. Pode ir falando, Lene – AH

Então... Eu estava aqui, viajando enquanto a McGonagall explicava... A gente simplesmente TEM que passar as festas do Natal juntos esse ano! – MM

Lene, amiga, desiste dessa idéia. Nunca dá certo – DB

Porra, quanto otimismo e força de vontade, hein – RL

Né! Conta aí teus planos, Lene – BH

Vou mandar uma carta para minha mãe, no sábado, perguntando se vocês podem ir pra minha casa no dia 24 e já ficarem por lá para o dia de Natal – MM

Mas não era isso que você queria ter feito no ano passado? E que por algum motivo, você desistiu? – JP

É que minha vó tava doente no ano passado e aí tinha muito confusão com a família. Nem valia a pena perguntar pra minha mãe. Mas esse ano as coisas estão super calmas. Não acho que vá ter problema – MM.

Ah é, sua vó... Bom, por mim tá ótimo. Eu provavelmente vou ficar na casa do Pads porque meus pais resolveram passar o Natal e o Ano Novo viajando – JP

E por que você não vai junto? – BH

Ele acha que os pais tão querendo uma segunda lua de mel. E é óbvio que estão, né, então... – LE

HAHAHHAHAH entendo. Ah, por mim também tá ótimo! Vou ter que convencer minha mãe a me deixar passar o Natal longe dela, né, mas é só isso – BH

O que nem deve ser difícil, né, Brubs, já que ano passado você já passou o Natal com o Rem – SB

Foi o Ano Novo! No Natal, eu é que passei com a família dela... Putz, minha mãe vai chiar. Mas de boa, concordo com a Lene. A gente tem que passar o feriado juntos esse ano! – RL

AEAEAEAEAE – MM

Isso aí, também concordo! E acho que meus pais vão ficar felizes de ficar sozinhos. Vão poder ter uma segunda lua de mel também, porque minha irmã vai passar as festas com o noivo – LE

Alice? – JP

Ah, por mim tudo bem. Já tinha avisado que ia passar com o Frank mesmo, então tudo certo! – AH

Isso aí galera, esse fim de ano será épico! – FB

UHUUUUUUUUUL. Posso levar meu boy? – DB

Não vou nem responder, Déryck – MM

Yay! – DB

Ela quis dizer que não – SB

Vai se ferrar, Sirius – DB

HAHAHAHAHAH bobinho – SB

Então é isso aí? Vamos finalmente passar o feriado juntos? Esse definitivamente tá sendo o melhor ano da minha vida! – LE

PUTA QUE PARIU, MARLENE!

Tinha que ser justo na aula da McGonagall? Aff. Sabe o que essa anta fez? ELA GRITOU.

- SUA LINDA!

- _Srta. McKinnon!_ – juro que pensei que os olhos da professora fossem saltar das órbitas.

Não só eu, né, porque Mindy, que estava sentada na primeira fileira, se contorceu inteirinha na cadeira.

_- O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo?_

Preciso falar que Lene estava com aquela típica cara de bunda misturada com vontade de rir e de enfiar a cara num buraco e morrer? Não, né.

- Sinto muito, professora – ela respondeu, segurando o riso, e tenho certeza que pisou no pé de Sirius por baixo da mesa, porque ele estava rindo e olhando indignadamente para ela, ao mesmo tempo. – Escapou.

- Escapou? Oh, escapou! – toda a sala estava prendendo o riso agora. – Pois bem... A senhorita vai escapar diretamente para a sala de troféus, depois do jantar. CONTINUANDO...

E voltou a explicar.

EEEEEEEEEEEER, SUA ANTA – LE

Escapou mesmo, cara. Você foi tão fofa! Ver você fazendo declarações públicas de que está totalmente feliz e apaixonada é tão bonitinho que eu tenho vontade de te esmagar, amiga! – MM

OK, não quero dizer nada, mas McGonagall está olhando pra você novamente, Lene. E pra você, Lils – RL

Não, tá tudo bem, relaxa aí e- LE

- SENHORITA EVANS!

Prendi a respiração.

- Sim, senhora.

- Você também está querendo lustrar alguns troféus para fazer a digestão hoje?

- Não, senhora.

- Pois então termine seu dever.

"Eu já terminei, senhora", pensei em dizer. Mas fui mais sensata, claro.

- Sim, senhora.

James riu baixinho do meu lado.

* * *

**N/A: **AEAEAEAE! Consegui postar antes do final do mês, palmas! Espero que gostem, esse capítulo foi bonitinho de escrever *-* Por favor, se tiver ficando chato e cheio de mimimis, só me avisem =D

**Mila Pink: **né? estou me superando com meu romantismo e minha capacidade de criar James cada vez mais lindos. IUASHDIUASHDIUASHIDUHASIHD e coitado do Dumbledore, dá um desconto, ele vai resolver as coisas. Beijos, guria!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

- Eu meio que vi quando ela pediu pra conversar com você.

- Eu sei. Percebi seus olhares super furtivos – James riu, sarcástico.

- E você queria o quê? Que eu simplesmente fechasse os olhos praquela louca?

- Ela só veio pedir desculpas.

- O quêêê? Não acredito.

- Ela não é tão ruim assim – ele revirou os olhos para minha expressão de descaso. - Ela só é meio... Carente demais.

- E louca.

- Um pouco louca – ele riu, ficou um tempinho em silêncio e depois soltou uma bomba de repente: - Nós não transamos.

Confesso que, mesmo conversando sobre a pirada da Pâmela, meus pensamentos estavam voltados para outra coisa. No momento, minha mão estava passeando pelo abdômen de James, enquanto estávamos deitados no sofá da Sala Comunal. Mas quando ele falou isso... Uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça.

- QUÊ?

- Eu e Pâmela nunca transamos.

- Como assim? Quero dizer... Não que eu ficasse reparando, né, mas eu vi com meus próprios olhos quando vocês dois subiram se amassando para o dormitório e-

- E você tem a audácia de dizer que não reparava em mim?

- Ok, não é isso que está em discussão agora – dei risada, mudando de assunto. – O caso é que... Ah, é! Eu lembro de ter ouvido ela descendo naquele dia... Mas eu jurava que vocês já tinham... Cara, que grande vaca. Ela mentiu pra mim! ...

- É... Ela não foi exatamente a menina mais difícil com quem eu já fiquei, né. Mas forçava tanto a barra que chegava a ser irritante.

Tive que rir. Toda aquela imagem de James aproveitador barato, galinha e sem escrúpulos era totalmente uma invenção da minha cabeça. Claro que eu tenho total noção de que ele que ele já traçou boa parte das garotas daqui (traçou, que expressão mais horrível!), até porque ele não nega esse tipo de coisa... Aliás, até chegou a admitir que fazia tais coisas, mas se defendeu da fama de aproveitador e destruidor de corações. Segundo ele, "_as meninas sempre souberam o que estavam fazendo_". E eu acredito, óbvio, porque... O que não falta nesse castelo é menina querendo dar para algum dos três marotos.

ENFIM.

- Isso é porque ela não via a hora de Hogwarts inteira ficar sabendo que ela tinha perdido a virgindade com James Potter – revirei os olhos.

- Tanto faz – ele imitou o gesto automaticamente. – Só precisava te dizer isso, desde que eu fiquei sabendo que a briga tinha sido porque ela falou aquilo...

- Seu idiota! Você não falou nada até agora!

- Bem, achei que podia usar isso a meu favor – ele riu. – Desculpa.

- Você é muito espertinho, James – sorri, maliciosa. – Está totalmente perdoado.

- Não, é sério. Sinto muito por isso ter te irritado da maneira que irritou. Sem falar que te deixou encrencada com a McGonagall.

- "É sério" digo eu, James, você está totalmente desculpado. Na verdade, eu devia agradecer a Pâmela, porque é graças a ela que estamos juntos agora.

- Na verdade nós estamos juntos porque é o nosso destino e tudo mais, nós já discutimos isso – ele revirou os olhos, zombando.

- Mas se você estivesse com ela ainda... Nossa felicidade estaria um pouco mais distante...

- Mas não foi o que aconteceu, não é? Então sem pensar na minha ex e na burrice do seu namorado por achar que ia esquecer uma pessoa tentando gostar de outra. Por favor, vamos esquecer esse episódio infeliz da minha vida – ele riu.

- Com certeza! Deixa pra lá essa sua bobeira de querer esquecer a idiota que não te dava valor. Porque, graças a Deus, ela caiu em si a tempo de não perder o grande amor da vida dela. E, claro, não tem nada que eu esteja MENOS a fim de falar agora do que da Pâmela ou da McGonagall, então... Podemos voltar a fazer alguma coisa mais interessante, por favor?

Foi assim que a nossa conversa de hoje cedo estava se desenrolando. HAHAHAH

**Domingo, 7 de dezembro, onze e quinze da noite. Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Dá pra acreditar que ainda são onze horas e nós já estamos na cama? Sei lá, acho que é a idade chegando, hehe.

Pois bem, sem muitas novidades durante a semana. Tá tudo muito corrido, os professores meio que estão avacalhando com a nossa vida, passando tantos deveres assim! Mas tudo bem. Acho mesmo que é importante ter um bom preparo para os N.I.E.M.s, né? E acho que é por isso também que, em pleno domingo, eu já estou na cama a essa hora!

E, talvez, porque eu acordei cedo também, hm. Pulei da cama antes das sete hoje.

O que tá aí em cima foi a brilhante conversa que eu tive com James hoje de manhã, quando eu resolvi encarar meu medo de encontrar Dough sozinho em algum lugar do castelo e desci para a Sala Comunal, tendo em mente correr para o Salão Principal e trazer meu café com leite para cima, para poder escrever um pouquinho. Quando cheguei ao fim das escadas, descobri meu namorado dormindo no sofá.

- James – me abaixei ao lado do sofá, chamando baixinho.

Ele não acordou. Fiquei ali por alguns segundos, sendo a idiota apaixonada e babante que sou, só admirando como os traços do rosto dele são... Perfeitos. ENFIM. Me enchi de coragem e desci pra buscar o cate, mas Yasmin estava lá. Acabei tomando café com ela para podermos conversar um pouco e depois voltei rapidinho para a Sala Comunal. Fui buscar meu diário lá em cima, mas resolvi que seria mais sensato tentar diminuir a lista de deveres a fazer. Desci com minha mochila e me acomodei no chão, de costas no sofá. Eu já tinha praticado o Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida, de Transfiguração, terminado as 25 linhas de DCAT e estava na metade da minha redação de Poções quando James acordou.

- Hey – ele apertou os olhos para a claridade que estava entrando pela janela gigante da sala. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – virei meu rosto para sorrir para ele. – Por que dormiu aqui?

- Estou tentando cumprir minha palavra.

- São oito horas da manhã e eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando – dei risada.

- Belinazzo entrou fazendo zona no dormitório, lá pelas três da manhã. Enquanto ele se acomodava eu fiquei lutando contra minha vontade de simplesmente matá-lo naquele instante e, quando eu percebi que não ia dar certo, vim pra cá – ele sorriu de má vontade, como se estivesse me dizendo que merecia um prêmio ou algo do tipo.

Larguei minha caneca vazia e meu pergaminho no chão.

- Hmmmmm, estou orgulhosa – pulei para o sofá para dar um bom dia decente.

- Acho que "orgulhosa" é meu novo estado de espírito preferido – ele zombou da minha animação logo cedo.

- Sério – acomodei minha cabeça no sei peito –, eu sei o quanto tem sido difícil.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore hoje. Não dá mais pra esperar.

- É. Tá meio na hora de ele já ter pensado em alguma coisa.

- Mudando de suco de abóbora pra firewhisky... Pâmela veio falar comigo ontem.

E foi assim que eu descobri que ele e Pâmela nunca passaram da pegação. Quero dizer, PUTAQUEPARIU! Que menina doente, né, fala sério. Quando eu me lembro daquele dia em que a gente se pegou na porrada... Bom, eu sinto muita vergonha alheia (além de vergonha própria, claro). Ela deve ter algum distúrbio (claro que tem, nós já sabíamos), porque... Sério, ela fica inventando relações inexistentes.

Louca.

Merlin! Meus olhos estão se fechando sozinhos... Vou capotar nesse exato momento!

P.S: Pretendo escrever antes do Natal!

P.S 2: James nem falou com Dumbledore coisíssima nenhuma. O velho ficou sumido o dia inteiro.

* * *

**Sexta-feira, 12 de dezembro. Café da manhã, Salão Principal.**

AEAEAEAE! Último café da manhã em Hogwarts do ano! Jájá a gente termina aqui, sobe pra pegar as coisas e trazer os malões pra baixo e é isso aí!

- Lene! – Alice gritou para conseguir ser ouvida.

Sério? Esse salão está super bagunçado hoje.

- O que ficou resolvido mesmo? Das festas?

- James ficou de ver se os pais dele vão deixar a gente ir pra casa dele.

- Ah, de boa. Gente, todo mundo já terminou de comer?

- Não, Sirius parece não ter terminado toda a comida da mesa ainda – zombei.

- O que aconteceu com esse povo esse ano, hein? Pelas calças de Merlin, esse lugar tá um inferno! – Remus estava fazendo careta para as reclamações de Bruna.

- Ai, gente, aproveitem! – Lene sorriu. – Nosso último ano, vamos sentir saudades.

- Alguma coisa me diz que em junho estaremos nos desfazendo em lágrimas aqui – sorri, realmente correndo os olhos com carinho pelo salão lotado.

- Tá, senhora sentimental – Sirius revirou os olhos e se levantou. – Terminei. Vamos?

Então... Vamos, er. Escrevo no Expresso, eu acho.

* * *

**Sexta ainda, meio-dia. Expresso de Hogwarts.**

É isso aí, minha gente. Estamos indo para casa. AH! Deixa eu explicar o pequeno diálogo do café da manhã... A família da Lene super resolveu, de uma hora para outra, ir passar as festas de fim de ano numa fazenda de uns vizinhos trouxas que eles conhecem. Dizem eles que é pra mudar um pouco e tudo mais. Beleza. Eles ficaram totalmente tranquilos com o fato de Lene passar comigo, mas não nos deixaram usar a casa para receber a galera.

Então, ontem James recebeu uma carta da mãe dele, dizendo que eles desistiram da viagem porque estão pensando em algo maior, pras férias de verão. Mas também não decidiram se vão chamar a família toda pra casa deles ou se vão passar na casa de algum familiar. Quando ele chegar em casa hoje, vai resolver isso e nos avisar.

É, tipo, nossa última esperança.

Preciso ir, eles estão meio que requisitando minha presença de corpo e alma nesse vagão. "Eles", leia-se "James", porque acabei de olhar pra cima e descobrir que todo mundo se dispersou. O VAGÃO É NOSSO, AEAEAE!

Ok, desculpa. HAHAHAHA

* * *

**Quinta-feira, 18 de dezembro! Falta uma semana para o Natal!**

Faz quase uma semana que estou em casa, nem acredito! Esse trimestre passou tão rápido. Aconteceram tantas coisas num período tão curto de tempo e, apesar de estranhar um pouco, eu estou mais do que satisfeita com isso. É como se eu não conseguisse acreditar no tempo enormemente grande que levou pras coisas se acertarem, pra ficar tudo exatamente no lugar certo.

Ah, deixa eu dizer que falei pra minha mãe que estou namorando! Mas, claro, eu contei com um sutil empurrãozinho conhecido como "chantagem de pai".

Hê.

Acontece que quando eu parei de escrever, na sexta-feira, eu e James ficamos ocupados o suficiente para nem percebermos quando Peter bateu euforicamente na porta da cabine.

- Depois, cara – James respondeu meio que sem desgrudar de mim, abanando ferozmente a mão na direção do coitado.

Mas quando James mudou o alvo da minha boca para meu pescoço, eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar. E realmente tinha. Eu abri os olhos e foi extremamente desconfortável notar que Peter continuava parado atrás da porta fechada, olhando para nós com... ARGH. Sabe-se Deus o que se passa na cabeça de uma criatura como aquela.

Enfim... Na mesma hora, segurei a cabeça de James e a puxei novamente para a altura dos meus olhos. Ele me fitou sem entender até a hora em que fechei os olhos e murmurei: "Peter".

- Porra, Wormtail! – ele se levantou bufando e abriu a porta. – Que foi?

- Não achei o Padfoot nem o Moony, vim ver o que você estava fazendo.

James estava puto e com vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo, me contive pra não dar risada.

- Hum – ele respondeu tentando não ser grosseiro.

- E aí, o que estão fazendo?

Não consegui segurar mais. Soltei uma risada e abafei com uma tosse. James nem fez questão de disfarçar.

- Ai, ai, meu caro... – ele revirou os olhos. – Tá vendo que minha namorada está bem aqui?

- Sim... Oi, Lily!

- E aí, Peter.

- Sabe, eu e Lily moramos um pouco longe e não vamos nos ver exatamente todos os dias... Então nós meio que estamos aproveitando o _agora_. Na verdade, estamos desperdiçando tempo nesse exato minuto, não é?

- Ah é, com certeza – afirmei solenemente.

- Ah, claro, claro, eu entendo – Peter deu uma risadinha infantil. – Isso quer dizer que Moony e Padfoot estão fazendo o mesmo, certo?

- Grande Wormtail! É exatamente isso, eles estão fazendo a mesma coisa que nós. Por que você não arranja alguém pra aproveitar também?

Peter deu mais risadinhas infantis, numa espécie de ataque de risos. Ele é realmente digno de pena, coitado.

- Boa idéia, amigão. Vou ver se acho alguém para _aproveitar_ comigo... – ele foi se afastando, repetindo enfaticamente a palavra "aproveitar".

- Coitado! – eu não estava rindo quando James fechou a porta outra vez e desmontou ao meu lado, no banco.

- Né. Eu não sei o que vai ser da vida dele quando terminarem as aulas... Pô, o cara meramente sobrevive porque é um estudante, certo? É tolerável que estudantes sejam... _Assim_. Mas adultos formados? Pessoas que vão enfrentar o mundo real? Fico meio cabreiro só de pensar no que Voldemort pode fazer com pessoas como ele.

- Credo, James!

- Não, tô falando sério. Eu sei que o Peter não é mal, sabe, todo mundo sabe. Mas ninguém pode negar que ele é pouco inteligente. E inteligência é uma coisa que não falta naquela praga com cara de cobra. Pessoas como o Peter são fáceis de serem manipuladas e passadas para trás. Por isso a gente sempre tenta ficar de olho nele.

- Acho muito legal o que você fazem com ele, porque não é fácil. E ele ama vocês três!

- Pois é. Mas, tem mais alguém que também _me_ ama e que é infinitamente melhor do que o Wormtail. E que estava me entretendo muito mais até poucos segundos...

Voltamos ao trabalho, hehe. E não tivemos mais nenhuma interrupção, a não ser Alice e Frank fazendo palhaçadas através do vidro quando já estávamos quase chegando.

- Boa noite – Frank entrou zombando na cabine. – Quente aqui, não?

- Tão quente quanto onde vocês estavam – James retrucou, rindo e voltando a se sentar de frente para ele.

- Não acredito que daqui a alguns meses estaremos voltando para nunca mais ir!

- Que horror, Lice! Ânimo aí, por favor.

- É, ainda temos as festas pra aproveitar antes de mais um trimestre! E depois ainda tem o feriado da páscoa!

- Bom... Ai, Merlin, já estou sentindo saudades de vocês!

- Gente, alguém segura essa mulher – eu ri. – Lice, acabar Hogwarts só vai significar que estaremos formados, nada mais.

- Tem razão. Acho que estou de TPM pra ficar assim, toda sentimental.

- Vixe – James zombou de Frank.

- Gente, nos vemos na plataforma – dei um beijo em James antes de levantar.

- Onde você vai?

- Trocar de roupa e organizar a saída. Não vou deixar Remus fazer tudo sozinho.

- Bruna me disse que eles estariam lá na última cabine.

Todos nos olhamos, erguendo as sobrancelhas e rindo.

- Isso é que é descrição, hein. Última cabine – Frank riu.

- Eu é que não vou lá chamá-lo, né – dei risada. – Vou adiantando as coisas.

E foi o que eu fiz. Coloquei uma calça jeans, um suéter e meu sobretudo e fui passando de cabine em cabine avisando todos os alunos para se aprontarem. Na metade do caminho encontrei um Remus descabelado vindo na minha direção.

- Ah, por Merlin! Obrigado! Eu...

- Tudo bem, eu sei – dei risada. – Vem, só faltam as cabines de lá.

O tempo todo que eu estive com Remus depois de termos nos encontrado, foi como se a alegria dele estivesse irradiando em proporções gigantescas. Eu estava quase o repreendendo por ficar dando demonstrações públicas (sim, porque ele ficou rindo e fazendo brincadeirinhas com todo mundo que encontrava) de que tinha acabado de ter uma viagem mais do que ótima, suando e sendo feliz, em algum canto escuro daquela última cabine do último vagão.

Mas óbvio que eu jamais o repreenderia por isso, porque o amor que existe entre Bruna e Remus é... Perfeito. Eles são meu casal modelo, minha inpiração. E olha que, mesmo eu achando que o que tenho com James é a coisa mais linda do mundo, eu consigo me surpreender com o quanto aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

E então eu estava lá, toda tentando manter minha compostura e ficar de boca fechada, mas quando Remus disse _"E aí, como é que vai essa força? Bom trabalho"_ para o cara que estava engolindo a cara da Manuela Lembreink, eu não pude mais me segurar. O puxei para uma cabine vazia.

- Vamos com calma, Sr. Hormônios – zombei. – A vida é bela e tudo mais, mas ninguém precisa saber que seu monitor-chefe acabou de transar dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo... E aí caímos na gargalhada. Acho que são os hormônios mesmo, sabe, ele tinha acabado de voltar do rala-e-rola, eu tinha estado até poucos minutos me amassando com James na cabine...

- Foi mal, estou sendo uma vaca.

- Claro que não! Eu é que tô sendo indiscreto – ele riu. – É que eu tô tão feliz, Lil! – ele me abraçou.

- Tuuuudo bem, eu entendo isso – sorri, afastando-o devagar.

- Não por _isso_. Quer dizer, óbvio que por isso também, mas enfim... Você vai ter uma surpresa em breve!

E saiu correndo na direção das cabines restantes.

E ME DEIXOU LÁ, ARDENDO EM CURIOSIDADE.

Fui atrás dele o mais rápido que minha capacidade mental permitiu, depois de ter ficado alguns segundos refletindo sobre qual será a tal surpresa. Mas Remus só ficou lá, dizendo que eu teria que esperar porque não seria justo contar primeiro para mim.

Então eu estava totalmente pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo quando nós desembarcamos. Na tal surpresa de Remus, no fato de que meu namorado estava conversando com Pâmela Weitz novamente – e eu não podia surtar feito uma louca ciumenta – e no total desaparecimento de Marlene.

- Relaxa, ela deve estar numa dessas cabines isoladas e... Ou não. EI, Pads! – Bruna saiu gritando em direção a Sirius.

- Hey – James chegou me enlaçando pelas costas enquanto eu estava supervisionando a fila de calouros que ia aparecendo da parede para a plataforma dos trouxas.

- Hey – respondi num tom ameno.

- Que houve? – ele me virou para ficarmos de frente um para o outro.

- Suas conversas com a Weitz estão se tornando meio frequentes, né? – mantive meus olhos nos calouros, mas não aguentei muito tempo e voltei a fitá-lo.

Ele estava me encarando com um sorriso besta no rosto.

- Que foi?

- Nada – ele deu de ombros. – Só estou apreciando o fato de que Lily Evans finalmente é minha, não está mais fugindo dos seus sentimentos e ainda declara abertamente seus ciúmes pelo namorado lindo.

Dei um soco no seu braço.

- Você é ridículo.

- Tanto faz – ele aumentou o aperto na minha cintura e nós estávamos nos separando depois de um beijo todo cheio de risinhos quando vi a imagem paralisada do meu pai, cerca de quinze metros atrás de James.

- Droga.

- Que houve? – ele nem se arriscou a olhar para trás, mesmo percebendo que meu olhar estava travado em algo além das suas costas. – Me diga que não é...

- Meu pai – contorci meu rosto em uma careta.

James virou-se na mesma hora, acenando para a figura ainda paralisada do meu pai.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei de dentes cerrados, apavorada.

- Ué, sendo educado! Acho melhor você ir falar com ele, ele parece meio doente.

Dei um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Ele acabou de ver sua filhinha beijando um marmanjo. É claro que ele parece doente!

James deu risada.

- Vou trazer nossas coisas e ficar esperando com Remus – ele o indicou com a cabeça. – E quero conhecer o sogrão – ele falou baixinho enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

Dei um tapinha em seu braço e me afastei revirando os olhos.

- Oi pai – sorri amarelo para ele.

- Oi, pequena – ele me abraçou e eu tinha certeza que os olhos dele estavam em James, atravessando a parede. – Como foi de viagem?

- Bem – meu sorriso ainda estava lá firme e forte, e eu não parava de me perguntar quando será que tocaríamos no desconfortável assunto de eu ter sido pega no flagra.

Não que eu estivesse com medo do que iria acontecer. Quero dizer, namorar é uma coisa perfeitamente normal. Meu pai sempre foi muito meu amigo e nós sempre conversamos sobre coisas do tipo. Mas não posso negar que tenha sido meio estranho saber que meu pai estava me observando brincar e beijar um garoto que ele nunca viu na vida.

Mentira, ele já viu o James algumas vezes, assim como o resto do pessoal. Mas, né.

- Mamãe está em casa?

- Fazendo o jantar – ele finalmente aliviou a expressão, como se tivessem tirado uma cortina da frente de seus olhos. – Está com fome?

- Morrendo. Vou lá me despedir e já vamos, ok?

Voltei para a multidão de alunos e olhei para meu pai. Os olhos dele não estiveram me acompanhando, e sim um certo rapaz de cabelos bagunçados que tinha reaparecido. Dei risada antes de contar tudo pro Déryck.

- E seu boy? Não vem te buscar?

- Tá atrasado – ele respondeu com uma cara de bunda. - Já encontraram a Lene?

- Não – olhei em volta, preocupada. – Acho que vou voltar lá e procurá-la.

- Vai lá, estarei aqui.

Atravessei a parede e entrei novamente no trem. Não precisei andar muito para encontrá-la, saindo apressada de uma cabine dos fundos. E nem precisei andar até ela porque, quando me viu, veio correndo na minha direção.

- Nossa, que houve?

- Nada – ela deu de ombros, com cara de _"por que alguma coisa teria acontecido?"_. – Vamos logo – me puxou quase que violentamente pela mão em direção à saída.

- Arre! – Bruna estava entrando quando saímos. – Onde você estava?

- Procurando minha blusa! – percebi Lene dando uma olhadinha rápida para dentro do vagão antes de pularmos pra fora. – Acho que a perdi.

- Mas você está de blusa – franzi o cenho.

Ela olhou para si mesma por um segundo antes de rebater:

- A de lã, que eu estava usando por baixo. Er.

Fiquei preocupada por alguns segundos. Até olhei para o vagão esperando ver alguma coisa estranha lá dentro, mas nada. Parecia vazio. Quando voltamos para a plataforma trouxa e os meninos se juntaram a nós, eu já tinha deixado a preocupação de lado.

- Onde você se meteu, mulher? – Sirius enfiou as mãos nos cabelos de Lene, puxando-o delicadamente para perto.

- Estava procurando minha... Blusa – ela sorriu fraquinho para ele, antes de se beijarem rapidamente.

- Tá tudo muito lindo mas tenho que ir embora, meu pai tá me esperando. Deixa um beijo pro seu namorado – abracei Déryck com força.

- Vou deixar você dá-lo pessoalmente no Natal – ele apertou minhas mãos.

- Sim, darei – respondi, abraçando Alice e Frank ao mesmo tempo antes de passar para Sirius, que sutilmente me tirou do chão e esmagou todas as minhas costelas.

- Juízo, cachorrão – beijei sua testa. – Vê se não perde sua mulher de vista outra vez. E você, Lene – a abracei e murmurei baixinho no seu ouvido – não pense que engoli sua história da blusa. Vai ter que me contar o que houve.

Ela revirou os olhos e me empurrou de leve, quase me jogando em cima de Bruna.

- Brubs, não esquece meus sapatos nude no Natal. Precisarei deles. Remus – tentei emitir algum som enquanto ele terminava de esmigalhar minhas costelas –, se eu morrer de curiosidade, a culpa é toda sua.

Finalmente parei na frente de James.

- Preferia ficar até ter certeza de que os caras do hospício vieram buscar a Weitz, mas... – ele riu. – Tenho que ir.

- Por falar em Weitz, eu a vi atacando compulsivamente o carrinho de doces hoje – ouvi Déryck contando enquanto me despedia de James.

- Certo, se você quiser _desgrudar_ um pouquinho e lembrar que meu pai não desgruda os olhos de você... Vai ser bem legal.

- Não tô fazendo nada demais – ele se fez de desentendido. – Vamos, te ajudo a levar as coisas.

- Manda um beijo pra sua mãe! – Lene gritou. – E, James... Boa sorte, o Sr. Evans é um _carrasco_!

Lene é tão pouco escandalosa e tem uma voz tão abençoada que meu pai, sem fazer esforço algum, escutou e estava rindo quando chegamos até ele.

- Boa noite – ele disse seriamente quando eu e James paramos na frente dele.

- Boa noite, Sr. Evans – eles se cumprimentaram apertando as mãos.

Juro que pensei que eles estivessem fazendo aquela coisa de homens em filmes, quando nenhum dos dois quer ser o primeiro a desviar o olhar e então ficam naquela cena infinita.

Mas não estavam. Meu pai olhou pra mim logo em seguida, sorrindo de canto.

- Ah, sim – acordei to meu transe. – James, pai. Pai, James. OK, APRESENTAÇÕES FEITAS, vamos?

Os dois caíram na risada. Legal. Você acha que seu namorado vai ficar tão ou mais desconfortável do que você quando o terrível momento de ser apresentado à família chega, mas aí ele totalmente trai sua confiança e em menos de um minuto está rindo com seu ente querido e tirando sarro da sua cara.

- Lindos – sorri com deboche. – Já vi que vão se dar muito bem.

- É bom conhecê-lo oficialmente, James.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor. Ah, desculpe – ele pediu quando ouvimos Sirius gritando "EI, PRONGS" –, vou ver o que Sirius quer antes que ele chame ainda mais atenção.

- Vai lá, ainda tem gente saindo da plataforma 9 1/2.

- Estou esperando no carro, Lils. Até logo, James.

- Até logo.

- Não esquece do que a gente combinou... Vou estar na Lene a partir do dia 20, até lá, Lyo vai te fazer visitas frequentes.

- Não vá morrer de saudades, ruiva – ele sorriu de lado, fazendo meu coração perder algumas batidas, antes de me puxar para perto e beijar meu nariz.

- Eu é que vou morrer de saudades, né... – zombei.

- Claro, eu sou acostumado com a ausência. Você é que tá mal acostumada.

Senti meu coração apertado com as palavras dele. Sério? Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter o magoado tanto.

- Boa janta – nós nos separamos. – EI! – ele gritou quando eu já estava me afastando. – Tem um presente dentro do malão!

- Amo você! – formei as palavras sem emitir som algum antes de me virar e marchar para a saída.

Não tenho feito nada muito útil durante essa semana. Mandei dois bilhetes para James, o que é pouca coisa, não? Estou conseguindo me controlar muito bem. Ah, tenho assistido bastante TV, que é praticamente a única coisa do mundo trouxa da qual eu sinto alguma falta.

Por falar nisso, assisti filmes trouxas com meus pais hoje, comendo pão de queijo e chocolate e tomando café com leite, enquanto minha irmã empacotava o quarto inteiro para sua viagem de um mês.

Hoje é um dia feliz.

EEEI! Sabe o que James me deixou de presente no malão? Um pomo!

Como eu odiei pomos de ouro por tantos anos, pelo simples fato de que o _Potter_ não os largava por um segundo! Sempre o tirando do bolso e o jogando pelos ares sem necessidade alguma, só para capturá-lo novamente e ficar espalhando um pouco de charme pelos cantos do castelo.

Eu ri comigo mesma quando o peguei dentre as minhas roupas e juro que estou dando risada agora. Como eu era idiota, por Merlin! Cega, é o que eu digo... Tsc, tsc.

Argh, Petúnia está batendo na porta outra vez. Juro que essa é a terceira vez, desde que me sentei aqui para escrever.

Talvez hoje não seja um dia tão feliz assim.

* * *

**Quinta ainda, oito da noite. **

Petúnia foi-se!

O leão marinho passou aqui há uns vinte minutos e finalmente se foram. Vão passar o Natal e o Ano Novo sabe-se Deus onde e voltarão só no final de janeiro. Mamãe me obrigou a deixar minha irmã levar meu vestido verde. Ela me obrigou!

Isso é a coisa que se faça com uma filha? Eu digo que não é.

Quero dizer... É o meu vestido verde. Eu e ele temos uma história juntos. E, além do mais, por que diabos minha irmã vestiria aquela beldade? Petúnia tem cerca de vinte centímetros a mais do que eu (tudo no pescoço, digo logo). Além do mais, o loiro aguado do seu cabeço não combina com aquele tom de verde.

Ela vai arruiná-lo, eu tenho certeza!

Minha mãe está me chamando lá embaixo. Já volto.

OH, MEU DEUS!

LENE LIGOU! Lene acabou de ligar! Presenciar Marlene utilizando o telefone é no mínimo engraçado, mas o melhor de tudo é que... TARARAN! Deu certo! Nossos planos de passar as festas juntos deram certo! Nem acredito que vamos casa dos Potter!

MEU MERLIN, QUE VERGONHA.

Ok, respira Lily Evans. Respira. Meus pais aceitaram super bem a idéia de estarmos namorando. Tirando o fato de minha mãe estar quase me deixando louca porque quer conhecê-lo, eles estão lidando muito bem com a situação toda.

Vai ficar tudo bem.

Enfim. O caso é que tudo se resolveu. Pelo que entendi (tenho certeza, pelo histórico de Marlene, que ela estava segurando o telefone a uns bons vinte centímetros do rosto), os pais de James não vai mais viajar e a festa vai ser pra família toda. E amigos e vizinhos e conhecidos. E nós.

Ela me disse que James deve ter mandado a carta pra todo mundo ao mesmo tempo, mas que ela tinha que ligar mesmo assim, pra contar a novidade. Vou socar Lyo quando ela aparecer por essa janela.

Por que diabos ela ainda não me trouxe essa carta?

Oh- chegou.

_Hey, ruiva. _

_Boas notícias! Vamos poder passar o Natal juntos. Não só nós dois como todo mundo. Minha mãe mudou de idéia e quer ficar em Londres, meu pai sugeriu que a festa fosse aqui em casa e agora os dois estão empolgados em convidar a cidade inteira._

_Brincadeira, só a minha família e alguns amigos mais próximos. Mas como eu já tinha comentado sobre receber vocês aqui caso eles fossem viajar, eles fazem questão que todos estejam aqui. _

_E sabe qual é a melhor notícia? Minha mãe sugeriu que vocês fiquem até o Ano Novo. Não, eles não vão fazer uma festa de Ano Novo também, eles vão para a casa da minha tia. Mas a casa vai ficar livre para nós._

_Só o Pads sabe disso até agora, óbvio, porque além de estar morando aqui agora, usufruindo de todos os confortos da minha casa, ele está pescoceando para conseguir ler a carta. HAHAHAHA_

_Deixei pra você dar a melhor notícia pessoalmente para as meninas. Vamos contar para o Remus quando ele chegar aqui, amanhã. _

_p.s: Passeio completo na festa, ok? Vou estar de smoking e não quero me sentir idiota sozinho._

_Te amo, sua boboca._

_James._

Gente! Eu tô muito feliz. Eu estou... Eufórica, eu diria. Quero dizer, vou passar o feriado na casa dele! Vou passar... Ai, Merlin. Vamos passar. Só nós, só a nossa galera, sem regras de Hogwarts, sem pais, sem dormitórios compartilhados...

HM.

Hehe, vou me acalmar até lá, vocês vão ver. MAS SACA SÓ! Vou passar o feriado inteiro com meus amigos! Que coisa linda. Vou avisar minha mãe. Pretendo escrever de volta só quando estiver lá na Lene.

* * *

**Quarto da Lene bobona, 24 de dezembro. Dez da manhã.**

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh" _

É Natal, minha gente! Ou véspera, né, tanto faz. Os dois dias são mágicos mesmo! Sim, eu pareço uma criança feliz. Mas só porque eu estou na casa da Lene há dois dias, porque Bruna chegou hoje pela manhã, porque meus pais estão felizes e eu estou feliz de estar com meus amigos, de finalmente estar aproveitando a vida com quem eu mereço, por Dough nunca mais ter me incomodado e porque vou passar o feriado INTEIRINHO com meus amores!

Mas falando sério, eu quase nem acredito que esse pesadelo terminou. Agora quando eu o vejo, sinto só alguns calafrios. Raiva eu só tenho um pouco, sabe? Acho que é por causa do medo. Não consigo sentir duas sensações fortes ao mesmo tempo. E talvez seja também porque eu realmente acho que Douglas tem problemas sérios. E, óbvio, estou me sentindo muito mais segura aqui do que em Hogwarts! Nada de maníacos sexuais por aqui! Nada de lições de casa (mentira, estamos cheios de deveres para o feriado) e nada de stress!

E, hoje à noite, estamos indo para a casa dos Potter.

E, apesar de eu estar praticamente trincando de nervosismo, eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. Mal posso esperar por esse feriado!

Ok, vou parar de escrever antes que Bruna e Lene tenham ataques aqui. Elas estão me ameaçando de cócegas, dá pra acreditar? Duas contra uma é totalmente injustiça.

SOCOR-

* * *

**N/A:** Hey! Nem acredito que terminei esse capítulo, AEAEAEAE.

ps: Na minha fic, Sirius sai de casa e é acolhido pelos Potter em dezembro de 1978, como vocês puderam ver, e não aos dezesseis anos.

**_Repostas das reviews:_**

**Pam Potter: **Nunca nunca nunca nunca deixe de ler minhas coisas, sua linda! HAHAHAHA te amo, pâmela. obrigada *-* (e não estou te devendo NADA, ok? isso se chama vingança MUAHAHAHAHAH. preciso de never alone e todas as suas outras histórias, hunf)

**Mila Pink: **siiim, esse natal com certeza será histórico! *-* né, esse James é um fofo, mas realmente foi frustrante, desculpe. HAHAHAHAHAH vai rolar sim, aguaaarde :b obrigada, flor. beijos!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Sexta-feira, 26 de dezembro. Cerca de... Oito da manhã? Cozinha dos Potter.**

Eu estou exausta, só vim pegar um copo d'água e vou voltar pra cama.

Oito palavras?

_Meu namorado é podre de tão rico, beijos.

* * *

_

**Ainda sexta, três e meia da tarde. **

Sabe onde eu estou? Na piscina dos Potter.

Na verdade, no momento estou na espreguiçadeira em frente à piscina, assistindo Sirius e Bruna tentando afogar um ao outro.

Já comentei que James é muito rico? Puta que pariu!

Quero dizer, eu meio que já sabia que ele vivia muito bem. Além do que Sirius sempre me contava sobre o luxo da mansão deles. Mas eu não imaginava que era mesmo uma mansão. Dessas que a gente vê nos filmes, com quartos de visitas equipados com suítes e armários com toalhas, lençóis e essas coisas. E, tipo, não é apenas _um_ quarto de visita. São três. Sim, você está lendo certo. Além da suíte do Sr. e da Sr. Potter, da do James e da do Sirius (que não é mais o quarto de visitas onde ele sempre ficava, mas sua própria suíte agora que ele veio morar definitivamente aqui), ainda restam três quartos desse tipo, menores do que os deles, claro, mas tão luxuosos quanto.

Mas sabe o que é mais legal? É que eu só estou dormindo aqui há dois dias e me sinto como se estivesse aqui há semanas. Os pais de James são tão queridos! Charles fica fazendo brincadeiras o tempo todo e Dora é tão encantadora que não tenho nem como me sentir desconfortável aqui.

Mas que foi aterrorizante chegar aqui na quarta, isso foi.

Saímos de casa às oito da noite. O pai de Lene nos trouxe, já que a casa de James fica meio afastada e tínhamos três malas além de nós mesmas. Eu estava quase dando à luz filhotes de aliens enquanto as meninas conversavam animadamente no carro. Sim, eu sei, eu sou uma idiota. Onde já se viu ficar nervosa só porque vai a uma festa com toda a família desconhecida do seu namorado? Pff.

Já estava soltando alguns palavrões quando senti que nos aproximávamos. Sabe por que? Porque as ruas estavam cheias de carros estacionados por todas as partes. James é de uma família bruxa muito tradicional, o que significa que se só os parentes e amigos mais próximos viriam, POR QUE DIABOS TINHAM CARROS ESTACIONADOS POR TODOS OS LADOS?

- Lils! – Lene me segurou pelos ombros quando eu repeti pela terceira ou quarta vez os meus pensamentos histéricos. – Você não sabe se as pessoas desses carros vieram para a festa, ok? Aqui é um bairro cheio de casarões, não é, papai?

- Fica fria – o pai de Lene respondeu, mas arregalou os olhos um segundo depois. – Ou não... Acho que é aqui.

Nós três olhamos para fora. Com certeza Lene também estava conferindo o número mentalmente, mas não tinha como estar errado. O portão absurdamente grande e imponente tinha os números na própria forma da grade. Engoli em seco quando olhei para o que tinha atrás do portão.

Um caminho pavimentado, largo o suficiente para dois carros passarem lado a lado, se estendia em uma subida suave, porém longa, o que nos permitia uma visão distante da casa. A "rua" particular fazia uma curva para permitir o embarque e desembarque na porta principal dessa monstruosidade chamada casa e logo formava outra curva, para que os carros pudessem voltar pelo mesmo caminho em direção à saída. Sim, você formou a imagem certa na sua cabeça. O negócio começa em linha reta e forma um círculo próximo a casa, voltando a se fechar na linha reta em direção ao portão. Quando nós chegamos, na quarta, os carros estacionados iam somente até a entrada, mas quando fomos dar uma voltinha lá fora, no meio da noite, os carros mais lindos e chiques estavam parados por todo o círculo.

- Viu? Tudo bem eu ter vindo de carro deixar vocês. Tem bastante gente com carro aqui.

- Pois é – até Lene estava engolindo em seco. – Talvez se nós tivéssemos aparatado eu não estaria me sentindo tão _pequena_ agora. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Oh, cala a boca! – Bruna deu risada. – Não tínhamos como vir aparatando. Ia estragar toda a nossa produção.

- Falou aí senhora Melhor Amiga do cara mais rico da história! – o Sr. McKinnon zombou. – Como é lá dentro, Brubs?

Eu pisquei para me desfazer do meu transe. Tinha me esquecido que Bruna já tinha estado na casa de James várias vezes. (Acho que nunca disse, mas Brubs e James são melhores amigos desde... Sempre, porque suas mães eram meio que vizinhas na adolescência e sempre estiveram em contato).

- É surreal, Bill! - Bruna saiu e estava ajudando Lene com as bolsas. – Obrigada por nos trazer!

- Disponham – ele sorriu de volta. – Filha, não esqueça de ligar pra sua mãe amanhã.

- Beleza. Te amo, pai. Feliz Natal!

- Obrigada, tio. Feliz Natal – fui a última a sair do carro.

- Feliz Natal, Lils. Ei! – ele me chamou quando eu estava me afastando. Voltei e me apoiei na janela aberta. – Boa sorte com os sogrões.

- Obrigada. Você sabe que eu tenho uma vantagem, né? Posso me esconder em um dos 30 quartos caso algo saia do controle.

- Você vai arrasar com esse pessoal – ele piscou e ligou o motor novamente.

- Eu sempre arraso, Bill! – saí dando risada e encontrei as meninas em frente ao portão, que já estava se abrindo depois de Lene ter se identificado.

- Já tá escuro o suficiente pra gente arrastar as malas por magia, certo? – Lene nem esperou resposta e enfeitiçou sua mala para ir flutuando a seu lado, próxima ao chão.

Bruna se aproximou de mim enquanto percorríamos o caminho até a casa.

- Você é muito sortuda, Lily Evans, vá se ferrar.

A empurrei e nós fomos brincando até a entrada. Lene estava imóvel, olhando para cima e encarando as janelas que se estendiam acima de nós.

- Quantos andares isso tem?

- Acho que só três. Mas o primeiro é gigantesco. E tem um pedaço irado, na sala, que é aberto e deixa a gente ver parte do segundo andar. Vamos!

- Tô passando mal – murmurei quando Bruna tocou a campainha.

Ao contrário do que meu subconsciente já estava bolando, não foi um mordomo que atendeu a porta. Foi James.

- Hey! – ele abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. Tem como não sorrir também? Quando o cara que você ama aparece assim, todo lindo em um terno que não podia ficar mais perfeito em outra pessoa?

Marlene se apressou para abraçá-lo e depois ficou esperando Bruna para entrarem juntas.

- Deixem as malas aqui no hall mesmo, alguém já as leva lá para cima. Os meninos estão lá fora... Se vocês quiserem beliscar alguma coisa, só achar uns pinguins com bandejas.

Elas sorriram e desapareceram. Até estava acompanhando-as com o olhar, mas James deu um passo pra frente e fechou a porta, nos encerrando no silêncio lá de fora.

- Tudo bem? – ele se abaixou pra fitar meus olhos à altura.

- Tá – soltei o ar que, por alguma razão, eu meio que estava prendendo desde que chegamos.

- Você parece um pouco...

- Surpresa – soltei uma risada curta, me sentindo mais relaxada. – Desculpa, James, não quero parecer uma caipira nem nada do tipo. É só que... Porra, isso é coisa de filme!

Ele caiu na gargalhada.

- E você acha engraçado, né? – dei um tapinha no seu braço. – Nem pra me avisar que você mora numa mansão!

Ele me envolveu com os braços, ainda rindo.

- Não achei que isso importasse. Mas – ele continuou logo que viu minha cara –, tudo bem, foi mal. Devia ter te preparado.

- Sim! _"Eles só convidaram os mais chegados"_ uma ova! Devia ter soltado logo um "Amor, vá com roupa mais _red carpet_ que você tem, porque nós convidamos toda a elite de Londres para a nossa humilde comemoração".

Ele não conseguia parar de rir. Ele estava achando tudo tão engraçado que até eu tive que dar risada.

- Tudo bem, já me recompus do choque – revirei os olhos. – Tô brincando, tá? Isso aqui é lindo.

- Ah, vá! Pensei que você estava falando sério, ruiva – ele zombou, se afastando, antes de ficar sério. – Pelas barbas de Merlin!

- O que foi?

- Acho que eu estou tendo um AVC.

- James, o que houve? – meus olhos percorreram o corpo todo dele, procurando alguma coisa errada.

- Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida!

Respirei fundo, com a mão no coração, antes de bater com força dessa vez, fazendo-o se encolher enquanto soltava risinhos.

- Obrigada – sorri feito uma idiota, agradecendo mentalmente o fato de ter escolhido meu longo coral com detalhes em rendas delicadas. – Tenho que estar à altura do meu namorado, né.

James entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus antes de abrir a porta novamente. Nós fomos entrando e, eu sei que é besteira pensar desse jeito, mas juro que todos pareciam estar olhando para nós. Fiquei pensando se Bruna e Marlene também tinham sido vítimas dos olhares curiosos dos convidados ou se era só eu, a ruiva cor de papel que estava entrando de mãos dadas com o "filho dos Potter".

- Desculpe por isso – James disse baixinho, sorrindo enquanto acenava com a cabeça para algumas pessoas no caminho.

- Sem problemas. Ser monitora meio que me ajudou com a coisa toda de chamar atenção – dei de ombros.

Nós atravessamos a sala gigante onde estava concentrada a maioria dos convidados e passamos por uma parede de vidro que separa o cômodo de um espaço aberto. E eu nem preciso dizer que é enorme. Tem um chafariz! Tem um chafariz, cara, e depois James fica tentando me convencer que a casa dele é quase normal. _Quase normal..._ Que tipo de casa tem um chafariz no jardim lateral? Sim, _jardim lateral_. Porque ainda tem o dos fundos, no espaço compartilhado com a churrasqueira e a piscina. (!)

- Meu Deus, hein! – Sirius assobiou quando nós nos aproximamos. – Você tá linda, Lils.

- Valeu, Pads – abracei-o e depois passei para Remus, os dois lindíssimos também. – Vocês estão todos muito lindos de smoking.

- Nós_ somos_ muito lindos sempre – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, gatão – Lene riu. – Cadê a Alice?

- Deve estar aparecendo por aí...

- Sr. Potter, o telefone – um dos "pinguins" veio até nós.

James se retirou e voltou logo depois, com uma carranca.

- Alice e Frank não vão poder vir.

- Sabia que era ela, com toda essa loucura por trouxas, tinha que usar o telefone! – Lene revirou os olhos, divertida. – Por que eles não vêm?

- Não entendi direito, falou alguma coisa sobre os avós de Frank – James deu de ombros. – Espero que Déryck ainda apareça.

- Ele vem – assegurei-o.

Passamos cerca de uma hora conversando até que uma mulher super elegante viesse caminhando até nós, piscando simpaticamente com um olho só para Sirius antes de abrir um sorrisão para Bruna.

- Meu amor, quanto tempo! – descobri que se tratava da mãe de James. Não só pelo jeito como tratou Sirius e Brubs, mas pela incrível semelhança que se tornou visível quando ela se aproximou.

Os olhos dela têm o mesmo tom castanho esverdeado de James. Quem sabe sejam um pouco mais verdes, mas talvez tenha sido a impressão no momento, pelo vestido esmeralda que ela estava usando. Dora tem os cabelos pretos como os do filho, longos e muito bem cuidados. Ela tem aproximadamente a minha altura e definitivamente poderia caber nas minhas roupas. Fiquei um pimentão quando ela desgrudou de Bruna e seus olhos caíram imediatamente em mim.

- Lily, certo? Sou Dora. Se fôssemos depender de James, nós nunca seríamos apresentadas – ela disse sorrindo ao me abraçar. – Finalmente te conheci, não acredito! Você acredita, Sirius?

Sirius estava negando com a cabeça.

- Juro que pensei que esse momento jamais chegaria – ele riu. – E antes que você reclame, a Lene está bem aqui.

- Mas meu Merlin! – ela se afastou de mim, não antes de me segurar pelas mãos e dar uma boa olhada, os olhos grandes de orgulho ao sorrir de volta para James. – Como é que garotos horríveis como vocês três conseguiram meninas tão lindas?

E assim foi. Ela abraçou Lene, feliz por finalmente conhecê-la também, e por fim parou em Remus, amassando-o todo e murmurando algo como "futuro genro".

- Está faltando gente aqui, não está? – ela parou entre James e Sirius, segurando sua taça de champanhe firmemente e parecendo mais glamourosa do que Audrey Hepburn.

- Déryck deve estar chegando... Frank e Alice não vêm.

- Oras! Por quê?

- Porque são uns bobões – Bruna revirou os olhos. – Vão perder tudo isso aqui.

- Bom, vou dar mais uma circulada – a Sr. Potter disse quando alguém mais adiante acenou para ela. – Aproveitem, depois conversamos mais!

Continuamos conversando e rindo, pegando a todo instante as taças e canapés que apareciam circulando entre nós sobre bandejas de prata. Eu estava com Bruna no balcão do bar, esperando pelos Martinis que tínhamos pedido, quando percebemos uma movimentação entre os convidados. A mãe de James apareceu um momento depois, quando estávamos voltando para o jardim, nos avisando que a gente já podia ir para o salão de jantar.

Atravessamos a sala juntas, Dora estava perguntando sobre a família da Brubs e sobre como as coisas estavam com Remus. De novo percebi aquela coisa no jeito como Bruna estava falando dele que me fez sentir que – mais do que o normal – eles estavam muito amorosos.

- Sua mãe quase deixou escapar alguma coisa que não podia quando estávamos conversando na semana passada.

Bruna deu risada.

- Em breve não será mais preciso todo esse suspense. Remus disse que também deixou Lily curiosa.

- O que ele fez foi mais do que isso – estreitei os olhos. – Foi desumano, estou me consumindo em nervos.

- Espera só até amanhã – ela fez beicinho para nós antes de avisar que já voltava e desviar do caminho.

- Ela é demais, não é? Janeth morre de ciúmes quando digo que Bruna é a filha que eu nunca tive.

- Ela é ótima – sorri. – Sra. Potter...

- Me chame de Dora, por favor.

- Desculpe – dei uma risadinha nervosa. - Muito obrigada pelo convite, Dora, a festa está linda.

- Ah, o que é isso! Nós somos uma grande família aqui – ela sorriu. – Vocês vão ficar até o Ano Novo, não é?

- Vamos, vamos sim. Obrigada por isso também.

- De nada, querida – ela se afastou quando nós chegamos a um salão muito maior do que a sala de visitas. – Bom apetite.

- Obrigada, igualmente – dei uma olhada para ver se achava algum rosto familiar, mas nada.

Uma senhora sorriu para mim e eu retribuí totalmente sem saber de quem se tratava. Enquanto eu estava me perguntando mentalmente se o lugar tinha sido ampliado por magia ou se era mesmo daquele tamanho, James surgiu na porta, olhando ao redor sem me ver.

- Hey – caminhei até ele, nos tirando da entrada do cômodo ao puxá-lo um pouco para o lado.

- Pensei que tinha fugido – ele brincou.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – o beijei, mordiscando de leve seu lábio inferior. – Não até o Ano Novo.

Pela cara dele, tenho certeza que James estava prestes a falar alguma sacanagem para mim. Mas – entretanto, contudo, todavia – ele não teve oportunidade, porque Sirius chegou nesse exato momento, passando o braço sobre seus ombros.

- Tô morrendo de fome.

- E agora conta uma novidade – zombei. – Me diz aí, quando é que você veio pra cá? Digo, definitivamente?

- Ah, no dia em que chegamos! Fui pra casa mas não aguentei duas horas naquele covil.

- Pegou suas coisas, bateu aqui e disse _"oi, posso ficar pra sempre?"_

- Mais ou menos – James riu.

- Eh, falei que não aguentava mais aquilo lá e Dora já foi logo enfeitiçando minhas malas e as levando lá pra cima.

- Minha mãe tem algum problema, sabe. Ela é completamente louca pelo Sirius.

- É que ela não ama muito o filho verdadeiro, né, aí sobra amor pra distribuir – ele deu uma cotovelada no "irmão". – Vamos sentar? Lene é mais esfomeada do que eu, ó, já está sentadinha lá.

Fomos nos juntar a ela. Mas Remus e Bruna, que vieram acompanhados de Déryck e William, chegaram antes da comida.

- Finalmente! – Lene afastou a cadeira para dar espaço para os quatro. – E vocês dois, onde estavam?

- Fui procurar o Rem e ele estava esperando Déryck lá na frente.

- Nós meio que nos perdemos – Will revirou os olhos. – Cara, sua casa é animal.

- Valeu – James riu, apertando a mão de Will logo depois de Sirius tê-lo feito.

Depois que todos tínhamos cumprimentado os recém chegados, conversamos por cerca de meia hora até a comida começar a ser servida por inúmeros garçons, cada grupo responsável por uma mesa.

Sério que todos nós comemos muito bem. Sirius definitivamente se esbaldou, como sempre. A comida estava muito, muito boa. Depois do jantar, boa parte dos convidados voltou a se dispersar. Alguns simplesmente continuaram sentados, conversando e degustando suas bebidas. Foi meio que o nosso caso. Nós estávamos confortáveis demais para nos levantarmos, mas depois de alguns minutos a Sra. Potter chamou a atenção para um brinde. Depois de falar algumas palavras bonitas sobre a importância de estarem todos ali, reunidos como uma família, compartilhando horas de diversão e boa companhia, convidou a todos no salão para uma contagem regressiva. Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

- Feliz natal! – gritamos todos juntos na mesa. James segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, nossos narizes grudados, e riu. Não um sorriso nem uma gargalhada, mas uma risada deliciosa que me fez rir com ele.

* * *

**Ainda dia 26, seis e meia da tarde. **

Tive que parar porque Sirius e Brubs (que estavam fazendo guerrinha na piscina enquanto eu escrevia) aproveitaram que eu estava distraída e me atacaram. Acredita que eles me jogaram na piscina? Tipo... Por que não pegaram o Remus, né? Que estava na espreguiçadeira ao lado, se divertindo horrores com uma revistinha de palavras cruzadas que eu dei para ele? Não, tinham que escolher a pobre Lily!

E, com o escândalo que eu fiz, James e a mãe vieram conferir o que estava acontecendo.

- Sirius, ela vai se afogar! – Dora gritou, rindo, enquanto eu me contorcia de cócegas dentro da piscina.

- Vai nada, tia. Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil assim.

- Jam...! – Gritei antes de Bruna se jogou sobre mim, me afundando por segundos. – James!

- Ah, vai chamar o namoradinho, é?

- JAM- Ai, ai, AI, pára. Piedade, por fav- PA-ADS!

- Por favor, Sirius, lindo e maravilhoso, pare de importunar. Por favor, perfeição da natureza... Vai, repete comigo.

Eu não conseguia mais falar, só rir. Minha barriga doía, eu já tinha engolido uns bons dois litros de água e Bruna tinha se engasgado (bem feito, HAHAHA) com a água, o que estava me fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Vamos... Por favor, Sirius, lindo e maravil- EI – ele conseguiu gritar antes de ser empurrado água abaixo por James, que pulou na piscina quase diretamente em cima dele.

- OK, OK, A RUIVA FOI LIBERTADA!

- Por favor, James, seu perfeito...

- Sim, seu lindo, gostoso, tô esvaziando a piscina de tanto engolir água!

- Gostoso, é? – James tirou sarro, aliviando o aperto. – Obrigado, cara.

- Vai se fod-

- Sirius!

Tínhamos meio que esquecido eu Dora ainda estava lá. Mas a presença dela (e o alerta) não impediu Sirius de voar pra cima de James. Ele só não terminou de verbalizar o xingamento, mas os dois se engalfinharam por alguns minutos na piscina.

- Entra aí, dona Dora – James chamou a mãe depois que se acalmaram e nós só estávamos aproveitando a água fresquinha. Dora tinha se sentado onde eu estava antes e fez careta quando James a chamou, mas em menos de cinco minutos estava dentro da água conosco.

Ficamos brincando até agora pouco e quando minha pele estava mais enrugada do que um maracujá de gaveta, resolvi sair. Em parte, também, porque eu estava querendo dar uma olhada em Marlene. Ela acordou passando mal e ficou o dia inteiro no quarto. Tudo bem que quando nós realmente levantamos já passava das onze, mas ela não saiu do quarto nem por um instante. Dora preparou para ela uma bandeja com algumas torradas e chá. Acho que o fígado de Lene não aguentou o tranco, porque não foi só ontem que nós farreamos, né. Teve a festa do dia 24.

Tínhamos ido nos deitar por volta das quatro e meia da manhã naquele dia. Os convidados, na noite da festa, tinham começado a dispersar lá pelas duas horas e até as quatro ainda restavam alguns grupos animados. Quando só restamos nós, os pais de James e os empregados fixos, nós fomos para os nossos quartos. Déryck e William não puderam ficar. A família de Will está passando por algumas dificuldades e ele teve que viajar para a cidade natal, aqui no interior da Inglaterra. Déryck ficou de viadagem (ah, vá! HAHAHA) e disse que não queria ficar de vela, já que estamos em três casais e tudo mais. Besta.

Enfim. Capotei sobre os lençóis macios e os 50 travesseiros e só acordei às 8, morrendo de sede. Vai bebendo, Lily Evans, vai bebendo. Como eu tenho esse grande problema mental de não conseguir mais dormir a partir do momento que eu acordo, eu levantei, tomei um banho maravilhoso e me troquei. Estava dando uma olhada na vista da janela do quarto quando ouvi umas batidas na porta.

- Bom dia – James estava parado na minha porta. James. Estava parado na porta do quarto no qual eu estivera dormindo. Não que eu nunca tivesse visto meu namorado sem camisa. Mas... Todas as vezes que ele tinha estado à porta do meu dormitório (através de truques que eu ainda não descobri), ele estava completamente vestido. E o dormitório era compartilhado. E nós estávamos numa instituição de ensino.

- Bom dia – ergui as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa ao percorrer indecentemente os olhos pelo corpo dele. De pés no chão, samba-canção e sem camisa.

_Ok, parada respiratória, faça seu serviço!_

- Dormiu bem? – ele foi perguntando enquanto entrava e aproveitava para virar a tranca da porta.

- Maravilhosamente bem, mas posso com certeza afirmar que estar acordada tem se mostrado, até agora, bem mais vantajoso.

Ele sorriu antes de me envolver nos braços e nos mover em direção à cama, que estava mais ou menos recém-arrumada.

- Queria que todo mundo tivesse ficado – ele comentou, deitado sobre mim e brincando com uma mecha mais clara do meu cabelo. – Déryck é um retardado.

- Ah vá – brinquei. – Também queria, mas não estou exatamente reclamando.

- Porque eu estou, né – ele revirou os olhos, voltando a me beijar.

Nós estávamos nessa de conversar tranquilamente e intercalar com beijos e brincadeirinhas, nada muito picante, quando bateram na porta outra vez.

- A Sra. Jeggins sempre bate só duas vezes – James rolou para o lado e se estatelou na cama.

Não acompanhei seu raciocínio sobre as batidas na porta porque eu tinha escutado no mínimo três batidinhas, mas quando abri e vi Dora Potter sorrindo para mim do lado de fora do quarto, captei a idéia das duas batidas.

- Ah, que bom que já se vestiu! O café já vai ser servido.

- Ah, obrigada. Já estou indo – eu sorri amarelo, esperando que ela continuasse sendo simpática e não desconfiasse de nada.

Ela recuou uns passos para voltar para o corredor e eu estava praticamente soltando um "_uuufa" _quando ela, já em seu caminho de volta, alteoou a voz e disse num tom risonho, porém firme:

- _E é bom que você esteja vestido, James!_

Eu tive que dar risada, porque ela simplesmente continuou seu curso, como se entendesse que eu estava roxa de vergonha e não quisesse me obrigar a encará-la. Deixei a porta aberta e me virei para chamar James, que já estava rindo ao se levantar da cama e caminhar na minha direção.

- Não precisa – ele me segurou pela cintura e me virou novamente para a saída quando eu fiz menção de voltar e ajeitar a cama. – Ela gosta de você, sabia?

- Quê?

- Minha mãe. Ela gosta de você, ou já teria feito um escândalo.

Pensei por alguns segundos.

- Ou talvez ela confie em mim e não ache que eu seja o tipo de garota que você traria para casa para fazer pouca vergonha e desrespeitar seus pais.

- Ou talvez ela nunca tenha tido motivos para desconfiar de _mim_ e realmente tenha gostado de você.

- Pode ser – sorri mais por dentro do que por fora ao ouvir James dizendo que nunca trouxe essazinhas com quem tinha relações breves para dentro de casa. – É melhor você se vestir, de qualquer maneira.

- Ah, é – ele riu e me deixou no corredor, indo para o próprio quarto.

Cheguei à copa quase junto com o Sr. Potter, que estava vindo de outro corredor, onde eu suponho que fique a suíte deles e mais alguns cômodos reservados. Nós tínhamos trocado apenas algumas palavras na noite anterior, quando James nos apresentou, então aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos para puxar assunto. O que foi incrivelmente fácil, assim como é com Dora. Charles é muito simpático, gentil e engraçado, e nosso papo ameno sobre Hogwarts e o Ministério se estenderam até quando Remus apareceu, poucos minutos antes de James. O café foi servido quando estávamos todos sentados e conversando animadamente. Dora nos contou que ela e o marido viajariam no dia seguinte (por falar nisso, acho que eles sairão daqui a pouco) e que provavelmente não nos veríamos mais, porque eles voltam só... Depois do dia 15 de janeiro, eu acho. Não prestei muita atenção porque na hora em que ela falou _"estou confiando em vocês, hein, aqui sozinhos..."_, eu senti aquele típico calor vindo do pescoço e fiquei pensando que precisava me explicar com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido minutos antes, pra que ela não ficasse pensando que sou uma vadiazinha qualquer.

Então quando todos estávamos satisfeitos e a Sra. Jeggins começou a tirar a mesa, os meninos se deslocaram para o _living_ e a Sra. Potter rumou para a cozinha, levando a jarra de suco vazia para a pia, aproveitei para pegar o cesto de pães e ir para a cozinha atrás dela. Antes que eu piscasse, Lene e Brubs estavam do meu lado, cada uma levando alguma coisa nas mãos.

- Meninas, podem deixar tudo aí – Dora abanou a mão para nós, num falso olhar reprovador. – A manutenção da piscina foi feita ontem mesmo, estávamos com um probleminha no aquecimento. Por que não vão se arrumar?

- Eba, vamos sim – Bruna deixou a leiteira na bancada e sumiu da cozinha.

- Pega tuas coisas e vamos nos arrumar no quarto da Brubs, tá? – Lene percebeu que eu queria falar com Dora e se mandou atrás de Bruna.

- Dora – chamei, tentando não soar como se eu estivesse morrendo de vergonha. – Sobre o que aconteceu...

- Ora, Lily – ela sorriu, meio que me interrompendo. – Vocês realmente não me devem explicações.

- Não, não. É que... Bom, _eu_ considero falta de educação você ficar fazendo, bem, você sabe, você ficar farreando descaradamente assim, na presença dos pais. Eu, bem, eu nunca faltaria com o respeito com você, nem com o Charles, então...

- Lily – ela terminou de passar tudo que estava na bancada para a pia e fez um leve carinho no ombro da Sra. Jeggins antes de passar o braço pelos meus ombros e me conduzir novamente para o corredor. – Eu confio plenamente no meu filho, sabe? Não que eu esteja querendo me gabar, mas James é realmente o filho que toda mãe deveria ter. Confio nele e nas escolhas dele, o que significa que confio em tudo o que ele faz e em todas as pessoas que ele julga dignas de trazer até aqui.

Sorri, meio encabulada, mas feliz com a declaração.

- Namorar é perfeitamente normal e – ela deu uma risadinha –, graças a Merlin vocês finalmente se acertaram. Você não sabe o quanto nós todos aqui nessa casa torcíamos para isso acontecer. E não precisa ficar com vergonha! É ótimo mesmo que esteja aqui, porque você faz um bem danado a James. Eu admiro sua atitude e fico feliz que você seja muito bem-educada e tenha noção do que está fazendo, viu?

- Obrigada, Dora – apertei sua mão sobre o meu ombro. – E não é que eu esteja querendo me gabar também, mas meu namorado é realmente muito gentil, educado, engraçado e, apesar do que eu pude pensar por tantos anos, tem muito boa índole – foi a vez dela sorrir, orgulhosa. – E finalmente consigo ver de onde isso vem.

- Vocês dois tem muita sorte – ela me deixou na porta do quarto. – E eu também, não é? Estou vendo que já ganhei mais uma filha!

Trocamos sorrisos e nos separamos, eu entrei no meu quarto e ela seguiu pelo corredor, que dá sabe-se Deus aonde. Peguei meu biquíni e fui para o quarto de Brubs, a porta mais próxima da minha.

Nós três ficamos um bom tempo sentadas na cama, conversando freneticamente sobre a festa, sobre nossas suítes lindas e sobre o encantamento de Dora e Charles, sobre nossos namorados lindos e coisas assim. Acho que já passava das dez e meia quando Remus bateu na porta.

- Ah, achou que ia encontrar a namorada sozinha, né? – zombei.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Conversando – Bruna deu de ombros. – E vocês, o que estavam fazendo?

- Também. E decidindo o que vamos fazer de tarde.

- E decidiram?

- Charles sugeriu churrasco... Já que amanhã eles vão estar se preparando para viajar. O que vocês acham?

- Ótimo – Lene sorriu. – Por mim eu não saía dessa casa jamais.

- Acho uma ótima idéia também – levantei e puxei Remus pela mão. – Então, se nos dá licença, vamos nos trocar. Amo você – empurrei-o de leve para fora do quarto e fechei a porta atrás dele.

Nos arrumamos e fomos para a piscina. Que é de babar, deixe-me dizer. A área fechada é climatizada, como o resto da casa, claro. Motivo pelo qual estávamos todos bem fresquinhos andando pelos cômodos. As espreguiçadeiras estão dispostas lado a lado em uma das margens da piscina comprida e, do outro, as paredes de vidro deixam a gente ficar observando o jardim, a churrasqueira, as mesinhas para refeições ao lado de fora e tudo mais.

Ficamos até as duas horas na água, quando o cheiro de carne ficou insuportavelmente delicioso até mesmo dentro do salão da piscina e tivemos que ir dar umas beliscadas. Antes de o almoço ser realmente servido (porque a Sra. Jeggins cozinhou um banquete antes de ir passar o Natal com a família), nós trocamos abraços de Feliz Natal e presentes (que não cabem aqui e agora, porque estou com um pouco de pressa pra escrever, Um dia, em uma aula sem graça, eu faço uma lista dos nossos presentes, hehe). Por volta das três, quando estávamos sentados nas mesinhas do jardim, comendo ainda os últimos pedacinhos de carne que Charles estava assando, Bruna pediu que todos se reunissem.

Eu e Dora só nos olhamos, eufóricas. Finalmente, nossa curiosidade teria um fim. Eu estava olhando para Remus de olhos apertados, tentando antecipar a surpresa. Mas por nada nesse mundo, nem em qualquer outro mundo, eu teria adivinhado.

- Vamos nos casar em julho! – Remus disse alegremente, segurando a mão de Brubs e olhando para ela logo depois de encarar todas as nossas expressões incrédulas.

Charles foi o que se recuperou mais cedo.

- Meus parabéns! – ele esbravejou, apertando a mão de Remus e dando tapinhas em suas costas. – Isso é ótimo!

- Ai meu Deeeeeeeus! – Lene e eu gritamos juntas.

- Vocês são muito lindos, fala sério – me esgoelei.

- FALA SÉRIO – Marlene estava surtando.

- Quando vocês decidiram isso? – Sirius estava com a mesma expressão de James, ambos pareciam meio verdes.

- É, quando...? Quero dizer... _Como assim_? – James emendou na pergunta do outro.

- Estamos conversando sobre isso desde o Natal do ano passado – Bruna disse com um sorrisão.

- E não me falaram nada! – atirei um pedaço de carne neles, passada minha reação inicial.

Sério, um pedaço de carne! Atirei um pedaço delicioso que estava a caminho da minha boca, tamanha foi a minha indignação de perceber que fiquei (todos nós ficamos, na verdade) alheia a esse assunto durante o tempo todo.

- Tia, fala alguma coisa – Bruna colocou a mão no ombro de Dora, que estava sentada ao seu lado, enquanto Remus olhava reprovadoramente para mim e arremessava de volta o pedaço de carne.

Maduro, Rem, muito maduro.

- Desculpa, estou em choque – ela apresentou a mão, estendida com a palma quase na cara de Bruna. – Sua canalha! – ela gritou segundos depois. – Como é que vocês contam um negócio como esse desse jeito? Ai, Merlin – puxou Bruna para um abraço, quase a afogando de tanto apertar.

E o que se seguiu foram vários cumprimentos e sinceros parabéns. Bom, eu já disse o que acho do relacionamento dos dois, então eu meio que estou sem palavras agora. Meio que estou sem palavras desde a hora em que eles contaram, porque... Eles vão se casar! Isso é muito surreal!

Depois de passado o impacto inicial, mesmo que nós ainda não tivéssemos assimilado totalmente a idéia, voltamos a conversar e os ânimos meio que se normalizaram. Quando nós já estávamos na piscina outra vez, por volta das cinco da tarde, Sirius protestou indignado:

- Grande besteira essa coisa de casamento!

- Ih, isso tá cheirando sabe o quê? Medo – provoquei.

- Medo de quê? – ele já estava na defensiva.

- De se amarrar, óbvio – pisquei para Remus.

- Ah, isso é mesmo, hein. Ninguém vai amarrar o cachorrão aqui.

- Tá bom – zombei. – Pois eu acho que você será o próximo.

- Sim, só falta achar a louca, digo, a noiva – James foi interrompido no meio da risada.

- Filho, seu pai está te chamando lá na churrasqueira... Sirius, sua prima está no telefone.

- Minha prima? – todos nos entreolhamos sombriamente.

- Bella, é – Dora revirou os olhos.

- Merlin, lá vem... – ele e James se levantaram e deixaram a área juntos.

Bom, digamos que depois disso eu e Lene ficamos enchendo a paciência de Brubs e de Remus até eles nos mandarem para lugares nada bonitos. Ficamos nos divertindo na piscina e James não voltava nunca, nem Sirius. Quando saímos de lá já passavam das sete e encontramos Sirius sentado no sofá do living. Pela parede de vidro, vi James e Charles limpando a churrasqueira juntos, rindo e conversando.

- Estava no telefone até agora? – Lene foi se sentar ao lado dele, encolhendo suas pernas sobre o sofá.

- Não, nos falamos só por alguns minutos – Sirius deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

Mas se realmente não fosse nada, por que ele não voltou para a piscina? Por que ficou sozinho, pensando a respeito? Fiz uma careta. Eu odeio Bellatrix de todo o meu coração. Ela é praticamente a única integrante da família Black que realmente consegue mexer com a cabeça de Sirius e deixá-lo pensando abobrinhas.

- O que foi que ela disse, Pads? – me acomodei numa das poltronas, Remus foi para outra e Bruna sentou no chão entre suas pernas.

- Besteiras sobre Régulus estar fazendo um bom trabalho para o adorado _lorde_ dela, sobre ter ficado _chateada_ quando soube que saí definitivamente de casa e sobre... – ele parou e olhou aflito para as imagens meio distantes de James, Charles e Dora, que tinha ido até lá e estava rindo com eles.

- Sobre o quê, cara? – Remus acompanhou seu olhar antes de voltá-lo para nós.

- Ah, disse abobrinhas sobre os _efeitos _que isso pode ter sobre os Potter – ele terminou e fechou os olhos, bufando e recostando a cabeça no sofá. Lene ficou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele enquanto ficamos em silêncio. Ninguém tinha nada pra dizer. Eu ia falar que achava que Bellatrix tinha dito aquilo só para deixá-lo pensando que seria um fardo para a família de James. Mas pelo olhar no rosto dele e de Remus, percebi que talvez ela realmente estivesse querendo que ele pensasse nisso como uma ameaça ou algo assim.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei bufando depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Por Merlin, né! Estamos aqui para aproveitar e não ficar pensando nessa vaca – puxei Bruna pela mão. – O que vamos fazer hoje de noite?

Finalmente conseguimos fazer Sirius esquecer, ou pelo menos deixar em segundo plano, a conversa com a prima idiota. Depois que James voltou para dentro de casa, nós ficamos um bom tempo decidindo o que íamos fazer, até que chegamos à conclusão de que cozinharmos em grupo seria a melhor coisa possível. Porque estávamos quebrados demais para sair de casa (não parece, mas ficar na piscina o dia inteiro cansa! HAHAHA) e a Sra. Jeggins ficaria fora até o Ano Novo, então era nossa chance de tomar a cozinha só pra gente e fazer a festa.

E foi o que fizemos. Dora e Charles fizeram apenas um lanche e se recolheram mais cedo. Nós seis ficamos conversando na cozinha mesmo por um bom tempo, apoiados sobre a bancada de mármore ou sentados nas banquetinhas altas e decidindo o que faríamos para comer, já que somos todos esfomeados e nada sairia antes das onze horas mesmo. Resolvemos fazer macarrão e vários molhos, já que de carne bastavam os oito quilos que tinham sido devorados no almoço. E nossa previsão meio que se provou certa. Abrimos alguns vinhos e fomos esvaziando nossas taças enquanto cozinhávamos. Na verdade bem verdadeira, só as meninas cozinharam. Os meninos só opinaram bastante e arrumaram a mesa improvisada que montamos sobre a bancada mesmo. Cozinha é um lugar tão bom de se estar, não? Ainda mais com pessoas tão amadas. Ontem foi ótimo. Acho que foram umas oito garrafas de vinho (sem brincadeira!) e muitas horas, muitas risadas e muita conversa. Os meninos lavaram e secaram a louça, nós guardamos e demos uma ajeitada da cozinha. Estávamos todos exaustos quando fomos para os nossos quartos, por volta das cinco da manhã.

Acordei perto das oito de volta para ir tomar água porque... Bom, as oito garrafas de vinho fizeram seu trabalho. Só escrevi aquelas palavrinhas e voltei para a cama, sendo acordada por Bruna umas duas horas e meia depois, quando ela apareceu no meu quarto para surtar sobre seu casamento, agora que o segredo todo já acabou.

E foi aí que eu descobri que Lene estava passando mal, porque Brubs tinha passado no quarto dela antes, recrutá-la para nos reunirmos no meu quarto, mas ela não estava com uma aparência saudável e disse que queria vomitar em Bellatrix. Tudo bem, né, pessoas em péssimo estado de saúde podem falar coisas aleatórias de vez em quando, hehe.

E agora que já tomei meu banho para tirar o cheiro de cloro e meus cabelos já estão devidamente hidratados, eu vou até o quarto da minha amiga ver como ela está.

Talvez eu escreva amanhã.

_PS: Esses dias estão sendo os melhores da minha vida toda.

* * *

_**N/A: **Argh, as aulas mal começaram e já estou com toda essa putaria de não ter tempo pra escrever! bom, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, foi legal de escrever *-* e na verdade, ele devia contar com mais algumas coisas, mas preferi deixar para o próximo MUAHAHAHA

**Mila Pink:** que booom te ver empolgada assim! me dá mais ânimo pra escrever! sim, remus é hilário, dumbledore é uma bicha louca que demora pra tomar decisões e lene pode ser qualquer coisa, mas não é uma vadia! então... aguaaaaarde! HAHAHAHAH beijo!

**Flávia Rosal:** viu, mais uma vez que tu nem precisou pedir pra atualizar! :D o mistério do fogo todo de remus foi desvendado... é só empolgação! HAHAHAHA vem cá MESMO. te amo, sis! 3


	36. Sim, a autora ainda vive!

OOOOOOOI!

Sei que eu meio que deixei a fic de lado, mas também sei que é chato dar uma de desnaturada arrependida e ficar enchendo de desculpas toda vez que eu reapareço. O fato é que eu não sei o que fizeram com o meu tempo, sério. E, ok, eu admito que por um bom tempo eu fiquei sem inspiração, mas agora que estou de férias talvez consiga escrever alguma coisa. Eu amo vocês, sério, obrigada por continuarem mandando reviews e dizendo que gostariam de ler mais. Se não fosse por isso, podem ter certeza de que DDUL não teria chegado aos 35 capítulos :D NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A HISTÓRIA, ok? Relaxem. Só preciso de tempo/inspiração/empenho para me dedicar e escrever um capítulo bom pra vocês. Mas em breve o capítulo 36 estará postado!

Beijos,

Rafa.

p.s: Desculpa dar alarme falso de att, mas eu precisava deixar um recado que todos vissem.


	37. Chapter 36

**28 de dezembro, nove e quinze da manhã, "meu" quarto.**

Lene e Bruna passaram a noite aqui no quarto, então vou aproveitar que elas ainda estão desmaiadas sobre os travesseiros e escrever um pouco, correndo o risco de me tornar repetitiva. Porque eu já disse que esses dias estão sendo lindos, não? Os melhores que consigo me lembrar de ter vivido, sem dúvidas. A única coisa que me incomodou um pouco desde que chegamos aqui foi aquele telefonema ridículo de Bellatrix. Quero dizer, o que uma bruxa como ela faz, usando o telefone? O telefone, sério? Para falar com Sirius, na casa dos Potter, em pleno Natal? Ainda deixou o coitado pensando mil e uma besteiras, aquela vaca. Não falamos nada para James. Sirius não quis. Só falou que ela tinha ligado para desejar sarcasticamente um feliz Natal e importuná-lo, como sempre.

Lene também parece ter se incomodado bastante com isso. Anteontem, quando fui até o quarto ver como ela estava se sentindo, me enrolou com algumas frases como _"é só o stress"_, _"não gosto de ver Sirius assim"_ e _"talvez tenha bebido vinho demais"_.

- Stress do quê, criatura? – brinquei. – Não estamos fazendo nada há vários dias, só descansando... E essa casa maravilhosa, com todo esse conforto e todo mundo aqui...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Tá tudo maravilhoso, realmente – ela ensaiou um sorriso antes de contorcer o rosto numa careta que me fez pensar que ela estava se esforçando para não vomitar em cima de mim. – Estou meio preocupada com os N.I.E.M.s e...

- Marlene McKinnon preocupada com provas? Tenha dó, amiga, esse é o meu papel – revirei os olhos, desacreditada. Ela continuou com uma expressão que não me dizia exatamente nada e eu fiquei me perguntando se ela estava mesmo falando sério, mesmo sabendo que era óbvio que tinha outra coisa a incomodando.

- Já vai passar, sério. Acho que aquelas garrafas todas não ajudaram muito, também. Essas bebidas trouxas são muito mais fortes, não? Da onde os pais de James tinham um estoque tão grande assim dessas coisas?

- Eles são da elite, esqueceu? Devem ganhar de presente. Os trouxas gostam de presentear com bebibas caras... Mas isso não vem ao caso – abanei a mão para ela. – O que vem ao caso é que precisamos dar um jeito em você.

- Não tem nada de errado comigo – ela reafirmou e eu, conformada com a derrota, desisti de tentar arrancar alguma coisa dela.

Ontem, no entanto, ela já apresentava melhoras. Todos estávamos muito animados, na verdade, motivo pelo qual eu nem cheguei perto do caderno. Resumidamente, ficamos o dia inteiro na piscina outra vez. Somente logo depois do almoço demos uma saída, porque os meninos queriam dar uma volta. Nos arrumamos e fomos a uma sorveteria trouxa, na qual Lene se divertiu como nunca, rindo dos sabores e coisas assim. Como se os sorvetes trouxas é que fossem esquisitos, mas... enfim. Depois, voltamos pra casa, brincamos de mímica, jogamos conversa fora, demos muitas risadas enquanto ouvíamos Sirius tentando convencer Remus de que casamento é uma fria e, quando escureceu, voltamos para a piscina.

Ainda não sei o que vamos fazer hoje e-

Oh, alguém está batendo na porta... Volto já.

Hey, aqui quem escreve é James Potter. Venho, por meio desta, informar que estou sequestrando Lily Evans por tempo indeterminado.

* * *

**Último dia do-ano-mais-que-perfeito, onze e quarenta e cinco da noite.**

Uau, nem acredito que consegui subir! Vou ter que ser rápida... Desde que James me "sequestrou" aquele dia, ficou cada vez mais difícil chegar perto desse caderno. Ele parece decidido a fazer com que eu _viva_ mais e relate menos. Me aguarde, namorado, eu vou te convencer que escrever não me priva de viver. Não tem me privado, até agora.

Enfim!

Daqui a pouco vamos comemorar a virada do ano em grande estilo! Colocamos luzes brancas lá na área da piscina, fizemos uma decoração super legal e Sirius até lançou um feitiço e projetou um relógio de estrelas no céu, pairando bem acima da casa dos Potter. Como é ano novo e tem fogos de artifício para todos os lados, não acredito que alguém vá desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Não até o relógio começar a contagem regressiva automaticamente quando faltarem dez segundos, claro!

P.S: Já disse que esse é o melhor ano de todos?

* * *

**2 de janeiro, Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 e meia da manhã.**

Bom, acabamos de sair de King's Cross – com um atraso de trinta minutos, graças a um terceiranista cabeçudo.

Os meninos resolveram ficar numa cabine só deles, como de costume, então estamos livres para termos nossos momentos de menininhas, também. Já surtamos (sim, mais uma vez!) sobre o casamento e agora Bruna está tentando fazer com que Lene se abra a respeito do que está sentindo pelo Sirius, e o porquê de ter ficado tão mal com a ligação de Bellatrix. Pelo que estou ouvindo, ela não está tendo mais sucesso do que eu mesma tive, dias atrás.

Bom, queria aproveitar esse momento pra contar que – ALÔ, UNIVERSO – eu e James acordamos juntinhos no primeiro dia do ano.

Se é que vocês me entendem.

Acontece que, depois da nossa contagem regressiva, da comilança e dos muitos assuntos, risadas e lembranças na noite de réveillon, nós acabamos por nos acomodar. A ideia era não dormir, estender a festa até o dia clarear e tudo mais, mas como estávamos em três casais (os pais de James tinham ido viajar, lembra?), _"acendeu-se o fogo da paixão", _nas palavras carregadas de amor de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

E aí, você pode imaginar. Vou dizer que, quando estávamos abraçados na cama, James me fitava com tanta... ternura. Não sei se essa é a palavra. Só sei que, pela primeira vez, _senti_ que sou a pessoa mais importante da vida de alguém. Sensação _grande_, eu diria. Maravilhosa, incrível, arrebatadora!

- Você é incrível, ruiva - ele disse quando estava sobre mim, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Você que é! – soltei uma risada, incrédula. – Escuta... eu sei que você me disse que não quer mais ouvir meus pedidos de desculpas... mas não consigo ficar quieta quando penso em todas as coisas horríveis que eu te disse, sem acreditar que você estava levando a sério – ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. - Foram horríveis, sim, James. E eu sinto muito. De verdade.

Ele fechou os olhos, e foi a vez dele soltar uma risada fraca.

- Desta vez, aceito suas desculpas, se isso te ajuda a se sentir melhor. Mas não quero mais ouvir, mesmo, Lily. Essas coisas estão no passado, sabe, não precisamos ficar remoendo o que já aconteceu. Eu já te disse que acredito que todas essas coisas entre nós tinham que acontecer, pra gente poder chegar até aqui, e ficarmos ligados desse jeito, nos sentindo...

- Livres e completos – completei a frase que ele tinha me dito há alguns dias. – Eu concordo com você – acrescentei, antes de concluir debilmente: - Desculpa.

Ele revirou os olhos e caímos na risada. Beijei suas têmporas, seu nariz, suas bochechas...

- Prometo que não vou mais te dar razões pra me ouvir pedindo desculpas! – beijei sua boca. – Sinto muito por isso ter demorado tanto.

Depois disso, bom, nós voltamos ao trabalho. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. E não, eu não vou ficar escrevendo aqui porque me sentiria muito patética tentando descrever coisas indescritíveis. James é a coisa mais linda que aconteceu na minha vida. Ele prova isso todos os dias, o tempo todo. Mas aquela noite... bom, aquela noite foi muito especial. E, sinceramente, foi indescritível. E, mesmo que eu pudesse fazê-lo (descrever, quero dizer), eu não o faria em um simples diário que pode cair em mãos alheias, né? Certas coisas não foram feitas para se compartilhar, acredito eu.

E... atenção! Parece que Marlene vai abrir o coração! E vocês bem sabem como isso é raro, então essa é a minha deixa. Escrevo quando chegarmos em Hogwarts!

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, esse capítulo é tão curto que é praticamente um pecado atualizar! Mas como eu não sei se existe alguém que ainda lê isso aqui ou - melhor dizendo - se existe algum leitor antigo que vai se animar com essa att, então...

Na verdade, o capítulo é meio que uma mensagem de _'viu, a autora não desistiu da fic!'. _


	38. Chapter 37

**Ainda dia 2, dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, meia-noite.**

Ok, estou morrendo de sono e amanhã tenho que estar inteira pra aguentar as aulas, mas preciso contar isso agora – já que não sei quando vai ser a próxima vez que vou encostar nesse caderno.

A história de Marlene é a seguinte:

Lembra quando ela contou sobre a "quase primeira vez", quando a Sala Precisa de Sirius se transformou em um lugar super propício, e o clima esquentou, e eles já estavam quase lá quando ela teve a atitude mais desumana que alguém podia ter (em uma situação como essas E em se tratando de Sirius Black) e amarelou na hora H? Então... ela me explicou (tenho certeza que escrevi sobre isso) o que ela estava sentindo e, resumidamente, o fato é que ela não quis ir adiante com ele porque não tinha certeza de que ele a amava.

Bom... o problema ainda era o mesmo, praticamente dois meses depois.

- Amiga – tentei acalmá-la, quando parecia que a Marlene-durona-McKinnon ia desabar em lágrimas ao meu lado no vagão. – Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas eu tenho certeza de que o Sirius te ama!

A expressão dela mudou de "mate-me-por-favor" para "odeio-ser-enganada-por-pena".

- Não, veja bem... – tentei arrumar. – Ele é outra pessoa, todos nós podemos ver isso. E a hora mais fácil pra notar essa diferença é quando ele tá com você.

- Mas, na verdade, ninguém pode saber mais disso do que você mesma, Lene – Alice acrescentou. – Quero dizer, é com você que ele é todo fofo, é com você que ele deve falar coisas bonitinhas... não é? – ela buscou nossa aprovação, receosa.

- Vou dizer que eu, no cargo de melhor amiga desse cachorro, nunca o vi tão apaixonado. Por isso eu digo que tenho certeza de que ele te ama. Mas eu imagino como deve ser angustiante o fato de ele nunca ter verbalizado isso.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Bruna tinha ficado quieta desde então. – Isso vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Como assim?

- Ele dizer ou não que te ama, vai mudar o que você sente por ele?

- Bem... não. Não vai mudar o que eu sinto, mas pode mudar nosso relacionamento, né? Quero dizer... eu fiquei toda menininha chorona lá na casa do James, aquele dia, porque nós estávamos num momento tão romântico, sabe... nunca achei que fosse ter isso com alguém, muito menos com Sirius.

- E por que isso te deixou mal?

- Ok, vou explicar desde o começo.

(A partir daqui, estou apenas transcrevendo as palavras de Marlene)

Eu acordei mais cedo e fui pegar um pouco de água na cozinha. Mas a vista estava tão bonita da varanda dos Potter, com o sol nascendo e tudo, que não me contive e fui até lá para dar uma olhada. Adivinha quem apareceu alguns segundos depois, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos? E ele estava lá, todo lindo e carinhoso. Não sei se foi porque nós estávamos grudadinhos há alguns dias, ou se ele simplesmente fica assim logo que acorda, ou se ele estava só tentando me conquistar (como se precisasse, né, Lene... ¬¬), o fato é que eu estava toda derretida vendo aquele espetáculo matinal, pensando em como o mundo seria um lugar mais feliz se meu namorado estivesse comigo. E aí, confesso que comecei a viajar na maionese quando nos imaginei casados, sabe, morando num lugarzinho só nosso, podendo ver o nascer do sol juntos sempre que quiséssemos (uau, não sabia que ela podia ser tão romântica!) e aí ele apareceu. Surgiu lá, com aquele corpo escultural, só de samba-canção. Não que eu tivesse visto, né, porque ele apareceu atrás de mim, me abraçando pela cintura e respirando no meu pescoço. E nós ficamos ali em silêncio, e graças a Merlin ele não podia ver meu rosto, porque eu estava muito vermelha por me pegar pensando essas besteiras, sabe (a-há, aí está a nossa menina!). De repente, ele me virou para ele e ficou me olhando. Lembra quando eu falei pra vocês que eu acho a coisa mais linda no mundo os olhares apaixonados que o Jay e a Lis trocam? Desculpa, amiga, eu sei que nunca te disse isso (tudo bem, Lene, tudo bem), mas é uma coisa que eu realmente queria ter, sabe. E não é inveja... é só que eu acho tão bonito! E dá pra _sentir_ o amor de vocês... (UHUL, ponto pra nós, James!) Enfim! Naquele momento, eu estava assim com Sirius. Por isso eu disse que nunca achei que fosse viver algo do tipo, muito menos com ele. Porque esse é o tipo de coisa que acontece com vocês, sabe, também sempre vejo a Bru e o Rem trocando esses olhares que dão vontade de esmagar. E até Lice e Frank, apesar de serem mais discretos... mas eu e o Sirius? É a mesma coisa que pensar no Wormtail namorando, saca? Parecia bizarro aos meus ouvidos. (O Wormtail namorando ainda me soa bizarro, só dizendo...) E aí, não sei se me arrependo... bom, deixa eu terminar antes, né... aí, acho que foram os pensamentos sobre casamento, casa, nascer no sol, sei lá, só sei que, no meio daquele olhar intenso, me veio um pensamento à mente. E foi pesado, sabe, foi um negócio sério. De repente, parecia que meu coração tinha dobrado de tamanho, e eu estava tão feliz por estar ali, que o que eu fiz foi a coisa mais óbvia do mundo: eu disse que o amava.

- Oin, que lindo! (essa foi a Bruna, que está com os olhos marejados)

- Pois é, eu também achei que fosse, sabe (Lene voltou a falar, revoltada). Acontece que o seu melhor amigo (o "seu" foi bem carregado, com direito a um cutucão no meu ombro direito) não achou. Ele continuou me olhando, mas dessa vez o olhar estava diferente. Há alguns segundos eu pensei que estivesse vendo nos olhos dele a mesma coisa que existia nos meus, sabe? Mas aí eu disse as três palavras do terror, como eu passei a chamá-las, e o que eu vi nos olhos dele foi... sei lá, não consegui definir até agora. Fico pensando, revivendo o momento, e não consigo entender. Só sei que depois de alguns segundos, nos quais eu pensei que ele estava em choque, ele ficou com aquela cara de bunda, me olhando, e depois piscou várias vezes de modo afetado. E aí sabem o que ele fez? ME LARGOU. Sim, ele soltou o abraço, tirou as mãos da minha cintura! E não falou nada! Até tentou, sabe, aquele canalha! Ele ficou cheio daquela coisa que a Lils faz de vez em quando, de abrir a boca e fechar, abrir e fechar, parecia mais um peixe! Incapaz de falar nada... e aí eu fervi por dentro, vocês bem sabem como eu fico quando estou com raiva! Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Acho que, mais do que raiva, eu senti tristeza. Vi o meu mundo desabar, aquele sonho bonitinho que eu tinha criado sumiu, e eu caí na real. Não soltei um pio, simplesmente virei as costas e estava voltando para o quarto quando ele me chamou. Eu estava tão acabada que nem consegui imaginar coisas bonitas, sabe, que talvez ele estivesse me chamando pra dizer que também me amava. Só consegui pensar _"que droga, Sirius, me deixe voltar para o meu quarto para poder velar o cadáver do meu amor próprio"_, mas mesmo assim me virei para ver o que ele queria. Ele estava com aquela pose de James, sabe, com a mão no cabelo, de olhos fechado, parecendo preocupado (parecendo preocupado? Sério, Sirius? Coitadinha da Lene...) e, quando o olhei nos olhos, ele abriu os olhos e, com a cabeça meio baixa, olhou pra cima. O SAFADO AINDA TEVE A CORAGEM DE ME LANÇAR UM OLHAR DE CACHORRO SEM DONO! Fiquei muito brava, voltei para o quarto e fiquei lá, me afundando em arrependimento. Depois, consegui pensar e foi nesse ponto que comecei a enfrentar uma crise de personalidade, sabe. Porque pensei que, poxa, não era culpa do meu namorado! Eu é que sempre fui "meninão" demais, sempre fui muito durona, nunca demonstrei ter um coração mole que se derrete com romantismos. Vai ver foi por isso que Sirius se sentiu atraído por mim. E vai ver que é por isso que ele realmente gosta de mim. Mas essa não sou mais eu, sabe? Ele me fez querer ser diferente! Eu quero viver algo bonito também, quero viver um grande amor. Claro que eu sou muito diferente de vocês, continuo sendo a louca de sempre e continuo sendo o "meninão" das Apimentadas... mas quero ter alguma _coisa a mais_ com o Sirius. Quero que ele saiba que não sou com ele como sempre fui com os outros e-

(MEU DEUS! MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS!)

Sirius está aqui! Ele estava aqui o tempo todo! Ele acabou de surgir sob a janela! Ele e James estavam aqui o tempo todo, com aquela bendita capa da invisibilidade.

MEU DEUS, ELE ACABOU DE DIZER QUE TAMBÉM A AMA!

Caraca! Estou chorando horrores! Já perdi as palavras exatas, então só vou resumir:

Sirius saiu de baixo da capa, chocando a nós todas. Mas não houve tempo para xingamentos ou reações de espanto porque ele logo estava todo lindo, segurando o rosto de Marlene e dizendo _"nunca ouvi coisas tão bonitas"_ e _"me desculpe por esse drama"_, _"mas que droga, McKinnon, será que você é mesmo o amor da minha vida?"_ e _"é claro que eu amo você, mulher!"_.

Ele não é lindo demais? Que orgulho, sério... E, nesse momento, Bruna os interrompeu porque disse que não aguentava mais chorar. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Poções, 9 da manhã. 3 de janeiro.**

E lá vou eu para mais um trimestre inteiro aguentando os mimos do Slug! Ele acabou de me convidar para um chá, mais tarde. Vou pensar no seu caso, professor, vou pensar no seu caso.

Enfim, queria continuar contando o lance do expresso, depois que todas nos acalmamos com o romance de Sirius.

- Beleza, tá tudo muito lindo... mas vocês gostariam de explicar o que os dois bonitos estavam fazendo aqui, escondidos? – Alice os questionou.

- Nós íamos faz- Ah, o que importa, não é mesmo?

- Naninanão, James, trata de explicar! – Bruna parecia desconfiada. – Vem cá, cadê o Remus?

- Ih, não sei do seu noivo, não... aliás, Frank também não estava no vagão quando resolvemos vir até aqui para...

- Para fazermos uma surpresa pra vocês! – Sirius emendou, cobrindo-se novamente com a capa e descobrindo-se rapidamente. – Surpresa!

Caímos na risada e acabamos por desistir de tentar saber o que eles estavam fazendo, bisbilhotando nossa vida. Afinal, muito provavelmente os dois só queriam mesmo era encher o saco.

- Quer dizer então que nós somos tão lindos assim, ruiva? Pensei que fosse só eu que pensasse desse jeito...

- Viu só? Lene acha nossos olhares "a coisa mais linda do mundo"! – sorri para ela ao abraçá-lo, antes de Marlene (sorrindo de orelha à orelha) dar início a uma discussão sobre como podemos testar as azarações dos Marotos em calouros antes do final do trimestre.

Alguém tem alguma dúvida de que ela voltou ao seu estado normal?

* * *

**Ainda dia 3, dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, onze da noite.**

Sim, _dormitório masculino_. Remus, Sirius e Frank estão na Sala Precisa com Bruna. Lene e Alice estão se empenhando nos deveres no nosso dormitório e eu e James viemos dar uma voltinha aqui em cima, sabe, verificar como estão as molas do colchão dele e tal. HEHEHE

E aí você vai me perguntar _"Ué, e o Dough?"_

Pois é, gente, boas notícias: ele ainda não voltou! Pelo menos não deu as caras até agora. E nós todos ficamos cheios de dúvidas, discutindo durante o dia todo sobre a possibilidade de outra transferência ou algo do tipo. Mesmo que eu duvide muito que ele sairia de Hogwarts faltando tão pouco tempo para se formar. Mas, em se tratando de Douglas Belinazzo, eu nunca sei de nada.

Então, esperemos o tempo nos responder. Talvez ele apareça amanhã. Talvez não apareça nunca mais.

James já deve estar voltando (ele foi buscar alguma coisa para comer), então vou parar de escrever. Lembra daquela história de que ele parece realmente decidido a diminuir a frequência dos meus relatos? Bom, ela continua de pé.

* * *

**Dia 8, sete e meia da manhã. Salão Principal.**

Vai ano e vem ano, eu continuo com problemas mentais que me fazem acordar antes das sete da manhã, em pleno sábado. Não aguento mais.

Não consegui ficar na cama, me rolando pra lá e pra cá, e resolvi descer para tomar café. Péssima decisão, eu diria, porque embaixo das minhas cobertas estava muito, muito mais quentinho. Eu não podia imaginar que o castelo estaria tão gelado!

De qualquer maneira, eu já estou quase descendo. Vou terminar meu prato de ovos mexidos enquanto conto que...

Dough apareceu.

Ninguém o viu chegar, mas – de repente – na aula de DCAT de terça-feira, lá estava ele! Mas que droga! Meu mundo era um lugar mais feliz e _seguro_ com ele longe, sabe? Quase me esqueci do inferno que é viver com esse psicopata à solta, perto demais... meu feriado de final de ano foi tão incrível! Ser puxada de volta à realidade pela onda de desgosto que chegou junto com Dough foi quase doloroso.

Sabe o que mais aconteceu durante a semana? McGonagall me disse, ao final da sua primeira aula, que Dumbledore estaria fora até o dia 15, mas que queria conversar comigo. E com James.

- Não se preocupe, Evans, as gárgulas não criarão problemas – ela me garantiu, depois de pedir que eu fosse vê-lo com urgência após essa data.

Se ela diz, quem sou eu para me preocupar. O fato é que estou bastante confiante com relação a essa conversa. Quero dizer, com certeza Dumbledore vai dizer que tomou uma decisão e isso tudo vai ser resolvido! James soltou apenas um _"demorou"_ quando eu contei a ele. Bom, levando em conta que ele tem feito o possível para não tocar muito no assunto "Belinazzo", acredito que essa deve ser a forma de dizer que também está confiante.

Né?

P.S.: Também estou confiante com relação à McGonagall. Não sei se eu deixei transparecer pela narração, mas a maneira como ela falou comigo durante a semana (e me refiro à semana inteira!) foi muito mais gentil e amena. Nada de narinas infladas ou olhares reprovadores.


	39. Chapter 38

**Dia 16, duas e quarenta da tarde. Dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.**

Eu não disse que tudo ia se resolver?

Dumbledore é o cara. Ele não somente acreditou em nós, como expôs nossa acusação para o Conselho, após ter conversado com a tia de Dough.

(Não sei se alguma vez já contei, mas Douglas foi criado pelos tios. Nunca fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu de fato com sua família, mas ele me disse que considerava a tia como mãe desde sempre).

Bom, acontece que Dough não apareceu no primeiro dia de aula porque a tia dele não queria deixar o garoto voltar para Hogwarts. Mas, como Dumbledore é uma pessoa muito generosa e razoável, ele a convenceu de que seria muito bom para Dough que ele concluísse os estudos e que não haveria problema nenhum se ele se comprometesse a não criar problemas. O Conselho decidiu que ele deve manter-se na linha, frequentando todas as aulas (coisa que não tem acontecido desde que ele começou a passar tempo demais com os sonserinos) e que bastará uma denúncia de qualquer aluno do castelo e ele será expulso.

Ok, deixa eu explicar: Dumbledore nos contou que o currículo do Sr. Belinazzo não é assim tão exemplar quanto todo mundo pensa. Ele não nos contou detalhes sobre a vida do cara (ele é muito digno e contido para isso), mas deixou bastante claro que não foi exatamente fácil aceitar Dough em Hogwarts e que ele não é exatamente o orgulho da família, mas que os tios se esforçam muito para dar-lhe bons exemplos e boas oportunidades. Desde que Dough chegou, Dumbledore disse que ouviu algumas "observações" que o fizeram duvidar se tinha tomado a decisão certa quando permitiu a matrícula de Dough (tenho certeza que é algo envolvendo bebidas e noitadas em Hogsmeade). Mas, como ele deve ter o coração do tamanho do mundo, ele não fez nada para prejudicá-lo. Mas o alertou. E vai ficar de olho.

Eu não disse que esse velho é o cara? Quero dizer... Dough enganou todo mundo, menos ele!

* * *

**Dia 20, quarta-feira. Poções. Onze da manhã. **

Adivinha quem veio falar comigo hoje, no café da manhã?

Se você chutou Dough, errou feio. Foi Severus. E adivinha o que eu senti enquanto ele derramava sua mágoa em cima de mim?

Pena.

- Não posso acreditar no que meus olhos vêem – ele disse no tom mais amargurado que eu já ouvi em sua voz.

- E o que seria? – perguntei sem entender, mas sem paciência para o desdém dele.

- A rainha do drama e o apanhador mais perfeito da história da magia – parecia que o desgosto estava vazando das palavras. – Juntos, como ele quis desde o princípio.

- _Como ele quis desde o princípio_. Nossa, e eu é que sou a rainha do drama! Mas me diz uma coisa... o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Graças à grandiosidade do universo mágico, nada – ele permitiu-se um sorriso de escárnio, que mais parecia uma careta de dor. – Mas não posso evitar ficar nauseado quando vejo a maneira como ele te olha...

- Ele me olha com amor, Severus! – bradei revoltada. - Coisa que parece impossível para você!

Ele apenas me fitou. Sem piscar, sem se mexer, sem apresentar nenhuma reação. Falou depois de alguns segundos, ainda sem alterar o tom de voz:

- Não fale do que não sabe, Evans.

Foi minha vez de ficar sem reação. Como assim _"não fale do que não sabe"_? Quer dizer que é possível que ele sinta algo mais do que tolerância por alguma pessoa que não seja ele próprio?

- Do que está falando?

- Nada que interesse a você – ele retrucou rápido demais para o "padrão Seboso de comportamento", como diriam os meninos. – Essa conversa está me deixando entediado.

- Não sei o que você ainda está fazendo aqui, então – dei de ombros e o vi abandonar o Salão Principal, sua capa arrastando pelo chão e lhe dando uma aparência sombria.

Eu estava esmigalhando um pedaço de pão sobre o prato vazio quando James apareceu, com toda sua beleza e vivacidade, para alegrar o meu dia. Desde que conversamos com Dumbledore, seu estado de espírito é tão contagiante que até consegui desfazer minha cara de bunda por causa da conversa com Snape.

- Bom dia, coisa mais linda do mundo! – ele sentou-se ao meu lado no banco, virado para mim, e beijou minha testa com um estalo. – Quase desisti de te fazer companhia hoje, minha cama estava tão aconchegante!

- Ah, é? – soltei um pouco das migalhas em cima dele. – E se eu te contar que se você tivesse desistido, Severus teria sido minha única companhia no café?

Ele engasgou com o gole que estava dando no suco de abóbora.

- Quê?

- Acredite se quiser, ele saiu daqui um minuto antes de você aparecer.

- E ele estava aqui por...?

- Pra me fazer companhia, claro, já que meu namor- Ei, tô brincando! Ele veio espalhar um pouco daquela morbidez, logo de manhã...

- Ele é um idiota - James disse como se isso encerrasse a questão e nós mudamos de assunto e começamos a discutir sobre quadribol.

Na verdade, James estava me dizendo como eu _voaria_ com ele no próximo final de semana antes do treino, para que ele pudesse me ensinar o jogo. Me ensinar o jogo! Como se eu não conhecesse bem esse esporte de malucos!

- Não vou fazer isso, James.

- Ah, vai. Me aguarde, ruiva.

- Não vou... de que adianta você me ensinar? Não vou gostar mais dessa loucura se entender as regras do jogo. Quero dizer, se você pudesse me dizer o que se passa na cabeça de vocês e- Oh, droga.

- O que foi? Lils, o que... Ah, mas o dia hoje está cheio de surpresas, mesmo...

Isso foi Dough entrando no Salão Principal. Mas, apesar de nossos ânimos abalados, ele nem sequer dirigiu os olhos para nós. Tomou um copo de suco e foi embora, carregando um prato de ovos com bacon.

- Você acha isso normal? – perguntei, arriscando iniciar uma conversa sobre Dough.

- Ele comer tanto assim? Não, acho que combina com o corpo monstruoso dele.

- Combina – tive que dar risada. – Mas eu estava falando do fato de ele nem estar olhando pra mim agora.

James só me fitou. Se ele pudesse me dizer algo com o olhar, seria _"ah, vai me dizer que sente falta dos olhares, agora?"_.

- Não... é sério, James! Eu tenho medo dele.

- Ei – ele desfez a carranca e pôs os braços ao meu redor. – Não vou deixar esse monstro chegar perto de você outra vez... você sabe disso, não sabe?

Murmurei um _"unhum"_ e larguei meu pão, me aninhando em seus braços enquanto ele dava umas garfadas acabava com o resto de frutas picadas no meu prato. Sei que, no que depender de James, o "monstro" do meu ex-namorado nunca vai tocar um dedo em mim novamente. Mas nós não estamos exatamente colados, não é? E se, em algum momento, Dough conseguir arranjar uma brecha? Às vezes penso muito sobre isso, mas resolvo distrair a cabeça com outras coisas, porque não estou afim de voltar àquela rotina de medo que se instaurou logo depois que Dough tentou me estuprar.

MAS, o que importa é que me sinto segura agora e que Dough nem me olha mais. O medo da expulsão parece estar sendo o suficiente para mantê-lo quieto.

E essa sou eu mudando de assunto: Sabe o que está rolando agora? Uma discussão sobre os preparativos para o casamento de Bruna e Remus!

Ei, eu estive pensando em uma coisa... – BF

Nós estivemos – RL

Meu Merlin, lá vem! – SB

EI! – BF

Fala logo, Brubs – JP

Bom, eu tive um ideia e queria ver o que vocês acham – BF

Nós tivemos – RL

Caraca, Bruna, fala logo! - MK

Ai, gente, quanta impaciência. Lá vai: pensei em fazer o casamento aqui – BF

Nós pensamos – RL

Você é muito chato, Moony, putaquepariu – JP

Nós somos – RL

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – RL

Ai, que lindoooo! - AH

E isso é permitido? – MK

Não sei. Quer dizer, _nós_ não _sabemos_. Mas queria ouvir a opinião de vocês antes de ir falar com Dumbledore – BF

Mas fazer o casamento aqui significa que todo mundo vai participar? – DB

Não, né, Déryck. Até parece que quero que pessoas indesejáveis estejam presentes no dia mais feliz da minha vida! – RL

Eu amo você, seu lindo! – BF

Pessoal, acalmem-se antes que eu vomite – SB

Tá bom, Sr. "Você é a mulher da minha vida, McKinnon" – JP

hehehehe – MK

Que engraçadinhos... – SB

ENFIM! Sobre o casório... acho super luxo ser aqui em Hogwarts! – DB

Sem contar que é o melhor lugar, em termos de espaço e beleza – FL

É mesmo, Frank. Por isso nós pensamos em fazer aqui. Não que existam muitos convidados, assim, mas... poxa, Hogwarts é tipo a minha casa, seria um sonho! – BF

Eu acho que Dumbledore não vai dizer não – AH

Ainda mais porque vai ser em julho, depois dos N.I.E.M.'s. Ele não tem motivos para se opor – LE

Ué, resolveu participar da conversa agora? – BF

Ai, amiga, não se sinta ofendida! Eu tava escrevendo algumas coisas... – LE

Até parece que alguma coisa é mais importante do que o meu casamento – BF

Gente, eu estou brincando – BF

Por favor, ainda quero conversar! – BF

Feiosos – BF

* * *

**24 de janeiro, domingo. Sala Precisa.**

Já disse o quanto gosto desse lugar? Ele é demais! Estou, nesse momento, largada sobre os pufes gigantes e coloridos e puxei uma mesinha de xadrez para apoiar o diário. A cabeça de Alice deixou minhas pernas dormentes, mas vou esperar para acordá-la, porque ela está tão bonitinha! Sem contar que, finalmente, parou de falar.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Não, eu não sou tão má assim. É que Marlene surgiu com ideias sobre a despedida de solteira de Bruna, e aí nós nos exaltamos por algumas horas. E quando ela nos abandonou para ir buscar alguma coisa para comer, tive que encarar toda a empolgação de Alice sozinha. Mas, bem, isso já faz uns bons quarenta minutos. Lene deve ter encontrado Sirius, no mínimo.

Oh, ela voltou. Com os meninos.

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 27. DCAT.**

Dough está me encarando. Não posso falar sobre isso com James e não quero preocupar as meninas. Além do mais, não quero parecer paranóica.

Sirius acabou de tacar uma bola de papel em mim. Parece que ele também percebeu. Talvez eu devesse parar de ficar andando sozinha pelo castelo outra vez.

* * *

**29, sexta. Sala Comunal. Oito da noite.**

As pessoas ainda estão lá no Salão Principal. Não estava com fome suficiente para o banquete de sempre. Bruna subiu comigo, mas foi tomar banho agora. Ela meio que percebeu o meu receio de subir sozinha e disse que também não estava com fome. Fiquei feliz por não precisar dizer que estou novamente com medo de Dough. Quero dizer, ele tem me encarado o tempo todo, desde quarta-feira. Claro que não ousou chegar perto de mim, mas ainda assim... me dá arrepios.

Sabe quem me procurou agora mesmo? Fabrício. Veio me perguntar como as coisas estão e o que foi feito em relação ao incidente do fim do trimestre passado. Contei a ele que Dumbledore está mantendo tudo sobre controle e aproveitei para agradecê-lo mais uma vez. Nunca vou poder mostrar o quanto gosto realmente dele por ter aparecido na biblioteca aquele dia.

Eba, Bruna está aqui com o violão!

* * *

**Terça-feira, 02 de fevereiro. Salão Principal – sete da noite.**

Vou ser rápida porque todo mundo está terminando de comer e daqui a pouco vamos subir. Estou sem fome outra vez. Ando sem apetite desde sexta, na verdade. Dough tem tomado conta dos meus pesadelos. Sonhos horríveis nos quais ele aparece, me chamando de _"amor"_ com a voz embargada e hálito de _firewhiskey_. No sábado, eu e James passamos a noite na Sala Comunal, porque deitamos no sofá enquanto todo mundo conversava e acabamos pegando no sono. Os traidores sumiram e nos deixaram lá. De qualquer maneira, acordei perto das três da manhã, gritando e suando frio.

- Ei, ei – James afastou os fios molhados do meu rosto, os posicionando atrás da minha orelha. – Pesadelo?

- Já estou cansada desses sonhos – suspirei, cansada.

- Queria poder ajudar – James beijou minha clavícula, subindo até a bochecha.

- Você já me ajuda muito – sorri para ele.

- Mas queria poder fazer alguma coisa para afastar os sonhos ruins. Não consigo suportar ver você atormentada desse jeito, fugindo apressada pelos corredores, com medo de ficar sozinha até no dormitório...

- E eu não consigo suportar a ideia de te perder, sabia? – disse, quase o interrompendo.

- Quê...? Lil! – ele me apertou, respirando fundo, e me fitou por vários segundos. – No que depender de mim, isso _nunca_ vai acontecer.


	40. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO FINAL – PARTE UM**

**Não sei que dia é hoje nem que horas são, mas está escuro lá fora e definitivamente já estamos no final de fevereiro. Ala hospitalar. **

Se isso estivesse acontecendo há cerca de um mês, eu diria que não acredito na minha própria atitude. Quero dizer, relatar os acontecimentos assim, com tanta frieza? O fato é que não me importo. Contar o que houve não vai mudar nada, afinal.

Aconteceu há alguns dias. Todo mundo estava na Sala Precisa, como de costume, e eu e Déryck cansamos de escrever sobre as propriedades das ervas-chanfradas e resolvemos nos reunir ao grupo. Quando chegamos, Rem e James estavam jogando xadrez enquanto Bruna, Sirius, Lene e Frank estavam disputando uma partida de snap. Frank, como sempre, estava ganhando. Ele estava com vantagem, na verdade, porque estava recebendo massagem de Alice enquanto os outros estavam tensos como se o jogo valesse algo precioso.

Nos sentamos entre eles e continuamos a conversa que estávamos tendo na Sala Comunal, a respeito de Snape. Sim, Severus era o nosso assunto porque tínhamos visto alguns sextanistas falando sobre seu envolvimento com o Cara de Cobra.

Sirius se juntou a nós e de repente estávamos todos conversando e rindo, e o assunto Voldemort já tinha acabado, quando a barriga de Remus fez um barulho estrondoso.

- Uau, fome de lobisomem! – Bruna brincou. Claro, ela é a única que tenta fazer graça e aliviar essa história toda. Rem fez uma carranca, mas ela tascou-lhe um beijo e todo mundo se levantou, dando risadinhas.

- Já que você insiste, né, vamos comer – James brincou.

Eu estava ficando pra trás e Sirius quase fechou a porta, mas aí me viu saltando em um pé só pela sala e voltou.

- Sempre você... – ele fingiu impaciência. – Vamos logo.

- Podem ir na frente, tenho que encontrar o outro pé do meu tênis – revirei os olhos. – Eu já alcanço vocês.

- Ok, a gente vai estar lá no Salão Principal – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de sair da sala. – Ela já desce – foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de ver a porta se desmaterializando na minha frente.

Eu estava andando pra lá e pra cá, procurando meu tênis brincalhão que de alguma maneira tinha se escondido no meio daquela bagunça que a sala se transforma quando estamos lá. Eu estava em um dos cantos, de costas para a porta, levantando uns pufes e me perguntando como é que eu tinha sido capaz de perder um pé do meu all star tendo ficado tão pouco tempo ali quando ouvi a porta se abrindo.

- Ah, que bom que alguém voltou, porque está sendo absurdamente difícil encontrar meu tênis e... Dough!

Eu me levantei, apoiando só o pé direito no chão. Sério? Como é que Dough tinha conseguido entrar?

- O que.. como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Bom, tinham me dito que a Sala Precisa era bem legal, mas não imaginei que fosse assim. Meio bagunçada, né?

- Dough, como você entrou aqui? – ele com certeza tinha bebido outra vez.

- Ué, todo mundo pode entrar, certo?

- Não _nessa_ sala.

- Ela meio que realiza nossos desejos, não é? Pedi pra encontrar você. Deu certo, não é? – ele se aproximou da minha forma perplexa parada em um pé só. O hálito quente de álcool me atingiu meu rosto. – É o que importa, eu estou aqui com você.

Havia um tom de desespero na sua voz e senti o MEU desespero surgir. Era quase como se eu pudesse ver o fim daquilo, porque eu já tinha tido esse pesadelo diversas vezes.

- Dough, você não vai querer fazer isso – comecei a babulciar quando ele se aproximou mais um pouco. – Você já sabe que não dá certo e...

- Por que não dá? Até onde eu sei, somos só eu e você aqui – ele olhou ao redor, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Dough.

- Nada de príncipe encantado pra te salvar...

- Fica aí! – gritei quando ele estava a um palmo de mim, ainda com aquele brilho horrível nos olhos.

Eu estava mais do que amedrontada, estava paralisada de terror. Ele parou onde estava e piscou, como se percebesse que eu ainda estava viva ou algo assim.

- Ah, Lily... por que tanto medo, meu amor?

Posso dizer? Dough tem sérios problemas e eu me sinto super à vontade falando disso aqui, agora. Mas naquela hora, quando descobri que a situação realmente tinha saído do controle... foi a coisa mais assustadora do mundo. Porque parecia que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa. Porque nós estávamos mesmo sozinhos. Ninguém viria, estavam todos no Salão Principal, se divertindo e comendo. Resolvi que, enquanto eu continuasse falando, as coisas estariam sob controle.

- N-não é medo... Dough, sério, isso vai ficar feio pra você. Dumbledore...

- Para o inferno com Dumbledore, aquele velho senil! – ele bradou e eu digo que realmente cambaleei de medo. Mas ele alterou a voz novamente, se aproximando ainda mais de mim. – Ninguém pode nos separar, meu amor. Nem mesmo Dumbledore.

- Dough, não sou seu amor. Você não gosta de mim, lembra? Você só fez uma aposta idiota e...

- Aposta? Sim, sim – de repente um brilho maléfico surgiu em seus olhos. – Ainda preciso cumpri-la, você sabe, aqueles sonserinos não perdoam.

- Cumprir? Quê... não! Dough, me larga! ME LARGA!

- Ah, Lily, não adianta gritar. Ninguém pode te ouvir – os dedos dele estavam desesperadamente tentando arrancar minha saia.

Não adianta gritar? Eu ia pagar pra ver.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – berrei a plenos pulmões, mas minha voz foi sumindo à medida que a realidade caía como um peso morto sobre mim: ninguém viria.

- Meu amor, ninguém virá – ele disse suavemente, como se lesse meus pensamentos. E repetiu, lunaticamente: – Ninguém virá...

Eu estava tomada de pavor. Ouvi gritos e percebi que era minha própria voz, aguda, desesperada por ajuda. A certa altura, Dough bradou irritado:

- Você que me obrigou, Lily! Por que você está me tratando assim? Você me obrigou... – e, antes que eu pudesse ter alguma noção do que ele estava dizendo, vi sua varinha apontada para mim. Ele gritou algo que não entendi e, de repente, tive a sensação de que meu corpo tinha virado borracha. Eu continuava ouvindo seus murmúrios desesperados e sentindo suas mãos e boca urgentes na minha pele. Mas eu não podia mais gritar. Nem me mexer. Eu não podia reagir. Não podia me mexer. Não conseguia me desvencilhar, nem emitir som algum. Meus olhos seriam capazes de saltas das órbitas pelo esforço que eu estava fazendo em produzir qualquer movimento, qualquer reação. Mas não consegui. E fiquei assistindo Dough rasgar minha saia quando desistiu de lidar com o fecho (um artifício difícil demais para alguém alcoolizado como ele) e destruir minha camisa, arrancando o sutiã com tanta força que, se eu fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa, com certeza meus peitos estariam latejando. Ele avançou com a boca sobre mim, seus dentes machucando meus seios. Desesperada, imaginando que tipo de mutilações terei ao final dessa tortura, fiquei pensando sobre como um dia fui capaz de gostar desse animal. Ele continua apertando cada centímetro de mim e, pelo que pareceu uma vida inteira, rasgou minha meia-calça e deslizou minha calcinha, delicadamente, até os joelhos. Não fui capaz de ver mais nada. Fechei os olhos. O olhar alucinado de Dough já me garantiria pesadelos para o resto da vida. Fechei os olhos e estava impossibilitada de sentir qualquer coisa, mas minha audição continuava intacta. Ouvi cada palavra doentia que saiu daquela boca. Ouvi cada gemido, cada som de satisfação. Não consigo imaginar um mundo no qual um porco filha da puta sente prazer em estuprar uma boneca de pano. Por um segundo, meus pensamentos foram parar em James. Para a nossa primeira noite juntos. Para o momento em que nós finalmente nos tornamos um só, em como tudo tinha sido tão maravilhoso e perfeito, em como nunca tinha me sentido tão completa e realizada. Em como eu finalmente entendia aquela velha história de "fazer amor". Depois, afastei os pensamentos, enjoada. Será que algum dia eu seria capaz de voltar a fazer amor? Depois de ter o corpo violado dessa maneira? Depois de ter que escutar ganidos de um animal voraz sobre mim, estragando cada pedaço do meu corpo, contaminando cada parte de mim...? Esses pensamentos me dominaram, mesmo que eu tentasse evitar. Pensei em sobre como eu era incapaz e vulnerável, em como Dough poderia me matar a qualquer momento, caso me apertasse com força demais. O que deveria ser impossível. Eu não podia sentir nada, mas com certeza ele estava alterado demais para controlar sua própria força. Depois, ele podia me matar intencionalmente, também. Quero dizer, quem ia querer fazer uma atrocidade dessas e deixar a prova do crime ali, para contar pra todo mundo? Eu estava pensando justamente o contrário: eu NUNCA contaria para ninguém o que estava acontecendo. Ia morrer com isso guardado, porque jamais suportaria a humilhação. E foi nesse momento que ouvi um barulho de porta batendo, seguido de um grito agudo cheio de horror.

Abri os olhos para encarar uma versão totalmente desfigurada de Marlene. Boca escancarada, olhos esbugalhados... existia horror, na sua mais pura forma, estampados em suas feições.

Horror.

E foi a última coisa que vi naquele dia.

Acordei há quatro dias. Segundo Madame Pomfrey, fiquei inconsciente por dois dias e três noites. Desde que abri os olhos, tive a impressão de estar vivendo um sonho. Pesadelo, ok. Alguma vez já teve a sensação de que todas as coisas acontecem ao seu redor, mas nenhuma delas é real o suficiente, como se as cenas se desenrolassem diante dos seus olhos, mas fossem distantes demais para que se possa interferir nelas? Essa é a sensação que tenho desde que acordei. Quando Dough me acertou com a azaração, me privou da habilidade motora, mas vivenciar tudo sem poder soltar uma palavra nem escapar de seus apertos brutos e urgentes contra o meu corpo... bom, é como se ele também tivesse me privado da capacidade de sentir as coisas. Tudo parece sem importância agora. Não sinto dores, não sinto fome, não sinto nada. Nem mesmo pena. Das pessoas que vêm me visitar, quero dizer. Meus amigos. Meu namorado.

Namorado.

Fico pensando o que James ainda pode querer comigo, depois de passar praticamente uma semana ao lado do me corpo inerte. Porque não consigo falar, sabe. Nenhuma palavra saiu da minha boca desde que gritei por socorro pela última vez. Mas, bem, James me ama. Assim como Bruna, Lene, Sirius, Déryck, Lice, Frank e Remus. Todos têm estado ao meu lado durante todo o tempo em que não estão em aula ou na cama. James não. Ele passa 24 horas por dia comigo, desde que cheguei à ala hospitalar. Apesar de terem ido conversar lá dentro da sala de Madame Pomfrey, escutei cada palavra que Lene disse à Dumbledore e McGonagall (e a própria Madame Pomfrey), porque sua voz estava tão carregada de desespero e medo e incredulidade...

Pelo que entendi, assim que Dough a viu, parada entre ele e a porta, procurou sua varinha, pronto para acertá-la também. Mas Marlene foi mais rápida (a varinha dele devia estar junto com os farrapos da minha roupa) e o atingiu nas costas. Ela disse que não sabia o que fazer, porque quase não suportava olhar para mim, e ao mesmo tempo não queria que ninguém mais visse aquilo. Graças a Deus Lene é minha melhor amiga e me conhece tão bem desse jeito. Ela se apressou na minha direção e não podia imaginar que eu estava sob o efeito de uma azaração que me deixava sem condições de me mexer, porque eu estava desmaiada, de qualquer maneira. Então ela tirou seu suéter e o vestiu em mim. Recolocou minha calcinha. Tentou achar alguma coisa para cobrir minhas pernas e não achou. Pegou um dos cobertores espalhados no sofá e o enrolou em volta do meu corpo. Graças ao feitiço que fez meu corpo sair flutuando ao seu lado, me trouxe até a ala hospitalar. Estava tão incapacitada de falar qualquer coisa que Madame Pomfrey teve que esperar o tumulto por aqui passar (sim, eu causei uma certa impressão chegando aqui flutuando, seminua, envolta por uma manta de retalhos, com Lene tremendo feito vara verde ao meu lado) e chamar Dumbledore. Ele apareceu, junto com McGonagall e conseguiram acalmar Marlene e fazê-la falar. A essa altura, Sirius irrompeu pela porta, gritando por Lene, até que me viu aqui na maca. Correu pra mim, perguntando o que aconteceu e, em menos de três segundos, percebeu que tinha algo muito, muito errado acontecendo.

Não fique aí pensando que eu não fiz nada de útil. Eu fiz. Olhei para ele e, logo em seguida, para a sala nos fundos. Ele seguiu meu olhar e estreitou os olhos para os vultos dos quatro que estavam conversando lá dentro. A partir daí, fez silêncio e – juntos – terminamos de ouvir Marlene contando os fatos.

Mal Sirius entendeu o que estava acontecendo, olhou para mim e eu não entendi o que vi. Demorou um segundo para eu perceber que era horror. Horror, outra vez. Então, mais rápido do que um raio, ele deixou a ala hospitalar. Só depois entendi que ele tinha voltado ao Salão Principal. Não para avisar que eu tinha sido estuprada, mas para garantir que todos soubessem que, sim, havia um problema, mas eu estava a salvo aqui em cima. Claro que, depois do horror ao se dar conta da atrocidade que tinha acontecido, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele foi evitar que James ouvisse sobre isso de maneira inapropriada. Depois, pelo que ouvi, supus que ele voltou para a Sala Precisa e preciso dizer que estou impressionada com a sua tenha sido a raiva o guiando, a noção de que matar o cara não ia fazê-lo sofrer como merecia, mas sei que Sirius o tirou de lá e o levou para o gabinete de Dumbledore.

E logo James apareceu, os cabelos balançando com a velocidade do movimento. Se jogou sobre mim e parecia sondar minha alma. Vi suas feições mudarem de acordo com os pensamentos. Vi preocupação, depois medo, depois confusão. Quando a porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey se abriu, vi urgência. Ao perceber os rostos sérios e a cara lavada de Marlene, vi medo outra vez. Depois, mais urgência. Quando Dumbledore o arrastou para fora da ala, vi o sempre presente medo, mais preocupação e dor. Quando eles voltaram, no entanto, só restava a dor.

Ele envolveu meu corpo no dele, sem dizer nada. Beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ficou ali, respirando sobre mim, até que Dumbledore disse alguma coisa e ele afrouxou o aperto. Deixou-se cair na cadeira ao lado da maca. Foi a vez de Dumbledore se aproximar. Colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros e me fitou com aquele olhar de raio-x, tentando se certificar de que eu estava prestando atenção. Disse que eu teria o tempo que fosse preciso, mas que ele precisaria ouvir a minha versão dos fatos. E que não pode tomar nenhuma atitude até lá.

Bem, porque ele não disse logo de uma vez _"você decide, Evans: ou fica nesse estado letárgico, ou me diz logo o que houve para eu poder expulsá-lo"_?

McGonagall teria me surpreendido, caso eu pudesse ficar surpresa com alguma coisa, quando se aproximou de mim com os olhos carregados de compaixão e me abraçou brevemente. Saiu arrastando a capa atrás de Dumbledore. Marlene permanecia imóvel. A única coisa que fiz foi estender a mão e ela veio correndo para o meu lado. Não disse uma palavra, acho que não era mais capaz de falar sobre o que viu. Passou seu braço direito pelos meus ombros e eu encostei minha cabeça em sua barriga. Ficamos assim até os outros chegarem. Sirius deve ter contado tudo o que sabia, porque todos chegaram com a famosa "feição do horror", como passei a chamá-la.

Enfim.

Desde ontem, James desistiu de tentar se comunicar comigo. Quero dizer, ele continua falando e me contando coisas, mas parou de esperar por respostas. Mas ele continua aqui, o que deve significar que ainda não se cansou. Espero que não se canse. Preciso dele. Preciso de todos eles. Gostaria muito de dizer que sou extremamente grata por me darem a certeza de que existe amor no mundo, apesar de todo o horror. De que existem pessoas que vão querer te fazer feliz independentemente das circunstâncias, apesar de outras cometerem barbáries.

Queria dizer tudo isso, mas simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo fazer nada além de encará-los por poucos segundos antes de desviar o olhar, me sentindo humilhada e despedaçada demais. A vontade que tenho é de ficar sob a capa da invisibilidade o dia inteiro. Na verdade, até mesmo de noite tenho vontade de ficar invisível. Cubro minha cabeça com as cobertas quando sei que James está cochilando, encerrando o mundo lá fora. Por falar nisso, ele acordou há pouco. Esteve cochilando durante uns 20 minutos. Esse é o único tipo de descanso que ele se permite. Murmurou algo sobre estar feliz por me ver escrevendo. Sim, a situação está tão estrema ao ponto de James, que odeia meu diário, ficar feliz ao me ver com ele em mãos. Larguei o caderno e o encarei. Não, de James eu não desvio o olhar. Com quem mais poderia me comunicar desse jeito, apenas o fitando e o deixando ler tudo o que se passa dentro de mim? Não tenho como sentir vergonha de quem faz parte de mim.

Ele entende meu olhar e se levanta, vindo me abraçar. Coloco meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, tentando fazê-lo entender que, se não fosse por esse abraço, se não fosse por ele, eu teria desistido de tudo.

- Você precisa comer, Lil. Por favor, só algumas colheradas de sopa.

Fiz um esforço para me lembrar que a última coisa que coloquei na boca foram os bolinhos doces que Déryck e eu roubamos da cozinha para nos distrairmos durante os deveres. As colheradas de um xarope amargo que Madame Pomfrey tem administrado junto com Esquelesce (para cuidar das minhas costelas fraturadas pela brutalidade de Dough) tinham me mantido viva até agora, mas realmente senti que precisava ingerir algo mais consistente ou não sobreviveria. E, apesar de parecer que não faço mais questão de viver, eu não quero morrer de maneira alguma. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e comi o conteúdo todo da tigela, abandonando-a na mesa de cabeceira. O estado de espírito de James tem estado melhor desde então. Não é como se eu pudesse ouvi-lo cantarolar ou algo assim, mas o véu negro sobre seus olhos já se dissipou. Ele beijou minha testa outra vez antes e se aconchegou ao meu lado sob os cobertores, fechando os olhos para mais um cochilo e me dando a certeza de que, enquanto ele estiver aqui por mim, vou conseguir arranjar uma maneira de continuar vivendo.

* * *

**Me disseram que hoje é 4 de março. Acabei de terminar minha sopa (comi até alguns pãezinhos). Ainda na ala hospitalar.**

Estou me sentindo bem hoje. "Bem" não é exatamente a palavra, mas definitivamente me sinto menos pior. Parece que os dias cumpriram bem o seu papel de juntar os meus pedaços e apresentá-los para mim, em busca de aprovação. Assim que abri os olhos, analisei o amontoado dos meus próprios frangalhos. Talvez não fosse a melhor apresentação do mundo, mas com certeza era a melhor possível para o momento. Os pedaços pareciam poder se espatifar novamente e desaparecer à menção do mais simples toque, mas achei que já estava na hora de voltar à vida. Se meus pedaços resolverem se desmontar outra vez... bem, eles vão ter algum trabalho comigo. Porque resolvi não deixar esse episódio acabar com a minha vida.

Ok, falando assim parece que eu joguei tudo pra cima, me dei alta e fui embora. Não. Ainda estou bem aqui, afinal, como você pode ver a partir do cabeçalho de hoje. Acontece que consegui vencer a bola gigantesca e ardida que estava alojada na minha garganta há dias. Consegui fazer minhas cordas vocais funcionarem e me permiti acordar de verdade. Não sei se o que aconteceu comigo é comum a todas as pessoas que passam por algum tipo de trauma, mas era como se eu estivesse amortecida. Ouvia as conversas, respondia as perguntas direcionadas à mim com acenos de cabeça e era capaz de movimentar meu corpo. Mas em nenhum momento eu _senti_ alguma coisa. Quero dizer, Dough me deixou aos frangalhos não só psicologicamente, sabe? Ele me apertou e abusou tanto do meu corpo inerte que, desde que cheguei aqui, Madame Pomfrey tem lidado com hematomas, vergões e luxações, além das já comentadas fraturas nas costelas. Mas eu parecia anestesiada. Nada doía de verdade no lado de fora, só por dentro. Como se Dough, ao invés de ter violado meu corpo, tivesse lançado uma maldição capaz de recolher cada pedaço de mim, amassar uns contra os outros, triturar e depois soltar tudo outra vez.

Mas, como eu já disse, o tempo é realmente útil em termos de cura. Aprendi que isso não é apenas um clichê, usado para tranquilizar falsamente as pessoas. Nos dias que fiquei aqui, sendo tratada (Madame Pomfrey é uma pessoa muito amável e querida, finalmente descobri), recebi constantes visitas. Porque não consegui dizer para ninguém que não queria que me visitassem. Não queria mais gente me olhando com a "feição do horror", nem ninguém vindo prestar suas condolências. Por mais que eu as apreciasse por indicarem afeto, eu não as queria porque significavam olhos sobre mim. Não queria ninguém além dos meus amigos. E só queria os meus amigos porque não suportaria ficar sem eles, mas não os queria me olhando e vendo a minha imundice. De qualquer maneira, o tempo é mesmo muito sábio. Ainda bem que não fui capaz de formar palavras e dizer que não queria visitas. Porque as visitas me animaram, tenho certeza. Cada uma delas. A de todos os professores, de Fabrício, de Yasmin e das pessoas do Clube do Slug como um todo... até Pâmela veio me visitar, acredita? Não disse uma só palavra, como eu, mas acho que fizemos as pazes.

E, como eu estava dizendo, cada uma dessas visitas me deu ânimo. Assim como todo o tempo em que meus amigos estiveram aqui, do meu lado, sem esperar nada em troca. Não houve impaciência com o meu silêncio, não houve mais "feições do horror". Só houve companheirismo, atenção, carinho e muito amor. E, por cada um deles, eu resolvi que quero continuar vivendo tão alegre como sempre fui. E por meus pais, claro. Dumbledore não os contou nada porque disse que é tudo muito pessoal, mas os avisou que eu estava passando por momentos difíceis, em recuperação, na ala hospitalar do castelo. Recebi uma carta carregada de palavras lindas e sinceras. E que me deram mais ânimo ainda. E Petúnia mandou lembranças! Você sabe que _"lembranças"_, vindo de Petty, soa quase como um _"espero que melhore logo, amada irmãzinha"_.

Enfim. Por causa de tudo isso, de todo o tempo que tive para pensar e por todo o amor que eu ainda sinto e quero sentir por quem merece, por quem está aqui e quer me fazer feliz... eu decidi acordar de verdade. Falar com James foi mais natural e fácil do que eu imaginava. Não tocamos no assunto, claro, porque não aguentaria ver mais dor nas suas feições e porque acho que nunca vou tocar nesse assunto com ninguém, a não ser com Dumbledore, que me pediu para chamá-lo assim que estivesse em condições. De qualquer maneira, não tinha como a dor nos olhos de James aumentar mais do que ele tem se esforçado para disfarçar nos últimos dias. Mas quando o acordei hoje de manhã, tenho certeza que ele sentiu que, de alguma forma, o dia seria diferente.

- James – chamei e minha voz saiu rouca, praticamente um gemido, por causa dos dias sem emitir som algum.

Tive que fazer mais uma tentativa e só então minha voz saiu audível o suficiente para que ele me escutasse. Ele abriu os olhos assustado, pondo-se rapidamente em pé. Sorri fraquinho para ele.

- Bom dia! – a preocupação se esvaiu do seu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava da maca e selava delicadamente seus lábios nos meus. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Melhor – respondi e, surpreendentemente, o tom era mais animado do que eu tinha planejado. – Conseguiu dormir?

- Como um anjo.

- Vou fingir que acredito – soltei o ar com o nariz, numa espécie de risada fraca. – Faz quantos dias que você não sai dessa cadeira?

- Não seja boba, Lily. Tenho saído o tempo todo. Faço o caminho da maca para a cadeira e da cadeira para a maca pelo menos cem vezes por dia!

Agora a risada saiu de verdade.

- Vou te dar folga hoje – apertei sua mão. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Quê? – ele não parecia realmente estar entendendo bolhufas.

- Vamos sair daqui – dei de ombros. – Ninguém morreu, então chega de luto. Quando Madame Pomfrey aparecer, vou pedir para ela chamar Dumbledore.

- Eu vou, se for o caso.

- Não, você fica aqui – puxei-o para um abraço. O primeiro que senti de verdade, em dias. E não como um suporte para apoiar meus pedaços, mas como a base na qual eu me ergueria novamente.


	41. Chapter 40: FINAL

**CAPÍTULO FINAL – PARTE DOIS**

**25 de dezembro de 1979, seis da tarde. Godric's Hollow.**

Vou tentar ser rápida porque preciso terminar de escrever antes que os convidados cheguem. James foi buscar meus pais. Os pais dele logo vão aparecer. Sirius, Lene, Brubs, Rem, Frank, Alice, Déryck e o namorado devem chegar lá pelas oito. Peter vem também.

Inacreditável como um caderno pode conter tantas lembranças. Estou aqui, desde que James saiu, folheando as páginas aleatoriamente. Dei boas risadas até aqui. Como faz tanto tempo que não escrevo, resolvi dar um final decente para minha história. Para essa fase dela, quero dizer.

Minha vida? Bom, ela está de vento em popa! Essa história de que pessoas traumatizadas ficam marcadas para sempre e não voltam a ser as mesmas... Não discordo, sabe. Minha vida realmente está diferente. A forma como vejo as coisas é diferente. Mas gosto de pensar que tudo que aconteceu comigo me mudou de maneira positiva. É como se eu pudesse ver o bem em todo mundo. Eu vejo o amor nas coisas mais simples, valorizo cada uma das minhas relações. Ao invés de parar de confiar nos outros, como era de se esperar, passei a acreditar cada vez mais no melhor das pessoas. Não penso em Dough como meu inimigo, apenas como uma pessoa doente. Claro que isso não significa que eu daria um abraço conciliador nele e diria que existe bondade naquele coração. Ele foi levado para St. Mungus após o julgamento que decretou sua insanidade mental ampliada pelo alcoolismo. A rotina no castelo foi, aos poucos, voltando ao normal. O choque por descobrirem a verdade sobre Dough diminuiu e as pessoas foram parando de me olhar com a "feição do horror" e passaram a me ver com olhos de piedade. Quando deixamos Hogwarts, tenho quase certeza de que o que estava estampado no rosto deles, na maior parte do tempo, era admiração. Admiração porque não deixei Dough destruir minha vida. Porque me agarrei ao meu amor por James, pela minha família e pelos meus amigos e me mantive de pé. Claro que tive meus momentos desde que decidi que era hora de sair da Ala Hospitalar, de voltar a viver, de parar de ficar assustada com o mundo. Dough já tinha sido expulso do castelo quando voltei para o dormitório, seu julgamento estava marcado para o final de março e eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar a não ser parecer inteira o suficiente para que meus amigos parassem de ser tão cautelosos e voltassem a rir na minha presença. Aconteceu naturalmente aos poucos, estávamos novamente nos relacionando como sempre. Algumas vezes, no entanto, uma sombra cobria minha visão. Nessas horas, o conforto variava de acordo com a minha companhia. Se fosse James, ele apertava mais o abraço, seus braços me dando a certeza de que não vão me deixar cair, e beijava o topo da minha cabeça, respirando fundo e me dizendo coisas bonitas. Se fosse Lene, me dava abraços esmagadores até minhas costelas protestarem. Bruna segurava minha mão e nunca achei que alguém tão delicada como ela poderia me transmitir tanta segurança. Sirius me deixava abraçá-lo, quase do mesmo jeito que as pessoas abraçam seus cachorros grandes eles demonstram carinho e mostram-se ótimos companheiros. Remus bagunçava meu cabelo e dizia palavras tranquilizantes, mas o mais comum era me atacar com cócegas até que eu esquecesse minhas lembranças ruins. Frank e Alice sempre tinham um jeito de me entupir de comida sem que parecesse intencional ocupar minha cabeça trazendo à tona meu alterego obeso. E, com o passar dos meses, a sombra foi ficando cada vez mais fraca e rara. Depois, não passava de uma névoa, antes de finalmente sumir. Para nunca mais voltar, espero.

O casamento? Sim, sim, ele aconteceu. Dumbledore fez um pouco de suspense quando questionado sobre a possibilidade de os jardins de Hogwarts servirem de cenário, mas acabou cedendo. Eu não disse que o velho é demais? A novidade é que... bem, não foram apenas duas pessoas que se casaram. "A curiosidade matou o gato" é um ditado trouxa. Como não quero matar ninguém, aí vai o convite, para ficar registrado para sempre!

_"Os marotos Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs convidam amigos e familiares para assistirem à cerimônia que transformará nossa bonequinha-de-porcelana Brubs em Bruna Farhn Lupin e nossa ruiva-pavio-curto Lils em Lily Evans Potter. _

_Não, você não foi atingido por um feitiço de confusão! O casamento do ano vai ser duplo e Dumbledore liberou os jardins de Hogwarts. Óbvio que vocês não vão perder!"_

_PS: Calma, pessoal, o mais atraente dentre nós ainda está no mercado!_

Esse foi o pedido de James. Me apresentar um convite. Quero dizer, não foi bem assim, deixe-me explicar. Quando estávamos distribuindo as tarefas da organização do casamento, Sirius teve a brilhante ideia de ficar responsável pelos convites. Agora, vendo esse _post scriptum_ abobado, claro que nós sabemos o motivo de tanta empolgação e boa vontade. De qualquer maneira, ele e James planejaram a coisa toda. Mancomunados outra vez, eu digo.

- Estou ansiosa para o final do trimestre – suspirei, enroscada nos braços de James. Nós estávamos sentados sob a nossa árvore, no jardim repleto de flores.

- Acredite quando digo que também estou – ele me disse, parecendo sério demais para um simples comentário. Tão sério que tive que me virar para ele e observar suas feições atentamente.

Mesmo com o sol e a brisa primaveril, ele não parecia nada saudável.

- Por Merlin, James, o que houve? – não me lembrava de tê-lo visto pálido desse jeito desde o tempo em que fiquei me recuperando na ala hospitalar. – Você está passando mal? Quer água? Vem aqui, deixa eu ver se você está com febre...

- Estou ótimo – ele disse, sem me convencer.

- Não está, não! – estreitei os olhos para ele. – Você está meio verde. Será que foi alguma coisa que você comeu?

De repente, ele estava rindo. Rindo da minha preocupação. Engraçado como o tempo muda e as pessoas mantêm algumas de suas características mais irritantes. E adoráveis/apaixonantes/vem-cá-James-seu-lindo-me-dá-logo-um-abraço!

- Que audácia! – dei uma leve batida em seu braço depois de nos soltarmos. – Eu aqui, preocupada, e você rindo...

- Não tem nada de errado comigo, linda – ele deu de ombros, o sorriso ainda estava passeando no rosto. – Na verdade, nunca estive tão bem.

Suspiramos praticamente no mesmo ritmo.

- Nem eu – sorri ao perceber que não havia um pingo de receio na minha voz.

Nunca estivera tão feliz de verdade. Os N.I.E.M.s passaram, todos nós nos saímos muito bem. Com as minhas notas, modéstia à parte, eu posso seguir a carreira que quiser. Claro que com os últimos rumores sobre o Cara de Cobra, optei por virar Auror, profissão que – coincidentemente – sempre foi o alvo de James. Minha família nunca soube o que aconteceu comigo em fevereiro, já que eu nunca toquei nesse assunto outra vez depois de ter relatado tudo à Dumbledore e, depois, no julgamento de Dough. Eu penso que eles não precisam saber, uma vez que eu já estou totalmente recuperada e feliz. Sirius e Marlene finalmente entraram em uma fase do relacionamento na qual se tornou praticamente insuportável ficar ao lado deles. Eu, a maior romântica de todos os tempos, não consigo aguentar mais de meia hora na presença dos dois sem cair na risada ou ter ânsias de vômito. (Sirius causando ânsias de vômito, imagine só!)

Enfim, continuando...

- Ei, Sirius me disse mais cedo que você ficou com o modelo do convite... – lembrei, de repente. – Está com ele agora? Queria ver.

- Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar! – o tom estava entre alívio e urgência. E a seriedade estava lá, batendo à porta outra vez, enquanto ele tirava o pedaço de papel cuidadosamente dobrado do bolso.

Peguei com cuidado o que deveria ser a última versão do convite que distribuiríamos no dia seguinte. Já estava impresso em um tipo diferente de papel, um pergaminho modificado cor de marfim, cheio de enfeites finos. Não pude evitar erguer as sobrancelhas com a surpresa pelo bom gosto de Sirius.

- Nossa, Sirius se superou dessa vez...

- Não foi o Sirius que fez.

- ... com essa borda de renda...

- Lil, não foi-

- ...e esses detalhezinhos...

- Lil.

- Hm?

- Não foi o Sirius que fez.

- Quê?

- Abre logo! - ele suspirou, impaciente.

Fiz uma careta para ele (por que ele estava tão irritadinho, afinal?) e desdobrei o papel, revelando um convite do tamanho de uma folha A5. As letras escritas em caligrafia caprichosa foram criando forma diante dos meus olhos e fiquei processando a informação durante um bom tempo. James estava abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando eu desgrudei os olhos do convite e os pousei sobre ele.

- James, o quê...? Aqui diz que... – não conseguia desvendar seu olhar. Será que ele estava querendo rir outra vez? Não, parecia mais propenso a vomitar. Sim, definitivamente ele iria vomitar a qualquer momento. A coloração esverdeada tinha reaparecido. Sem pensar, me aproximei, estatelando uma das mãos no seu peito e segurando seu ombro com a outra.

Eu já tive episódios suficientes de hiperventilação para saber o que ele estava passando naquele momento.

E foi só por isso que percebi que não, eu não tinha lido nada errado. Aquele era realmente o convite do _meu_ casamento. Aquele momento era real, com meu namorado lindo me pedindo em casamento do jeito mais original que eu poderia imaginar. E hiperventilando ao reagir exageradamente ao momento de tensão, como eu mesma sempre faço. Soltei a mão da sua barriga, conferi seu rosto para descobrir que ele estava de olhos fechados, procurando respirar fundo, e olhei novamente para o convite. Fitei as letras douradas. _"Cerimônia que transformará nossa ruiva-pavio-curto Lils em Lily Evans Potter"._ Lily Evans Potter soou bem demais aos meus ouvidos. Senti meu próprio coração acelerando, meu sangue sendo bombeado violentamente para o meu pescoço, minhas orelhas e bochechas.

- James? – tentei outra vez, depois de uma rápida olhada para verificar seu estado. Ele já estava de olhos abertos e já tinha voltado à cor normal, apesar de estar um pouco pálido.

Ele olhou para mim, e era sua vez de tentar ler meus pensamentos.

- Não vai desmaiar? – simplesmente tive que me vingar, rindo um pouco do seu desespero. – Brincadeira, amor. Estava só querendo me certificar de que você vai ouvir quando eu te disser que aceito me casar com você.

Juro que por pouco não alcancei as nuvens quando James me ergueu do chão. Tá, não cheguei nem perto das nuvens. Mas poderia, tamanha era minha felicidade. Nossa felicidade.

- Nunca vou te deixar esquecer como é ser feliz, ruiva – ele me disse, a voz estourando de amor, antes de agarrar os cabelos da minha nuca e me puxar para ele.

E no dia 10 de julho de 1977 eu estava atravessando a porta do castelo e desfilando ao lado de Bruna em direção ao amor da minha vida. Claro que Bruna estava se dirigindo à Remus, o amor da vida dela, hehe. E vou te dizer que as pessoas realmente trabalharam duro naquele jardim! Estava cheio de tendas, e pétalas de lírios brancos espalhados por toda parte! O meu buquê era um arranjo de lírios também, mas eles eram de um alaranjado escuro e intenso como meus cabelos, amarrados com uma fita dourada. Os lírios, não o meu cabelo. Se bem que meu cabelo também tinha fitas douradas, estrategicamente posicionadas e trançadas junto com o restante dos fios.

Não tenho forma melhor de concluir minha história dizendo que, há exatos dois anos, cinco meses e quinze dias, eu e James entrelaçamos nossas vidas para sempre, selando nosso amor na frente de Deus, Merlin, testemunhas e de sabe-se lá o que toda aquela gente acredita. O que importa é que dissemos "sim" e fizemos votos que nos tornam responsáveis um pelo outro pelo resto de nossas vidas. Se eu morresse hoje, nesse exato momento, eu ainda poderia dizer que fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Ou não, na verdade. Ontem eu e James tivemos a melhor "notícia" que poderíamos imaginar, porque descobri uma coisa que vai mudar nossas vidas, de uma forma maravilhosa, para sempre: ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

PS: Preparem-se, porque o mundo está para conhecer a criança mais amada de que se tem notícias!

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** eu realmente não sei qual vai ser a opinião geral, mas estou bastante contente com o resultado de tantos anos *-* Espero de verdade que todos gostem porque, afinal, foi pra vocês 3


End file.
